Garo Flames of Gold
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: A long time ago in ancient times demon beasts Horrors entered our world through objects of Inga called Gates and devoured humans to satisfy there hunger. But sense those ancient times there have been hunters of such creatures, the Makai Knight. Now the latest inheritor of the Golden title of Garo has appeared with the Avatar and with there powers they will shine hope upon the world
1. Chapter 1

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Yeah decided to go for an old favorite. Now than before you ask yes an OC is involved and though I had originally planned for Zuko to be Garo but my friend suggested I use an OC sense Zuko is already awesome just the way he is. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and leave a review as well as favorite and follow this fic.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _ **Madogu/Spirit."**_

" **Horror."**

(Scene Break)

*Music insert/sound effects

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

My grandmother used to tell me stories of the old days a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar master of all four elements only he can stop the ruthless fire benders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and the cycle was broken, but I haven't lost hope. Though the people they still held hope in a legend of old passed down from ages long past and a long time ago it was made real.

 _Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope._

Those words have never been more true when a dark spirit had appeared burning everything in its path. This Dark spirit could not be calmed nor defeated by the Avatar. But when all hope seemed lost a warrior clad in gold appeared. No one knew who was under the fanged golden armor but he was able to slay this Dark Spirit and seal it under the red light of a commit. This Golden Knight was herald as a hero and a legend, but like most legends, they eventually fate into myth and stories. People hold hope that one day the Knight will appear again in there darkest hour. Maybe when the Avatar returns so will this Golden Knight.

Though this story isn't about the Avatar yet no this story is about that knight clad in gold's latest inheritor. He has inherited the blood and power of this armors from ages past. He is the Golden Knight Garo the Knight of Light.

(Start Dream)

It was dark as a woman in a cloak appeared before a sleeping child as she woke him up. "Zorin we have to leave." The woman said as the child named Zorin looked and yawned.

"Where are we going?" Zorin asked as he yawned.

"Away, we're leaving the fire nation." The woman said as Zorin looked.

"Is Azula, Zuko, and father coming?" Zorin asked as the woman looked.

"No just us, you're going to awaken to your destiny and don't forget to bring the ring you found and that sparing sword of yours." The woman said as Zorin yawned and nodded.

"Ok." He said before he grabbed the stuff he would need as he knew by the looks of it they needed to leave now.

(Scene Break)

"Mother!" Zorin called as the woman in the cloak walked away as Zorin reached for her. The older man in a duster held him knowing the mother had to go into hiding as Zorin reached. "Mother!" He called again as he reached for her.

(Real world)

"Mother!" Zorin called as he shot up in a small boat he was in as he was surrounded by ice bergs with the wind blowing him torts the South Pole.

" _ **You ok Zorin?"**_ Came a voice as Zorin looked to his hand and saw a skull ring on it.

"What no good morning Zaruba?" Zorin asked as his clothing was that of odd. He was wearing a black uniform with leather armor under his white duster as on his arms was armor as on his shoulder area was also armor. On his back was a gold symbol of a triangle as on his chest area were to pins of the same type but smaller.

" _ **It's not even morning."**_ Zaruba said as he was the ring looked to Zorin. _**"That dream again?"**_ Zaruba asked as he was concerned.

"Yeah it involved mother also." Zorin said as Zaruba looked.

" _ **Well she did what she had to do for you and your siblings, though I'm more worried about this Azula character."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Yeah well we're traveling to the South Pole on orders to eliminate a Horror so try and keep quiet last I remember the Fire Nation don't get much of an open arms welcome here." Zorin said as Zaruba chuckled.

" _ **When do we ever get such a welcome?"**_ Zaruba said before noticing something. _ **"Um Zorin we have a leak."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin went wide eyed and saw the boat they were in was filling with water.

"Oh crap!" He cursed as he quickly grabbed his trusty bucket and began shoveling the Water out but it was filling up with water to fast. Zorin saw he was close to land as he held hope before taking out a red scabbard sword and used it as a paddle as he was going to make it. "We're going to make it!" Zorin called as he prayed to any divine being to get him to land.

(Scene Break)

The boat was sinking into the water as Zorin was kissing the snow glad that he won't freeze to death in the water. "Thank you spirits, thank you spirits." He called as he was glad that he made it.

" _ **Now lucky us the village isn't too far away."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin looked.

"Wow lucky us." Zorin said as it was literal a short walks away. Zorin began to walk torts it as he looked to Zaruba. "So any signs of Inga?" Zorin asked to his Madou Ring as Zaruba looked.

" _ **I sense traces of it once we're inside the village I should be able to get a clear picture."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Hopefully we can get in, get out and have no troubles." Zorin said as he walked in.

He looked and noticed the snow wall there as he shrugged before he arrived next to the wall as he knew the entire thing was made of snow. "Weak." He joked as he needed a way inside. That was when a young man in a Water Tribe snow suit saw him and instantly acted seeing what he looked like.

"Fire Nation!" He called jumping down as Zorin looked up and got out of the way.

"Great not this again." He said as Zorin looked.

"You're going down Fire Nation spy I won't let you tell our weaknesses to your leaders." The young man said as his hair was in a pineapple style hairstyle.

"Hey buddy if I was a spy I wouldn't be so obvious also you barely have any defenses to report about other than this snow wall." Zorin said as the young man pulled out a sword with a blue ball on it and charged. Zorin dodged the attack before tripping him up as Zorin looked. "Besides I'm not even with the Fire Nation." Zorin said as the young man quickly attacked again but Zorin dodged and weaved through the attacks before grabbed him and pinning him before pulling the young man's arm behind his back as he struggled.

"Hey calm down I'm not here to hurt anyone and just because I look Fire Nation doesn't instantly mean I'm the bad guy." Zorin said as he held the arm. It was then the young man stopped struggling as Zorin assumed he calmed down before letting go and getting up. "You calm?" He asked as the young man nodded.

"Yeah now can you get off me?" He said before Zorin got off and helped the young man up. "Now then sense we got the pleasantries out of the way see my boat sunk not too far from here so currently I'm stuck here." Zorin said calmly as the young man was skeptical.

"Sokka where did you go?" Came a female voice as Zorin looked as did this Sokka and saw a young water tribe girl as she looked at the two.

"Hey Katara just caught this possible Fire Nation spy." Sokka said as Zorin looked.

"And how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a spy!" Zorin demanded as he was getting annoyed.

"Don't mind him he's a jerk that way." Katara said as even she was skeptical. "But seriously why are you here?" Katara asked as Zorin looked nervous.

"See I was on my way here on a crappy boat that popped a leak and sunk, see I came here as part of my pilgrimage as an aspiring Nomad and my travels brought me here." Zorin lied as though he wasn't a master liar like his sister he was a good yarn spinner.

"Sorry to hear, maybe we can help you out somewhat; we can't give you a boat, but maybe a place to stay and find a way to recover your sunk boat," Katara offer as Zorin smile and said, "Don't know about recovering it at this point, but your offer, I would like to take that offer."

"Wait, what!? There no way I'm letting you stay in the village?" Sokka said as he pointed at Zorin as Katara look to her brother and said, "Then where is he going to stay at? An Ice cave?"

"If he can make a fire, then maybe he could," Sokka said maybe trying to prove that Zorin was a fire nation spy or a fire bender, hard to tell with this guy.

Zorin gave it thought as he pull out a lighter and said, "Would this work?" Sokka and Katara look as one of them asked, "What is that?" Zorin flip it open light it to show the green flame on it, as he held it close to them, nothing was showing to them as Zorin could tell, both of them were not horrors and started to say, "It's an invention made by fire technician all around the world from earth kingdom to- and yes Fire nation, but this came from the main land of Earth kingdom."

Not even a lie as he did get it from the main land of Earth Kingdom before headed out around the world to cut down horrors. Closing the lighter as the green flames goes out an elderly voice came and said, "What is all the noise? Sokka, Katara are you two fighting again?"

As an old lady came walking out of a nearby tent and her eyes lay on her two grand childes, and the guest before them. "And who is this young man here?"

"Gran-Gran, this is-" Katara was about to who he was, but then Zorin bowed before the elderly and said, "Zorin Tek. I'm sorry about your two grandchildren were arguing over my situation, it's my fault."

The elder lady smile as she sees Zorin a pure soul to see, as she hear something off about his name, but she could tell he was honest and said, "Please, don't be. Where do you hale from?"

"Western Earth kingdom, I was traveling around to be Nomad, but soon when I came here, my boat sprang a leak and I barely made it to land," Zorin said to the grandmother as she just gave a warm smile.

"I see misfortune seems to drag many travelers down." The elder said as Zorin smiled.

"No kidding." Zorin said as Katara then spoke.

"Maybe we can give him a place to sleep for the night." Katara said as the elder nodded.

"Of course at least until he can build a new boat and leave safely spirits know these troubled times of war." The elder said as Katara smiled.

"Thank you Gran-gran." Katara thanked as Zorin was grateful.

"Thank you elder." Zorin said with a bow as Sokka was still skeptical.

(Later in the village)

Luckily Zorin got a meal sense much of his food sunk with his boat as he smiled at this. "Man it's true Northern and Southern Tribes may make the same delicacies but the taste is always different." Zorin said as he smiled at his meal.

"So what brings you to the South Pole?" Katara asked as Zorin looked.

"My Pilgrimage I wish to learn about the Spirits both the good and the bad." Zorin said as he smiled. "My travels brought me too many situations where I had to exorcise dark Spirits but it's all worth it to see people holding hope but it's saddening to see them despair." Zorin said being partially honest as the "Dark Spirits," He had faced were actually Horrors.

"I see you must have seen a lot of things in your travels then." Katara said as Zorin nodded.

"Anyway I hope I'm not intrusive but is there anything off about this village something unexplained?" Zorin asked as Katara looked.

"Well there's Mimi's home not many people go in there anymore especially sense some of them vanish without a trace." Katara said as that was all Zorin needed.

"Is this Mimi's soul lingering there perhaps?" Zorin asked as Katara looked.

"I think so at least that's what my mother thought." Katara said as Zorin finished his meal.

"I see thank you I now have something to investigate." Zorin said as Katara hoped she didn't just send Zorin to his doom.

(Later that Night)

As everyone was asleep Sokka was doing his rounds as he looked out to see if and Fire Nation naval ships would show up. He then looked to the village and saw Zorin walking about looking for something. "I got to get Katara." Sokka said ready to show Katara he was right.

(With Zorin)

Zorin pointed with Zaruba around the village before looking to the ring. "Anything?" Zorin asked looking to Zaruba.

 _ **"Yes a mass of Inga by the looks of it this Horror has eaten well."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Time to hunt then." Zorin said as he walked to where Mimi's house was. But soon from a wall Katara and Sokka came out as the watched.

"See what did, I tell you only a spy would be out at night looking around." Sokka said as Katara looked.

"Sokka I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this." Katara said as she looked to Sokka only to notice something. "Wait he's going to Mimi's house." Katara said as she saw him enter the old home.

(Zorin)

Zorin walked in as he noticed much of the stuff was dust ridden as the fire place was burning with a warm heat providing only minimal light. _**"It's here Zorin I can sense it."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin took out his Sword and looked around only to see a pale blue water tribe girl there just as Katara and Sokka peaked through the window.

"It's so cold and I can't get warm." She said clearly freezing before Zorin pulled out his Madou Lighter and lit it before Mimi's eyes causing them to respond as Mimi was wide eyed as she kicked Zorin away who avoided the attack.

 **"What is a Makai Knight doing all the way in the South Pole!?"** Mimi said in a demonic voice as Katara and Sokka were shocked.

"I go wherever I'm needed to cut down Horrors." Zorin said as he drew his sword partially before slamming it back in creating a burst of wind which blew Mimi out the door. "Now let's make this easy I've had a somewhat of a bad day and I really would appreciate for this hunt to end soon so I can sleep." Zorin said as Mimi roared and charged at Zorin only for him to draw his sword and slash at Mimi knocking her back.

"What's going on?" Katara asked as Sokka was nervous.

The two soon began trading punches and kicks as Zorin punched Mimi in the chest sending her back. "Stop me if I'm wrong Mimi a blizzard came in and the entire town was buried. You were freezing to death as your parents tried to keep you warm. You were afraid of dying so you accepted a Horror and ate both you parents and the victims to come." Zorin said as Mimi glared.

 **"Yet you fault me for that!"** She yelled as Zorin looked.

"No but I fault you for devouring those people so now I will seal away you're Inga." Zorin said as Mimi growled before roaring and her former changed into that of a frozen demon as its very form spoke of Ice and Blizzards.

 _ **"Artic Howls Horror Shiva a Horror who causes blizzards to catch its prey and haunts places to catch prey as well this Horror is troublesome."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Then I better up the ante." Zorin said before raising his sword skyward. "Let's finish this in 99.9 seconds." Zorin said before cutting and energy circle which opened into a portal releasing pieces of gold armor which attached to Zorin. The armor was wolfish based as its eyes were a topaz like gold, the sword had become a broad sword as on the waist was a Red Triangle with a gold outline, on the hips were smile single spikes as the arms seems to have fins on them, finally upon his left hand was the same Skull ring as Zorin glared at the Horror.

 **"Impossible Golden Knight Garo!?"** Shiva called shocked and scared to see him the enemy of all Horrors.

"Wow." Katara said shocked to see this.

"Let's go." Garo said as he walked torts the Horror knowing it's time to show this Horror who it was messing with.

The Horror throw spears of ice at Garo, but all they did was bounce off his armor and wasn't slowing him down ether, as he came up and gave a swift punch to the Horror with a show of green flames, with the horror roaring out as the ice on its back sprang out. Sokka and Katara were now totally freak out and didn't know if Zorin, or Garo, as the horror calls him, could beat it.

Grasping hold of two ice spikes on its back pull them out and use them as melee weapon, as Shiva charge at Garo, he raise his sheath sword before pulling it out a little , close to his side, as the horror came right at him, Garo leap forward with the horror slash at him and they pass each other.

Nothing seem to happen, at first. As Garo had his sword out a bit more than before as he slowly sides it back into its sheath, reaching the last few inches, as he stop for a moment then slam down.

The horror cry out before it shatters with black mist spew out and a red orb of light came floating around where the horror stood and in the orb was the girl Mimi face as he look to be in pain as she calls out, "Help me."

Garo turn to her as he reaches out to grab hold of it before he said, "I'm sorry, but when the horror possesses you, your soul was already damned."

Mimi cry out before the orb itself burst into green flames with Garo close his hand into a grip where he held it the flames before they died.

Katara and Sokka couldn't believe what they saw, as they saw a stranger walking in the middle of the night summon armor before them to battle an evil spirit as they believe that what it was.

The armor of Garo soon vanish leaving Zorin in place with his sheath sword in his hand, place his weapon under his duster before letting out a breath.

 _ **"It seem we have an audience,"**_ Zaruba said as Zorin sighed a bit as he could guess who it was as he said, "Sokka, Katara please come out where I can see you."

The two were surprise by that, as they stood up to the window before they walk in before Zorin.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Zorin asked as Sokka didn't say or do anything, but Katara nodded and said, "Yes… but what that was, and your armor?"

Zorin turn to the south tribe teens and said, "A Horror, a creature from the Makai, in hope to live among this realm, and devour any human being to fill its hunger. Some would confuse them as evil spirits. AS for the armor, well, let me tell you of who I really am. I am the Makai knight Garo, the Golden Knight, and I came here to cut down the Horror before it could harm anyone else."

"So wait… you came here to rid of it and hope to stay here, did you?" Sokka accuse him doing as Katara frown at her own brother and said, "Didn't hear what he said? He came here to kill the evil spirit- horror… whatever it's called."

Zorin sighed and said, "I didn't want to cause any trouble or get other involved, but now that you have seen it, only leave me with very few option."

Sokka and Katara got worry a bit as Sokka asked, "And those are?" he took back a step in fear, as Sokka maybe the only warrior in the South Pole but even he gets the idea he was no match for a guy who just took on an Evil spirit.

"Either you two keep this too yourself, or I would be force to have your memories erase of this incident and my existent and all those who has seen me." Zorin said giving the run down as both southern tribe teens nodded and would keep it to themselves, or at least try to keep Sokka silent.

Outside the home, Gran-Gran hear what happen, and whether or not she was graceful, there are power in this world that are not meant to be tamper with or to be involved, she walk away showing her two grandchildren were in good hands, she is more or less worry of what is going to happen in the near future.

(Scene Break a few weeks later)

Zorin was lying in a Water Tribe Boat as with him were Katara and Sokka as Zorin was snoozing away. "Hey can you wake up if you're going to help us catch food the least you can do is help." Sokka said as he waited for a fish to show up.

Zorin woke up with a yawn as he looked. "Well I would but I don't have a fishing Rod why not have Katara water bend a fish out." Zorin said as Sokka scowled.

"Don't worry I got this" Sokka said as Zorin went back to sleep as he then heard water moving. He opened a single eye and looked and saw Katara was water bending a water bubble with a fish inside it as Zorin saw they had dinner.

"Hey Sokka." Katara called as Sokka was too focused.

"Shhh you'll scare the fish way." Sokka said as Zorin slept. "I can already smell it cooking." Sokka said as he smiled.

 _ **"You probably should look."**_ Zaruba said as Sokka was too focus on his catch.

"Sokka I caught one." Katara said as she then water bended the fish over Sokka before it escape causing her to lose her focus and then the water splashed on Sokka while Zorin laughed a little.

"Not funny and how come every time you mess with magic water I'm the one who gets soaked." Sokka growled as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Water bending is an art unique to your tribe and nation as well as your culture."**_ Zaruba said as Sokka looked.

"Hey I already get enough of that from Katara but not you too you dumb ring!" Sokka called as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"I am not a dumb ring I'm a Madou Ring."**_ Zaruba said as he looked at Sokka.

"Oh yea… well, you're just weird, all of you are," Sokka said as Katara looked upset as she said, "We're weird? We're not the one who makes muscle at yourself every time we see our reflection in the water."

"Or kiss them," Zorin added as to show on Sokka as he was doing both at what Zorin and Katara said. Sokka turn his head to the two and didn't pay attention as Zaruba said, _**"Current."**_

"Say wha- aHH!" Sokka said as everyone felt a shake and felt they were in a current as Zaruba said, _ **"Told you."**_

Sokka and Zorin were paddling away to avoid any floating ice that was crashing into each other as Katara said, "Watch out!"

Zorin saw what's ahead and started to put his paddle on the left side with Katara said to her brother, "Go left, left Sokka!"

It was too late as two ice chunks came smashing together and block the way as another pair of ice chunks came at them as Zorin did the best thing he could think of as he grab the two and throw them on a steady floating ice, then follow as eh jump from the boat before it was smash to bits.

Everyone was clam once again and they were now stranded on a piece of ice as Katara said, "Thanks Zorin." Turn to her brother and said, "And you call that left? Even Zorin was doing it before you."

"You don't like my steering? Well maybe you should have water bended us on the ice" Sokka said like he was trying to be funny as Katara said, "So it's my fault?"

"I knew I should've left you home. Leave it to a girl and a lazy guy to screw things up," Sokka said blaming them for his fail fishing trip when it was mostly his fault for not looking where he was going.

Katara didn't take it well as she said, "You are the most sexist, Immature, nut brain, I uh- I'm embarrass to be related to you!" Katara was angry she didn't relies she was water bending… big time Zorin was a bit worry as he said, "Katara?"

Katara didn't pay attention to him or the fact she was water bender hard enough to crack an ice berg as Sokka started to notice as well and she went on saying, "Even sense mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you been playing solider!" "Katara." Zorin said a little louder but Katara still didn't pay attention to him.

"I even washed all the cloths! Have you ever smelled you're dirty socks? Let me tell you not pleasant!" Katara yelled as Zorin looked to see the glacier breaking more.

"Katara settle down." Sokka said helping Zorin as Zaruba knew this could be the end.

No, that's it I'm done helping you from now on your on your OWN!" Katara yelled breaking the glacier as it collapsed and created a heavy wave as the trio held on to the ice they were on as once the wave died Sokka looked to Katara.

"Ok Katara you have gone from weird to freakish." Sokka said as Katara looked.

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked as she saw this. "Yeah congratulations." Sokka said before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Hey everyone don't know if I should bring this up but I sense something spiritual and powerful below us."**_ Zaruba said as soon the water gained a blue glow which was followed by a large blue glacier rising up from the water as once the glacier leveled the trio noticed two things inside it. One was a large something while the smaller was a boy who seemed to be meditating. Katara looked closely as Zaruba could sense clearly what he was. The boy then opened his glowing blue eyes as his triangle like tattoos also glowed which caused Katara to gasp in surprise.

"He's alive we have to help!" Katara called as Zorin pulled out the Garoken in its sheath while Katara took Sokka's sword/club and both went to the iceberg to free the boy.

"Wait Katara Zorin get back here we don't know what that thing is!" Sokka called as he chased the duo.

Katara then began slashing the swords ball part to the Glacier as Zorin stopped her. "Allow me." He said before drawing the sword and then began slashing with grace and elegance as it appeared to have done nothing. But when he sheathed the weapon he slammed it in causing air to burst out of the glacier after who knows how long with it cracking and opening. The group had to shield themselves as the glacier opened.

A beam of light shot out Glacier as it broken apart and the light soon became like a beacon for all close or far to see. With the animals of the area roar out as they sense the power from it, and from a greater distance, a shit with a fire nation flag sailing across the icy ocean.

(On the ship)

To the head of the ship, a teen with a burn scar over his left eye as he look to the beam of light shoot up in the sky as he said, "Finally. Uncle, do you relies what this means?"

An old man looking down at a game he was playing as he said, "I won't get to finish my game?"

"It's mean my search is about to come to an end," The scar teen said as the uncle sighed as he place down another game piece as the scar teen said, "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him."

"Or it's just the celestial light," uncle said as he raise a tea up in the air before he took a sip of it.

"We've been down this road before prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing," The uncle said as he, place down another piece as he got a few selection of them down already.

As the uncle raise his hands to the seat across from him as he said, "Please sit? Why don't you enjoy a nice calm cup of Jasmine tea?"

Prince Zuko got mad as he turn around as he snap at his uncle as he said, "I don't need calming tea. I need to capture the Avatar."

The prince looks up to the helmsman of the ship and said, "Helmsman! Head a course for the light." The uncle sighed and place down another piece, soon as he did, all the pieces shakes to the sudden change of direction.

(Back with the trio)

Uncovering their eyes as the burst of energy started to died down, as the area glow a ghostly blue, Sokka ready himself with his spear, and Zorin lower his as what Zaruba said as it was spiritual energy, that means its ether holy or blessed being.

Climbing up the over the Glacier to everyone site, a 12 year old boy within air Nomads robes as Zorin notice as well the arrow on the small boy's head and arms, and what stick out more was his glowing white eyes as Zorin and Zaruba saw.

Sokka thought the boy was a threat and said, "Stop." Threating him with a spear, before he boy close his eyes and fell down as the flow of energy suddenly stopped. Katara rush over to catch the boy as he fell down, making sure he doesn't smash his head on the ice.

Laying the boy down genially and lift his head, as Sokka the idiot started to poke the bald head kid with the other end of his spear.

Zorin grab the weapon and use the staff part and smack Sokka over the head as he said, "Ow! What was that for?!" Zorin just throw down the spear and look down at the boy as he asked Katara "Is he alright?"

"He's breathing, and not hurt anywhere as I can tell," Katara said as she keep looking to the boy, and soon his eyes began to open as he moan a bit.

To the first site the boy, gasped to see Katara before him as the boy started to whisper something as Zorin barely hear as the boy said, "I need to ask you something?" "What?"

"Please, come closer," The boy said as Katara did what the boy asks of her and asked him, "What is it?"

For a moment the boy was silent as Zorin lean in closer to hear what the boy may say as he said, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Zorin sweat drop along with Zaruba, and Katara was confused to what the boy asked of her and said, "Uh…sure, I guess."

The boy jump to his feet a wind help push him up as Zorin took notices of it and figure out what the boy was as he could tell he was an air bender. Sokka freak out to the sudden rise of the boy, with the boy himself was confuse of where he was at as he said, "What's going on here?"

"You tell us! How you get in the ice, and why aren't you frozen?" pointing him with the spear end this time as Zorin took it and smack the back of Sokka's head again, "Ow! Stop that!"

"Then stop being so defensive." Zorin said as he stabbed the spear into the ground.

"Anyway I'm not sure." The boy said before he heard a sound of a large animal. The boy climbed the snow as he looked and saw a large six legged bison like creature as it had an arrow fur design on its head. "Appa! You ok buddy?" He asked landing on the bison's head as he opened his eyes which didn't wake the creature up.

Zorin and the two water tribe members saw the as Zorin was wide eyed.

"I can't believe it." Zorin said as Katara looked.

"What is it?" Katara asked as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"We'll tell you later."** _ Zaruba said as Katara nodded to that all the while Sokka was wide eyed as Zorin tried to wake up the creature. The creature then linked the boy no doubt glad to see its master as Zorin looked to which the boy hugged its nose.

"You're ok." He said glad to see his friend.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked to Zaruba.

"This is Appa my flying bison." The boy said as Sokka was skeptical.

"And this is Katara my flying sister." Sokka said as Zaruba then spoke.

 _"That Flying Bison really can fly I've seen many of its kind before."_ Zaruba said as the boy looked to Zaruba.

"Cool a talking ring." He said running torts Zorin at air like speed and looking at the ring as Zaruba chuckled.

 ** _"I'm not just any ring I am Madou Ring Zaruba."_**

"Nice to meet you." The boy said just as Appa sneezed covering Sokka in snot causing him to freak out trying to get it off. "Don't worry it will wash out." The boy said as he looked to them.

"So you guys live around here?" The boy asked as Sokka then pointed his spear at him.

"Don't answer." Sokka began as he looked. "Did you see that giant bolt of light he was probably trying to signal the fire navy." Sokka said only for Zorin to grab the spear and hit Sokka with it again.

"Would you cut that out?!" He said holding his bump on his head.

"I would but then it would make you learning much harder." Zorin said as Sokka glared.

"Yeah I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy, you can tell by the Evil look in his eye." Katara said her voice dripping with sarcasm. The boy looked bored before he smiled as Katara looked to him. "The paranoid one is my brother Sokka, the one with the talking ring is Zorin (yo) and you never told us your name." Katara said as the boy looked.

"I'm-." He began only to stop as he was about to sneeze. With much build up he did sneeze as he was sent flying into the air in a burst of air only for him to fall back down and slide on a snow hill without serious injury. "I'm Aang." Aang introduced as he looked to the trio who were shocked.

"You just sneezed and flew 10 feet into the air." Sokka said as Aang looked.

"Really it felt higher than that." Aang said as Katara and Zorin put the pieces together.

"You're an airbender." Katara said as she was shocked.

"Giant light beams, flying Bison, Airbender I think I have midnight sun madness I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka said as he walked away only to realize they didn't have a boat.

"Well if you guys are stuck? Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang said as he jump in the air as well spin around to get more up thrust and landed on top of Appa's head softly.

Katara took it as she said, "We love a ride, thanks." "Don't mind if we do." Zorin said meaning him and Zaruba.

"Oh, no. I'm not getting on that fluffy snot monster," Sokka said insulting Appa as Katara told off her brother as she said, "Are you hoping some other kind of monster would come along and give you a ride home, you know before you freeze to death?"

Sokka was about to resort to something, until he relies he had nothing as Zaruba said, _**"Hey, improvement."**_

"Shut up stupid talking ring," Sokka said as he got on as well.

Sitting in the saddle with Katara and Zorin, with Aang sitting on Appa head still as he took the rigs and said, "Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight."

Aang grip the rigs and said, "Appa Yip-yip!" Appa roar out before jump into the air for about 6 seconds, before he, belly flop into the water… well they are moving at least.

"Come on, Appa. Yip-yip!" Aang said again but Appa just refuse to fly.

"Wow, that was truly amazing," Sokka said sarcastically. Aang look to Sokka and said, "Appa is just tired. A Little rest and he'll be soaring through the skies, you'll see."

Looking to Katara with a smile on his face as Katara took notice already and asked, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Aang stop smile and said, "Oh-uh, I was smiling?" Zaruba laugh a bit as he said, _**"He's was like you with Ty-lee, Zorin."**_

"Hm?" Everyone look to the duo (Zorin and Zaruba), as Zorin pinch Zaruba mouth close and said, "Zaruba is talking weird again, nothing to worry about." Sokka groan as he knew it would be a long ride home.

(Scene break)

Back at the ship as they were coming to the area where the light was at, as Zuko stood out in the open with the cold air blow on him, his Uncle came walking to him and said, "I'm going to bed. (*Yawn) Yep a man need his rest, prince Zuko. You need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the avatar is alive? You won't find him."

Zuko did move from his spot as his Uncle went on saying, "Your father, grandfather, and great grandfather all try and fail."

"It's because their honor, didn't hinge on the avatar capture, mine does. This coward 100 years of hiding is over." Zuko said as he keep looking in the distant in hope to find the avatar and regain his Honor.

"Is this what your brother wanted to see you to be?" Uncle said as Zuko looked angry and he turn to his uncle as he said, "Don't you bring him into this, he's gone, and never coming back." Turn back to the sea as he said, "And when I regain my rightful place, I will personally find out who killed him, and I will avenge him."

Zuko looked at the sea before looking down at in his hand was a golden cross based amulet with a red triangle in the center as he still remembered when he got it. He looked sadly at it as he failed to protect his younger brother all those years ago as his official grave was forgotten by their father all those years ago this amulet was a personal grave.

"Zorin." Zuko said sadly as every time Zorin was brought up he would look at this Amulet.

(With the group)

Zorin was laying on the saddle of Appa pretending to sleep as he waited to be alone with Aang so he could confront him about his little "Glow Period," in the ice. He soon saw Katara walk over to Aang as Aang was laying on his back as he looked at Katara.

"Hey." Katara began as she looked at Aang.

"Hey." Aang greeted as he saw Katara was thinking about something. "What ya thinking about?" He as Katara looked.

"I guess I was wondering with you being an airbender and all, if you have any idea what happened to the Avatar." Katara said hoping Aang knew.

"Uh no I didn't know him, I mean I knew people that knew him, but I didn't sorry." Aang said as Katara accepted that answer.

"Alright just curious, Goodnight." Katara said going to bed.

"Sleep tight." Aang said before turning back to steering as he had a nervous look on his face.

That was when Zorin got up after being sure Katara was asleep and walked over to Yang. "So a penny for your thought?" Zorin asked as Aang looked.

"Don't worry I'm good." Aang lied as Zorin looked.

"You may be the Avatar but you're not a very good liar after all I grew up with the queen of liars." Zorin said as Aang was shocked.

"How did you know?" Aang asked as he looked.

 _ **"That would partially be my doing."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin pointed Zaruba to Aang. _**"I sensed great spiritual energy in you plus with everything that happened when you woke up, it was kind of obvious."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin looked.

"I won't tell it has to come from your mouth, but sense I know your secret I'll tell you one of mines." Zorin said as he sat down. "Have you ever heard of the legend of the Golden Knight?" He asked as Aang looked.

"Of course he saved the world one time." Aang said as Zorin smiled to that.

"See I'm the latest inheritor of the Golden Armor, Golden Knight Garo and I like other Knight in the group I work with battle demon beasts called Horrors." Zorin said as Aang looked.

"That's so cool." Aang said as he couldn't explain it but somehow he knew Zorin was telling the truth.

"Anyway I'm hitting the, hey but seriously you should tell them since they will eventually find out." Zorin said as Aang looked just as Zorin walked away only sleep. Aang looked nervous sense he didn't want to lose his new friends when they find out he's the Avatar.

(Later that night)

Zorin woke up and found himself in the Fire Lord castle as he saw he was at an Agni Kai ring. He looked around and saw he was facing away from his opponent as when the match begin he got off ditching the Cape knowing he had to fight. But when he turned around what he saw was his father as he was wide eyed. Zorin took a shaky fire bending stance as Ozai shot fire at him on for Zorin to dodge and fire bend and green flame at Ozai's who deflected it.

Ozai then fire bended his way torts Zorin before grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up. "Weak and to think you are the Golden Knight." Ozai said as a fire ball was in his hand as Zorin knew very well what was next as he was wide eyed. The fire cameo at him as he shielded his eyes knowing the burn was going to hurt but before it did he woke up.

(Waking world that morning)

Zorin shot up as he on instinct fire bended his green flame at some snow in the igloo he was in as luckily he was alone so no one would notice some melted snow. Zorin was catching his breath at the nightmare as he put his head in his hands rubbing the sleep and nightmare at his eyes as Zaruba spoke. _**"You ok?"**_ Zaruba asked as Zorin looked at his Madou Ring.

"Yeah just a nightmare." Zorin said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Nightmares don't make you firebend like that."**_ Zaruba countered as Zorin looked. _**"Want to talk about it?"**_ Zaruba asked as Zorin was lucky no one saw him bend fire.

Zorin was silent for a few moments before he decided to tell. "I saw my father we were in an Agni Kai and he wiped the floor with me because I hesitated and he burned my face. I think I saw Uncle Iroh, Zuko, and Azula in the crowd gathered but I couldn't tell at the time." Zorin said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Perhaps it's an omen of times to come and of a possible 'family reunion.'"**_ Zaruba said as Zorin looked.

"It seems I can't escape my past forever." Zorin said as he got to his feet hearing some commotion outside as he looked and saw some flair in the sky commingled not too far where the penguins roamed as it was almost afternoon.

Zorin looked at the flair with wide eyes as he recognized it in a heavy beat. "That can't be good." He said as it came from a fire navy ship, most likely the ruined one.

Zorin quickly grabbed his gear as he needed to prepare in case a Fire Navy ship arrived. He began going through kata's and sword skills as he might even need to Firebend incase he's dragged into a heavy fight. But Zorin felt that dream and that flair weren't just coincidences maybe a family reunion is on its way and no doubt once he's found out to be alive the entire Fire Nation will be hunting him down.

It was reaching afternoon as Zorin saw the tribe father at the gate as he saw that Aang and Katara had arrived. He knew Aang was the Avatar but he can't stay here anymore because he needs to learn the other elements and take down Ozai. Zorin of course would try and get the Fire Nation to leave even if it meant revealing who he was.

 _ **"Anyway plans partner?"** _ Zaruba asked as Zorin looked.

"Yeah get them to leave without killing." Zorin said as he sheathed the Garoken.

 _ **"This will become troublesome soon."** _ Zaruba said as he then headed to the crowd just when the argument was reaching its peak.

"So that's it you're just going to choose him over your tribe, your family!?" Sokka called as Aang looked to Katara.

"Please Katara I don't want to get between you and your family." Aang said as Zorin knew Aang had to leave now before it was too late. Zorin knew until Appa flies he's stuck in the South Pole for a while.

"Let's see your bison fly now air boy." Sokka said as Zorin glared before walking away to continue his own preparations. Last things he heard was Appa, Sokka being a j***, and a child's cry.

(Scene break)

Zorin was in an igloo meditating to channel his focus. He doesn't usually do this but he hoped Garo would be willing to guide him in driving off the fire nation without drawing blood. Outside was an icy fog as Zorin knew it was only a matter of time before the navy got here.

(Sokka)

The young warrior was suiting up as he got his gear on. Sokka also was putting on war paint as he was preparing to fight as a warrior.

(Zuko)

Zuko was also suiting up as he had fire nation armor being put on. Zuko knew his search would soon come to an end as he was ready to regain his honor.

(Later)

Sokka was standing on the wall as Zorin was leaning behind a house with his eyes closed where he was hidden. As he waited he needed the right time to strike without drawing blood. Zorin lit a green flame in his hand as he knew this was what labeled him as the Golden Knight, Hell no one in the water tribe knew he was a fire bender.

The ground was soon shaking as Zorin opened his eyes as his face held the look of a true Makai Knight, stoic and calm. "There here." He said calmly as he waited for them to reach land fall. It wasn't long until he heard the villagers running away and screaming as the ground shook harder. Ground cracked, Sokka's watch tower collapsed, and it wasn't long until the snow wall fell.

It was soon that all the sound stopped as Zorin looked and saw a small Fire Navy vessel as he quickly went back to hiding using the element of surprise to his advantage. It was soon that the sound of steam being released was heard as the front part of the ship opened as Zorin hear Sokka get out of the way.

It was soon that he heard footsteps of multiple people as it was followed by Sokka's battle cry and accompanied by him getting knocked down. People gasped surprised to see this as Zorin left his hiding spit discreetly ready to strike but what he was met with surprised him. He didn't recognized the leader at first due to the burn scar but it wasn't long that Zorin recognized the face that resembled his own the face of a brother.

"Zuko?" He whispered as luckily no one heard him but people where whispering about the family resemblance.

Zuko looked at the villagers as Zorin remained hidden amongst the crowd as he was half tempted to put up a hood. "Where are you hiding him?" Zuko began as he looked around. Zuko then grabbed Gran-gran as he showed her to them. "He began about this age, master of all four elements." Zuko said as he wasn't joking around.

It was then that Zuko fire bended a wave at them only for Zorin to use his green flame to deflect it. "Leave them alone Zuko!" Zorin called as to this day Zuko only knew one fire bender with a natural green flame.

Needless to say Zuko was shocked as he saw the face of the person he thought dead for many years but older. Zuko was wide eyed as Zorin knew it was only a matter of minute's even seconds before the South Pole found out who he was before becoming Garo.

Sokka was jaw drop the whole time to what he witness, even Katara was surprise to see a friend of theirs that been only with them for the 2 week and never once show he was a fire bender.

To the rest of the village step away from him as Zorin didn't mind, now they did know the truth, it was only a matter of time, and now for the biggest shock there was, is his own brother as he said, "Zorin? You're alive?"

"Good to see you again, brother," Zorin announce, look down at each other as Zuko removed his helmet and held it to his side with the fire nation soldier stand down as they step away from the two brothers as well.

"How are you here? How are you alive?!" Zuko wanted to know for so many years he thought his little brother was dead, let alone didn't return back to the fire nation if he could.

"Oh you know traveling, hunting evil spirits, and saving lives. I've been living a life of adventure. How am I alive? Well that part I still don't get it myself, I mean I been near death like I don't know 6 times already, I may have lost count," Zorin said acting casual.

"But the question I'm going to ask is; why are you Zuko?" Zorin asked his brother sounded serious than before.

Zuko look down for a moment as Zorin knew he's a bit hesitated, but Zuko answer as he said, "I'm here to capture the Avatar, and bring him back to the fire nation."

"Capture the avatar? That doesn't sound like you, what made you come out here to capture a being that over 100 year old, brother?" Zorin asked as he got the feeling it his brother scar was a part of the answer.

"To regain honor to myself, so I can have my throne as a prince again," Zuko said, as Zorin knew right away Zuko was banish and the only people who would do that was just one person, even to add insult to injury leaving a mark, as he finally asked, "Did father do it? Did he leave that scar?"

Zuko didn't answer as Zorin knew the answer from it and said, "I understand, and I sorry to hear what had happen."

Zuko shakes his head and said, "None of that matter, but now you're alive, you can return home. Help me capture the avatar and maybe we can bring honor to us both."

Things went dead silent after that as a cold wind blow by with Zorin eyes in shadows and said, "I'm sorry brother, but those the things I cannot do." Zuko was shock to his brother refusing to go home, and now not even going to help capture the avatar.

"So you're a traitor," Zuko said as Zorin scoff and said, "Me a traitor? I do care for you brother, I really do, but there are lines that been cross and to a point of no return and I not just talking about myself, you should already know who."

Zuko eyes widen a bit to know who he might be talking about but that vanish soon after, as he put back on his helmet and then he asked, "Where is the avatar, Zorin?"

"Long gone, even before I got here, after the flare that we both saw, he left," Zorin said as Zuko knew his brother wasn't much of a good liar as fire appeared in his hand and said, "Where is he?"

Zorin didn't answer, but saw his brother is being aggressive towards him, but he didn't back down, as open one of his hands as green flames appeared and he said, "Stand down Zuko, this is a fight you can't win yourself." Know Zuko, he would want to fight this by himself.

During the attention between the two brothers, Sokka pick up his club/knife weapon and charge at Zuko yelling like an idiot as he is, Zuko just duck down from the attack that was aimed at his head, and trip the water tribe warrior, and launch a small fire ball at him as he roll out of the way, as Zorin wasn't going to help him unless he came close to being killed.

Sokka recover and throw his boomerang at Zuko, but he move out of the way fast almost taken surprise by that one. As a young boy came up with one of Sokka's spears as he throws it to him and says, "Show him no fear."

Sokka came charging in with it with the spear point at Zuko as Zorin knew Sokka was an idiot as Zuko just snap the spear tip off and destroy it, then took the staff part of it, then poke him in the head with it to make him fall down, before snapping the staff in half and throwing them down.

"There goes Sokka learning stick," Zorin said silently to himself making a small joke as Zaruba giggle a bit.

Zuko glared own at Sokka as he saw he won but what he didn't see was Sokka's boomerang coming into a return as it hit Zuko behind the head as that got him angry. Zuko summoned some flames as Zorin stood in front of Sokka and grabbed Zuko's arms forcing him to undue the fire by squeezing his pressure point.

"Tried to warn you." Zorin said as Zuko glared at his brother before using fire bending with is feat and tripped up Zorin who had to let go of Zuko to avoid getting burned. Zuko then took to chance and used sent fire at Zorin only for Zorin to summon his green flame and blocked it with a spin. Once Zorin was on the ground he knew Zuko had been practicing sense he supposed death. Zorin was about to go for another attack only for Aang to come sledding in on a Penguin as he slid under Zuko knocking him off his feet as the helmet went flying and when Zuko was on the ground the helmet landed on his rear end.

Zorin cursed as children cheered as Aang just made himself a target now. Aang stopped sledding as the Penguin then waddled off as Zorin glared.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka hey Zorin." Aang greeted as Sokka waved.

"Hey Aang thanks for coming." Sokka said as Zuko was getting back up.

Zorin glared as he looked to Aang. "Aang you idiot you weren't supposed to come back." Zorin said as Aang looked.

"I had to come back people were in danger." Aang said as soon Zuko took a battle stance as his soldiers were surrounding them ready to attack. Zorin drew his sword in its sheath as Aang held his hand glider at the ready.

Aang then air bended causing the snow to blow at his opponents covering them with snow as Zorin cursed himself for believing Aang would have stayed away and hidden.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked as he looked to Zuko.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?!" Zuko asked as he looked at Aang surprised to see how young he was.

"Aang?" Katara asked surprised to hear this.

"No way." Sokka said as he was surprised to hear this as well.

"I spent years preparing for this encounter training, meditating your just a child." Zuko scorned seeing his preparations had gone to waist.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Zuko after all underestimating your opponent usually leads to downfall." Zorin said as he stood next to Aang with his sheathed Garoken as a make shift sword knowing the blade must never harm humans.

Zuko then began sending fire balls at Aang as Aang then began spinning his staff, airbending he fire away as Zorin took the chance to charge at Zuko only for Zuko to notice and send fire balls at both of them causing Zorin to use his own bending to block the attack. "What was that about underestimating your opponent Zorin?" Zuko said as Zorin looked.

"Ok I admit I had that one coming." Zorin admitted as he held his sheathed sword ready to attack. Aang kept blocking fire balls as did Zorin as it soon got in front of the tribe as they screamed in fright nearly getting burned causing the two to go wide eyed as Zorin and Aang looked to each other and saw both had the same idea.

"If I go with you will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked as Zuko looked to Zorin.

"And if I surrender to Fire Nation justice will you not harm these people?" Zorin asked as Zuko looked to them before dropping his stance and nodding. "A protector knows when he has to make the hard choice to protect the people." Zorin said as he put his sword under his duster. Two fine Nation soldiers grabbed Aang's arms and took his staff as another two had grabbed Zorin's arms and began dragging the two into the ship as Katara was shocked at what they were doing.

"Don't do this you guys." Katara said as Zorin looked to her and simply smiled before he was dragged in.

"Don't worry Katara it will be ok." Aang said as he was dragged in and was getting nervous and it caused people to get sad mostly for the Avatar. "Take care of Appa for me until we get back!" Aang called before he and Zorin were being dragged in.

"Head a course for the Fire Nation! Me, and Zorin are going home." Zuko ordered as he entered first followed by the Knight and Avatar in custody. The ramp soon closed as Katara had tears in her eyes seeing the world's last hope being taken to a possible death.

(Later with Sokka and Katara after the ship left)

As the village was recovering from the aftermath it seems things had returned to the norm for everyone. Katara was looking out to the ocean as the sun was shining with day light. "We have to go after that ship Sokka, Aang and Zorin saved our tribe, heck Zorin did it twice and even though he's a firebender he needs our help so we have to save them." Katara said as Sokka then spoke.

"Katara I-" Sokka began only for Katara to interrupt him.

"Why can't you realize that they're on our side Zorin had many chances to go to that ship and signal a flare yet he never took it heck he even took out an evil spirit that's been terrorizing our village sense mom was a little girl. If we don't help him no one will I know you don't like Aang or Zorin but we owe them!" Katara yelled as Sokka then had enough.

"Katara!" Sokka called as Katara looked and saw he had a boat. "Are you going to talk all day or are you coming with me?" Sokka asked as Katara was shocked.

She gasped and smiled at him. "Sokka!" She called as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Now get in we're going to save your boyfriend and gold boy." Sokka said as Katara glared.

"He's not my boyfriend." Katara said as Sokka looked.

"Whatever." He said before Gran-gran appeared.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Gran-gran asked as the two looked. "You'll need these you have a long journey ahead of you." She said holding packs of supplies they'll need for the journey to come as the two were shocked. "It's been so long sense I've had hope but you brought it back to life my little water bender." Gran-gran said as she hugged Katara. "And you my brave warrior be nice to your sister." Gran-gran said as she hugged Sokka.

"Yeah okay Gran." Sokka said as Gran-gran looked.

"Aang is the Avatar and it is no coincidences that the Golden Knight of legend has resurfaced and met the Avatar either, I believe together they are the world's only chance. You both met and found them for a reason now your destinies are intertwined with there's." Gran-gran said as Katara looked at the boat.

"There's no way we'll be able to catch a warship with a canoe." Katara said before from the hill Appa appeared as he groaned to them wondering where Aang was. "Appa." Katara said seeing they had a chance.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone don't you?" Sakka said as Katara ran over to Appa.

(With Aang and Zorin)

Zuko was holding Aangs staff as he looked at it. "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." Zuko said as next to Aang was Zorin. Zuko then turned to Zorin as he looked at him and saw his sword. "I'll be taking that can't have you able to defend yourself." Zuko said but when the Sword left Zorin's person Zuko went wide eyed as it became heavier than anything he had lifted as it made a crater in its shape on the metal ship. "What?" Zuko asked as Zorin looked and smirked.

"What never lifted Soul Metal before?" Zorin wise cracked as Zuko looked.

"Soul metal?" Zuko asked as Zorin grabbed the sword with his foot and was able to get it back under his duster.

"Yeah I've trained my whole life to wield it after my apparent death." Zorin said as Zuko glared. "Take the Avatar and Prince Zorin to the Prison hold I wish to talk to Zorin soon about some questions." He said before they were taken away. "And take this to my quarters." Zuko said handing the staff to his uncle.

Iroh looked at the staff and saw a solider as he had an idea. "Hey you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" Iroh asked as the Soldier took the staff and did as told.

(Later with Zorin)

Zorin was training as he sent punch and kicks in the air as he perfected his battle stance preparing to escape with Aang. Zorin had no doubt in his mind Katara and Sokka will come and save Aang what he was not sure is if they will save him as well. When Zorin had saw his uncle he saw he was shocked to see that Zorin was still alive after all these years. He did feel guilty for not returning and worrying his Uncle but he had duties as one who protects and with these times of war he would need to be at the Colony to enter the Fire Nation.

Zorin was training as he heard the commotion outside his cell no doubt Aang had got away. As Zorin trained he soon heard his cell door open and from the light that came in he was expecting Zuko but what he was met with was Iroh.

"Uncle." Zorin said as he stopped training as Iroh walked in.

"It's been quite some time hasn't it Prince Zorin." Iroh said as Zorin looked down.

"I'm no prince I've given up that title when I was shown my true duty to the world." Zorin said as Iroh looked surprised.

"And what is that duty?" Iroh asked as Zorin looked.

"To fight the darkness of evil spirits as one who protects, as Golden Knight Garo." Zorin said as Iroh smile and nodded.

"I had a feeling you would have become Garo especially when you had summoned Green Flames." Iroh said as he looked to his young Nephew. "Zorin your destiny isn't in the fire nation yet as far as I can tell but I do know you have a duty to protect the Avatar until it comes time to face your father. Prince Zorin you must leave and help the Avatar." Iroh said as Zorin was shocked.

"Thank you uncle." Zorin said as he looked. "But how did you know I would become Garo?" Zorin asked as Iroh smiled.

"Your green flame were the mark of Garo for a Fire Bender or so legend states it was easy to put the pieces together." Iroh said before leaving as he left the door opened which Zorin caught sight off.

 _ **"Seems your Uncle is on our side for now better not waist this good fortune."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nodded and ran outside to begin his escape and to assist Aang.

'Zuko I know you probably want to know what happened to mother but now's not the time.' Zorin said remembering when his mother left him with the Makai Order and was never heard from again.

(With Katara and Sokka on Appa)

Floating within the ocean as they were not going as fast as the warship, even at this rate if they get out of the South Pole they ship would be within fire nation territory.

"Go, fly sore," Sokka said as he was still not impress with Appa as he has refuse to fly still. Katara look down to Appa as she said, "Please Appa. We need your help Aang needs your help, even Zorin needs you to help."

"Up, ascend, elevate," Sokka went on as he really sounded unmotivated to do anything as Katara seem to hate it and look back to Appa once again and said, "Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, But I do Appa. Come on, do you want to save Zorin, or Aang at least?" Katara petted Appa, as he understood and enjoying Katara rub down, but he still refuse to fly unless someone would say the magic word.

"What was it that kid said? Yee-ha, Hup-hup, Wa-who? Uh… Yip-yip?" When Appa hear it he roar out as he lifts his tail up and slam it down as now they have lifted off.

Now flying in the air as Katara was happy that her brother did something good for once as she said, "You did it Sokka!"

"He's flying, he's flying! Katara he's-!" stop to look back and see his sister smiling at him and then he said, "I mean, big deal he's flying." Went back to happy to see Appa was really flying up.

Now they were off to save Aang and Zorin, they just hope they can catch up in time.

(Warship)

Aang was running out looking for his staff and came across 3 guard with weapon drawn and Aang had to asked, "You haven't seen my staff around, have you?"

The guards didn't answer him as they just held their weapons in a threating manner, as Aang was about to make a run for it, until Zorin came out of nowhere from the vents and knock out the middle when he landed, throw his sword at the guard behind him, with the weight shove the guard down as Zorin came up to last guard and did hard right hook the last guard that was in front of Aang and knock him out.

"Zorin?" Aang said surprise to see him as he look to the avatar and said, "Hey Aang, fancy see you here." talking in a casual tone as usual.

Zorin walk up to Aang and turn him around a bit to un-do the ropes as Aang asked, "How did you get out?"

"Someone forgot to lock my cell thinking I wasn't much of a threat to them, how dumb is that?" Zorin said as he chuckle a bit as he did have to lie not wanted to get his uncle in trouble, and good thing Aang could not tell it was a lie as he smile and said, "Yea, that is dumb."

Zorin undid the ropes that held Aangs together as he said, "Let's get out of here before these guys wake- oops hold on." Zorin said as he walk over to the last guy who pass out do to the heavy object on him and wasn't getting air as Zorin picked it up and the guy was breathing normal and said, "Okay, let get out of here before these guys get up."

"But what about my staff?" Aang said as Zorin groin a bit as he forgotten the staff, as he learn the other day the staff itself was a glider so maybe if he could get Aang outside he could escape, and Zorin would have to escape the hard way but as long the Avatar is off the ship then it would be worth it.

"Alright follow me, I gotten the idea of the lay out from the vents to get pass any guards we may run into," Zorin said as Aang nodded and soon follow the Makai knight around the ship.

Passing many doors, as the duo (trio if you count Zaruba), opening many doors as Zorin didn't know which room was which, and then somehow they founded uncle's room and they saw him snoring, a man do need his beauty sleep.

Zorin put a finger to his lips signal to Aang to be silent as he nodded and they close the door quietly.

Passing many door on the way as Zorin came to an open door with Aang running into him with the sudden stop, as they both look and saw the staff right there in the open, as Zorin was about to say something until Aang ran in as he said, "My staff!"

The door closed as Zorin cursed it would have been a trap, and step by his brother, as he try to open it, it was lock on the other side as he said, "Damn it." looking around and saw an overhead vent that were above the doors so air can flow free into them or out if need be.

AS he hear fighting inside, he jump up to a pipe that was on the ceiling of the hall he was in, as he swing back and forth, and then launch himself forward his feet pointed at the vent, and broke throw as he fell in and landed near Zuko.

"What?!" Zuko was surprise by this as Zorin said, "Hey brother." Kick him away as Aang reach for his staff right away, as he aim his staff at the bed, and said, "Duck!"

Zorin drop down as Aang send the bed flying with his airbending and hit Zuko again the wall, both the bed and Zuko drop and Zorin gotten out of the way, as Aang throw them up in the air hitting the ceiling for good measure.

When Zuko came around, he look and saw both his brother and the Avatar were gone.

(Aang and Zorin)

They made it to the bridge of the ship when they open up a hatch with Aang air bending skill were very useful for many things as Zorin can tell.

Seeing and open door as Zorin rush the helmsman as he didn't want to take any chances and knock him away. He knew the steering would be lock if they were going straight. To the outside as Zorin said, "Aang, head out and get away from here."

"What about you?" Aang asked as Zorin gave a smile and said, "I'll be fine, I'm a Makai knight after all. I'll find a way."

Aang nodded and he ran off to the edge and open up his glider and went soring.

When Zorin was about to leave, he was ambush from behind by the Helmsman who was still awake as Zorin curse he didn't knock him out hard enough.

Zuko came running out as Zorin try to get to him, but the guy on his back made it impossible for now, as Zuko jumps for Aang, barely grab him by his ankle and they both fell down to the main deck of the ship.

Zorin head butted the guy on him as his grip loosen, and then Zorin, throw the guy over his shoulder and on the ground hard, this time knocked out.

Zuko recover from the fall as he had a mad look in his eyes and started to get up and face the avatar, as Aang was still kind of recovering from the sudden fall, he saw Zuko in a stands already, before he could do any fire bending, Zorin came down in front of Aang, blocking Zuko from him.

"Get out of the way Zorin!" Zuko said as he didn't want to face his little brother in combat, but Zorin stand strong as he gotten into a stands as well and said, "I cannot let you harm him brother."

"Why… why do you protect him?!" Zuko demanded as Zorin let down his stands and then he said, "Because the world needs him the most. Without him the world would be nothing despairs, or are you really to give up millions of innocent lives just to get what you want?"

Zuko grit his teeth, but he knew his brother wasn't like their father, or anyone that think the fire nation is supreme, but he wanted his throne back as he yell, "Get out of the way!"

"I will not!" Zorin said to his brother slamming his foot down as Zorin gotten back into his stand.

Aang seeing the whole thing, with two brother facing against each other, as one would want to bring back to the fire nation to get his honor back, while the other wanted to help him and the world.

Soon enough there was a roar in the air as all of them look to it and saw Appa coming in fast as Zuko said, "What is that?"

"Appa! /?" Both Aang and Zorin said as Zorin didn't expect to see Appa flying so soon as Zaruba said, _**"He can fly; he just needed rest for a bit to do so."**_

Zuko soon began sending fire balls at Aang as he could tell the Bison was here for Aang. Zorin quickly sent his green flames at Zuko to help get some of the heat off of Aang but Zuko dodged and sent flames at Zorin to throw him off as he then sent the flame at Aang. It was then that Zuko sent a fire ball at Aang that knocked him to the water dropping his staff as Zorin was shocked.

"AANG!" He called as he was shocked.

(Katara and Sokka)

"Aang no!" Katara called shocked to see Aang had fallen.

(With Zorin)

Zorin was wide eyed as he was shocked, but that shock turned into fury as he glared at Zuko. "Zuko what have you done!" Zorin yelled before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"He's not dead yet if anything his Avatar Spirit is awakening again."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin was shocked.

(In the water)

Aang was knocked out as he could hear Katara calling him. "Aang, Aang; AANG!" She called as soon Aangs marks glowed as did his eyes as he opened them and then water bended his way out of the water as when he came out he was in a twister of water that brought him onto the ship. He then began to bend the water around him knocking Zuko off the ship and his soldiers down as Zorin was shocked.

"Wow." Zorin said as he didn't see that coming.

(On Appa)

"Did you see what he just did?" Katara asked as Sokka looked.

"Now that was some Water Bending." Sokka said shocked to see this.

(On the ship)

It was then that Aang's glow stopped as Zorin acted and grabbed Aang just as he fell as soon Appa landed as Katara and Sokka then got off the bison and ran over to the two. "Zorin, Aang are you two ok?" Katara called as Zorin gave a peace sign showing he was ok just as she went to check on Aang.

Aang came too as he looked at the two. "Hey Katara, hey Sokka thanks for coming." He said tiredly as he looked.

 _ **"Seems you haven't grown accustomed to the Avatar State yet."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to Aang.

"The what?" Aang asked as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"Another time perhaps."**_ Zaruba said as Aang nodded.

"Well sense we're here I can't let you guys have all the glory." Sokka said with a smile as Aang looked.

"I dropped my staff." Aang said as Sokka nodded.

"Got it." Sokka said before going after the staff. But when he grabbed it a hand shot out and grabbed it revealing to be Zuko as Sokka was shocked as Zuko was trying to get back into the ship. Sokka then poked Zuko in the head heard with the staff before it forced him to let go and fall as he caught the chain to avoid falling into the water. "That's from the water tribe!" Sokka called as Zorin looked.

"Come on we need to get out of here!" Zorin called as soldiers came torts them. Katara tried to waterbend but only ended up freezing Sokka's fear as Sokka looked.

"Katara!" He called as Zorin flew in.

"I got it." He said creating a fire to thaw Sokka's legs fast.

Katara then turned around before trying again as she hit the target this time which was behind her as it caused them to be frozen solid. "Ok I got him." Zorin said as the green flame thawed the ice. "Now let's go." Zorin said as they quickly ran to Appa and jumped onto him.

"Yip-yip, Yip-yip!" Sokka called as he and Zorin got on Appa and Appa took off just as Iroh came out and saw this as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko called as they flew off. Zuko and Iroh then sent a fireball large fireball at them as the fire was powerful with two firebenders creating it.

(On Appa)

Zorin saw this as he quickly summoned his armor as now Garo stood in his place before he lit the Garoken aflame before Gar slashed at the fire sending an ark torts the fireball. The two fires canceled each other out in an explosion that made the mountain like glacier unstable and blocked the ship and bury part of it as Garo sheathed his sword an revert to Zorin as everyone cheered.

(On the Ship)

"Good news for the Fire Lord the Fire Nations greatest threat is just a kid." Iroh said as Zuko looked.

"That kid, uncle, just did this." Zuko said motioning to the damaged caused. "I won't underestimate him again." Zuko said as he looked to Appa. "Plus he has my brother on his side a traitor who has some golden armor." Zuko said as he saw Zorin become Garo as Iroh knew Zuko would find out about the armor. "Dig the ship and follow them!" Zuko ordered as he saw his soldier thawing the frozen ones out. "As soon as you're done with that." Zuko said as he then glared to where Appa used to be.

(Scene Break)

"How did you do that with the Water?!" Katara asked as they were flying away on Appa. "It was the most amazing thing I ever seen." Katara said as Aang looked.

"I don't know I just sort of did it." Aang said before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"It was his Avatar Spirit he must have unconsciously tapped into it and drew the wisdom that came with Water Bending."**_ Zaruba said as Aang looked to the ring.

"And how do you know that?" Aang asked as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"You aren't the first Avatar I met and you probably won't be the last."**_ Zaruba said as Katara had to ask.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked as Aang looked.

"Because I never wanted to be." Aang said as Katara had to cheer him up as Aang looked depressed.

"But Aang, the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara said as Aang looked.

"But how am I going to do that?" Aang asked before Zorin spoke.

"That's a dumb question by learning and mastering the other three elements." Zorin said as he stood up from his laid down position.

 _ **"So that means our first destination is the North Pole to find a bending instructor for Aang and Katara."**_ Zaruba said as Sokka had to ask now.

"Ok that's all dandy but what about you Zorin why didn't you tell us you were a fire bender?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked.

"Because I wouldn't have gotten a warm welcome plus with who my old man is yeah I'd probably be chased out with spears and pitchforks." Zorin said as Katara looked confused.

"Wait your father?" Katara asked remembering his and Zuko's conversation. "Wait does that mean?" Katara asked as Zorin nodded.

"Yeah my megalomaniac of a father is Fire Lord Ozai." Zorin said as Sokka was shocked.

"Then how did you get that armor then?" Katara asked knowing some legends of Garo that it's inherited by blood.

"It chose me ok, I had the green flame, I trained for a few years, and it chose me." Zorin explained seeing no better way to explain the story. "But sense I'm already knees deep in this might as well go all the way. What about you Sokka want to knock some Fire Bender heads?" Zorin asked as Sokka smiled.

"I'd like that, I'd really like that." Sokka said as Katara smiled.

"Then we're in this together." Katara said before Aang took out a map.

"Ok but before I learn Water bending there are some serious business to attend to here, here, and here." Aang said pointing to different points on the map.

"What's here?" Katara asked pointing to one point on the map.

"Here is where we'll ride the hopping lamas then way over here we'll surf on the backs giant koi fish then back over here we'll ride the hog monkeys, they don't like when people ride them, but that what makes it fun." Aang said as Zorin looked.

 _ **"This sound like it will be a long journey."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Yes, yes it does." Zorin said as he had to agree with his Madou Ring.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeap this is the first story for Avatar and Garo. I hoped I melded the mythos right. Anyway if you like it you know what to do Smash that favorite and follow button and if you have anything to say about it send a review. Anyway Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Hey it's me wow this fic is off to a bad start in my opinion. I guess it's because Avatar hasn't really been touched upon much after the series ended. Anyway I hope you are all ready for this because this fic will be awesome and hope to garner more support.

(Red screen background)

'Water'

And old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin as the other remain in the shadow, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and the other knight raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.

Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

-Story start-

As he morning sun rises, over at the camp site with Appa standing up with Katara, and Aang packing up as the group was about to head to the southern Air temple.

"Wait till you see it Katara, the air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world," Aang said as he tighten up Appa rig so it would not come loose on the trip.

"Aang, I know your excited, but it's been 100 years sense you been home," Katara was worry about Aang as he doesn't know that his people, maybe his family may have been wiped out from the fire nation when they attacked, she even hope that Zorin would say something but it seem he didn't care or would not say.

Zorin meanwhile was snoozing on Appa's saddle as you could hear him snoring. As Aang was tightening the reigns he looked to Katara and smiled. "That's why I'm so excited." Aang said as he smiled.

"It's just a lot can change in that time." Katara said Zorin got up.

"Katara if the boy is going to be excited then let him be excited." Zorin said knowing exactly what some of his own ancestors done to Aang's people. Zorin knew Aang had to learn what happened and Zorin knew he might have to spill a little secret the Order has kept for over 100 years.

"Yeah but I need to see it for myself." Aang said before jumping off Appa and walking over to Sokka. "Wake up Sokka Air Temple here we come!" Aang called out ready to head out.

Sokka only groined as he then opened his eyes a little. "Sleep now, temple later." He said as he was not a morning person before going back to sleeping.

Aang looked at Sokka before getting a mischievous look on his face and grabbed a stick from the ground. "Sokka wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Aang called using the stick to simulate the snake slithering on Sokka.

Sokka of course woke up and freaked out as he got up and began hopping around. "Get it off, get it off!" He called before falling and hitting the floor as Katara laughed as Zorin and Zaruba snickered.

"Great your up lets go." Aang said as Sokka glared.

(Meanwhile at a Fire Nation Colony Navy Docks)

"Uncle, I want the repairs done, quickly possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail," Zuko said as they walk up to the main area.

"The avatar, or your brother?" Uncle said as Zuko turn back to his uncle fast and said, "Don't mention his name on this docks, or my brother's. Once word gets out that ether of them is alive, every fire bender will be out looking for them as well Zorin label as a traitor, and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

Hard to say if Zuko still care for his brother, or he would want to take care of him, himself.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" as a new voice came from somewhere as both uncle and prince look to the person as they saw a Rank officer walking to them as Zuko said, "Captain Zhao."

"It's, Commander now, and General Iroh, great hero of our nation." Zhao said giving respect to uncle Iroh, as he gave the same to the Commander as he said, "Retired General." He corrected as he never been in combat for a long time.

"The fire lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime, what brings you to my harbor?" Commander Zhao asked the two as Iroh pointed out their ship and said, "Out ship is being repair."

It really obvious to see the ship has a lot of dents and holes in it that need to be fixed up as Commander Zhao said, "That's quite a bit of damage."

(Thank you captain- oh sorry, Commander Obvious)

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened… Uncle tell Command Zhao what happen," Zuko said as he wasn't very good making up story it seems.

"Uh, yes I will do that," Uncle said as he try to think of something on the spot and said the first thing that came to his mind was, "It was incurable… what, did we crash or something" Whisper to Zuko on that last part as Zuko try to think of something as he said, "Yes, right into an Earth kingdom ship."

"Really?" Zhao said as he having a hard time believing that but he went on saying, "You must regale me with all the thrilling details."

Moves closer to Zuko as he asked, "Join me for a drink?" Zuko didn't like how close the man was getting to him and said, "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

Iroh grab Zuko shoulder and said, "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao, your respect." Turning to the Commander as Iroh said, "We'll be honor to join you. Do you have any king san tea? (I think that what he says) It's my favorite."

Zuko didn't like it one bit, but uncle just had to have his tea as Zuko fire bend a bit to release his frustration and follow the two.

(Avatar gang)

As Appa was flying into the mountain area as it was cloudy all around, as Aang and Katara were enjoying the view from Appa's head, Zorin just sleeping in the saddle, and Sokka was going through his bag trying to find something as his stomach growl, Sokka grasp at it and said, "Hey stomach be quite, I'm trying to find us some food."

As he found the food bag as it felt light, as he try emptying it, all he got was some crumbs and then he look to everyone and said, "Hey, who ate all of my blubber seal jerky?"

"Oh, that was food? I use it to start the camp fire last night, sorry," Aang said as he did a dumb thing of using food as fire wood.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sokka called shocked before getting a sad look. "No wonder the fire smelled so good." Sokka said sadly as he thought on it.

It was then they arrived at a mountain range as Zorin got up. "We're here the Batala mountain range we're almost there." Aang said seeing the familiar sight of the mountain.

"Aang before we get there you should know what you might see will hurt but know that you're not alone." Zaruba said as Aang was confused.

"What do mean?" Aang asked as he looked.

"It's better for you to see yourself." Zorin said as he sat up.

"Aang he's right the Fire Nation is ruthless I just don't want you to get hurt." Katara said as she looked to Aang sadly.

"Just because no one seen an air bender, doesn't mean the fire nation kill them all, they probably escape," Aang said staying positive about it as Zorin keep looking ahead as he didn't want to say anything.

"I know it's hard to accepted-" Katara was about to say more until Aang cut her off as he said, "You don't understand Katara, the only way to get to an air bender temple is on a flying Bison, and I doubted the fire nation have any flying Bison, right Appa?" Appa just roar a bit.

When they were reaching the area, Aang pulls up and said, "Yip-yip!" Appa when flying up fast as everyone hold on tight.

Reaching the top of the mountain faster than before as the wind blow in everyone faces as they hanged on, they pass the cloud level and reach the temple.

"There it is, the southern Air temple," Aang said as it was amazing to see the places was still standing around, as Zorin thought the damage would have been more greater, but fire nation history never give out much detail nor of Makai order reports from years ago.

"Aang, it's amazing!" Katara said as she saw it and was very impress by it as Aang gave a smile and said, "We're home buddy, we're home."

(Fire Nation Colony Navy Docks)

Zuko and Iroh were with the Commander in the main tent with a map of the fire nation showing future planning of fire nation attack plan.

AS Commander Zhao is talking about it as he said, "And by years end, the Earth kingdom capital will be under our rule. The fire lord will finally clam victory in this war."

Zuko did like the planning to hear the fire nation is willing to give up so many soldiers to win the war and it's not right to him as he said, "If my father thinks the rest of the world would follow him willingly then he's a fool."

"Two years at sea has done little to tame your tong," Zhao said as he didn't like the prince talking so negative about his own father even if he has the rights too. "So how your search for the avatar coming along?" Zhao asked seeing what he could get out of Zuko and there was a cluster of a crash as Uncle Iroh was messing with rack of weapons.

"Uh, my fault entirely," Iroh said after the things fell, then step away from it.

"We haven't found him yet," Zuko said just want to get the commander off his ass as the Commander Zhao look to Zuko as he said, "Did you really expect too? The avatar died 100 years ago, along with the rest of the air benders."

Zuko blind for a moment as well moved his eyes away, as the Commander saw it, and knew something is going on as he asked with a cocky smile on his face, "Unless you found some evidence that the avatar is alive?"

"No, nothing" Zuko said to Zhao as he just want him off his back and get out of the harbor right away as Zhao started to say, "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one that could stop the Fire nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found."

"I haven't found anything like you said the Avatar probably died a long time ago," Zuko try to make clear to Zhao even if he was lying, there are secrets he wants to keep for himself.

Zhao frown at Zuko answer, as the prince stood up and walk away as he said, "Come on uncle, we're going."

When the prince was about to leave, two guards gotten in the way, no dote loyal to Commander Zhao only, and then a 3rd person came walking up to his leader as he said, "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed, they confirm that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but has let him escape, along with someone else, they didn't say who other one was other than use green flames and summon golden armor."

"Green flames? Golden Armor?" Zhao asked only hearing of one possible warrior with green flames and Golden Armor, but that was supposed to be a child's fairytale to inspire hope. But the Green Flames he had never met anyone who could bend green flames as he knew out of all the Fire Benders in history only one can bend a different color flame and that was Azula and even then her flame was blue.

"Now remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao asked as he walked over to Zuko with a smirk on his face.

(Back with the Avatar Group)

Aang was running up the mountain as he had a smiled on his face. "So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked as Katara looked.

"Your one of the first outsiders to ever visit an air temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara asked as she was shocked to see Sokka was like that.

"Well Aang did burn our food after all." Zorin said walking in the back of the group.

Aang arrived at a spot that looked like some sort of stage. "So that's where my friends and I would play air ball." He began as he pointed. "And over there is where he bison would sleep." He said pointing at another spot.

'Wonder how long it will take for him to realize this place is deserted.' Zorin thought as he watched just as Aang sighed.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked as she was worried for Aang.

"This place use to be filled with monks, lemurs, and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds." Aang said sadly as he looked at the deserted ruins. "I can't believe everything is so changed." Aang said as he saw this.

Zorin looked at this sadly as Katara and Sokka looked at each other sadly as Aang looked to be in some state of denial even when the evidence was screaming at him in the face. It was then Sokka had an idea. "So this air ball game, how do you play?" Sokka asked as he walked over to Aang which brought a smile on Aangs face.

(Later)

Sokka now outside his snow suit was standing on the pillars of the air ball ring as he was ready to take on Aang. Aang had the ball as he was spinning it around using air bending before he threw it up making it vanish. But one it came own Aang air bend kicked it torts Sokka where it hit him and knocked him through the goal where said goal spin with an audible squeak.

Zorin cringe his eyes to that as a faint memory came to him hoping he would have forgotten about it, and just shakes his head to it and then he said, "Point to Aang leading now with 7, Sokka with zero points."

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt," Sokka said as Zorin who stood near him said and low enough for him to hear, "Well no one asked you to do it, you volunteer. Now take responsibility for the consequences ahead."

Katara didn't get it, why Zorin doesn't say it to Aang already, as she thought, 'Is he worry Aang would blame him, or hoping to be one to blame?"

Sokka recover from his lost as he saw something familiar as crawl over and saw a fire soldier's helmet, no doubted from an older era of the war when fire nation first attacked.

Sokka called over his sister as he said, "Katara, check this out."

Katara had a surprise look on her face as she said, "Fire nation." "We should tell him," Sokka said know it the right thing to with Zorin not saying anything about it ether as he was nearby, he just stood there silently with Katara look to Aang and called out, "Aang, there something you need to see."

"Okay," Aang said as he came running over as he recover the ball from where it landed after Sokka lost. Katara was having 2nd thoughts already to see a young boy that is still innocent and Katara didn't want to see that lost, as she look at Sokka, then at Zorin as he shakes his head no as he knew what she was thinking, but she didn't pay no heed to him, as she bend the snow down on top of the helmet and Sokka's head, as Zorin sighed.

Aang came running over as he said, "What is it?" Sokka shakes the snow off of him in the background with Katara saying, "Uh, just a new bending move I learn."

"Nice one, but enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see," Aang said as he walks off as Katara was about to follow Zorin stopped her and said, "Stop protecting him, the more you do the harder it gets and sooner or later today, he will know."

Katara wanted to say something to him, but he walks off before she could as Sokka came up and said, "He's right you know. You can't protect him forever."

Katara look down with a sad look, as a feeling she may regret trying to hide it.

Everyone came up to the main temple area as Aang ran around happy to see the temple like he remembers as everyone else held back as Sokka came up to his sister and said, "Katara, Fire benders were here. You can pretend they weren't."

"I can for Aang sake," Katara said as Zorin sighed to that even after what he said to her, Aang would learn the truth.

"If he found out the fire nation invaded his home he'll be devastated," Katara said to her brother, as when the group finally catch up to Aang as he stood in front of a statue of an old man and he said, "Hey guys, I want you to meet somebody."

AS they came walking up as Sokka asked, "Who's that?"

"Monk Gyatso. The greatest air bender in the world, he taught me everything he knows," Aang said as Zorin said to himself, "Was." Meaning he was the greatest until he died which he had no idea when but, even if he did live through the attack, It's been 100 years, no one could live that long unless you were a spirit trap in a mortal being or something else.

Aang look to the statue as he remembers what his teacher was like, even the fun moments he had with him.

-Flashback-

"But the true secret is in the gooey center," Monk Gyatso said as eh air bend the goo center of the cake he was making its swirl up. Aang, 100 years ago still looking the same before he was frozen sitting on a stone railing as he just said, "Hm."

"My age old cake making isn't the only thing on your mind, is it Aang?" Gyatso said with a wise tone within his voice, as Aang turn on the stone railing looking out as he said, "This whole Avatar thing, maybe the monks made a mistake?"

"The only mistake they made was telling you before you turn 16, but we can't concern ourselves to what was, we must act on what is," Gyatso said as he point out to the all-around, seeing the beauty of the air temple with many flying Bison flying around and the monk below training in their air bending skills.

"But Gyatso, how would I know I'm readying for this?" Aang asked as Gyatso turn to his student and said, "Your questions will be answered when you're old enough to enter the air temple sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone, who will guild you on your journey."

Aang seem too gotten excited about that part as he jump in the air for a moment to turn to his teacher and asked, "Who is it?"

"When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you," Gyatso said as Aang sounded bumped as he might not meet the person sooner than he thought.

"Now… are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?" pointed to the four cakes they had made.

"Alright," Aang said as he sounded he is going to enjoy what is going to happen, as he and his master line him before the cakes as Gyatso said as they counted out and bend a bubble of air, "1…2…3!" they send the bubble of air at the cakes and sent them flying out.

Upon landing, the 4 cakes landed on 4 monks that were meditating, as each one hit, the last monk fell back from it, and then a group of lemurs came running around them picking off the cakes on their heads.

Aang and Gyatso laugh at that as no one would see that coming. As Gyatso turn to his student and said, "Your aim has improve my great pupil."

As Aang bow to him as his teacher put a hand on his head.

-End of flashback-

The memory fade as Aang was bowing down the same as in the memory but only Gyatso wasn't patting his head this time.

"You must miss him." Katara said as Zorin looked.

"He must have been like a father to you." Zorin said as he walked next to Aang.

"Yeah." Aang said sadly as he then walked into the temple.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked as she looked.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary there's someone I'm ready to meet." Aang said as Zorin had a hunch.

(Later)

The group arrived at a door that had holes for air to enter through. "But Aang no one could have survived in there four a hundred years." Katara said not wanting Aang to get his hopes up.

"It's not impossible I survived in the iceberg for that long." Aang said as Katara looked.

"Good point." Katara said as Aang looked.

"Katara whoever is in there might help me figure out this avatar thing." Aang said happily as he saw this.

A-and whoever is in there might have a delicious pure meats." Sokka said as he was still hungry and he then charged at the door and slammed into it as he tried to open it.

 _ **"You won't open it that way."**_ Zaruba said as Sokka tried to open the door but gave up.

"I don't suppose you have a key?" Sokka asked as Aang looked.

"The key Sokka, is airbending." Aang said as he soon got ready.

Aang soon took a ready stance as he breathed in and the sent air into the two holes causing it to fill the lock. An air symbol flipped over causing air to come out followed by a second one with the same result, finally the third and last one flipped causing the mechanism to activate of a 100 years of inactivity as the door soon opened revealing darkness.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Aang called as he entered the room. Zorin looked as Sokka and Katara followed Aang in as Zorin breathed in before entering the dark room.

(With Zuko)

"So a 12 year old boy and a traitor to our nation in Gold Armor bested you and your fire benders. You're more pathetic then I thought." Zhao said as he walked to the side.

"I under estimated them once, it will not happen again." Zuko said as he glared.

"No it's will not because you won't have a second chance." Zhao said as Zuko was shocked.

"Commander Zhao I've been hunting the Avatar for two years now and I-!" Zuko began only for Zhao to interrupt him.

"And you failed!" He said as, he fire bended a bit to make a point. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenagers hands. He's mine now." Zhao said as Zuko tried to attack Zhao but was held back. "Keep them here." Zhao ordered as he left.

Zuko got angry and kicked the table with the tea flipping it over as Iroh looked. "More tea please." He asked wanting more.

(Back with the group)

As the group walks inside with their eyes adjusting to the darkness around, Zorin is surprise to see Statues around, as everyone walks in, Zorin looked around and see more statues going up in a spiral way.

"Statues? That it? Where's the meat?" Sokka said as he got a smack to his head by Zorin as he said, "OW! Why do you keep hitting me?!" Zorin gave Sokka a look as he said, "Be respectful, and if these statues are what I think they are then you better be nice."

Katara and Aang didn't mind them as they walk up to the statues more in the center of them as Katara asked, "Who are all these people?"

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow. Look this one is an Air bender," Aang said pointed out the statue that was a monk to his looks, and Katara pointed out the one next to it as she says, "And this one is a water bender." Going off of the water tribe look.

"They're line up in a pattern," AS Katara pointed them out as she says, "Air, water, Earth, and Fire."

"That's the avatar cycle," Aang said as Katara said, "Of course, they're Avatars. All these people are your past life Aang."

"Wow, there so many," Aang said as he look to to see the statues going up the tower as well as Zorin said, "Yeah there is, reminds me of the tower of heroes."

"The tower of heroes?" Everyone asked as Zaruba said, "A sanctuary of Garo, where Zorin first became Garo himself, with statues like these showing the Garo's of the past as well, not really past lives like the Avatar, but to show Honor to those who came before."

"That sounds cool," Aang said as Zorin nodded to it and said, "Yea it was."

-Flash back-

Zorin at a slightly younger age standing in the same area as he was in the present near the center, wearing shamble training clothing to show he was training all this time before coming, as he took little step and look around, seeing the tower made of white marble with the lighting inside make the place look like it was glowing.

When he first step on the center with Garo symbol on it, the ceiling open up, reviling a golden light that shine down on Zorin and then a booming voice came to him.

 _ **"WE ARE THE GARO'S OF PAST STATE YOU BUSSINESS HERE,"**_ the echoing voice surprise Zorin for a moment, but he stood without fear as he said, "I am Zorin, I came here to receive the title of Garo and your blessing!"

As everything was silent for a moment, as the being that Zorin stood before were judging him, reading his person before the voice spoken again, _**"DO YOU CAME TO CLAME THE ARMOR TO USE IT FOR YOUR NATION, FOR IT TO BE USE AGAINST YOUR PEOPLE EMENIES?"**_

Zorin look down in shame, to know what his home land had become, but that was not the reason as he say, "I did not… I came here to receive Garo not for my Nation, not for the Fire Lord, but for the people, and not just mine, but for family, for friends, for everyone I care about. I came here to claim the title of Garo, not for fame or fortune, but to fight as one who protects!"

Speaking from his heart as the sprits from above sees it and hears it as the voice once again came as it said, _**"VERY WELL. TAKE THE SWORD GAROKEN AND CLAIM WHAT IS YOURS. WE GIVE OUR BLESSING."**_ Zorin nodded, as he look to the Garoken within it's, awaken form stab into a slab of stone in front of it was the gold armor of Garo.

Zorin walks up to it, as he came up to the sword and grasp the handles, without hesitating he pull the sword with his will out of the slab and then he was shine in a golden light as the armor of Garo was soon attach to him now standing there was the new Garo, the Golden knight.

-End of flash back-

"I wish my mother was there to see me become Garo," Zorin said as he did miss his mother still. Aang and Katara gave a smile to him, and soon they went on seeing the statues.

"(Piffs) Past lives, and booming voices. Do you guys really believe in that stuff?" Sokka said as Katara look to her brother and said, "Well I don't know about Garo, but it's true as for when the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

Aang was looking at one statue in particular of a man in fine nation clothing as he seemed to be hypnotized by it. It was then that Katara spoke as she shook him. "Aang snap out of it!" Katara called as it worked.

"Huh?" He asked looking to her.

"Who is that?" Katara asked as Aang looked.

"That's Avatar Roku. The Avatar before me." Aang said as Sokka looked.

"You were a fire bender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met." Sokka said as Katara looked.

"There's no writing how do you know his name?" Katara asked before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Because he's been him, each Avatar has access to wisdom from the Avatar's before them, they always unconsciously access it and always know the name of the Avatar before them just by looking at a statue of them."**_ Zaruba said as Sokka looked.

"You just couldn't get any weirder." Sokka said as Zorin heard something.

The group looked behind them and saw a shadow of a Fire Bender walking torts them. "Fire Bender nobody make a sound." Sokka whispered as Katara looked.

"You're making a sound." Katara said as Aang quickly shushed them.

"That Fire Bender won't know what hit him." Sokka said before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Don't worry it's not a Fire Nation."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin got up and looked to see a Lemur there.

"Lemur!" Aang called happily.

"Dinner." Sokka said with hunger overriding him and thoughts of cooking the lemur dominate in his head.

"Don't listen to him; you're going to be my new pet," Aang said as Sokka spoken up soon after, "Not if I get him first!"

Soon the two came charging in at the lemur, which freaked it out as it took off running as Aang said, "Wait come back!"

The two were gone leaving Katara and Zorin in the room of avatar statues as Katara said, "Do you want to go after them?"

"Eh," Zorin only respond to it as Zorin went of looking at the statues and soon they came across one statue that supposed to be an Earth bender, dress in Madou robes as Zorin said, "So there was an Avatar within the order?"

 _ **"Not really, more like born from a member of the order until they found out he was the avatar, so this one could not join, but worn the clothing to honor their family. Avatar Seto was this one's name,"**_ Zaruba said as Katara thought for a moment and said, "Why couldn't this avatar join, this order of yours?"

 _ **"The avatar is a symbol of balance within the element so one could not take over the other, and only destine to only be a bridge of peace. If an avatar would be within the order itself mean balance would be thrown off,"**_ Zaruba said as Katara got an idea but said, "I don't get everything."

Zorin had a thought as he said, "Think of like this, the order is meant to be guardians fighting in shadows and darkness, while the avatar is guardian himself but meant to fight within the light. The Avatar is a beacon of hope to the people."

"Oh, then you would be the savior shining in darkness then?" Katara said as Zaruba said, _**"That is one of his title, but Garo isn't the only Makai knight out there, even Zorin here had to be train by one to wield soul metal to become one."**_

"Really? Who was he then?" Katara asked as Zorin eyes went dark and then Zaruba said, _**"Maybe I should have not said that part."**_

As Katara felt the tension and knew it as she says, "I'm sorry for asking."

Zorin nod his head and said, "Its fine… he was a good man and an honest knight." Zorin turn to the door and said, "I'm going to get some air." Katara understood as she saw Zorin walk away.

(Fire Nation Colony Navy Docks)

Commander Zhao came walking back into the tent with Zuko and Iroh as he said to them, "My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guard would escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worry I'll try stop you?" Zuko said as Zhao laugh at him and said, "You stop me? Impossible." Saying it like it's a statement as Zuko stood up and said, "Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the avatar before you!"

Iroh stood up not liking the attention that in the air as he said, "Prince Zuko, that enough!"

It would have stop of Zhao didn't open his mouth as he said, "You can compete with me. I have hundreds of warship under my command, and you… your just a banish prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you." Mocking him greatly trying to get under Zuko's skin.

"You're wrong, once I deliver the avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne," Zuko spoken strongly believing he would come back with honor and be a royal prince again.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now. Avatar or no avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure, and a disgrace to the fire nation." Zhao said as Iroh knew it was true, he knew his brother was more ruthless than anyone.

"That's not true," Zuko said trying to defend his father but Zhao keep pushing and said, "You have the scar to prove it."

Zuko roar as he came in front of Zhao and said, "Maybe you would want one that match!"

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked as Zuko said, "Agni kai, at sunset." Zuko said as Zhao had no choice but to accept knowing an Agni kai was a test of honor and pride.

"Very well, it's ashamed your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you, I guess your Uncle would do." Zhao said as he left the tent with a smirk on his face.

As Iroh look to Zuko as he said, "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten the last time you duel a master?" looking over at Zuko's scar as he scolded in anger and said, "I will never forget."

(With Aang)

Aang was still chasing down the Lemur as he almost had it but it slip away into an abandon tent area as Aang went after it as he said, "Hey, Come on out little lemur, that hungry guy won't brother you anymore."

As Aang came to the other side of the tent, as he push away the handing cloth, and to his horror he saw corpse of fire nation soldiers as Aang said, "Fire benders were here?"

Looking ahead and saw one corpse of a monk, gotten a closer look as he saw a familiar amulet as he knew it very well as they were marks of an true air bender master and the only one who had one was… "Gyatso," Aang said as he feel to his knees.

"Hey Aang you find my dinner yet?" Sokka asked as he looked and saw Aang looking like he was in tears. "Aang I wasn't really going to eat the lemur." Sokka said before noticing the remains. "Oh man." Sokka said shocked to see this. "Come on Aang everything will be alright, let's get out of here." Sokka said putting his hand on Aangs shoulder only for Aangs tattoos to begin glowing as with his eyes catching Sokka off guard.

(Air Sanctuary)

Zorin was walking around before Zaruba sensed something. _**"Aang just went into the Avatar State!"**_ Zaruba called as Katara was rise eyed just as Roku's eyes glowed followed by the other statues.

"Aang." Katara said before she began running to find Aang followed by Zorin.

 _ **"I sensed gates opening as well be careful."**_ Zaruba said as sense the sun was blocked by clouds Horrors are able to roam a bit more freely.

"Got it." Zorin said as he ran.

(Earth Kingdom Avatar Temple)

A Priest was wide eyed as the mural of past Avatars was glowing catching the priest by surprise.

(Northern Water Tribe Avatar temple)

The temple was shining a light from the outside as two water tribesman were shocked to see this.

(Fire Nation Avatar temple)

A fire Sage was looking to his fellow Sage with a look of urgency. "Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned." The Fire Sage said as the other Sage was shocked to hear this.

(With Aang)

Aang began to draw in air forming a sphere around him as from the remains around him Horrors began to come out through Gates as the screeched and hissed at being in the human world. But they also smelled food as they saw Sokka and Aang but the air current was keeping them away.

"Aang come on snap out of it." Sokka said before he was thrown away by the wind and the building exploded. The Horrors were also thrown away but they quickly spread their wings and went after their meal which would be Sokka as he screamed in fright.

That was when the Horror was cut away from Sokka as Zorin held the Garoken in his battle stance. "What happened?" Katara asked as she looked to Sokka.

"He found out fire bender's kills Gyatso." Sokka said as Zorin looked.

 _ **"His sadness and rage must have opened the gates and summoned these Horrors."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to Zorin. _**"Zorin it's about time he knew."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Katara I'm going to need your help talking him down especially when there are descendants of survivors counting on him." Zorin said as Katara was shocked as was Sokka.

"Better hurry up, before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka said as Zorin said something as he say, "Or become horror snack food, ether way it won't be good unless we calm him down."

Katara nodded and said, "I'll try my best to calm him." as Katara started to go out into the open area, going against the wind current that being blow around her.

Zorin turn to face the horrors that are trying to come near as he said, "I'll handle the horrors, Sokka, don't let go." Zorin up into the air to let the air current take him, going flying at the horrors as he gave a battle cry before he slash at the first horror.

(Fire Nation Colony Navy Docks: training yard)

Moments away with Zuko on one side with his uncle giving him advice to win, while Commander Zhao with his men on the other side waiting for the Agni Kai to begin.

Iroh started talking to his nephew as he said, "Remember your fire bending basics, prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons."

"I refuse to let him win, "Zuko said as he stood up and face his opponent let the cape fell down.

Zhao did the same as he said, "This would be over quickly."

A soldier rang the gong to let the Agni Kai begin as Zhao and Zuko already in their fire bending stands.

AS the two stair down at each other for just a moment, Zuko made the first move, as he send a fire ball at Zhao at which he step to the side dodging it with ease but took it seriously know how dangers fire can be.

Dodging another one as Zuko send fire ball after fire ball at Zhao, as Zhao himself saw how weak the fire balls were be lift his arms up in defends as one hit him on purpose and only to blow it away as it didn't burn him at all.

Zuko was breathing hard as smoke rises from his arms, he was depleting his own energy fast as Zhao took advantage of that. Zuko started to send stronger fire bends with his kicks at Zhao and he was bending them away.

When Zuko kick in the air sending a huge wave of flames at Zhao, he lower himself and send a wave of fire that cut through Zuko fire wave.

As Iroh saw it was now Zhao is countering as he yell out to Zuko as he said, "Basic Zuko, break his roots!"

Zhao punch and send a large fire ball at Zuko as he bend it away barely as his energy was getting very low for him. Zhao keep going slamming his feet down, keeping his stands strong and send a more bigger fire ball at Zuko as he bend it away, with each step Zhao was gaining ground as Zuko was just getting push back.

And when it became too much Zuko flow back from the force the fire balls gave, even if he block it, the energy behind them was still strong.

AS Zuko was trying to get up, he saw Zhao coming at him in the air and landed near Zuko. As Zhao was about to scar Zuko other eyes with his fire bending, Zuko recover as he force himself up and spin around on his hands, then did a leg sweep under Zhao leg and broke his stands.

Zuko was back on his feet feeling his power quickly rising once again as he gotten into his stands, and skid his feet down to push Zhao back, tripping him up so he doesn't get back into his root stands.

AS Zuko keep pushing him back Iroh felt proud of his Nephew as when he force Zhao back enough, he kick him with a fire kick that force him down on the ground as Zuko came following up to him, close enough that even Zhao cannot dodge a fire ball.

As Zhao look up at Zuko with anger in his eyes, with Zuko giving a stink eye in his scar eye, as Zhao said, "Do it!"

Zuko bend a fire ball at him, the fire ball itself went right of him hitting the ground instead of him, Zuko missed on purpose.

"That's it? Your father raise a coward," Zhao said insulting Zuko but Zuko didn't go for it as he said, "Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back."

Zuko started to walk away knowing he won the Agni Kai, but Zhao didn't take it well as when he stood up, he fire bend a kick at Zuko from behind him, until someone caught his foot to see Iroh stood there holding his foot as he throw Zhao back with ease.

Zhao skid back to his side as Iroh turn to stop Zuko from charging at Zhao for attack him with his back was turn, as he said, "No prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory."

Turning back to Zhao as Iroh said, "So this is how the great commander Zhao acts in defeats? Disgraceful."

Zhao felt lesser now of how Iroh stop him and push him back like it was nothing as Iron said to him, "Even is exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko look to his uncle as he felt something good inside, to be praise by his actions.

AS Iron started to turn around to the harbor and said, "Thank you for the tea, it was delouses." Zuko follow his uncle out to the harbor as Zhao let out a huff, as he didn't like it, not one bit.

AS Zuko and Iroh left the training yard Zuko asked, "Did you really mean that uncle?"

"Of course, I told you king san tea is my favorite," Iroh said messing with Zuko a bit knowing what Zuko really meant. And soon headed to their now repaired ship.

(Aang and the others)

"Aang I know your upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom." Katara called as Aang was levitating in the air with airbending.

"Yeah." Zorin began as he slashed through a Horror. "Monk Gyatso and the airbenders you knew may be gone but there legacy lives on! The Makai Order we saved some of them and are keeping them hidden from the fire Nation! Yes there few in numbers but we saved as many as we can and your there only link to the age they lost!" Zorin called as he slashed another Horror. "So Aang don't give into your anger and sadness!" Zorin called as he tried to keep his footing from the wind current.

"Yes you still have a family. Sokka, Zorin, and I we're your family now!" Katara called as those words seemed to have done the trick as Aang started to lower himself with the winds dying down. Once it was done and the winds died Katara and Sokka went to Aang. Though the Horrors they took the chance to attack as Zorin then slashed them away.

"Horrors I will cut down your Inga." Zorin said before summoning his armor as soon Garo stood in Zorin's place.

 **"Golden Knight?!"** A Horror called as Garo took a battle stance with his legs bended a bit, his sword pointing at the Horrors from next to his head, and his left hand at the pummel of his sword. Garo roared as he charged at the Horrors and began slashing at them and easily cutting them down. It wasn't long until the Horrors were all cut down and sealed as Garo sheathed his sword and disengaged his armor. Zorin then walked over to Sokka and Katara as he looked to Aang.

"Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you, promise." Sokka said as Zorin placed his hand on Aang's bald head.

"Don't worry the same goes for me." Zorin said as Katara then took Aangs hand as the glow then stopped. When Aang was back to normal he collapsed Katara's arms.

"I'm sorry." Aang apologized as Katara looked.

"It's ok it wasn't your fault." Katara said as he looked to Zorin.

"Are there really other airbenders in the Makai being protected?" Aang asked as Zorin nodded.

"Yes some are even a part of it we're keeping them hidden so the Fire Nation doesn't hunt them down." Zorin said as Aang smiled to Zorin.

"Thank you." Aang said as Zorin nodded.

(Later at the Sanctuary)

Aang was looking at the statue of Avatar Roku as he had so many questions but so little answers. It was then that Katara appeared as she looked to Aang. "Everything is packed. You ready to go?" Katara asked as she looked to Aang.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asked as Zorin was nearby.

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara said before the group noticed something. They turned and saw the Lemur from before at the door holding some fruit as it hopped over to Sokka and put the food there as it brought a smile onto Sokka's face. Sokka then began to eat as Aang smiled.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka." Aang said as Zorin saw this.

"Can't talk must eat." Sokka said as Zorin chuckled just as the lemur jumped to Aang's shoulders and hid behind his head.

"Hey little guy." Aang said as he smiled a little.

(Scene Break)

"You, me, and Appa we're all that's left of this place we have to stick together." Aang said as he looked upon the old temple. "Katara, Sokka, Zorin say hello to the newest member of our family." Aang said as he walked to them with the lemur on his arm.

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asked as the lemur then jumped to Sokka and took his food before going back to Aang and eating.

"Momo." Aang said as Sokka had the look of he was about to eat mixed with a shocked look as Katara, Aang, and Zorin then laughed as Zorin was more laughing at Sokka.

(Scene Break that night)

The group was flying away on Appa as Aang looked to his old home as it disappeared into the clouds. He looked at it longingly as he knew a lot has changed in 100 years but hopefully he can adapt and figure out how to be the Avatar. The Temple was soon gone as Zorin put a hand on Aang's shoulder and nodded to him knowing it was ok for Aang to miss his home.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well there you have it. Anyway please leave a review or two telling me what you think. Anyway as always Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter. Man three reviews all for chapter 2. Man either I'm losing my touch or people don't care much for Avatar the Last Airbender. Anyway on to the story and as always leave a review behind, and smash those favorite and follow buttons.

(Red screen background)

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he Airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin as the other remain in the shadow, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and the other knight raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

-Story start-

(Zuko's war ship)

Zuko in in his room meditating, controlling his breaths as 4 lit candle rises slightly as he breaths. As Iroh came open the door as Zuko started to say, "The only reason you should be interrupted me is if you have news about the Avatar."

"We'll there news, but you may not like it, don't get too upset." Iroh said as he fully came in the room as Zuko remand calm for now as he said, "Uncle, you taught me keeping a level head is a sigh of a great leader, now whatever you have to say, I can take it."

"Okay then… we have no idea where he is," Iroh said as the candles bust with flames with Zuko said, "What?!"

Iroh bend the flames down and open up a fan as he said, "You should open a window in here."

"Give me the map," Zuko said taking the map that was in his Uncle's hand and open it as Iroh said, "There have been multiple sightings of avatar, but he is impossible to track now."

"How am I going to find him uncle? He's clearly a master of basic maneuvers; with my brother help no doubted," Zuko said as he looks at a map where the avatars have been sighted, as they went into a zig-zag pattern that not even with each other.

(Scene break)

Looking at a similar map as Sokka asked, "You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

"Well I know it's near water," Aang said as the scene change to above to see they were above the middle of the sea.

"Well I guess we're getting close." Sokka said, then the scene back to them Riding on Appa, as Sokka look to Zorin who was laying back enjoy the sun beaming down as he asked, "Hey when you get news of evil spirits, you know where you're going right?"

"Horrors," Zorin corrected him, then he went on saying, "And no. I usually drift around until a message comes to me by a messenger, and even then I have to ask for direction… once in a while." Everyone gave a deadpan look to him as Zaruba said, _**"He's always been like this, as it always been troublesome."**_

Zorin seem didn't mind what Zaruba said as everyone shrugs and went on doing what they were doing. Aang flying Appa, Sokka looking at the map and Katara sewing up Sokka's pants as somehow he rip them on a rock at the last stop.

Aang look back at Katara as she keep sewing, then Aang asked Momo, "Momo, marbles please." The Lemur understood as he went in Aang robes to find the bag and brought them out and gave them to Aang.

"Hey Katara, check out this air bending trick," Aang said as he use his Air bending skills to make the marbles spin around in the air without them dropping out of place.

Katara wasn't looking as she said, "That great Aang."

Aang caught the marbles as they fell and said, "You didn't even look." Katara look back at Aang this time and said, "That great." Sounded more excited just to humor Aang but gave a look and said, "But I'm not doing it."

"Stop bugging her Aang, you need to give girls their space when they do their sewing," Sokka said as Katara seem offended by that as she said, "What does me being a girl have to do with Sewing?"

"Simple, girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and Guys are better at hunting, and fighting and stuff like that." Sokka said as Katara gave a deadpan look to her brother as she did not like what he was saying as he went on as he said, "It's just the natural order of things, like how this Makai Order is mostly men right?"

Zorin groin to Sokka stupidity and which he had a stick to hit him with and said, "Some of them, both men and women can become Makai priest, and priestess are aggressive with hand to hand combat do too a lot of women can't really become knights outside of special circumstances like for example the armor was designed for woman."

"Oh so it the knights are the big and strong men right?" Sokka as Katara was getting angry at this as Zorin groin again and said, "Don't get me started Sokka, as I swear a girl will kick your ass one day, and hopefully beat it with a huge stick."

Sokka piffs and said, "How can they if they can't handle this?" AS he held up his arm to show off his muscle, only to get his pants get thrown at him by Katara as she says, "look I'm all done, and what a great job I did."

Sokka got his pants off his face and said, "Wait, I was just kidding! I can't wear these!" showing his pants still have a huge hole in them.

"Relax Sokka, where we're going. You don't need any pants." Aang said as he turn Appa as Momo growl a bit as Appa roar and turn to where Aang was pulling.

Soon enough they reach an island that look to have a crescent moon shape to it as now on land as Sokka said, "We just made a pit stop yesterday. Should we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

"He's right at this rate we won't get to the North Pole till spring." Katara said as Aang looked.

"But Appa is tired already, aren't you boy?" Aang asked as Appa was silent with nothing but a grunt. "I said, aren't you boy?" Aang said poking Appa with his elbow. Which caused him to roar that sounded like a yawn.

"Yeah that was real convincing. Still hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster." Sokka said as Aang saw it.

"Look." Aang called as he pointed out to the water where giant koi fish jumped out and splashed back into the water as Katara and Sokka were shocked. Zorin meanwhile looked worried as he had been to this island before on a hunt, luckily he was able to get in and out without being noticed but now he wasn't so sure. "That's why we're here, Elephant Koi and I'm gonna ride them. Katara you gotta watch me." Aang said as he disrobed to his underwear as he was ready. Aang then dived into the water before jumping out with a yelp. "Cold!" He called as the water was cold especially this time of year and what with it being close to the South Pole.

Sokka and Katara looked to each other as Zorin was about to warn Aang but was too late. "We need to get him out of there." Zorin said as Sokka looked.

"Why?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked.

"Because there's a giant sea serpent in the water called the Unagi and it eats whatever gets into its domain especially Elephant Koi." Zorin said as Katara looked.

"Maybe it's not there today." Katara said as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"She could be right it doesn't always appear but it's probably better safe than sorry."**_ Zaruba said as soon Katara saw Aang on the Koi Fish dorsal fin as it splashed in the water and began swimming with Aang on its back holding the fin.

Aang waved as he laughed as he was having fun. Katara cheered him on as Zorin was pasting back and forth worried that the Unagi might show up. The Koi then dived as it swam around a bit as Zorin was still nervous.

"He looks pretty good out there." Katara said as Sokka was skeptical.

"Are you kidding the fish is doing all the work." Sokka said as Katara saw what Appa was doing.

"No Appa don't eat that!" Katara called running after Appa just as Aang looked and saw Katara running off.

(With Aang)

As Aang saw Katara run off he looked sadly as he looked away. "Ah man." Aang said noticing how Katara ran off.

(At the beach)

"There's something in the water!" Sokka called as Zaruba sensed it.

 _ **"It's the Unagi we need to get Aang out of there now!"**_ Zaruba yelled as Zorin looked.

"Aang get out of the water you're going to be eaten!" Zorin yelled out as the Unagi ate a Koi.

That was when Katara appeared. "What's wrong?" Katara asked as Zorin spoke.

"The Unagi is awake and on the prowl!" Zorin called as he kept trying to call Aang to get him back to shore.

"Aang!" Sokka called as Katara followed.

"Get out of there!" Katara called as Zorin joined in.

"You're going to get eaten!" Zorin called as he had to get Aang out of there now.

(With Aang)

Aang saw this as he thought they were cheering him on before his Koi fish abruptly stopped sending him flying into the water. That was when Aang saw a large shadow towering over him as he turned around and saw a giant fin as he went wide eyed and screamed. He then airbended out of the water and began running away as luckily Aang made it to shore. But when he did he crashed into Sokka sending him tumbling to the ground with a yelp.

The Unagi dived back into the water as Zorin looked. "Ok we're good now, we're all good." Zorin said as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"That was a close one we should research the places we land in more so we know what to expect when Aang goes to goof off."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

Aang was getting dressed as it wasn't long till he was dressed again as Sokka spoke. "Well let's not stay and try our luck again time to hit the road." Sokka said as soon from the trees girls in combat dresses jumped down as they had fans as weapons and face paint similar to a certain Avatar on their faces. Zorin tried to fight but the girls had gotten the jump on him as Zaruba even comment so he knew they weren't Horrors. It wasn't long until Momo was in a bag and the group was tied up and blind folded.

"Ok I'm seriously off my game if I didn't counter that." Zorin said as he was blind folded.

"I guess we can stay awhile." Sokka said seeing they had lost.

(Later at the village)

"Your four has some explaining to do," As an older man said to the 4 as a new voice as it did sound like a girl that said, "If you don't answer all of our question, we will throw you back into the water with the Unagi."

Zorin was in the back area of the poll they were tied too so he barely could hear them, but he could clearly hear Sokka saying, "Show yourself cowards!"

Soon the blind folds were taken off, as Sokka see in front of him where female warriors with face paint on them as Sokka asked, "Who are you? Where are the men that ambush us?"

Zorin groin as he did not want to deal with this as the leader of the female warriors said, "There were no men, we ambush you. Now tell us who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Zorin put a hand on the ropes to feel out tight it was, it was tight, but left enough for breathing room.

"Wait a second. There's no way a bunch of girls took us down," Sokka said now being an idea as Zorin said to himself, "You idiot."

"It looks like the Unagi is going to eat well tonight." The leader said as Katara spoke up.

"Wait don't hurt him, he's an idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about." Katara said as then Zorin felt the blind fold come off him as Zorin smiled nervously.

"Hey what's up?" He asked as the old man looked at him.

"He is fire nation possibly a spy we should throw him back with the Unagi." The old man said as the leader of the girls looked to him as if inspecting him as Zorin could make out the Scythe tied to her back.

"Wait I think he's different." The girl said as she looked to Zorin. Before the old leader could retort the girl talked. "What is the first lesson a protector with armor is taught when he begins training?" She asked as Zorin looked as he knew the answer.

"Do not drop your sword, your sword will save your life one day, and that life will then protect many more lives." Zorin said as the girl looked.

"He's ok." She said detecting no lies from him.

"Anyway I apologize for what happened it's my fault I wanted to ride the Elephant Koi I'm sorry." Aang said as the old man looked.

"And how do we know you are not Fire Nation Spies? Kiyoshi Island had stayed out of the war for this long and we intend to keep it that way." The old man said as Aang was surprised.

"Wait this island is named after Avatar Kiyoshi I know her." Aang said as the old man looked.

"Impossible Avatar Kiyoshi was born here and had lived almost 400 years ago." The old man said before Aang spoke.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." Aang said as the leader of the Kiyoshi Warriors glared.

"Impossible the last Avatar was an airbender who vanished over a hundred year ago." She said as Aang looked.

"Yeap that's me." Aang said as the old man looked.

"Throw the imposter to the Unagi." He said as the girls pulled out there fans ready to get rid of Aang.

Zorin quickly and calmly said, "Aang, please use your air bending. The rope is going to break anyways." Zorin used his finger to make small fire to light the rope keeping the embers from expanding no further than to the rope a breaking point.

As Aang jump in the air using his Air bending ability, as the rope did break and everyone was free. Aang went a little overboard as he did jump to the other side of the Kiyoshi warriors and they were like 'Aww!'

As the old man saw and couldn't believe it unless he saw it and said, "It's true, you are the Avatar."

As Aang read the mood a little too much as he said, "Now check this out!" as he took out the marbles again and use his air bending skill to spin them around again, as the people who saw it cheer, even a guy who seem to be a little too cheery as Zorin thought something was wrong, and was somewhat right as the guy was soon foaming at his mouth and fainted.

Zorin was getting his baring again as the leader of the Kiyoshi warriors step up to him, then pick up the ropes that was tied to him, and saw the slight burn spot on it as she says in a low tone, "Fire bender?" Zorin look to her and said, "If I was with them, then I would not be who I am today."

"Who are you then?" she asked she narrow her eyes to him as Zorin he said, "Zorin Sai, for now." Given a fake name raising up Zaruba as he started to talk to her as he said, "The Golden Knight Garo."

The girls eyes widen to hear the legendary Makai knight was here on the Island as she nod and said, "I'm Suki, the leader of the Kiyoshi warriors, as well as The 'Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba,'." Giving a glimpse of her scythe before she put it back and said, "Your secret is safe with me, as it's an honor to meet you."

Zorin gave a quick bow to her, to show respect and said, "It's an honor to meet the scorching heat knight as well."

"You are not like your friend," Suki said as Zorin gave a look and said, "Do I look like, a water tribe moron?" Sokka for some reason sneeze.

(Northern water village)

"ACHOO!" as someone sneeze then someone said, "Say it, not spray it, Hahn!"

(Kiyoshi Island)

As everyone was celebrating, as a little girl ran around telling people the Avatar is here on the Island, as a fisher man heard and soon told the fish market guy as he sold his fish to him, as the fish market guy told a stranger about the avatar as well who was buying the same fish, but didn't know who he was as the stranger soon return to a familiar war ship.

(Zuko)

As Zuko was about to eat the fish the person bought from the fish market guy as he said to his leader as Zuko said, "The avatar is on Kiyoshi Island?"

Turning to his uncle as he said, "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time." Zuko walk off without touching his plate as Iroh look down to it as he said, "Are you going to finish that?"

Zuko came back as he took the plate and said, "I was going to save it for later."

Iroh seem disappointed as he wasn't going to eat fresh cook fish.

(Scene break, Kiyoshi Island)

The entire village seem to come to life as a few people were restoring, Avatar Kiyoshi, statue as someone was repainting the eyes, and someone painting the back of it.

Appa was getting special treatment as well as he was getting a scrub down on his fur and his horns, while he was eating hay.

Inside the main building as Aang and Katara was there having breakfast as Aang said, "Oh wow dessert for breakfast."

Aang began to eat as Zorin also ate his meal. "The second people sure know how to treat an Avatar." Aang said as he ate. "Katara you got to try these." Aang said as Momo tried to grab some.

"Well maybe just a bite." Katara said before she began to dig in.

Aang then noticed how Sokka was silent as he looked. "Sokka what's your problem? Eat!" Aang said as Sokka had a scowl on his face as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm not hungry." Sokka said as Aang was shocked to hear this.

"But you're always hungry." Aang said as Katara smirked.

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." Katara said as Sokka glared as he looked to Katara.

"They snuck up on me." Sokka said as Katara looked.

"Right and then they kicked your butt." Katara said smugly as Zorin smirked.

"Karma's a bitch Sokka." Zorin said as he ate.

"Quiet you and sneak attacks don't count." Sokka said as he got up and stormed off grumbling. Only to then come back and take some food before storming off again.

"What he's so grumpy about? It's great here, they giving us the royal treatment," Aang said as Katara was getting a bad feeling about it as Katara said to him, "Aang, don't get too comfortable. It's risky to stay in one place for very long."

Momo's hand reach up to the table and search for something as Aang said, "I'm sure we'll be fine, and besides you see how happy I making this town?" Aang gave something to Momo as his hand vanishes right away.

Soon turning to the window as he said, "They even cleaning that statue in my honor." What Aang didn't know is how much Inga was coming forth as Zaruba has been sensing it even sense Aang air bend in front of people showing he's the Avatar, but Zorin didn't want to tell the guy about it as the Inga is only minimal, not greatly huge and center to spawn a powerful horror, but still could summon one if not carful.

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar, I just hope it doesn't go to your head," Katara said as she is worry about him.

"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk," Aang said as Zorin said, "Who is a simple boy, with simple needs? Have you seen the crowd outside yet?" Zorin said as he did get a look after he got up and saw outside.

As Aang walk to the window and look down to see the crowd Zorin was talking about. A group of girl were literally screaming for him. Aang blush, and Katara rolling her eyes, out of annoyed or jealousy, hard to tell really, but she did stick out her tong and gave a raspberry.

Zorin was wrapping up his breakfast and said, "I'm going out away from here." Knowing Aang would do something crazy, Zorin would most likely get some training in just in case to save Aang from the fangirls or Zuko as he could tell is still hunting out for them.

(Scene break)

Out in the middle of the beach area where it was sounded most peaceful as the wood was ether too silent or maybe echoing the screams of the girls following Aang around. Zorin had his duster off and sword out as he slash and stabs the air, going over his swordsmanship.

Finishing up one set, before he reseat as he lay his sword on his arm about to do another until he hear a small clap, as he stops getting out of his stands to see Suki with her scythe on her side as she said, "Your very skill with the sword. How long have you been doing so?"

Zorin titled his head to the side and other side as he said, "A little more than half my life time right now. I use to practice before I job the Order, but it wasn't as graceful as they were back then. Mostly swinging around a bush before someone set me up with a wooden dummy, until I accidently lit it on fire."

Suki raise an eyebrow to that as Zorin said, "Don't ask, I was seeing if I can combine fire bending with my wooden sword, until I learn that wood is very flammable."

Suki laugh at that and said, "Not the brightest, hu?"

"Hey, I was 7, I just learn not to stick a spider in my sister's bed, but it was funny to see," Zorin said as Suki keep laughing and said, "You're not like any other knight I seen before."

Zorin shrugs and said, "If it was, then I would not be Unique, as my sensei said, 'it best to be your own man than someone else'. Another than my life story, why are you out here for?"

Suki pull out her fans and set them aside as well pull her skirt part of her Kiyoshi uniform, but had pants underneath, and them drew her scythe as it fold out into a full scythe and said, "I wanted to test my skills against yours before returning to the Dojo."

"Let me guess, they aren't at your level and don't want to hurt them to test your skills?" Zorin asked as Suki nodded and she said, "That and to get away as the whole place has gone crazy when you guys arrived."

Zorin rub the back of his head and said, "Yea, sorry about that, we wanted to leave right away after Aang had his fun, but then you and the other warrior got the jump on us and you know the rest."

Suki got it as she said, "Well maybe I should say sorry for taking you guys in, but I didn't know you were a knight then and I had to follow the rules."

Zorin nodded and said, "I understands, but it's too late for that, might go with it and well get some training done, as you said you wanted to test my skills against your?"

Suki nods to him as Zorin said, "I want to test yours against mine as well."

A little later both Zorin and Suki were clashing weapon against each other and see who can force the other down first.

Zorin slashed at his Suki who dodged the attack with ease only for Zorin to pull out his sheath and hit Yuki with it catching her off guard. Zorin then charged at her as she fell to the ground but Suki fixed her landing and blocked Zorin's attack with her scythe as she then pushed him away. Suki then charged at Zorin as Zorin slashed with his sword to stop the attack but Zorin then used his sheath to block another attack by Suki. The two were in a stalemate as Zorin then kicked Suki as her arms were preoccupied with blocking the attack.

Zorin then slashed at Suki as she began blocking each blow but Zorin was relentless. Suki then dodge rolled away from an attack as Zorin spun his sword and sheath around in his hand before talking a battle stance. "You're good." Suki said as Zorin smirked.

"You're not bad yourself." Zorin said with a smirk as he held his battle stance.

"Almost makes me want to go all out, almost." Suki said as Zorin smirked. Suki then charged at Zorin as Zorin then at the last minute stepped to the side and tripped Suki causing her to go tumbling as Zorin then pointed his sword at her neck. Suki looked before h conceded defeat as Zorin smiled and sheathed his sword and putting his hand out to help her up.

"Need a hand?" Zorin asked as Suki smiled and took Zorin's hand and in turn Zorin helped her onto her feat.

"Thank you, it's been a while sense I fought like that, even horrors that show up isn't that strong," Zorin nodded and said, "No problem. I'm happy to help a knight in arms."

They gave a handshake as Suki put back her skirt, and picked up her fans and place them back on her belt before she headed back to the Dojo.

For Zorin, he carries on a Zaruba said, _**"You made a new friend."**_

"One heck of a sparring partner as well, but she still have a while before she could hone her skills," Zorin stated as he went on training.

(At the village Dojo)

Sokka lean in to look inside the Dojo and look for Suki, thinking he would show how tough he is, but didn't see her.

"Do you need something?" Sokka freak out, as the girls inside the Dojo stop and look to the door to see their leader and Sokka as he came to say, "Don't sneak on my like that." Suki walked in and stood in front of the girls now.

"Hm, what are you doing here?" Suki asked ready to strike the water tribe boy as he stretch himself a bit as he said, "I came here looking for somewhere to get a little workout."

Suki smile and said, "Well you're in the right place."

As Suki remember what accrue yesterday as she said, "Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you were friends with the avatar." She didn't dare to say Zorin being friend with him, as he seem to be just a traveling companion to him, also she thought he wanted his stature of Garo to be keep a secret still as she didn't say it in front of the girls.

"It's alright, I mean normally hold a grudge, but seeing you guy are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception," Sokka just dug himself a hole, and soon going to be in it.

"I certain hope so. A big strong man like you, we wouldn't stand a chance," Suki said in a mock tone.

Sokka loosening his joints looking like an idiot still as he said, "True, but don't feel bad. After all I'm the best warrior in my village."

"Wow, best warrior, Hu? In your whole village? Maybe if you would be so kind to us to give a demonstration," Suki said as Sokka face just went blank as he didn't think that far ahead and as he said, "Oh, uh well, I mean that I-" Suki cut him off as she turn to the girls and said, "Come one girl, would you like him to show us some moves?" The girls just laugh at that.

"Well if that's what you want I'll be happy." Sokka said as he didn't realized he walked into a trap. "Alright you stand over there." Sokka said as he got Suki in position. "Now this may be a little tough but try and block me." Sokka said before he sent a punch at him only to be hit by the fan to his shoulder causing him to yelp. "Good of course I was going easy on you." Sokka said as Suki looked.

"Of course." She said as even though she spared with Zorin she still had more than enough strength to deal with a sexist idiot.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Sokka called out as he sent a kick at Suki only to be sent flying back as Suki then opened the fan and began to fan herself. "That does it!" Sokka called out only to be hit and skinned around by Suki. Suki then grabbed Sokka's belt and tied his arm and leg together causing him to hop around before falling down.

"Anything else you wanna teach us?" Suki asked causing the girls to laugh as Sokka blushed.

(Meanwhile with Aang)

Aang with his fan girls look up at Avatar Kiyoshi statue as Aang began to say, "There she is girls, me in a past life." As the girl went, 'Ooohh!"

"You were pretty," A small girl said as Aang had a thought and said, "Excuses me for second ladies."

Going to where Katara was at as she was picking up supplies for their trip, as they might not be stopping at a another village or town for a while as Aang came up to behind her as she look and see him and says, "Oh, good. Can you help me carry this back to the room, it's a little heavy."

"Actually, I can't right now," Aang said as it surprise Katara for a moment as she said, "what do you mean, you can't?"

"I promise the girls I'll give them a ride on Appa, why don't you come with us? It would be fun." Aang offer as Katara knew there were more important things to do as she said, "Watching you show off to a bunch of girls does not sound like fun."

"Well nether is carrying your basket," Aang resorted as Katara kind of snap as she said, "This isn't my basket, these supplies is for our trip. I told you we have to leave Kiyoshi pretty soon."

"I don't want to leave Kiyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it yet, but there something I really like about this place," Aang said as he put his hand to his chin as he kind of turn to the girls behind him as they giggle.

As a girl stomp her foot down as she was tired of waiting and said, "What's taking you so long Aangy?"

Aang look back as he gave a quick wave as Katara question, "Aangy?"

"Just a second Coco," Aang said as Katara didn't like Aang attitude and said, "A simple monk hu? I think Zorin was right, and I thought you promise me this avatar stuff wouldn't get to your head."

"It didn't." Aang denies it but it did as he both taking advantage and being taken advantage of by the girls.

"You know what I think; you don't want to come because you're jealous," Aang said, as Katara was getting annoyed and just said, "Jealous, of what?"

Aang resorted as he said, "Jealous of we're having so much fun without you." Katara roll her eyes as she went on packing the basket with even more food as she said, "That ridiculous."

"It is ridiculous, but I understand," Aang said in a cocky manner like he know is all as Katara growl as she went off with her basket with the girl getting tired of waiting already ran up to Aang and took him as they laugh.

(Scene break)

Sokka stood outside the dojo once more as he waited a moment as he try to think of something to say before he went in.

Inside the dojo, Suki was going over drills with the Kiyoshi warriors, getting their form perfect, even down the strike.

Sokka came in and said, "Uh, hey Suki." Everyone stop and look to Sokka as Suki asked, "Hoping for another dance lesson?"

"No I- well, let me explain," Sokka became but could not figure out what to say as suki was getting tired of him and said, "Spit it out. What do you want?"

Sokka could not think of anything else other than kneeling down and said, "I'll honor if you teach me." "Even if I'm a girl?" Suki asked as she was tired of the sexist idiot.

"I'm sorry if insulated you earlier, I was wrong," Sokka apologies as Suki nodded for a moment and then she said, "Normally we don't teach outsiders, let alone boys."

"Please, make an exception, I won't let you down" Sokka said as he bowed to her, trying to do better.

As Suki took a moment and thought, and could not make up her mind, as she sees Zorin by the door as he gave a small nod then a smile to her as she understood as she smile and said, "Alright, but you have to follow our tradition."

Sokka lift his head and said, "Of course." As Suki gave a bigger smile and said, "And I mean all of them."

Zorin was laughing on the inside as he soon left as Sokka didn't know what he was getting into, but to what Zorin said before, "Karma is a bitch."

Sokka was dress up as a Kiyoshi warrior, make up and all as Sokka asked, "Do I really have to wear this? Feels a little girly."

"It's a warriors uniform you should be proud. The silk thread symbolizes the blood that flows through our veins, the golden symbol represents the warrior's heart." Suki said as Sokka smiled.

"Bravery and honor." Sokka said as Aang arrived just as Zorin decided to let him have it.

"Hey Sokka, nice dress." Aang said as Zorin laughed because Sokka looked to happy only for Aang to shoot him down.

(Later with Aang)

Aang arrived to see Katara practicing Water bending as he looked to her just as Zorin arrived. "Katara remember how the Unagi almost got me yesterday?" Aang asked as Zorin looked.

"I do especially sense I tried to tell you to stay out of the water." Zorin said as Katara looked.

"Yeah." Katara said as Aang smiled.

"Well I'm going to go ride it now, it's going to be real dangerous." Aang said as Katara looked.

"Good for you." Katara said as Aang was caught off guard.

"You're not going to stop me?" Aang asked as Zorin was shocked.

"Nope. Have fun." Katara said as Zorin looked.

"You're joking." Zorin said as he was shocked to hear this.

"I will." Aang said as Zorin was lost.

"Great." Katara replied as she practiced.

"I know it's great." Aang countered as Katara didn't lose her focus.

"Well I'm glad you know." Katara said as Zorin and even Zaruba were lost.

"I'm glad you're glad." Aang said getting angry with the whole silent treatment.

"Good." Katara said as Aang had enough.

"Fine!" He called as Katara lost her focus and the water fell down. Aang left but stopped real quickly to look at Katara sadly as Zorin caught is just before Aang left as Katara then looked to where Aang was as she held her arms as they left.

"What just happened?" Zorin asked as he saw this.

 _ **"The fleeting of hearts."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin was confused.

(Back with Sokka and Suki)

"You're not going to get it in one day, even I'm not that good." Suki said as Sokka practiced.

"I'm think I'm starting to get it." Sokka said as he kept practicing but it soon ended with his fan flying out of his hand and hitting the tree knocking down Snow.

Suki looked as she smiled to him before speaking. "It's not about strength. Our technique is about using are opponents force against them, loosen up and think of the fan as an extension of your arm. Wait for an opening and then-." Suki began only for Sokka to block her strike and knocked her down. Sokka was caught off guard before trying to look like he meant to do that only to cause Suki to get mad. "I fell on purpose to make you feel better." Suki said trying to defend herself.

"I got you admit I got you." Sokka said as he pointed at Suki only for her to grab his finger and bend it back causing him to wince in pain.

"Ok it was a lucky shot, let's see if you can do it again." Suki said as she and Sokka soon took a battle stance.

(Later at the Unagi beach)

Aang was back in the water, while his fan girl stayed on the beach waiting for the Unagi to show up, unknown to anything of them Zorin was hanging back in the trees watching over Aang as Zaruba is sensing out the Unagi if it shows, then Zorin would be ready to take action if need be.

As the girls keep waiting, the one girl who hated waiting asked, "What's taking so long?"

"I'm sure it would be here any minute," Aang said as Aang look for his marbles and said, "What about this?" as the girls look disappointed in it as it seem Aang use it too many times as another of the girls said, "Not that again. Boring." As a few girls got up and about to leave seeing how dark it was getting.

"Where the Unagi? It's getting late," The girl said soon all the girls were leaving as Aang called out, "Wait don't leave."

"Sorry Aang, maybe next time?" The girl said as she follow the rest and now Aang was by himself as he lower himself into the water until he was blowing out bubbles.

As the girls walk away, one came walking up to the beach and it was Katara, worrying about Aang.

As Aang was surprise to see her as he said, "Katara, You showed up!"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe, you really had me worried," Katara said Zorin came out from the trees and said, "Didn't have to worry too much, I was near by watching over things."

Katara nodded and said, "Thanks." Zorin gave a smile and said, "No problem."

"But back there, you act like you didn't care," Aang said as Katara did look sad and said, "I'm sorry." "Me too," Aang reply looked sad to know the avatar did get to him as he said, "I did let all the attention go to my head. I was being a jerk."

"Well get out of the water before you catch a cold you big jerk." Katara called as Zaruba sensed it.

"And you better make it fast before the Unagi reaches the surface!" Zaruba called as Zorin was wide eyed just as Aang was swimming back.

"On my way." Aang called as he swam. It was then that the Unagi's fin was seen as Katara and Zorin gasped at this. The Unagi soon surfaced as it was a giant sea serpent as it roared seeing Aang on its body. It then sent a torrent of water out of its mouth at Aang who held on to its fin as he got wet. The Unagi tried to chomp on Aang only for Aang to grab is whisker like appendage and hang on for dear life as the Unagi looked at him.

The Unagi swung its head around trying to get Aang as it roared with Aang screaming as he held on for dear life. "Hang on Aang!" Katara called as Zorin looked.

"I got to help him." Zorin called as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"You can't even if you donned your armor you wouldn't make it in time."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin cursed his luck.

Aang soon lost his hand as he was sent flying into the water as when he surfaced he was unconscious as Katara was freaked out. "Aang!" She called going into the water after him trying to help him before he got eaten.

Zorin saw the Unagi swimming fast as he said, "She won't make it back. I got to do something."

As he took a moment too think as he can really use his armor within water that well, only leaving him with one option as he look down at his hand as his green flame ignited.

 _ **"You held back with people, but with a sea serpent like that, I say go for it,"**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nodded and he started to run in the water.

Katara gotten Aang before the Unagi came, but it rose up from the water and was on top of them about to dive down to devour them.

Katara was about to do something until Zorin came running in the best he could as water was really hard to run on. As his arms became cover with his green flames as he took a stands, and then he use the strongest fire bend he could bring out as he sent out a huge stream of fire, almost to the size of the Unagi head as he aim between it, and them.

A wave of water and steam shot up at the Unagi as it became blind in it and completely missed Aang and Katara as they got carry by a wave to some rock along with Zorin as he could not keep his footing in the water.

Zorin was back on the beach cold and wet and said, "No more animal rides, as I'm not doing that again."

 _ **"At least you had a 'wave' of a good time,"**_ Zaruba joked before Zorin said, "Not funny."

Katara and Aang got wash up to the rocks, as Katara look over them to see the Unagi was throwing a fit as it spewed out streams of water and roar out, before it dived back into the waters and wait for another kind.

AS the Unagi left, a war ship out in the horizon showed as Zorin said, "Great, he here."

Katara saw the same thing as she said, "Zuko!"

The war ship came to a stop as it was close to land and open the front before Zuko and other people riding Rhinos came out, as Zuko said, "I want the Avatar alive, as well my brother. Zorin must not be harmed."

Quickly getting to dry land area as Zorin is keep a watch out as the Rhinos came by, but didn't see them, as Katara was trying to wake up Aang as she said, "Wake up Aang."

Shaking him a bit, but he wasn't breathing, as Katara thought there might have been water in his lungs, she lower her hand to his chest and felt the water in him before bending it out of his mouth as fresh air came rushing in, as Aang cough up any water left in his lungs before he open his eyes and calls out, "Katara?"

Katara smile to him to see him well, as Aang said, "Don't ride the Unagi. Not fun."

"Of course you moron. Sea beast are not to be mess with, as well no more animal rides for you," Zorin said as Aang moan in disappointment to that, as he really wanted to ride the hog monkeys.

(With Sokka and Suki)

Sokka and Suki were sparring as Suki had a fan. Suki then tried to strike Sokka who blocked the attack as both smiled.

"Not bad." Suki said as Sokka smiled.

That was when the village leader appeared as he looked to them. "Fire benders have landed on our shores, girls come quickly!" The leader said as Suki followed.

"Hey I'm not a-! Ah whatever." Sokka said before following.

(I'm the village)

Zuko was on his rhino as was his Soldiers as they looked for Aang and co. "Come out Avatar! You can't hide from me forever! And Zorin make this easy on yourself and come home!" Zuko called as he looked for the two.

For a while with no answer Zuko scold and said to his troops, "Find them." 3 rhinos with 2 guy on each one move out into the village.

Between building, and over roof tops, the Kiyoshi warriors were getting into position to strike, as the fire nation soldiers came in close, the warriors strike down fast, knocking down a few fire soldiers and disarming them fast.

Suki came running fast at Zuko, as he fire bend at her, she dodge them with ease, as she was about to get a hit on Zuko, he quickly turn his Rhino around so its tail would hit her in midair.

As Zuko was about to finish her off as he sent a fire ball at her, Sokka came in just in time with his fan and smack the fire ball away.

Zuko was about to do another fire ball, a Kiyoshi warrior ambush him from above as she force him off his Rhino, as it took off.

Sokka looked over to the fallen Prince as he said, "I guess trainings over." He and few other warrior surrounded Zuko with their fans ready.

Zuko quickly spin around on his hand as he 360 fire bend kick all the warriors around him sending one inside a build, Suki into a pillar, and Sokka, he dodged it as he jump in the air, but could not dodge the next one coming as it leg sweep him down.

"Nice try Avatar, but these little girls can't save you," Zuko said as he look around before Aang voice came shouting from behind him, as he turn to see Aang standing there with his staff ready, as Zuko said, "Finally."

Zuko fire bend a few huge fire balls at Aang as he dodges them, but one came faster than he thought as he could not dodge it, but Zorin came in with his sword drawn.

Spin his sword around and absorbed the Zuko flames into his blade as they turn green, before slashing around at the building, as arc of green flames swiped over most of the buildings that were on fire as they were put out like they were candles blown out. Zuko was surprise by such action as he never saw a fire bend move like that before.

Aang came charging in with his staff, but gotten too close as Zuko knocks the staff away, before Aang fell back for a moment, to a pair of fans then pick them up with air bending into his hands.

Zuko came running at Aang as he was about to fire bend a flame very close to him, but then Aang flip into the air to build up the air, before landing and send it all at Zuko making him crash into a building.

Aang look down in shame, before Zorin came up to him and said, "Go grab your things, and get to Appa with you, Katara, and Sokka, I'll will try my best to put out the flames, and stop the fire benders."

Aang nodded as, he drop the fans and went to his staff as he pick it up and open the glider before he flew out.

Zorin look to Aang as he gone away, before Zorin held Garoken up as he said, "This wasn't meant to put out flames." _**"But it worked pretty well as well,"**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nods to him and said, "Right, better get to work."

Zorin held his sword out in front of him as with his other hand, ignited in green flames before he ran it down the sword as it been incase in the green flames, then he slash around putting out fires with his flame arcs.

(Aang)

Saw the damage that was already done by the Fire nation soldiers, as he saw Katara leading the girls into a safe place as she said, "Get inside."

Aang landed near her as he walks up and said, "Look what I brought to this place."

"It's not your fault," Katara said but Aang knew it was as he said, "Yes it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me."

"Then let's get out of here. Zuko would leave Kiyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way," Katara spoken as Aang agreed to it as he said, "I'll call Appa."

In the middle of the village, as a Kiyoshi warrior fan away a fire bend before she throw one fan that was closed at the fire bender, as it hit him in the head and made him fell over knock out.

As the other fire bender was about to fire bend at her now she down to one fan, Zorin came in as he grab the guys arm before twisting it around so the guy couldn't fire bend with it and knee him in the gut as he grunt in pain as well fall to his knees, all before getting smack to his head by the sheath sword knocking him out.

The Kiyoshi warrior nodded to him as he nods back showing each other respect.

Behind a building Sokka and Suki were talking to each other as Suki said, "There's no time to say good bye."

"What about, I'm sorry?" Sokka said as Suki question, "For what?"

"I'd treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior," as Sokka said as Suki came close and said, "I am a warrior." Suki came close and gave him a peek on the cheek then move back as she said, "But I'm a girl too."

Sokka blush at that as Suki was already up and about to join the fight as she said, "Now get out of here. We'll hold them off"

AS Sokka came running to Appa, Zorin came in as he knock a fire bender out, and then saw the flying Bison as he was about to take off as he ran with Aang said, "Appa, Yip-yip!" Zorin jump on before Appa took off and took a breath.

From below Zuko saw the flying bison as he said, "Back to the ship. Don't lose sight of them!"

Appa was already far out as everyone saw the smoke and flames from the distant, as they want to help, but they knew they would only make it worst the longer they stayed as Katara came up to Aang and said, "I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang."

Soon Aang had a thought before he got up and jumped off Appa as Zorin look down and said, "What is he doing?"

 _ **"Zorin, I sense the Unagi again,"**_ Zaruba said as Zorin eyes widen as he looks down to see Aang diving into the water.

For a moment as the water below bubbled up before the Unagi came rising up with Aang grabbing on to its whiskers being swung around before Aang got a footing on the sea beast before he aim it at the village and unleashed its water spray upon the burning village putting out the rest of the flames.

Zuko and all of his troops were soaked in the water as well as some of them wonder what the heck was that? Zuko just looked pissed off.

The Unagi whips its head up as Aang shot up with Appa came flying around and pick up Aang just in time.

The old man in the village look to the flying bison and said, "Thank you Avatar."

Coming back to Appa, as Aang climb aboard into the saddle with Zorin help as he pulled him up with Aang saying, "I know, I know, it was stupid and dangers."

"Stupid? Yes." Zorin said as Katara following up, "And yes it was," Katara meaning to dangers part and then she came up to him and gave him a hug to know he is alright.

As Sokka smile to the scene as Zorin spoken up to him as he said, "Hey Sokka, nice make up." Everyone laugh at that as Sokka got shot down again with everyone laughing even Zaruba.

(Back at Kiyoshi)

The village recovering from the battle with the fire bender as Suki said, "I want this area clear up soon as possible, we don't want buildings to fall over."

Suki stop for a moment as a sound came to her ears, as he look over to a building that was a home, a dark whisper came from it as a dark mist showed.

Suki frown as she came walking up to the building, she reach behind her as she pull out her scythe and fold it out before she stabs it in the wood. A scream was heard with the dark mist vanishing from it.

Suki smile a bit before she said, "Looks like I got some work to do as well."

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey what's up all? Bet none of you expected me to make Suki a Makai Knight. Anyway hope you all are enjoying yourselves so far because I worked hard editing this. Anyway ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Hey new chapter for this fic. What you guys thought I ditched it. Well shame on you for thinking that. Anyway please enjoy this chapter.

(Red screen background)

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he Airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin as the other remain in the shadow, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and the other knight raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

-Story start-

Walking through a snowy grass lands, as the group came upon a fortress city on a small mountain as Aang came to announce, "The Earth kingdom city of Omashu."

Taking a moment as Zorin said, "I remember this place, the city is always guarded heavily after the last few years."

"How do you know this place?" Sokka asked as Zorin said, "Horror hunt few times here, as well a watchdog that is located within the area around Omashu."

"Watchdog who or what is that?" Katara asked as Sokka then spoke.

"Sounds like some new animal." Sokka said before Zaruba spoke.

 **** ** _"A Watchdog is an advisor, usually a very powerful Makai Priest who is able to halt their own aging with their own magic and the help of a spirit, though they are powerful to do that they are more of advisors and when they reach retirement they pass down there power to the next worthy Makai Priest."_** Zaruba explained as Zorin nodded.

"Yeah but I think coming here is a bad idea with how defended it is and with Aang being the Avatar we can't exactly just waltz right in." Zorin said as Sokka looked.

"Then how did you get in all those times?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked.

"Well first time I told them I am on a pilgrimage of a nomadic life which worked but I couldn't rely on it all the time so I had to come up with a different surname and different reason for coming here." Zorin said as Aang looked.

"Well I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi." Aang said as Zorin looked.

"Wait Aang if what Zorin said it true it could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar." Katara said as Aang looked but Sokka spoke.

"You need a disguise." Sokka said as Aang looked.

"So what am I supposed to do, grow a mustache?" Aang asked as Zorin looked at Appa and saw Sokka and Katara looked and all three could agree, they had an idea.

(Later)

Aang now had a head of white hair and a large mustache of white as he looked like an old man which made some sense since technically he was over a 112 years old. "Ugh this is so itchy. How do you live in this stuff?" Aang asked Appa as Appa merely blew air at him.

"Great now you look just like my grandfather." Sokka said as Katara smiled and looked to Sokka.

"Well technically Aang is 112 years old." Katara said before a bell was heard.

Zorin looked as he saw a childlike creature there as did the trio. "Hello there little one did you see any of that?" Katara asked hoping he wouldn't run back to Omashu and tell the whole city the Avatar was coming. But the boy was silent before walking over to Zorin who looked to the child. The child size creature then handed Zorin a red scroll before Zorin took it.

"What is that a messenger, kind of young." Sokka said as he and Katara looked at each other as the bell was heard which caused Aang to go wide eyed as he yelp.

Sokka and Katara also looked and to their shock the child was gone as Zorin didn't seem bothered. "What? Where did he go?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked.

"That was a messenger from the order his kind always seems to do that." Zorin said as he took out his Madou Lighter and lit it as he burnt the scroll. Katara and Sokka were about to stop him but as the scroll turned to ash, the ashes moved around to form a message that they could not understand.

"A Horror has appeared in Omashu this Horror devours the greed of the cities hidden darkness assist the Makai Priest of the area in locating it, meet with the Watchdog for more details." Zorin read as Zaruba looked.

 **** ** _"Pretty straight forward for this districts Watchdog must be important."_** Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Sorry guys I can't hang out with you in the city this time, perhaps another time." Zorin said as Aang nodded before spinning his staff and standing like an old man.

"Now let's get skipping young wiper snappers, the big city awaits." Aang said in an old man voice as Zorin looked.

"I'll head on ahead and when we're both done with what we came to Omashu to do we'll meet back up at Appa." Zorin said as he walked off.

"As long as he keeps the Dark Spirit stuff away from us we should be good." Sokka said as Katara silently agreed.

(Scene Break Zorin)

Zorin walked to the gate as he was ahead of an old man with cabbages in a cart as Zorin could tell some of them were rotten as he arrived at the gate. But as he arrived at the gate, an Earth Bender Guard bended a large boulder above Zorin's head as Zorin looked. "State your business here." The guard said as Zorin looked.

"I'm on a nomadic pilgrimage but recently I received a letter to meet a friend of mine who lives here, said it was important." Zorin said as he was calm about this even though he has a boulder hovering over his head.

"Do you have proof of this?" The Earth Bender asked only for a girl to speak up.

"He's telling the truth." She said as she walked up to them through the opened Gate. "I sent him the letter his sister who he left in my care is very ill she might not last the night." The woman lied as Zorin could tell she was a Makai Priestess. The woman was dressed in a Priestess uniform as her black hair was pulled into a long tail with her green eyes and other Earth Kingdom features being dominate on her.

"Yes so if you would let me in I want to be with my sister in her dying moments." Zorin helped the lie as the guard nodded.

"Very well." The guard said before they let him go with the girl to Omashu as the two entered the city.

As the two entered Zorin looked to her before thanking the young Earth Kingdom woman. "Thank you for the assist." Zorin said as the woman looked.

"They told me the Golden Knight would be arriving to assist with a Horror hunt, though the Watchdog failed to inform me that the Golden Knight of this generation is a Fire Nation." She said as Zorin sighed.

"If you have beef with me because of what my country does then get in line because I had to deal with that a lot in the Makai Order." Zorin said as they walked.

"Very well then we must get to the Watchdog though she has the information on the target." She said as Zorin looked.

"By the way I never caught your name ma'am." Zorin said as the woman looked.

"Miko is my name." She said as Zorin nodded.

"Ok then my name is Zorin nice to meet you." Zorin said s Miko nodded.

"Now then let us hurry we need to meet with the Watchdog." Miko said as they walked to Omashu's Watchdog sight.

Walking through the city passing many places and people, soon came to a dirty alleyway and lead to the very back wall of Omashu itself.

Upon arriving, Miko held out her Madou brush and open the entrance to the watchdogs.

The two walk in together as the doorway close behind as it seem it was never there at all.

(Watchdogs)

Zorin and Miko came to the area of the watchdog, and on the side was the wolf statue with his mouth wide open, as Zorin walked over to it before pull out his sword, and stab in it into it the statues glow for a moment before it blow out smoke, Zorin removed it, and in the mouth piece was a seal dagger.

Picking it up and walk over to the watchdog, as in front of him was a little girl looking about 10 years old as Garo bow to her and said, "Madam Watchdog Hana."

"Golden knight Garo, it is nice to see you once more," Hana said to him as Zorin nodded, as he presented her with the seal dagger as she took it and said, "This will return to the Makai, but now I have an assignment for you Golden Knight."

Zorin nodded and said, "What do you wish me to do?"

Hana reach over to a bowl of fruit and pull out an apple and said, "A horror has come and hiding itself within of inn and tea shops of Omashu. Find it and cut it down quickly as possible, young Miko here will assist you if need be."

Zorin understood and said, "I will find it, and cut down its Inga lady watch."

"The go forth and do so, I'll be waiting for your return," Hana said to him as Zorin bow once more before turning around and headed out as Miko stay for a moment and wanted to say something to the watchdog.

"Why must you summon a fire nation here lady watchdog, I could have deal with this horror myself without trouble, with him here, he sure to bring unwanted attention from the earth kingdom." Miko asked

Lady watchdog Hana had an upset look on her face disappointed at Miko words as, "Don't look down upon him young Miko. He tries hard to keep his honor as Garo very much, as his blood maybe of Fire nation but he is a Makai Knight as such he is one who protects, and don't forget it."

Miko flinch at the watchdog glare and she gave a bow to her and said, "Forgive me lady watchdog… I was out of line."

"I understand there are some lingering emotions with the Fire Nation." Hana said as Miko grabbed her shoulder out of reflex remembering what happened all those years ago. "Now go catch up to him this is your assignment as well." Hana said as Miko nodded and went to catch up to Zorin.

(With Zorin)

Zorin was walking through the streets of Omashu in the early afternoon heading to the tourist district as when he walked he heard screaming and looked up and saw Aang with Sokka and Katara in some stone box as they slid on a roof and continued on another one as Zorin was wide eyed.

"What, what just happened?" Zorin asked wondering what shenanigans Aang had gotten himself into now.

 **** ** _"I think it's better not to ask."_** Zaruba said as both hoped Aang weren't getting into too much trouble.

"Alright." Zorin said before continuing his trek to his destination.

As Zorin walked through the streets he took notice to the sights as no doubt people were wary of him but he also took notice to some familiar faces that waved at him from his previous visits. Zorin soon arrived at his destination as he looked around for any trouble. So far it was quiet which was; a start but he knew the quiet always came before the storm. He saw it was still day time so he needed to first find the Horrors last known feeding spot and from there he can trace the Horrors Inga with Zaruba.

Zorin pointed Zaruba forward as Zaruba spoke. **_"This isn't the time to choose a path."_** Zaruba joked as Zorin looked.

"I'm looking for the Horrors last known feeding spot." Zorin said as Zaruba looked.

"Well we'll need higher ground for this district first before we begin the hunt." Zaruba said as Zorin nodded before he began to find a vantage point over this district.

(Later)

Zorin stood atop a ledge that over looked the district as he pointed with Zaruba looking for a trail. That was when Miko appeared as she looked to Zorin.

"Anything?" She asked sounding harsher then it was meant to be.

"Not yet but Zaruba can trace Inga five ways in a maze, the Horror won't escape." Zorin said as Miko looked.

"Why did Garo pick you, after what the Fire Nation is doing I think it and the order would have picked someone else to be Garo." Miko said as she looked to Zorin.

"I sensed you have something against me." Zorin said as Miko glared.

"It's none of your business, let's just find this Horror and seal it." Miko said before Zaruba spoke.

 ** _"I found its last known feeding spot, I will guide you."_** Zaruba said before Zorin nodded and jumped down and landed on a small building before jumping to the streets with Miko close behind.

(Meanwhile in a park area)

A young man smiled as he sat on a bench dressed in merchant cloths as he waited for the sun to set. "Soon very soon." The man said as he watched the sun set in anticipation for night time.

As people pass by, soon he spotted a new victim to play with, a girl in Noble person dress came around in front of his as he lick his lips and said, "She looks tasty."

(Later)

AS the Noble girl came to her home area and it was night time already as she was about to head through the gates, she stop to the surprise site to see a big blue fish right in front of her blocking her from getting to the gate, as it was flapping around.

The lady step back a few times before she ran into someone, freak out as she 'Eep!' as she turn and see the young man dressing in merchant as he said, "Surprise?!"

The lady back away from the guy as he held up the same bleu fish that was laying in front of the gate ash the lady turn to see the fish was gone as well.

The man held the fish above him as he drop it, his lower jaw caught it and ate the fish to show he wasn't human. The Lady looked a bit sick by seeing that as the guy keep chewing it before swallowing, burping soon after.

The lady seem disgusted by that, as the noble lady was about to tell the man to go away, his eyes pop out looking like the fish eyes itself, as the lady scream out and she ran someone.

The guy smiles as he soon follow the lady around play with her a bit more.

Running to an open area hoping someone would help her as she yells out, "Help someone, an evil spirit is here."

No one was around as it was after dark and people went home, looking around for anyone, until she turn back to see the man wasn't there, turning back and he was in front of her, as he said, "Surprise?!"

The lady tried to turn but her sandals strap broke and she slip and fell down banging her knee, yell in pain before crawling away from the man as he laugh and clap his hand and said, "You are surprise, you're surprise! Haha." Stopping for a moment as now he had his sense of fun, now he was about to eat her as he said, "Enough of that. Time to eat."

AS the lady stop and look back at the man, as he open his mouth in an inhuman way, the lady scream before she was about to get eaten, until-

*Wham!

Kicked away from the lady and stood in front of her, within his white duster and his sword in hand, Zorin had come just in time.

AS the lady look at Zorin as he said to her, "Run." The lady nodded didn't want to be told twice as she got up picking up her broken sandal and ran out of there

"Why'd you get in the way?" The man said before Zorin drew his Madou Lighter and lit it with a green flame causing the man's eyes to respond identifying him as a Horror. The man quickly kicked Zorin away but Zorin dodged ad spun before sending a green flame at the man knocking him back. Luckily it was late at night so they were good for now sense his green flames didn't catch anything on fire.

"My you're such a clownish Horror it's really surprising." Zorin said as he smirked at the Horror edging it on. The Horror growled before grabbing a cabbage from a cart and throwing it at Zorin who deflected it see it was old. The Horror had used it as a distraction to run for it as Zorin gave chase and kicked the Horror in the face keeping it from escaping as it fell down. The Horror jumped back up and attacked only for Zorin to dodge and hit it in the face.

With a few swift and well placed punches and kicks accompanied by Fire Bending kata's Zorin sent the Horror away as he then took a battle stance. The two exchanged punches and kicks as Zorin ducked and dodged the attacks with ease as he was over powering this Horror with ease. Zorin then did a pedal kick at the Horror with some green flames mixed in as the result was the Horror fell on its stomach.

The Horror roared as it crawled at Zorin at a good speed but the Horror was then hit by a Makai Bolt as Miko jumped in with her brush drawn and ready as every time she moved it, it would jingle. The Horror growled as it got up as when it did Zorin had took out the Garoken as he had it at the ready as it was still in its sheath.

The Horror charged but Zorin pushed the sword up before drawing the blade as the sheath was still in the air before slashing at the Horror sending it tumbling back before returning the sword to the sheath with said sheath still in the air. Miko joined in on the fight though she was trying to get more hits in then Zorin as Zorin punched and kicked the Horror as every hit was met with a liquid that had the same texture as water as the Horror was getting a royal beat down.

Zorin then kicked the Horror sending it flying back as the Horror was hurt and looked for an escape route. "Damn Makai Knight." The Horror growled as its main enemy was the knight.

 **** ** _"He's no ordinary Makai Knight."_** Zaruba said as the Horror looked.

"Eh?" He asked confused as he look.

 **** ** _"He is the Golden Knight, Garo."_** Zaruba said as the Horror was shocked.

"Eh?! Ga-Garo?!" The Horror called now scared hearing of the Golden Knight and saw he had bitten off more than he could chew.

"Surprised?" Zorin asked using the Horror's own catchphrase against it which served to turn the Horrors fear into Anger.

"Bastard…. now I'm MAD!" The man said as he started to change into a horror being surrounded to look like shell fish before bursting out from it reveling his true form looking like a form of a blue fish and crap.

Zorin raise Zaruba up as Miko stood by waiting for the name of said horror, as Zaruba said, **_"Demon beast Azdo. Brother to Azdab. That's him their ability are similar to say to water base and range attacks with its flying clams."_**

Azdo charged as Miko came in front of it and fired Makai bolts at it, but the attacks hardly faze him as he keep going as the attacks hit him and smack her away, Zorin did like that, and not to waste any time as he raise his sword in the air and cut an energy circle to summon forth Garo.

Standing in place in a gold light shine down as the armor don onto Zorin, the horror attack but was block by the sheath Garoken and forced back.

The horror landed on its feet and look to where his opponent stood and in his place Garo stood there.

Miko from the ground saw Garo for the first time in her life, as she may have seen many knights before, but Garo is whole different story, to the feel the light of Garo, as it seem it still hasn't calm her nerves about the bearer of Garo being a Fire nation, by the look in her eyes says it.

The horror roars out as he sends forth his flying clams to strike Garo, but once they touch the armor, they burst upon impacted as they seem to hardly faze Garo in the slights.

Garo walk to the horror, with every step he took flames burst from his feet, even when his hand twitch a bit flames came from forth.

The horror send forth more clams at Garo but he smack them away with his arm as they all burst into flames, but the horror keep sending them at Garo as he keep swatting them away and all of them just ended up in flames.

AS the horror was getting afraid, he looked around for a moment before he saw Miko still down on the ground, as he saw his target and send forth a wave of clams at her.

Miko eyes widen to the incoming of the clams, with no time to react, she just close her eyes and waited for the end, until something came in front of her and block the attack.

AS she open her eyes, to her surprise standing there was Garo, and he protected her as he summon forth a wall of green flames in front of them both. **_"That was a dirty trick but it's expected of a Horror."_** Zaruba said as Garo took a battle stance and grinded the blade of the Garoken on his arm causing sparks to come out. Garo growled before charging at the Horror with great speed. Garo the slashed at the Horror's waist causing it to yelp in pain before noticing the wound and saw it was too deep meaning the Horror was doomed.

Garo then turned around and slashed the Horror in two as it then vanished into black smoke before being sealed into the Garoken. Garo then breathed out as he gently moved the Garoken to his side before disengaging his armor as Zorin then sheathed the Garoken. "Are you ok?" Zorin asked looking to Miko.

"I-I'm fine." Miko said as she was surprised Zorin would protect her. She still didn't exactly trust him but she could at the very least give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Ok that's good now let's take this Horror to the Watchdog." Zorin said as Miko nodded knowing this Horror hunt went without a hitch.

(Later at the Watchdog Site)

Zorin stabbed the Garoken once more into the Wolf Statue as the Seal Dagger was produced and Miko gave it to the Watchdog. "Good job, Golden Knight, and young priestess." Hana said as Zorin nodded.

"Thank you Lady Watchdog." Zorin said respectfully as Miko nodded.

"Now then we thank you for your assistance in this hunt." Hana said as Zorin nodded.

"It was my duty." Zorin said as Hana nodded.

"Now then there are no other Gates if we require assistance and you are in the area I will be sure to call upon you again." Hana said as Zorin nodded.

"Very well Madame Watchdog." Zorin said as he then bowed and left so he can meet up with the others on Appa. Hopefully they didn't get into too much trouble without him to bail them out.

(Near the main gate)

Zorin was walking to the main gate, hoping to meet up with Aang and the others to head out soon, but then he was stopped as a hand touch his shoulder and turn around to see two guarding standing behind him as one of them said to him, "Hold right there."

Zorin wonder what is going on as he was sure to act normal, not show any fire bending, or show he was sneaking out as he was walking up the gate as normal as Zorin had to asked, "Is there a problem?"

Soon enough one of the guard pull out a paper with something on it as he open it and show draw image of Aang with Momo on his shoulder, Sokka, and Katara as the guard asked, "Do you perhaps know these 3 and the pet?"

Zorin saw it and groin as he did not like where this was going. He may have keep Makai stuff out of their business, but they can't keep theirs out of his, and soon enough the two guard took him to the palace.

(Later in the palace)

Zorin was taken to a dining room area as he saw food set out and to his surprise to see everyone their as they saw him with Aang calling him out, "Zorin over here!"

Zorin sighed as he walk over as he saw his friend and an old man sitting at the table, as he took his seat and the old man said, "Now that everyone is here, lets enjoy this feast, I order the meal to be made myself."

Zorin looked at the food and said, "Can someone tell me what happened?" Sokka was already stuffing his face and Aang was eating his salad with Katara the only one that seem to be not eating at the moment.

"It's a long story." Katara said as Zorin sighed.

"Can't I leave you guys alone for one day?" He asked as that made Katara glare at him as the Earth King was eating a chicken.

"So tell me where are, you four from?" The King asked as Zorin was about to answer but Aang beat him to it.

"We're from, Kangaroo island." Aang said as Zorin face palmed himself as he had a more real and believable place then what Aang just said.

"Kangaroo island eh? I hear that place is really hoppy." The King said as Zorin sighed in irritation. It was only made worse by Sokka as the guy laughed before noticing no one was laughing.

"What... it was pretty funny." Sokka said a Zorin sighed.

"Sokka we need to work on your sense of humor." Zorin said as he looked to Sokka.

The old man then stretched and yawned as no doubt age wear was getting to him. "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired." The King began as he got up from his seat. "Guess it's time to hit the, hey." He said as Zorin noticed something wasn't right. The King then sent a drum stick at them as the piece of Chicken came flying at Aang. Zorin was about to intervene but it was too late Aang Airbended to stop the piece of food.

People gasped as Zorin sighed as he knew this was getting bad, real bad. "There's an air bender in our presence and not just any Airbender, the Avatar." The Earth King said as Aang stopped causing the chicken to fall down.

"Now what do you have to say, Mr. Pippinpaddleopsicopolis?" The Earth king said as Zorin raise an eyebrow to that as he look to Aang and the other and said, "You guy went with that kind of a name? Its stick out as much as Sokka bad fighting moves names. (Hey!)"

"Well we did have to think of something on the spot," Aang answer Zorin sighed as the King throw a piece of food as him as he just grabs with one hand and said, "do you love throw food or something?"

"Sometimes," the king said with a huge grin on his face, as Zaruba said to Zorin, **_"This guy's crown is a little too crooked."_** "No kidding." Zorin said back in the link.

Aang stood up and tried to put the attention on him as he said, "Well you caught me, I'm the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing. Keeping the world safe."

Aang looked under the table as Zorin face palm himself again as Aang said, "Everything checks out. No fire benders where, so good work everybody."

Aang force everyone in a huge including Zorin as Aang said, "Love each other; respect all life…."

Aang and everyone else other than Zorin backed away from the table as they try to go out the door as Aang keep talking saying, "…And don't run with spears. See you next time."

The guard block their way as Zorin sighed and said, "I would say nice try, but don't think that counts."

"Got that right, hehe (snore!)" The king said as he got a laugh out of what Zorin said.

"Did I say something funny?" Zorin asked not catching his own joke as Katara held back a laugh.

"You can't keep us here let us leave!" Katara ordered as the King looked.

"Lettuce leaf?" He asked as he held that very vegetable and ate a piece of it.

"We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts." Sokka said as Zorin looked for an escape route but sense he had to bring his friend with him escaping may be difficult.

"Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now the guards will show you to your chambers." The Earth King said as soon a guard looked.

"My liege do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" He asked as the Earth King looked.

"The Newly refurbished chamber."

"Wait which one are we talking about?" He asked as it was evident these guys need to label there chambers.

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course we have been calling it the new chamber but we really should number them. Uh... Take them to the Refurbished chamber that was once bad." He ordered as the guards took the four away as Zorin didn't struggle much knowing that he needed a plan that didn't involve Fire Bending.

(Later at the Refurbished Chamber that was once bad)

The four were pushed in as Zorin looked around and saw the four beds and smiled as at least they would each get their own bed for the night. "This is a prison cell but it's so nice." Katara said as Zorin knew something was up as he could tell the old man was hiding something.

"He did say it was newly Refurbished." Aang said as Zorin looked.

"Well nice or not we're prisoners." Sokka said as Zorin then looked to Zaruba.

 ** _"Hey Zaruba did you sense a Horror?"_** Zorin asked as Zaruba looked.

"Nope that guy was completely human, insane but a human." Zaruba said as Zorin looked.

"I wonder what these challenges are going to be." Aang said as Katara looked.

"Well we're not sticking around to find out. There's gotta be some way out of here." Katara said as she looked for an exit as Aang found one.

"The air vents!" Aang called as he pointed to them but there was one major problem it was way too small to fit any of them.

"Aang I hate to burst your bubble but there's no way any of us can fit in there." Zorin said as Aang smiled.

"We can't but Momo can." Aang said as Zorin put his hand to his face I annoyance.

 ** _"Let him learn the hard way Zorin."_** Zaruba said as Zorin wondering if traveling with them was a good idea sense most likely the entire Fire Nation was aware he was alive and a traitor.

Aang put Momo in the vent as he tried to force him in. "Come on Momo I need you to go get Appa to come get us." Aang said as Zorin sighed.

"It's no use Aang Momo is too big to fit in there." Zorin said as Katara looked.

"We might as well get some rest who knows what these three challenges are." Katara said as everyone took a bet and went to sleep.

(Later that night Zorin's dreams)

A young Zorin was fighting a training dummy that hit back as Zorin was wearing a headband around his head. As he slashed at it his fellow classmates watched with disdain as even though the young Zorin trained his hardest to earn their acceptance what they saw was the son of Fire Lord Ozai not the grandson of Golden Knight Garo. Zorin didn't rely on his bending as he jumped back and hit the dummy doing more damage to it before the instructor spoke.

"That's enough Zorin." the Instructor said as Zorin nodded and rejoined his group. "Now then as you know a Makai Knight will take one of you on as his apprentice, once that happens you won't be seeing us anymore but he's looking for more than just skill, he's looking for heart as well so keep training and perhaps one of you may be selected." The Makai Knight instructor said as everyone nodded.

(Later)

Young Zorin was pushed to the ground as some older kids sneered at him. "Well Prince Zorin aren't you going to firebend that green flame at me?" One asked as Zorin only got up wiping some blood off. "What when will you learn to stay down. Garo will never accept the son of the Fire Lord as his master so why don't you just give up!" The young apprentice called out as Zorin didn't bother looking at them. All the while Zorin was silent as the area changed around him to show shadowed people sneering at him calling him Ozai's son, Tainted Blood, even false gold as they sneered as Zorin covered his ears to drown them out before he got angry as behind them Ozai's shadow appeared as Zorin had enough.

"Shut up..." He began as he was now in his current age.

(Waking world)

"SHUT UP!" Zorin roared as he was shocked to find himself back in the chamber. He was on the bed as everyone was still asleep which was weird with how loud he yelled it should have caused them to wake up. That was when he laid back down to sleep again but the minute he did he heard stone moving on stone followed by the feet of Earth Benders as Zorin waited for them to strike and he soon heard Katara and Sokka yelp but their mouths were covered. Zorin quickly acted to try and stop them but he soon felt earth cuffs wrap around his hands restraining them as Zorin was wide eyed at this before they began dragging him, Sokka, and Katara (both of which were muffled) away.

'This nut job king is probably trying to give Aang incentive to do his trials." Zorin thought as he knew if things start going south he will act.

(Scene break)

A hour or so past sense the siblings and the Makai knight was taken away as Aang woke up to find them gone, being escorted by two guards down the hall to where the kind is at, as he walk up to the Airbender and asked, "First Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit. I want your honest opinion."

Aang looked at the outfit and didn't know what to make of it as after that moment, someone cough and the king said, "I'm waiting."

"I guess its fine," Aang said as he scratch his head a bit as the king smile and said, "Excellent, you pass the first test."

"Really?"

"Well… not one of the deadly test. The real challenge are much more challenging," The king said and soon enough Aang broke into a run with his bending speeding him along as he made a huge drag down the halls, and then Aang stop in front of the king and said, "I don't have time for your crazy games. Give me my friends back, we're leaving! "

"Oh, I thought you might refuse," The king said the wall to the side of them open up before the two showing Sokka, Katara, and Zorin being held by the guard, and Zorin in stuck in place with his feet in rock, as to the guard that was nearby him has a black eye it seems.

"So I will give your friend some special souvenirs." He said as the two guard for the water tribe siblings put a crystal like ring on them as it shrinks down on their finger showing it was stuck on them, and Zorin as the guard try to put his crystal like ring on him, as he lift his arm on and saw Zaruba was already on his hand as he said, "ahh."

"Other hand," Zorin said as he can't believe he got the one moron of the group who seems who can't get it right the first time, as the guard said, "R-right, I was about to do that."

Going over to Zorin other hand and place it on as it shrinks down on his finger as well. Zorin quickly recognized the crystal as he was wide eyed. "Creeping Crystal." Zorin said as Sokka looked while trying to get the ring off.

"That sounds bad." Sokka said as Zorin looked.

"It is, by nightfall we'll be completely in cased in the stuff." Zorin said as he tried to bite it off finding it was remarkably sweet.

"Precisely it's a terrible fate really, I can stop it but only if cooperate." The King said as the ring began to spread.

"It's already creeping!" Sokka called as Zorin found this situation oddly familiar.

"Dejavu." Zorin said as he kept biting the ring finding it help stopped the Creeping a little. It was creeping but not as fast.

"I'll do what you want." Aang said as Zorin really wished he was an Earth Bender.

(Later)

The trio were on a balcony before a waterfall that was surrounded by stalagmites as the crystal wrapped around Zorin's lower right arm while the crystal wrapped around Katara and Sokka's lower opposing arm. The earth king laughed as he looked down on Aang who was on a platform. "It seems I lost my lunchbox key and I'm hungry." The King began as Zorin saw the key in the waterfall.

"Wait lunch..." Zorin said as he knew he was in this rocky situation before or something similar. All he knew it involved the creepy crawler crystal and lunch.

"Oh there it is." The King said pointing to the key in the waterfall. "Can you fetch it for me?" He said as Zorin knew the ladder was out of the question. He already knew how to win this as an airbender now he needed to see if Aang knew.

Without another word Aang went at it as he hop between the spikes that were all around, upon reaching the area he ran into the water fall and try to run through it with his airbending giving him a slight edge but it didn't last long as the fall water over power his air bending and only reach to the ladder itself that was within the water as he grab hold with one hand and reach out the other.

"Oh, climbing the ladder. No one thought of that one before," The kind said in a sarcasm way as it seem it was thought of before but it seem other had tried and fail so.

To the point Aang could not hold his grip on the ladder any longer as his grip slip and he came falling out of the waters and down into the spikes.

Katara gasp, Sokka had a look of horror thinking he would see Aang die, and Zorin is clam for reason as he knew Aang was a flexy kid and with his airbending he could maneuver within the air itself as when Aang reach the spikes, twist his body a bit and did the splits on two spike rocks.

Everyone let out a breath of relief to see Aang safe but he still have to complete the task still, as Zorin keep watching Aang trying to reach the key he also trying to remember how he know of the creeping crystal as it was almost like the tip of his head.

Aang let out a breath, and try to rethink this whole thing, as he can't reach the key from the bottom, he look above to see the hanging spikes and started to hop in between the spikes again but up this time.

Reaching the ceiling itself, Aang look down and saw his target, the key is still hanging there waiting for him to grab it.

Aang give it a good aim as he let go and free fall down trying to be a bit creative as he keep going down but he aim himself at the water as he got thin and point his hands as an arrow with some airbending giving him a thrust at the water when he dive into the falling water.

Aang gotten further in but the water still overpower him as he fell down, roll around and then got throw out and into a standing spike, quickly grabbing hold before he fell and hand on tight.

The king going with the moment as he said, "That's right, keep diving head in. I'm sure it would work eventually." as the king seem more happy at that as it sees Aang being creative on getting the key.

Zorin still had nothing to his memories but bits to them as he remember he had this on him before but could not place it, as he went back to watching Aang keep trying, as he knew if you can go under or over the water, there is only one direction he could go as he saw Aang thinking once more.

Aang getting a good look at the key, he thought of something, as he look back at the rock spike he was holding himself too, he tighten his legs around the lower part and use his upper body strength to pull off the tip of the spike. (Surprisingly he could, but then again the area has been formed maybe by nature and could been weak to break off).

Aang jump up and landed on the small platform he made when he break the tip off, as he turns to the waterfall and aim it before throwing it, and then brought forth a wave of air and shoot it behind the spike, making it go faster than he could do as it shot through the waterfall, broke the chain carrying a bit of it with the key on it, as it flew above everyone and embedded above the king, as the key hand before him.

"There! Enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back now!" Aang demanded his friends back, as Zorin was already working on an escape plan from the creeping crystal, as he bit into it to keep it back.

"Ah, not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet, Flopsie," The king said as now they were moving on to the next test of Aang's 3 part challenge. To everyone's look is like 'WTF?'

(Scene break)

Now in an open area, a small animal with long bunny like ears standing on a rock mining its own business, as Aang jump down into the area as he said, "Okay. Found him!"

"Bring him to me. Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsie!" The king said as he seems a little crazy about his pet as Aang begin to try and capture Flopsie before he sees Aang as he say, "Come here, Flopsie."

That was when a large white long eared horned creature appeared as it seemed to have large fangs. Aang looked behind him as he was scared a bit as Zorin looked. Zorin wondered why the minute Aang called for Flopsie that creature appeared. Something didn't seem to add up.

Aang jumped away from the creature as the rabbit like mouse began running away crying out as Aang was wide eyed. "Flopsie wait, Flopsie!" Aang called as he ran before the creature gave chase. The crazy king laughed as Aang chased after it.

Zorin meanwhile licked the crystal covering his body from the neck down and once again found the sweet taste. Wait... lunch, creeping crawler stone, Earth Kingdom. That's when it hit him. "Sokka Katara I know how we can buy Aang more time!" Zorin called to them as Sokka looked.

"Oh thank goodness I was getting worried." Sokka said as Zorin looked.

"What's the plan?" Katara asked as Zorin looked.

"We have to eat the crystal." Zorin said as the two water wide eyed.

"What?!" Sokka called as Zorin looked to them.

"Long story but this stuff is made of rock candy, candy is edible so we eat the candy we buy ourselves some time." Zorin said before he quickly began eating the candy.

Katara decided to trust Zorin before she began eating as well as she found it tasted sweet. Sokka sighed as he didn't have a better idea and began eating it and oddly enough it was quiet sweet.

The crazy king didn't seem to mind though as he knew that Zorin boy was a smart young man with experience of that candy.

Aang meanwhile was giving chase as he took a sharp turn and called for Flopsie as the Beast chased him as well. Flopsie jumped into a hole with Aang sliding glass down and sticking his arm in trying to find the creature before he realized something odd.

"Wait a minute." Aang said as he looked to the creature. Aang got up as he had a hunch praying to the universe, Spirits, and the Lion Turtles he was right. "Flopsie?" He said before the creature stopped and wagged its tail as if happy to meet a new friend in Aang. The creature then picked up Aang scaring the monk a bit before it locked Aang revealing itself to be the real Flopsie. "Flopsie!" Yang called happily thankful his hunch was right.

That was when the King whistled and called Flopsie over which said monster ran over to his master happily and climbed the wall before flipping at the top onto his back showing his belly. The king walks a bit to creature, and put his hand to his belly and rubs it as he said, "Oh, that's a good boy. Yes, who has a soft belly?"

Aang quickly jump up to the gang as he said, "Guys, are you okay?"

"Other than the crystals encasing my entire body, doing great, but thanks to Zorin we might buy you some time," Katara said as she bit into the crystal and eat it.

Sokka chew on his piece of rock candy and said, "I have to say, it's not that bad."

Zorin elbow his free side to break off some, and hurt it as well as that rock candy is hard close to rock, as he said, "It not over until we're free, as it will keep growing."

Aang nodded as he understood as they try to get more time on his side, Aang walk up to the king as he stop rubbing his pets belly and looked at the air bender as Aang and said, "Come on, I'm ready for my next challenge."

The king gave a crazy laugh, as this next challenge maybe his greatest yet, Zorin only hope that Aang could win, but if not, he'll be sure to trick a guard to break this crystal cocoon off of him to pull out his sword.

(Scene break)

At a battle arena area as everyone were prepare to what happens next, with Sokka looking a bit sick and said, "I don't think I can eat another bite."

Katara wish she could rub the side of her mouth as she said, "Biting into this stuff is making my jaw hurt."

"Don't worry guys, this is the final test, for Aang, if he wins this, we're all home free," Zorin said as some creeping crystal grow out from behind Sokka, making him fall over.

The king walk up to Aang as he begin to tell him of his final challenge as he said, "Your final test is a duel. And as a special treat, you may choose your opponent."

Two guy came down the halls as Aang looked off to the kings right (the king's right, not Aang's right) a tall almost thin looking guy with a strange looking spear as Aang back away to that guy and look to the left side of the king and see a big guy, with a cloth over his mouth and a huge axe in his hands.

"Point and choose," The king said as it was simple enough as Aang try to pick who to fight as Aang asked, "So ... you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?"

The king gave a strange smile as he saw what Aang was getting at and said, "Choose wisely!"

"Then I choose ..." Aang begin to say as he move his hand up to point at the person he wants to pick.

Zorin gave it a thought to each challenge was stranger than the last, and to the pick and choose Zorin eyes widen as he was getting the idea of who Aang was going to choose as he said, "Aang wait don't-

"You!" Aang said before Zorin finish, as who Aang choose, he pointed at the king. The King smirked as he looked at Aang. "Wrong choice." He said as his hands turned to knuckles while he took an Earthbending stance all the while his bones were cracking n a way that showed he wasn't a defenseless old man. Soon hi robes fell off showing he was in an Earth bending combat attire as he also possessed pronounced muscles that were in a six pack. He soon slammed his foot onto the ground causing Aang to be sent up by earth as he landed on the arena. The Earth King jumped up and landed on the ground as he looked down upon the shocked Aang with a smirk.

"That idiot." Zorin said as he wondered if he should have rejected the job to head to the South Pole.

"You thought I was a frail old man, but I am the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever see." The King said as Aang looked.

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" Aang asked pointing at the other guy hoping to get a different opponent.

"There are no take backs in my kingdom." The King said before snapping his finger. "But you might need this." He said as the guard threw down Aang's staff to which the young Avatar caught. The king lift up and brought forth huge stones from the ground below and send them at Aang as he use his air bending to avoid them.

Zorin, right away looked at the battle strength of the king as it seem he using medium level of earth bending to start out with, and didn't even look he struggle at all with his old age, which kind of scared him.

"Typical airbender tactic: avoid and evade. I hoped the Avatar would be less predictable," the king said as he brought forth another bolder and send it faster than the last ones.

Aang yelled before jumping into the air to avoid the incoming bolder and swing his staff around in the air to hover as the King said, "Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later you'll have to strike back!"

The king kick up another bolder and double kick it to the ceiling, over where Aang was hovering as the rocks fell on him, making him stop and fall down to the ground, hard.

Aang staff flew out from the dust and far away from Aang, as he lifted his head up from the rubble of rocks.

"Focus Aang! Look and aim for the chinks in his stands!" Zorin shouted to Aang.

Aang got up and nodded before he charged at the king, as he huff a bit before stepping hard back and forth, as it brought up rock pillars before Aang to stop him in his tracks, but he did a zig-zag motion to avoid them the best he could before one shot up into his guts.

"You'll have to be a little more creative than that!" The king said as he aim that last one right at Aang.

Aang came down with an air ball to slow and ride down the rock pillar before using it to charge at the king once more, as the old man aim one at Aang again, until Aang dodge it just in time as he keep going.

Road over to the wall and he use it to get a curved shot, as Aang aimed at the king and send a wave of air at him.

The king lifted up a rock wall before him to block the blast of air as he said, "Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

"Come on Aang think use your instincts." Zorin said as he watched the fight. The Crazy king then knocked down the wall before bringing up more rocks and sent them at Aang like a wave which hit him knocking him back. The King then sent a rock wave at Aang who dodged it and grabbed his staff and took a battle stance. "Come on Aang you're an Airbender I know Earth is airs opposite but you need to be fast and smart." Zorin said as he watched the fight.

""How are you going to hit me from way over there?" The King asked as Zorin knew they couldn't eat the candy forever.

Aang then charged forward at the King but the King jumped forward and made the ground at Aang path quicksand as Aang ended up sinking into it. The King then brought two boulders up as Aang tried to get out. Aang saw this and when the boulders slammed together where Aang was everyone feared the worst. But then Aang jumped out from behind the boulders and used his airbending to knock the King away. The King then Earth bended a boulder from behind Aang but the Airbender saw it coming and jumped backwards to avoid it. Aang breathed in as the Boulder then ended up flying at the King who used his Earth bending in a defensive stance and turned the Boulder into dirt.

The Earth KING then took a stance as Zorin was wide eyed as he felt the balcony shook hard as he and his allies had the same idea as they carefully got to the safe spot. The balcony then lifted up as the Earth King was showing his bending prowess.

Aang yelled before he began to run in circles creating a tornado with his airbending. Zorin saw what Aang was doing as it should work in theory if Aang can build up enough current and speed but it was a long shot. The Earth king then threw the balcony at Aang but luckily the tornado picked it up and threw it back at the King. The King with his Earth bending cut the balcony in half but from the slice Aang came out and had him where his staff was pointed at the king.

The King though smirked as Aang was confused before he felt a pebble hit him. The young Avatar looked and was wide eyed as above him was a large rock that the King had bended. The King chuckled as this was a draw before speaking. "Well done Avatar you fight with much fire in your heart." The King said before throwing the rock to the side and then leaned back falling into the dirt literally. Aang was wide eyed before looking up and seeing the King jumped up from what was left of the Balcony.

Aang then jumped up and landed on the Balcony as the King smirked. "You passed all my tests now you must answer one question." The King said as Aang was wide eyed.

"That's not fair, you said you would release my friends when I finish your tests!" Aang called to the King clearly not liking how this King was messing with him.

"Ah but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything." The King said as Sokka was shocked.

"Oh come on!" Sokka called out as Zorin looked.

"He's not wrong though." Zorin said as he knew the King had a reason behind this.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free." The King said before presenting the question. "What... is my name?" The King asked as Zorin was wide eyed while Aang was confused. "By the looks of your friends I'd say you on have a few minutes." The King said before walking away.

"How am I supposed to know his name?" Aang asked as Zorin had a hunch.

"Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle." Katara said as Sokka looked.

"I got it!" Sokka called as Zorin looked.

"This should be good." Zorin said as he would probably get a good laugh.

"He's an Earth Bender right? Rocky!" Sokka called as Zorin held back his laughter at Sokka's stupidity. "You know because of all the rocks." Sokka said trying to justify his hunch.

"We're gonna keep trying but that is a good back up." Katara said as Zorin looked.

"Ok then other than Sokka's poor guess (Sokka: hey!) Back to the challenges they all had one common factor in all of them you probably noticed at some point Aang." Zorin said as Aang looked. "You got a key from a waterfall, you saved his pet, and you had a duel each were different then what you expected but the factor was still there." Zorin said as Aang got thinking.

"Yeah they were weird but they all had me try and think outside what I would normally do." Aang said as that was when it hit him. "I know his name." Aang said as he knew the name.

(Later)

Aang stood before the King as he looked to Aang as Aang had a smile on his face. "I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago I had to open my brain to the possibilities." Aang said with his smile never leaving his face. The King after hearing this laughed as he knew Aang had figured it out. "Bumi you're a mad genius." Aang said before running up to the now identified Bumi and hugging him.

"Aang it's good to see you, you haven't changed a bit, literally." Bumi said as he hugged Aang with the last part being true.

"Um over here." Katara called as only her face was visible.

"A little help." Sokka called as only his mouth was visible.

Bumi then Earth bended the crystal causing it to shatter as he smiled at Zorin. "The young Fire Nation Golden Knight was right to eat the Geminite bought yourselves time." Bumi said as Zorin was moving his stiff joint but was shocked.

"You knew?" Zorin asked as Bumi smiled. "How did you know?" Zorin asked keeping his surprise hidden.

"How did you think I was able to set this all up?" Bumi asked as one thought came to mind.

'The Watchdog.' Zorin thought as that was the only explanation.

"But how did you know about Geminite?" Bumi asked as Zorin looked and sighed.

"Long story short in my training years me and a few of my group members made a bet, I lost and had to wear the ring. I was lucky that we had an Earth Bender in our group or I might have been seriously injured." Zorin said as Aang smirked.

"So looks like we aren't the only ones who do dumb things from time to time." Aang said no doubt not going to let Zorin hear the end of it.

"Oh shut up baldy." Zorin said as they should be grateful for his quick thinking.

"So this crazy king is your old friend Bumi?" Katara asked as they had to catch Zorin up from his hunt.

"Hey who you calling old?" Bumi demanded but when the screen was closed up to his face it showed he was old. "Ok I'm old." Bumi admitted as Zorin looked.

"But why do all this instead of telling us the truth?" Zorin asked as he looked to Bumi.

"First of all its fun messing with people." Bumi said with a laugh. "But I do have a reason." He said before turning to Aang. "Aang you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone, it's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn, you must master the four elements and confront the fire lord and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius." Bumi said as Aang then bowed to Bumi who smiled. "And it looks like you're in good hands you'll need your friends and the Golden Knight to defeat the fire nation." Bumi said as Momo soon hopped torts Aang and got on his shoulders. "And you'll need Momo to." Bumi said as he liked Momo.

"Thank you for your wisdom but before we leave I have a challenge for you and Zorin." Aang said as Zorin did miss out on their day.

(Scene Break)

Zorin was on a stone cart as he was wide eyed as he was with Aang and Bumi no doubt about to pull a stunt. "How you convince me into this I'll never know." Zorin said as Aang only smiled before getting on and the three were off. Zorin was trying to hold on while Aang and Bumi laughed as they slid down.

The screen sowed Omashu as soon the trio had crashed as an old man was heard. "My cabbages!" The iconic cabbage man called.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey I had to do this last part and though yes I know some of you were hoping to see Gaia I'm sorry but neither Gaia, Zex, Zoro, nor Zem will be appearing in this fic. Now stop asking for Bumi to be Gaia and leave a review. Like Always Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Hey new chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer: We do not own Garo or AtLA if we did we wouldn't be here now enjoy.

(Start)

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin as the other remain in the shadow, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and the other knight raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

(Story Start)

In the middle of a forest area with Katara, Aang, and Zorin are on a raised, grassy plateau with gentle stream that is running out beneath it. Katara is folding the blankets, Aang is lying under a tree, Zorin is practice his swordsmanship skills with Garoken, and Momo screeches and lands on the grass as Sokka comes up to them with a sack of things.

"Great, you're back!" Aang said happily as he got up and walk over, Zorin stop his training for the moment as he walked over as well and said, "I hope he got something that's not poisonous for everyone."

"What's for dinner?" Aang ask as everyone gather around as Sokka started to dig through his bag and pull out, "We've got a few options. First; round nuts. And some kind of oval shaped nuts? And some rock-shaped nuts, that might just be rocks."

Sokka throw the rock-shaped nut toward Momo before saying, "Dig in!"

Aang, and Katara looked at each other before looking at the water tribe boy as his sister asked, "Seriously ... what else you got?"

Zorin just sighed and said, "You know what, I think I saw a berry bush not that far from here before. I'll see what I can get out of It." putting his sword away before heading out.

Momo pick up the rock shape nut, or nut shape rock giving it a sniff and nibble on it before he stop and bash it against another rock at the same time the ground shakes.

Zorin stop in his tracks and pull out his sword just in case as everyone become on edge with Sokka said, "What was that?"

Momo looked back at the rock in his hand before holding over the other rock and drop it; the ground shakes again and much harder than before along with a boom, that scare the lemur out of his wits before running back to Aang as he hear the sound closely as he pointed out in a direction as he said, "It's coming from over there!"

Everyone started to run to the sound as Sokka following behind saying, "Shouldn't we run away from huge booms? Not toward them?"

Everyone came to a trench area that seems mostly rocks and dirt, as everyone ducking behind a fallen over tree when they notice someone in the area as well.

A guy, in his teens, to the look of him as he is earth bending as he lifted up a stone from the ground and slam it against a dirt wall that shakes the area greatly.

"An earth bender," Katara said as Aang had a look on his face as he said, "Let's go meet him."

"You think it's a good idea to meet someone while they are training right now?" Zorin said as he knew what could happen and the kid could accidently bend stuff at them as Sokka got the idea to what Zorin was saying, as he said, "He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously."

But alas no one listens to the voices of reason especially in this group. "Hello I'm Katara, what's your name?" Katara called as Zaruba looked.

 **** ** _"Looks like we're the guys no one pays attention too"_** Zaruba said as Sokka was ready to hit his head.

The Young Earth Bender saw Katara and her allies before looking a bit scared and then running off. As he ran Zorin assumed it was him as he bended the boulders down blocking there path as Zorin looked. "It's because I look fire nation isn't it!" Zorin called as it was always the same thing wherever he goes.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang called as Zorin only sighed at Aang's willingness to be the nice guy.

"I just wanted to say hi." Katara said as she felt a bit offended that he ran off like that.

"Hey that guy got to be running somewhere maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market." Aang said as Zorin saw how Aang was in a good mood.

"Which means no nuts for dinner." Katara called as Zorin smiled.

"Good food I'll take that any day!" Zorin called as he ran after them.

"Hey I worked hard to get those nuts!" Sokka called as he tried to be the bread winner of their group. But Momo followed as Sokka sighed in defeat. "Yeah I hate them too." Sokka said as he followed.

(Later at the village)

Zorin was walking around a bit as he saw Aang was off trying to trade nuts for a hat which the hat would help hiding his arrow. As Zorin walked he instantly recognized this town was under Fire Nation Control as he had to guess the Fire Benders extorted them add the fact people were giving him questionable looks he understood there mistrust of him. **_"Hey Zorin I sense a Horror but being as its day time I can't pinpoint its location."_** Zaruba said as Zorin looked to his Madou Ring.

"I understand best to find and take care of the Horror tonight to avoid any deaths." Zorin said as Zaruba had to agree there. That was when Katara noticed the boy from before entering a house as Zorin also noticed him having a feeling Katara was going to be reckless a bit with Aang's help which would leave him to damage control.

Not so far away, Zorin saw some fire nation soldiers going to homes to homes, to his guess is tax collection. "Going with the usually plan?" Zaruba asked.

"Yep," Zorin said as he vanish behind a building.

(Inside the home)

"Hi, Mom," the boy said to his mother as she looks to him and says, "Where have you been, Haru? You're late! Get started on your chores."

After the mother was done talking, Katara walk through the door and spoke out, "Hey. You're that kid. Why did you run away before?"

Being surprise and trying to come up with a lie to maybe hopefully get her to leave as Haru said, "Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid."

Soon enough Aang and Sokka came walking as they heard what they were saying as Aang said, "No, she doesn't. We saw you earthbending."

Haru and his mother gasps at the secret being revealed, as right away the doors and windows to the small shop slammed shut, to keep out any listening ears.

"They saw you doing what?!" The mother said while standing by the window.

"They're crazy, Mom! I mean, look at how they're dressed," Haru said pointing out the trio clothing as they are out of place as Katara and Sokka are still wearing their water tribe clothing, and Aang his Air Nomads robes that nobody seen in 100 years.

"You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!" the mother said as he walked up to her son and then soon the door was being bang on as a loud voice said, "Open up!"

Sokka quickly look out the window as he saw fire nation soldier waiting outside as he said, "Fire Nation! Act natural!"

Haru's mother opens the door, allowing the Fire Nation tax solders to walk inside. He stares awkwardly at the four children in front of him. Haru grasps his chin and stares toward Katara, cross-eyed. Sokka eyeballs an apple. Katara hunches forward with her eyes wide open, having stuffed her mouth with berries. Aang has his hand atop a barrel, beaming an immense toothy smile. His pose is short-lived as the barrel's lid spins, dunking Aang's hand into the barrel of water and causes him to fall down.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week!" Haru's mother said to the soldier as he turn to her and had a grin on his face as he said with Arrogantly, "The tax just doubled."

"And we wouldn't want an accident now would we?" the soldier create a ball of fire between his hands, making everyone worry as the soldier spoken out again, "Fire is sometimes so hard to control."

Before anyone could say or do anything, a hand reach out and grabs the flames disperse it as that caught the soldier off guard and surprise the gang as they saw who it was that did.

Zorin with his hair in a small bon on top, and wearing a fire nation uniform duster of a high rank officer standing in front of the soldier with an angry look on his face and said, "What the Great Spirit do you think you're doing?!"

The man got scared to see the uniform and rank and said, "N-nothing sir, I am just collecting taxes, Sir."

"Really? To me it seem you were about to use fire in a wooden area," Zorin said keep his act good as the soldier look at him carefully and said, "Ah, Sir I don't mean to disrespect but… are you a little youn- AGG!"

Zorin grab hold of the man by his collar as his right arm and said, "I'm not the one on the spot here soldier." Zorin begin to use a minor firebending to heat his hand that held to the man's right arm as he begins to feel the pain from it.

"You know what could happen if you use your fire bending in this area, as you should know already fire is hard to control. If this place catches aflame so will others as being close together as they are," Zorin said as he put pressure on the soldier as he begin to sweat.

"Not every soldier can that can fire bend put out the flames that easily. So let me say this, you know what happen if this place catches fire, so does the next, and so on and so forth. Building and homes will be destroy, the people ether hurt, killed, or scrabble upon the land and your fellow soldier would be catch in the middle of this as well to be hurt and kill, and that's not the biggest headache there is. If there are any people that stayed as well, we needed to provide food and other means of shelter for them, and after all of that, you know who they will blame?!"

The man was frighten and in pain at this moment as he whimper out, "Who?"

"The man who started the fire," Zorin said as he shove the man back out on his ass, and back away fast as Zorin walks out after as he said, "Now get going, I'll be watching over the report… and if I get one more threat to someone using fire bending from you… I'll have you executed on the spot!"

The man got up and said, "Yes sir!" and ran out with his fellow soldier follow behind.

After that, they were gone out of site and Zorin smile and walk into the shop, as Haru and his mother were scared for the moment and he said, "Sorry about that."

Zorin move his hand over his hair as the bun was gone and his hair style was back to normal as he went on saying, "But I had to put on an act for them."

Zorin took off the duster uniform and shakes it as it turn from red uniform to his normal White duster and put it back on as both Haru and his mother were surprise, but they weren't the only ones, as Aang ask, "How did you do that?"

Zorin smile and said, "I trick I pick up from my teacher and others along my journey."

"So what your good with disguises?" Sokka asked as Zorin smirked.

"No I'm a master of disguise." Zorin boasted as Zaruba remained silent.

"Thank you but who are you, you don't look like you're from around here?" Haru's mother asked as Zorin smirked.

"Just a passing through nomad." Zorin said as he smiled.

"So how long has the Fire Nation been here?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked out the window to make sure no more soldiers come by.

"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships." The woman said as Zorin didn't like that.

"There thugs they steal from us and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it." Haru said as Zorin would do something himself if the Orders laws didn't keep his hands tied.

"Quiet Haru don't talk like that." Haru's mother scolded as Zorin knew they had to somehow get these people back there courage.

"But Haru is an Earth Bender, he can help." Katara said knowing how bending can change the tides.

"Earth Bending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village he must never use his abilities." She said as Katara was shocked.

"How can you say that? Haru has a gift." Katara said walking closer to them. "Asking him not to Earthbend is like asking me not to Water Bend it a part of who we are." Katara said trying to make a statement to support bending.

"You don't understand." Haru's mother said as Katara looked to her with a look on her face that showed she was trying to understand.

"I understand that Haru can help. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?" Katara asked as she looked to the two.

"They can take Haru away, like they took his father." Haru's mother said causing Katara to go wide eyed.

(Later that evening)

The sun was setting as Haru had showed the group to a barn of sorts that was owned by Haru and his family. "My mom said you can sleep in here tonight but you should leave in the morning." Haru said as Zorin explored as bit as he passed Appa.

"Thanks." Aang said showing his gratefulness. "I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay." Aang said as behold as Appa had his mouth full of hay.

"Yeah but I think we might be staying here longer then intended." Zorin said as he put his hand on the Garoken to show what he meant.

"How so?" Haru asked as Zorin looked.

"Just call it a hunch sense traveling with these guys pretty much nothing goes as planned." Zorin said before heading to the door. "I'm heading into town there's something here I need to find." Zorin said before leaving not giving his friends and host a reason why.

"What's with him?" Haru asked as Aang looked.

"Oh he's more of a night type of person." Aang said as that just made Haru confused.

(In town)

A man was stalking the night as he sniffed the air and found none of his favorite meals. He looked around and growled as he hadn't found a single scent of his favored meal it's like this town was completely devoid of it which didn't make sense with it being in Earth Kingdom territory. "Where are they?!" He demanded before noticing patrol group of Fire Nation Soldiers. The man smirked before his eyes glowed red knowing he would get his answer from them.

With the Fire Nation Soldiers they were walking around sense they heard about some sort of disturbance here as they went to investigate. As they walked they soon passed an alley of sorts before from the darkness a shadow tendril shot out and grabbed a fire bender by his leg and pulling him in. The Fire Bender screamed as he shot fire to the source but when he was inside soon his screams was silenced with the sound of flesh being ripped and devoured as on the floor blood pooled.

"Who goes there show yourself!?" The leader demanded before shooting fire into the darkness. But when he did he quickly regretted it as he saw a man being eaten by another with glowing red eyes.

"How about you two come here!" The man roared before sending another tendril at the second soldier who got stabbed with it before the soldiers bodies turned into a dry husk followed by turning into bloody dust and was absorbed into the man. The leader was now scared as he tried to run but a tendril shot out and wrapped around his body as the man walked over to the fire nation soldier with blood covering his mouth.

"Please Dark Spirit have mercy." He said as the man smirked.

"I might if you tell me where the Earth Benders of this town are?" The man asked as the Soldier nodded.

"Yes they've been taken to a prison out in sea but the only way you can get there is to smuggle yourself there." The Soldier said as the man smirked.

"Thank you then and as an act of mercy I will eat you in one swallow." The Man said as his eyes glowed red. Before the Fire Nation Soldier could call for help he was devoured by the Horror as only his helmet was left. "I'm not much for Fire Benders but anything to keep the hunger away." The Horror said before walking away.

(Later)

Zorin arrived after the Horror left as he looked around for any sign of the Horror. Zorin put his hand on the ground with Zaruba on it before noticing the helmet. Zorin looked to it and saw some fresh blood on it before Zaruba spoke. **_"The Horror was here I can smell its work."_** Zaruba said as Zorin looked around.

"But why so messy here it's like the Horror didn't even try hard." Zorin said as Zaruba looked.

 **** ** _"Maybe it has certain tastes for certain victims."_** Zaruba said as they needed a lead of some sorts.

Zorin took some thought and said, "Maybe, but we need more information, and the only way to do so is-

 **** ** _"To find a watchdog,"_** Zaruba said as he knew and his partner knew they need to find out.

(Later)

Zorin took some time to finding a watchdog, get info from the local to find a tavern and finding the right person and that is the barkeeper, who is also owner, and a retired priest.

Most priests or priestesses open up bars and taverns with a symbol branch of the Makai order, for traveler, and people like Zorin, to receive and give information to them when need be.

Zorin gave a few coins for a water to drink as the barkeep asked, "What bring you way out here? This area is mark 'Fire nation territory'."

Zorin look to the old man as he said, "Maybe, but the dark spirit is on the rise and devour some flames." Small talk with key words to them.

That moment old man to look at Zorin giving a judge of his character and said, "Is that so, then I guess shadow lurk and fear reigns."

Zorin gave a smile and said, "Maybe, but by the blades of knight mankind was given hope." This seem like nonsense to the people around who are drunk or minding their own business, but to them it's an important conversation.

The old man gave a small smile and nod as he said, "That right, isn't it. What else would you be having tonight?"

"Watchdog special, I wonder if this place does it." Zorin asked for the location of the watchdogs as the old man clean a glass as he said, "Try the edge bird instead they are easy catch by the over cliffs."

Zorin nodded and said, "Maybe next time, thanks for the water." Zorin drank the last drop and went off as the old man nodded as he took the glass and give it a clean.

(Scene break)

Zorin came to lower land area with cliffs above it to the clue the golden knight have been given as he held out his hand to the wall of the cliff, then let off as Zaruba said, **_"This is the place."_**

Zorin nods as he lifts up Zaruba to open the door, as the stone walls form a door with a dim light showing through the cracks as it open up for him.

Zorin step through with the door closing behind him with the door vanishing as well.

(Watchdogs)

Zorin walks down the hall that lead to the watchdog room upon reaching it, step to the middle of it and gave a bow as an elderly woman's voice spoken, "Welcome Makai knight."

"Hello madam Watchdog sorry to intrude but I require information on a Horror." Zorin said as he looked to the watchdog.

"This isn't your district young Knight but I suppose I must take what I can get sense you're the closest Makai Knight who can enter and exit this area freely." The Watchdog said as Zorin nodded. "The Horror you are seeking is the dark shadow beast Yuvel it's a Horror who has quiet the taste for Earth Benders but sense this towns Earth Benders population had been taken the Horror is forced to scavenge for food." The Watchdog said as Zorin then thought of it.

"So that means the Horror ate those Soldiers to sustain itself." Zorin said as the Watchdog nodded. "That means Haru is a possible target, thank you madam Watchdog I'll deal with this Horror." Zorin said before bowing and leaving.

(Later at Haru's home)

Zorin arrived only to see Fire Nation Soldiers in front of Haru's home with an old man as Haru quickly hid. **_"None of them are the Horror but you should stay hidden one of them may recognize you."_** Zaruba said as Zorin nodded as he observed them knock on the door.

After a moment someone answer the door as it was Haru that old man points out accusingly, "That's him! That's the Earthbender!"

Soon enough the fire bender from before push the old man aside and grab Haru and took him away.

As Zorin witness this he look to the old man that ratted Haru out, and somehow he knew that Haru is an Earthbender, but how? That was on Zorin mind now.

Going into the town as the group split apart into two as one take away Haru somewhere and the other was the old man and some soldier of the fire nation, as that one the group he's going to follow the old man for now, and find Haru later, as long he with them, he safe out of the horror grasp.

(Later with the old man)

As the old man and fire nation soldier went behind a building to do some sort of business as they stop and the soldier turns to the old man with a small money pouch in his hand and said, "Here you go old man 15 coins for the trouble."

The old man looked upset and said, "You people promise 30 coins!"

The soldier summon fire to his other hand in a threatening manner as he said, "We promise nothing, only give to those who find and turn in a earth bender, but to someone like you might not have a lot of time to live, maybe I should kill you here as no one would miss an old man that turn in their own people."

The elderly man sweated to the heat and pale to the threat, as he think he's about to die… until-

 **'Wack!'**

The fire nation soldier fell down as his eyes roll back by his attacker as he fell reviled Zorin behind with his weapon out to cold cut the soldier.

The old man look to Zorin and said, "Thank you." As the old man was about to pick up the money that was offer and run off until Zorin spoken out in a firm tone, "Hold it."

The old man froze as he look back at Zorin and saw the look in his eye and step back as Zorin begin to talk, "How did you know Haru was an Earthbender?"

The old man sweat a bit more as he look down at Zorin sword, not drawn or about to be but he seem to be afraid of it so as the elder person started to say, "I-I was trapped in the opening of the old coal mines, hoping I could find something in them to maybe use, sell, or trade until it parts of the mine started to collapse. I reach to the outside until everything fell on top of me, trap me in the rock and dirt."

Zorin gotten the idea as he finish the story as he said, "So then you called out for help then Haru came?"

"And a strangely dress girl," The old man said as one person came to mind to Zorin when the old man said that, 'Katara'.

"So Haru and the girl came and saved you from the mine, is that correct?" Zorin asked as the old man nodded and then Zorin raise his voice just a bit and said, "Then why turn Haru in? He saved your life, didn't he, or are you just selfish and became greedy as they guy offer you 30 gold before?"

The old man looked sadden and said, "Please understand, the gold wasn't for me, it for my grandchildren."

Zorin gave the old man a chance to explain as now other became involved, as the elderly man begin to say, "The village is going through tough time now, and not enough money to go around for food. I just need the money to feed my grandchildren, and I became very desperate. Please understand I'm old, I can't work the fields like I used too, and I can hardly use a broom to sweep my shop."

Zorin took a moment as Zaruba sense the old man emotion and said through the link, **_'He's telling the truth. People can fake the look, but not the feeling behind them.'_**

Zorin nods as he understand, as it sadden him to see people are in this state of desperation, even for their own family. As the young Makai knight bend down to the knock out fire nation soldier and pull off the money out from the pockets and in the soldier's hand before handing it all to the old man and said, "Take this then, take what you need and spare it to other who does needs it as well, as it not only your family in this village."

The old man look at Zorin and was baffled, as he look to the few bags of gold as the old man understand as he said, "I will, thank you kind sir." taking the money and then walk away, back to his home.

Zorin took a breath and said, "This became a busy night for me." looking down to the fire soldier as Zorin said, "Better get his memories erase of this part of the night."

 ** _"No doubt, he would come back to the elderly man,"_** Zaruba said as if they let this soldier go and have his memories, then the old man's family would have more trouble than they already got.

"Better drop him off at the tavern, at least he would think he spend the night there," Zorin said as he pick up the soldier and walk off.

(Scene break)

Morning came as Katara carry a pot out to the water spout, setting it down and bend water out of it and fill the pot with the water she think the gang would need for their trip.

Katara looked to the sun rise and saw Haru's mother as she looked saddened. Haru's mother then turned to Katara as she had tears in her eyes as Katara realized what happened. Katara then ran to the barn to tell the others as hopefully Zorin can help. When Katara arrived she opened the doors and saw her brother and friend packing. "They took him, they took Haru away!" Katara called as they were shocked.

"What?!" Aang called as Katara looked worried.

"The old man turned him into the Fire Nation it's all my fault I forced him into Earth Bending!" Katara called before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Zorin no doubt he had just arrived.

"Katara it wasn't your fault to begin with it was the Fire Nations fault." Zorin said as Katara looked confused. "The old man was promised money he could use to support his grandkids the Fire Nation offered reward money to those who turned in an Earth Bender. But we can't let him go so easily." Zorin said as Sokka looked.

"Why?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked.

"They came for him at midnight while I was hunting a Horror one who loves the taste of Earth Benders, the Horror probably knows where they are and is trying to find a way there, if that Horror is allowed to roam there then to that Horror it's going to be an all you can eat buffet." Zorin said as Sokka knew when a Horror was mentioned it usually meant swords and magic against demons.

"But how are we supposed to track him?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked.

"I have a plan one of you two will pretend to be an Earth Bender using Aang airbending to simulate Earth Bending, this is a coal town after all so the air vents will be perfect for this, I will infiltrate there forces and meet you all at the prison and we can save Haru and the other Earth Benders as well as cut down the Horror, three birds with one stone." Zorin said as Katara looked.

"I'll be the Earth Bender I got Haru into this so I'll get him out." Katara said as Zorin nodded.

"Alright you guys start setting up for your parts I'm going to the Fire Nation Barracks." Zorin said as everyone knew what they had to do.

(Later)

While the Katara, Sokka, and Aang set up their earth bending trick, Zorin was on his way to the tavern once more to get what he needed, fake orders for guarding detail at the prison and maybe a uniform.

The bar keep lead Zorin into a backroom and open a chest that lock up as the old Makai priest goes through the set of keys he had, Zorin look to him and said, "I must thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem, I'm glad my service is being put to work. Never had this much of a problem for some time," The bar keep said as he found the right key as he goes to the lock to unlock it and open the chest to show many set of uniforms and blank order papers as the keep grab a uniform set and order papers.

"I'm glad many soldier come here. When they do, they drink until they are drunk and always lose something, and I will always say they destroy by their own fire bending, idiotic the lot of them," The old keep said as he chuckled a bit as he turn to Zorin and hold out the uniform for him.

Zorin grab the uniform as the door open to the room and a girl, a year or so younger than Zorin as he guess came through saying said, "Papa, they are calling for you."

Old keep shake his head to the girl and said, "I'll be there in a moment, but would you mind helping this young Makai knight with his uniform." Turn to Zorin, "My granddaughter Senna would help for any resizing, as for me I'll be back in a moment to fill an order."

Zorin nods as he says, "Thank you Mr. Hou." As the Mr. Hou gave a small bow before going and walking out the door, Senna came over to a more open space of the room as she said, "Let's get this done fast, a lot of people are waiting for me."

Zorin nods and walk over as Senna help him with the uniform, as Zorin puts it on over his clothing, good think his clothing has a few enchantment to keep him cool or warm no matter where he was at.

Senna went over the uniform itself to see if anything out of place as she said, "Born in fire nation I'm guessing?"

"Why you say that?" Zorin asked as Senna pull out her brush and fix a spot for Zorin size as she said, "Nothing much other than you look almost natural wearing the uniform as if you were a fire nation soldier."

"Well you're not wrong, I was born within the fire nation capital, is that a problem?" Zorin asked as Senna shake her head no and said, "Not really, I always been told to never judge a person of where they were born or who their family is." Senna loosen a spot on the uniform as Zorin move a bit to see how well it moved for him.

"So you know who I am then?" Zorin asked seeing what the girl reaction was a she looks at the pants area as he rubs the side and said, "Nope, I been told stories of members within the Makai order that were fire nation people, but they act more honorable than any others, even hear a story about the golden knight Garo wielder who's a fire nation person that trying to bring honor to his bloodline, but they never said who he is or why he's doing it so."

"Well the Golden Knight had spent most of his life trying to earn the acceptance of the Order and to do his mother proud. He came from the Capital like me but well his mother was a Makai Priestess who was forced to marry a horrible outsider, he ended up spending the first few years of his life trying to earn his horrible fathers affection and become someone who can protect his people and end the war through peaceful means." Zorin said as he looked to the girl. "But his destiny didn't lie with the Fire Nation capital but with the Makai Order and once he had accepted that he wanted to prove to his fellow Knights in training that he wasn't his father even when he earned the title of Golden Knight Garo he still tries to earn all their acceptance because well he wanted to break the chains of his past and to this day he's still trying with his method being to save everyone from the Horrors." Zorin said as he remembered his childhood his time with the other Knights in training, his master who taught him the way of the sword, and finally his thirst to save everyone he came into contact with.

"The Golden Knight, he sounds kind of sad." the girl said as Zorin nodded.

"I guess he is, his family isn't exactly the ideal family but even now he tries to find a way to fix the mistakes of the past." Zorin said as the girl Senna smiled at Zorin.

"I'm guessing the Golden Knight is you then." Senna said taking notice to Zorin's red Scabbard for his Garoken and Zaruba.

"Yeah." Zorin said as Senna looked.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your mother?" Senna asked as Zorin looked to her.

"I... don't know she vanished after leaving me with the Order." Zorin said as Senna nodded.

"Well there's nothing out of place with your uniform but I suggest you keep wearing the mask sure you don't have any notable scars but it never hurts to be careful." Senna said as Zorin nodded and grabbed the white mask and put it on the helmet. Senna nodded before leaving the room but stopped at the door to look at Zorin. "Zorin I don't think your anything like your father, from what I heard your kind, compassionate, patient, and braver then many. I think your more worthy for Garo then anyone in the Order." Senna said before leaving as Zorin was shocked before smiling as he saw for a moment the image of Ty-lee walking away as she smiled at him no doubt sensing his Aura being cheered up.

 ** _"Hmm quiet the girl she is, might give Ty-Lee a run for her money for you affection."_** Zaruba joked as Zorin glared.

"Not funny Zaruba!" Zorin called before the Madou Ring chuckled.

 **** ** _"Then why do you see her circus show every time you stop at a town her circus is performing at."_** Zaruba teased as Zorin glared.

"Ok your being as bad as mom and Azula with this and they teased me every time they got when it came to Ty-Lee!" Zorin yelled back as Zaruba chuckled.

"Alright I'm done but still eventually Ty-Lee will notice you at her shows sense your like the only one wearing a cloak and a mask eventually she'll put the pieces together she might have an admirer." Zaruba said as Zorin sighed.

"I know... but she thinks I'm dead so it's only fair she keeps thinking that, so that she isn't dragged into the Horrors darkness." Zorin said as Zaruba sighed.

 **** ** _"Let me tell you something that your great grandfather told Avatar Roku when he was having problems with a girl he likes as well, when love is true it will find a way."_** Zaruba said as he looked to Zorin. **_"And if your feelings for Ty-Lee are true and sincere then Love will find a way."_** Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Well I guess it's time to begin the hunt at sea." Zorin said as he grabbed the papers that Senna had left for his "Transfer," And headed to the docks.

(Scene break)

Zorin arrived at the dock and turn in his orders, and just in time to see coming around in iron shackles is Katara, he knew the plan worked and now it's time to play the role of fire nation prison guard.

Walking up to the two soldier that was leading Katara up, she saw someone coming up to them as they said in a Strong tone, "I'll take the prisoner from here, return to your post."

The two did so and one of them said, "This one was easy grab, didn't even put up a fight."

Katara looked at the person before her as she look to him, mostly to the ring on his hand and saw Zaruba as Katara eyes widens just a bit with a small smile as the other guard was about to look at Katara until Zorin spoken up saying, "Ain't they all, but now it's time to join the rest of your earth bending scum."

Handing Katara over to Zorin as he took her over to a cart of sort that was the was on a narrow path to the boat, make just in case if someone were to escape in the middle of the ride and they could not escape well.

As Katara and Zorin got on the cart and seated, it moved and they were on their way to the boat ahead.

Zorin look to Katara and asked, "You okay, Katara?" The water bender girl look up at him and said, "Yea I am, a little much on the scum, don't you think?"

Tilted his head to the side and said, "Maybe but hey I need to play the part best I can... by the way duck down a bit I need to give a sigh to Sokka and Aang."

As Zorin said, Katara duck and he did a thumbs up with a green flame on the tip of it as over at the dock Sokka and Aang wearing hats saw it and knew Katara is in good hands.

"Alright, Zorin with her, now we need to follow them on Appa," Sokka said as Aang smiles as he says, "Great, and I'm glad we got these hats."

"Yea-yea let go already," Sokka said as he walks off with Aang following.

(Scene break)

The skies were getting dark with the sun setting, Appa is flying above the ship that Katara and Zorin are on as Aang was steering Appa he asked, "Any sign of trouble?"

Sokka was using a telescope he picked up from the village as he look down to the boat and said, "Nothing no demons, dark spirits, or weird acting people of any kind."

Zorin have been telling the gang much about horrors as they don't always act like people all the time, like hanging out in dark area and other things but Sokka saw nothing of any sort.

(Zorin and Katara)

Zorin was patrolling around the ship as he came around Katara and whispers, "Find anything yet?"

"No, but if the horror is here, it's good at hiding," Zorin whisper back as Katara knew Zorin could not stay in place for long talking to her as she sit tight and hope for the best.

With Zorin coming around the side of the ship as Zaruba said, **_"It's here alright, there's a fresh yet faint scent of Inga, I can't find where though."_**

"Keep sensing, we need to get it before it goes after the Earth benders," Zorin said as he pass over on the railings, little did he know, down below where the water meet the ship, a claw hand grasping the ship hard with its finger dug in the metal of it as it pops it head up for a moment and see ahead the platform that held all the earth benders, the horror could smell them.

They soon arrived at the prison which was comprised entirely of metal as Zorin saw the smoke coming out from the top no doubt from coal. Zorin can already plan ahead with an escape route for this but it all hinges on if the Earth Benders spirits and courage was still strong.

When they made port Zorin passed Katara before he whispered into her ear. "Careful." He whispered before walking away and passing the warden. Zorin can already tell the guy was a coward but for now he had to blend in for the time being. As Zorin walked he gave the Warden a glare as he knew the man would probably attract a Horror at some point.

(Later with Zorin)

Zorin arrived at the barracks of the prison and waited for his "boss to arrive." As Zorin waited he noticed Fire Benders drinking and enjoying the better stuff while the prisoners do doubt got bad food. That was when a Soldier in the guard captain uniform walked up to Zorin as Zorin stood up straight. "I guess you're the new guy." The Soldier said as Zorin nodded.

"Yes Zorin Kuzon at your service." Zorin introduced as the guard captain looked startled. "Something wrong sir?" Zorin asked as the guard chuckled.

"No it's just you have the same first name as the murdered prince." The guard said as Zorin looked.

"Murdered prince sir?" Zorin asked as he looked at the guard captain seeing something familiar about him.

"You must have been deployed when it happened." The captain said as Zorin looked. "Long story short and assassin got into the capital and killed Fire Lord Azulon, Lady Ursa, and the second Prince Zorin." The captain said as Zorin could sense something about that news struck a chord on the Soldier.

"Was the guy ever found?" Zorin asked as the Soldier sighed.

"Nope Fire Lord Ozai eventually called off the search practically letting the guy walk off Scott free." The Soldier sighed as it seems Ursa and the "dead," prince meant something to the Soldier. "Anyway you're with me on watch duty at the main holding for the Earth Benders better to get your feet dirty now then not at all." The Soldier said as Zorin nodded and followed the Soldier to the main holding.

(With Katara)

Katara walk pass the iron gates as they close behind her, and she look around to see earth bender that came from the main land.

Walking in further, a familiar person saw her as he stood up saying, "Katara?"

When Katara turn and saw Haru she smile as she ran up and hugs him as she said, "Haru!"

"What are you doing here?" Haru said as Katara let off the hug and said, "It was my fault you were capture. I came to rescue you."

"So you got yourself arrested?" Haru said as Katara look down a bit as she said, "It was the only way to find you. My friend is trying to find a way to save all of you." Trying not to give too much out as if someone was a snitch they could report it and ruin the whole thing.

"You got guts Katara I'll give you that, and your friend… I don't know what he can do, but anyhow there someone I like you too meet," Haru said as he led her to the eating area and up to a man that was eating at the moment, but then he said, "Katara. This is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Katara."

The man stop eating and look up at his son and the girl he was with, as Katara bows slightly, she says to him, "It's an honor to meet you."

Tyro hands Katara a bowl as he said, "Have some dinner, Katara. It's not as bad as it looks."

Katara tries a spoonful, but becomes further disgusted. With Tyro laughs at her as it seems the food disagree with her as the bald headed man said, "It's still pretty bad though."

A person walks up and lays a hand on Tyro's shoulder to get his attention as he said, "The prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around."

"I'll talk to the guards. In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather," Tyro said to the man as he accept it and went off to take care of the problem.

Katara look to Haru's father and said, "If you don't mind me asking, do you have any escape plan?"

Tyro looked at her funny and said, "Excuse me?"

"You know, a plan to get everyone off the rig? Mutiny, sabotage?" Katara said hoping they had something already in progress and Zorin and go off of it.

"The plan? The plan is to survive. Wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened," Tyro said as he given up his hope of thing and only he could do is caring for the people trap on the rig like the rest of them.

Katara is shocked at this as he spoke up, "How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up!"

"Katara, I admire your courage. And I envy your youth. But people's lives are at stake here. The warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless," as Tyro said, with nothing to bend and nothing to gain his spirit back he was just a husk of his former, but Katara think otherwise as she said, "We'll see about that."

Katara walked to the dirty pots before grabbing a lid and serving spoon before panging the spoon on the pot lid. "Earth Benders!" She called getting their attention. "You don't know me but I know of you! Every child in my water tribe village were rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous Earth Benders who guard its borders." Katara called trying to bring their spirits up. Unknown to her Zorin was watching as was the Warden as Zorin knew already when he saw the prisoners they had given up hope and that just made him angrier more. "The Fire Nation has made some of you think that you're powerless! Yes they have taken away your ability to bend but they can't take away your courage, and it is your courage they should truly fear because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home! It is the strength of your hearts that make you who are. Hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned so remember your courage Earth Benders let us fight for your freedom!" Katara called out trying to inspire them.

Katara was shocked that the people who were looking at her who she had thought had been inspired only looked back down as Katara was saddened that the Fire Nations cruelty was this deep.

(With Zorin)

Zorin was angry that the Warden was this cruel. These people may have given up hope but he was going to help them regain that hope. He knew what his nation had done was horrible but it was only because of a horrible leader like his father. Zorin who had his Garoken on his back was pissed off but the superior Officer with him put his hand on his shoulder causing him to look no doubt sensing his anger before turning his head.

(Later that night)

Zorin was getting ready for the night shift as he had volunteered to keep watch of the Earth Benders. As he got read he made sure the mask part of the uniform was on knowing he had to blend in as much as possible. "Hey Zorin you have a minute?" Came the Guard Captain's voice as Zorin looked.

"Oh Captain I didn't hear you walk in." Zorin said as the Guard Captain looked.

"It's no problem just was wondering why you got angry when you saw how those Earth Benders looked, and how they didn't give that girls speech any mind?" The Guard Captain asked as Zorin looked nervous. "Don't worry I won't tell, man's honor." The Guard Captain said as Zorin was nervous before Zaruba spoke.

 **** ** _'Don't worry you can tell him I sense no darkness in him, only past grief.'_** Zaruba said as Zorin then sighed in defeat.

"I... just can't stand when people are hopeless like that, I know they are from another nation but to see that look of defeat, it makes me wonder why I even bothered to enlist if I would be require to do such cruel things, I had originally enlisted to protect the people and find a peaceful end to the war." Zorin said as the Guard captain then chuckled before laughing a hearty laugh. "What's so funny?" Zorin asked as the Guard Captain then calmed down a bit.

"No its just you remind me of Prince Zorin was all." The Guard Captain said as Zorin was shocked.

"You knew m-er Prince Zorin?" Zorin asked as he almost blew his cover.

"Back in the day before Prince Zuko's banishment I was captain of the castle guard I remember seeing Prince Zorin and Prince Zuko together laughing being children even practicing together. Though Prince Zorin couldn't find a style of Fire Bending that suited him he ended up inventing his own style including sword play into his bending." The Guard captain said as he smiled at the memories. "I gave him a few pointers and when he was beating around the bush I had set him up with a practice dummy, even taught him Fire Bending Basics." The man said as he remembered those days. "Plus I remember how he used to look at Ty-Lee and when he failed to get her to know how he felt he ended up laying in the grass where Zuko would then pull grass and put it on his face to cheer him up. He always tried to get Azula to act more her age and have fun instead of aiming for perfection all the time but it got to the point the two built up a rivalry and the score kept changing from ties to Azula it he lead to even Zorin in the lead." The Guard captain said as he remembered. "You know when Ty-Lee would pass Zorin he would stop to look at her and when Lady Ursa saw this she practically squealed in joy at the thought of having grandkids to spoil." The Man said as Zorin knew he had to be careful.

"What happened to Prince Zorin Guard Captain Xing?" Zorin asked as he now knew who this man was not realizing he called him by name when he never told his name. Xing stopped for a moment as Zorin was confused before Xing spoke.

"I was there the night he, Lady Ursa, and Fire Lord Azulon were assassinated. I was on duty at the time but it was when I head a scream that I knew something had happened. I ran to where the scream came from and found Fire Lord Azulon killed after he was drinking his medical tea, I knew someone had poisoned him but then I got worried and ran to each room, I of course started with the room of the two princes and the princess but when I got to Zorin's room I was left in shock." The Guard captain said as Zorin looked worried as said captain was silent no doubt that he saw haunts him to this day.

"Zorin's room was destroyed, blood was everywhere it was like something or someone had come in and completely killed Zorin, there was so much blood even without a body I doubt Zorin could survive that, I had all the guards on duty with me begin searching the castle for the culprit, but by morning we never found him or her and I later learned Ursa had died a well." Xing said as he looked. "Rumors started flying after Ozai was crowned Fire Lord instead of Iroh, some say Ozai was behind it and used Ursa as a scape goat, others thought it was Ursa herself who had killed Zorin and Azulon being as Ozai wasn't exactly a loving husband to her which eventually lead to her snapping and killing Azulon and Zorin before killing herself, but the only one who knew what really happened was Ozai himself. But I think differently." The Captain said as Zorin looked.

"What do you mean?" Zorin asked as the Captain looked.

"The night of the murder before we were made aware a servant had claimed to have caught site of two figures in cloaks leaving the castle. One and adult female judging by the curves and the hair that was visible was holding an odd brush of sorts which she used to open a path and make any guard who saw them enter a trance before snapping out of it right after she passed but with no recollection of this. The other seemed to be following her a child and the servant followed them until they took a rhino and exited the city. When I tried to question that servant I had learned the servant had been banished to parts unknown, I tried to be part of the escort to get her the boat but I learned the Servant was already long gone." Xing said as Zorin looked.

"So what are you saying?" Zorin asked as Xing looked.

"I think Prince Zorin and Lady Ursa are alive both in hiding somewhere and if I find one of them I can find the other as well and learn the truth." Xing said as Zorin was worried.

"Searching for the truth like that could only cause, you more hurt depending on what it is." Zorin said as The Captain understood.

"Well then Zorin I won't hold you up any longer head off to your job." Zorin said before passing Xing. "Your highness." Xing whispered as he left as Zorin stopped for a moment before looking to Xing saw he was already long gone.

Zorin smiled under his helmet as he looked at Xing. "Uncle Xing... I'm sorry but you can't learn the truth, not when I don't even know it fully either." Zorin said before heading to the prisoners.

(Later with the Prisoners)

Zorin arrived as he looked around trying to locate the Horror as he knew it had to be around here somewhere. But first he had to see if Katara was ok as he knew where she was. No doubt Sokka was waiting to meet up with them at their designated meeting spot but Zorin had to make sure the people were ok. **_"Zorin the Horror is in the prison, not in this area but somewhere in the prison."_** Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"First we need to meet up with Katara and the others." Zorin said as he lit his green flame at a low lever so he can see through the darkness while also avoiding detection.

With Katara, sleeping with the other prisoners, a hand reach out and shake her a bit, awaken from her sleep as well surprise as she thought the guard came to get her to punish her for her speech, but it turns out to be Aang as he had a finger to his lips and 'Shh'.

Katara also saw someone else that had a light of sort, as she shake herself more awake to see a guard with a green flame in his hand as she knew right away it was Zorin.

(Little later)

Leading to the edge of the rig as Zorin said in a low tone, "Keep your head down those spot lights come around every 30 seconds."

Katara and Aang did as they were told leading to the path where Appa was at as Sokka was standing by as he said, "So what's going on, is the dark spirit gone and we can get everyone out soon or something?"

"The horror is hiding in the darkness right now, and I can't track him with so many soldier and guards around," Zorin given his part as it was bad right now as Katara spoken up next, "They won't escape, even Haru is staying with his father hoping things will pass, they completely given up all hope. We can't just leave them like this."

Zorin look to her and said, "And we won't, listen I found out they are burning coal within the smoke stacks."

"Of course coal, it's an earth element earthbender can bend!" Sokka said in a loud but silent tone as the light pass over, everyone ducked as the light pass over, and then they started to hear footsteps approaching, as they need to act fast as Zorin said, "You guys need to hide now, I'll be around looking for the horror still, so until the horror is slain, we can't start any plans."

"How do we know you killed it?" Sokka said as Zorin put on his mask and helmet and said, "You should know me by now. When I kill it, you guys start any plan you come up with, now go there almost here."

They nodded and ran out of site as Aang tell Appa something as the huge flying bison nods and flew off, and Momo join Aang on his shoulder as everyone went off for their part.

As a few guard patrol around the edge, they saw a shadow flew overhead as they freak out, almost scream over it and thought it was something, as Zorin came walking up to them as he said, "What going on, why are you standing there like you saw a ghost of the fire lord?"

"A-a shadow just flew over, we saw it," One guard said as Zorin keep going with his part and said, "You sure it wasn't a bird or a Wing fish? They can get this high, you know?"

"No, it was huge I mean bigger than any bird I know of," The other guard said as he was freak out by the shadow of Appa flying over them as well as Zorin said, "You guys know there nothing out here that could do that. It could have been a bird and you make a shadow with your lantern, just get back patrolling."

"A-alright, wait are you the new guy?" one ask Zorin as he responded quickly, "Yes I am, if you're asking why I'm here, I was order to overlook this area, until I hear you two squealing."

"Oh, ah… sorry about that, we'll get back patrolling and let you get on with your overlook as well," The first guard said as Zorin nods and said, "Understood, but one thing I must ask, was there anything strange that was out of the ordinary, after that girls speech? Some of the prisoner could have stuck their nose somewhere they shouldn't be."

Zorin look at the two as they had an odd look as one of them said, "Well, now that I think about it, I did saw a person roaming about near the edge on the other side, but we thought it could have been another patrol, but he did look odd like he was wearing the old uniform that the fire nation spot wearing about 80 years ago or so."

Zorin had a brake and good thing he walk back over to talk to them, as he look to them and said, "That does sound odd, I'll check it out with another, sorry to have bother you two." Zorin went off in search of the odd guard wearing an old uniform.

Zorin ran over to where the odd guard was spotted knowing full well he must have been the Horror. As he ran he made sure that none of the guards noticed him less he look like he suspicious one. As Zorin arrived he pointed Zaruba around hoping to find a trail. "Anything Zaruba?" Zorin asked a he looked around.

 **** ** _"Yeah I sense something the Horror had been here no doubt is trying to find the Earth Benders to starts its buffet."_** Zaruba said as Zorin looked.

"Which way?" Zorin asked as Zaruba focused before giving the direction.

 ** _"That way."_** Zaruba said as Zorin stopped and went the way to find the Horror. Hopefully it hadn't gotten far.

(Meanwhile elsewhere on the rig)

Two guards entered where the Earth Benders were as they looked around for the quarry. Recently one of the Earth Benders had in their opinion disrespected them so they were going to pay back the guy for his insolence. As they looked they eventually found where he was sleeping and walked over to him before waking him up roughly. "Get up." One Fire Bender said as they forced the Earth Bender up and dragged him away. As long as he was away from listening ears no one would come to investigate.

As they left with the restrained Earth Bender the odd soldier dressed in the older model of the uniform saw this and grinned evilly as his eyes glowed red showing he had found the Earth Benders but first a quick taste for breakfast wouldn't hurt that way he would know what they taste like when corralled.

(Later with the Fire Bender Guards)

The two guards were beating down the Earth Bender as they sneered and grinned behind their helmets. Once upon a time Fire Nation Soldiers might have been kinder but with the 100 year war the military had turned into something dark, very dark. As they kicked and punched the Earth Bender they failed to notice the oddly dressed soldier read to pounce as he was hungry and ready to eat. The sun would be up soon after all and he would have to wait for hours before getting a second chance. To this Horror's eyes they were tenderizing the meal for him and once he devours said humans he will have the greatest buffet of his life.

As one of the guards raise his foot to stump on the poor earthbender as a voice rang out saying, "What are you two doing?!"

The two guard step away from the earthbender fast and stood at an attention as the captain of the guard, Xing came up to them with an upset look on his face as he said, "I asked you two a question. What are you two doing?"

"J-just punishing an earthbender, sir," As one guard said as Xing looked at him and said, "Who gave that order, as hell I didn't, and neither did the Warden given his time."

"We won't order, sir. We just assume-" the other started to talk but then the captain cut him off saying, "Assume is making an 'Ass' out of 'U' and 'me'. You don't assume, you follow order, or else I will personally put you two on pluming duty for life!"

"Yes sir!" the two said as the captain look down at the earthbender and said, "Now take him to medical bay, I don't want someone dying because of you two."

"You will not take my meal!" a dark voice spoken out as two tendril shot forth and stab the two guard through the chest, killing them on the spot before sent them away.

Xing became shocked as something just killed two of his men and about to kill him as another tendril shot out at him, and he dodged it in time and fire bend at the shadows to show a soldier wearing the old uniform with the tendril coming out from the shoulder.

As nearby wood caught aflame light up the area as the horror was now no longer in the darkness and people will see the smoke and fire as the horror looked angry at this and said, "You fool, I wanted to eat my meal in peace, but now I have to kill you and anyone that comes."

The horror whipped its tendril at the captain, hitting and making fall on his back as he cough out with a moan of pain.

The horror came up to him as it says, "I will tear you apart first to teach you not to mess with my meal."

As the horror shot forth another tendril at Xing, he close his eyes waiting for the pain, until an arc of green flame came flying at it and cut it off before it could touch Xing, and the horror cried in pain.

Xing open his eyes as he hear the cry, and soon saw the tendril fall down cover in green flames, as he is surprise by this, he turn his head to where it might have come from, as someone came walking up, was Zorin as he held his sword in hand as the horror turn to him and said, "Makai knight!" knowing what the sword and the pain that was cause to him.

Xing watch as Zorin removed the uniform in one grab sweep, reviling the dark leather clothing and his white duster as Xing said silently, "Prince Zorin."

Zorin pull out his lighter and lit it as the green flame from it shot forth to the horror as it eyes responded to it to confirm it was a horror.

Zorin close the lighter and put away as the horror started to say, "Damn you Makai knight, I was about to eat, why must you get in the way?!"

"Because that who I am, and I make it my life mission to save many people as I can, and cutting you horror down as that is the duty of one who protect!" Zorin said as he ready his sword as he place it on his arm and slide it to the tip.

As the horror roar out and charged at him. Zorin waited at the horror came close as it swipe at him, he moved to the side to slash and cut at the horror arm to cause it pain before kicking it with a fire bend enhance with it, away from Xing and the earthbender.

Zorin turn to him and said, "Captain Xing, get him out of here, now!" the captain nods as he got up and rush over to the earthbender pulling him up over on his shoulder before running away.

The horror recover from the attack as it was back on its feet before Zorin came in, as he did another flame kick to its face as he slash at it.

The guards and soldiers came around seeing what going on and saw their captain coming around with an earthbender on his shoulder as one of them asked, "Sir, what going on?"

Before Xing could answer they hear an inhuman scream of pain as they all look and witness the battle of the Makai knight and a horror.

The horror was mad enough as it yell out before sending forth its tendril out at Zorin to kill him now, but he slash and cut them away faster than they could touch him and then sent a flame slash at the horror as it cut him across the chest as it cry out in pain before saying, "Damn you, just who the hell do you think you are Makai knight?!"

"You haven't figure it out yet?" Zorin said in a cocky tone as the horror said, "What?"

 **** ** _"He's the golden knight, Garo,"_** Zaruba said as the horror had a look of horror (pun) as he said, "G-Garo?"

"Correct, and I will be the one to cut away your Inga," Zorin said as he raise his sword once more.

The horror just got angry and said, **"Damn you… Damn you to hell Garo!"** soon the horror relive its true self as Zorin held up his partner and said, "Zaruba?!"

 ** _"_** ** _The dark shadow beast Yuvel it's a Horror that is known for its tendrils and has quiet the taste for Earth Benders it must have snuck here with the other Earth Benders to have its all you can eat Buffet. This Horror is troublesome do to the fact its tendrils also act as a means for it to east and can tear a normal human apart being as its edges are serrated. This Horror will be troublesome."_** Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"So I guess I can't go easy on this guy." Zorin said as Zaruba chuckled.

 **** ** _"I'm afraid not but sense when we ever have to go easy on them."_** Zaruba said as Zorin then readied his weapon.

 **"DIE MAKAI KNIGHT!"** The Horror roared as he sent multiple tendrils from its body just as Zorin cut open the portal for his armor. The Tendrils hit but they were stopped dead in their tracks as the Horror watched in shock as Garo forced the Tendrils away before grabbing them and ripping them off. The Horror roared in pain before jumping to higher ground as Garo saw his and gave chase.

"Incredible." Xing said before he looked to his soldiers. "Get this Earth Bender medical treatment I will meet up with you after I secured the area." Xing said as the guards nodded before running off to carry out their task.

(With Zorin)

After a few high jumps the two arrived at the top of a roof as the Horror summed a blade from its arm while Garo took a battle stance. The two then charged at each other before clashing blades with each other as Garo growled at the Horror. The Horror Yuvel screeched before summoning more Tendrils. Garo seeing this jumped back before going high into the air. As Garo fell on the return he dodged and slashed his way through more tendrils as he eventually was upon the Horror before cutting into the Horror's head, he then slashed downward cutting the Horror in half causing the Horror to scream in pain.

"Damn you, damn you Makai Knight!" The Horror roared before it turned to dust and was sealed into the Garoken. Garo looked at where the Horror used to be before sighing.

"Phew." Garo said before disengaging his armor. Zorn then summoned up as much fire as he could and shot green flame into the sky hoping Aang and Sokka could see it.

(With Aang and Sokka)

Sokka was looking through a telescope as he saw the green flame. "Hey I think Zorin got the Horror!" Sokka called as he saw this.

"Alright!" Aang called as he saw the fire as this meant they could carry on the plan they had.

(Meanwhile back at the rig)

Zorin sheathed the Garoken before running down and grabbing his disguise as he knew he had to be quick about this. That was when Xing was heard as this would surprise Zorin. "Prince Zorin." Came Xing as Zorin after grabbing the last of his disguise looked to his old Fire Bending instructor and body guard.

"Hey Captain Xing, I guess it's been a while." Zorin said as Xing looked.

"I suppose it has." He said as he walked over to the Makai Knight. "What happened to the Dark Spirit?" He asked as Zorin looked.

"Sealed it will be back one day but hopefully it will be after we're long gone." Zorin said as Xing chuckled before getting to the point.

"How did you survive that night, how are you here today?" He asked as he wanted to know.

"It's a long story but before you start saying I should return I want you to know I'm not returning to the Fire Nation not until my father is dethroned by the Avatar." Zorin said as Xing sighed.

"Well do you at least know where your mother is?" He asked as Zorin chuckled.

"No its been years sense I last saw her, the last I saw of her she left me with the group I work with now and just vanished." Zorin said as Xing sighed.

"Yeah... hey remember that Fire Bending Oath I once taught you taken from the Sun Warriors civilization?" He asked as Zorin looked.

"Yeah, fire is not destruction." Zorin began as Xing looked.

"But must be wielded with a strong and courageous heart." Xing continued as Zorin looked.

"Like the sun fire dwindles in the west." Zorin continued as Xing smiled.

"But rises once more in the East." Xing continued as Zorin smiled as the sun began to rise a bit.

"Look to the East for it is burning red." Zorn and Xing said together as Xing smiled sadly as he knew Zorin had come a long way from his days as a prince.

"You have grown very much," Xing said sadly as it seem he miss out on the young prince's life, but Zorin patted his shoulder and said, "I grow to where I'm at because you showed me where to start."

Xing felt honor to hear those words from the young prince, but soon it was cut short, as the rig started to shake as Xing said, "What's going on?"

"My friends it seem are starting their plan," Zorin said as soon enough coal erupted from the center of the rig to where all the Earthbenders were going to be at.

Xing is shock to see the coal coming down as Zorin turns to him and says, "You may have to make a choice."

Xing look to Zorin as he give out his options as he said, "First; you can help the earthbenders and free them from this rig. Second; you can surrender and hope they can give you a fair punishment."

Xing could go for ether one of those right now but then Zorin went on saying, "And third; you can fight alongside the guard and the warden as you can ether win or lose here today, but then again the avatar and friends are here to aid the earthbenders, you mostly would lose. But it's all down to you, fight with the earthbender, surrender and wait for punishment, or fight with the fire nation soldiers?"

Xing took a moment as he thought and then said, "I have decided."

(Everyone else)

Katara and Sokka stood in front of a pile of coal, now with the earthbender armed with it, it's up to them to rise up and fight against the people that held them. Katara stood atop the Cole with Aang as she looked to the Earth Benders. "Here's your chance Earth Benders, take it! Your fate is in your own hands!" Katara called as Haru tried to step up but his father stopped him.

But the Earth Benders did not step up as Katara was shocked to see this to which the Warden laughed at her. "Foolish girl, you thought a few inspirational words and some Cole could change these people? Look at those blank hopeless faces their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh but you still believe in them? Oh how sweet, their waist of your energy little girl you failed." The warden said with the wind blowing as Zorin and Xing were ready to light the spark.

That was when the Warden began walking away before out of nowhere a lump of Cole hit his head. He looked and saw Haru had thrown it and was Earth bending. The warden was about to Fire Bend at him in anger but them Xing appeared and redirected the fire back at the Warden. "Xing you traitor!" He called as Xing glared.

"I may be a Soldier but I won't go against moly morals.' He said before the Warden Fire Bended again before Zorin appeared and bended his green flame at the Warden throwing him off. A fire Bender then bended flames at Haru but before Haru could stop it his father blocked the attack as he bended a wall of Cole to block it.

"I think we sparked a rebellion." Zorin said knowing how prison revolts worked. Zorin then began fire bending at the Soldiers with Zings help as the prisoners recognized Xing as one of the kinder guards and if he and Zorin were helping they might as well give them the benefit of the doubt.

Zorin jumped up and did a spiral kick bringing down a wave of flames with him aimed for the soldiers. A Small group of fire bender regrouped, and bends a wave of flames at the earthbender, to take them down, but Tyro and other earth benders came together and formed a huge wall of coal.

As Tyro struggle a bit as it been a while for him to bend and thing, but he held on tight and said, "For the Earth Kingdom, Attack!" The group send the wave of coal at the fire benders as they scattered and soon one by one being picked off by the earthbenders.

Sokka was charging at the guards armed with spears, chop the spear head off with his boomerang weapon, and throw it up in the air as Momo catch it with the following.

Haru and Tyro bend a pile of coal and compress it into a huge lump of coal with Xing and Zorin came walking behind it as Xing asked, "Remember what we once did?"

Zorin smile as he and Xing came back to back with a fire in their hand as they both said, "Jackpot!" and send a strong stream of flame of red and green twisting together as it hit the huge lump of coal at the same time Tyro and Haru shot it forth doubling the power behind the coal already.

Every fire bender gotten out of the way in time as the lump of coal hit and destroy the wall that open up a passage to the boats.

Tyro and Haru look back at the two fire benders that help them as they have a small respectful bow as they did the same. Tyro look to the opening and said, "Get to the ships! We'll hold them off!"

As many earthbender ran to the opening, as the guards and soldiers got back up as the warden said, "Do not let them escape!"

Fire bend at them, Aang almost got hit by one as they follow a group, then turn around forming an air funnel of sort as he said, "Guys! Throw me some coal!"

Katara and Sokka loaded him up with coal as Katara went a few at a time Sokka did the whole small pile as they send it down the funnel and see them fly.

The coal hit and knocks the guards, soldiers, and the warden down. As the warden came around, the bits of coal around form together bring him and other together on a floating pile of coal as the warden said while pleading, "No, please! I can't swim!"

"Don't worry. I hear cowards float," Tyro said as he and the other benders that form the pile of coal release the hold as it fell down into the water along with everyone else on it and the warden.

(Later on the ships)

All the earth benders and the gang got on the ships as they sail away from the rig that was up in smoke. With it out of commission, the prison was no more and the warden locked in the brig very tightly. Riding with them was the only Fire Bender soldier of the group as no doubt when the Fire Nation hears of this Xing would be labeled a deserter and a traitor. The Earth Benders were thanking him though not just for helping but also for all the times he had been kind to them, giving them extra blanket meant for the soldiers when it was cold, giving them some of the food meant for the guards to them, hell even just telling the younger Earth Benders at night the stories of heroes respected across the world. In the end this one Fire Nation Soldier had earned the respect of the Prisoners for simply giving them kindness and treating them like people.

Haru walked up to Katara as Zorin was on Appa laying down to nap. "I wanna thank you for saving me, for saving us." Haru said as Katara blushed at the praise.

"All it took was a little coal." Katara said as Zorin listened in while opening an eye to watch.

"It wasn't the coal Katara it was you." Haru said as his father had his hand on his sons shoulder before coming between the two and putting his free hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Thank you for helping me find my courage Katara of the Water Tribe my family and everyone here owes you much." Tyro said as Xing was making sure the boat stayed on course.

"So I guess you're going home now." Katara said a she smiled at them.

"Yes to take back my village. To take back all of our villages!" He called the last part to the Earth Benders. "The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land." Tyro said as Xing looked before smiling.

"I'll help as best I can I know most of their tactics like the back of my hand any help you need I will provide." Xing said as Tyro nodded.

"Thank you Xing." Tyro said as he will make sure Xing is welcomed into his village as one of them all while the people were cheering.

"Come with us." Haru said as Katara who was looking to the cheering people looked back to him.

"I can't." Katara said as she understood why Haru would want her to stay. "Your mission is to take back your home, ours is to get Aang to the North Pole." Katara said as she and Haru looked to Aang who was air bending coal for Momo to chase as Zorin walked over and played along.

"That's him isn't it? The Avatar." Haru said as he and Katara looked to him as the air bending was all he needed to know he was the Avatar. "Katara thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I see him again. I only wish there was some way..." Haru trailed off referring to Katara's mother as Katara reached for her Mother's necklace before realizing something.

"My mother's necklace it's gone!" Katara called as she looked around for it as both she and Haru were shocked.

(Back at the Rig)

Katara's necklace laid there forgotten as it had fallen off during the fight at some point before a hand grabbed it and picked it up. The hand was revealed to be Prince Zuko's as he looked at the amulet recognizing it and knowing the Avatar and his brother were here. He knew he was getting close to the Avatar.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you guy over 14,000 words for this update your all welcome so enjoy this everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter so you all better enjoy or I will send Azula to play Dominatrix with all of you. Now leave behind a review everyone.

(Start)

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin as the other remain in the shadow, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and the other knight raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

(Story start)

A clam and cloudy skies as birds flew across, and then a shadow came around scarring away any birds near it as the shadow got bigger it roar as it sounded like a sky bison Appa.

Upon Appa everyone was taking it easy, with Aang sitting on the back of Appa's head with a piece of wheat in his mouth, Sokka is carving something from a piece of wood he has, Zorin was taking a nap as he snooze away, and Katara was look down at the clouds as she said, "Those clouds looks so soft, don't they? Like you could jump down and land in a big soft cotton heap?"

Sokka look at his sister with a mockingly smile and said, "Maybe you should give it a try."

Katara rolls her eyes as she said, "You're hilarious."

Aang suddenly stood up and spit the wheat out as he said, "I'll try it."

Aang jump off of Appa and fall down into the clouds as he yell in excitement and then he passes through the clouds.

Katara and Sokka look down and see where Aang went, but coming up from the other side where the siblings were looking, as Aang came flying in on his glider, hearing the glider coming in as the two south water tribe members turn around and see Aang landing in Appa saddle on his butt soaking wet.

"Turns out clouds are made of water," Aang said with Zorin voice was heard as he spoken in a sarcastic tone, "No really, and I thought it was rain cotton?"

"What's with you?" Sokka asked the Makai Knight as he lifted up and screech his arms and said, "You guys mostly, and Aang's stunt waking me up from my naps."

Aang didn't seem to care at the moment as he look down at himself as he put his hands together and airbend himself dry as Momo got hit by the most air, that made his fur poufy.

As Katara was about to look back down at the clouds, a view ahead caught her attention as she asked, "Hey what is that?"

Everyone look, even Zorin as he saw black lands surrounded by green forest as he gotten a bad feeling about it a Sokka said, "It's like a scar."

"A burned scar," Zorin said as he knew what happen and no doubt about it as what can cause this much damage to the land, as it were fire nation fire benders.

(Later upon landing)

As the gang stood in the middle of an ash forest now as everyone looked around them and saw the burn trunks that is what's left of trees that were in the area they were in.

With Sokka not only looks around he hears what's around him and says in a low tone, "Listen. It's so quiet. There's no life anywhere."

Zorin felt sadden, as it was his nation that did this, his people that cause this much destruction and for what reason? He did not know.

Zaruba was sensing around and felt a familiar aura as he said in the link, **_'There much Inga in these lands, no doubt it could summon a horror if someone heart is filled with hate.'_**

'And I don't have the ability to purified these lands ether, send word to the order about this place, no doubt they want to take care of this quickly,' Zorin said in the link before going about.

Katara look to Aang as she asked him, "Aang? Are you okay?"

Sokka suddenly shouts as he sees tracks in the ash ground as he said "Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for –

'WHACK!'

"Ow! What was that for?" Sokka complain as he got hit over the head by a non-burned stick that is in Zorin hand, as he said, "Are you trying to summon a horror? This land is tainted by the actions of the fire nation. One wrong move and your soul could have been horror chow."

"Would you both shut up!?" Katara whispered her demand as they saw how this was affecting Aang as the young Avatar fell to his knees and picked up some ash before allowing it to fall like sand.

"Why would anyone do this how can I let this happen?" Aang asked as he felt it was his fault.

"Aang you didn't let this happen it has nothing to do with you." Katara said as Aang sat down.

"Yes it does it's the Avatars job to protect nature but I don't know how to do my job." Aang said sadly as Zorin saw something sticking out of the ground. Zorin walked over to it and picked it up before getting a big smile on his face at what the something was.

"That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher." Katara said as that didn't help.

"Yeah a water bending teacher but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar." Aang said before Zorin picked up a rock and threw it at Aang causing him to yelp in pain.

"Zorin!" Katara called as Aang held his head.

"What was that for?" Aang asked as Zorin looked.

"Knocking sense into you, the past Avatars can only offer you there wisdom and if need be powers and abilities the rest is all on you, Roku died over a 100 years ago but he is still guiding you. You just need to figure out your own way as to be the Avatar one unique to you otherwise you're just any other common variety Avatar." Zorin said as he had some more rocks.

Aang looked at Zorin and smiled a little as Zorin saw this. "Zorin thanks." Aang said as Zorin smiled.

"No problem but next time stay the course." Zorin said before Aang looked back at the destruction.

"Can I... be alone for a minute?" Aang asked as Zorin nodded.

"A moment of silence if you would." Zorin said as everyone just went silent.

(Meanwhile with Zuko)

Zuko push aside some bamboo to reach an open area as he yell out, "Uncle, it's time to leave. Where are you?"

Zuko walks deeper in the open area as he found his uncle clothing hanging on a tree and said, "Uncle Iroh?!"

"Over here," a calm and relaxing sound of uncle Iroh as over by, to what seem to be a hot spring, as the old man was soaking in the warn water.

"Uncle?" Zuko question as he gotten up to his uncle and said, "We need to move on. We're closing in on Zorin and the avatar trail, and I don't want to lose them."

Iroh didn't seem to care as he talk in a relaxing tone, "You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?"

Zuko eye (the unburned one) twitch as he said, "My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!"

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself," Iroh said as he breathes steam through his nose.

Zuko had enough of his uncle's shenanigans, as he whip away the steam out of his face and said, "Enough! We need to leave now. Get out of the water!"

"Very well!" Iroh said as he gets up and out of the water and show he was in the hot spring without a towel to cover up as Zuko looks away shielding his eyes as he said, "On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes? But be back at the ship in a half-hour or I'm leaving without you!"

Iroh sat back down in the hot spring and let his trouble, and back aches melt away.

(With the gang)

Zorin looked at Katara as she saw him holding an Acorn which Katara smiled as both mentally agreed on a plan to cheer up Aang. "Hey Aang are you ready to be cheered up?" Katara asked as Zorin got into position.

"No." Aang said sadly as Zorin got the signal.

"Hey Aang think fast!" Zorin called before throwing the Acorn at Aang faster than he could react as Aang yelped in pain. "You didn't think fast." Zorin said as he held another Acorn in his hand.

"Hey how is that cheering me up?" Aang asked a he held the spot where he got hit.

Sokka laughed at Aang's misfortune as he found it funny. "It cheered me up." Sokka said before Zorin threw his second Acorn at Sokka causing him to yelp in pain. "Yeah I probably deserved that." Sokka said as Zorin let out a gasp.

"He's learning." Zorin said as Sokka looked to him.

"And how come he got a warning?" Sokka asked as Zorin simply shushed Sokka as Katara walked over to Aang.

"These Acorns are everywhere Aang." Katara said showing Aang the Acorn as Momo was digging and found more Acorns which he had stuffed into his mouth. "That means the forest will grow back, every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." Katara said as Zorin smiled.

"Yeap mother nature's contingency plan in events like this." Zorin with a smile on his face as he began putting the Acorns into the ground no doubt to prepare these Acorns for their future.

"Thanks you guys." Aang said as he saw Zorin was the smallest diamond in the rough among his nation.

That was when Katara gasped as Zorin had his hand on the Garoken ready to draw it but only saw an old man with a walking stick coming torts them. "Hey who are you?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked natural knowing his Fire Nation Features could very well ruin things for them.

"When I saw the flying bison I thought it was impossible but those markings, are you the Avatar Child?" The old man asked pointing to Aang. Aang looked to Katara and Zorin who both nodded before Aang nodded to the man. "My village desperately needs your help." The old man said as Zorin knew trouble was afoot when the old man came all this way for them.

(Scene Break near Sunset at the Village)

The group arrived at the village as Zorin looked around and saw the Village was trashed no doubt because of the acts of something large. Zorin stopped as he looked around and pointed with Zaruba as the Madou Ring began sensing around. **_"It seems we have Horrors and an angry Spirit in the area combo those two things and it's never a good thing. By the feel of things it seems the Spirit is in pain no doubt the Horrors are trying to gain its power for themselves."_** Zaruba said as Zorin knew there was trouble going on.

"Any suggestions?" Zorin asked as Zaruba looked.

 **** ** _"I think with Aangs help we can deal with the Horrors and teach him how to calm a Spirit."_** Zaruba said as Zorin smiled.

"Guess I'll be a teacher for a bit." Zorin said as he then began running over to the main house to catch up with his friends.

As the gang enters in the main house, one man who seems to be the village leader saw the elderly man walk in with 4 other people.

As the leader walk up to the group as the old man introduces Aang as he said, "This young man is the avatar."

"So, the rumors of your return are true! It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence," The man gave a bow in respect for Aang being the avatar as he return the jester by bowing himself.

"Nice to meet you too! So ... is there something I can help you with?" Aang question as he saw what happen to the village but still don't know what going on.

The leader turns his head as he said, "I'm not sure."

"Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope!" the old man said to the leader as it seems worse than the leader is telling.

The elder turn to Aang and said, "For the last few days at sunset, a two spirit monster comes and attacks our village. One as he is named Hei Bai, the black and white spirit and the other we do not know, but he is seen with a dark clock on hovering near the other, as we call him the dark Spector."

"Has this Spector or spirit caused any deaths, or disappearance," Zorin ask to double check things as elderly man nods and said, "Yes, two of our men thought the Spector was a person, and try to get him to safety, only to be stab through their chest by its hands, and the spirit has taken 3 other with him and vanish along with the Spector."

"Sound like you got a dark spirit with an angry spirit, with Dark spirit kills and sometimes devour people, the angry spirit is upset about something and sometimes take people into their inner world or the spirit world until justice is done, or it calms down," Zorin told them as now everyone saw Zorin in a different light of things, but if you just hunt for dark being for a life, it's just natural for him to know stuff.

"So do you know what made it upset and attack you," Sokka asked the leader walks pass them and said, "We do not know, but we are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near.

"What happens then?" Katara asked as Zorin got this one as well as he said with the movement of his hands, "The real world and spirit world moves closer to each other, and as they do the natural barrier that keep the two world apart, weakens and any pure or angry spirit can pass on throw with ease, like a gateway."

Zorin show his hands acting like they were two different world moving close together other until he opens them up, then clap his hands together, and pull them a part a bit but keeping his fingers and thumbs connected together showing a gap between his hands.

"Yes, like he said, but how do you know such things, who are you?" The old man question Zorin as he said, "I'm Zorin Fusa, I'm a swordsman nomad and travel around picked up on a few things, even on spirit and dark spirits."

"Hei Bai is already causing devastation and destruction and the Spector cause too many deaths already. Once the solstice is here, there's no telling what will happen. Can you or the avatar stop it?" The village leader asked of Zorin and Aang.

"It's would take a bit of time, but I believe Aang can handle the angry spirit, the dark spirit is best leave in my hands," Zorin told them as the old man said to him, "And how can you do that when you are not the avatar that is bridge between the two world?"

Zorin took a breath and said, "As I said I am a swordsmen nomad, and with a mission of my own."

Zorin draws out the Garoken and show the blade to them, as the two men look at it and never saw anything like it as Zorin went on saying, "By cutting it down and sealing it away, as dark spirit are the unnatural kind of spirit you don't want to keep coming back. You already seen what they can do that a normal spirit cannot."

The two men understood what he meant and gave a bow as the leader said, "Very well, but can you succeed?"

Zorin sheathed back his sword and Aang came up saying, "Sure we can, I am the bridge between the worlds." He said that part in an unsure way but he quick change it as he pated Zorin back and said, "And I pretty much can trust him as he been protecting me and my friend this entire time."

The two men smile at this and believe him as they leave them be as Katara look at him and said, "Hey great bridge guy, could I talk to you over here for a second?"

Leading by the window where people ain't coming near too, as Aang walks over to Katara as she said to him, "Aang, you seem a little unsure about all of this."

"Yeah, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the Spirit World. It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!" Aang said but then Zorin patted his shoulder and said, "Hey I've had my fair share of angry spirits while hunting horrors, I can help you when you need it."

Katara smile at them as she said, "So ... can you two help these people?"

Aang looks to her as he said, "I have to try, don't I? With Zorin help maybe I can do it." Momo lands on his shoulder and purrs a bit showing his trust in him.

Katara nods and said, "I think you can do it, the both of you Aang, Zorin."

Sokka gave a similar expression like Katara and said, "Yeah… We're all going to get eaten by a dark spirit." Suddenly he got hit by another acorn from Zorin as it seem he keep one for some reason as Sokka said, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop being so negative I literally hunt Dark Spirits for a living this one won't be any different." Zorin said as he mentally added, 'I hope.' Zorin knew Horrors can always have a hidden ace up their sleeves but if this Dark Spector was really causing harm to this Spirit by feeding off its negative energy then he had to cut it down.

"So how can we deal with it?" Aang asked as Zorin looked before sighing.

"By finding what ticked it off, which can be anything but we need to find out when this all started and what it coincided with." Zorin said as Aang nodded.

 **** ** _"This Horror called the Dark Spector I know of few Horrors like this I will need to see it up close to know what it is but if my hunch is correct then if we wish to free this spirit of the Horror then we need to enter its inner world."_** Zaruba said as Zorin smirked.

"Awesome one of the few places Garo is at its strongest." Zorin said as that confused Katara.

"How is your armor at its strongest where Hei Bai resides?" Katara asked before Zaruba spoke.

 **** ** _"Places with high magical, spiritual, or time manipulating energies would allow an Armor to be used endlessly without the timer being affected, with this Garo is literally at one of his strongest moments because the Horror had chosen a bad place to fight, in fact in the Makai Realm a Makai Armor can in indefinitely but going into the Maki even with an army is a suicide run since it doesn't follow normal laws."_** Zaruba said remembering his and his previous partner's visits to the Makai Realm.

"Alright then I'm going to ask around see if anyone knows when the attacks started Aang you wait for Hei Bai and be spiritually prepared." Zorin said before walking away as he knew to fight a Spirit one will need spirit energy and chi.

(Back with Iroh)

Iroh had fallen asleep in the hot springs as he soon heard the rustling of bushes as he freaked out a little since he was startled. "Who's there?" Iroh asked she looked around before noticing a little animal. "A meadow bow I should have known, you startled me little one." Iroh said allowing the creature to walk onto his hand and smiled at it. "It seems I dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline but it was a very sweet nap." Iroh said as he relaxed even though he knew he had to catch up to Zuko later.

The little mouse creature jumped up and down as it tried to warn Iroh about something before the ground began to shake causing the creature to run away. Soon the Earth began to move before Iroh was restrained as the water all came out and from the wood lines three Earth Bender Soldiers appeared. "He's a fire nation soldier." The man said to his superior as he held Iroh's cloths.

"He's no ordinary Soldier this is the Fire Lords Brother the Dragon of the West, the once great General Iroh but now he's our prisoner." The leader said with a smirk as this was probably the worst way for Iroh to get caught be enemies but like Zorin many times before Iroh began thinking of his escape method knowing Zuko will be looking for him.

(With Zorin and Aang)

The two were outside as Zorin sat down cross legged as he held the sheathed Garoken. Zorin saw that the sun was setting as he had to wait for now. As Zorin was waiting he turned to Aang and saw he was nervous. "Calm down will you I already began putting the pieces together. The old man said that after the forest was burned down Hei Bai started showing up but it was days after the fire so we have a possible lead. Zorin said as he held some spare acorns and passed it to Aang.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Aang looked as Zorin smirked.

"When the time is right you'll know exactly what to do." Zorin said as he waited for their query.

(In the house)

Sokka and Katara looked to Aang and Zorin and they saw that Zorin might have a hunch as to what was going on. But Sokka personally didn't like what Zorin's plan was which was to purposely get dragged into Hei Bai's inner world and fight the Horror there. "I don't like this Zorin I being more reckless than usual." Sokka said as Katara looked to him.

"We can't exactly fault him but he does have prior experience with this, he's probably the best person to teach Aang this stuff right now." Katara said as they watched.

"Yeah but I still don't like it." Sokka said knowing Zorin probably had a plan cooking up.

(Back with Zorin and Aang)

The sun has set and darkness filled the lands as Zorin said, "Its time, to draw out Hei Bai if you can. I'll be near if the Spector attack you."

Aang nodded and walks out all by himself, as he walked toward the village entrance, with Zorin behind a building with his sword ready to be drawn, as he hears Aang saying something very loud, "Hello, Spirit? Can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try to help stuff."

A moment has pass but nothing is happening yet, as Aang looked around and didn't see the spirit as he said, "The sun has already set. Where are you, Hei Bai?"

Zorin look to the area as he lifted up Zaruba and asked, "Anything?"

"Hmm… No nothing yet. The spirit has yet to reveal itself," Zaruba said, but keep his senses up.

"Well ... spirit ... uhhh ... I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace," Aang said as he put up his hand for a stop motion, before he spins his staff and sticks it down, in apparent authority, as he followed up saying, "Okay ... well ... I guess that's settled, then."

As Aang walked away Zorin looked to Zaruba and said, "Is the spirit a no show tonight?"

"Hard to say, the solstice is upon us, so the spirit should be- Hold on I sense it… it coming now," Zaruba said as Zorin and saw the angry spirit, Hei Bai walking through the village entrance.

"That one big spirit," Zorin said as Aang keep going without noticing it as Zorin gave a small whistle to him, Aang stop and looked at him and saw Zorin gave him the 'look behind you', signal.

Aang turn around and face with the spirit itself as it stop in front of Aang as well, as he begin to say "You must be the Hei Bai spirit. My name is–

He didn't finish as Hei Bai blow energy at him, that is none lethal at least but still put how a blowing force behind it as it blow Aang clothing and made him drop his staff.

Hei Bai lifted his head and blow out more energy out in the air like it roaring out before the spirit look ahead and charge at the village passing over Aang.

"My name's Aang! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help. Hey, wait up!" Aang said as he went after Hei Bai as the spirit zoom around leaving a wavy blue energy behind while wreaks havoc, smashing buildings, and destroying a tower with his energy blast.

Zorin dodge out of the way to avoid getting hit and yell out to Aang, "Keep talking to him Aang, and try to make him listen to reason!" He soon duck when debris came his way.

Aang understood and follow the spirit around hoping to gets its attention, and soon out from the shadow the Spector came, with his dark cloak covering its body and look at the destruction that is being cause by Hei Bai, practically feeling all of its negative energy pouring out from it, and he hears, "Please, would you stop destroying things and listen?"

Turn his site on Aang, the Avatar, as it release a growl of its own and then started to move at the young Air bender.

Zorin duck again and said, "Can't this spirit calm down for like 10 seconds?"

 ** _"Zorin, the Spector here!"_** Zaruba said to his partner as he look around and saw the dark cloak that the elder said it wore and it was moving to Aang as he said, "I need to stop him quickly."

Zorin ran out before the Spector could get to Aang, as the air bender was about to say something, he felt a feeling he never felt before, as a cold chill ran down his spine, as a shadow hung over him, he turn to see the Spector with its cloak flapping.

Aang eyes widen as Sokka and Katara saw this as they call out to him, "Aang get out of there!"

The Spector lifts its arm out from the cloak to show its purplish skin arm with its hand looking like more animal like with the nail sticking out ready to kill him, as its thrust at him, Zorin came just in time as he drew Garoken and slash the arm away.

The Spector jump away with, it's injure armed, it's held it as it howled in the air giving anyone a chill down their spine.

Something weird happen to Hei Bai as well as it stop what it doing for a moment as it held its head in pain and roar out as well blasting its energy up.

AS Zorin and Aang witness this as Zaruba said, "I know this now, Zorin this Spector isn't the real horror, it's in Hei Bai world still while projecting a part of it out in the real world, and it seem it felt that cut you gave it."

"Then I'll end this quickly, But Aang keep Hei Bai busy for a little longer, until it cut this down, I can't have the spirit leave without me," Zorin said to him as he nods and said, "Got it."

Using his air bending skill and zoom after the spirit and try to keep it at bay.

Zorin looked at the Spector and said, "Time to end this in less than 99.9 seconds." Raising his sword in the air and cut an energy ring as the armor don onto Zorin.

The elder and leader were surprise to see this as the elderly man said, "The legends of the golden knight Garo are real?"

"Yea. We were surprised at first too," Sokka said as Katara sighed at this.

Garo charged at the Spector as it saw him coming, moves away to avoid an attack as the Garoken sword brought down, smash into the ground kicking up the dirt from it as well, but Garo didn't there as he turn his head to the Spector as he roar out as he swing the sword that was in the ground for a upper sideway as the Spector try to dodge it, it didn't make it in time as the sword slash across its chest from lower rip area to shoulder.

Hei Bai roar out in more pain as it almost hit Aang as he said, "Whoa, clam down. Please I'm here to help you, if you please listen to me."

Hei Bai didn't listen to reason anymore as the spirit look to the avatar and roar out about to grab him and get out if it can.

The Spector was still alive but heavily wounded, as it growled in pain, as it try jumping away from Garo, he caught up with it as he roar out, "You're not getting away."

Garo brag for his lighter and lit it and ran the flame down the sword, as he did, he swing the sword down and made an arc as it travel faster than the Spector, all it could do is look back and let out a scream before the flame got to it and burst into green flames.

Hei Bai roar out once more as it seem really angry now do to the horror inside of it feeling its other part destroy, and then the spirit look down at Aang and smack him away.

Aang went flying and hit a building roof before falling down, as Garo saw this and said, "I need to do it now!"

Garo ran to Aang as the armor vanishes, leaving Zorin sprinting over to the young air bender before the spirit gets him, as Hei Bai lean down over the avatar and about to grab him until a green flame shot out hitting the spirit, as not enough to hurt it but enough to caught its attention with Hei Bai still had some control over its body its turn to the one who bend fire at it and saw Zorin standing there as he said, "Hey I'm a fire bender, if you're going to take someone, take me! I'm right here!"

Aang look to him as he said, "Zorin what are you doing?"

Zorin smile and said, "What needs to be done." After that the spirit grabs him and ran out of the village.

"Zorin!" Aang called before activating his glider and giving chase. As Katara ran outside to see the trio be taken into the forest.

"Guys!" Katara asked as Sokka followed close behind with the villagers gathering.

(With Zuko)

"Uncle, uncle where are you?" Zuko asked as he moved the tree as he and his soldiers were looking around the area to see Iroh was missing.

"Maybe he thought we left without him." A soldier said as Zuko knew something was wrong.

"Something's not right here." Zuko said as he looked around before noticing the pool and how it no longer had water in it. "That pile of rocks." Zuko said as he looked at it.

"It looks like there's been a land slide sir." The Soldier said looking to where the rocks may have come from.

"Land doesn't slide uphill those rocks didn't move naturally my uncle has been captured by Earth Benders." Zuko said as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

(With Zorin and Aang)

Zorin was just relaxing for a bit as Hei Bai had taken him. No doubt Zorin was on a direct path to the Spirit World so that would mean Zorin can take out this Horror where it's hiding and help the spirit. Zorin looked behind and saw to his shock Aang here. "Aang what are you doing?!" Zorin asked as he looked to Aang.

"Trying to help you take my hand!" Aang called as he reached torts Zorin.

"No Aang I need to cut down the Horror and Hai Bai here will be my ticket to getting to this Spirit." Zorin said as he waited for the Spirit to enter its inner world. They arrived at the burnt down forest as Zorin wondered why the Spirit would come here as he quickly began putting the pieces together as he now had to make sure Aang put the pieces together. "Aang you need to quickly learn how to connect with Spirits in some way so stop chasing me and start learning or even meditating!" Zorin called as Aang reached for him but when Zorin was about to knock the hand away the Spirit glowed as did Aang before it all went black for the two.

(With Zorin in an unknown place)

Zorin shot up as he was shocked but quickly calmed down remembering what he had did last. "Zaruba you ok?" Zorin asked as he looked to Zaruba.

 ** _"Yeah looks like we're in the Spirit World More specifically Hei Bai's den."_** Zaruba said as Zorin noticed he was in a cage of sorts.

"Yeah now let's get out of here and find the Horror." Zorin said before drawing the Garoken and cutting through the grass that served as his cage. "Alright then let's go and find the Horror, if I had to guess it must be close by with Hei Bai." Zorin said as Zaruba spoke.

 ** _"Yes best to start looking but remember the Spirit World if you're in tune can be your greatest ally."_** Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Got it." Zorin said before he began looking around.

Hei Bai den is to say widely open, Zorin even wonder if he can find the horror in this place as he keep going.

The sound of wavy leaves came to ear, Zorin drew garoken and ready himself only to see other grass cages like the one he was in.

Zorin raise an eyebrow as he walk up to them and as he did, With e flick of his wrist cut down a part of it and saw what's inside and what he saw, was a person, with the look of fright on his face and stiff, it's like this man was acting like someone was coming at him but he wasn't moving, wasn't scream, or even blinking.

Zorin gotten a good look at their clothing and they are similar to the people in the village wore as he said, "Someone from the village."

 **** ** _"It's seem so, and to the look to it, he's frozen in time,"_** Zaruba said as Zorin wonder something as he said, "How are we moving around again?"

 ** _"You can thank Garo for that, as the spirit world or any spirit realm are consider the shadow realm were the darkness keep hold of the living so they would not witness what is on this side until they release, as Garo light will shine out the shadow making you free to walk around,"_** Zaruba explain as Zorin nods.

"Is someone there?" a Voice was heard as Zorin looked behind the grass cage in front of him and saw 3 others, as Zorin came up to them and say, "Hello?"

"So someone is out there, thank the fire spirit," Someone said as Zorin whisper, "Fire spirit?"

Zorin came up to the cages and said, "Where are you?"

"I'm here, just hear my voice and you can find me," The person said as Zorin look and found the cage that held the person who seem to be not frozen as Zorin raise his sword and cut down a part of it, the person inside of it is seen as he look like an old man wearing noble fire nation robes.

"Ahh thank you stranger, I've been trap here for a long time. Wait a moment you have a weapon here, so that mean you're from the living world, how are you here?" the old man asked of Zorin.

"Easy I hitched a ride on a Spirit." Zorin said as the old man nodded.

"Alright do you mind cutting me loose I have been in here for a long time and I wish to get out?" The old man said as Zorin nodded and proceeded to cut the bars releasing him.

"Thank you young man at least some good luck has happened since I had arrived in this world." The old man said as he came out of the darkness of the cage. When he was out Zorin recognized him as the robes he was wearing wasn't noble robes they were royal robes. In other words before Zorin was the Fire Lord before Ozai Fire Lord Azulon. "These reached Spirits I had tried to be more in tune with them as honor to Iroh yet they treat me with such disdain me a Fire Lord." Azulon said as Zorin couldn't hide his face. Plus who was this guy going to tell that he was alive his great grandfather Sozen.

"Um you have my condolence Fire Lord." Zorin said as Azulon looked closely at Zorin before putting his fist in his hand.

"I thought I recognized you Prince Zorin my reached son's second born." Azulon said as Zorin was wide eyed that Azulon recognized him. "To see you at this age must mean a long time had passed since my time, tell me has your uncle Iroh become Fire Lord?" Azulon asked as Zorin needed to think of a plan.

"Um grandfather I had saved you so I think I should go before trouble shows up." Zorin said as he tried to move but Azulon looked.

"Tell me Zorin what trouble do you speak of you act as though you are searching for something." Azulon said as Zorin looked.

"Just a Dark Spirit who is causing Hei Bai here to go berserk I need to seal it before it causes any more damage." Zorin said as Azulon looked surprised.

"You must mean that dreaded creature who would come by and devour one of us." Azulon said as Zorin was shocked.

"Wait you know it?" Zorin asked as Azulon nodded.

"Yes and I have seen where it had made its nest of sorts." Azulon said as Zorin then looked to Zaruba.

"What do you think?" Zorin asked as Zaruba looked.

 ** _"If the Spirit Portals were open I could find the Horror no problem but with them sealed by Avatar Wan my sensory skills are useless."_** Zaruba said as Zorin sighed.

"Ok Grandfather what will it take for you to help me find the Dark Spirit." Zorin asked as Azulon chuckled

"Oh just some catching up learning what had happened to the world since my death after all out of all of Ozai's children you were in fact my favorite much like how your mother favored Zuko and your father favored Azula." Azulon said as Zorin sighed.

"Don't remind me." Zorin said as he knew that his parents had a tendency to both intentionally and unintentionally play favorites. "Is that it?" Zorin asked as he knew never to trust his father's words and his grandfather was no different but it was true that he had become Azulon's favorite after Zorin awoken his green flame and had developed his own original Fire Bending Style which helped give Azula a run for her money in their childhood.

"Well, also how things are with you and as well… how your dress… interesting to say but why not the fire nation red?," Azulon said as he looked at Zorin Makai knight outfit Zorin just said to him, "I'm a part of a special order of warriors, This is one of the few sections of uniforms to wear, but right now grandfather we need to move."

Azulon nods and says, "Quite right, follow me and tell me what has been going on in the world, and also keep slow, as I may have passed in the spirit world, but it seem my body is still old." The old ruler said as he fit his back a bit, as it seems that problem is still there.

Zorin roll his eyes a bit and said, "You really need to stretch sometimes, as I swear that throne back in the palace screws up anyone's backs. Anyways let's go."

As the grandfather and grandson moved out, overhead a ball of light floated by as it seem to be alive in a way as when the dup (trio if you count Zaruba) walk out of the grass cage area, the ball of light followed them and keep out of site for the moment.

As Azulon looked around the Hei Bai Den and take in its site as Zorin begin to say, "So where to start on the world that you want to know?"

"How is the fire nation progressing, how far have we conjured?" Azulon asked as Zorin somehow knew he would ask something like that as he try to think of something.

"Well the fire nation has taken over some small villages and made some advantage over some of the West part of Earth kingdom. Other than that I'm not really sure, and the fire nation itself… still the same old-same old, nothing much change other than they started to sell cabbages at veggie stands." It seem cabbages are making a small uprising.

"Hmm Cabbages... I don't really see much need for them outside of feeding animals." Azulon said as Zorin shrugged to that while he followed his grandfather. "And tell me has your uncle become Fire Lord?" Azulon asked as Zorin stopped for a moment which was weird since he had heard among the rumor mills that Azulon had named Ozai the new Fire Lord after Azula tried to warn Zuko of his supposed impending doom when they were children.

"Uh no didn't you name my father Fire Lord after you passed?" Zorin asked as Azulon was shocked.

"Of course not it was Iroh's inherited right and with how far stronger Iroh had become compared to your father and his development to redirecting lightning your uncle would have been named Fire Lord even though your cousin had died all those years ago." Azulon said as Zorin was shocked. "In fact in my will I had asked Iroh to consider making you Fire Lord after he was ready to retire or on his death bed." Azulon said as Zorin had to ask something as things weren't adding up.

"I'm sorry to ask grandfather but what do you remember before dying?" Zorin asked as Azulon actually looked to Zorin shocked to hear this before he thought about it.

"Well it was night time and I was having a cup of Jasmine Tea with your mother Ursa a kind and sweet young woman if only Iroh had been married to her, anyway we talked for a bit but I noticed she seemed resigned for some reason like she was about to break some sort of law and was going to face the full weight of her crime, I asked her what was wrong and she told me she was worried for you, for Zuko, and Azula before she began a long conversation. She expressed how she never wanted to marry Ozai which I cannot blame her, and expressed that this life she lived in his castle was not the one she wanted." Azulon said as Zorin paid close attention making sure his feelings didn't seep out.

"As we talked she spoke of her home village and how there was a young man there who she loved dearly and how her father a warrior of sorts protected the village from threats of the night, she never went into detail but I knew she and her father fought side by side to defend the village. She then explained that she swore never to take a human life regardless of how horrible and how much sin the human commits which was why she never took Ozai's life no matter how much she wanted to. Next thing I know after I drank the tea I felt strange before I felt my heart ready to burst and then it was all black, afterword's I woke up in the Spirit World and wondered." Azulon said as Zorin saw this.

'Did... mother kill grandfather... is that why she left so I would be the one to fix this sin?' Zorin thought as he knew the highest of all the Makai Orders laws was that they must never take the lives of a human no matter how much Inga they produce. No doubt Zaruba wasn't well versed on the answer either but this only further Zorin's goal to find his mother and ask her himself. "I see grandfather any more questions you wish to ask?" Zorin asked as he needed to bury these emotions for now.

"Well I have been hearing rumors from passing Spirits that the Avatar had returned is this true?" Azulon said as he was fully aware that the Avatar Master of all Four Elements is the only person able to stop the Fire Nation.

"A lot of rumor goes around about the avatar returns and how he a 110 year old man, or he a young air bender that somehow grew a mustache, and he came from Kangaroo Island," Zorin told his grandfather those rumor that started around after the gang left Omashu, of how anyone found out about it… well he blame that old earth bender king.

"And I though the rumor about a man with a wooden leg were strange," Azulon said as Zorin looked at him and ask, "What were strange about them?"

"Oh some say there was a man with a wooden leg and he can walk 500 miles and back, and also he can bend trees and logs with that wooden leg of his," Azulon as Zorin said, "Hm. That just sounded more than strange… it's weird." The old ruler just laughs at that as the two keep moving on.

(Iroh)

With Iroh lock up in chain and has a towel around his waist to have himself cover, as no man should be traveling completely naked.

Riding on the back of an armor Ostridge Horse behind an earth bender soldier as Iroh asked, "Where are you taking me?"

The earthbender captain came up to the side and said to him, "We're taking you to face justice."

"Right, but where, specifically?" Iroh asked as he would need to know where, if it's a place to escape from or not, he needs the info to do so.

"A place you're quite familiar with, actually. You once laid siege to it for 600 days, but it would not yield to you," the captain said as Iroh took a moment to think as he said, "Ah, the great city of Ba Sing Se."

"It was greater than you were, apparently," The captain mock him as seem to be Iroh great fail as a General, but Iroh look he didn't mind it at all.

"I acknowledge my defeat at Ba Sing Se. After 600 days away from home, my men were tired, and I was tired. (Yawns) And I'm still tired," Iroh said as he soon lean on the earth bender for a moment before he lean back and falls off of the mount.

The earth benders stop and look back at Iroh as he lays there with his arms cross and eyes close pretending to be a sleep, but then they quickly picked him back up. However, he leaves one of his sandals behind as no one notice it, he smiles cleverly.

(Back at the village)

With Katara and Sokka waited by the village entrance waiting for Aang and Zorin to return but the sun is slowly rising as the sky gave a light blue color.

With Sokka he was sleeping in his sleeping bag and Katara seem to have stay away waiting for ether one of their friends to return but it seem no dice.

As the village elder came walking up to her and said, "I'm sure they'll be back."

"I know," Katara said as she should know, Aangs the avatar, and Zorin is Garo. They're both strong in their own ways and would think they would be fine.

The elderly places a blanket around her and said, "You should get some rest."

"Everything's going to be okay," Katara said but it seem there is some doubt, as Zorin let himself be taken by the spirit on purpose which was the plan, but it seem not a good one as not everyone could agrees to it but Zorin went with it anyways.

"Your golden knight friend is in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without him or the other way around," AS the old man believes as he hear the stories about Garo and how powerful and strong he is, and if Zorin is anything like Garo from the stories he would have to believe.

Soon enough Aang approaches from the forest as he slowly walks up to the entrance and about to tell them the bad news.

"Katara... Sokka, guys I lost him." Aang said to his friends as they had just lost a friend and quite possibly the only person willing to teach Aang Fire Bending once it comes time for that. The Sun began to rise as Aang failed to notice that he as blue as it was shocking.

"The sun is rising perhaps they will return soon." The old man said as Aang was shocked.

"What?! No I'm right here." Aang said as he saw they have ignored him. Aang then waved his hand in front of them before seeing that he was see through a bit before holding his hand at the son and to his shock it was like it wasn't there. That was when it hit Aang as he saw there was only one thing that made sense here. "I'm in the Spirit World." Aang said as he was shocked to see this.

(With Zuko)

Zuko was tracking down his uncle as he came across a lone sandal. Zuko picked it up inspecting it before sniffing it before getting it away at the horrible stench it had. "Yeap that's uncle Iroh." Zuko said before he pocketed the sandal and mounted his Rhino before heading down the path it lead to. "Zorin isn't the only tracker in our family after all." Zuko said as when he and Zorin went hunting in the forest one time Zuko was the one who was a better tracker. Maybe that is why he is able to track down the Avatar better the most.

(Back with Aang)

Aang sat on the ground as Katara leaned on the gate asleep a bit as Sokka was waiting nearby. "Don't worry Katara I'll figure this out like they said I'm the bridge between the worlds right. All I have to do is figure out what I have to do. Once I do that no problem." Aang said trying to stay positive even though they can't see him. Appa walked over to them as he groaned to them no doubt wondering where Aang was. "Appa hey buddy I'm right here." Aang said but alas Appa couldn't see him either as he tried to cheer up Katara. "But I guess you can't see me either." Aang said as he looked to the ground sadly.

Appa groaned at Katara blowing air as Katara smiled at the Bison knowing he was worried for Zorin and Aang, oh and Zaruba also. "It's ok Appa I'm sure, they are on their way back." Katara said as she rubbed Appa's nose. "I bet they even found you a bunch of blue peaches for a treat." Katara said before Sokka got up.

"Yes food good." Sokka said as he was hungry.

Aang looked down sadly as he wondered if he had to live the rest of his life in this form. "What am I supposed to do?" Aang asked as he then looked to the sky. "Avatar Roku how can I talk to you!?" Aang called hoping Roku would hear him. "Man I wonder if Zorin is having an easier time then me." Aang said knowing Zorin got himself captured on purpose all to go after the Horror.

Aang turn away for a moment, until he hears something, like a yell or roar of some sort, as he turn his head and said, "Sokka?"

To what he saw it wasn't him but, it shine through the trees as Aang got a clear image of what it was, its seem like a winged beast that was coming at him fast as Aang said, "That's definitely not Sokka."

Aang open his glider and hop in the air as he tries to fly away but for some reason he cannot as he fell down instead. Aang quickly got back up and tries to airbending which now he figure is not working at all.

"What? I can't airbend in the Spirit World."

Aang turns around quick as he see the winged beast coming in more, he saw it was a dragon as it flew in before him and lands.

For Aang he didn't know what the dragon wants and quickly asked, "You don't know where Sokka is, do you?"

The dragon lower its head to the young avatar, as he use one of his whiskers and touches his forehead. Soon Aang sees a vision of Roku flying on the same dragon before him and quickly realize what the dragon was as he said, "You're Avatar Roku's animal guide! Like Appa is to me! I need to save my friend and I don't know how! Is there some way for me to talk to Roku?"

The dragon curls around him, letting Aang know he can gets on him, as Aang did he said, "I'll be back, Katara."

The dragon lifts Aang up, as Aang commanded, "Take me to Roku!" the dragon takes off and flies away, with Aang hoping to find the answers he is looking for.

(Iroh)

Coming through a mountain path, as the Earth bender keep going on their travel, with Iroh hopping Zuko can follow his trail he left for him, and soon enough, he looks in the sky and saw a spirit of a dragon flying over them.

AS Iroh follow it for a moment as he gasp a bit, with the earth bender captain in the back notice this as he said, "What's the problem?"

Iroh think fast as he said, "Nothing… Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are sore and aching, and these shackles are too loose.

"Too loose?" The captain said as Iroh shake his shackles and said, "That's right. The cuffs move and jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much."

The captain get the idea, and even if the prisoner is the enemy of their kingdom he still an old man to him as he said, "Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's handcuffs."

Soon enough they all stop, as the corporal dismounts and moves to Iroh. When he about to touches the handcuffs, Iroh breathes deeply and heats them up red hot. He pushes the corporal's hand to the cuffs, causing him to scream in pain, but to Iroh, he didn't seem to mind the pain or he block it out completely.

When the corporal falls down and held his hand in pain, Iroh jumps free and blasts fire at the soldiers and their mounts as they acted in fear and knock off their riders.

Iroh rolls down the hill as the soldiers try to get control of their mouths as the captain saw this and sees the old retired general roll off the edge of the road.

(Zorin)

Zorin and Azulon keep going on the path they took with Azulon pointing out the way as he said, "I'm sure it's around here somewhere, is my memory going away now?"

"Maybe, or maybe the dark spirit is on the move and don't want to be found, or its setting a trap," as Zorin said as it seem it could not be closer to the truth on that last one as from the trees, Inga horrors caught site of them and then roar out as they jump down and surround them.

"We got company." Zorin said as he drew his sword knowing it is the only weapon they had that can defeat these Horrors. The Horrors then charged at Zorin as he blocked an attack with ease before spinning and slashing at the Horror. Zorin continued his assault as he held the Garoken in a reverse grip and did a bit of a spin attack before he returned to his normal grip.

Zorin then sheathed the Garoken and began doing quick slashes with it similar to a quick draw as Zorin slashed through the Horrors with ease. Unaware to all of them Azulon began sneaking away as he looked around and saw things he could use though for what purpose was still unknown. As Azulon began moving as fast as his old bones could take him the gold light from before saw this and looked to Azulon with an aura of suspicion. Azulon then saw a boulder of sorts he could use and began to prove his tactical cunning in this situation.

The Light thought Azulon was about to do something before a Horror showed up and pushed Azulon down surprising him. The Horror screeched and it was hungry and was ready to devour the former Fire Lord. "Zorin help me!" Azulon called as he tried to move away from the Horror.

Zorin saw this and was wide eyed as he knew his grandfather was in danger. "Grandfather!" Zorin called as he tried to help but the Horror's stood in his way. That was when the gold light reacted and grew in size before it was big enough to knock the Horror away as Azulon was shocked as the light began taking form. The form was that of a man dressed similar to Zorin as he held a sword different from the Garoken but the pins on his duster matched the ones on Zorin as Zorin was shocked to see this.

 **** ** _"Incredible!"_** Zaruba said as the man looked at the Horrors before slamming his sword into its sheath sending forth a gust of power which knocked the Horrors to Zorin as he cut it in two.

"Zaruba you know who this is?" Zorin asked as Zaruba chuckled.

 ** _"Of course I know him he is your predecessor after all the Garo who came before you and had fathered your mother Wan-Shu the Golden Knight Garo of his generation."_** Zorin said as Zorin was shocked.

Wan-Shu grabbed Azulon before jumping down before Zorin nodded knowing these Horror had to be dealt with now. Zorin then took out his Madou Lighter and lit his sword a flame before sending a spin attack which sent a ring round him destroying the Horrors. Wan-Shu looked to Zorin before walking over to him and putting a hand on his head surprising Zorin.

"Zorin it seems you have grown some since our last meeting." Wan-Shu said as that confused Zorin since he had no recollection of meeting him. Wan-Shu saw this before chuckling remembering what Ursa had done after their meeting. "I am not surprised your mother had erased you, your sister, and your brother's memory of meeting me after I had my final Horror Hunt." Wan-Shu said as Azulon walked over to them before Wan-Shu pointed his sword at Azulon's neck.

"Fire Lord Azulon what is you angle?" Wan-Shu demanded as Azulon knew he had to be careful since he did not want to learn if he can die a second time.

"What do you mean?" Azulon asked as Wan-Shu glared.

"You lead Zorin here to some sort of ambush and then you snuck off during the commotion and tried to push down that boulder." Wan-Shu said motioning to the boulder. "So I will ask what were you trying to do and tell me the truth I won't tolerate a lie." Wan-Shu said knowing they were both already dead right now.

"You think I would try and kill my own grandson, for what reason would that do?" Azulon said as Wan-shu keep his sword pointed at him as he said, "Who know, maybe try and take his sword and use it to defend yourself after you crush him under that boulder

"I was trying to help him, with my military planning and my ability within this realm, this was the best option, and besides I don't use a sword and would not suit me at all!" Azulon said as Wan-shu gave him a look and said, "Like I would trust a man like you that order the destruction of many water tribe people of the south."

"I order a complete take over, not destruction. My generals were too incompetent to understand that. I manly wanted a foot hold within water tribe territory," Azulon defend his word for that as he may not show it much but he was not a completely heartless person, just wanted the land for military planning while water tribe people would stay in small village to maintain hold, but his generals did the opposite and left the south pole.

"For the year this war goes by, and your reputation, you think I would trust your word?" Wan-shu said to him as Azulon pointed a finger at him and said, "My word is good as pure gold you barbaric peasant."

"Fool's gold more like it, deceitful royal fart," Wan-shu said and soon it goes back and forth between the two old man as Zorin is getting tired of this and as put two of his finger in his mouth and blow making a loud whistle.

The two old men stop arguing as Zorin said, "That is enough. We're wasting time arguing while the horror could be devouring Hei Bai any time now, and standing here like morons isn't going to help anyone. So help or not Grandfather wan-shu, but we need to move on."

"You can't trust this man Zorin, he was trying to kill you," Wan-shu said as he pointed at the old ruler as he gab a finger into him and said, "I would not kill my favorite grandson for no reason."

"Oh please, you would sell him out just to save your spirit ass," Wan-shu said to him as Azulon resorted to, "Bearded goat!" Making fun of his facial hair as to look it, it kind of did look like a goat beard.

Zorin fire bend in the air for a moment as that put their attention on Zorin again as he said, "If he was trying to hurt me, then I'll be the judge of it, and if he was going to push down the bolder, you stop him and now no one will know what he could have done, So I will say this once."

Zorin took a breath before saying, "He's staying, if you want to come along, that find, but if you two fight each other, I will personally leave you two behind and hunt for the dark spirit myself. Grandfathers or not."

Zorin showed a side of him he hardly use, but in situation he would use it as who know what the horror is doing to the Hei Bai spirit now.

Both old man put down their arms as Azulon tuck in his arm in his robe sleeves and Wan-shu sheathed his weapon and both turn away from each other as they said, "Fine."

The two began walking with Zorin as Azulon kept his hands in his sleeves while Wan-Shu kept a hawk's glare at Azulon making sure he wasn't up to anything. After all though Zorin was Azulon's grandson Zorin was also his own grandson and Wan-Shu would be damned if the current Golden Knight is turned and strays from his path as a Makai Knight.

"I'm watching you." Wan-Shu said as he knew Azulon was up to something he just needed to find out what and if need be stop it.

Azulon only huffed and continue their trek with Azulon being Zorin's guide. "This is getting difficult." Zorin said to himself as tensions where high at the moment.

(With Aang)

Aang was on Roku's dragon as they flew through the sky to the Fire Nation as Aang saw them enter the Fire Nations Avatar Temple. Aang didn't have time to admire it as they were flying upward torts an unknown destination. Aang was shocked as they were flying straight torts the ceiling as Aang was shocked. "Hey what are you doing!?" Aang called shocked to see this before he began screaming in fright before to his shock they phased right through the ceiling into another room. Once they landed Aang dismounted and to his shock he saw a statue of Avatar Roku as he was confused. "I don't understand this is just a statue of Roku." Aang said as he looked to the dragon.

The Dragon then moved its whisker to Aangs forehead where he was given the image of a Comet but it was strange since it had a dark aura around it almost like the Horrors but stronger far stronger. "Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about a comet?" Aang asked as he was confused. "When can I talk to him?" Aang asked as he needed to know when.

The dragon lower its head as a beam of light shine throw a gem that shining from the sun light outside.

Aang follow to light as it seem to almost touch the head of Ruko statue, soon turn back to the dragon to understand what it means as the dragon used its whisker once more and show Aang the meaning.

As Aang see the temple and the sky as the sun goes across the skies, and the moon, all in a fast motion, as bit by bit the sun change spots, and inside the temple as the light appears and vanish later moving like the sun, it also move and to the statue.

With the marking on the floor show the time of mouth to show to when the light will touch the head of the statue.

As the vision end Aang stood on the mark that show when the light will shine as he said, "It's a calendar, and the light will reach Roku on the solstice! So, that's when I'll be able to speak to Roku?"

The dragon breathes out, an apparent saying yes to Aang, but for Aang it would take too long and said, "But I can't wait that long! I need to save Zorin now!

The dragon takes Aang from the temple, and fly somewhere to what Aang is seeking and hopefully he would understand.

(Iroh)

Iroh was still on the run as he ran down the road a bit before an earth bender send a stone at him to maybe hit him off balance, but Iroh dodge it and roll down the edge again as he tries to get away the same way, but then everyone caught up, and then earth bend an dirt avalanche down to Iroh and bury him in dirt.

The Earthbender caught up to Iroh as one of the soldier said "He's too dangerous, Captain! We just can't just carry him to the Capital! We have to do something now!"

"I agree. He must be dealt with immediately and severely," The captain said as he getting tired of Iroh tricks.

The retired General spit out a rock and gave a look to it as he now he got a taste of dirt and rock in his mouth and wishing for some jasmine tea right about now.

(Katara and Sokka)

"We pass this area 3 times already, I'm telling you Katara, they're not here." Sokka said as Katara had a look of defeat on her face and said, "Sokka right. It's no use, Appa. I don't seem them anywhere. Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait.

She re-directs Appa to the village's direction, and hope for them to return instead of trying to find them.

(Zuko)

While Zuko followed the ostrich horse footprints, a familiar roar and flap of a big fully monster's tail came to ear, he turns and notices Appa as it flew back to the village as he said, "The Avatar, and Zorin." He was about to go after Appa, but then looks back at the footprints.

Zuko has to make a choice here to go after the Avatar and hope to bring his honor back as well bring his brother home and get answers, or go on tracking Iroh, as Zuko feel he didn't want to let him down, and then he choose-

(Aang)

The dragon flew at fast speed trying to get Aang somewhere, as the young avatar notices his body is there somehow is on top of a statue meditating.

Aang prepares for impact, when suddenly, the dragon disappears into the statue and Aang is returned to his body as he open his eyes.

He jump off the statue looks around at the statue, as something click within his head, he opens his glider, and flies back to the village.

(The village)

Katara and Sokka stands outside the center building look out in the sun set, as it seem they were about to go in, but not before they notices Aang's coming in, as Katara smile as he returns.

Aang lands and Katara runs to him with Sokka coming from behind. Katara embraces Aang and said, "You're back! Where's Zorin?"

Aang looks down in sadness and said, "I'm not sure ..."

Soon sun set as shadow fills the lands as things were about to go down in the real world and the spirit world of Hei Bai realm very soon.

(Iroh)

As Iroh was chained to a stone slab as the Earth Benders were about to do something to keep him from escaping as it might be a bit overkill. "His Dangerous hands must be crushed." The Captain said as he then Earth Bended a large boulder up no doubt to crush Iroh's hands. The Earth Bender then released the boulder but as he did Zuko appeared and kicked the boulder away as the Earth Benders were caught off guard. Zuko then used his feet to break the chains by kicking it as Iroh got up and smirked.

"Excellent form Prince Zuko." Iroh said with a smirk as he fell into a battle stance.

"You taught me well." Zuko said as he also held his battle stance.

"Surrender yourself its five against two." The Captain said with a smirk being cocky about it. Zuko then had a flashback to his childhood when he and Zorin had snuck out into the city. "You're clearly outnumbered." The General said with a smirk as they held a battle stance.

(Flashback)

Young Zorin and young Zuko were in an ally as they had helped a young woman who was being harassed by a group of men. Of course the two were wearing a mask to hide themselves as they held a Fire Bending stance. "Give up kids we got you outnumbered by five to two." The Thug said as Zorin smirked.

"Yeah you may have us outnumbered but you want to know the difference between us?" Zorin asked as the Thug looked.

"What?" He asked as Zuko smirked.

"We're smarter." Zuko said before Zorin did a sliding kick with his fire bending knocking the thug off his feet. Zuko helped by grabbing two large sticks and swinging them around duel wielding to hit the thug over powering them. It wasn't long before the two beat the thugs as Zuko and Zorin smiled at each other and bumped their fists like brothers would.

(Flashback end)

"Ah that's true but you are clearly outmatched." Iroh said as he held the chains in his hand like weapons.

"And we're smarter then you block heads." Zuko said as he remembered his childhood as that was something Zorin would say at this situation.

The captain got piss as he slam down his feet on the ground to disrupt the ground to make it easy for his troop to bend rock up and send them at the two.

Iroh use his chains as weapon to smash the rock with ease, and Zuko bend a fire kick at the soldier behind and in front of him with the rock blocking but the force behind the fire was great as it knocks them down.

Two soldiers bend together a huge rock and sent it at Zuko when he wasn't looking, as he turn around he could not get away in time or destroy a rock that came very close to him, but then Iroh save his nephew by wrap his chain around the rock and change it direction, as he spin it around before send it back at the two benders and knock back again a rock wall and they went out cold.

The captain was the last one left standing as he kick up some rock and send them at Zuko, as he dodge them, Zuko send a fire axe kick at the captain as he dodge it. Zuko following up with fire balls, but the captain dodge a few use his helmet to block the last one.

The captain use his strongest bend attack as he raise gravel into the air about to bury Zuko under it, until chains got wrap around the captain feet and jerked back, sending the captain off his feet face down, and his gravel attack came down on top of him bury him instead.

As both Zuko and Iroh look at what they did, seeing the captain down as he groin in pain before going unconscious.

Iroh and Zuko look to each other and gave a smile, and then Zuko notice he was still kind of naked as he said, "Now can you please put on some clothes?"

(Zorin)

As Zorin and his two grandfather were still on a path as the two were arguing about something as Wan-shu said, "You son force my daughter into marrying him, and without my blessing how that fair?"

"I don't get into my sons love lives, if he saw a woman he love, he would try and have her, and beside Ozai only come to me to use our elite troop to protect that village of your from upcoming Earth kingdom soldiers that were coming to invade, I didn't know why but he being persistent, and so I just agreed, and didn't know why he go to such length until he gave his announcement," Azulon said remembering his son requesting to use the elite troop to stop a minor threat, only to use it and have Ursa to promise him to marry him to save her home.

Zorin was stuck listening to this as he was tired already, but had to put up with it as he said to Zaruba, "Why can't they get along?"

 **** ** _"Can't be helped, as well I think I'm picking up on something and its close,"_** Zaruba said as Zorin look and saw a bamboo forest area as he saw a thick fog around as he could feel it, Icey cold that ran down his spine like dark chi as he said, "This could be it."

"Guys stop." Zorin said as Azulon and Wan-Shu stopped walking as Wan-Shu recognized this feeling after all it's been a while since he got to hunt Horrors. "The Horror is here." Zorin said as he reached for the Garoken ready for a fight.

Azulon looked around as he took notice to something moving behind the bamboo in the shadows as it moved around almost serpent like. Zorin held his battle stance as he knew the Horror would appear at any moment as Azulon was nervous. Since Azulon lacked a body he couldn't focus his chi to Firebend. In other words he and Wan-Shu were very vulnerable. "Come on show yourself." Zorin said as he used his thumb to move the Garoken from its sheath a little ready to draw at a moment's notice.

There was heavy breathing of a beast as it was accompanied by the sounds of an animal hunting as Zorin looked around ready to battle this opponent wherever it might appear. Soon all was quiet for a moment as Zorin and Wan-Shu could agree on one thing. "It's here." They both said before out of the bamboo a large Horror came out as it had a dragon like head attached to a beat like body by a serpent neck as it looked like a chimera of sorts. It roared as on its body was bone like armor as its tail had a large blade at the tip which was clearly a weapon.

"By the Lion Turtles." Azulon called out shocked to see this.

"Zaruba!" Zorin called as he pointed Zaruba torts the Horror to get its data.

 **** ** _"The Soul Eating Beast Junago a Horror who normally goes after powerful Spirits as meals to add to its own power, it's also known as the Thieving Horror do to the fact that it takes powers from others to add to its own but in truth its power is much more dangerous when pushed to a corner this is a very troublesome Horror."_** Zaruba said giving analysis of it.

"Any suggestions?" Zorin asked as Zaruba chuckled.

 **** ** _"Don't let is blades, claws, talons, or fangs touch you those things can do major harm to you if you are not armored up."_** Zaruba said as he has seen what those things can do and it not normally pretty.

"Then let's do so before it does," Zorin said as he about to raise his sword until the horror shot out a claw at him that almost got him until Wan-shu got in the way with his weapon and knocks the claw away as he said, "You're not alone on this, I'll back you up, while you summon your armor." Zorin gave a smile and nods.

Azulon wonder what they meant, as he knew his daughter in law did fought side by side with her own father which was the man before him but he mostly thought it was against bandits but if they are facing a giant monster that seem impossible for even a normal human being that could bend at a master level to defeat a monster like this.

When he sees Zorin raise his sword in the air and cut an energy circle, it open up in a bright light that have seem to clear the shadows and fog around to make things clearer.

Zorin lower his sword as he stood there the golden armor don onto him covering him neck to toe in bright shining gold armor, as Azulon is astounded by such site, as he never knew this existed.

Zorin looks up at the horror and said, "It's time to test the limit of Garo, here and now." Soon enough the helmet appeared incase his head, the topaz eyes shine like gold, as the mouth piece opens giving a roar like sound before closing.

Azulon could not believe his eyes, a living legend that could be equal to the avatar itself, the knight of gold, the defender of the innocent and slayer of the dark spirits, the golden knight Garo stood before him.

Garo raise his sword and charged at the horror and fight it head up. The horror roar out as it swipe its blades at him as Garo jump over and slash down upon them destroy some of them.

Crying out as the horror raise his talons in the air and drop down on top of Garo as he raise his sword to block it, push it back and slash it away.

The horror use its claws and swiped at Garo trying to get a hit in, but Garo was quick on his feet and steady with his blade as he jump over hit away, even block a few before cutting away one as the horror roar out in pain.

The cries of Junago was heard, from the bamboo forest, horrors started to come through as Azulon asked, "What in the name of the turtle spirit is going on?"

Wan-shu held his sword up and said, "Trouble, and if you want to live stay behind me."

The horrors came as Wan-shu cut them down and hitting them away, as he maybe dead but his skill are sharp as ever and will hard to break.

Garo got attack by a few horrors as well and said, "Where did these horrors come from?"

"I think I know, that bamboo forest is not just a forest, it's a gate way to the real world and its open up at the burn forest where Hei Bai may have open up at," Zaruba said as he sense it as the dark chi maybe covering it, nothing gets pass his sense.

"That mean endless of horror can come through unless Hei Bai on the outside can calm down and close the way. Come on Aang, I don't want to keep fighting forever," Zorin said as he cut another horror down and jump away from a many horror that were about to pile on him.

Junago took its time to heal up a bit to wanting its revenge on the knight soon for destroying its Spector and now taking away one of its claws.

For its thought a vision site came to it as he look down at the village looking for life, as he saw one by the Entrance, but he saw several other inside the main house as its eyes glows and gave the order to Hei Bai to attack and bring it everyone inside for him to feed on.

(Aang)

Aang awaits at the entrance for the Hei Bai, and as he did, he lift his hand and open it up as he saw the acorn in it as that is the thing that Zorin gave him before he vanish, as Aang still trying to put together of what Zorin meant, he still seem a bit lost on something.

Lower his hand and look back and pray for a miracle would happen, and so did the water tribe siblings as they waited inside.

After some time, he gives up and returns to the center building. Just as he exits, however, the spirit appears to his left, roaring out destroying the building.

He throws up an air shield to stop the falling wood and debris as it knocks them away.

The water tribe siblings got worry as Katara yells out, "Aang, what are you doing?! Run!" "Duck and cover Aang!" Sokka followed up saying.

Aang ignored them though and went after the Spirit before jumping over it with an airbending enhanced jump as when he was over the Spirits head his hand touched its forehead causing the spot to glow before Aang saw the truth and the True form of Hei Bai as it roared at him since in Aang's eyes he saw a Panda.

"You're the Spirit of this forest." Aang said as he now knew why Zorin gave him the acorn. "Now I understand you're upset and angry that your home was burned down." Aang said as the Horror tried to move to stop Aang from calming the Spirit down but its movement was sluggish no doubt because Zorin was doing something to its main body on his end. "When I saw the forest burned I was sad and upset but two of my friends one of them you took gave me hope that the forest would grow back." Aang said before presenting the Acorn. "The friend you took planted one of them hoping it will be able to grow strong from such a tragedy so please don't give into that anger and Inga." Aang said trying to be like Zorin as Aang put the Acorn down for the spirit to take.

Hei Bai took the acorn in one of his black hands as he began returning to his original form but stopped for a moment and looked the Wraith. "Damn you..." The Wraith growled in a raspy yet demonic voice. "Damn you Avatar I will devour you!" The Horror roared before Hei Bai stopped it and roared at the Horror causing the Horror to shield itself from its light.

Hei Bai made it clear harm Aang or this village and the Horror answered to him and once the Golden Knight defeated its true form then it will ensure its forest will be freed of Inga. Hei Bai opened his mouth before a shining light burst out causing the Wraith to be blinded before being destroyed as its body was sent to rags which turned to ash.

(Back With Zorin)

The Horror roared as if it was in pain as Zorin looked and saw the darkness was vanishing in the area making Zorin grin. "Alright Aang you did it!" Garo called as he was ready to end this.

"The boy does have the potential now he has begun unlocking it." Zaruba said as Garo then took a battle stance and grinded the sword against his arm fin.

"Now time to end this fight and go home!" Garo called out before Wan-Shu smiled seeing his grandson come a long way.

Garo charged at the Horror as the Beast swung its blade at the Golden Knight but Garo blocked the attack before sending a slash. The Horror tried to attack again but Garo was ready before he sent a upward slash at the Horror followed by a stab motion which was stabbing into the Horror's eye just as said Horror was about to chomp down on Garo. Junago then roared but Garo ducked under its attack and once he was on his feet charged and sliced through the base of the Horrors neck before cutting it off and as the head fell Garo cut its head and face in half before it turned to smoke and was sealed into the Garoken.

Garo then sheathed his sword hard sending a shockwave at the other Horrors showing them they can either leave or die. The Horrors roared at Garo before they charged at the Golden Knight but Garo then drew the Garoken once more lighting it aflame with Zaruba after grinding the sword through Zaruba's mouth before sending a slash at the Horrors destroying all of them at once and in turn sealing them away. Garo then sheathed the Garoken before calling off his armor and sighing in relief.

"Phew." Zorin said as he was glad the fight was over for now.

 ** _"Impressive."_** Zaruba said as Zorin smiled to his Madou Ring.

Wan-shu smile at his successor as he could have not done any better any other way as he walk up to him and said, "Good work Zorin, I can happily say you are truly worthy of being Garo."

Zorin flinch at that, before smiling and said, "Thank you grandfather Wan-shu.

Azulon smile at this as well, as he was about to go up at them as well, his eyes seem have spotted something, as he kneel down with his arm reach for something, it was a branch that was nearby as he picked it up and then came over to both knights.

Wan-shu wanted to talk to Zorin about something until he saw Azulon coming at them fast and was about to do something until a screech sound was heard, as both Zorin and Wan-shu turn their head but didn't see what it was coming at them, as it was a single surviving horror that hid in the leaves of the trees as it seem he was about to dig its claw into both knights, the a tree branch came out of nowhere to its sites and hit it in its face.

Zorin turn around and saw his Grandfather Azulon holding the branch with both hands as he taken some heavy breath as it seem that took a lot of energy out of him.

"Grandfather?" Zorin is surprise and he wasn't the only one as Wan-shu as he thought the old fire lord was about to try something again but it seem he saved Zorin and him.

The horror hiss in pain and anger as it was so close of killing two of its enemies at once, as it was about to get up and leave, Zorin rush to it with his hand on Garoken.

When the horror stood up, Zorin zoom pass it at the same time drew upon the sword-

'Slash!' (Sideways)

The horror didn't move a muscle as it felt the sword pass through it, it split apart at the chest soon turn into a black mist and was soon absorb and seal within garoken.

Zorin swing the sword a bit before lining it up to the scabbard and sheath his sword, and now his job was done.

Wan-shu sighed a bit as he turn to the old fire lord and said, "I guess you were trying to help him."

"But of course, I told you my word is good as pure gold," Azulon said as he drop the branch and whip his hands of it.

Zorin smile at this, as he walk back up to them, he gave his predecessor a nudge with his elbow and expected him to do something, as he look to his grandson for a moment with Zorin pointed out as well give him a look, and he knew that look as Ursa gave him the same one when she was young as the old man sighed and said, "I owe you an apology."

Azulon turn around and face him as Wan-shu took a moment before saying, "I am sorry for accusing you of trying to kill Zorin. As I didn't want to see him get hurt, one of the things I am proud of."

Azulon nods and said, "Then I'll accepted your apology, he my grandson too and he has made my proud of him too, so I understand how you would feel as well."

Wan-shu and Azulon both gave a hand to each other before they shake on it, as Zorin smile to this site and soon enough a light shine at him.

Zorin turn and sees pass the bamboo tree a light shining out as Zorin had to cover his eyes for a moment as he said, "Is that what I think it is?"

 **** ** _"The way back, to the real world,"_** Zaruba said as Zorin felt a pat on his shoulder as he turn to see his two grandfather gave a smile as Wan-shu said, "I am very proud of you Zorin, you have become what I though you would be when you were younger, as I have pick the right grandson."

Zorin nods and soon Azulon came up and said, "I don't have much to say, but you have become a man I never thought I see or would have seen, making this old man believe there is still hope for our nation, as I like to say good luck on your travel and whatever comes your way, don't let it slow you down."

"Thank you grandfather Azulon, and thank you grandfather Wan-shu, I hope you two and enjoy the rest of your afterlife," Zorin said and soon he turn around and headed to the light, as he push away the bamboos and vanish.

(The other side)

Back at the village as the people that has vanish return, and everyone cheered and welcome them back, as Katara, Sokka, and Aang all looked around for their still missing friend as Aang said, "Did he make it?"

"I hope so Aang," Katara said hoping Zorin will return soon, and then from the entrance a gold light shine through.

When everyone turn their attention towards it, there were a mix of 'woo' and 'ahh', Aang Sokka and Katara try to look at it, but for the light being so bright all they can do is squint and try to look at it, as they see a shape of a person walking throw as Aang said, "Is that?"

As the person came through it show and the light fading, it is Zorin as he was stand healthy and alive as Aang said and said, "Its him, Zorin's back!"

The gang ran to him and started to talk to him starting with Aang to saying, "Zorin, where have you been?" "Yea we missed you pal," Sokka said "How do you feel?" Katara asked.

"Like I want take a nap," Zorin said as he sounded tired and gave a yawn.

(Later)

The Gang stood in front of the leaders, while Zorin was taking a nap on Appa who is standing in the middle of the village. As the village leader spoken to them as he said, "Thank you, Avatar. If only there were a way to repay you and your friend for what you two have done."

"You could give us some supplies, and some money," Sokka said to them hoping they would agree, and then Katara hit him in his ribs a bit for being rude asking that, as she said, "Sokka!"

"What? We need stuff," Sokka said but the leader seem to don't mind as he gave a bow long with the others behind him as he said, "It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey."

The leaders left and leaving the gang to themselves a Katara pull Aang to face her as she said, "I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do, all on your own."

"Actually, Zorin was the one who did it, I just did followed to what he did, and there's something else," Aang said as the vision of the comet was still in his mind as it gave him a bad feeling, as Sokka asked, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I found a way to contact his spirit," Aang said as Katara said, "That's great!"

"Creepy, but great," Sokka said after her as she gave him a look.

Aang went on saying, "There's a temple on a crescent-shaped island and if I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak with him."

"But the solstice is tomorrow!" Katara said and Aang gave a worry look as he still has news to give and it was good as he said, "Yeah, and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation."

Both sibling gave a fearful look as they knew what that mean, they have to go into enemy territory.

With Zorin still doing his nap as he has his arm hand on the side with Zaruba on his finger, as he overhear the gang talk about going to the fire nation as he said to Zorin, **_"Looks like you're going back home, Zorin."_**

"Oh, come on," Zorin said as he didn't like to hear that, especially during his nap time.

(Later)

When the village resupply the gang Aang gave, "Yip-yip!"

The gang took off flying and soon headed for the Fire nation, which wasn't the best of ideas but it's the only ways that Aang would talk to Ruko and that where they are headed.

As Aang is about to set the course to the crescent-shape island until something caught his eye as he say, "What's going on down there?"

Everyone look and see a group of people stand in the middle of the burn forest with green lit torches with a wooden stand of sort.

Aang soon took it down behind the people that were about to do something.

Sokka and Katara looked and wonder what happening, even Zorin but he knew what's going to happen.

As four people wearing robes and having their faces cover behind a piece of paper while holding the green lit torches and carry the wooden stand as they set it down and then all step away.

One other person, a priestess with a brush in her hand, as she walk up to the stand and stop a few feet away from it.

Held the brush in two hand, as she point it to the stand, the tip of the brush glow green as the top of stand open up and inside was a bowel of sort fill with a liquid unknown to the most of the gang.

"What's going on?" Katara saw as Zorin gave an answer as he said, "It's a purifying ritual, to help cleans the land of the Inga so no horror would spawn here again."

Sokka lower his head and said, "Great, it's one of those things that supposed to be secretive."

The priestess raise her brush high as the bowel of liquid burst in a green flame and then the priestess started to do a dance of sort, as she took out a fan and wave it about.

As she dance, so it seem the flames as well as Katara asked, "Is she bending that flame, she a fire bender?"

"No, that Makai flames, unbendable, as it's not a natural flame that bender can be bend, not even the avatar can bend it, unless the bender was bless," Zorin said as he watch the girl control the flame with her magic as he saw the brush in her hand glowed.

 ** _"Looks like it that girl from Omashu, perhaps you should say hello."_** Zaruba said as Zorin sighed.

"No we don't have the time we need to get to the Fire Nation Avatar Temple before the Solstice tomorrow." Zorin said as Zaruba shrugged.

"But you have to admit guys she does it with a certain elegance and beauty not seen often." Aang said as Zorin nodded.

"Yeah but this ritual even if its completed it might be a long while before it can no longer open gates." Zorin said knowing that such a taint even against a Spirit is hard to wipe away in a way this place was being rehabilitated till it returns to its former glory.

"Well I suppose we can just watch until we pass by." Sokka said as he admired this.

Zorin smiled as well before he went back to sleep. He knew he had to be mentally prepared for this since it's been years since he had been home. He's probably going to need a disguise of sorts less he be recognized by anyone there be it friend or foe. "Hmm I guess this is what they call a bit of a home coming." Zorin said to himself as he looked at the sky before closing his eyes. He needed to be ready but whether he was ready or not he was entering his old nation's home.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway please leave behind a view everyone and like always ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Hey new chapter and I know you have all been waiting for this and now your good faith shall be rewarded. Now then I bet you guys wondering if I would include it and I will tell you I will include the Madou Horse of Garo as well as a super mode that Kouga used so long ago when he defeated Barago/Kiba and you all know what it is. Now then let's begin and don't worry I won't god mod Zorin because using THAT form before he is ready will do more harm to himself then good. Now let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo or Avatar the Last Airbender I only own the OC's now enjoy.

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin as the other remain in the shadow, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and the other knight raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

(Start night time not long after the Gaang left)

The villager who gave the gang their supplies came outside as he was tired but when he did he was met with Zuko who had brought his uncle with him who was able to get some pants on. "Having trouble sleeping?" He asked before pushing the man into the house hard causing him to yelp. Zuko looked to the man before speaking knowing Zorin and the Avatar was here recently. "Seen a Golden Knight or the Avatar lately?" Zuko asked as he was going to track both of them down.

(With the Gang on Appa)

Zorin was looking though his supplies hoping to find a mask or something to hide his face. Dammit it all why did, he get rid of that mask Makai Knights were given. Oh wait he remembered it looked stupid but now he as regretting it because he can't find anything that can hide his face. "Come on boy we got a long way to go faster." Aang said as Appa obeyed and went faster.

"Dammit we're getting closer and I still don't have a mask." Zorin cursed as he then looked to Sokka and got an idea. "Hey Sokka you wouldn't happen to have any Water Tribe War Paint on you right now... would you?" He asked as Sokka smirked remembering how Zorin had called his War Paint stupid.

"Sorry left it at the South Pole you did say it would attract too much attention in battle." Sokka said as now Zorin was on the receiving end of criticism.

"Dammit all." Zorin cursed as he wondered why he didn't stay in the village and meet up with them at their next stop... Oh yeah Aang would be killed before they reach the temple.

(With Zuko)

Sailing at high speed as Zuko is finally catching up with the Avatar but Iroh didn't look pleased as he said, "Sailing into Fire Nation waters ... Of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!"

Zuko was looking through a telescope to get a better looking for the flying bison and say to his uncle, "I have no choice, Uncle."

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you? What if you're caught?" Iroh is worry about his Nephew as he didn't want to see anything bad happening to him if he is caught.

Broke away from the telescope and face his uncle as he said, "I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I am returning home!"

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type!" Iroh said as he understand his brother is greedy and worthless, and doesn't matter if their blood or not as Iroh remember the time of Zorin death/disappearing.

Zuko didn't listen as he look through the telescope once again as he spotted Appa as he said, "There they are. Helmsman! Full steam ahead!"

(The gang)

As Katara look back at the water seeing a ship coming at them as she said, "Aang. We've got trouble!" "Yeah! And it's gaining, fast!" Sokka yells out.

Zorin looked at the ship and said, "Great, Zuko is here. Does he have a death wish or something?" Zorin remembers that Zuko was banish and if he were to come back to the fire nation, he could be executed or worst.

(Zuko ship)

The ship main deck doors open up as A Fire Nation catapult is raised up with that loaded with a steaming projectile.

Iroh opens his fan as he said, "Uh, really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant? What would Zorin think when he smells it?"

Iroh adding that small joke there but Zuko didn't pay attention as he lights the stink ball before raise his hand and said, "On my mark... Fire!"

(The gang)

Someone cut the rope that held the projectile down before it shot up in the air and right at Appa as Katara said, "Fire ball!" "Dodge it!" Zorin added.

Aang nods and said, "I'm on it!" and just in time he dodge it but the ball left a smoke trail and a very stinky smell as Zorin and everyone plug their nose but Aang he trying to steer Appa as Zorin said, "Oh! He did not just fire a flaming stink ball at us. Oh Zuko I'll get you back one way or another."

 **** ** _"Good thing I don't have a human sense of smell. You look awful,"_** Zaruba said as chuckled when he saw Zorin reaction to the stink ball, on the hand Zorin is using to cover the smell.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range, before he shoots another hot stinker at us!" Katara said as still had her nose plug hoping it would help.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka asked as he wave his arms around as Aang look at him and said, "Yeah. But there's just one little problem."

(Zuko)

Saw a head and see something that came into few as he said, "A blockade."

Birds-eye view of a two-row line of Fire Nation ships stretching across the ocean as far as the eye can see. Brief glimpse of numerous Fire Nation catapults prepared to fire.

Iroh looked worry but then went back to normal as he said, "Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you."

(Gang)

"If we fly north, we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade! It's the only way." Aang said as he was about to do it until Zorin stop him.

"Don't, you'll waste time and won't make it to the temple before the Solstice which won't come until another year and you can't wait a year. Just fly over and run it. The catapult can only shot so high which we got the advantage of," Zorin told him as Aang can only agrees.

"Appa, yip-yip!" Aang said as he raise Appa higher in the sky and hope he can handle it.

(With Zuko)

"They're not turning around." Zuko said shocked to see Zorin stubbornness matched his own especially since he tried for a higher altitude.

"Please Prince Zuko if the fire nation catches you there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar." Iroh warned knowing Zorin must have a reason for returning as Zuko closed his eyes either out of sorrow was unknown.

"I'm sorry uncle. Run the blockade!" Zuko ordered as the helms men carried out the order.

(In the Blockade)

Front a telescope view someone saw Appa as the user was surprised. "The Avatar and Golden Spirit." He began before seeing a ship there. "And the banished prince." He said seeing Zuko's ship. The man lowered his telescope to reveal Commander Zhao as he smirked. "This must be my lucky day." Zhao said as he saw fortune was on his side.

"Commander Zhao what are your orders?" A Soldier asked as Zhao looked to the scene before him.

"Shoot the Bison down captain." Zhao ordered as the Soldier was shocked.

"But there's a Fire Navy ship out there sir, one of our own. What If it's hit?" The Captain asked as he looked to Zhao.

"So be it, it belongs to a traitor." Zhao said as the Captain nodded to the order. "Ignite!" Zhao ordered as the Fire Bender ignited the rock followed by others. "Launch!" Zhao ordered as the flaming rocks were launched.

(With Zorin)

Zorin saw this as his eye twitched while his friends freaked out. "Zaruba if I die make sure Azula and Ozai stay away from my funeral if the Makai gives me one." Zorin said as Zaruba nodded.

 ** _"Understood."_** Zaruba said as Zorin looked.

"Move Aang!" Zorin called getting Aang to have Appa do evasive maneuvers to avoid the flaming rocks.

Some exploded in Appa's face and everyone else with the white fur turn gray until it blown off turn white again but some embers were still on Appa, as Zorin quickly bend the ember to go out, with Momo and Sokka helping patting them out as well.

"Appa are you okay?" Aang ask his Bison as he just give a huff as Zorin said, "We're almost pass the fire line, keep going." Aang nods as he pull Appa up still.

(Zuko ship)

Many fire balls came down around the small ship as many crew members ran to take cover but the ship could not avoid the one fire ball that soon hit their engines as an engine worker came up to prince Zuko and said, "Prince Zuko, the engine are damage. We need to stop and make repairs."

"Do not stop this ship!" Zuko said as he is determined to get the avatar and his brother back no matter what.

(The blockade)

The catapults were reloaded as a soldier told the men to, "Launch!' And then fire a 2nd wave of fire balls at the bison and Zuko ship.

(Avatar gang)

Passing the clouds and soon some fire balls came up in front of them as Zorin said, "Oh come on, they made adjustment to the catapults! Dodge it Aang!"

Aang steer away the best he could to dodge an incoming as two of the fireballs hit each other, they exploded in Appa face again, he jerk his back side and make Sokka fall out as he yells out Aang yell out, "Sokka!" Then turns around and hope to catch him in time.

Appa drop down to catch up to Sokka as he reach out for a hand, Zorin reach out, grab on, and pull him in and put a rope around as he said, "Strap yourself down next time!"

"Okay thank!" Sokka said as he did so and held on tightly than before as Aang went at the blockage again as Zorin said, "Okay I made a mistake on how high they can shot those things, stay low, maybe we can dodge them as we see them coming."

Aang nods and keep going and dodge a 3rd wave of fire balls that came at them as a fish came up hitting Sokka in his face and Momo catch it for his lunch.

As they gotten closer, Commander Zhao had a single catapult ready to fire at the gang as he said, "Hold… Hold!"

As the bison gotten closer, Zhao throw his hand down and said, "Fire!"

The catapult launch and came at the Gang, as it drew closer, Aang was about to jump up and air kick bend it, Zorin made him stay put as everyone called out, "Zorin!"

Zorin drew Garoken and with the added of his green flames, as both he and the fire ball grew closer, he cut at it and made it explode into ash and soot as it cover his entire body including his face as he smile at this as now he has something covering his face.

Landed back on Appa as the Flying Bison flew at him as Katara said, "That was dangerous. What if you didn't make it?"

Zorin surges and said, "I'll be bury at sea I guess." Try to make a joke out of it but no one laugh at it as they keep going and pass over the blockade and now they were in fire nation waters.

"We did it!" Aang said in the victory as Sokka and Katara is shock they made it but they felt a heavy feeling as Sokka said, "We made it into the Fire nation… great."

"Cheer up, once we reach the island it should be more easier than to dodge fire balls of death," Zorin said as he wipe off some soot off his face and make it look like more tribe looking as Zaruba said, "Looks good, no one would recognize you now."

(With Zhao)

Zhao glared at where the Avatar and the Golden Spirit had flew off too as a soldier walked up to him. "Where do you think the Avatar and the Gold Spirit are going sir?" The soldier asked as Zhao then turned behind him and saw the ship of Zuko there.

"I'm not sure but I'm better certain the banished prince will know." Zhao said as they got the order which was block and board Zuko's ship.

(With Zuko)

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh called as Zuko glared.

"We can make it!" Zuko called back as he intended on bringing his brother home and capturing the Avatar.

(With Zhao)

"The boarding part is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko sir." The soldier said as Zhao had a better idea.

"Wait! Cut the engines and let them pass." Zhao said surprising the soldiers.

At the two ships passed each other Zuko saw Zhao as both knew they had something planned as Zuko had grown up with the queen of liars to catch a liar while Zorin was both strong cunning and kind.

(Meanwhile in the Royal Palace)

A young woman was training a she was bending blue flames across the field as this field had a bit of value to her. It was the place her mother two wretched brothers had roamed for most of their lives. Every time she walked here ever since Zorin, Ursa, and Azulon had died she was stricken with endless rage which she uses to channel her fire. When she was a child the day before those three deaths she had shown her strength before Fire Lord Azulon and was quiet smug about it. Zorin though having an injured leg upstaged her by not only showing his own original bending style with an injured leg but to everyone's shock by a mere chance of fate his flame was green.

When everyone was dismissed Ursa had hugged her youngest son and cried tears of joy almost like Zorin had proven himself for something. She never knew what except for a vague memory of a man in golden armor. But she stayed behind to listen in on her father and grandfather and she was shocked beyond all recognition. She would have gladly helped her father off Zuko but Azulon was going to name Iroh Fire Lord and have Zorin next in line after Iroh to be Fire Lord. She became angered after that but instead of throwing a fit she decided to use her cunning to remove both of them. But she didn't have to because all three of them had died and her father became fire lord.

But her current target was a statue of a head her mother had kept here. She remembered as a child that Ursa had made the request for this to be brought here and never be tampered with after words. Every time she looked at it, she Azula was filled with a sense of temptation fueled by her anger. There was something inside that statue and it wanted out but her own foolish pride or fear prevented her. Azula then growled before she did something that was probably a bad idea. She gave in and began to bend lightning before sending it forward hitting the statue creating a hole in its human like face. But when she did dark energy began to release from it as Azula was shocked at this.

Soon to Azula's eyes time stopped as she was in a battle stance before something covered in fangs came out. The beast looked around as if inspecting its new freedom before looking to Azula. The creature then appeared right in front of her while it held its large clawed hand at Azula's before she could react as if inspecting her. **"I see... what irony, one who carries the blood of the Golden Knight has freed me."** The creature said as Azula fire bended at it causing the creature to scoff clearly unaffected.

"What?" Azula asked as the creature chuckled.

 **"Pathetic... I you wish to force me to submit to you I shall never submit to those who holds the blood of the Golden Knight. But I do have honor so I shall let you live for now after I kill the others who carry his blood I will come after you."** The creature said as Azula glared.

"Who are you?!" Azula demanded as she knew bending would not affect this creature.

 **"I am Dark Beast Zaji I am the one destined to wipe the bloodline of the Golden Knight Garo from this Earth and exact my vengeance against the Avatar."** Zaji said as soon time resumed and Zaji was gone.

"Golden Knight Garo?" Azula asked as she knew she heard that title before but how can she have this knight's blood in her as her father was pure blooded nobility... unless the blood came from another source. "I hate no knowing so I need to do research on mother." Azula said as she left with the last word coming out with venom in her voice.

(Scene Break with the Gaang)

It was already sunset as Zorin looked and saw the island as he smirked as he knew what was on that island. "Hey guys look we're here!" Zorin called as Aang smiled.

"Yeah that's the island Roku's dragon took me." Aang said as Zorin smiled.

"Yeah so let's hurry, we can't waist anymore time." Zorin said as soon he felt a shiver go up his spine as the Garoken began to pulse. "What?" Zorin asked as he looked at the Garoken.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked.

"Something I hope isn't serious." Zorin said as Zaruba could tell Garo was trying to tell them something.

(Later)

The gang landed in an area surrounded by hills and rock that were big and wide enough for Appa can stay and hid as Aang patted Appa head as he said, "Good boy."

Appa roar and yawn as he roll on his side as Katara said, "Ahh, you must be tired."

Sokka was stretching out as he said, "No, I'm good. I'm fresh and ready to fight some fire benders" Then Zorin smack him upside the head with his hand open as Sokka cried out, "OW! Why did you keep doing that?!"

"She was talking to Appa, not you moron," Zorin said as he walk by him as Sokka as he said, "Well... I was talking to Momo you… un-moron."

Momo was hanging on a burn tree as he look at Sokka with a questionable look, as did Katara as she shake her head and wonder how they are brother and sisters again, as everyone gather everything and headed up to the temple.

Later up the path to the temple as Sokka said, "I don't see any guards."

"That because this is Sacred ground, holy land of the fire nation, even over the years this place is keep from being touch by war or blood," Zorin said knowing what this place is from his fire nation teaching before he join the 'Makai order' but soon he notice something.

"But it too quiet, there should be many guardians walking around from what I learn," Zorin said as Katara spoken up next, "Maybe the fire nation abandon this place after avatar Roku died."

Zorin shakes his head as he said, "No there are people here, things are still being keep up or else this place would almost look like ruin in the last 100 years sense his death."

Aang looked and said, "He may be right but it's almost sundown. We better hurry."

The Gang jump out from their hiding spot and made a run for the temple and rush to it.

As the gang walk in sneaking a bit as Sokka stop and said, "Wait I thought I heard something."

Everyone turn and saw 5 men standing in a path way as it seem they were waiting for them as the oldest of the 5 said, "We are the fire sages, Guardians of the temple of the avatar."

Aang smile and said, "Great, I am the avatar." As he walk closer Zorin stop him as he held out an arm and said, "There not here to greet us Aang."

"What?" Aang said as he look to the 5 fire sages as the older one spoken again, "You friend is wise and correct."

Some of the fire sage's fire bend blast at them as Zorin use his fire bending as his green flames over power the other fires to cancel them out, as the green flame surprise the sages very much so.

Aang air bend as he did a sweet kick and send an arc of air at their feet making them fall down as Zorin said, "Run now!"

The gang made a run for it as fire sages pick themselves up as one of them said, "The one with the green flames, could it be?"

"Forget that, our mission is the avatar. We must stop him from contacting Roku as there no telling how powerful he will become," The old sage said as soon enough they begin their chase after the gang.

(The gang)

Aang rush ahead as Zorin said, "Stop running ahead Aang!" But the young air bender didn't listen and vanish after a turn, with the Zorin, Katara, and Sokka keep running down, Aang show up again as he said, "This way."

"Do you even know where you're going?!" Sokka asked as Aang reply, "Nope!"

Taken a turn at the end of the halls and then came back saying, "Wrong way!" Zorin stop as did the water tribe siblings as a fire sage came running up as the three teen saw him and they ran again but the sage called out, "Come back!"

Zaruba sense the man as he said to Zorin, "Zorin that man, he not forming Inga of hostility. He maybe on our side."

"Wait what?" Zorin asked as he looked to Zaruba as it did make sense. Any Sage would have fire bended at them instead of asking them to stop and chasing.

'It's true he's possibly an ally.' Zaruba said through the mental link as Zorin stopped to greet the man.

"Thank you for stopping but can you help me with your friends I mean no harm." The man said as Zorin nodded.

"Alright if I know them well enough their probably reaching a dead end." Zorin said as the two quickly gave chase to catch up with the trio.

Then soon caught up as Zorin let the man speak first. "Wait I don't want to fight you I am a friend." The man said as he caught up to them at a dead end with a window.

"Fire Benders aren't our friends." Sokka said as Zorin then cleared her throat from behind the man as they two saw him.

"Really I'm not your friend man glad to feel loved." Zorin said as Sokka slapped his forehead.

"Zorin what are you doing?" Aang asked as Zorin looked.

"This guy he's a friend a little birdy told me that." Zorin said as he showed Zaruba.

"I know why you are here Avatar you wish to speak with Avatar Roku and his ally the Golden Knight I can take you to them." The man said as Zorin was thrown off by that.

"Wait what?!" Zorin called shocked to hear this.

"How?" Aang asked as even though Zorin vouched for him he still wasn't sure.

The man then moved a lamp and put his hand where it was and then fire bended as a path opened as Zorin was shocked. "Ok I've been here like 3 or 5 times on business and not once have I found this path." Zorin said as he wondered how he could have missed it.

"I could have told you about them but you were more intent on using the Makai Path when you were training under the Makai Knight Ohga." Zaruba said quietly as Zorin's eye then twitched in annoyance.

That was when they heard voices as the man knew they had to leave now. "Ok let's go." Zorin said before he entered the path as they had to hurry. Once they were through the Fire Sage closed the door leaving no evidence of it being there.

(With Zuko)

Zuko's hands were clenched upon the railing as he knew Zhao was up to something. Zuko was about to order the helms men to stop when he saw they wouldn't make it. But instead they were able to make it because the ships had stopped and he knew there were no problems with the engines with how they stopped. "What's he up to uncle? Why didn't commander Zhao arrest me?" Zuko asked as Iroh already knew.

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you both after, your brother and the Avatar." Iroh explained as Zuko knew he couldn't but Zorin in danger like that. He was already a traitor as the Golden Spirit he couldn't have him labeled as the traitorous prince either.

"If Zhao wants to follow a trail of smoke than that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko said as he had a plan.

(Back at the Fire Sage Temple)

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home, he and the Golden Knight while he was still a novice trained here together to master their Fire Bending skills. Roku formed these secret passages out of the magma while the previous Golden Knight at the time helped with any design and architectural needs." The Sage explained as Aang looked.

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked to which Zorin smacked him upside his bald head. "Ow what was that for?" Aang asked as Zorin looked.

"Unless he looked more like Gran-gran but older I doubt he lived that long to know Avatar Roku." Zorin said being realistic as that was a stupid question even by a Monks standard.

Sokka laughed a bit as it was funny when that happened to other people. Zorin saw this and did the same to Sokka as he yelped. "Ok I deserved that but totally worth it." Sokka said as Zorin sighed in frustration.

"Sorry about them sir can you continue the story or should I?" Zorin asked as he knew why the Sages attacked them.

"Right, my grandfather knew of them. With Many generation of fire guardians guarded this temple long before me, we all have a strong spirit connection with this place." The fire sage told them as Aang asked, "Is that how you knew I was coming?"

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing accrued, the statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes began to glow," the fire sage as Zorin said, "When Aang truly enters the avatar state."

"When we were at the air temple, Avatar Roku eyes glow there too," Katara said as she made the connection.

"At that moment we knew you have return to the world," The fire sage said as Aang said, "If this is the Avatar temple, why did the fire sages attack us?"

"Things has change, in the pass the sages were loyal to the avatar, when Roku died, the Sages eagerly waited for the Avatar to return but he never came, but still a lot of sages still remain loyal," the sage told as then Zorin got the idea as he said, "When you first knew the avatar has return, the ones who supported the Avatar were taken away corrected?"

"Corrected," The fire sage said as Katara asked, "Then if you still loyal to the Avatar… how come you're still here?"

"Yea, something fishy here," Sokka said as Zorin smack him at his head again as he said, "Ow! What now?"

"Let the man speak and you would learn," Zorin said as the fire Sage nods and said, "You are right I am the only one left here that is still loyal to the Avatar, only by the sacrifice my closes friend made."

Everyone is surprise by this as the sage told his story, "When the guardian were being taken away many of us try to escape and remain here, but the guardians who did help many soldiers has stayed and waited for the avatar to come to capture him, So when they took us away, and had many of us killed my friend gave his life, so I may stay help the Avatar when he arrived, to my sure my friend sacrifice would not be in vain."

Zorin bow his head in respect and his knuckles turn white in anger to hear this, as so many people died because of this, as Zorin said, "I am sorry for your lose."

"They were waiting for me all this time." Aang said as he felt this was his fault.

"Hey don't feel bad your only a hundred years late." Sokka said as Zorin then grabbed the Garoken in its sheath and hit Sokka upside the head again.

"Not helping Sokka." Zorin said as he gave the in pain Sokka a glare.

"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return so when Fire Lord Sozin began the war my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him." The Sage said as Zorin growled.

'My family history is fucked up.' Zorin though since he's a collision of three bloodlines.

"I never wanted to serve the fire lord. When I learned you were coming I knew I had to betray the other sages." The Sage said as Aang smiled.

"Thank you for helping me." Aang said causing the sage to smile.

They continued their journey to the Sanctuary but when they did the Garoken pulsed once more stronger as Zorin stopped to look to Zaruba for an answer. "Something is coming something Garo has faced before, be careful." Zaruba warned as Zorin nodded knowing he needed to be prepared.

They soon arrived at a set of stairs and began to climb to get to the Sanctuary. "We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary once your inside wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue only then will you be able to speak with him." The Sage said as they climbed the stairs.

(At the Sanctuary Entrance)

The path opened on the floor as the sage lead the group out as they have now arrived. "Hey Aang when you talk to Roku ask him if he and my great grandfather were friends and aware that their kids hooked up to make my grandfather." Zorin said as Aang nodded.

"Got it." Aang said as they all knew through Zaruba that Zorin was Roku's descendant as it looks like Zorin got the good genes.

The Sage soon gasped at what he saw as he had hoped it would have remained open. "No!" The Sage said as Zorin asked, "What's wrong?"

"The Sanctuary doors, they're closes," The fire sage said as Aang try to open it by hand but failed as Katara said, "Can you open it with fire bending, like you did with that other door?"

"No, only a fully relies avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone, otherwise the sages must open the doors together with 5 simultaneous fire blast," The sage as Sokka is thinking.

"And were 3 short, or two if I can manage a double fire bend," Zorin said as Katara asked, "Can you teach Aang it quickly or something?"

Zorin looked at her and said, "Are you kidding? I can't teach." "Why not?" Katara question as Zorin held up 3 fingers

"Three reason. Reason 1: Fire bending without the proper guidance is crazy you would get yourself burnt or burn someone else, Reason 2: my fire bending is mostly made for me and I don't have the proper way to teach it to others and if I did it would take too long, and Reason 3: There a law of the order that make me forbidden to teach the avatar with said consequence, unless it's a truly end of the world life and death situation I can't," Zorin told her right away as she sighed as Aang seem down by that.

"I'm sorry Aang, I really can't teach you and if I could, we won't be getting 5 fire blast right off the bat," Zorin said as Sokka had a thought as he said, "5 fire blast hu?"

A light show over Sokka head that it show to be a lamp on the wall as he said, "I think I can help you out."

(Zuko)

With Zuko ship as it keep smoking out black smoke, a smaller ship was lower down into the waters as Zuko stood on it as he said, "Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail as I'll use it as cover."

Iroh shakes his head as he knew this was a bad idea as Zuko would be by himself without any help at all and if caught and captured there nothing he can do, but Zuko still went on with it as he sail under the cover of the black smoke.

With Zhao he keep his eye on the smoking ship and knew Zuko is up to something, nothing is getting by him that easily.

(With the gang)

Sokka was going through his bag and made what looks like homemade bombs as he said, "Hers a trick I learn from my father."

Sokka pour oil in animal skin as he said, "I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu and Zorin lights the oil soaked twine and, ta-da! Fake firebending!"

He held up the bomb as Zorin sees a major flaw in this, as the fire has the flow into the holes not blow it up as the force alone won't do it unless fire is there to help it, but everyone else sees other things as Katara said, "You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka."

"This might actually work," Shyu said as Zorin shake his head and saying, "It not going to work."

"What do you know smarty pants?" Sokka said as he started to put them in the dragon's mouth on the doors, with Zaruba sighed and spoken in the link with Zorin, 'Even I see this plan isn't going to work.'

'Nothing we can do, the best thing is if the other fire sages do hears it, we try and trick them somehow, or some major threatening of bodily harm,' Zorin thought as he and everyone else step back as Sokka tied the twine to each bag and string it out.

"The sages will hear the explosion, so as soon as they go off, you rush in!" Shyu said as everyone hid behind the column.

"It's almost sunset. Are you ready?" Katara asked Aang as he nods as he said, "Definitely."

Zorin began walking away before sending a small fire with two of his fingers mainly the right middle and middle finger as he said one phrase. "Fire in the hole." Zorin said as the Shyu was wide eyed and quickly took cover as Zorin simply walked to cover. The explosion soon sounded as Aang ran to the door but when he arrived the door was sealed still as Zorin was right.

"They're still locked!" Aang called as Zorin knew this would happen.

When the smoke cleared Zorin sighed as he looked. "Told you so." Zorin said before looking to Sokka. "So Sokka what was that about the smarty pants comment?" Zorin asked with a knowing smirk.

"What went wrong?" Aang demanded as Zorin looked.

"The Fire needs to flow in using both force and guidance to allow the fire to enter the locks and reach the mechanism, it's the same concept as the Air Temple lock, the Key is Firebending no exception or stand in but pure firebending." Zorin explained as Sokka looked at the locks. "But you just succeeded in phase 1." Zorin said as everyone wondered what he meant. "The plan looked like it worked we could use this to trick the sages and use Momo as an added bonus to seal the deal." Zorin explained as Katara looked.

"Zorin, Sokka you two are geniuses!" Katara called out happy to have smart friends.

"Ok now then Shyu how good is your acting skills?" Zorin asked as they will need him to seal the deal.

(Later)

"Come quickly the Avatar has entered the Sanctuary!" Shyu called as he found the sages.

"How did he get in?" A sage asked as Shyu looked.

"I don't know but look at the scorch marks and down there!" Shyu called as below the door there was a shadow walking.

"He's inside open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku!" The Sage called as the sages had to open the door unaware that Aang was outside waiting for the door to open.

The five Fire Benders prepared there fire as Zorin looked from behind a pillar waiting for the door to open. Once the fire was sent the door began to unlock as from it they were only met with Momo who sneezed as Zorin smiled at the success before noting something on Aangs end. "Crap." Zorin cursed knowing if he moved they'd be given away.

"It's the Avatars Lemur he must have crawled through the pipes we've been tricked!" The Sage called out as the realization hit him just like Momo when he came flying at his face knocking him down before Shyu restrained one with Katara and Sokka also appearing restraining some of them.

"Now Aang!" Shyu called but Zorin ran over to Aang.

"We got a problem!" Zorin called as soon Zuko came out restraining Aang holding him from behind where Aang was in front of Zuko which caused Zorin to stop.

"The Avatar and Zorin are coming with me!" Zuko called as the sages all moved and restrained Katara, Sokka, and Shyu. Then an ominous wind blew causing Zorin to freeze up like someone let in his own personal death. "Close the doors quickly!" Zuko called with the struggling Aang but the sages did not move at all. "Well what are you waiting for!?" Zuko demanded as Zorin saw what happened.

"Zuko shut up time just froze!" Zorin called as Zuko looked outside and saw time did in fact freeze as birds were suspended in midair.

 **** ** _"And I think I know who the culprit is."_** Zaruba said as Zorin looked to see sitting on the side of a pillar was Zaji.

 **"Quiet the find, my fallen brothers have guided me here to find two who carry the Garo bloodline and with them the Avatar."** Zaji said as Zuko was shocked.

"What is that thing?!" Zuko demanded as Zorin glared.

 **** ** _"Do you hear them Golden Knight? My fallen brethren cry out and scream for your death and all those who carry that blood."_** Zaji said as Zorin drew the Garoken just as Zaji jumped down to the ground.

"Zuko, Aang hide." Zorin said as he knew this was his fight.

The ominous winds blew again as Zaji put up a barrier around as when Zuko try to run with Aang in his hand he bounce off and yell in pain and Aang yell being surprise by this, Zorin turn to the beast as Zaji said, **_"No one is going anywhere, as long the blood of Garo still live in others, and the spirit that sealed me within stone still exist will be destroy."_**

Aang was out of Zuko grip as he push himself off the ground and said, "Seal in stone?"

Zuko started to get up as well as Zaji started to say, **"Yes, the one who seal me in stone, the only power to trap me, the one who possess the Raava spirit within them, the AVATAR!"**

Soon enough the area around the two boy started to change as Zuko and Aang were getting worry with Zorin keeping his cool but his sword ready, as Zaruba said, **_"Its seem his grudge with Garo has reach over to the spirit that make any person the avatar, when Garo and avatar before Roku seal Zaji away, he curse the avatar to one day kill him after he kills the one who wields Garo to make witness of their failure."_**

"Then I must not fail," Zorin said as soon enough the area around the 3 boys show they were in the fire nation capital, mostly the palace or a place that looks like the place as Zuko and Zorin knew very well as Zaji stood between them as he said, **"This is the place of your birth and death as a prince, Garo."**

To what Zuko hears in surprise by this as Zorin looked around and it seem to be the field he Zuko and Azula would play in as Zorin asked, "Why did you pick this place?"

 **"I did not pick it. the fluctuations of your heart picked it,"** Zaji said as Zorin try to think what the beast meant and then it came back to him when he meet his grandfather back at Hei Bai realm knowing the truth what his mother did, could that be it.

Zorin shakes the thought from his head and said, "It doesn't matter where we are, I will cut you down!"

Zorin took a stand as he ran the sword on his arm as Zuko and Aang took witness at this as Zaji laugh a bit and said, **"Very well… but can you even cut us down."**

"Us/ ** _us_**?" Everyone said as soon enough Zaji started to split into 3 copies of himself as everyone eyes widen to this, but one vanish leaving two of them in place.

 **"Try to cut us down before we kill everyone!"** The Zaji's said as they split up and as one went after Zuko and Aang and the other went after Zorin.

Zuko and Aang started 'Bend and Run' as Zaji came after them. Zorin was about to go help them but the other Zaji block his way with a sword in his hand as he slash at Zorin.

The two went at each other as sword meet sword and claw as Zorin is trying to juggle between the two and try to counter against the demon beast.

(Zuko and Aang)

As the two boys leap, jump, and dodge out of the way of the copy of their demon beast that wants to kill them both doing everything they can to stay alive and not get hit.

Zuko fire bend a few blast to it but it just ran throw them like nothing with Aang bend a burst of air at the demon beast but it only slow him down so much as Aang could not keep it up, Zaji caught up as he slash his claw down at them, he use a breath to push himself back away as he shove Zuko away.

Zaji huff as he said, **"Is that all you can do, a little fire and wind? You can't hurt me like this."**

"Why do you even want to kill me? I have done nothing wrong against you," Aang said as Zaji laugh a bit at the Monk.

Zaji chuckled cruelly as he looked at Aang. **"Perhaps not in this life but in a previous one. During your life as the few Avatars born into the Makai."** Zaji said as he glared at Aang. **"That day so long ago where you and the Golden Knight attempted to lock me away so I may never hunt the Golden Knight again."** Zaji said as apparently it holds one hell of a grudge. **"The only way to calm my grudge is proof that the Avatar cycle and the Garo lineage has ended."** Zaji said lifting his clawed hand before taking a battle stance.

"Zuko we're going to have to work together here if we want to stand a chance." Aang said as Zuko knew the only way to defeat Zaji was together.

"Alright a shirt truce then." Zuko said as he knew one other person who would be a target.

"You go left and I'll go right." Aang said as the two agreed on that. They then ran at Zaji before splitting as Zuko shot fire at Zaji and Aang sent air at Zaji.

Zaji then blocked both attacks but underestimated the young Avatar's quick thinking as Aang made his air scooter and flew over to Zaji and wacked him with his staff. Zaji roared and summoned two swords as that gave Zuko an idea. "Avatar disarm him hurry!" Zuko called as he shot fire at Zaji.

"How?!" Aang called as he looked.

"I don't know but I need those swords." Zuko said as he and Zorin did train under Piandao but Zorin trained longer to develop his original style.

Aang try to think as Zaji came at them fast and before he knew it, Aang fell back to dodge a slash from the demon beast as he use his legs and aim it at the beast chest doing a double air bend kick him up in the air.

As Zaji flew, Aang got up on his feet and open his glider as he flew up after Zaji, then over him as Aang reach a good height close up his glider other than the tail wing and swing down with a huge air arc wave as it slam down on top Zaji sending him back down and with great speeds as he yells before crashing.

Zaji groin, with the fall not enough to kill him it did daze him as he didn't notice his pair of sword were gone from his hand and claw as Zuko ran up and grab the duel sword in his hand quickly before Zaji recover as he did really fast.

Gotten up and slash at Zuko but he deflected them with the swords in his hand down. Aang came down and air blast he demon beast away into some rock as he groin as he said, **_"Damn you Avatar."_**

Aang stood ready with his staff and Zuko with his new duel swords in hand as he swings and slash around with them to test them out and there were bigger than his normal sword he use but they would do.

(Zorin)

With Zorin he was running around the field area as Zaji chase him with his weapon, as Zorin saw a log up ahead he jump and flip and parry a slash from Zaji as it stall him for a moment as Zorin ran up to a tree, Zaji follow after.

Zorin jump onto the tree before jumping backwards as Zaji ran pass, Zorin slash the demon beast across his chest and drew blood.

Zorin turn around with his sword ready as he went for a stab, Zaji slash down Zorin sword making him flip as well, but with it Zorin got another cut in, but it wasn't enough to kill the beast yet.

Zorin quickly got up and engage the fight again as Zaji maybe wasn't skilled as Zorin, but he is stronger as he shove him off away.

Zorin landed as he ready his sword, Zaji flex his claw and ready his sword to go another round, as Zaruba started to speak up, **_"He's fighting with his claw and sword. Your one sword is no match when he has a weapon in both hands."_**

Zorin quickly try to think of a plan to help counter this problem as he looked over and saw Zuko with two swords in his hand, it gave him a bit of an idea.

Zaji came at him as he slash his sword at Zorin, He block it, but left himself open to the demon beast claw as it came at him, but Zorin raise his sword sheath and block it as well as Zorin then quickly slash and hit Zaji off of him.

Zorin stood ready with both sword and sheath as he gave both a twirl as he said, "I think I'll take a page out of Zuko book this time."

 ** _"Cleaver,"_** Zaruba said as now Zorin was back in the fight on even grounds.

The two continued their fight as for every sword attack blocked Zorin blocked a claw strike with his sheath. It seems the two were in a stale mate as Zorin battled Zaji fiercely intent on helping his brother and Aang. Zaji then slashed down on Zorin as he made an x like block and then flipped over Zaji.

Zorin slashed a tree branch and when he landed blocked and attack from Zaji before bringing Zaji's sword down hard causing the Demon Beast to struggle to lift it. Zorin then released then Garoken causing Zaji to slip which Zorin then took advantage of by grabbing the falling branch from the air and stabbing it into Zaji's eye.

Zorin then disarmed Zaji by flip kicking Zaji's sword out of his hand while Zorin used the flip kick as momentum and grabbed the Garoken and slashing at Zaji before running him through. Once Zorin did this he removed the Garoken from Zaji's chest causing the amalgamation of the Horrors hatred at their defeat to Garo to vanish in flames as Zorin looked to where Aang and Zuko where.

Zorin saw Aang and Zuko were standing a chance as the two were working together torts a common goal which was surviving. Zuko jumped back as Zorin saw Zuko was holding Zaji's swords. "Cleaver fight fire with fire." Zorin said laughing at his little joke.

 ** _"We should help they won't last much longer."_** Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Ok let's make this quick." Zorin said as they still needed to take down the real Zaji.

Zuko was slashing away with his added fire bending, it seem no matter what he does his attack were not harming the demon beast much as weapon clash, Aang try to help by sending an air blast at him, He kick Zuko away and then slash the air blast with ease as Aang is surprise by this.

"I memorized your power Avatar, your effort to harm me is worthless now, as well I can kill you with your own power," Zaji said as he send an air bending slash at Aang, as the air Nomad watch as his death came, until Zuko came in with his swords and try to block it.

Once it did, the sword took most of the deadly slash force as they split apart and blow Zuko away hitting into Aang as they cry out as they landed in a brush.

Zaji was about to go to them and finish them off until Zorin came in and slash at him causing him pain making the demon beast drop his weapon as Zorin kick it away and take on the demon beast.

Zorin was about to finish it quickly until Zaji block his moves with ease this time as Zorin is surprise by this as Zaji said, "My copy memorized, even when separated we are link and we can become stronger!"

He hit Zorin away as he flew in the air a bit until he recover and landed on his feet as Zorin started to worry as now he would have to go all out.

Zuko and Aang recover as they got up and watch Zorin and Zaji stair down at each other as Zorin said, "Then let me take it to the next level."

Raise his sword and cut an energy circle as his armor came down upon him incasing his body in the golden armor of Garo as the gold aura around him shine around as Zuko did know what to say but wonder how strong his brother is.

Soon enough Garo and Zaji clash against each other and for some reason the reality around them started to break apart, as Aang and Zuko stay on the field they were on as it broke apart from the rest and floated in a cloudy skies.

Garo and Zaji keep going with their battles as Zaji hit him across his chest to his sword hand as Garoken was knocked out into the air and hit Garo back.

As Garoken falls, Zaji use his power controlling the space around Garoken and suspend it in the air as Garo put things together as he raise his arms ready to do hand to hand bending combat as he says, "I see, he also controls the space of time as well.

 ** _"This is no time for admiring him! With this power, if he were to kill Aang in this space, the spirit of the avatar would not be reincarnated into the next of the avatar cycle, and we cannot get him out unless you defeat him."_** Zaruba warn as it seem Zaji found a bypass of destroying the avatar.

Garo focus back on Zaji as he clinch his fist as the demon beast himself ready his claw before he ran at Garo. The two began trading attacks as Garo sent punches and kicks imbued with his flame at Zaji. Garo sent green flames at Zaji who was able to deflect them but Garo used the chance to send a punch at Zaji. Zaji was knocked back into a large rock as Zaji quickly recovered.

Garo then avoided a black fire attack from Zaji as he jumped up behind the Garoken where the hilt was pointing at Garo. Garo then roared and jumped off the wall and grabbed the Garoken and charged at Zaji before slashing through the copy causing it to burst into flames and become ash.

Once that was done Garo reverted as Zorin caught his breath. "Zorin right now I have about 20 maybe 30 questions right now to what is going on." Zuko said as he hoped for an answer.

"It's not over yet you two." Zorin said as Aang really hoped it was over but they were still here. "Zaji! Show yourself you want to finish this don't you!" Zorin called clearly wanting to finish this.

"And we shall." Zaji said as he walked out from behind a tree. Zaji then turned torts the trio before crossing his arms over his chest. Zaji then spread them out releasing a dark energy as the area had turned to a place that seemed ruins in a void with the only light being the sun nearby. Zuko and Aang saw the ruins of all four nations here as Zuko couldn't possibly imagine the grudge this Zaji held against Garo and the Avatar. For Zorin and Aang this was like looking at the greatest failure in their lives. For Zuko this was a place that would sear into his memories much like how the scar was burned to his face. "This will be your graves Golden Knight, carrier of the Golden Knights Bloodline, and Avatar."

"No! This is where your Jaki will be dissipated!" Zorin roared pointing the Garoken at Zaji.

"Equip your armor Golden Knight and enter the Avatar State Last Airbender!" Zaji called as he crossed his arms together. "I will eliminate all who carry the Golden Knights Bloodline and with it I shall destroy Raava forever!" Zaji said as he spread his arms apart before fangs sprouted from his body as Zaji became larger and sprouted wings as thunder seem to come from his body.

Zorin looked to his brother Zuko knowing he was possibly the Golden Knights lineage last best hope to survive if Zorin fell here. "I can't access the Avatar State at will please if you kill me the world will die!" Aang called trying to reason with him as Zaji chuckled.

"An acceptable loss." Zaji said as Zorin looked.

"Even though Zaji is not a true Horror he can't be reasoned with." Zorin growled as he looked to Aang. "Aang take Zuko and find cover." Zorin said as Aang was surprised. "Believe it or not Zuko is our best and preferable option to ensuring Garo's future to the generations after us so if he dies that means our best bet is Azula and Zuko can attest she would tarnish Garo with blood." Zorin said as Zuko looked away.

"Azula the one who released me, she will meet her end last as of now there are only five left who carry the bloodline of the Golden Knight." Zaji said surprising the two brothers.

'Five but there are only three.' Zuko thought as Zorin was also shocked.

'Five? But counting mom there should only he four at best or three if she died. Is there another holder of the blood?' Zorin asked figuring Ursa became with child before Azulon died or after.

Zaji then attacked as the trio jumped back as Aang took Zuko's hand. "Hang on." Aang called before he airbended the two to a ruined Air Temple courtyard with Zuko yelping.

"Ok no more distractions." Zorin said knowing he can summon his armor and fight in peace.

Zorin held ready as Zaji leap at him and at the last moment Zorin jump away before Zaji could crush him, as the Makai knight said to the demon beast, "You're the one who will be eliminated!"

Zorin raise his sword once more and cut an energy circle up in the air before he jump up to it and pass through as light encase him, Garo came in his place, as he back flip in the air to a floating ground area and flew at Zaji as his claw and Garo sword meet, Garo push back the demon beast for a moment before Garo stood back on the ground.

AS Garo slash Zaji counter and strike him back as Garo hit into a floating bolder, yell in the pain he felt from both the strike and the impacted into the bolder.

Zaji jump into the air and dive down at Garo as he slash at him, the golden knight block the attack but he was slowly losing ground, as when Garo was on the edge, Zaji strike hi upwards, then jump up after him as he put his hand and claw together and slam down onto Garo sending back down as Zaji yell out.

Garo recover as he landed on his feet, he quickly cover himself as he block the incoming attack and try to counter himself as Zaji jump away and then duck, the two cross sword and claw at each other, but Zaji overcame Garo and strike him across the floating space, through the side of a ruin building and onto another platform.

"Zorin!" Aang and Zuko yell out to the Makai knight as it seem he was losing.

AS Garo try to recover, he saw Zaji coming at him fast as he raise his sword but Zaji slam his claw against Garo and pin his sword in the platform and about to strike him down as Zaji yells, Garo roar out as he try to pull strength from somewhere until a sword block Zaji hand.

Zorin blinks as, he notice he was outside of his armor, not in the space Zaji brought him and the other two but more of the white void he goes to every new moon, and Zaji arm vanish with the sword that stop Zaji strike remains.

Zorin turn and seen Garo appearing, standing before him with his eyes color Red, as he looked at Zorin with them as he said, "Inheritor of my bloodline, bearer of the Garo title."

Zorin stood up and said, "Garo?!" His voice echo in the white void around him as Garo walk around him as he said, "You have received the right to summon a great power."

"A great power?" Zorin question as he give it some thought before he said, "Gouten!"

 **** ** _"That right Zorin!"_** Zaruba said as the Makai knight raise his up as Zaruba went on, **_"The horror your grandfather protected you from that was your 100th!"_**

Zorin could not believe what was happen and he didn't keep count… or did the trial of inner shadows as he said, "But I haven't undergone the ordeal of fighting my own shadow!"

Garo turn around to him as he said, "If Garo is the light, then Zaji is the dark. We can say this battle is the fight with the shadow within you."

Zorin looked at the Garo before him and said, "Who are you?"

Garo turn and said, "That question will be answer in due time, but know this… I am always watching over you."

Zorin stood straight and said, "I see."

Garo turn to him as he said before the world vanish, "Zorin… be strong."

Zorin is surprise by this, but he gave a smile as he said, "Right!"

Zorin was soon returned to Garo as Garo growled and drew his sword releasing a powerful light that blinded Zaji and knocked him back hard into a ruined Air Temple Shrine.

"What?" Zuko asked wondering if his brother was ok.

Once the light died down a horse was heard and it sounded like a pure blooded horse as it reared back before coming down.

*insert Garo Makai no Hana OST Raiga Seijima

The horse neighed as Garo held his blade ready as Aang was surprised at this. "No way he has his own animal guide?" Aang said as he wondered what this horse could do.

Zaji roared before he flew out torts Garo and Gouten intent on ending them Gouten neighed as by Garo's guidance charged forward as this Madou Horse released a powerful magic which formed into its symbol.

 ** __** ** _GOUTEN_**

The two clashed as Garo was able to knock back Zaji as once Gouten landed in turned and kicked Zaji and kicked him hard. Zaji began flying from the force of the kick as he hit an Earth Kingdom building, then a Water Tribe shrine, and finally an Air Temple statue as he stopped at a Fire Nation Palace.

Gouten turned as it slammed its hooves to the ground releasing an energy that turned the Garoken into a Zanpakuto size form charging forward. Gouten jumped from different platforms as Garo soon was upon a building. Garo and Gouten charged through the building and slashed through some pillars as Zaji was their target. Garo then came out the other end as Gouten jumped from platform to platform slashing through obstacles and even cleaved two buildings in two. Zaji saw Garo coming as he was wide eyed at this as Garo then ran him through causing Zaji to scream in pain

Garo then cut Zaji in two as he roared in pain before Garo and Gouten landed on another platform before swiping the Garoken returning it to its original state. "We will fight you countless times!" Zaji growled as he glared at Garo and Aang. "Each time will be a reminder... that you two are cursed with that title and Spirit." Zaji growled as it was evident his grudge will never vanish.

"Maybe I am maybe we both are... But I and all those who bear this title and power long after us will always have the same answer!" Zorin countered as he glared at Zaji with Aang next to him.

"W-what?!" Zaji called remembering this from the distant past.

"I am Garo!" Zorin began as Aang smiled.

"And I'm Aang!" Aang continued as they looked at Zaji.

"We are the Golden Knight and the Avatar!" They both called as Zaji then roared as he exploded from his most recent of defeats.

Garo reverted to Zorin as Gouten also vanished as Zorin smiled at his weapon. Nearby Zuko was shocked as he saw that his brother had really become strong since there childhood.

Soon the world began to change as they were returned to their world.

(Sanctuary Entrance)

Thunder went through as everyone was surprised to see Aang had got out of Zuko's grip somehow but the three were injured. Zorin looked at Aang and saw the door closing. Zorin then threw the Garoken at the door keeping it from closing as the Garoken held the path open. "Hurry Aang!" Zorin called as he ran to the door.

Aang used his airbending skills to maneuver to the room as Aang was the first in followed by Zorin who slid under the door and grabbed the Garoken on the way as the door soon closed with a slam as it was followed by a blue and gold glow to which everyone shielded their eyes.

(Inside)

Zorin sat down and washed off the soot as he knew it wasn't needed here and it was disrespectful. "Ok and now we wait." Zorin said as he sat down as the light came upon the statue.

But when it did another symbol glowed as Zorin got up and looked and saw the crest of Garo there as Zorin walked over to it and closed his eyes. "Aang stay calm and wait if I'm correct the statue is currently charging so outside distractions won't bother you." Zorin said as it was a waiting game as the statue began to turn red.

Aang decided to trust Zorin as soon smoke was released as the two were now in an open mountain area as standing before them was Roku and Garo. Roku smiled as he looked to his dear friend, his great grandson, and his current life. "Welcome Aang what took you so long?" Roku asked as Garo looked to his friend.

"It's been a long time old friend." Garo said before the armor retracted to reveal an elderly man around Roku's age as Zorin bowed respectfully to his predecessor.

"Yes it has old friend." Roku said showing how even in death these two were the best of friends.

Aang did a respectful bow to Roku as they were in the presence of the previous Garo and Avatar.

(Outside)

Zuko was interrogating Shyu as he glared at the Sage. "Why did you help the Avatar and my… I mean the Golden Knight?" Zuko asked as he knew he couldn't rat out his brother as a traitor.

"Because it was once the sage's duty to help the Avatar, it is still our duty." The sage said as soon clapping was heard as everyone looked and saw Commander Zhao enter the area while clapping.

"What a moving and heart felt performance I'm sure the Fire Lord would understand when you explained why you betrayed him." Zhao said in a taunting sort of manner.

"Commander Zhao." A sage greeted as the cavalry had arrived for the Sages.

"And prince Zuko it was a noble effort but your little smokescreen didn't work." Zhao said in a taunting manner making Zuko quiet angry. "Two traitors going on three in one day the Fire Lord will be pleased." Zhao said as Zuko was restrained from behind with Zhao crossing his arms.

"Your too late Zhao the Avatar and the Golden Knight are inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko argued as he had to buy time for Zorin to escape even if it costs him the Avatar.

"No matter. Sooner or later he has to come out." Zhao said with a smug look on his face knowing he will be catching three traitors and the Avatar for the price of one as Sokka and Katara tied to a pillar in chains were worried for their friends.

(In the Sanctuary)

Garo look to Zorin and said, "It good to see you have survive against Zaji, Zorin."

Zorin look up as his great predecessor as he said, "You're the one I talked too, the one who gave Gouten."

The man nodded and said, "Yes, that was me, I am your great grandfather, Shun. I am happy and honor to meet the new Garo." He have a bow to Zorin to show his respect and raise up as Roku has something to say

"We have something very important to tell you," Roku said as Zorin great-great Grandfather looked at them and said, "To both of you, for the world is depending on it."

They both nods as Roku spoken, "Which is why, when you were in the spirit world Aang, I have sent my dragon to find you and lead you here as well in a hope of fate Zorin will come as well."

"Is it about that vision, the one with the comet?" Aang asked as Roku answer, "Yes."

"Is there a meaning behind the comet?" Zorin asked as Shun spoken up saying, "Correct as 100 years ago fire lord Sozin use the power of the comet to start his war, granting him and his soldiers their ability to bend fire to increase 10 folds."

"So the comet made them stronger?" Aang asked as Roku answer, "Yes, as it made them stronger than you can ever image."

"But that was 100 years ago, what does the comet have to do with the war now?" Aang question.

"Listen carefully both of you the comet will return by summers end Fire Lord Ozai will use it to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world." Roku said as Shinji then spoke.

"There is more the comet is more than a boost to the Fire Benders power the comet itself is a seal made by our order thousands of millennia ago in ancient times. This seal was made to keep a powerful Horror sealed away. Though the seal was flawed in certain aspects thus a ritual was created where a Makai Priestess front a Makai Household would learn this spell and use it to renew give the seal or if need be reseal this calamity." Shun explained as Zorin. Didn't like the sound of this. "The Garo household was chosen this time to perform the ritual which the spell would be taught to the first born daughter of the youngest of our household, I was an only child and when your mother was born she was originally meant to perform the spell." Shun explained as Aang was shocked.

"From what we have learned if the Inga of the world is powerful enough the seal would fracture at its weakened state as 100 years ago it was a miracle this calamity was kept at bay." Roku said as Zorin hoped this wasn't what he thought it was.

"The only one who knows this spell now though unknowingly is Azula as much as we wish otherwise she is the world's only chance of surviving the Calamity known as Pyron the Flames of the Messiah when United with Garo and the Avatar." Shun said as Zorin was wide eyed. Zorin knew Azula wasn't the easiest person to convince. Hell if what his grandfather said is true then she literally has the world by the balls Makai Order included, and that's if she realizes she holds the spell inside her.

"Aang you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comment arrives and Zorin you must convince your sister to join forces before the Calamity Pyron is freed." Roku warned as Zorin and Aang had arguments for that.

"But I haven't even began learning Water Bending yet not to mention Earth and Fire." Aang said as Roku looked.

"Mastering the Elements takes years of discipline and practice but if the world is to survive you must do it by summers end." Roku said as Aang knew that was a lot of pressure.

"Yeah but Azula she won't even listen to a word I say since she follows Fire Lord Bozai like a lost puppy and even then she won't be convinced until it's too late, how do you expect me to turn her over if she's busy hurling Fire at me!" Zorin argued as Shun sighed.

"I don't know but your mother from what Wan Shu had told me was quiet resourceful she thought of every possible contingency so I'm sure she had also thought of how to help Azula see the light and help her learn that spell." Shun said as Zorin knew if his mom's plan failed a lot of people might die.

(Outside)

Zhao had his Soldiers ready to shoot Fire as Sokka and Katara were chained with the sage to a pillar as they were in trouble.

"When those doors open unleash all your fire power!" Zhao ordered as Katara looked to Sokka.

"How are Zorin and Aang going to make it out of this?" Katara asked in a whisper as she tried to keep Zorin's secret before Sokka looked.

"How are we going to make it out of this?!" Sokka called out knowing they were in trouble.

(Inside the Sanctuary)

"But what if I can't master the other elements in time what if I fail?" Aang asked as Zorin looked.

"And how will I convince Azula to join what if she uses the spell to force the Order to Fight in the Fire Nations name?" Zorin asked knowing Azula would use the orders resources for a tactical advantage.

"I know you can do it Aang for you have done it before." Roku said as Shun looked to the newest Garo.

"Zorin I have faith in you and as a Makai Knight you will find a way or die trying after all a Makai Knight never gives up until he finishes the fight as a protector even if he falls for a new knight shall simply rise and take his place." Shun said as Zorin knew the oath a Knight takes.

"Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope." Zorin said as Shun nodded.

"Exactly." Shun said as that was truth.

"The solstice is ending we must go our separate ways for now." Roku said as Aang looked.

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?" Aang asked as Zorin looked.

"Roku is a part of you just as much as Shun is a part of Garo we will find a way so don't worry." Zorin said as Shun smiled before frowning.

"A great danger awaits you two at the temple, I can offer my assistance to you Zorin but only for a moment." Shun said as the Garo armored returned with the Cape.

"As can I with you Aang but only if you two are ready." Roku said as Aang had his eyes closed.

Zorin raised the Garoken skyward before cutting the summoning circle as he then stabbed it causing it to open. Garo was soon in Zorin's place as Garo began to produce green flames that began to form a cape.

"We're ready." Both Aang and Garo said as their voices was a mixture of all those who came before them.

(Outside)

The room started to glow out blue and gold again, as steam was release around the doors, as they open a blinding light flash as Zhao stood with his soldiers as he said, "Ready?!"

As the doors full open show a dark room with green flames with two pair of eyes show, with one pairing glowing a spiritual blue and the other a green flame as Katara cry out with Sokka try to get out from the chains, "No! Aang, Zorin!"

"Fire!" Zhao said not listening to what the water tribe girl is saying, and then every fire nation soldier as well the commander unleashed a barrage of flame upon the two, but instead of the flame killing them, it was circling around as a green flame strike down like a blade cutting the middle of it as well being open up by another being as went the flame were moved aside standing before everyone, no one can believe.

Avatar Roku with flame bending to his will as well Garo with burning green eyes and a flowing dark cape with a shine of gold in it.

Shyu got a look at the two being as he said, "Avatar Roku, and Master Garo form."

Zhao ready his fist as he said, "Again!" and soon enough the fire benders unleashed another barrage but Garo slash his sword across the air, stone pillar raise up and block the flames as everyone is surprise by this as Katara and Sokka just want a friend of their who's a fire bender, with green flame just bend earth with ease and just the wave of his sword, which seem impossible

Roku bend the flame around them and sent it out back at the fire nation soldiers the fire sages and everyone else as it blew down everyone and metal the chain everyone else is tied down with without harming them for some reason.

When Zuko broke free he try and get out of there quickly not wanted to get capture by Zhao or his men again.

Avatar Roku looked at the sages as they ran in fear, as did the soldiers, with Zhao as when he looked upon Garo, a feel within him felt the golden armor knights power and the way the burning eyes looked upon him as it seem he was being staring down by a supreme being and began to run as well.

The temple started to shake as Shyu help Katara and Sokka up as well Momo as he said, "We must hurry Avatar Roku and Garo will destroy the temple. We must get out of here."

"Now without Aang or Zorin!" Katara said as Roku bend down to the volcano below and bend lava upward passing every floor and the roof top, as Garo started to bend the air around him and slash downward to the floors below with an air bend slash.

Soon enough both of them stop and calm themselves as the solstice fog cover Roku and flew into the room as Roku reverted to Aang, with Master Garo, his armor vanish as Zorin stand there with his eyes close, completely fine, as he sheath his sword, and open his eyes which had some green flames in them before they fade away as well.

Zorin soon collapsed with Aang as Zorin had never summoned that kind of power before. Zorin also felt sore very sore but luckily Sokka and Katara grabbed them as they kept from falling. "Don't worry we got your backs." Sokka said as Zorin tried to stand but cried out in pain when his foot touched the floor.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked as Zaruba spoke.

 ** _"He entered the Master Form a power that allows Garo to access the collective strength, power, and wisdom of all the previous Golden Knights and focus it onto this era it even allows a Garo to utilize other elements but it comes at a cost Zorin wasn't meant to use it yet and add the fact he used airbending through it his body is suffering the consequences for it."_** Zaruba said as Zorin looked at the glowing injuries on his left arm once he pulled up the sleeve and saw it originated from Zaruba. ** _"Until Zorin is truly ready in the eyes of the previous Garo's Master Form is beyond his reach and best to be avoided for now."_** Zaruba explained as Sokka helped Zorin up.

"I'll help you buddy." Sokka said as he helped Zorin walk.

The group tried to escape as Sokka and Aang helped Zorin as the guy was injured badly. They soon arrived at a hole in the wall but knew they were trapped as Zorin growled. That was when a roar was heard as they looked and saw Appa being led by Momo to them as Zorin smiled.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see that lemur." Zorin said as when Appa flew next to them Aang and Sokka helped him on board as Zorin smiled. They quickly left as the group carefully put Zorin in a laying position as he needed his rest.

(Meanwhile with Zhao)

Zhao saw the Avatar and the Golden Spirit escaping as he growled at this. "No prince, no Golden Spirit, no Avatar, and apparently the only thing I do have is five traitors!" Zhao said as he was in a rage.

"But Commander only Shyu helped the Avatar and the Golden Knight." The head sage said but Zhao cut in.

"Save your stories for the fire lord as far as I'm concerned you are all guilty!" Zhao roared as he was really pissed off. "Take them to the prison hold!" Zhao ordered as the Soldiers nodded to that.

(With Zuko)

Zuko was watching Appa fly away as he knew Zorin was strong but Zuko never realized how strong. Zuko lowered the Telescope as he wondered if things were different would he be helping Aang as the Golden Knight and Zorin would be hunting them. Zuko never hated Zorin, they always got into mischief and pranks (mostly on Azula) and Zorin knew what he wanted. He wanted a peaceful end to the war with no more bloodshed. Zorin wanted to be Fire Lord to protect the people and make peace with the other nations.

Zuko deep down envied Zorin since his brother couldn't find a style of bending that suited him so he began inventing his own using certain traits from other styles and incorporating sword play as well. Zuko wondered did mother choose Zorin to use Garo over him or did Garo choose Zorin on its own. So many questions but right now he needed to capture both of them no matter how much he didn't want to see Zorin brought home in chains he needed to restore his honor.

"Zorin... mom I'm sorry." Zuko said as he knew his mother would probably be disappointed.

(With the group)

Zorin looked at the night sky as he reached upward painfully as he saw the moon before him. Zorin then clenched his hand into a fist as now the stakes were higher and he knew he had to find Azula, or if he's lucky his father will send her to hunt them down instead of Zuko.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeap we get both Gouten and a sort of Garo State for the Golden Knight. Now then I always believed the Master form of Garo was similar to the Avatar State and this made the perfect excuse to use it. Now you won't be seeing Master Garo for a while since from what I hear it can only be used by a Golden Knight who has been recognized by the previous Garo's to be capable and worthy of using and handling its power even for mere moments. Now then next time we'll be seeing the second Makai Knight joining the group and I will tell you now… IT'S ZANGA! Now then I will include what will be my third OC for this fic so please enjoy it. Now then until next time and like always ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Well here's the newest chapter and guess what Zanga will be here and best part is we have a new person joining the Gaang. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and like always leave behind a review. Oh and quick warning this chapter might be a bit short since it's also kind of a filler to please don't complain.

(Start)

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin as the other remain in the shadow, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and the other knight raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

(Start 1 week after Aang learns he is the last Airbender Fire Colony Docks)

A pirate crew was taking care of an ancient vessel as they ranged from groups of different nations. As they worked a man spoke as he mopped the deck. "So where's has the captain gone off to again?" The crew member asked as another spoke.

"Didn't you here he got summoned by Jeong-Jeong the deserter he said for us to wait here for him till he returns and if he doesn't then to meet him at the next colony docks." Another said as they smiled.

"So I guess Doc is in charge till he gets back?" The first asked as the other, sighed at that thought.

"Nope he left that Spirit Girl Arcadia in charge." He said as they both shuddered as that girl was an actual spirit who roams the ship serving only its chosen Captain.

"She gives me the creeps though she is literally everywhere in this ship but if the Captain Trusts her for so long so long so can we." He said as they all agreed on that as that was their law as the Black Lotus Pirates steal from the corrupt and other pirates and give the loot to those who need it.

(Meanwhile inside the forest downstream)

A young man in a duster that was more like a cape that gad fur on the shoulder area and was torn at the edges walked down the foggy morning road. As he walked he has a sword at his waist and his clothing looked like that of a noble of the fire nation turned pirate. Upon his face was a scar with his wild black hair and topaz yellow eyes as across his face was a scar from a blade. On his neck and lower cheek was a burn scar as he walked through the forest.

He soon arrived where two guards were as they looked to him with some distrust. "I'm here to see Jeong-Jeong the deserter I was invited." The man said coldly yet calmly as they looked to him.

"Do you have the invitation he sent?" One asked as the young man then pulled out a wooden puzzle like pass that was incomplete. The guard pulled his own out and joined the two together as the spot where they met then glowed causing the guards to nod. "Welcome Immortal Pirate King Captain Marvelous." The guards greeted as the man known as Marvelous took the pass back, pocketed it, and crossed his arms.

"I was surprised when a hawk brought this to me, any particular reason why Jeong-Jeong the deserter wishes to see me?" Marvelous asked as the guard looked. "I hear he only goes after Fire Benders but very rarely kills." Marvelous said as he knew something was up.

"Go to the camp and find out." The Guard said as Marvelous then began entering the camp.

(Inside the camp)

Marvelous was lead to a hut which he entered and was met with Jeong-Jeong sitting doing calligraphy. "So what did you want to talk about?" Marvelous asked as Jeong-Jeong looked to his guest as not to far was, a simple looking long sword.

"The current Immortal Pirate King Captain Marvelous formally the Noble known as Tailong of the Fire Nation." Jeong-Jeong began as that surprised Marvelous. "For what reason did you toss away your title and Nation being a, none Bender with nothing to lose?" Jeong-Jeong asked as he looked to Marvelous.

"That's a stupid question can a title truly change things, can it change people's opinions or expectations on who they may love or who they may fight for; can a title most of all protect those dear to you?" Marvelous said as that made Jeong-Jeong laugh at this like Marvelous gave the right answer and meant it.

"It seems my eyes made no mistake. I've heard of you and your crew's endeavors across the seas. Looks like the rumors were true. Marvelous I wish to speak with one such as you on a matter of great importance." Jeong-Jeong said as Marvelous saw his face and was surprised at who he was.

(Scene Break the present with the Gaang on Appa in the sky)

Zorin was taking a snooze as he was recovering from the power of Master Garo form, he never knew power of bend other element like the avatar is unheard of but thanks to Zaruba as he was able to explain, with a special blessing from Raava, the spirit that make 'the Avatar' a 'Avatar' given to Garo long ago when he save the spirit from destruction from its sibling, Vaatu.

Raava gave a fraction of its power Garo and thus created it's new form of 'Master Garo', but like any power, the wielder of Garo must perform special task in order to use and master the power to the name suggest, unlike the 100 slain horror to gain Gouten, it more master of inner power and fine balance and peace of one self.

If someone cannot find their balance and peace it would hurt the user of Garo instead, or worse kills them. As everyone is worry for Zorin after that and try to take care of him, even Aang sometime but his mind was somewhere else, and speaking of Aang, he was going back and forth on the saddle as they were flying through the air.

To the look on Aang face, he was worry being time as he wonder if he can master all 4 element before summers end as Sokka who was flying Appa at the moment as he look back at Aang and said, "Would you sit down? If we hit a bump, you'll go flying off. What's bugging you anyway?"

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives," Aang said as he look down to Sokka.

"Well, let's see. You pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you a hundred and twelve years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer," Sokka said in a sarcastic, and amused tone.

"Momo, slap him," Zorin said on command in a tired tone as lemur came up to Sokka and hit his forehead as he quickly retreated as Sokka said, "Ow! Seriously, why do you do that, and how did you teach the lemur to do that?!"

"Me to know, and you to learn from," Zorin said as he got up as he got interrupted sleeping by mostly everyone… again, as seriously why can't a guy get some sleep?

"I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole. What am I gonna do?" Aang said in frightfully.

Zorin was the first one to do something as he pull Aang down make him sit down and said, "Sit down… and relax, if you get worry then you won't learn properly."

Aang try to take Zorin advice and he took a deep breath and let it out but he could not help but feel worry, as Katara saw the look on his face as she said while rubbing his arm a bit, "It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try to teach you some of the stuff I know."

"You'd do that?" Aang said while smile happily as Katara nods and looks over the side of Appa's saddle as she said to him, "We'll need to find a good source of water first."

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in," Sokka said in the same tone as before as Katara said, "Momo, slap him."

Momo came up to Sokka again and hit his forehead as Sokka yell in pain as he said, "Ow! You know what, two can play at this game. Momo, Slap them!"

Momo came up to Sokka once more and hit him as Sokka said, "OW! (Sigh) why do I even try?" Everyone started to laugh at Sokka misfortune.

(Cut to Waterfall River)

As the gang landed by a river with a big water fall as Zorin said, "Nice pick."

Appa came flying in over the water wanting to take a cool bath after flying for so long as he did a belly flap, a wave of water came up and down upon Momo as he was getting a drink of water on a rock and then he sees the shadow over him as the water wash over the lemur.

Momo shake off the water splashed on him with Appa flipping over on his back side enjoying the water as Aang strip down to his monk underwear as he said, "Yeah! Don't start without me, boy!"

Aang begins to run toward the water, until Katara said, "Remember the reason we're here."

"Oh right. Time to practice waterbending," Aang said as he puts his clothes back on as Sokka said sarcastically, "Great. So what am I supposed to do?"

"You could ... clean the gunk out of Appa's toes," Aang said as he hands Sokka a branch with a bushel of leaves at the end.

"So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka said no liking this as Aang correcting him saying, "Mud and bugs!"

Sokka looked at the leave branch and said, "What about Zorin? Shouldn't he help as-?

The two pointed out to Zorin before Sokka could say anything else as they saw him napping under some shade as Sokka gave a look and said, "Oh come on!... (Sigh) Fine."

Sokka held the stick and walk over to Appa and help clean the mud and bug off his feet.

(With Zuko in his navy ship)

Zuko was sending fire at his sparring partner as he was practicing his firebending but as he did he and his opponent lost their footing as the boat moved all of a sudden. "Someone is changing our course." Zuko said as he saw this.

(Later in the command deck)

"What's the meaning of this mutiny!? Nobody told you to change course!" Zuko roared surprising the helmsman.

"Actually someone did." Iroh began from his game of Paisho. "I assure you it is a matter of upmost importance prince Zuko." Iroh said as he was trying to figure out his strategy.

"Is it something to do with Zorin or the Avatar?" Zuko said still remembering the battle with Zaji.

"Even more urgent. It seems I," Iroh said as he pauses feeling embarrassed about something. "I lost my Lotus tile." Iroh said as he moved a piece.

"Lotus tile?" Zuko asked as he was lost there.

"For my Paisho game. Most people think the Lotus tile insignificant but it is essential in the unusual strategy I employ." Iroh explained as Zuko was shocked in an annoyed way.

"You changed our course for a stupid Lotus tile?" Zuko asked as strategy games weren't a major thing for him.

"See you like most people underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at the port on call, hopefully they will have the Lotus tile in Stock and I can get on with my life." Iroh said with his own pearls of wisdom.

Zuko looked about ready to lose it as he then tried calming down by releasing fire and smoke from his mouth like a dragon who was pissed.

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew." Iroh said happy Zuko puts up with him.

(With the Gaang)

Sokka was scrubbing the gunk out of Appa's feet as said Bison was on its back enjoying the pedicure. "Yeah don't get too happy you gotta do me next." Sokka said as he scrubbed Appa's feet.

Zorin opened an eye as he watched everyone do their own thing as he saw Katara teaching Aang water bending while Sokka scrubbed the relaxing Appa's toes, oh and let's not forget Momo who decided to use Zorin's chest and stomach area at his bed. Zorin was still sore from using Master Garo as right now most of his left side was still in pain. If anything Master Form should be something that should be avoided for now and I'd a fight comes up Zorin would have to sit it out.

Zorin soon began sitting up as Momo saw this and got up and sat next to Zorin. **_"So Zorin how you feeling?"_** Zaruba asked as Zorin looked.

"Still sore, if anything we should probably get a Makai Priest traveling with us soon, or have Katara learn water healing if she can do it." Zorin said as he scratched Momo's back.

 **** ** _"Yes but what Shun did was very risky since Raava gave that power to Garo as a means of last resort, plus since Garo can already take in feeling and turn it into power we need to tread carefully with it."_** Zaruba said as Zorin nodded. **_"Though it looks like Aang is a natural with water."_** Zaruba said as Zorin smiled and saw Aang being show a skill even Katara doesn't fully know.

It was at this moment that Zorin realized how this would go wrong. "Zaruba is there a town in walking distance?" Zorin asked as Zaruba nodded.

"Yeah I'll have the directions ready in case Aang washes our supplies downstream." Zaruba said as they might get wet.

And true to the prediction with Katara try to create a wave of water which ended up popping like a balloon, and then when Aang try it and more or less, did figure it out creating a huge wave that wash over Appa with Sokka on top getting push off and the same area as it pull in all the camping gear into the streaming water.

Aang smile at his accomplishment as Aang said, "Looks like I got the hang of that move! What else do you got?"

"That's enough practicing for today," Katara said angrily or jealous as she practice for mouth trying to do the moves she was teaching and did not master them fully and Aang master them with ease.

Sokka pop his head out of the waters and said, "Yeah, I'll say! You just "practiced" our supplies down the river." Pointing out their bags that now going down river fast.

"Good thing I didn't have much, and keep my money on me," Zorin said as he does learn lesson on his journeys, if thing could go wrong can go wrong.

 ** _"I don't remember you grabbing your money,"_** Zaruba said to him as Zorin check himself… then face palm and now he broke, and he not going to swim down river feeling sore still.

Aang looked guilty and said, "Uh, sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff."

"My life was hard enough when you were just an airbender," Sokka said as he sinks into the water.

(Cut to the market area)

The Gang walk through the market as everyone but Zorin looked around and never knew a place exist that look like a place for scum and villainy.

After a small break as Sokka went over things as he join back with the gang saying, "We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely."

"Uh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!" Aang says as he pulls out a white whistle that looks like a bison, as he takes a huge breath and blows into it, but it barely makes a sound.

Zorin has a look on his face saying, 'Are you kidding me?' as the water tribe sibling pulls out their fingers in their ears after expecting a loud noise, as Sokka said, "It doesn't even work."

Aang stops blowing when Momo squawks at him, as Sokka pointed to the lemur, "See? Even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk."

Zorin would say otherwise as what he saw of Momo reaction to it, that whistle Aang picked up isn't a people one, it's an animal whistle.

"No offense Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on." Katara said as she held her hand out as Aang hands her the last two copper coins they have.

Zorin sighed and send a thought to Zaruba as he said, 'Did you put in the report and request of more money Zaruba?'

 **** ** _'Yea I did but it going to be a while before it comes in,'_** Zaruba said as Zorin pray to his spirit and the spirit of Garo for Aang doesn't do any more stupid stuff.

The group began walking to the docks as Zorin quickly realized something. "Hey guys is it just me or do people look like their running away?" Zorin asked as the group looked and saw people go past them in fear.

Zorin turned around and saw a ship had just docked next to the smaller one with the guy in front who saw the ship. **_'This ship it has a long history and it has a spirit inhabiting it.'_** Zaruba said as Zorin looked.

The crew began to disembark as they set up shop for now as the rest went to pick up supplies. "Well this should be good." Zorin said as he watched the Pirate looking guy in the smaller ship seem nervous as the Ship was quiet infamous among the corrupt, the Pirates, and the Fire Nation.

"Earth Nation Fire Nation Water Nation so long as your bargains are you inclination your welcome here don't be shy come on by!" The man in front of this smaller ship called our before the crew next door laughed at him.

"You could buy merchandise that are probably outside your price range or you can come here and purchase stuff or trade stuff up to you the Black Lotus Pirates welcome anyone onto the Arcadia." A crew guy said as Sokka now knew why people were freaking out as did Zorin.

"Wait the Arcadia is the ship belonging to The Immortal Pirate King Captain Marvelous!" Zorin called out as he heard the stories.

"Wait that guy he's here no way?!" Sokka called as he was happy.

"Ok I'm lost who's this Marvelous guy?" Aang asked as Katara was also confused.

"Yeah is he a big shot or something?" Katara asked as Zorin began explaining.

"The guy is a legend on the seas, hell people thought he might have been the Avatar but whenever you see him he always changes things up. No one had seen him besides his crew and those he steals from which is reserved for Pirates, the corrupt, and most of all treasure tombs." Zorin explained as he knew this story. "They say he's Immortal because no one can sink his ship and when you think he's dead he just comes back later like nothing happened." Zorin said as Aang was amazed.

"Maybe we can meet the guy on his ship." Aang said before the Pirate of the smaller ship ran over to them.

"Wait I can see by your cloths you four are the world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic kureios?" The Pirate said with a wink as Zorin swore this guy had the face of a fish. Unfortunately Aang decided to check the place out.

"Sure... what are kureios?" Aang asked as he looked confused.

"I'm not entirely sure but we got them." The fish looking Pirate said before the group went over to his ship.

"Ok when we're done here we're gonna check out what the Arcadia is selling." Sokka said wondering what kind of boomerangs it will have.

"That I can agree on." Zorin said as he needed to check out this stuff first make sure none of them is a gate.

(Inside the Pirate Ship)

The gang looked around checking out the merchandise as Aang looked something as his eyes widen and then question the thing he looking at.

Sokka just snoop around, Katara looked at a statue of a monkey statue with rubies all around its neck and in its eyes and it was more freaky looking than most.

Zorin looked around and saw many items as they seem good but there an old saying Zorin know too well, if it looks good to be true it probably is as he asked Zaruba, 'What do you think?'

Zaruba took a moment before saying, 'Some of these items have Inga surrounding them, a potential gate to be. Where ever these people got them, wasn't free, cheap, or fair it seems.'

Zorin spill out a seal under his sleeve and put on a wall as he did a turn around to make it look like he want to look at another item, the seal glow showing it active as he thought, 'There, at least if anyone from the 'Order' pick it up they know what to do.'

Zorin wanted to get out of there quickly, knowing what these guy really are but before he could get anyone as someone from a doorway saw Aang and Momo as they spoken up saying, "I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur."

The person walks into the light, with an iguana parrot on his shoulder, and to the look of him, he's the captain of the crew as he spoken with his pirate accent, "That beast would fetch me a hefty sum if you'd be interested in bartering."

The iguana parrot squawks as Momo hiss at the parrot creature as Aang pull him in his arms a bit and said, "Momo's not for sale."

The captain shrugs and says, "Maybe, but people always change their mind later, just keep that in mind if you will."

Zorin let out a breath and was about to get everyone out again until Katara found something that brought it to her attention as she said, "Look at this, Aang. It's a waterbending scroll! Check out these crazy moves."

Aang smile to this as he turns to the captain and says, "Where did you get a waterbending scroll?"

The captain slams his hand onto the scroll and pulls it away, as he look at the two, "Let's just say I got it up North, at a most reasonable price, free."

He soon rolls the scroll back up and puts it away back in its shelf, as Katara eyed it carefully, and then Zorin said, "Nothing really free, as the price isn't always pay in silver or gold."

The captain laugh at Zorin as the man could tell the young Makai knight is wise in a sense as he said, "Aye, as I take it you know more than your friends do."

Zorin smile a bit and said, "It sometimes pays to be a pilgrimage Nomad."

Soon enough before anyone else says anything, Sokka spoken up saying, "Wait a minute ... Sea loving traders, with suspiciously acquired merchandise, and pet reptile birds?" Sokka turns around to Oh, almost spitting in the fish face man as he yelled, "You guys are pirates!"

The guy puts his arm around Sokka's shoulders as he got weird out by the guy already as the pirate fish face man said, "We prefer to think of ourselves as "high risk traders.""

Katara held the last two copper pieces as she asked, "So, how much for the, uh, traded scroll?"

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless of course, you kids have two hundred gold pieces on you right now," The captain offers to them.

Aang turns around and whispers to Katara and said in a low tone, "I know how to deal with these guys, Katara. Pirates love to haggle."

Katara gave the last of the coins in his hand, as Aang said, "Watch and learn."

Aang walks over to the counter, leans against it, and talks in a pirate voice, as Zorin could cringe to it, "Let's say to the price of, one copper piece!"

He gives a smile, and show the single coin as Zorin wanted to slap him across the head as the captain laughs hysterically as he said, "The price is two hundred gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare."

"Okay, two copper pieces!" Aang said as he held the 2nd copper piece as Zorin soon walked over and slap him up his head as the monk said, "Ow!"

Aang rubs his head as the captain had a look on his face as he said, "It's not as amusing the second time, boy! But that slap the lad in white gave was funny." The captain smile at that.

"Come on Aang, these people don't deal like this, at least not in this era," Zorin said as he didn't know how pirates were 100 years ago.

Katara came up and said, "He's right Aang, let get out of here. I feel like we're getting weird looks."

Aang was pulled by Katara as Aang said as he being drag off screen, "Aye, we be casting off now! (Smack off screen) Ow! Okay I'll stop."

(Outside)

As the gang walked out as Aang asked, "What was that all about, Zorin?"

"Yeah, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection," Sokka said as Zorin told them, "Those people are not to be trusted, if you know what I knew, you'll say the same."

Katara smile, held her arms worry, and nods weirdly and didn't say a word as Zorin said, "Now let get to Arcadia, and maybe find a deal of some sort."

As the gang were about to walk aboard the Arcadia the fish face guy came up yelling, "Hey you! Get back here!"

"Well, well look who's come to their senses. Told you the haggling would pay off." Aang said as Katara began slowly backing away torts the Arcadia as the crew of the Arcadia saw what was going on and began to grab their weapons.

For the Arcadia crew they had a code of honor, if someone is in danger they help, and if that someone in danger had stolen something from the pirates that are calling out this group still protect them... and congratulate them on almost not getting caught and hide them for a bit before the heat dies down.

As if by fate the pirate crew next door to the Arcadia jumped out of their ship with weapons drawn as Aang was wide eyed at this. "I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us." Katara said as they tried to run only for another group of Pirate to run past them with weapons drawn as they held back their dock neighbors.

"Hey you brats get on the Arcadia we'll cover for you!" One called as Aang was confused as Sokka had stars in his eyes.

"We can trust them now let's go." Zorin said as they began to run since Zorin needed to avoid this fight for now till his body was 100% again or 80-85% at the very least. The Gaang boarded the Arcadia after the Black Lotus Crew threw down a smoke bomb to cover them. Needless to say the pirates had lost the group they were chasing and suffered some injuries by Captain Marvelous crew.

(Inside the Arcadia)

Sokka was surprised at all he saw here. These items were far better than the one on the pirate ship hell they even had more scrolls on this ship then they did on the other ranging from Water Bending Scrolls all the way to old Air Bending Scrolls. Whoever these Black Lotus Pirates were they knew where to hit. Some of the crew saw the four and welcomed them as one walked up. "Welcome we heard the commotion outside so which one of you took something from those Pirate chumps?" One asked as that caught Sokka and Zorin's attention. The two looked at Katara since Zorin didn't need anything from there, Sokka didn't get a chance to look at the boomerangs, and Aang wasn't exactly a thief so that only left Katara as everyone looked to her.

"What?" Katara asked trying to play it off but she knew she was in trouble.

"You took the scroll didn't you?" Zorin asked knowing it was the only thing valuable to a water bender like Katara.

"Um no." Katara said trying to play it off since they were on another Pirate Ship... weird they run from pirates and now got helped by Pirates.

"Katara we can either do this the easy way or the hard way so cough up the scroll and no one will have to get hurt." Zorin said as Katara sighed before pulling out the scroll from her person and showing it.

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up." Sokka said as the Pirate smiled at Katara.

"Nice work if a thief steals something of value he can only sell then it's only fair the thief gets robbed by someone who really needs such a thing." The pirate said as Sokka and Katara was shocked.

"Katara... I am so proud of you." Sokka said as if his sister had just become the Avatar for simply earning these Pirates respect.

That was Aang felt a shiver go up his spine as he looked around and saw coming out of the wall was a woman but her skin was pale white, her hair was green, and her eyes were something out of this world. "I see the Avatar has come aboard my home." She said as Aang looked.

"Who are you?" Aang asked before Zaruba spoke.

 **** ** _"That is Arcadia herself this ship is both her home and outer body. Basically we're inside her."_** Zaruba said as that surprised many.

"Yes I am always with Captain Marvelous and Captain Marvelous is always with the Arcadia." Arcadia said before walking up to Aang as for Aang close up she was really pretty since Captain Marvelous always seems with her. "Don't be shy Avatar in a past life you were Captain Marvelous yourself sailing the sea bringing balance in your own unique way, it was actually how the rumor of Marvelous being the Avatar had started." Arcadia said as Aang, Sokka, and Katara was shocked.

"Aang used to be a pirate?" Sokka asked as Katara continued.

"He used to be Captain Marvelous but I thought he was immortal." Katara said as the pirate crew laughed.

"That's just a rumor we took advantage of, truth is each of us were born into this and Captain Marvelous was always an inherited title and name that went to whoever the current Captain believed was the best." The pirate said as they cheered.

"Here, here!" One called as he drank from his tea.

"No wonder I kind of looked up to pirates." Aang said as that was a good thing since this ship used to be his. He kind of felt at home here now that he knows this.

"Well then Avatar Aang I believe you should hide here for the time being at least until the pirates outside stop looking for you." Arcadia said as that was agreeable. "Until then I suppose I can introduce you to the current Captain Marvelous why don't the rest of you look around and explore but avoid stealing most of this stuff was stolen from Fire Nation ships, corrupt Earth Kingdom Nobles, and other pirates and bandits and if we cannot return them to their proper owner we would at least like to sell it to someone who can use it more than most of us can." Arcadia said as Aang smiled.

"Alright Arcadia lead the way." Aang said as Arcadia nodded as her voice like always was practically robotic and monotone.

"Very well Avatar Aang." Arcadia said as she took Aang to meet the man who currently is the Captain.

"Did you know this Zaruba?" Zorin asked as he looked to Zaruba.

 **** ** _"Yes I did."_** Zaruba said as Zorin twitched his eye.

"Then why didn't you tell any of us?" Zorin asked as he grew up believing the Pirate King Captain Marvelous was immortal and still thought so.

 **** ** _"You never asked."_** Zaruba plainly said as Sokka looked at the Boomerangs.

Katara looked at some Water Bending Scrolls and saw an identical one to the one she had and saw others with different forms. "Wow if only I had the money for this." Katara said as Two Copper Pieces couldn't cover these Scrolls.

"Well you could haggle or you could trade us something of greater or equal value but if you go for the greater value then we have to give you other stuff until it's even." A pirate said as Katara was surprised.

"Wait so if costumers don't have money you trade them an item that can be just as good as what we're getting." Katara said as she knew why the Black Lotus Pirates were so famous.

"Yeah pretty much." The pirate said as he was looking at his crossbow.

(With Aang)

Aang was amazed that this ship was like a Fire Navy Ship that was given a major boost from different nations as Aang had to admit the previous Avatar must have really been on Arcadia's good side for her to let him be Captain Marvelous. "Wow so Captain Marvelous can literally be anyone from any nation?" Aang asked as Arcadia nodded.

"Yes Avatar Aang but you probably knew that Captain Marvelous was a name used to inspire hope and for people to look to if they wish to seek freedom and allow their souls to guide them to their dreams." Arcadia said as she was leading Aang to the Captains Quarters.

"So what's the story between you and the first Captain?" Aang asked as he wanted to hear that story.

"He... was a kind man one who I was glad to have served and followed. He sought the treasures that waited at the edges of the world and allowed the freedom of the winds and ocean to be his guide. It was when I met the first Captain that I took a human form and stayed with him till our dying times we had a child of our own and he was inspired by his father and took his name and did what he did. When my son was reaching a retirement he didn't have any children of his own being unwilling to stay in one place for too long and from his crew he selected one who shared his ideals and thus the legend of The Immortal Pirate King Captain Marvelous was born." Arcadia said as the Spirit remembered those times well.

"Wow you must have really loved the guy." Aang said as Arcadia nodded.

"Yes and I had also loved you in a past life of yours but this is here and now and you have your whole life to find the one meant for you." Arcadia said as they soon arrived at the Captains Quarters with a blushing Aang. "We are here." Arcadia said as her hand simply touched the door and it opened on its own allowing the two entry to reveal a large room as Aang had to admit this was exactly how he pictured a pirate captain's private room. He was amazed at all the treasures that lined the walls as he even saw a few that were more like trophies of the past Captains Achievements.

"So cool." Aang said as he wondered what it must have been like for Avatar Marvelous.

"Thank you." A new voice said as Aang looked and saw what looked like a Fire Nation Noble gone pirate as he was drinking some tea.

"Avatar Aang meet Captain Marvelous." Arcadia said gesturing to the one who had met with Jeong-Jeong nearly two months ago

"Um hi." Aang said as this guy was similar to Zorin as he got up as Aang wondered why Captain Marvelous would use a duster more like a cape though it did look cool on him.

"So you're the avatar, the infamous person alive of the fire nation, I've been hear stories of you and a golden spirit that manage to destroy a tower of the Avatar Roku," Marvelous said as Aang gave a small laugh as rub the back of his head.

(Back on deck)

Zorin sat down in an area where he would not likely to be bothering anyone, as he groin a bit, his soreness is getting to him still as rub his back shoulder a bit before he sat down and lay back his head on a bag of something and take a snooze.

As Katara and Sokka were browsing, some members of the crew eyed Zorin and his ring as they begin to talk among themselves as one started to say, "White duster, and I've seen a red scabbard under that duster. He must be the rumored Gold spirit people from the fire nation talking about."

"Yea, and that ring, its talks just like marvelous own piece, he has," another crew said as 3rd one said, "You think he stole it?"

"No judging on how that ring acted to him, it must have been given," The first crew member said as when they were talking, they weren't that silent enough as Zaruba hear them clearly as he, **_'Hm?'_** when he hear the part, 'Marvelous own piece' that was just like him as he thought without disturbing Zorin, **_'A Makai knight?'_**

(Aang and marvelous)

Aang had a tea in front of him as Aang said, "So you with the fire nation?"

Marvelous told Aang a bit about his pass, and when fire nation came up, it kind of surprise and worry Aang a bit about that until Marvelous said, "Was with fire nation, now I'm a pirate. I do not answer to them anymore and became a man of the sea."

Aang is surprise by this as he wonder as he asked, "What made you want to become a pirate, from what you told me, you had a good and rich life. Was it because you hated the war that going on or something?"

Marvelous took a sip of his tea and stay silent for a moment before he said, "Your half right, but it more than just the war itself."

Aang sense sadness in him as the airbender asked, "What happen?"

Marvelous sighed and said, "You ask too much." Arcadia came up behind her captain and patted his back almost spilling his tea and said, "Don't be so secretive Marvy. Don't hold it in, spill your guts out and take it like a man!"

"Shouldn't you be silent most of the time you barely speak much." Marvelous said as Arcadia quickly realized and gathered herself.

"My apologies it just brings me a sense of joy to see the recent life of my old Captain Avatar Marvelous and the Current Captain as it appears to be a meeting from across ages." Arcadia said as she grabbed some of her own tea knowing that no one outside the crew knows the secret of Marvelous since most of these people were born into the crew from parents who served under the previous Captain Marvelous and so forth. "But I suggest you do tell him Captain after all as a Spirit I am also required to help the Avatar when I am able." Arcadia said as she was bound to this ship and its captain no matter who that captain is.

"I'll keep my story short and straight to the point, my family ruled over a conquered village in the Earth Kingdom and I became part of the towns Magistrate to put some order in, I met a young Earth Kingdom woman and fell deeply for her as time went on, but when I asked my family to allow me to marry her they denied me at every turn and after a recent decline of my proposal I gave up my rank and title to be with her. Yes she was a thief but she didn't have a choice because the world we live in is one where the thieves and the ones seeking freedom are the, sane ones. Of course when I gave up my title and went to propose to her she was gone, vanished without a trace so I ended up meeting the previous Captain Marvelous joined his crew and eventually got where I am today." Marvelous said as he didn't over dramatize it or make it seem like a tragedy just a story quick and straight to the point with a beginning, middle, and end.

"Wow guess you didn't get a fun captain huh?" Aang asked as Arcadia simply looked to Aang blankly.

"Sorry but I don't really mind at this point how the captain acts my being is bound to this ship and with it the Captain." Arcadia said as she was a very ancient spirit.

"Anyway you should probably stay on the ship for about an hour or so that way we wait out the neighbors

(On Deck an hour later)

The group was getting ready to leave as this ship was impressive. Arcadia was quiet powerful if she is able to make outside stuff such as storms, hail, thunder, and even sunlight ineffective on the ship. Zorin sat up and looked as he knew this ship was special but to think it was the vessel for an Avatar and has so many abilities such as self-repair from combat damage, Zorin was colored impressed as this thing was practically a Ghost Ship with the crew still alive and in the Ghosts favor. As Zorin got up he soon heard movement as he looked and saw a man wearing Fire Nation Nobility clothing walk in but when Zorin looked to him something was off.

The clothing he was wearing it was not the kind any noble would walk around in so willingly especially in this town. Zorin knew something was up as the crew saw him as one walked up. "Hey can I help you?" He asked as Zorin got up but his body was still recovering. But Zorin knew he would have to put up with it for now.

"Where is Tailong?" The man asked as the crew looked to each other knowing who he was talking about. "Let me try again with a name you peasants will understand, where is Marvelous?" The Noble demanded as Zorin was getting pissed.

"Ok buddy we don't know who you are but obviously your bad news so how about you get off the boat and don't see the Captain at all." A crew member said as the man glared.

"Don't toy with me!" He roared as his left foot gained a dark kind of fire and with it he kicked the crew member and kicked hard as said crew member went flying to the edge of the boat where he hit and got knocked out. "I won't ask again, where is Marvelous." The noble demanded as Zaruba then spoke.

 **** ** _"Zorin that man he's a Horror!"_** Zaruba called out as Zorin saw this.

"Ok." Zorin said he stood up and drew the Garoken but held his chest in pain a bit as he was still very sore from the Master Garo form.

 **** ** _"Zorin don't push yourself to hard we need to finish this quickly."_** Zaruba said as Zorin understood.

"Got it." Zorin said before he charged forward to attack.

Before the horror could attack anyone else, Zorin came in and slash at the horror but he dodge it and did a high kick fire bend as Zorin duck in time to see the dark red flame shot over his head.

Zorin gotten up, and then started slashed at the horror's leg to knock it away and unleash a fire blast of green flames in a one inch punch.

Made the horror fly back away into creates as crew members ran out of the way too. As Katara and Sokka watch from a distant as Katara said, "An evil spirit is here." "Ah great, why can we get a rest from them for one day?" Sokka said as he does not want to be eaten by one anytime soon.

Zorin stood ready but then he grip his chest with a his free hand as he felt a sharp pain and try to cover quickly as Katara and Sokka saw this and worry for him, as the horror rise up groining in pain as it show it front was damage and still burning green flames that quickly snuff out by the dark red flames, as if it wasn't for its own fire bending abilities he might have been heavily wounded as green flame seem to be more deadly than he know of.

The horror look down at Zorin and said to him, "You, green flame fire bender. Why do you stand against me, why are you here?"

Zorin took a breath and suck up the pain as he said, "To tell the truth I was just napping until you came abroad. So I suggest you leave now or else I'll cut you down."

Try to be threating and hope the horror buys it, and hope he would fight another day when he more recovered as the horror snarl and said, "Unlikely, where captain Marvelous? Tell and I may spare your life."

"Sorry, never meet the captain at all, why not try again, until never maybe?" Zorin said as he joke as the horror yells as he charged at Zorin and gave a spin kick as Zorin back flips with green flames at his feet countering the horrors.

The horror spins around and try a knee strike as Zorin held his sword reverse grip and punch at the flaming knee and cancel it out again.

Zorin felt another sharp pain and it was more painful than the last one as the horror did a upper kick at Zorin as he only had enough time to block it with his arms and got kick up and away as he felt back.

Katara quickly acted as she ran over to the side of the ship as Sokka said, "What are you doing?!"

Katara didn't answer, from the scroll she stolen from the other pirates she read over the scroll and try some practice movement and she's about to put them to use, and about to do the single water whip as the scroll says, as she pull water from the side and went with the movement.

As she did the steps and about to execute the last one, the water whip came back and hit her in the head as she yelp in pain by that, her first try became a fail.

The horror turns his attention to Katara and snarl to see an enemy bender, as he did a side kick and sent a fire bolt at her, as Katara froze in panic as she saw he flame came at her, a green bolt of flame came at the side of it and hit the other before it reach Katara.

Everyone turn back to Zorin to see him back up and breathing hard using his sword to stand himself back up as the other one fired the fire bolt.

The horror snarl as Zorin wasn't going down anytime soon but he would try and kill everyone who gets in his way.

(Aang and Marvelous)

As the two were enjoying their drinks a huge sound of something into the ship as Arcadia clutch herself as she drop down and moan in pain as Marvelous rush to her and Aang asked, "What wrong?"

"I don't know. Arcadia tell me what's going on?" Marvelous said as she answer, "S-something… burning… it hurts… fighting on deck, AHH!"

Aang eyes widen as Marvelous rush out and see what is going on and stop whatever is happening.

(Back on deck)

Zorin and the horror trade blow for blow and counters as Zorin try and muster what strength he has to summon his armor quickly, but the horror prevented him from doing so.

As Katara try her best to do some water bending to maybe help, but the water keep dropping before she can finish.

Some crew came around as one gently push Katara aside and said, "Let us deal with this unwelcome guest with this."

AS it look like they were pulling out firework cannons, that been modified a bit like hand held hand cannons as they took aim, as the other guys lit a match as one guy said, "Fire!"

The fuse is lit as they went down, soon enough the hand cannon went off as the projectiles came flying at the horror, but he saw them coming as he spin and around with his foot in the air and kick back the small cannon balls back at them as some of them duck, other who didn't wasn't luck as one got hit turn to ash.

"Oh my spirits, he killed Ken," One crew member said as another spoken up yelling, "You bastard!"

The horror had enough, as the sun keep going lower his power grew as some of horror features started to show through, his eyes turn white his mass increase and his teeth show sharp points.

Zorin was about to summon his armor until two people came on the deck, as one was Aang and the other, is someone Zorin never meet before but if he could guess, he's captain marvelous.

As the captain stop in his track and said, "What's going on out here?"

The horror stiff and turn his head with the cracking sounds as Marvelous turn to the horror as his eyes widen to the site as the horror said to him, **_"Tailong."_**

Marvelous is surprise by this as the dark creature know who he was as the captain gotten a better look at him as he said, "Don Su?"

The horror roar at him as he was about to charge but during this time, Zorin took the opportunity as he ran ahead of the horror and summon his armor as a flash of gold blind everyone for a moment.

Before the horror could reach Marvelous, Garo stood before him as the Makai knight face the horror and gave a swift slash wounding the horror a bit as it backed away, it roar out before it vanish in a burst of flames.

"It got away." Garo said as he reverted to Zorin.

"Marvelous are you ok?" Zorin asked as he looked to Marvelous before Zorin clutched his chest.

"You're the one in pain Golden Spirit, you're probably suffering from pains from a previous battle." Marvelous said as right now he had his own hunt to do.

"It doesn't matter that Dark Spirit is targeting you, you need to leave these docks." Zorin said as he put a hand on Marvelous shoulder only for Marvelous to grab it with his left hand by the wrist as Zorin was wide eyed as he saw a special type of bracelet on his arm.

"The first law of us Black Lotus Pirates welcome never run from a challenge or let people mess with us, the second law those who attack me crew and my ship directly will be given repercussions by me." Marvelous said before he turned to his crew after letting go of Zorin. "Give them supplies for their journey ahead and meet me at the river tomorrow afternoon." Marvelous said as he began to leave the ship.

"Aye Captain!" The crew called and got to work just as a familiar hawk flew to Marvelous. It perched itself on his shoulder as it was a strange breed with mixed in reptilian. "Old friend seems you might get a new master soon." Marvelous said as the bird nodded and flew torts the ship as Marvelous left.

As Marvelous walked he soon heard laughing from his left arm as he didn't bother to look. **_"Why didn't you tell the Golden Knight and the Avatar the full story of who you were?"_** The Madou Bracelet asked in an old man's voice as Marvelous then looked.

"Like I could Doruba." Marvelous said knowing his past was coming for him as he remembered the day he met Jeong-Jeong and learned of their relations and of Zanga.

(Flashback)

The two stood in a clearing with a lake and a rock in it as Jeong-Jeong looked to Marvelous. "I am known as Jeong-Jeong the deserter once decorated member of the Fire Nation Army before I tossed it aside to live among the weak and protect them from fires destructive power." Jeong-Jeong said as he pulled out a blue sheathed sword as he held it to Marvelous to grab by the sheath. "I never thought another man would appear with the same ideals in my bloodline." Jeong-Jeong said as Marvelous then grabbed the sword but once Jeong-Jeong let go the sword became incredibly heavy as Marvelous tried to hold it with brute strength with minor success.

Jeong-Jeong looked to Marvelous before taking the sword by the hilt was and drawing it out showing its black blade. "Don't hold it with brute force, but with your heart and soul. If you do it will become as light as a feather." Jeong-Jeong explained swinging the sword side to side as an example. Jeong-Jeong then stabbed the sword into the ground to await when Marvelous was fully trained as Marvelous looked to the sword. "Being able to hold the Makai Sword is the first step. You must learn to control this blade freely." Jeong-Jeong said surprising Marvelous.

"Hey what are you deciding on your own!" Marvelous called out as Jeong-Jeong looked.

"Normally I would have you undergo heavy training. However time is limited with the Avatars return." Jeong-Jeong said as he removed his bracelet.

"You..." Marvelous growled but Jeong-Jeong presented the Madou Bracelet.

"This Madou Bracelet Doruba will train you in my place." Jeong-Jeong said as Marvelous looked at the bracelet. "You must face yourself and your past, Marvelous. Even if you turn your back on your noble status and your nation's ways you cannot escape your own destiny. You fate as one who protects." Jeong-Jeong said as Marvelous held Doruba and looked to Jeong-Jeong with a determined look.

(Flashback end)

"He just said whatever he wanted." Marvelous said as he headed into the forest as no doubt the Avatar and his crew will be heading to camp. "Just when I was getting used to being free to do whatever I want." Marvelous said as Doruba understood.

 **** ** _"A non-Bender born into the main branch of a Fire Nation noble family_**." Doruba said as Marvelous nodded as he entered the forest.

"Yeah, I tossed aside my family title and name and became a Pirate. You're saying one like me is one who protects? This joke isn't even funny." Marvelous said as he knew that Horror was in this forest hiding no doubt in an Agni King setting for them to fight.

(Scene Break later)

Zorin, Aang, Katara, and Sokka were setting up camp for the night as Zorin replayed what he saw that moment. That was a Madou Bracelet and by the looks of it the old timer wasn't take against his will. So why did a Pirate have it. As Zorin was deep in thought he wondered if the Horror would target them specifically seeing as Zorin was once called prince. But then again Zuko would be a more likely target. But what still bugged him was he was going after a Horror? Did he have a Makai Weapon and if that's the case does he hold a Knight title.

He needed answers and with night approaching he will probably get those answers. Zorin just needed to wait for night to fall for now once it does he'll get his answers.

(With Zuko and Iroh back at the docks)

As the uncle and Nephew duo were standing by the market area as Iroh said, "I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace."

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko said still angry at his uncle for chancing course for a game piece of sort.

"Quite the contrary. I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for-," Iroh said as the crew members begin to walk past carrying items that Iroh has purchases while he looked around in the market and said, "-is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!"

A crew member walks past the two carrying a tsungi horn a Zuko question, "You bought a tsungi horn?"

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds," Iroh said as he look around for a place that he haven't check yet and then he pointing to the ship as he said, "Oh, this place looks promising!"

(On the pirate ship)

Iroh looked at the monkey statue with the many rubies on it as Iroh said, "Oh that is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

Zuko roll his eyes as he began to hate this as let his mind wonder for a moment until he hear the two pirates that fail to get the scroll back and gotten beaten up by the Black Lotus Pirate crew as the man with a fish face told his captain, "We were beaten by the 'Black Lotus' and lost the Water Tribe girl, the white duster boy, and the little bald monk she was traveling with, and most of the men were badly beaten as well."

The captain curse under his breath as he would think getting the scroll back would be easy, but now it became hard to impossible to get back as the Black Lotus Pirates are legendary as well the captain of it, the immortal Marvelous.

With Zuko he wonder if the people they were talking about were the ones he's looking for as he walk over to them and said, "This monk and white duster, did one have an arrow on his head and the other a skull ring on his hand?"

Iroh turns around, making a face similar to the monkeys.

(The gang camp)

Katara is down by the river, practicing the water whip as she rise the water up she could not get it to move to her movement as when it drop she cursing under her breath but loud enough for someone to hear as that person said, "You're not doing it right."

That surprise Katara as she 'Yep!' and turn around to see Zorin sitting on a rock with his weapon in hand as it seem he use it as a walking stick in a way as Katara walked over to him as she said, "Zorin, what are you doing up? You should be resting still."

"Hard to rest when its nighttime for me, and also the medicine that the 'Black lotus' gave me, it sort of making restless anyways," Zorin said as Katara wonder something as she asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Around after you took the scroll from the pack and came here," Zorin said as he held the scroll in his hand as Katara look over to where she place it and saw it missing and look back to Zorin hand as she is surprise Zorin is that sneaky, despite being hurt still.

Katara sighed and said to Zorin, "What do want anyways? I don't think it to play around."

Zorin stood up with the help of his sword as he walk over to her and held it in front of her as he said, "To train you."

Katara is surprise by that as she scratch her cheek and said, "O-okay… but there is something else isn't there?"

Zorin nods and said, "I want you to help me with the horror, slow it down enough for me to finish it."

Katara is now really surprise as she looked at him as she said, "Help with the horror? I don't know if I can, and even if I could, why not ask Aang or have Sokka set up traps or something?"

"I can't risk Aang life like that, which is sounding selfish and I am asking you to risk yours, but a lot of people are depending on him and he's not a natural water bender yet," Zorin said to Katara, as she give it some thought he is right, and if something were to happen to him, then it won't be only Zorin fault, but hers as well for not helping.

Katara nod as she says, "I understand… but still what about Sokka?"

Zorin roll his eyes and said, "That guy would mostly get himself in more trouble than his worth of having him help with the horror."

"True," Katara said without giving it a thought and then she said, "But how can you teach me, you're a natural fire bender and with your own style as you told before."

Zorin smile and said, "Just because I'm a natural fire bender, don't mean I can't help."

Zorin step away and put away his sword and started to do movement unlike Katara have ever seen as Zorin did bending like movement as he said, "Bending isn't just a fighting style, it's an art, a dance, a series of movement. So before you can bend the element, you must bend yourself."

As Katara watch Zorin she notice something similar to his movement as well as she remember it seen them in the water bending scroll, as Zorin keep repeating the same movement as he said, "Now if you add element bending to it, you can get this."

Zorin summon green flames and make it seem the fire is like flowing waters and execute the ending as the flame shot out like a whip but didn't make a sound like a water whip and mostly faded, as Katara wonder what happen as she look over to Zorin as he was heavy breathing.

"This is the best I can do right now, but do you understand?" Zorin said as Katara nods and said, "Got it… but before I agree, I do like to ask something of you."

"And that is?" Zorin asked as Katara took a deep breath and let it blow out as she said, "I want you to promise me... not to push yourself."

Zorin looked at her and wonder what she meant as she said, "As you may be strong and all, but your still hurt, and you can get killed and if you do Aang would be sad as he does look up to you."

Zorin knew Aang does like to lean on him for things and would help him if he could as Katara went on saying, "You are like his best friend right now and somewhat inspire him to do good things, and if your gone, who's going to help and protect Aang from evil spirits, the fire nation, or anything else, as like it or not he need you as much as the world need him."

Zorin took a moment as he let out air through his nose and said, "Fine… but you will need to step up on your part as well, if we're going to do it, I would need you to be at a level above a novice."

Katara agrees and then they started to get to work as Zorin said, "Work on your movement and stands then we can move on to bending."

(Zuko war ship)

As the warship unload Zuko small ship with him on it with the captain of the pirate crew, as they seal down river as the pirate captain asked, "Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?"

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?" Zuko asked as he knew what he is doing, over the last few years of chasing the avatar he pick up a few things.

The captain nods to the prince as Zuko said, "Then they'll be on the water."

(Marvelous)

Marvelous arrived at a clearing that had been in use recently as it looked like there were ashes here as well as what looked like some sort of home as Marvelous looked. "This looks like an Agni Kai ring." Marvelous said as he recognized how it was build up.

"Look now we have company." Doruba said as Marvelous looked and saw from the house like spot the Horror using the skin of Don Su as Marvelous glared at him.

"So you made this place." Marvelous said as he glared at Don Shu.

"Yes now we can have our long awaited rematch of the Agni Kai." Don Shu said as Marvelous glared at him.

"Don Shu... why did you do it?" Marvelous asked as Don Shu looked confused.

"Didn't you advance in the ranks quiet well after my family was given control of that village by Fire Lord Ozai?" Marvelous asked as his father was the Governor of that place. "What made you into a Horror?!" Marvelous demanded as he glared at Don Shu.

Don Shu though began to shake in rage as he remembered how his fall all began. From that point where he had first faced Tailong in an Agni Kai that should have been his win because Tailong wasn't a bender and should have known his place regardless of noble blood. "Quite well?" He growled as he glared at Marvelous. "Maybe that's how others saw it! But it wasn't enough to match my superior strength and talent. I should have been the governor of one of the most important colonies but instead they gave it to your father all because you broke my ankle!" Don Shu roared as Marvelous was getting to the source of Don Shu's Inga. "Since I was young my life was perfect just like the moon of mid-autumn and the sun that rises over our great nation! All before that day in our Agni Kai! It all started to be destroyed after our Agni Kai!" He roared remembering that day.

(Flashback Fire Nation Capital Palace)

Don Shu was walking down the hall heading over to attend another meeting with Ozai as they had recently conquered another town and are beginning the Colony there but right now they are still deciding on a Governor for it. Don Shu was intended to be that Governor as he was going to show the Nation his talent and skills. As he walked, he caught side of another noble as the elder man was bringing along his own son who was a year older then Prince Zuko as the two walked passed him. That son of that noble such a disgrace for he who came from a long line of Fire Nation Soldiers all decorated for their efforts in the name of the Fire Nation and he was born a none bender.

As they walked past each other Tailong accidentally bumped into him as their shoulders bumped as when they did Tailong looked and was going to apologize but Don Shu glared at Tailong. "Did he just bump me?" Don Shu asked as he figured he might as well deal with this insult to everyone at the bud as Tailong looked.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't intend for it to happen I simply tried to weave past you." Tailong said as Don Shu glared.

"Don't lie to me you should have been on your knees if it was an accident." Don Shu glared as Tailong's father was going to intervene but Tailong cut him off.

"Sir I don't mean any disrespect and do not wish to cause trouble but it was a simple accident there is no need to begin a scene over it." Tailong said keeping his cool but for Don Shu he took it as an insult.

"You dare disrespect me boy? Very well I call for an Agni Kai perhaps facing a superior noble would drill respect of those who are chosen by the flames into you." Don Shu challenged as Tailong did not want to cause trouble but it seems Don Shu was intent on instigating it.

"Very well," Tailong accepted the challenge, and hope to satisfy the fire bender noble.

(Scene cut)

At a Agni Kai ring as both fighter were in their duel outfits and prepared to fight, as Don Shu started to warm up, with some high kicks before he ended with a drop kick with fire bending to it.

Tailong sit on his knees and focus on his mind and body before he open his eyes and show he was ready as well.

As both warriors stood down each other, with the are filled up as it seem this Agni Kai became important, as Empire Ozai hear that Don has challenge a none bender to a duel of Agni Kai and watch it for his amusement, as alongside his were his son and daughter, Azula and Zuko.

Don Shu thought this is just perfect to show off his power and skill, as he using Fire Leg fire bending style and show how powerful he is and his techniques.

As the two stair down each other as Don Shu smile in pride of himself as Tailong stood ready with a defense fighting style stand with a calm look on his face.

AS the two waited, a man raise a hammer and rang the Gong and let the Agni Kai begin.

Don Shu started out as he jump and flip in the air and send a fire bolt down at Tailong as he jump to the side and dodge it with ease, then rush out to the fire bender.

Blast of fire came at Tailong fast as he keep jump side to side down the ring and got up close and personal at Don Shu.

As Don did a hurricane kick with a stream of fire following, as Tailong duck under it he did a few jabs at Don follow with a knee kick.

Don Shu back away and started to do sweep kicks with more fire steam that launch out at Tailong as he hop backwards and avoid them with ease.

Don Shu grit his teeth as he saw his attack wasn't working and so he charge in and settle is anger on the none bender.

Don did a high dick as Tailong bend his back and knees to dodge it and then jump up to dodge a low kick that was following the high kick.

Tailong did fast jabs and punches at Don, as he block them the best he can and counter with an axe kick, as the leg came up as fast then drop down on the ground with a burst of flames, as Tailong jump away from it before the flames could touch him, and Don did a hurricane kick that was more closer to Tailong, but not off guard.

As Don send his kick at Tailong with a follow of a fire steam, Tailong thought fast as he raise his right knee and elbow and caught the kick in between his joints, but did not judge on how much force pressure he used this move as when his elbow and knee caught the kick, he caught it at Don ankle and a nasty crack was heard.

Don Shu screamed in pain as he was dropped as he held his bent up ankle trying to subdue the pain but failed. The audience was shocked as even Azula was impressed though not by much. If anything that guy was either really lucky or really smart both of which were amusing.

Ozai was impressed as he never expected a non-Bender to defeat a powerful Fire Bender like that. Perhaps the military had been lax with hand to hand combat.

(Scene Break a year later)

"After that day my life spiraled downward because no the Fire Lord no longer favored me! And in my lands I learned of a spreading epidemic and learned I would die from it."

Don Shu looked to his side and saw his old boots from battles and saw a gate open as soon he was possessed by a Horror.

(Flashback end)

"Everything is your fault! My life was ruined because of you!" Don Shu roared as he glared at Marvelous.

Marvelous looked at Don Shu knowing the reason behind this as he knew it was the corruptive chains of noble power as he looked to Don Shu. "I don't care if you hold a grudge against me. But that's no reason to become a Horror! You're just an outcome of the Fire Nations corruption and the list for power of those in power! Ozai doesn't want peace and now he's chained you in those ideals as well!" Marvelous roared as he glared at Don Shu.

 **** **"Yeah, that's why I feel great now!"** Don Shu called out as he entered his Horror form as he sent a fire ball kick as Marvelous who simply moved his head and dodged. **"You're pretty good as expected of the Immortal Pirate King."** The Horror said before looking closely and saw Don Shu had a serious look on his face mixed with sadness. **"Why are you making that face? Are you afraid of death?"** Don Shu asked as Marvelous then sighed.

"No, you became a Horror because you rotted your soul to its core and Ozai finished the job. It really saddens me." Marvelous said with a voice of pity for Don Shu.

 **"Pity? Don't joke around! A mere powerless human like you!"** The Horror roared as it was pissed before releasing a burst of power.

(Nearby with Zuko and the Pirates)

The group saw an explosion in the forest as that caught them off guard with how close it was to them. "That must be them dock the ship so we can investigate!" Zuko ordered as the crew of the two ships nodded and came to dock at shore.

(With Marvelous)

The Horror did a fire kick as Marvelous who dodged it as he looked to Don Shu with a glare. "You dare attack my crew and kill the 59th Ken who joined my crew I will not allow you to walk away as all." Marvelous said as he glared at the Horror.

 **"Come and try!"** The Horror taunted with a laugh before bushes and leaves moved as the two looked and saw Zuko there as Marvelous recognized him since he heard what had happened.

"Wait you're not the Avatar." Zuko said as Marvelous looked shocked.

"Prince Zuko!?" Marvelous asked as Don SHU knew him.

 **"The disgraced prince! Perfect timing I can kill you and put an end to another stain on the Fire Lord and earn back his favor!"** The Horror roared as it was hungry. **"I shall devour you so quell my hunger!"** The Horror roared out ready to eat. **"Revive my honor!"** The Horror roared as it charged at Zuko.

Marvelous saw this and charged forward drawing forth the Makai Sword he received from Jeong-Jeong a month ago and blocking the attack as Marvelous could still remember that day he received this power.

(Flashback)

"We didn't have enough time, but you survived the harsh training well." Doruba said as Marvelous was covered in bruises, scratches, blood as even his clothing was torn a little.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to be murdered." Marvelous said as he then reached torts the sword and drew it forth as it now accepts him and acknowledges him as its master.

"You've gotten a good look in your face." Jeong-Jeong said as he appeared from the wood as he soon stood on front of Marvelous. "Are you prepared?" Jeong-Jeong asked as he looked to Marvelous who simply nodded to which Jeong-Jeong returned. "Now, go! The new Silver Knight who inherits my armor!" Jeong-Jeong said as his voice echoed.

(Flashback end)

*insert Garo Guren no Tsuki OST 2-16 (need the name of this song)

"My name is Zanga!" Marvelous began as he held his Makai Sword to Doruba. "I am a Makai Knight that eliminates Horrors..." Marvelous continued as he slid his sword across Doruba before holding it torts the side. Marvelous then raised his blade skyward before summoning to portals that form into a symbol for infinity when put together. "Such as you!" Marvelous called as soon the portals opened releasing armor as Marvelous lowered his weapon.

Marvelous was soon covered head to toe is silver and gold lined armor as it still had the wolf motif but not as noticeable. The sword had become more curved with resemblance to a Kris as this new Knight slashed his weapon around before taking a battle stance with his symbol behind him as this was the Silver Knight Zanga.

Zuko is surprise by this and founded another person like his brother, Makai knight Zanga, and another name that would follow, as Zuko gotten around to his words as he said, "He's like…Zorin?"

The horror roar out as Zanga charge given a cry as well as he raise his sword with the two clash, as now their true fight has begun.

As Fire nation soldier and the pirates came and witness such a thing as they could not believe their eyes as they began to say, "An evil spirit?" "And another armored one, like the golden spirit." "A silver spirit?"

(With Zorin and Katara)

As the two were rushing a bit through the forest as Zaruba started to say, "I track the trail around here, we should be getting close."

Then the sound of fighting with the sound of a sword as Zorin knew too well as the sound sounded like soul metal, with Katara wonder what going as she said, "Zorin?"

"Let's go!" Zorin said as he started to run as Katara ran after as she said, "Hey don't run so fast, you need to take it easy!"

(Back to the battle)

The horror jump away on top of the small home as dark flame surrounds him, he did a rapid kicks sending fire balls at Zanga, as the Makai knight slash them away and then jump into the air.

As the horror keep going, Zanga hop on the air as well going side to side, the same way he fought Don Shu before as he advance upon the horror.

As it seem he was going head on with the horror as the horror itself gave a powerful and sent it at Zanga, he hop once more, over the horror and did a flip kick to the horror head, as it seem to hurt it very badly and daze it as well.

Zanga landed a bit away on the roof top, as he gave a battle cry and charge with his sword, as the horror seem to have recover from the blow, he was cut in half and soon vanish in a dark mist, being seal within Zanga's sword.

Zuko stair wide eye as he said, "Amazing." Soon enough he hear the rustle of bushes as Zorin came out of the forest and into the open area with Katara as her eye became focus on the silver light that shine on the house and sees the silver knight Zanga as she said, "Who's that?"

For Zorin as he look up at the Zanga as he said, "A Makai knight."

*End OST

Zanga turn around and jump off the roof top, as he landed perfectly in the middle of the field, his armor vanish as it surprise both Zorin and Katara as they said, "Marvelous?!"

Zuko looked over to the duo, then back at his own men and the pirates as he gave them a hit to get their attention as he said, "Capture them! Quickly!"

The duo turn and saw Zuko, his men, and his new allies as Katara was about to pull water from her a canteen but a Bolas' came out of nowhere and wrap around her arms and feet.

Some came at Zorin but he use his sword to cut away them with ease, as Zorin felt his pain going to act up, he try to do less than he should.

Some soldier went around and Capture Katara quickly seeing her tied up, as soon enough as they held her up with a fire in their hands as they said to Zorin, "Surrender golden spirit, or else."

"Don't do it Zorin!" Katara said as she pleaded him not to give up, but with Zorin he looked to her and he was surrounded quickly as Zuko came up to his brother as he said, "Stand Zorin, and I promise no harm will come to her."

With his limit option which is suicide, crazy, and mostly a hostage situation, as Zorin knew when to surrender, as he sighed and sheathed his sword and stood there.

Zuko look to his men and gave a nod as they quickly gotten to Zorin and put rope around him.

As fish face came up to Zorin he reach for his sword and said, "I'll take tha- AHH!"

The pirate drop down with the sword in his hand as it was being crush under the sword metal sword as he cry in pain saying, "Get it off of me!"

Zorin sighed at people as he use his foot to kick it up off the pirate and put it on his person as he said, "Next time, don't grab the sword.

Fish face nods and retreated back to his crew mates and tend to his hand, as Marvelous watch on how things played out and soon enough he was surrounded as well by fire nation soldiers and pirates, as the Pirate Captain walk up to the immortal title captain marvelous as he said, "Well-well, I know that ink mark you have on your arm, the Black Lotus pirates. Your crew mates did some good bashing against mine before at the docks. I think they would like some pay back against those who did it, but you will have to do."

As the pirate crew ready their weapon as Zuko called out saying, "Hold your blade, he's coming with us." Zuko knew if the person before him as like Zorin as well, might as well do what he can to protect the pirates from him as he didn't know he would hold the same honor as Zorin does.

"He's not a part of the deal we have, and beside by men want their pound of flesh after what happen with the Black Lotus," The captain said as a fire soldier came up to Zuko and hand him something as Zuko saw and smile as he said as he held up the water bending scroll as he said, "If you want your scroll, then are deal the same, he's with the ones we're after."

Zuko bend fire in his hand and held it under the scroll as he said, "So will do honor the deal or not?"

The captain grit his teeth and then he said, "Men that man is not to be touch."

The pirate crew stand down and backed away as fire nation soldier came up to Marvelous instead, as Zuko put away the scroll and walk up to the Black lotus captain and said, "Will you surrender as well or do we have to make you?"

Marvelous look at the Banish prince and heard his words as he can tell Zuko doesn't much mean it but to what going on here, he sighed and said, "Take me away, I surrender."

Held his hands out waiting to be bound by rope as Zuko took some from one of his soldiers and did it himself.

(Later)

Katara was being interrogated as nearby were Zorin and Marvelous tied up as they couldn't help Katara at the moment. "Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko demanded as he glared at Katara.

"Go jump in a river!" Katara countered as Zorin couldn't help but laugh a little at that one.

Zuko decided to try a different tactic as he looked to Katara. "Try to understand I need to capture him to restore something I lost, my honor and help Zorin take back his own honor." Zuko said as Katara glared.

"Zorin has 20 times more honor then you or your father put together!" Katara countered as Zuko looked to her.

"Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you lost." Zuko said before holding the necklace of Katara's mother where it once rested causing her to gasp.

"My mother's necklace!" Katara called shocked as Zorin glared with Marvelous sitting with his eyes closed. "How did you get that?!" Katara demanded as she glared at Zuko.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is." Zuko said dangling the necklace before her.

"Enough of this needless garbage you promised us the scroll!" The Pirate captain demanded as Marvelous smirked at this.

Zuko pulled out the scroll and held a flame under it in a threatening manner. "I wonder how much money this is worth." Zuko asked as the Pirates were shocked at this. "A lot apparently. Now you lot will help me find what I want you get this back and everyone goes home happy. Now search the rooms for the boy and meet back here." Zuko ordered as the Captain growled.

"Fine." He said as he and his crew began to search.

(At the Camp that morning)

Sokka was getting up as he noticed something or actually he noticed two people missing. "What where did Zorin and Katara go!?" Sokka asked as he looked around for them. He then had a hunch and went to his bag as he began looking through it to find that a certain scroll was missing. "I don't believe it, I mean Zorin I can believe trying to find that Dark Spirit but Katara with the scroll." Sokka said as Aang woke up with a yawn.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked as he looked to Sokka.

"Zorin went hunting for that Horror and Katara took the scroll. She's obsessed with that thing it's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep-" Sokka didn't get to finish as a Bola came at Sokka and pulled him away with a scream as trouble had officially found them... again.

Sokka got un-tangle and face a guy with a rope ball dart, as he spin it in the air and throw it down at Sokka, as the water tribe warrior dodge it, and grab his weapon and changed at the guy.

As Aang got up from his bed roll, he turn around and face a guy with two crossbows with a huge net in between, as the guy took and fire the net, Aang try to air bend it away but the net was more open and the air just pass through the large loops and wrap Aang inside of it.

Aang roll to the pirates as the one that was fighting Sokka and his crew mate that came up drag Aang away as he said, "Come on come on!"

Sokka got up from being knock down and said, "Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap?" Soon enough a net got shot at him and he got wrap in it like Aang got wrap in his and got drag away.

(Cutting to Zuko and the pirates)

Everyone was tied up as Zuko waited by the ship and saw the pirates bringing in Sokka and Aang as the banish prince said, "Nice work."

Zuko held the scroll and walk over halfway with it, as Sokka try to get out of his ropes but fail big time, Aang just stood still with a sad look on his face as he look to Katara, Zorin , and Marvelous.

"I'm sorry Aang… this is all my fault," Katara said as if she didn't take that waterbending scroll from the pirates they would not be in this mess but Aang said, "No Katara, it isn't."

"Yeah, it kind of is," Iroh said as Katara glares at him as Zorin gave a look as well and said, "Really uncle?"

"What? I'm just saying it's true," Iroh said looking to his other nephew.

"Give me the boy," Zuko said to the captain, as the captain held out his hand as he said, "You give us the scroll."

Sokka try to think of something and something click in his mind as he said, "You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?"

Zorin and Marvelous looked at Sokka, as Zorin thought the water tribe warrior grew a brain, as Marvelous smile to the idea, with Zuko didn't like where it could go as he said, "Don't listen to him, he's trying to turn us against each other!"

"Your friend is the Avatar?" The pirate captain said as Marvelous said, "You serious? It's the biggest news that came out, a monk with an arrow on his head, said to be the returning Avatar? The Black Lotus were trying to get him first to see if he the real deal before selling him to the black market."

"Shut your mouth, you black lotus pirate pest!" Zuko said to Marvelous as Zorin lean in and whisper, "This may work."

"He got the right idea, I mean we're just saying' its bad business sense. Think how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life maybe double for the golden spirit guy, this guy want to get him as well with the avatar," Sokka said as that seem to do it as the Captain turn to Zuko with a smile on his face, "Keep the scroll; we can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid, maybe two hundred as we be taking the other too."

The pirate pull out their weapons as they were going for Zorin as well and the two knight smile a bit to this.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me," Zuko said as he and two of his soldiers send a blast of fire at the pirates. The pirates jump back and fish face runs out, throwing smoke bombs and jumping into the cloud as the fight ensues.

Some of the soldiers run out to Sokka and Aang, who are struggling with their ropes, but are stopped by several pirates that got in the way that throw smoke bomb down as well, as when the fire soldiers stop in front of it, pirates inside the smoke reach out and pull them in.

Momo came out of nowhere, running down the tree and frees Katara as she got free and then she said, "Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples."

Marvelous got free of his ropes somehow as he pull his arms around showing a small knife in his hand, and Zorin got free as well, as they use normal rope for him, he can burn through it easy and gotten out anytime, as soon enough the three run in to join the fight.

In the smoke Aang is walking around lost in the smoke, as a thrown knife narrowly misses him and cuts through his ropes and soon dodge a spear that came up from his right side.

Zuko jumped out of the smoke cloud and hides the scroll behind his back, but before he could go anyways as he saw behind him, the pirate captain attacked him, but Zuko dodge it before the captain sword could touch him.

The two began to fight as the captain dodge the fire blast and Zuko dodge and block the sword from striking him. With Zuko back turn, a Rope ball dart shot out to the scroll and pull it out from Zuko's belt, as a pirate who was about to grab it, Momo came in and caught it before the pirate could.

The iguana parrot sees him and went after the lemur, as the bird hits Momo making him drop the scroll as it fell back down to the ground into the smoke cloud.

(In the smoke)

Sokka crawls away carefully not to get attack from a guy who could not see him, as a knife narrowly misses Sokka's head, but he uses it to cuts the ropes on his hands as he called out, "Aang, are you there?"

"I'm over here follow my voice!" Aang called as Sokka looked around.

"Where I can't find you!" Sokka called as he was lost.

"I'm right here!" Aang called before he airbended the smoke away only to see the Pirates surrounding him before bringing the smoke back in. "Uh never mind I'll find you!" Aang called as soon he was outside the smoke screen. "RUN!" Aang called as he ran out the smoke with Sokka, Zorin, and Marvelous as they headed to the ship and saw Katara trying to push the boat into the water.

"Katara you're ok!" Aang called as he was happy to her.

"Don't worry about the boat another one is on its way." Marvelous said as the group looked and saw the Arcadia sailing down the stream. Marvelous looked closely and knew someone new was behind the wheel.

"Let's hurry on there." Zorin said as he quickly headed to the Arcadia as it sailed past them with the crew calling them over to get on.

(Inside the Arcadia)

Once they got on they headed to the main deck and saw a young man had taken the wheel with Marvelous bird and Arcadia with him. "Hmm seems I had a good 3 year run but I suppose I cannot be both a Pirate and a Knight huh." Marvelous said as a young Fire Nation man who was wearing a red coat stood spun the wheel as he was clearly next in line.

"As I have said before I am always with Captain Marvelous whoever he may be." Arcadia said as she stood next to the new guy. "Also I suggest turning around we are on a path to a waterfall." Arcadia said as she saw the waterfall far ahead.

"Alright then let's make this showy." The driver said before Marvelous through the old head band to the driver who caught it.

"Then take the lead Captain." Marvelous said as the young man nodded and looked at what was before him to figure out how to turn the ship fast.

(With Zuko and the Pirates)

As the Zuko and the Pirate captain keep fighting each other, some got in between them as he push them apart as he said, "I wouldn't mind if you two keep going but, you think you would pay attention to the people around?"

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko said as Iroh pointed out, "It's no proverb!"

As they see the gang sailing away upon the Arcadia as soon enough the ship crash into the pirate ship making a huge hole as the pirate captain said, "Bleeding hog monkeys, my ship!"

The captain ran Zuko laughs while pointing at him, but his laughing soon dissipates as the pirates hijack his own boat, as one pirate pull his pants down and moon him.

Zuko got piss as he ran after saying, "Hey! That's my boat!" Iroh took a thought and said, "So busy fighting he cannot see his own ship has set sail… Now that sound likes a proverb, I need to remember that."

(On the Arcadia)

One man in the crows next look down behind as he said, "Captain, fire nation boat on the rear coming on port side!"

The ship cannot go any faster on a river or he could risk crashing on land and wedge it in, as the only option they have as the new young captain said, "Then let greet the boarding party!"

Everyone stood ready, as Zuko boat caught up to the ship, and the pirates on it jump aboard and hope to get pay back for what the black lotus pirate did to them before.

As the two pirates crew engage each other in combat, some gotten up to some of the Gang members as one came close to Katara, as he came close to her with a dirty type smile on his face thinking what he would do to her, as she backs away.

Before the pirate could reach her, a huge splash of water came on the side and washes the pirate to the side of the ship, as Katara got luck it seems.

The pirate recover quickly, as Katara looked around to see what she can defend herself with, until she relies she surrounded by water, as she bends it and did the water whip and hit the guy dead on.

Aang saw it as he said, "Hey, you did the water whip!"

Katara smile and said, "Thank Zorin for that, he help me out."

With Sokka standing being held in place by two pirates as he said, "Would you two quit congratulating each other and help me out?"

Momo flew in the sky with the iguana parrot chasing him, until the reptilian hawk of the Black Lotus came in and knock the parrot out, as Momo and hawk looked at each other, as Momo gave a growl of sort like saying 'Thanks you', with the hawk craw out saying, 'No problem.'

Down on the ship as one guy was about to throw Sokka over board, but Marvelous kick the guy sending off the ship and Sokka landing on his back saying, "Ow!"

Zorin knock out a guy using his sheath sword and did it with ease as he said, "Okay that was easy."

"Captain, Waterfall ahead!" Someone yelled out as they were heading over a water fall and could not get a turnaround at this point.

Aang got up and look ahead and said, "What can we do? There no way we can turn around." "Or go backwards," Katara said as the young captain had a thought as he smile and said, "If we can't avoid it… then, we run it."

The captain took a funnel looking thing and yell into it "Engine at max speed!"

(Down in the engines)

As one man hear what the new captain said as he said, "Aye-aye!" the black lotus engine crew shovel coal in the engine and someone pull on a rope and let the flame rises as the gears in the room started to go faster and faster.

Someone pull a lever and a gauge show it going from 20 to 50 and rising as a horn was sounded.

(Outside view)

The ship started to pick up speed, great speed as everyone felt the jerk of as Sokka said, yelling up at the captain, "Are you crazy? We will die!"

"No we're not," The captain said as he keep steering straight at the water as the ship keep picking up more speed.

The pirates of the other crew saw they were going fast and about to go over a waterfall as one said, "Abandon ship!" they jump overboard and got off quickly.

(The pirates)

The captain look through his telescope and said in horror, "They're not slowing down."

The other Pirates had the same look as their captain as it seem their meal ticket seem were going to Davy Jones Locker.

(Zuko)

"They are not slowing down!" Zuko said as Iroh came up in an out of breath tone and said, "They aren't, but I am."

(The gang)

Marvelous grab some ropes and tied each to the railing and said to the gang, "Quickly grab hold of the ropes and hold on!"

As Aang, Katara, and Sokka grab on to a rope wrap it around their arms and held tight, did so Zorin as he took a kneel in hope to buff his body so he doesn't take so much damage to his body.

 ** _"We will only get one shot at this if we fail we die."_** Zaruba said as the ship sailed to the waterfall.

(Outside view)

The ship was at max speed as it sailed over the edge of the waterfall but with the speed it had picked up it was able to break through the waterfall and stay in the air for a moment before coming down. Every one of the Gaang were screaming as the ship fell to the water as it soon landed belly first unharmed and any damage was being handled by the spirit of this ship.

(On the Ship)

Sokka was holding onto a barrel for dear life as Aang was scared himself as Marvelous looked around. "Is everyone ok?!" He called as the crew nodded as they were getting the wits back on them. "Ok good." Marvelous said as now they just sail down the river a bit and drop off the Gaang.

(With Zuko and Iroh)

Zuko and Iroh glared as the Arcadia sailed away as this wasn't what he was expecting. But most of all he was angry that he had just lost his boat. "My Boat!" He called out shocked to see his boat was now gone.

Iroh caught up to Zuko when he remembered something as he looked to Zuko and laughed a bit. "Prince Zuko you're really going to get a kick out of this. The Lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Iroh called out showing the tile as he had a big toothy grin on his face.

Zuko tried to control himself and his temper but instead he grabbed the tile and threw it over the edge.

(In the Arcadia)

Arcadia was tending to any injured as soon she felt something hit her head as she looked and saw the very same tile from before. "Well mine now." She said as she pocketed it.

(Scene Break that Afternoon)

The group was sitting in Appa's saddle as Katara had the guilty look on her face. "I still owe you an apology you were just so good at waterbending without even trying I got so competitive I put us all in danger. I'm sorry." Katara apologized as Zorin smiled a bit.

"That's ok Katara." Aang said as Zorin smiled.

"But Katara a little competition isn't always bad as long as you don't let it control you healthy competitions birth healthy rivalries." Zorin said as he had a few rivals during his time training to become Garo.

"Yeah and besides who needs that stupid scroll anyway?" Katara asked as Sokka pulled something from his person.

"Is that really how you feel?" Sokka asked showing the scroll he had snagged during the commotion.

"The Scroll!" Katara called as she tried to take it only for Sokka to pull back and stop Katara.

"First what did you learn?" Sokka asked as he had a smug look of being right.

"Stealing is wrong." Katara said as Sokka smiled only for Katara to snag the scroll. "Unless it's from pirates besides the Black Lotus." Katara said with a smile as Aang laughed at that.

"Ok then... what do we do about him?" Sokka asked pointing his thumb to Marvelous as he was on the saddle leaning a bit as he sat.

"I do whatever I want so if I want to travel with the Avatar you can't exactly stop me." Marvelous said as Zorin looked. "Besides I did bring some water bending scrolls with me and a couple of boomerang repair kits." Marvelous said pulling out the bags with said items as he was now bribing the two.

"I say we let him come along after all we had to close a call today without me so another knight on board can be a big help." Zorin said as it was decided.

"Alright then Marvelous welcome aboard." Aang said with a smile as Marvelous did a small smile.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you all go and it was actually longer than I expected. Anyway please leave behind a review on your way out and like always ja ne.


	9. Chapter 9

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Ok I don't have any announcements or witty comments except that this chapter may be short since I consider it more of a filler then anything. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and be sure to review.

(Start)

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

(Forest area)

Within a forest land, with great plant life with birds chirping and bugs buzzing, with the sun going down giving everything an orange glow.

As a big crawling on a log, Momo jump down at it to grab it for a quick meal, but it escape from him and went off following it, up and down a tree and on the ground as Momo miss it again, but the lemur stops and spotted some fresh looking fruits, as it jump to them, a cage sprang around him and raise him up in the tree with two other traps similar to it with ape like animals inside of them too.

(At Gaang came site)

As everyone were enjoy some quite time, Zorin was feeling much better a than a few days ago during the pirate incident as he work himself too hard and Katara put him on bed rest for the last few days until his pain became soreness.

With Marvelous picking up Zorin duty when he was bed resting, as during the last stop with, Zorin gotten his order of money on hand with some emergency food ration, and somehow an extra madou lighter with a blue Makai flame to it, as it seem Zaruba was nice enough to ask one for Marvelous, that and Doruba would need a check over when they find a makai priest that is available to do so, as it seem he have trouble getting in contacted with the makai order, but his sense to track horror were still good to say at least.

Aang return to camp after using the little boy bush to take care of number 1, as Aang looked around and didn't see his lemur as he asked, "Where's Momo?"

No one knew where that lemur went and wonder the same thing and then they hear him screeching out for help as soon enough everyone got up from their spots and go look to see what has happen.

A Moment later the gang found Momo in the trap still as Aang said, "Hang on, Momo!"

Aang uses his airbending to fly to the top of the tree, jumping from trunk-to-trunk to get higher. He finds the traps' mechanisms, and undoes them. Carefully lowers Momo to the ground where Katara and Sokka are waiting to catch him in case the cage falls, with Zorin and Marvelous on stand by watching their backs.

As the trap reach the ground the two water tribe siblings open the trap up together and Momo runs out with one a fruit in its hand and started to nibble on it. Sokka grunts in frustration and face palms as they just save their Lemur pet so he can eat.

Aang land back down, then he looks up to see the other two animals that are traps as well, as it seems they are crying out for help as Aang said to them, "All right, you too."

Aang does the same thing against but Sokka had other plans as he said, "This is gonna take forever." He throws his boomerang and cut the animals free when Aang reach the top as he said, "That works."

When the cages fell and broke open, the monkey's inside of them were set free as they got out and ran away and the Gaang check out the traps as Sokka said, "These are Fire Nation traps, you can tell from the metalwork."

"Really, I didn't know, did you?" Marvelous asked Zorin in a sarcastic way as Zorin said it in the same way, "Oh no, I didn't, it's strange to not know my own nations metal work."

Sokka had a look on his face and said, "Okay Mr. sarcasms, you don't have to say it like that, but anyhow we better pack up camp, and get moving."

They went back to the Camp and Appa as they pack up their sleeping rolls as Sokka started to say, "Uh-uh. No flying this time."

"What why wouldn't we fly?" Aang asked as Zorin saw Sokka logic coming on.

"This should be good." Zorin said as he watched.

"Think about it, somehow prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us, it's because of Appa he's to noticeable." Sokka said as Zorin actually saw the logic there.

"Ok point for Sokka." Zorin said as Appa was a big fluffy flying monster with horns and an arrow.

"What Appa's not to noticeable!" Katara countered as Zorin looked at her.

"Hate to be that guy but Sokka has a point here it's kind of hard for one to miss the Bison with an arrow on its head." Zorin said as he pointed a thumb at Appa as Appa groaned not liking that.

"Sokka and Zorin are just jealous that they don't have arrows on their heads." Aang said to his Bison as Zorin scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself the only time I'm getting arrows is when I need a direction." Zorin said as he grabbed a bag.

"I know you all wanna fly but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk." Sokka said as Katara looked to him.

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asked as Zorin looked to the two.

"I'm not the boss I'm the leader." Sokka said as Zorin decided to intervene.

"Hey here's an idea how about we shut up and not argue over leadership and just walk." Zorin said as he held his bag.

 ** _"Besides there is a Makai Priest stationed in these parts we can stop by his house rest for the night and fly tomorrow."_** Zaruba said as Zorin smiled.

"Besides a little walking won't kill you." Zorin said as he walked all his career as a Makai Knight.

"You know if Aang isn't the leader Zorin could be a close second." Katara said as Zorin sighed.

"Hey no more leader conversations had enough of that when I was a kid." Zorin called as Marvelous chuckled.

"Looks like we're walking." Marvelous said as Aang smiled.

"Walking might actually be fun." Aang said trying to be optimistic.

(Later)

The group were walking as Aang was complaining. "Walking stinks. How do people get around without a flying Bison?" Aang asked as Zorin looked.

"Well two ideas come to mind, Dragons being one and animals we can ride being two." Zorin said as Aang looked to his pack which had Momo sleeping on it.

"This bag is heavy though." Aang complained as Katara looked.

"You know who you should ask to carry that for you, Sokka's instincts." Katara said as Aang smiled.

"Hey that's a great idea. Hey Sokka's instincts!" Aang called as Sokka had enough.

"Ok, ok I get it." Sokka said as he began walking torts red bushes. "Look guys I'm tired too but the important thing is we're safe from... the fire... nation." Sokka trailed off as he had just lead them into a Fire Nation camp.

"Sokka... your smart thinking backfired." Zorin said as Marvelous was ready to fight.

"Run!" Sokka called as they turn the other way but there path was soon blocked by a fire sent by a firebender. "We're cutting off." Sokka said as Zorin saw Sokka's shirt was on fire.

"Sokka hold still." Zorin said using his own bending to put out the fire by absorbing the heat. But in the end the group of five was now cornered as they held there battle stance.

As the fire benders look down at the Gaang as Sokka said, "If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you."

The two knight roll their eyes to that as that was the dumbest thing they ever heard of as Katara lean in to her brother and Whisper, "What are you doing?" "Bluffing?" Sokka whisper back.

As the high ranking soldier gave a small laugh as he said, "You promise not to hurt us?"

Then there was a thud sound, and the high ranking guy was somehow knocked out as Aang asked, "Nice work, Sokka! How'd you do that?"

"Uh, instinct?" Sokka said as Marvelous said, "Instinct my foot, more like that rock that hit him." Marvelous pointed out the rock that landed on the high ranking soldiers back as Katara look to where it may have come from.

"Look!" Katara said as she pointed out to a figure in the trees as he drew two hook swords to swing down on the tree branch he was on and drop down onto two fire nation soldiers before running at two more and hook them with his hook swords and flip them on to their high ranking guy.

"Down you go," The guy said as Marvelous gave a nod and said, "Not bad."

"You want to know something, I never seen anyone with those kind of swords, not even another knight, but that guy some skills with them," Zorin said being impressed as well.

Katara seem impress by the guy too but Sokka didn't know what to make of things and Aang was just… Aang.

The guy saw a fire soldier come up from behind and counter with his two hook swords and knock him down, as other soldiers look and said, "There in the trees!"

A small guy came down on that same fire nation solider and turn his helmet around as he panic, with the other soldier were about to help their friend arrows came out of nowhere and knock their weapon out of their hands.

In another tree a guy wearing a straw hat with a bow in his hand and quivers on his back as he drew three more and lean backward until he was upside down on the tree branch and fire them and other soldier's weapons.

More fighters came out of nowhere with one guy latterly throwing the fire nation soldiers around like they were dolls, and a tomboy with a dagger in her hand ran out and take down other soldiers.

The guy with the hooks sword look to Katara and Aang in action as they fought, as he sees them bending other elements to knock out two soldiers.

Sokka ready his boomerang about to fight an incoming guy but the guy got to him first as he hope on his swords and kick the guy into a tree knocking him out as Sokka said, "Hey, he was mine!"

"Gotta be quicker next time," the guy said as he ran off to fight more soldiers as Sokka kind of sulked at that and walked away.

Zorin using his sheath sword and knock out a few soldier with fast hits, as he unsheathe it a part of the way for a moment to block an incoming attack and throw it back to kick the fire nation soldier back, and re-sheath his sword.

Marvelous did his hops to dodge and counter with his old combat training skill, as if it's not broken, don't fix it, as he saw two soldiers coming from both sides, he jump in the air just in time for the two to run into each other before he came back down as he said, "Talk about a double header."

Soon a large guy landed behind the soldiers who were on edge as they turned around and saw the huge guy towering over them as he then pulled the log from his back and then hit the soldier's swords bending them up causing the two soldiers to high tail and run. The leader with the hook swords looked behind him and saw a soldier pointing a spear at him. The soldier charged and the young man caught the weapon with his swords and with trained and practice ease defeated him as the Soldiers were soon sent packing.

Zorin and Marvelous smiled before from behind the large guy grabbed the two and hoisted them over his shoulder. "Hey Jet we got two stragglers." The large man said as Zorin tried to get off.

"Hey let go jumbo!" Zorin said as Marvelous was being calm about this.

"Wait those guys are with us!" Aang called worried for his friends.

"You sure?" He asked holding both Zorin and Marvelous.

Zorin and Marvelous simply nodded before the guy let them go as Zorin and Marvelous landed no problem as things calmed down so no one would be flinging elements at each other or pointing swords at each other's necks.

"You guys took a whole army by yourselves." Aang said as Sokka scoffed.

"Please that was like 20 guys tops." Sokka said as Zorin sighed.

"No it was a small battalion actually no doubt camped out here to act as scouts and patrols." Zorin said as he did study up on Military Tactics when he was a child with his cousin and uncle Iroh.

Jet walked away a bit as he then turned to the group. "My name is Jet these are my freedom fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smeller Bee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak." Jet said as Zorin and Marvelous could easily tell who was who.

"Pipsqueak that's a funny name." Aang said to the kid but it was the giant of a man who answered.

"You think my name is funny?" He asked in a threatening way as Zorin was worried.

'Aang shut your mouth you'll live longer.' Zorin thought hoping Aang would do that.

"It's hilarious." Aang said as Zorin face palmed himself.

Pipsqueak then began to laugh with The Duke and Aang as Zorin sighed in relief just as Aang was knocked down by a friendly pat.

 ** _'Don't be paranoid over Aang Zorin he can take care of himself. Besides that boy Jet something isn't right about him.'_** Zaruba said through their mental link as Zorin was understood as Marvelous showed, he to understood that they needed to be weary of Jet.

(Later)

The group was gathering the items from the camp as Zorin helped out as he gathered some food for themselves and some medical kits while Marvelous just leaned on a tree keeping watch. Katara approach Jet and said to him, "Umm, thanks for saving us Jet. We're lucky you were there."

Jet smile as he said, "I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning, we just needed the right distraction, and then you guys stumbled in."

Katara eyed her brother who was nearby as she said, "We were relying on instincts."

"You'll get yourself killed doing that," Jet said to her and was loud enough for Sokka to hear it as he sulked away.

The Duke went through a barrel as he stick a finger in the containment and give it a sniff and then he reported, "Hey Jet, these barrels are filled of blasting jelly."

"That's a great score," Jet said as Pipsqueak carried a crated in his arms standing next to 'The Duke' he said, "And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!"

"Also good, let's not get those mixed up," Jet said as Zorin walk up in the middle and said, "And keep it away from fires, and any armory you have, one spark can set that blasting jelly off."

The Duke looked at Zorin as he said, "Why not keep it with weapons?"

"If you were attack by fire benders, they would go after the weapons first, set them aflame, and if the blasting jelly is in there with the weapon, if the explosion don't kill you, the shrapnel of the weapons will," Zorin told them and then they had a shock look on their faces, as did Jet's with Zorin saw this he confirm two things, they have more blasting jelly, and they keep it with their weapons.

The Dude and Pipsqueak loaded up the stuff in the wagon the freedom fighters has as The Duke said, "We'll take this stuff back to the hideout… and move the blasting jelly to a better spot." "Good idea," Jet said to his group.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked in excitement as he wonder what kind of hideout they have as Jet look to the airbending monk as he offer, "You wanna see it?"

Katara zoom to Jet side and said very excitedly, "Yes, we wanna see it!"

(Cut scene)

The Gaang and the freedom fighters walk through the forest for a while until they ready an area with ropes hanging down as Zorin and Marvelous notice this as Jet said, "We're here."

"Where? There's nothing here," Sokka said as Marvelous said, "That because your looking down."

"What?" Sokka said as most everyone is surprise by Marvelous words but they moved on as Jet grab one of the ropes and held to Sokka as he said, "Hold this."

Sokka looked at it skeptically and asked, "Why? What's this do?" the rope suddenly pull up fast as it the rope was wrap around his wrist and he went up screaming as he hit into the branches.

Jet offer a Rope to Aang as he said, "Aang?" "I'll get up on my own," He said as he leap up into the trees using his air bending.

Jet turn to the Katara as he offer her a hand as he said, "Grab hold of me, Katara."

Katara was about to take it until she relies, "Wait what about-

She turn to Zorin and Marvelous but they show to be gone already as everyone looked around until a voice from above saying, "Hurry Katara, before Aang goes wondering."

She looked up and saw Zorin and Marvelous were using ropes they found and run up the side of the tree as they got pulled up as well.

Katara shrugs as she reach out to Jet and said, "Never mind, let go." Katara grab his hand as jet pull her into his arms as they got pull up into the trees.

The group soon arrived as Zorin was looking for Aang wondering where he ran off to while Marvelous was just being Marvelous as some of the female Freedom Fighters were seeing Marvelous as the calm yet mysterious bad boy. "Aang where are you!" Zorin called before Aang came zip lining by.

"Nice place you got here!" He called to Jet as he passed by.

"Well that answers that question." Zorin said as he looked around.

 **** ** _"Seems even in this day one can't keep an airbender sitting still for too long."_** Zaruba said as a joke as Zorin nodded to that.

Katara looked around as she saw the beauty of this place from up above. "It's beautiful up here." Katara said as Zorin looked around and smiled.

"Yeah natural defenses small room that the Fire Nation can't use any airships to get up here, and most of all they can't climb without being caught, there best bet to get to this place would be archers which I know of such a group that are now glorified guard dogs, or worst case scenario burn or cut down this forest to take away your ability to surprise them as well as your base, but even they wouldn't do that or risk removing valuable resources." Zorin said as he saw how this place had an excellent defense. "Basically the Fire Nation can't find you unless they start taking more extreme methods to do so." Zorin said as he saw this place was good.

"Hmm they probably won't go to such extreme methods unless given no other choice and even then they would need approval from the higher ups." Marvelous said as he leaned on the tree a bit.

"They would love to find you though wouldn't they Jet." Smeller Bee said as she arrived up top.

"It's not gonna happen Smeller Bee." Jet said as Zorin sighed.

"Don't underestimate them they will take extreme methods when pushed into a corner." Zorin said as Jet looked to him.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Jet said with a hidden trace of hatred as Zorin took it with stride.

"Maybe it would just goes to show once can't judge a book by its cover." Zorin said as he followed close behind.

As Jet grind his teeth a bit, his handshakes a little closely to his swords, but then Aang flew by given a small cheer, as Jet blink, he shakes his head and went down the path as Katara came up to him to ask, "So why does the Fire Nation want to find you anyways?"

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back," Jet explain as Marvelous listen with his ear closely as they began to talk.

"We've been ambushing' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em." Pipsqueak said, with Sokka is comically hopping behind the big guy trying to get by or something.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town," Jet said smiley but Marvelous gave a small frown of sort as he notice something wasn't right to what he said.

"That's so brave," Katara said with a blush to her face and then Sokka got get by Pipsqueak and went over to his sister side as he said, "Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a tree house."

Katara frown as she said, "Momo slap him." The lemur came out of nowhere and slap the water tribe warrior as he said, "Ow! Really?!"

Katara didn't answer him as they went on walking as she look to Jet to say, "Don't pay any attention to my brother."

"No problem. He probably had a rough day," Jet said as Katara asks, "So, you all live here?"

"That's right. Longshot over there? His town got burned down by the Fire Nation. And we found The Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home," Jet told Katara as she felt sorry for them.

"What about you?" Katara asked him as he stop for a moment as he said, "The Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever."

Zaruba and Doruba sense Jet person and pick up some Inga and something else, but before they could tell what, it quickly vanish as Katara told jet, "Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation."

"I'm so sorry, Katara," Jet said to her before they went on walking and caught up to the group.

(Later)

At the forest tree top Appa pop his head from the tree as it seem he found a new hiding place, but he scared the birds living in that part as well.

(Down below in the tree houses)

AS it seem most of the group another than Zorin were eating at the dinner table as Jet stood up on it as he told all the freedom fighters, "Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine."

Everyone cheers with Katara and Aang smile while Sokka cops an attitude and a scowling face, Marvelous ate his food as some female freedom fighters stood around him offering him more food and such. Zorin is sitting on a tree branch nearby as he hear what Jet is saying.

"I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey," Jet said as The Duke, without his helmet, climbs up the table, as he jump up a bit with his arms up with everyone cheering for him.

"Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees," Jet said as he prepares to take a drink from his cup as he went on saying, "Maybe they're right. (Everyone: boo) Or maybe ... they're dead wrong."

Everyone cheer loud and long that might have been heard throughout the forest, with Marvelous and Zorin they felt that hatred Jet just release as the madou picked up that something again but it was quickly vanishing before they could tell what it is.

Jet went back to his spot that was next to Katara as she said, "Hey Jet, nice speech."

"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today," Jet said as he was impressed but something else came to his mind but didn't show it.

"Well, he's great. He's the Avatar. I could use some more training," Katara said as she gave a blush as she is a novice.

"Avatar huh? Very nice," He said as he look over to Aang as he gave a smile said to him, "Thanks Jet, but you should know what Zorin is and what he does, I mean he's G-

Marvelous put a hand over his mouth and said, "Aang the last thing we want is you going on about Zorin, you never shut up. How about you let me tell the story."

Marvelous gave the message to Aang as it says, 'Keep your mouth shut about Garo,' as marvelous pointed out to Zorin on the tree branch as he said, "Zorin the golden spirit, been on the run from the fire nation and fight for the people against dark being known as Evil spirits, bring hope to those within their darkest time."

"Hmm been hearing a lot of rumors about the guy enemy to the Fire Nation but he can't be him can he?" Jet asked as he looked to Zorin as he saw anther Fire Nation Swine.

"Trust me it's like he said never judge a book by its cover." Marvelous said as he let go of Aangs mouth.

"Anyway we have to leave tonight." Sokka said as Zorin watched the scene.

"Sokka you're kidding me I needed you on an important mission tomorrow." Jet said as Zorin saw Jet caught Sokka in his hook.

"What mission?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked down before jumping down.

"Don't mind if I tag along do you, after all an extra set of hands could be useful." Zorin said as he landed as he looked to Jet.

"Sure go right ahead." Jet said as Zorin could literally taste the Inga and venom in Jets words.

'He's up to something.' Zorin thought as Zaruba could agree.

'Be weary of him Marvelous he's not someone we can easily trust.' Doruba said through their mental link as Zorin no doubt had similar thoughts.

(Later that night)

Zorin was in the provided room as he looked at the red scroll in his hand. Zorin knew it was from the Order as he smirked before pulling out his Madou Lighter and lighting the scroll causing the message to appear. "The Makai Priest of this Area requires your aid seek him out at the dam that releases steam and water for he will explain the aid needed." Zorin read as Marvelous smirked.

"So the Watchdog of this area decides its best to send the closest Knights to assist him." Marvelous said as Zorin looked.

"Don't worry after we help Jet tomorrow we'll check what the Priest wants if my hunch is right Jet isn't all there when it comes to his thoughts." Zorin said as Marvelous got the message.

"Alright I'll stay with the others then in case things go south but I'll be close so if you need help send a signal." Marvelous said as Zorin nodded.

"Got it." Zorin said as all they had to do now was sleep and take turns in case Jet tries to off them in their sleep.

(Morning)

Nothing happen during the night, other than foot step walking about, but mostly from freedom fighters on patrol, watching over things.

As the sun rises, Zorin and Sokka join in with Jet's "Mission", and watch the roads mostly, as Jet standing on a low branch from Sokka, Zorin was on the ground out of site if there were anyone that would come down the road.

Jet did a bird call down to the freedom fighters up the road as they answer back with a bird call of their own.

Sokka stab a jawbone knife into the tree and put his ear against it as Jet look up at him asking, "What are you doing?"

Sokka 'shh' him and said, "... It amplifies vibrations."

"Good trick," Jet said Impressed by it as Sokka nods to him.

Sokka puts his ear to the handle of his knife and listen carefully as he said in a whisper tone, "Nothing yet… Wait! Yes, someone's approaching."

"How many?" Jet asked as Sokka listen carefully as he said, "I think there's just one."

Jet does another birdcall quickly to signal to the others as the look back at Sokka and said," Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapon."

Sokka takes his knife out of the tree and looks down at the road and his eyes spot an old man with a cane in his hands walking down the road as Sokka said, "Wait, false alarm ... He's just an old man."

Jet didn't listen as he pull out his hook swords and jump down and surprise the old man as Sokka looked in horror, Zorin ready his sword just in case Jet attacks the old man for no reason.

"What are you doing in our woods, you leech?" Jet said in a hostel tone as the old man that sounded like a very old man as he said, "Please sir, I'm just a traveler."

Jet didn't seem to give a damn as Inga started to form from Jet as Zaruba pick up and that other thing he also picked up that seem to be lasting longer now, but cannot tell what it was yet.

Jet knocks the cane out of the poor old man's hand as he loose his balance for a moment before the old man back away in fear and turn around to flee with his legs can take him but ran into Pipsqueak and knocking him down.

As the old man try to crawl away, Pipsqueak put a foot on the old man back as Zorin can hear cracking bones as he can guess, arthritis problem to the judge of the old man hand which he use to hold the cane seem stiff and hardly move from when the cane was knocked out of his hand.

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?" Jet said threating with his swords as the old man said in a scared tone as Zorin can tell it was real, "Oh ... Please let me go ... have mercy ..."

"Does the Fire Nation let people go? Does the Fire Nation have mercy?" Jet said as he was bout kick the old man when he was down.

Before he could kick the old man, a red scabbard poked at his neck as Sokka use his club sword to hold his foot up, with everyone around as Zorin looked at Jet as he said, "That's enough Jet, no need to kick a weak old man."

As Pipsqueak do something until Zorin point the cane in his face, close to his eye as he said, "Don't even think about it, now off the old man."

Pipsqueak was a bit fearful to that as he backed away from the old man, as Zorin push Jet away with Sokka pull away his club sword as Zorin kneel down to the old man to help him up and put the cane in his hands, as he did that, given a quick pat around for anything, but found nothing.

Jet didn't like this as he quickly recover himself as he said, "Search him, he's fire nation."

Sokka step up and said, "He's an old man, he's not hurting anyone!"

"Have you forgotten then Fire Nation killed your mother?! Remember why you fight!" Jet countered as he glared at Sokka.

"You won't find anything I already checked him." Zorin said as he looked to Jet.

"Shut up Fire Bender!" Jet growled as Zorin could tell the Inga on Jet he wasn't a Horror that much was for sure.

"We got his stuff Jet!" Smeller Bee called as Zorin had checked that bag and found nothing there as well.

"This doesn't feel right." Sokka said as Jet looked.

"It what has to be done, now, let's get out of here." Jet said as he and his croup walked away while pushing Sokka out of the way. Zorin looked though as he knew something was up, as he wondered why they would take a bag with simple supplies and no weapons in it. It didn't make a lick of sense to him. Sokka looked to the old man as Zorin simply helped the old man up and gave him his cane back as Zorin looked to him sadly much like Sokka did before leaving. Sokka stayed behind before Jet called to him as he was still a bit angered. "Come on Sokka!" Jet called as Zorin was already ahead of Sokka.

(Later at the Tree Houses)

Sokka came to little quite area of the tree houses and try to put together what happen, with Marvelous and Zorin gotten for a talk, but before they could Aang came ridding in on a rope and said, "Sokka, Zorin, Marvelous! Look what the Duke gave me!

Aang is shown wearing a bag as he pulls a small pellet from it. With a sly grin, as with the pellet he tosses it next to Momo, where it explodes with a pop. Momo puffs up and hiss like a cat

Momo lunges for the bag and grab a few popping pellets himself and then sits on Aang's shoulder, tosses several pellets at his feet. Aang dances about wildly as he said, "Ow! Quit it!"

Marvelous turn to Zorin and asked, "How did it go?"

Zorin sighed and said, "The guy crazier than my brother when he chases Aang around, the guy attack an old man that barely could stand without his cane, and he producing Inga like he was bathing in it, just surprise the guy not a horror yet."

"Sound like you got a good look at his true nature, you should hear what stories I've been told, some say the guy is a good leader, but the worst friend you could have with most of the freedom fighters say he has a plan of some sort and he never tell what it is to anyone but only to his circle of trust," Marvelous said as he beginning to suspect something is off here.

Katara came down from a latter near the group as walk up to Sokka and said, "Hey, Sokka. Is Jet back?"

"Yeah he's back. But we're leaving," Sokka said as he look up at the group as they were both shocked as Aang said, "What?"

"But I made him this hat," Katara said as she shows a cap made out of stitched leaves with a flower on top, but the hat thing looks so bad, not even traveling hippies would wear it.

"Your boyfriend Jet's a thug," Sokka said blunt and simple as Katara had a disbelief look on her face as she said, "What? No, he's not."

"He's messed up Katara," Sokka saying it loud and clear for her but she does not believe and try to defend him saying, "He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life, a really fun way of life."

Zorin shakes his head as Sokka said, "He beat and robbed a harmless old man! Tell her Zorin!"

Katara look to Zorin as she waited for an answer as he said, "If you're going to ask if he a friend or not, a friend maybe."

Katara smile as Sokka frown and then Zorin when on saying, "But… He not an ally I would trust with my life."

Katara frown as Sokka smile as Katara still didn't believe as she said, "I wanna hear Jet's side of the story."

(Change scene)

"Sokka, and Zorin, you both told them what happened, but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?" Jet said as Katara was about to say something until Marvelous said, "So what you're saying is, if anyone from fire nation a bad guy?"

Jet looked at him and said, "No, I mean his living with fire bending that took over the village."

"Okay, let me rephrase. So what you're saying is, if anyone from fire nation, a fire bender, or they are living in the same village which some are earth kingdom people is a bad guy?" Marvelous said as Jet mouth twitch as Katara did know what to say as Sokka spoken up saying, "See I've told you, He beat up an old man."

"The man was an assassin, Sokka," Jet said as he pulls out a knife and thrusts it into a nearby stump. It is a sinister looking curved blade. There are four spikes evenly spaced along the grip, with enough space for fingers to go between them, and there is a ring on the butt of the knife.

Jet twist the ring as he pull out a small glass cylinder with a red liquid inside of it as he said, "See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me; you both helped save my life Zorin, Sokka."

As Katara was about to say something else saying until Zorin spoken up saying, "Hu? That weird, I never found a weapon that bulky or spiky when I patted the man down before anyone else did."

Jet looked at him as his hand twitch as he said, "He keep it in the bag he had on him."

Katara was about to say something else again until Marvelous pick it up and give it a look over and said, "It kind of hard to believe the old man had this on him at all."

"Why that?" Katara said she question all 3 of the boys as Marvelous said, "I found knifes like these that are made for practice, during my time as a pirate, but there something wrong with this knife."

Jet panic a bit as Marvelous bend it and break it with ease as he said, "Cheap metal, if this was stab in a person it would most likely break before it fully stab a person."

Zorin took the poison in the ring as he said, "Never seen red poison before, maybe purple or white."

Zorin brakes it open and took a sip of it as everyone was wide eye to this, and the look on his face as he taste it as he gave a weird look and he said, "Bitter fruit juice, who drink this stuff?"

Katara look to jet for answers as jet try to pull something out of his ass as it seem, "Maybe he wasn't an assassin and was delivering it, but I swear he had it on him."

Zorin pour the rest out the window and said, "Maybe, but do you have to go as far as kicking an old man when he's down."

"Or calling you a fire bender," Sokka said as Zorin look to him and said, "I am a fire bender Sokka, but I wish he would say it in a nicer way."

Katara didn't know what to make of this as Jet was caught red handed and was about to say something to him, but before he could someone came in as he said, "Hey Jet, we need you."

Jet got up smoothly and walks to the door as he said, "Duty calls, and we can talk about all this… misunderstanding later."

He got out of there as with his back turn to them with his face turn to rage as he bend the piece of wheat in his mouth.

Zorin looked to Katara and Aang before speaking as Katara glared at the trio. "Guys what was that he's not a Horror!" Katara called as Zorin looked.

"Your right he's not but what he's doing isn't right if anything he's probably just a puppet." Zorin said as Aang looked confused.

"A puppet?" Katara asked as Zorin began walking away.

"I need to head somewhere Sokka Marvelous keep an eye on Jet I'm heading over to the sealing ground." Zorin said as Katara looked confused.

"Sealing ground?" Katara asked as Zorin looked.

"Basically there is a seal nearby with a Priest as well like I had mentioned before he needs my assistance so I'll be back soon." Zorin said before leaving the hut and jumping to the forest floor.

Sokka looked at Marvelous who had his arms crossed with his eyes closed as the two knew they needed to keep a close eye on Jet if he tries anything.

(Meanwhile with Zorin later that day sealing grounds)

Zorin arrived at the geysers as he looked around for the priest as he knew the guy or woman should be here. That was when he turned and saw the old man from before as Zorin smirked at this. "Well I should have seen this coming." Zorin said as he looked at the old man Jet's crew had robbed.

"Yes it seems we both have our own situations." The old man said as Zorin did a respectful bow.

"Sorry elder if I had known you were the Makai Priest of this area I would have acted sooner." Zorin said as he didn't mean to cause the frail old man trouble.

"It no problem, as beside not my first rumble with them ether as they been trying to take me out for so long, if anything I would most likely show them a thing or two taking on someone like me, and keep up image as an weak old man make them blind to the truth is easy enough," The Priest told him as he turn and said, "Follow me."

Zorin nods and went with him as they walk down to the damn as the Makai priest said, "The seal is keep on the Dam, and for over 50 years many attempted by several people to break to seal without realizing what they were truly doing."

Zorin nods as he look over his shoulder and make sure no one was following them as he asked the old man, "Each person that try to do it had a shadow over them, each with a dark thought or some sort with a dark past maybe?"

"Hard to say on their past as we never look into them, but yes there was a shadow to say, seeming to whisper into the person's ear as each attempted is always the same break the dam and unleash death and destruction," The old priest said as they came up to the dam as he went on a bit more, "And I'm afraid it going to happen again soon, as those freedom fighters as they call themselves are always scouting this place."

"Could you reinforce the dam maybe or put up a barrier around it?" Zorin asked as the old man shake his head and said, "There no way to truly reinforce the dam without break the seal on it, and with most other seals can counter against each other and the seal on the dam is a special seal, no other is like, as many fear other seals would break the one on the dam it as well."

As they reach it as Zorin looked at it and said, "What's being keep seal here for many not to reinforce it?"

The old man had a look on his eyes as he said, "A legendary horror that made the land and its fall to its knees, as it bring misfortune and disease to everything and everyone, a horror that take a form of a serpent dragon."

 **** ** _"Itsumaden,"_** Zaruba said as it seem to know the horror the priest is talking about.

"So it's that powerful even knights can't cut it down?" Zorin asked as the priest shrugs and said, "Don't know, no knights were station in the area, nor any that were crossing by or can come, and so the priest from back then use his strongest seal as I witness it and seal it to the dam with the water behind it purifies any plague that the horror may still spread around, if he is to be release I have called forth a knight to help cut to so its evil will not shadow over the land as it had 50 years ago."

Zorin bows and said, "I will do anything in my power to slay the horror if its release."

The priest nods as he said, "Good to hear… but another issue I must also tell."

Zorin raise up from his bow as the old priest began to tell him, "If the dam were to be destroy itself, it will flood the river with a great wave of water, and in doing so, the village will be wash over and many people living there could die."

Zorin put something together in his mind, as he remember the freedom fighters has a small stock pile of blasting jelly, and with everyone been told Jet as a plan of push out the fire nation but never tell as Zorin said, "This is bad then, the freedom fighters been gathering Fire nation supplies and with it blasting jelly, and with the last raid they did and how everyone is talking, they may have enough to destroy the dam."

The old priest sighed in sadness and said, "Then it could be too late."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Zorin said as he walk away but stop for a moment and said, "If I fail to stop them… try to get everyone out anyways you can."

"I'll try, but my power isn't as great as it used to be, but I will try" The old man said as Zorin nods and said, "That all I ask."

Zorin went off and confront Jet and stop this madness before it's too late to stop it.

(Scene Break that Night)

Zorin arrived at the hide out just in time to see Jet, Smeller Bee, Sheers, The Duke, Pipsqueak, and Longshot leaving with the explosive jelly as Zorin cursed himself to see they were already on their way to get ready. Zorin then looked and saw Sokka, and Marvelous following the group of Freedom Fighters as Zorin knew they were in a pickle and most likely keeping an eye on them.

It was soon that they saw the sun was beginning to rise as they arrived at the dam as Jet was giving instructions to his group. Zorin arrived to Sokka and Marvelous as the two looked to him. 'What's going on?" Zorin asked quietly as he looked to the duo.

"We were right, looks like Jet is planning on blowing the dam." Sokka said as Zorin growled knowing Jet was just a puppet.

"We need to stop him now." Zorin said as the three were about to act before they were caught as Sokka was grabbed by his ponytail, Zorin was grabbed by his duster while Marvelous and Sokka had knives pointed at their necks.

"Where are you going little sneaks?" Smellerbee asked as Zorin growled at this.

"You are soo not as cute as your voice." Zorin growled getting the last one in there.

The trio were brought to Jet as Jet glared at Zorin and Marvelous. "Sokka glad to see you decided to join us, and brought two Fire Nation Swine's with you." Jet said as Zorin glared.

"You have absolutely no idea what you're doing by blowing up that dam." Zorin said as he glared at Jet.

"We heard your plan Jet you're going to flood that Earth Kingdom Town." Sokka said as Jet looked.

"Sacrifices have to be made for victory." Jet said as Zorin glared.

"No this isn't the sacrifice a protector makes, if you destroy that dam your just dooming your freedom fighters also, that dam it acts as a seal to keep a powerful Dark Spirit sealed up you can't go through with this." Zorin yelled as Jet could hear the whisper in his ears.

'Don't listen to him he's lying all three of them lie sacrificing the town will push the Fire Nation out.' The voice said as Jet glared.

"There's no dark spirit there just trying to save your allies Fire Nation Swine!" Jet countered as Zorin glared.

"The Dark Spirit is messing with your head Jet drown it out and think!" Zorin argued as he looked.

"Jet there's people down there, families, parents, children, men, and woman you can't honestly be willing to sacrifice them!" Sokka called as Marvelous looked for an escape route with his eyes.

"We can't win without making some sacrifices," jet said as Sokka points an accusing finger at Jet, as he said, "You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire!"

Seem Jet tricked Aang and Katara while Zorin was away, as Jet pull the piece of wheat from his mouth as he said, "Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do, and them."

"There a different between fighting a war, and just plain murder, and you Jet aren't fighting a war, you're just bat-shit insane," Marvelous said with a straight face as Jet gave a glare, he gave a nod to team as smeller Bee came up to him and strike the pirate hard behind his head, as Marvelous went down, his hand swipe something off of her without her realizing.

Sokka keep looking at Jet as he said, "I do understand. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want."

Jet sighed as he said, "I was hoping you'd have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice.

As it seem Pipsqueak and Smeller Bee were about to put the ropes on him as Sokka reacted but Jet was fast and he grab his hand with his hook swords as the two freedom fighters grab hold of him as jet said, "I can't let you warn Katara and Aang. Take him for a walk with the other two, a long walk."

Jet turn around as Smeller Bee pull up Marvelous up to his feet and Pipsqueak held to Sokka and Zorin, but Zorin stood in place looking at Jet as the big guy said, "Move it."

Zorin didn't budge for a moment as he said, "Count up your sins Jet, and make peace to your spirits, as if the dark spirit comes after you first and I won't be there… then there is no point saving you."

Jet hand crack as he ball them up, and when he turn around he saw Zorin was already walking away with Sokka and Marvelous with Smeller Bee and Pipsqueak behind leading them away.

(Later down the road)

As the three walk down a long path as smeller bee shove Sokka as she said, "Come on, and move along!"

"How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?" Sokka question them about their leader as Marvelous would question their sanity.

"Hey listen Sokka, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay," Pipsqueak as Zorin said, "Thing won't turn out okay of everything."

"And what do you know, you one of them, you problem ruin lives and destroy villages and homes," Smeller bee said as Zorin sighed and said, "I will emit the fire nation isn't as honorable as it should be and take more lives than they can count, but if you're going to play the same game at them… can you live with yourselves once you make more children become like you, without families or home, turn their happy lives into a life of destruction and revenge?"

"Speak for yourself," Pipsqueak said as Zorin stop and turn around with a look on his face with a look in his eyes as it put the fear into the big guy and the girl as Zorin, "Speak for myself? All I ever done is to help people, men, women, and children alike, I put my life on the line for strangers and at the end of it all I just become a forgotten memory and I'm fine with that, and beside their 3 things you should know."

"And what's that?" Smeller bee said as Zorin spoken up saying, "First you underestimate us."

Smeller bee piff as Pipsqueak said, "And the other two?"

"You're not keep an eye out on all of us," Zorin said as soon enough as the two freedom fighter look at their prisoners and saw Marvelous gone with cut ropes on the ground as they looked around and then Zorin walk up to them as he said, "And the 3rd thing is… next time use iron."

Zorin said as he shown his ropes as they were burn off as they were surprise by this, Zorin suddenly grab Pipsqueak by his arm and shirt, picked him up over his shoulder and throw him in the air as Smeller Bee is wide eye to this as Zorin throw the big guy into a fire nation trap.

Smeller Bee was about to attack him, until she got grab from behind and her arm in a lock behind her as Marvelous pop his head to the side of her as he said, "there's also a 4th thing you should know, don't let a pirate steal from you."

He show one of Smellers Bee's knifes as her eyes widen to that as Marvelous smile.

(Moments later)

Smeller bee was tied up hog style with fruit in her mouth as she struggle to get out and try to spit out the fruit, but it was jam in there greatly as Sokka was free of his ropes as he said, "Thanks guys, I guess I owe you two."

"Don't worry about it, and also the last thing you want to do is owe a pirate," Marvelous said joking a bit as Zorin looked at them and said, "We don't have much time Jet and the freedom fighter are setting up the blasting jelly as we speak."

"Where we are at, we might not make it in time," Sokka said as Zorin looked at him and said, "Then it best to warn the towns people if they have yet to evacuate, you and Marvelous can go warn them to help."

"What about you?" Marvelous said as Zorin show his sword and said, "To do what need to be done."

The pirate nods and went off saying, "Come along Sokka we have work to do."

"Hey wait!" Sokka said as he follow behind as Zorin turn and look for Jet.

(With Jets, Aang, and Katara)

It seems the water was being stubborn as Aang and Katara were already water bending the water out of the geysers. As they did this Jets had left to take care of his task as he looked to the sun. 'Don't blow up the dam till nightfall the Fire Nation will never anticipate it." The whisper said as Jet understood.

"Ok you two keep it up and I'll go check on the things with the others meet up with us at the hide out tonight." Jet said under the Horrors influence.

"You got it." Aang said as he and Katara kept water bending the water out of the geysers.

(Later)

Zorin arrived at the dam as the sun was beginning to set as the freedom fighters were almost done setting up the Blasting Jelly. "Zaruba how long do we have?" Zorin asked as Zaruba looked.

 **** ** _"Not long we need to hurry and stop them before it's too late."_** Zaruba said as Zorin cursed.

It was soon that Zorin was nearly hit by an arrow that he knew he was caught. Zorin knew Longshot knew he was here as Zorin quickly changed position to keep out of the archers range and get a better vantage point to find a way to stop this.

From the trees as Longshot quickly drew another arrow and fire it upon the makai knight as he able to dodge it and if Zorin didn't know, he would say Longshot is on par with the Yuyan Archers or close to them as they shot an arrow over a hundred feet away.

Longshot drew another arrow as he took aim again as Zorin ran behind a tree, he suddenly vanishes, Longshot look to the other side and saw no movement, the tree isn't that wide maybe hid, just enough for cover of some sort.

Longshot keep his eye open for anything as he slowly points his bow down as he look for and type of movement, and sees nothing and then he sees a flash of green as he fire at the area the green light dim quickly after that.

Long shot got down from the tree and check it out, as walked over to the dim green light, he had another arrow ready to take a quick shot if need be.

Dive through a bush and pull back his arrow and saw a piece of paper with green flame on slowly burning the paper and in the center of it, his arrow.

"What are you aiming at?" Zorin voice spoken up and echo around as Longshot stood up and ready his arrow as he looked around and try to figure out where that voice came from as it echo again saying, "Over here."

A flash of green as longshot fire again and once again this time in clear view he sees his arrow in a burning paper with green flame slowly burning it as Zorin said with his voice echo's, "What are you trying to hit?"

Longshot gotten another arrow and looked around him, as he waited for something, a voice called out, "Longshot, where are you? The fire bender escaped."

It sounded like Jet as it sounded like it came from another part of the forest as Jet follow it and sees where his leader is at and try to tell him Zorin is around.

Longshot rush to the thick area of the forest and try to catch up to his leader until he came to a clearing and spotted no one, not even his leader Jet as he looked around for him, and then Zorin voice echo, "Would you really follow him? Destroy the lives of other, making children orphans and become like you, all because the fire nation does the same?"

Longshot looked around and he had a panic look on his face as he just relies he expose himself in the open, as the sound of movement came to his ear, he turn to it and fire an arrow and hit a tree.

"You still have a choice… turn your back on the plan, tell Jet it's wrong, it's not right to take the lives of others," Zorin voice echoes all around Longshot.

The archer didn't know what to do as if he can keep this up, he didn't know what to do as Longshot spin around as Zorin said once more, "Don't make the mistake; don't put the blood of innocent on your hand and the hand of the others just to drive the fire nation out, other has try and gotten nowhere. Lay down your arms."

Longshot hands shake as he didn't know what to do, he won't even get a good shot if his hand keeps on shaking.

From behind Longshot as Zorin appeared, the archer turn around and point his arrow at Zorin as his hand keep shaking, the makai knight didn't look worry as he said, "What will other say to know they kill the live of families leaving children orphans or leave a couple without a child. All you guy will do is make things worse, lay down your arms… as I promise no harm will come to you or anyone else, no one has to die or hurt."

Longshot wanted to let go of the arrow but his finger refuse to do so, a struggle within started and ended as it came to Longshot… relaxing his bow and aim down.

Zorin watch as the archer drop his bow and arrow and keep his hand to his side as Zorin said, "Thank you."

Zorin walks pass Longshot and went on his way to find Jet as Longshot stood there thinking about what they were going to do, blow up the dam and wipe out the fire nation within the village along with everyone else, deciding it worth it… the war been going on over a 100 years and nothing have seem to change, and if fought like this… what different would it make him from the fire nation… nothing.

Longshot look at his bow and arrow, if he can't pull the shot… then he needs to redirect his target to something else, and he knew where to aim his arrow at.

(Sundown Katara and Aang)

As the air and water benders look around for Jet and his team, as they are doing a small celebration for a job well done filling the reservoir with the waters from the small geysers, as Katara wanted to celebrate the moment with Jet, given a chance to fight the fires that would be started by the fire nation, as she said, "I thought Jet would be here right now, where is he?"

Aang shrugs as he looked around and sees one of the lookout guys as he said, "I'll ask around, someone would have to know where Jet is at."

Use his air bending skill and floated up on a higher level of the tree house and went up to one of the lookout people as he tap on his shoulder as the guy said, "Oh, hey Aang, hear what you guys did, and good job."

Aang nods and said, "Thanks, but have you or anyone seen Jet around, he said he'll be here and celebrate with all of us."

"Celebrate? This is the pre-celebration, it party won't really start until Jet and his group complete the final part of the plan," the guy said as Aang got confuse on that as he said, "What plan is that, this is the first time hearing about it."

"Wait… you don't ether? Everyone thought you and Katara were let in on Jet's plan, only to be trusted with his group I thought," The guy said as Aang shake his head no as he said, "I don't know what the plan is ether, but you have any clue on what it is?"

The guy shrugs and said, "No idea, but I hear Jet were loading up all the Blasting Jelly for something, maybe a huge attack that would cripple the fire nation hold on the village, but that all I know of."

Aang scratch his head and said, "Would you know where he headed by chance?"

The guy thought for a moment and said, "From what I hear from the report just a moment ago, Jet and the group were headed out in the direction of the river maybe near the dam at best."

Aang nods and said, "Thanks for that, you can get back to… whatever it is you're doing."

The guy nods and said, "Alright, enjoy your time." Aang jump back to Katara quickly as she asked, "So what did you find out."

Aang had a look of worry on his face and didn't know what to say to her, but he started from what he was told.

(Later with Katara and Aang)

The two ran to the dam and saw that the final set up was completed as Katara and Aang were wide eyed. "This can't be right... Aang tell me Jet isn't about to do what I think he's about to do." Katara said as she had hoped Aang, Zorin, and Sokka were wrong.

"I'm sorry Katara but they're going to blow up the dam." Aang said as Katara couldn't believe it. "I have to stop him." Aang said as he opened his glider to try and stop Jet.

"But Jet wouldn't do that." Katara said but when Aang was about to fly Jet stopped him by pulling away his glider which Aang had to airbend to keep his footing.

"Yes I would." Jet said as Katara was wide eyed at this.

"Jet why?" Katara asked as she realized Jet played her for a fool.

"Because he's being used as a meat puppet by a Horror." Zorin called as everyone looked and saw him leaning on a tree.

"How did you escape?!" Jet called as Zorin smirked.

"Simple you used rope not chains." Zorin said with a smile while showing a green flame in his hand. Zorin then jumped down after putting out the fire as Zorin looked.

"Jet stop this you're not thinking straight the Horror it's messing with your mind feeding off your hatred torts the Fire Nation so it can use you to escape." Zorin said as Katara and Aang were shocked at this.

'He lies he's just another Fire Nation monster who's using these good folks to gather information he's a spy.' The voice whispered into Jet's ears as Zorin looked.

"Jet that Horror it's whispering into your ears it's trying to use you for its own ends and once it's done it will devour you and all the other Freedom Fighters and then go to the next town and spread blight before devouring them!" Zorin roared trying to get Jet to see reason.

'Don't listen to him he's a Fire Nation spy trying to turn you from your brave path and noble goal! Think about your family who the Fire Nation stripped away from you!' The Horror whispered as it needed Jet to unseal it soon.

"Jet listen to your heart you know this is wrong!" Zorin roared as Jet then decided.

"SHUT UP!" Jet roared charging at Zorin with his swords ready as Zorin quickly back flipped away to avoid the attack.

Zorin dodge with ease but jet keep going at him, as it seem the shadow around jet is getting darker, now visible for everyone to see as Katara and Aang saw this and became very worry, with Jet his face is getting re with rage, as he hears the voice keep whispering to him, 'Kill him, slice him up, chop him to bits. Death to the fire nation!'

"Death to the fire nation!" Jet roar out as he push Zorin back into a tree then he dodge the freedom fighter attack, as the hooks sword it left a huge gash on it, bigger gash than an axe could make, with Zorin notice this as he dodge out of the way as his thoughts were, 'The horror is channeling his rage into strength, but if this keep up his heart may go out.'

Jet came down on top of Zorin with his hook swords, Zorin raise his sword and block it, as Jet tries to pull away Zorin weapon but he held on tightly as he said, "You leave me no other choice then."

Zorin drew his sword with his right and held the scabbard in his left, he throw off the hook swords and twirl his sword and sheath together and held in a defensive stand as Jet charged at him.

Zorin twirl his weapons around to block and deflect Jet's attack, as Jet hook one sword to the other and swing it at him, Zorin hit it away with his sword and got up close up to Jet and hit him hard with his scabbard, trying to get him to kneel down but that didn't do a thing.

Jet roar out as he slash against Zorin pushing back into the forest as Aang and Katara went after them.

Zorin landed his feet against a tree ash kick off at Jet as he came out, and kick him in his face, making the freedom fighter leader flip in the air and land on his feet using his hook swords as support and recover quickly.

Jet huff and growl out as he slash his hook swords around as Zorin dodge the attack, and then jump over him and make him smash into a tree, as Jet roar out as he turn around and slash at Zorin greatly, as he block it, he counter bonking Jet's head with his scabbard and daze him for a moment.

Zorin knee him in the gut, as Jet got the wind knock out of him, as it gave Zorin a moment to reverse grip his left as he sent a punch at jet as he said, "Wake up!"

Punch Jet into a tree, dropping his weapon and falls down to on his rear with his head drop, as Zorin took a moment to breath as it took so much to hold back as Zaruba shake his small head a bit said to him, "Nice punch, but next time use your other hand."

"Sorry about that Zaruba," Zorin said and soon after Jet open his eyes as rage filled his face, he stood up ignoring the pain around him that been dealt to him.

"Stand down Jet, your; outmatch," Zorin said as Jet didn't stop as he said, "I'll stop… once you're dead!"

Jet charged at him, until a blast of water hit him, as it slam him back into the tree and soon ice incase his entire body and the ice chill him down too as Katara came in and stop him from going any further.

With his sword out of reach and his hands, arms, and legs stuck in ice, as Jet look too Katara as she has tear in her eyes as she said, "I trusted you… You lied to me, you're sick and I trusted you!"

Zorin put a hand on her and calm her down as he said, "Calm Katara, as I said, he was a puppet, his thoughts weren't his own."

Soon enough a loud bird ball came as everyone turn their head to it, then Jet gave a bird call of his own as Katara said, "What are you doing?"

"You're too late." Jet said as he gave a smile that could belong to someone wicked as Katara said in horrified, "No!"

Aang open his glider but one of the flaps was broken and didn't open all the way, as Aang didn't notice it until he try to fly off but crash down in a spiral way.

Katara ran to Aang to see if he's alright as he lift up and said, "Sokka and marvelous are still out there, they are our only chance."

Jet keep smiling as he said, "Any second now, that dam will be gone." After a moment… nothing happen, not even a boom as Jet has a look and said, "Any moment now."

.

.

.

And still nothing, as Jet got angry and said, "Where's longshot?!"

An arrow was shot by his head as Jet flinch, with a shot like that, he only knew one person that can make a shot like this, out of the trees Longshot making his present known as Zorin said, "Longshot is no longer a part of your plan."

"You turned him against me!?" Jet called as Zorin glared.

"No he just realized that you guys are acting no better than the Fire Nation." Zorin said as unlike Azula who uses people's darkness to turn them to her side Zorin goes to peoples light to make them join him because it's the right thing to do to fight as one who protects. "You lost Jet now we're going to leave you here until your mind is your own once more hopefully the Dark Spirit won't be much of a problem now that it won't be getting out anytime soon." Zorin said as Jet growled at him.

'Desperate times calls for desperate measures... use the alternative it's the only way to free these lands of the Fire Nation Swine.' The voice whispered to Jet as Jet knew it was his only shot left. Jet then began to do the bird call once more but this one was of a different bird as Zorin knew that bird call since in mythology this bird was said to arrive when the threads of fate become aflame and once the fire reaches the end of the thread all life ends. Zorin and Longshot looked to the dam with wide eyed just as the sun fully set making way for the moon as soon the dam exploded as someone had set up a fuse that would lead a fire to the blast jelly and detonate it.

It wasn't long till the dam exploded releasing all the water that as with the explosion a dark smoke was released as everyone was wide eyed. The village was flooded but that wasn't the worse of it as from the black smoke the Horror that was sealed within these lands was released as the Geyser area exploded and formed the Horror as Jet was wide eyed at what he had just unleashed. The Horror known as Itsumaden roared as it released a stream of flames from its body as a poisonous gas was released from its body.

Zorin saw this as his shock soon made way for rage as he glared at Jet. "JET!" Zorin roared in fury as his mouth released the green flames like a dragons roar as Jet closes his eyes but saw the ice was melted instead. Zorin then charged at Jet and brought him to a choke hold from behind and forced him to see what he had just released. "See that?! You just unleashed that Horror!" Zorin roared as Katara and Aang had never seen Zorin so angry before it honestly scared them. Jet struggled to get free but Zorin used his skill to make Jet get on his knees as he forced him to look at the Horror as it roared and rampaged savoring its long awaited freedom. "If that thing isn't stopped hundreds of lives will be on your head not mine, not the Fire Nation, not even your Freedom fighters but your head!" Zorin roared as he tried to make Jet see what his own hatred had unleashed even though the Horror used Jet as a puppet to release it.

Jet was now feeling the full weight of what he just did as Zorin glared at Jet. Zorin though Fire Nation had tried time and time again to keep him from unleashing this but instead Jet had only listened to the Horror who was just using him to release itself. "What have I done?" Jet finally said as Zorin let go as he then began to make his way to the Horror.

"Jet if neither I or Marvelous can take down the Horror get to your hide out and tell everyone to run I won't let anyone die here this day other than me." Zorin said as he had the Garoken ready as he was going to face the Horror.

"But how can you stop that thing it's huge!" Jet called as Zorin smiled.

"Really for me that thing is just another night at the office, basically hunting Horrors is what I do for a living." Zorin said before he jumped off the ledge and began jumping from tree to tree to get to the Horror.

Aang and Katara is surprise by this as they never seen Zorin in action like as he going to take on horror and it seem he wasn't the only one as Longshot took one of Jet's hook swords and ran off the cliff as everyone is surprise by this as Aang said, "Longshot!"

The archer vanish in the trees as Aang was about to go after him until Katara held him back as Aang said, "Katara, let me go. I got to help."

"I can't let you Aang, Zorin said to keep out of his business, this isn't a job for the Avatar," Katara said as she like it or not, Aang could not even match a horror power right now as he only master air, and little water bending, and if he did his glider is broken and would be defenseless.

(The freedom fighters)

As the small group of Jet's inner circle stood nearby as they look up in the sky as the moon was blocked out by a serpent looking creature with red eyes and orb down its body glowing in the darkness, as everyone is shaking and could not move, the horror look down at them seeing his first meal in so long as he gave a roar, and charge at them.

Everyone scream as the horror came at them with his jaw wide open, until a Green fire ball came out of nowhere and hit the dragon at the side of its face hurting it.

Everyone is surprise by this as they turn their head and see standing on the top of the tree line was Zorin as he held his sword out, with this one of them said, "A fire bender save us… but why?"

The horror recover from that attack and look over to Zorin, as when their eyes meet, the horrors blood red glowing eyes became a bit brighter as the horror in a very deep voice with a roar said, "Makai knight!"

*Insert Garo: Guren no Tsuki OST 1-10

Zorin stood ready with his sword as he slide it against his arm as he said, "Come get horror."

Itsumaden roar and charged at Zorin as the young makai knight charged at it too with flame going down his blade, the two unleash a fire at each other, as the dragon fire a blast, Zorin slash the air creating an arc and again behind the first, as the first flew at the horrors attack and cancel it out, as the 2nd one hit the horror, as the green flame burning out all the dark mist around the horror as it roar in pain.

Zorin wasn't done yet, as he charged at the jump in the air with his sword about to stab it, but before he could, the horror teeth clamp down on it and brought Zorin up in the sky with it, as he held on for his life, he wonder what the horror might do, as it throw Zorin in the air above it, open its mouth and look like he was going to shallow him whole.

As everyone witnessing this gasp to the site as it seem their savior was about to be eaten, someone with a bow pull back real hard and let go, letting the arrow fly out in a blue streak of light and hit into the horror's eye, with the horror roar out in pain and now blind in one eye.

Everyone turn to see Longshot standing on high ground with his bow out and one of Jet's swords on his back to what he use to get down to the forest floor safely.

Everyone cheered for Longshot as he help turn the tide of battle with a shot of his bow and arrow, as Zorin witness this as he keep falling and said, "Thanks longshot."

Zorin look down at the horror and said, "Its time I finish this."

Zorin aim himself at the horror as he fell as the horror try to see with its other eye, seeing Zorin coming down on top, given a roar before building up energy for an attack, as it fires and put Zorin up in smoke.

(Aang and Katara)

"Zorin!" The two yelled as they just witness this friend being blasted by the horror and they didn't want to believe this was the end of him… and it wasn't, as a gold light shine from the smoke, everyone eyes became focus on it and what came forth from it.

(The battle area)

As the golden light shine through the smoke, coming out in a blaze of green flames, as Garo came forth with his sword in hand as everyone gasp to this as they are witnessing a being that only said to be myth, stories of the golden spirit, Garo the Makai knight has come.

Garo gave a roar as he held his sword over his head, coming down upon the horror and then cut it down in half, from its head to the end of its tail.

As the horror just got slain as it body exploded in green flames and sends a shockwave all around it, as all the poison gas and diseases it had release became cleanse.

*End song

Appa came around as Sokka and Marvelous witness the acting of Garo as Marvelous said, "Seem like he did it by himself."

Sokka sighed and said, "Good, the last thing I wanted to do was fly near it so you can jump off like a maniac to kill it."

"And where the fun in not jumping like one," Marvelous said with a smile as Sokka had a look on his face as he said, "I don't understand you guy."

Sokka flew down around to where Garo was at, as he saw the Bison coming around, he jump into the air and into Appa's saddle and vanish out of site in a flash of gold.

(Katara and Aang)

Katara and Aang looked at Jet who looked practically lost as Katara couldn't help but pity him. It was the Appa was heard as Aang and KATARA smiled to see Sokka, Marvelous, and Zorin on Appa as Zorin jumped off and looked at Jet.

Zorin actually pitied him a victim to his own darkness. "Jet." Zorin began as he looked at the lost freedom fighter. "You're at a crossroad now with four choices, go back to the beginning and find out where you went wrong, go left to see if there will be people who will help you, go right to find why you fought to begin with, or go forward and see where the road takes you." Zorin said as Jet didn't look to be listening. "No one will help you up though because you'll only fall again so you have to stand on your own two feet." Zorin said as he began walking away to Appa as the Gaang hopped onto the Bison and flew off leaving Jet there.

(Later in the sky)

"Looks like everything turned out well." Doruba said as Marvelous sat with the group.

"Yeah good thing I sent you guys to evacuate the town but you already thought of that right Sokka?" Zorin asked as Sokka smiled.

"Yeah my instincts told me that." Sokka said as Zorin smiled. "Besides sometimes there right." Sokka said before Zaruba spoke.

"You do know we're going the wrong way right?" Zaruba asked as Zorin snickered.

"And sometimes there wrong." Sokka said before having Appa change directions.

(With Longshot)

Longshot and Smellerbee had gathered up Jet as they began clearing up the hide out since now that the town was gone a lot of these kids needed good homes. Jet was trying to figure himself out while Smellerbee was trying to help him. The Duke and Pipsqueak had already left as it seems the team was breaking up. Longshot was packing gear preparing to make his way to Ba Sin Sei with Jet and Smellerbee before he heard a bell ring. Longshot looked and saw a masked child or spirit as it held a scroll to him.

Longshot carefully took the scroll and opened it and found a message addressed specifically to him.

'If you wish to fight as one who protects follow the light into the dark and find the hope that lies within. There we shall meet and judge your worth.' The message read as Longshot looked to it before the scroll turned to ashes as the bell sound was heard once more as Longshot was surprised to see the being was gone no doubt it's job being done.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go new chapter now excuse me while I go hunting for the next chapter of Avatar the Last Airbender so leave a review and like always ja ne.


	10. Chapter 10

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Yo Knight Bros what's up! Now then most of you may or may not have been receiving updates for my fics. I will say I have updated the following fanfics In case you guys didn't get the memo. The fics are as followed.

End of Evangelion Genesis of the Power Rangers: Number of Updates 2.

Life is Bizarre: Number of Updates 1

ESKK: That is all now please read this fanfics because I am still waiting for reviews on them before I continue them.

(Start Chapter 10)

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

Zorin had set up the tent as he and Marvelous had ended up with a tent. Zorin's reason... to get Katara off his back about not setting up a tent during their camps. He usually tried to gather fire wood... until last time when Sokka caught him snoozing on the job using the gathering fire wood as an excuse to sleep and not get yelled at for it. Marvelous ended up going with Katara as the group decided if Zorin was getting fire wood he needed a chaperone to keep him from lazing around.

Zorin was looking for something as he noticed a certain piece was missing as he looked to Sokka. "Hey Sokka can you pass he Rain Tarp?" Zorin asked as Sokka smiled just as Katara walked with the Fire Wood though hers were sticks while Marvelous had logs of burnable wood and materials.

"Way ahead of you." Sokka said before tossing the tarp into the tent.

"Uh last I checked we needed that in case of rain." Zorin said as Katara agreed.

"Yeah you were supposed to set it up Sokka." Katara said as Zorin felt a headache coming on.

"Aang we're going to need diplomacy here and it's your turn." Zorin called as he walked away as he knew they should have bot multiple tarps and sleeping bags at the last stop. But he didn't listen to himself since no one really listens to his advice and now an annoying argument was going to spark.

 _ **"Don't worry Zorin it will get better... soon hopefully."**_ Zaruba said as Doruba chuckled.

 _ **"Good grief these young people argue over the smallest of things."**_ Doruba said as Marvelous walked away to set up the fire bit.

"Mind I help with the fire pit Marvelous?" Zorin asked as Marvelous shrugged.

"If you can light it go ahead." Marvelous said as he began digging up the pit with Zorin's help.

(Meanwhile with the arguing siblings)

"Ordinarily, you or Zorin would be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not. Besides that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket," Sokka said as he went back setting up the last few bits of the tent as Katara counter, "But what if it does rain?"

"What if it doesn't? Then I would have put up the tarp for nothing," Sokka said as he spreading his arms wide in exasperation, not really caring for his sister option.

"You're infuriating!" Katara said to her brother as he counter, "Katara, why don't you worry about gathering firewood, because that kindling is looking pretty sorry, even Marvelous have a better amount."

Looking over Marvelous pile to the stick Katara is holding, she throw them at Sokka and said, "Well, if you don't like my firewood-

Sokka shield himself from the sticks, before he stands with an angry face as he said, "Fine by me, if you're not gonna do your job.-

He pull a rope and brought the whole tent down as Zorin sighed to this with Aang walking up to them holding some food and said, "What seem to be the- hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?"

The siblings turn away from each other in anger with their arms folded as Zorin started to tell him, "They started arguing about stuff with Katara angry at Sokka by not putting up the tarp and Sokka told Katara she didn't bring enough fire wood, which should be enough to what we got already, and both of them kind of… drop their jobs."

Aang thought for a moment and said, "How about this Katara and Sokka take a break, while Zorin and Marvelous set up the tent and the fire, deal?"

"Fine!" The two said before the two went off into their spot to cool down from their argument as Marvelous got up and said, "I'll set up the tent, you start the fire."

"Fine by me," Zorin said as he lay some rocks around for a fire pit before adding the logs and sticks to it, as Marvelous pull the tent back up and tied it down, Aang settling another argument with Momo and Appa about a melon as Aang cut off a small piece for the lemur and giving the big piece of the bison.

(Later looking over a valley)

As the group of 7 (counting Doruba and Zaruba) as Aang started to say, "There it is, guys, The Great Divide."

Katara smile to the sight even the sun set make it look nice as she said, "Wow, I could just stare at it forever."

"Okay, I've seen enough," Sokka said as he turn around and walked away as with Marvelous did the same but giving a shrug Katara turn to her brother and Marvelous s she said, "How can you not be fascinated Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world, same to you Marvelous."

"I'm more of a sea man, seeing the site of a rainbow, discover new island or giant sea monsters," Marvelous said and for him If you see one hole, you see enough, as for him this was no different as Sokka said to her, "I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away."

"I do enjoy the site of a lot of things but from the air is a different story," Zorin said as he got up and sigh in disappointment as he does enjoy the view of things.

Soon enough a guy ran pass Sokka as well shoving him away as he said, "If you're looking for the canyon guide, I was here first!"

Marvelous and Zorin sighed as they opted to stay out of this one unless they need to jump in. But chances are it won't be happening unless there's a Horror involved. The guy looked over to the group as Katara was intrigued. "Oooh canyon guide sounds informative." Katara said as Zorin looked.

"Katara this is a Canyon in the Earth Kingdom comprised of Earth he's probably an Earth Bender and not, you're typical Tour Guide. Trust me I should know I went through here a couple times with him." Zorin said as Katara looked.

"Wait you've actually been here?" Katara asked as Zorin sat cross legged and nodded.

"Yeap and now that we met this guy I can say we are probably going to end up on some adventure that Aang gets us into." Zorin said as Sokka looked.

"Are we actually that predictable to you now?" Sokka asked as Zorin nodded.

"Trust me though you still find ways to surprise me." Zorin said as Aang understood since he did tend to sometimes get them into trouble.

"Besides the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help." The man began but Zorin cut him off.

"Or another Earth Bender!" Zorin called as he knew if the Earth Bender has the gift for this line of work he or she can guide travelers no problem.

"Shut up and he is taking my tribe across next!" The man called as Sokka was behind him the whole time making a bla, bla motion with his right hand before he looked and saw what Sokka was doing.

"Calm down we know your next." Sokka said as Zorin looked.

"You guys wouldn't be calm if the Fire Nation destroyed your home and forced you to flee! My entire tribe has to walk hundreds of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Sei!" The man said as Sokka gave to two Fire Nation Traitors/Makai Knights an apologetic look knowing it was their nation he was talking about.

"You're a refugee!" Katara said as she looked to the man.

"Tell me something I don't know." The man said as Zorin and Marvelous looked to the path as they saw a large group of people coming torts them.

"Oh crap I think we've stepped on the proverbial bomb field." Zorin said as he thought that guy had dressed in a familiar fashion.

"Is that your tribe?" Katara asked as they were too far to see.

"No their not Katara but we might as well leave now before we end up in a crossfire." Marvelous said as he heard of these two tribes from his crew.

"He is very much right, that's the Zhang Tribe a bunch of low lives and thieve. They've been the enemies of my tribe for a hundred years." The man said as Zaruba sighed.

 _ **"Yes all due to a misunderstanding on both sides."**_ Zaruba said silently but Zorin heard this as his great grandfather was around during that time. He may need to ask him about this later in case he needs to end this feud right here and now.

The man then whistled to the bandit like people as he clearly didn't like them. "Hey Zhang I'm saving a spot for my tribe don't even think of stealing it!" He called as Marvelous saw the guy just dug his own grave a bit.

"Where are the rest of the Gan Jin still tidying up their camp site?" The Gan Jin man said as Zorin felt a headache coming on.

Marvelous smirked at them as he clearly liked these Zhang people. "I can get to, liking these guys." Marvelous said as they seemed like his group of people. Does what they want when they want and kicks rules to the curve. "They would have made incredible Black Lotus Pirates." Marvelous said as he knew Arcadia would have loved to have them aboard.

"Of course you would be." Doruba said to his partner as he knew how he liked to travel with no rules.

"Yes! But they sent me ahead to hold a spot for them!" The man countered as Zorin's eyes twitched a bit.

"Ok we see messy wild people who are too stubborn to let the past stay in the past against neat and tidy yet jut as stubborn people with the same problem but possibly with sticks up there asses." Zorin said as he could feel the headache already.

"Didn't know the Canyon Guy took reservations." The Zhang Chieftess said as Zorin noticed a young girl with her about the Gaang's age as she looked to the path behind her as if she was hoping someone would be arriving soon. Of course she opted to do this outside the Chieftess notice as Zorin saw a bit of family resemblance between the two. Either the Chieftess was that girls aunt, mother, or if he's daring enough to say it out loud grandmother.

"Ha, of course you didn't! That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang. So unorganized and ill-prepared for a journey," said to them as the Zhang tribe members yell out in protest, as Katara and Aang, look at each other worriedly, with Marvelous and Zorin were watchful of anyone if case if they attack out of anger or a potential horror among them with this much hate Inga is in the air, but soon enough large pile of rocks being levitated up and thrown away to show the canyon guide who was standing behind where the rocks used to be.

"Sorry about the wait, youngsters. Who's ready to cross this here canyon?" The old earth bender said as he spotted a familiar face and said, "Oh Zorin, nice seeing you again."

Zorin groaned to the old man and said, "Hey Po." (The Canyon guide did not have a name and mostly listed as minor character, so we're going with Po)

Po walked up to Zorin and said, "Back again to get you through the great divide?"

"I hope not," Zorin said to him as the old man as he still remember the last time he was being guided across, and they got attack by a canyon crawler that smell food crumbs off of someone shirt, as it turn out it was Po as he was getting something to eat before doing his next group guild and didn't clean himself off.

The Po look to the others and said, "Alright, who wants to get across?"

The guy came up and said, "My tribe is. I was here first, my party's on their way."

"I can't guide people who aren't here." Po said as the Zhang tribe started to walk up, as the girl that is with them seem sad or disappointed for some reason as Zorin saw this.

"Guess you guys will have to make the trip tomorrow." The Zhang leader mock the guy as she walk by with her tribe.

The man's eyes twitch for a moment as he look down the road where his Tribe is supposed to come up at as he saw something and said, "Wait, here they come!"

A group of clean, finely dressed people are shown coming toward the other tribe, and the Gaang as the girl from the Zhang tribe smile at this for some reason.

The Zhang leader look to the Po and said, "You're not seriously gonna cave into these spoiled Gan Jins? I mean we're refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter."

Po did not know how to respond to this as the man that ran ahead of his tribe to save a spot for them started to say, "We've got old people who are weary from traveling."

"Sick people get priority over old people."

"Maybe you Zhangs wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs."

"If you Gan Jins weren't so clean, you wouldn't live to be so old."

As things began to heat up as Zorin rub his head and said, "Now I am started to feel a headache going on." "Tough luck," Zaruba said to his partner in the link.

For Katara wanted to resolve this quickly as she, whisper to Aang, "Well Aang, ready to put your peace-making skills to the test?"

"I don't know, a fight over chores is one thing, but these people have been feuding for a hundred years," Aang said as he doesn't know if he can resolve this kind of problem, even one that been going on over 100 years.

"Everyone listen up!" Katara began as Zorin saw this and walked over to Po.

"Hey Po I'm going to need podium pretty soon." Zorin said as even Po can see things was about to heat up.

"This is the Avatar." Katara began as Zorin began returning to Aang. "And that is the Gold Spirit and if you give them a chance I'm sure they can both cone up with a compromise that will make everyone happy." Katara said as Zorin raised his right index finger up.

"Give us a moment to deliberate." Zorin said before he and Aang turned around. "Ok Aang I have a plan just follow my lead and act like it was your idea." Zorin whispered before Aang nodded and the two turned around as Zorin gave Po the Signal and Earth Bend an Earth Podium.

"Ok here is how things will work the two tribes will share the Earth Bender but the sick and elderly will travel ahead on Appa here (points to Appa) and meet us at the other side of the canyon. We will have two of our group stay with both Tribe and act as a liaison with a third member of our group acting as a neutral party and keep things civil but this will only be if we need to set up camp." Zorin said as Aang saw the idea.

"Yeah you guys can either agree or no one gets the guide understand." Aang said as the Zhang and Gan Jin grumbled but reluctantly agreed to this arrangement.

(Later)

Zorin was leaning on the wall as Zorin looked to Sokka and Katara. "Ok before we start Sokka you'll be with the Zhang don't burn down the Tribe." Zorin said as Sokka grumbled.

"I don't firebend." Sokka said as Marvelous sighed.

"Momo slap him." Marvelous said as Momo quipped and jumped to Sokka before slapping him.

"Oh come on!" Sokka called as Zorin turned to Katara. "Katara your with the Gan Jin don't wash them out to sea." Zorin said as Katara nodded.

"Got it." Katara said as Sokka then turned to Aang

Once the Elderly and sick were loaded up Aang rubbed Appa's head. "Sorry Appa you'll have to do this on your own." Aang said as Appa simply moaned.

"Aang this feuding Tribe stuff is serious business are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked.

"Don't worry an Air Nomad us usually the best for disputes like this since they are considered wise, plus since he's the Avatar making peace is built into him." Zorin said as Sokka sighed. "Don't worry I've walked this place many times we should be fine." Zorin said as that did not help.

Zorin looked at the Gan Jin and saw a young man quiet handsome but shy in socializing but with a strong sense of leadership discretely sent glance to the girl close to the Chieftess as when Zorin saw the girl return the glance and the two smiled candy blush Zorin saw it as clear as day.

'No way Zaruba you see this?' Zorin silently thought to his partner as Zaruba nodded.

 _ **'Yes quiet possibly a case of star crossed lovers.'**_ Zaruba replied as Zorin hoped they had a better chance at live then he did.

(With Po)

"Ok everyone here comes the bad news. No food allowed in the Canyon. It attracts dangerous predators!" Po called out as the tribes began complaining. "Oh you babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry or dead?" Po asked before Earth bending a Pilar up for him to stand on. "Now we're heading down in 10 minutes all food better be in yer gut or in the garbage!" The Guide called as that was the signal to start eating. The Zhang ate like bandits and such which Marvelous joined in on while the Gan Jin ate with elegance and grace.

"Wow Marvelous may have found his long lost family." Zorin joked as that earned a laugh from Sokka.

As the sick and the elderly were secured on Appa as Aang hanging on the side of him and said to the sick and elderly people, "Appa's going to take good care of you 'till we get there."

Aang drop down to and look to Appa as he said, "See you on the other side, buddy! Yip, yip!" Appa roars and takes off, as Zorin watch as the flying Bison takes off into the distant as Zorin said, "I hope they can last until the tribes are across."

He pull out some dried meat from his pocket and chew on it, as he might as well enjoy eating at this time while it last, and keep his energy up because he might going to need it.

(Later)

Both tribes started to walk down the path as the Gaang and Po walked ahead to make sure things are safe for everyone.

When the group came to a gap as Zorin knew what going to happen next as Po earth bend a bridge from the side of the canyon wall as Aang seem impressed by that as he said, "Nice bending!"

"The job's much more than bending, kid. Folks want information," Po started to say as he turn to everyone behind the Gaang as Zorin said, "Here we with the story of the angry earth sprits."

He knew there no such thing, but he not going to tell everyone that the Great Divide was made by a mix of a nature and a horror, according to the Makai history that is, even he could he won't as that story is just too long to tell, and doesn't have a proper ending as they never told whatever happen to that horror.

Po turns to the two Tribes and started to say, "Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by earth spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice."

When Po pause for a moment, a quake happen as rock from the upper area of the canyon wall as people panic Po Earth bend the rocks and boulders to a safer direction and miss the walkway of the pathway down.

"He, he; he, guess the spirits are still angry! Hope you all brought sacrifices," Po said making a small joke about it but to tell the truth he was worry a bit, For Zorin and Marvelous as their Madou partners pick up as Zaruba said, _**"That wasn't a natural Quake, something cause it."**_

 _ **"That's not good,"**_ Doruba as Marvelous asked, "Is it a horror?"

 _ **"Hard to say, but whatever caused the quake, it's big,"**_ Doruba said to Marvelous.

 _ **"We better keep out guard up, even last time we were here, there wasn't Inga's as before, but with the two tribes,"**_ Zaruba is hinting at as Zorin whisper, "Inga is surrounding them, keep your senses on high alert."

"And sound out if a horror comes around," Marvelous said to his Madou partner.

"Understood/got it," both of them said as both Makai knight held their hands close to their swords as they travel on.

When everyone was at the bottom of the Great divide as Po said, "Okay, everyone stand clear of the wall." Next thing he did is throws the boulder and destroys the bridge he had made just minutes ago.

"Why'd you do that?" Aang asked as Zorin answer him saying, "If these tribes are running away from the fire nation, its best to destroy the path so if any fire nation forces do catch up, they cannot get down here safely."

"He's right, better safe than sorry as he once said to me when I guided Zorin here before," Po said as Zorin pointed out, "That was you, as I remember saying something else like, you had food crumb on your shirt."

Po rub his head in embarrassment at that as he needed a quick meal, and Zorin was the one ended up saving him, keeping a secret of his to himself.

"Right… you did say so, well anyways onwards," Po said as he was about to go on with the guild until something from the dust pick him up as Zorin pull his sword and said, "Again!?"

Aang blow the dust away and revile a canyon crawler as Sokka ran up and said, "We gotta help him!"

Sokka throws his boomerang at the crawler, which it throw Po off to the side hard and soon enough came after Sokka, as he said, "Okay, now we gotta help me!"

Katara comes to his aid and does water whip on the crawler, but she is quickly thrown aside. Aang jumps down and sends a multiple blasts of air at the crawler push the Crawler away.

As it side across the ground, Zorin came running up as he held up his sheath weapon, jump up at it and smack it away hard as it drop down out cold.

After things settle down, Zorin turn around and rush to Po as he was the one that got attack first as Aang came up and asked, "What was that?"

"Canyon Crawler, and a single one thankfully but if there one, there are bound to me more of them," Zorin said as he Check on Po with Katara looking over him as she said, "Your arms, they're broken!"

Zorin check himself and sees Katara is right, even see a dent where a bone could have pop out from, lucky it didn't as if those Crawler caught the smell of blood, then they would be in big trouble as Zorin said, "Help me with his arms."

Po had a sad look on his face and said, "Without my arms, I got no bending. In other words-

"We're trapped in this canyon," Aang said in an almost panic tone, as Zorin spoken up saying, "Come on, don't say that, we can still get out, it will just take longer than we might hope." Trying to stay positive and use his medical teaching to good use, mostly to treat himself if he had a broken bone and no Makai priest to help treat it so the best thing he can do is make a splint from some wood planks and some rope thankfully both tribe had on hand, and a cloth to wrap up the other arm with.

(Moments later)

As Katara help Zorin with the splint as Marvelous stood guard around just in case more crawler came around as Aang and Sokka stood by as the water tribe warrior said, "I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like canyon crawlers."

"It's the Zhangs! They took food down here even after the canyon guide told them not to," the Gan Jin leader said as he points and accuse the Zhangs.

"What? If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins!" The Zhang leader counter back at the other tribe.

"I hope you're happy! We're stuck in this canyon with no way out!" The Gan Jin leader called out as Zorin saw the two possible couple from both tribes looked to the other worriedly from the back no doubt to keep out of their tribes notice.

"You have no on to thank but yourself food hider." The Zhang leader countered as Zorin had enough.

"Oh everyone shut up and calm down we're all stuck here for now big whoop so we can either wait for another Earth Bender to pass by so we can send a signal to him or her to help us! Or we can wait for the guide's arms to heal so he can get us out. Our final option is to work together to figure out another way so unless you all want to stay here and murder each other before more crawlers arrive I suggest you all shut up and make your own camps!" Zorin yelled as he knew this was a delicate situation but he needed to get these two tribes to suck up their pride and work together to get out.

"Ok then!" Aang called out as he jumped to a high point to keep an eye on both Tribes. "We'll travel in two separate lines since we can't get along so like the Gold Spirit said our friends will act as liaisons between the tribes any problems you have with the other tribes either tell the messenger or your representative and the messenger will tell the other to hear their side of the story and once that happens will settle the dispute then and there." Aang said as they were going to act as a neutral party here. "So we'll travel in two lines Gan Jin on this side Zhang on the other." Aang said as the two tribes nodded as this opted Sokka to travel with the Zhang while Katara went with the Gan Jin as Zorin and Marvelous helped the old guide travel.

Zorin watched the two tribes walked as the two from before lagged behind their tribes as they looked at each other worriedly before they did the ever so slightest sign which was the Gan Jin boy tugging on his collar while looking away while the Zhang girl kicked a rock as for these two Zorin saw they promised to meet up later.

Once they left the old man smiled and sighed as he saw the two. "Ah young love seems those two were drawn to each other, maybe it's the Spirits way of trying to make these two tribes make peace." Po said as Zorin then smiled sadly remembering his own failed love life.

"Yeah... young love." Zorin said as he remembered his own childhood.

(Flashback Zorin Fire Nation)

Young Zorin in his prince outfit was snickering as he and Zuko had done it again. They had pranked Azula... hard and she wasn't too pleased with it which opted them to scramble fast. Azula never sees them coming as Zorin was hiding a bit waiting for Azula to give up, or for her to catch Zuko and their mother to scold her for it. Of course when that happens Zorin would probably have a scolding waiting for him as well but hey totally worth it if it means knocking Azula down a few pegs and probably humbling her.

As Zorin hid he carefully lifted the lid of the large potted plan he was hiding in as he looked up just enough to see Azula run by with paint and dirt on her as she was livid. No doubt she was still hunting him down as when she was out of hearing range Zorin snickered at this as once Azula was gone Zorin was about ready to hide again before a certain set of eyes came into view. "Hi Zorin." The girl Zorin's age said as Zorin yelped in surprise and caused the Jar to fell as Zorin looked shocked.

"Ow..." Zorin groaned as he looked to see none other than Ty-Lee who smiled at him.

"You ok?" Ty-Lee asked as she looked to Zorin who smiled.

"Yeah." Zorin said as Ty-Lee giggled at Zorin trying to look tough while getting up.

"Well you did prank Azula again but if you want you can hide out with me for now." Ty-Lee said taking Zorin's hand into her own two hands causing him to blush as his crush was holding his hands.

"Y-yea sure." Zorin said as Ty-Lee so began taking Zorin to the perfect hiding spot.

(Flashback End)

Zorin and Marvelous helped Po up before they began walking away to Aang as Zorin prayed that if those two truly were in love they had a better shot then he did since his own love was off with the circus unaware he was still alive. "Ty-Lee... I'm sorry." Zorin said silently as he truly did miss her. His heart never truly recovered from having the girl of his dreams thinking he was dead.

(Scene Break that Night with Katara and the Gan Jins)

The camp was set up as the Gan Jins had the tarps set up as the young man from before was looking to the Zhang camp with a look of longing in his eyes as he wondered if the girl from before was ok and was eating her fill with her Tribe. "Shu come join us." Came the voice of the Gan Jin leader as Shu walked over to his tribe's fire as he saw next to the leader. "Katara please meet my grandson Shu." The Gan Jin leader said as Shu nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Katara." Shu said but he wasn't really interested as his mind was elsewhere mainly on that girl over at the Zhang Tribe.

"Now, let's enjoy our time," The Gan Jin leader said as he pull out a piece of bread from his sleeve as Katara gasp and Shu had a disappointed look, as the elder man offer food to Katara as he said, "Would you care for some bread, Katara? And Shu have a bite, you will need to keep up your energy."

"So it was you guys who had food!?" Katara said to the elderly man as it was he and his tribe that brought food down with them that attracted the Canyon Crawler as the Gan Jin leader said, "Oh come now, you really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should my people go hungry when the sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces?"

Katara seem hesitates but reach out and said, "Well, I guess it's okay if everyone's doing it."

"I don't feel like eating right now," Shu said as his tribe broke a rule which lead them to be trap in 'The Great Divide', and it seem dishonorable, even for a tribe of themselves, maybe the other tribe would do the same but he would not blame a person from there.

Katara did take the bread buy split it in half for him as she said, "Your grandfather is right, you should keep up your energy, some of my friend are just preserving their strength."

Shu took a moment to think, as family he did not know he could trust he would not take food from, but a stranger that willingly to help, he might as well So as he took the bread and nibble on it, and soon enough Katara asked, "So why does your tribe hate the Zhangs so much?"

"You seem like a smart girl Katara, I bet you would enjoy hearing some history," the Gan Jin leader said to Katara giving a brief history of their tribe.

(Story time)

(-Not a flashback because that involve people who did living 100 years ago-)

"The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei, was an earth bender warrior who was assigned an important duty, transporting our sacred orb from the great eastern gate, to the great western gate." The Gan Jin leader spoken as the image show a man dress in white robes was handed an orb with a swirl in it and held it up to the eastern gate as light from the sun shine through the hole above the gate onto the orb.

"Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun's rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual. But as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang, a vermin named Wei Jin, who looked at the orb with envy." The Jin Wei ran across miles of land of rock and forest behind him before a club trip the man down and the orb flew up and into a wild looking man's hands that had a look of greed on his face as he saw the orb, and wanted to keep it for himself.

"That coward Wei Jin knocked Jin Wei to the ground, and stole our sacred orb," Wei Jin Ran away leaving Jin Wei on the ground, the image fade as the story came to an end

(Story time end)

"Our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang," The Gan Jin said with upset tone in his voice at which made Katara turn her head to the other tribe with an displease look on her face, as for Shu as he saw Katara has fallen to the story telling his grandfather had told.

(The Zhang tribe)

Sokka was poking at the fire as he as bored and hungry, and Marvelous look to be just hungry as he keep his strength up just in case a horror attack tonight if it revile itself, and then the Zhang leader offers pieces of meat to them as she said, "Care for some meat?"

"Would I?" Sokka said as he took it and started eating it a Marvelous look at the offer piece for a moment and said, "Why not."

Meanwhile the girl was off to the side as the Chieftess saw her as she sighed and three a large piece of meat to her which she caught by accident. "Eat up you need your strength if we're going to be stuck here for a while." She said as the girl nodded.

"Alright auntie." She said as Marvelous looked

"Yes that's my niece Yu Lin she's going to be the next chieftess one day though." The chieftess said as she looked to her niece.

"Hmm looks like a tomboy to me." Marvelous said as the Chieftess laughed.

"Yeah I'm so proud." She said but Marvelous saw she had a lot on her mind at the moment.

"I know what you guys must be thinking we're horrible for endangering everyone by bringing food down here." She said as Marvelous sighed.

"I'm not really upset you did what you had to do so your tribe can make the trip better, you did it at your own risk, but I have a hunch the other tribe had brought some as well." Marvelous said as the Chieftess smiled a bit.

"Well looks like great minds think alike." She said as Marvelous smirked.

"Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years." The Chieftess said as Yu Lin looked upset by that as if she wanted the conflict to end.

(Story Time)

The screen showed the area where the last story showed where the Gan Jin leader, Jin Wei was attacked but in a more cartoonish or comic like format. "Our Four Father Wei Jin was leaving the Western gate from our village when he saw a figure in the distance." She began as the screen showed Wei Jin running before he looked and saw the Gan Jin man from the other story, Jin Wei. "It was a man from the Gan Jin Tribe, Jin Wei collapsed on the ground. Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him." The Chieftess said as Wei Jin kneeled next to Jin Wei to help as Wei Jin then pointed to something. "Jin Wei was transporting sacred orb a very powerful relic used in his tribes redemption ritual." She said as it showed the same orb with the swirl in it.

"Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds but Jin Wei insisted that the orb was more important and asked him to take it back to his tribe." She said as Jin Wei pointed to the orb and the direction his tribe was at. "Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could but as Wei crossed the border to return the orb to Gan Jin territory he was arrested." The Chieftess explained das it showed Wei Jin grabbing the Orb to take it back to the Gan Jin but as he passed the gate was soon attacked by soldiers who swung their swords at him knocking him down.

"Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed they sentenced him to 20 long years in prison." The Chieftess told as it showed that Wei Jin was very angry that he was being punished for simply trying to help.

(Story Time over)

"We Zhangs will never forgive that injustice." The Chieftess said as Marvelous felt there was more to the story as if that was the case then what was the reason for the Gan Jin's hatred.

"That's just terrible." Sokka began as he then saw the meet that was untouched. "You're gonna finish that?" Sokka asked to which the woman simply kept eating making Sokka sad.

That was then Yu Lin stood up hiding some of her food outside of everyone's watch save for Marvelous and Doruba as she walked over to Sokka. "Excuse me Sokka... can I talk to you for a bit?" Yu Lin asked as she needed some help and since Sokka lived with his very Gan Jin like sister Katara he assumed he could help her with her problems.

"Oh uh Sure." Sokka said as he stood up and the two walked off away from any prying eyes.

(Back with the Gan Jin)

Shu walked over to Katara as he tapped her shoulder catching her attention as he looked to Katara after hiding the food he himself snuck in which he wasn't going to eat. "Excuse me Katara I was hoping I could have a few words with you in private I need someone to talk to." Shu said as Katara looked.

"Oh um Sure no problem." Katara said as Shu nodded since he felt Katara would be best to help him since she lives with her brother who is very Zhang like in demeanor. Katara then stood up and followed Shu to a different spot as Shu needed some advice bad and as far as he could see Katara was the only person he could trust with this problem.

(With Aang and Zorin)

The two were sitting by a camp fire as Zorin saw the two camps of tribes as Zaruba looked. "I can smell the food all the way over here." Zaruba said silently as Zorin nodded. "Yeah." Zorin said as Aang looked as the two sat around their own camp fire provided by Zorin.

"Yeah but I don't think I can get these two tribes to stop arguing over everything. Plus our biggest problem is getting out of this Canyon." Aang said as Zorin chuckled.

"The only way they can get out is by working together and right now I see about two people one from each tribe being the means to do it." Zorin said as Aang looked.

"Wait how?" Aang asked as Zorin smirked.

"Tell me Aang are you familiar with the tales of star crossed lovers whose factions are bitter enemies but the two meet by chance and in turn fall madly in love with each other?" Zorin asked as Aang got the story.

"Oh..." Aang said as if they can push these two to come out and admit that they were in love maybe they can stand a chance.

"Now Aang I feel when morning comes these two Tribes will probably be at each other's throats so I have the story prepared to make them stop. But you have to tell it so here is the major edit version of Jin Wei and Wei Jin's story with the secret behind the Redemption ritual that day and what really happened as far as they are concerned." Zorin said as he began telling the lie to his friend knowing this lie may be the only way that the two lovers of the tribe may finally be together without fear of their tribes. A story of another pair of star crossed lovers who to this day the woman had left her tribe for unknown reasons.

(With Katara and Shu)

As Katara and Shu were away from the camp site of the out of site and out of hearing range as Katara said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Shu took a moment as he started acting weird and nervous as he almost ashamed to tell but shallow any fear he has and started telling, "I need advice, and someone who is willingly to listen."

"Ah… okay, but why not ask someone of your tribe, I sure they can give better advice of things," Katara said as Shu shake his head and said, "It something I cannot ask them… as it involves a girl I like."

(Sokka and Yu)

"A boy I like very much," Yu started to tell Sokka as he said, "Is it guy across from you at the fire before?"

Yu made a gag sound and said, "That guy is more of a mess than my tribe combine, not him."

(Katara and Shu)

"Oh," Katara give a smile to Shu as she asked, "Who's the lucky girl, the girl across the camp fire I believe?"

"What? No-no that my cousin, not her," Shu said before he took a deep breath and said, "It's a girl that… my tribe may not approve… at all."

Katara now has her full attention to the boy as she said, "Go ahead and tell me, I won't judge you at all."

Shu nods to her as he began to say, "I do not want to bring shame to my tribe… but I cannot stop thinking about her." Katara gave a smile as she knew Shu is in love.

(Sokka and Yu)

"Can't stop thinking of him." Yu said to Sokka as he did, "Uh-huh." Sokka didn't really much care as it sounded like the girl is very much in love with a boy, and he hardly had that kind of thing… other than maybe Suki, but he listen anyways he just say, "Uh-huh" a lot as she talk.

(-Here comes a back and forth talk between the two-)

Shu: She's beautiful.

Yu: He's Handsome.

Shu: She brave.

Yu: He's not as afraid.

Shu: strong.

Yu: A gentleman.

Both: And she/he perfect.

(-Back to normal-)

(Katara and Shu)

Shu smile before he frown sadly and said, "And yet, I just feel like my family won't accept her, and may forbid me of seeing her again." Katara had a sad look as she does feel bad for him.

"Well how can I help then?" Katara asked as she looked to Shu.

"I was thinking once we're out of the Canyon she and I would sneak away from the Tribe and Elope but... I'm next in line to lead and I just can't abandon my tribe like that. Even if it is for love because that would just make me selfish." He said as he sat on a rock as Katara sat next to him.

"Well if you want my advice I say you should go for her, you can't worry about what other people may think." Katara said as she tried to think what her own dad had told a friend of his when he wanted to date a girl from their tribe. "If you like her and she's nice enough you should take the chance, if you feel she's out of your league then try to get her because its normally girls like that who surprise you the most." Katara said as she looked at the sky. "I mean I've never dated anyone before but you clearly love this girl enough to consider eloping with her, so it must mean she may be worth it." Katara said as she looked to Shu.

"What I'm saying is that you should try and reach out to her alright and tell her what you're thinking and if your tribe doesn't approve, then I don't think your tribe is worth leading if you have to give up the girl you love." Katara said as she was basically telling Shu it was ok to be selfish for his heart.

"Alright... I think I understand, thanks." Shu said as he had some more questions. "But mind giving me some pointers, see she's a bit like your brother so I was hoping you could give me some ways to woo her." Shu said as Katara looked surprised.

"Well... if you want my opinion I say bring her meat, if she's like Sokka then that's the quickest way to her heart. Though beyond that try and be more open to her thoughts also." Katara said as Shu looked.

"So if she uses a rain tarp for a blanket in a tent we share your saying to let her and hope she's right?" He asked as Katara was about to say no but remembered that he needed dating advice and that may very well be counterproductive.

"Well you should do that at your own risk, I will admit you can never be too careful, but I would look at the sky and if it's cloudy suggest the tarp alright." Katara said as Shu nodded.

"Thanks." Shu said as Katara nodded.

"Look Shu life is to short alright. We are all like leaves, here one day gone the next so while your here live your left to the fullest." Katara said as Shu nodded and smiled.

"Well I think we should head to bed." Shu said as he got up and yawned in a sort of fake way. "I'll see you in the morning." Shu said before he headed back to the camp.

(With Sokka and Yu Lin during all this)

"Ok so you're worried your family won't like this guy, so if he's a gentlemen he's very Gan Jin like right?" Sokka asked as the girl nodded.

"Alright I'll be blunt I don't know about how to help you but I do know that if the boy really is someone who has caught your eye then try doing the things he likes to do, don't change who you are but just do things to let him know your open to trying his way of things also, if he feels a tarp needs to go up then do it, I'm not saying be a house wife or something but if he's going to some prissy fancy party then try an dress similar you know." Sokka said as Yu Lin understood.

"Now for me I found Katara likes a lot of pretty handmade stuff on her birthday so if you want to catch his eye try giving him things that are handmade alright because even if he doesn't like it if it came from your hands and the heart it will mean a whole lot more for him then some stupid statue with jewels." Sokka said as Yu Lin smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, well I'm heading to bed a Zhang Warrior such as myself, needs to be at the top of her strength." Yu Lin said before she began heading to her camp just as Marvelous appeared.

"Hmm looks like she may be in love with someone from an enemy tribe." Marvelous said as Sokka yelped.

"What?" Sokka asked as Marvelous smirked.

"We'll see later tonight just try and stay up." Marvelous said confusing Sokka to no end.

(Later that Night once everyone was asleep Gan Jin Camp)

Katara yawned a bit as she got up to grab some water to drink as lucky for her water wasn't really food so she grabbed a sip. But when she did she saw outside her tent Shu was up and about heading away from the camp to a different location as she was confused. "What is he doing up?" Katara asked as she got up and began to follow him. Lucky for her she learned a few things from Zorin when he hunts Horrors and thus knew how to sneak pretty well. Katara followed close behind and saw Shun look around to make sure he wasn't being followed like he had something to hide.

(In the Zhang Camp)

Marvelous was leaning against a large rock with his eyes closed when a shadow passed by him as when the shadow passed Marvelous opened his eyes and saw Yu Lin walking out of the camp looking suspicious and hoping no one would be following her. As she walked Marvelous shook Sokka awake as Sokka shot up with a line of drool on his mouth as Marvelous made a be quite gesture and pointed to Yu Lin who was heading out of the camp.

"Come on." Marvelous said as he grabbed Sokka and began leading him to follow Yu Lin.

Marvelous using the skill he was taught and learn with Sokka just following his movement as they follow the girl to where ever she is going, as she stop for a moment too looked around before heading off to some pillars and hid behind it. Marvelous did a hand movement saying 'Follow' to Sokka as he nodded as they both went off.

(At the pillars)

Yu Lin looked around and whisper loudly, "Shu? Shu?!"

"Yu, over here," Shu voice answer as Yu turn and saw Shu came out from behind a pillar as Yu smile and ran to him to hug him, as she ran into him hard and wrap her arms around him tightly as Shu lost his breath from that and try to gain it back before Yu let off a bit before Shu hug her back.

Both of them let off as Shu started off, "I'm glad to see you again."

"Me too," Yu said with Sokka and Marvelous peek from behind a rock as they keep themselves hidden, same thing for Katara on the other side of things as both group watch and look in surprise at this as Katara had no idea, but knew what Shu meant now for his tribe would not accepted the girl, as he meant a Zhang.

Sokka could not believe the girl fell for someone that is like him, as he thought the Gan Jin tribe are a bunch of stuck up noble people with stick up their asses, for Marvelous as he smile at this as it seem better than reading from a book.

"I don't know how long I can keep with my Aunt, she so… hard headed of me being the chief of our tribe," Yu said as Shu said back, "Same thing with my grandfather, believing I should be honorable, but I cannot agree with him anymore, when he and everyone else brought food down here."

"Same here, my tribe brought everything down, including a hog, I don't even know how they hid something like that, it's our Tribes fault we're stuck down here, and only the strangers are helping us when we can help ourselves," Yu said sadly as Shu grab her hands and said, "Then let just run away, the both of us together, we can leave it all behind, and start over."

"But I can't, even if I could, what about you, would be dishonorable to just leave your duties behind?" Yu said to him as Shu took a breath as he said to her, "A life without the person I love isn't a life at all… I cannot bare to think being without you." Yu was touch by those words as she look deep within his eyes as he look into her eyes.

"Shu."

"Yu."

The drew close to each other before they gave a kiss to one another, as Katara smile at this seeing a beautiful site, even with the bad blood between their two tribes, somehow love finds a way.

Sokka look to Marvelous and said, "How long are we going to squat here? My knees are killing me."

"Be quite," Marvelous said as eh bump Sokka a bit as he lost balance on his heel and feel back with a loud thud and give a pain cry, which spooked the couple as both of them drew a weapon of some sort as Shu said, "Who goes there? Show yourselves!"

"Nice going genius." Marvelous said to Sokka as Sokka didn't know if the guy meant himself or Sokka. Marvelous then stood up and walked out as Yu Lin was shocked to see the two.

"Wait did you two follow me?" Yu Lin asked feeling a bit betrayed even more so if her aunt had sent them.

"No we followed you on our own choice." Marvelous said as Sokka raised his hand.

"I was forced to come along when I was sleeping so I'm kind of the victim here." Sokka said as Marvelous picked up a rock.

"Besides it looked like someone may have tailed Shu as well." Marvelous said before he threw the rock as Katara was wide eyed that Marvelous knew she was here but before she could act the rock hit her head hard as she yelped in pain as the couple heard this. "Now come on out Katara before I have to drag you out." Marvelous said as he looked to Katara.

Katara of course came out as she was laughing nervously as Sokka looked. "Ok is there anyone else we don't know about hiding out somewhere?" Shu asked as he didn't need any more people to find out about this. He and Yu Lin both agreed to make sure close to no one knew about this secret relationship.

(With Zorin and Aang)

Zorin was watching the whole thing through a telescope as Aang watched through a similar one while Po was sound asleep. "This is wrong." Aang said as he watched.

"If it is why are you watching?" Zorin asked as this could help them stop this little tribe war thing.

"...Shut up." Aang said as he was in a corner there.

(Back with the Secret Meeting)

"We're sorry for following you two we didn't know you wanted this a secret." Katara said as she looked at the two young lovebirds.

"It's ok I do suppose we did look suspicious when we got up and left this late." Shu said as he Yu Lin nodded.

"Yeah but how are we supposed hide this then I mean especially after what the Gan Jin did to the Zhang." Sokka said as Katara looked confused.

"What they did, I would be more worried about the Gan Jin's reaction after what the Zhang did." Katara said as Marvelous face palmed himself.

"Idiots we have a bigger problem then who was right and who was wrong, I don't normally get involved in this sort of thing but you forget that whatever happened in the past doesn't matter because these two are proof that the two tribes are capable of making peace." Marvelous said as he looked to the two who blushed at this.

"Yeah but..." Katara said as Marvelous looked.

"But nothing if these two can make peace now then the tribes can move forward to the future as one tribe." Marvelous said as Shu looked shocked.

"Wait you're going to help our tribes make peace?" Shu asked as Marvelous nodded.

"Yes though I don't exactly have a plan as of yes but if your two tribes start a major fight be ready to defend the one you love most." Marvelous said as Yu Lee nodded and she and Shu traded some food they snuck from their tribes.

(That Night in a Dark Cavern)

A cloaked figure was sitting in a meditative pose as he was speaking an unknown language as an incantation as before him were chains and a seal as the chains had talismans on them as the unknown figured continued to incantation. As he spoke he then opened his topaz and crimson eyes causing the chains to shatter as the seal was broken as a being inside began to move. "Now be free once more my pet and devour all humans who enter this divide." He said as inside the cave a dark glow came showing the shadow outline of a large wyrm like creature as it roared no doubt enjoying its freedom once more.

"Now next stop the Fire Nation, I believe that young Princess should get her formal education of being a Makai Alchemist." He said as he stood up as he grabbed his scarred face and neck. "Damn you Ursa... you and all those in the Makai didn't recognized my power this world will turn to ash and from it only darkness will be left." The man growled as he hated them the bloodline of the Golden Knight. "I will have great pleasure in watching your despair as the world around you comes to an end and knowing your children have failed and in turn you have failed." He said as once he finds Ursa he will enjoy that look of despair she will have.

(Scene Break the Next Day)

The two tribes were heading down the path as Marvelous had caught up with Zorin and Aang as the trio looked upon the tribes making sure they made it safely. Once they were passed Katara came through last after Shu went through as with her on the other side was Sokka after Yu Lin came through. "Hey Katara is their anyway the two tribes can get along, long enough to get out of this canyon?" Aang asked as Katara looked.

"I don't know, the Zhang really wronged the Gan Jin, Wei Jin attacked Jin Wei and stole the sacred orb... but there's a boy in Gan Jin who's in love with a Zhang." Katara said as she wanted to help the young man be with the love of his life but didn't know how.

"Yeah I mean I'm not into all that mushy love stuff but even through Wei Jin was falsely accused those two don't deserve to have their tribe's hatred ruin their relationship." Sokka said as he looked.

"Alright then I think I may have a plan." Aang said remembering Zorin's plan if the Tribes got at each other's throats. "Ok then I need everyone to gather at the base of the Canyon Wall." Aang said as Zorin and Marvelous nodded as the two ran to catch up with Aang to get everyone situated.

(At the Canyon Wall Base)

The two tribes were starting to hurl insults at each other just as Aang arrived followed by the two Makai Knights. "Please everyone as soon as we all get out of here the sooner we can all eat the go our separate ways. But I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff." Aang said as that sparked some opposition as the two lovers in their tribes looked very worried now.

"The Zhang can climb the wall with their long disgusting finger nails." The Gan Jin leader said as Yu Lin looked at her finger nails and she had cut them and cleaned them so she wouldn't get Shu's hands dirty who didn't seem to mind dirty hands.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to the Gan Jin unclipped finger nails is a crime punishable by 20 years in jail." The Zhang leader countered as she won't forget their injustice.

"Why you dirty thief." The Gan Jin Leader growled as he knew she was implying that their story of was truth while theirs was wrong.

"You pompoms fool!" The Zhang leader countered causing a huge argument as the two tribes were now hurling insults at each other as they were both pretty pissed while the two star crossed lovers tried to hide it but they were worried a fight might break out.

"GUYS FOCUS!" Aang roared as Zorin knew Aangs go to advice will cause a fight. "How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, actions will." Aang said as he tried to defuse this situation as that was the sealing nail.

"Perhaps the Avatar is right." The Zhang leader said as Yu Lin knew that tone she used it was one when she was about to fight a Gan Jin.

"Yes perhaps he is." The Gan Jin said with the same tone that Shu knew all too well as Zorin sighed.

"Nice going Aang." Zorin said with a hint of sarcasm as Aang just started a fight as Aang was wide eyed to Zorin as that was the voice he uses when Aang either messed up badly or messed up in a way that helps with one of Zorins' back up plans.

"Harsh Words will never solve our problems." The Zhang leader said as the Gan Jin leader glared.

"Action will!" He roared as the two then drew forth their weapons as they then charged at each other with trained ease and swung their weapons at each other causing Aang to yell in shock.

"To the death and let this be the end of this Rivalry!" The Gan Jin leader said as Aang was wide eyed.

(With Katara)

Katara went to Shu as the young man was now worried that whoever won this fight he would lose his love forever as Katara shook him. "Shu get a grip do something!" Katara yelled as Shu looked.

"What can I do if I try and break it up the entire tribe will fight and it will be a blood bath." Shu said as he didn't want to lose Yu Lin.

"But if you don't Yu Lin will die." Katara said as Shu looked worried before he remembered what Marvelous said.

'Be read to defend the one you love most.'

"Katara... if I don't make it back... please you and your friend protect Yu Lin." Shu said before he charged forward just as Yu Lin did the same.

(With Sokka)

"Ok this is bad and if we don't do something a lot of people will get hurt." Sokka said as Yu Lin was worried for Shu.

"Please stop this." Yu Lin said as she wanted this fight to stop but if she did anything she would only end up hurting Shu.

"Look Yu Lin remember what Marvelous said, be ready to protect the one you love most." Sokka said as Yu Lin saw that Shu was also willing to sacrifice himself for her.

When they first met he was injured while she was hungry so the two found shelter during that snow storm and traded medical supplies for food. At that moment that year ago it just clicked for them like they found their soulmate.

Yu Lin roared as she charged forward as she drew her own weapon which was a very large Two Handed Sword as her clan saw this.

(To the Spectators view)

Aang, Zorin, and Marvelous saw this as soon they saw Shu and Yu Lin charged as the tribes expected the heirs to come to their leader's aid but to their shock the two turned their weapons upon their own leaders, Yu Lin stopped her aunts weapon and forced it away while Shu did the same with is long sword. Now this was a shock to everyone who wasn't aware as the two had turned their weapons on their own tribe as the two lovers stood back to back with each other.

Many had mixed reactions but most of all the leaders reactions were a flurry of emotions, betrayal, confusion, and even a bit of rage as they tried to figure out why their own family would turn on them for the opposing tribe. But when they looked closer they saw the two were trading blows in fact they were trying to keep their own tribes from destroying each other's. "Grandfather, stand down I don't want to end up doing something I'll regret if you hurt Yu Lin." Shu growled as he glared at his grandfather. If Shu was going to die he'd rather die with Yu Lin by his side.

"You two auntie I don't want to hurt you but if the feud with the Gan Jin hurts Shu in anyway I'll put an end to it starting with you." Yu Lin threatened as the two were intent on protecting their lovers.

"What is the meaning of this Shu?" the Gan Jin Leader said to his grandson as the Zhang leader look to her niece as she said, "Why are you raising a sword to your kin Yu?"

"Because this cannot go on Auntie!" Yu said to her aunt as she is tired of all the fighting as Shu began to say, "We are both sick and tired of fighting that been happening. Zhang this, Zhang that… but what about us, as you told me grandfather we must be honest and noble and be the better ones, but all I see we're hypocrite to it all."

"We blame the Gan Jin for every bad things that been happen to the tribe, but we do just as worst Auntie!" Yu said to her Aunt as both side are shock at this as the couple stood by each other as they look at their tribes before they started to hold hands that shakes the leaders at their cores and what they would say next that would leave an a huge impact as Shu said, "I love Yu of the Zhang Tribe, and I don't regret a thing."

"I love Shu of the Gan Jin tribe, and I'm not ashamed of it, nor will, I ever," Yu said as both side were quite for the moment until their family started to say to them.

"Why Shu? She comes from the Zhang. A tribe of thieves, liars, and slobs," Shu Grandfather told him as the lady from the Zhang tribe said, "Why a Gan Jin? They are nothing but lowly nobles that will shackle you for any reason."

"Not where from I stand. Not once as Yu mislead me astray and if it wasn't for her, I would not be here at all," Shu said as Yu told her part, "He's not that kind of person, as it wasn't for him I may have never made it back to the tribe at all."

"What are you saying?" Both leaders said at the same time and soon the couple will be coming clean, and tell what happen.

-Flash back-

Shu was limping as the winter storm had hit hard. He couldn't see a thing as the predatory animals will no doubt smell his blood. Shu was caught in a trap while hunting for sport and due to his carelessness he was bleeding badly. As he limped he looked around hoping to find Shelter.

As Shu walked he spotted a cave with a fire inside as in his desperation he entered the cave and to his should found someone there huddling close to the Fire while holding her stomach. "Pardon me but may I trouble you for your fire?" He asked catching her attention as the two looked and were shocked to see an opposing Tribe.

"ZHANG/GAN JIN!" The both yelled as Shu held his injury which acted up while Yu held her growling stomach.

"Are you ok?" Yu asked as she saw the bleeding leg.

"I'll be fine we just need to wait out the storm." Shu said as Yu looked.

"Idiot Gan Jin if you bleed out you won't make it pass the storm or back to your tribe." Yu said as she held her growling stomach.

"But I..." Shu began but Yu cut him off.

"No buts! I already had to see my parents die before my eyes I don't need you on my conscious as well." Yu said as she laid down Shu near the fire with a bowl of snow now melting into water as she began to treat his injuries

Shu saw she had practically washed her arms prior as he saw she had prior medical practice. She had clean stitched up and bandaged the wounds as soon Shu's leg was treated. "Um... thank you." Shu said shyly as he saw she was hungry. "I didn't know a Zhang knew how to treat wounds properly." Shu said as he looked to Yu.

"It's something I had to learn after my parents they bleed out and I couldn't save them so it was a skill I learned, glad it came in handy." Yu said as Shu nodded.

"You know if you need food I have some in my pack it's not much but I can share it with you." Shu said as Yu saw this and was shocked.

"Yes if it's ok with you." Yu said as Shu nodded.

(Later)

The two were eating as they shared their supplies as they waited out the storm huddling near the fire for Warmth. "Thank you, Gan Jin I didn't think you would help me even if it made us Square." Yu said as she looked to Shu.

"Well you helped me and I couldn't let such a pretty girl starve and freeze to death." Shu said causing Yu to blush. "I guess we're now friends huh." Shu began as it has occurred to him. "If that's the case can you call me Shu?" Shu said as Yu Lin Blushed.

"If that is the case then, Shu please call me Yu ok." Yu said as Shun smiled.

"Alright... Yu." Shun said as this was the spark this moment was when love begins to bloom for two people and with it two tribes lives and beliefs would be forever changed.

(Flashback end)

Everyone around seen to know that was one of the worst snow storms around and the couple survive because of each other, but the leaders would not accept it as that as the Gan Jin started saying, "Grandson, that storm was one of the worst and you may have survive do to the Zhang, but whatever happen during it was just a onetime moment, you're feeling for that Zhang isn't real."

"Yu, can you see he's playing with your feelings? He just trying to trick you and when he runs into trouble, he will use you to get out of it," The Zhang leader said to her niece as both leaders are trying to make them see their reason of things, but they still keep hold of each other hands.

"No grandfather, my feelings are real, and I will stick by them as you have told me before to do so, or are you just trying to truly make my like you?" Shu said to his grandfather as the old man had a look of shock on his face to say such a thing to him.

"Trick me? Use me? He never once lead me astray Auntie, and never once lied to me, he even cover for me the one time in the market with a stand run by Gan Jin, as he accuse me of stealing, when Shu stood by for me. He's honorable and I will stand by him," Yu said as she staying with her feelings as well.

No one from ether tribe could believe what they were seeing as the couple refuse to leave each other side, Katara smile as Shu confess his feelings to Yu, and Sokka was impress as he saw the Yu stick to her guts and stand up to her aunt.

Zorin smile to this as Marvelous titled his head to the side and said, "Not bad start to things, hu?"

"Yea, now we just need the moment to tell a story and hopefully resolve this once and for all," Zorin said as he was about to step up until a massive shake was felt as everyone falling over and panicking a bit, as Aang said, "What's going on?"

"It's the angry spirits!" Po said as he does seem to believe in that story he told before as Zorin and Marvelous held their ground as their Madou partners spoken up with Zaruba started saying, "Zorin, I sense a strong horror."

"It probably sense the angry when the fighting started happening," Doruba said as he did sense the attention, and when the fighting started, Inga flow out and the horror caught wind of it.

The ground where the couple stood at as they keep hold of each other, it started to crack and break apart, and soon enough, the ground beneath collapse and they scream out as they started to fall in the abyss.

"SHIT!" Zorin called as he charged forward as Marvelous looked.

"Wait!" Marvelous called as the two went down after the Couple.

"Zorin, Marvelous!" Aang called as the two went to save the young couple.

"Great there goes our muscle." Sokka said as soon they heard a familiar sound as they looked and from the walls Canyon Crawlers walked out. "And we lost them at a bad time." Sokka said as he was really hoping they would have their armors help.

(With the Makai Knights)

Zorin and Marvelous charged torts the Couple and grabbed them before Zorin breathed in and fire bended from his feet to slow there fall as much as he could. It worked as when they landed they did a soft yet rough landing.

"You two ok?" Marvelous asked as he looked to the two.

"Yeah thank you." Shu said as Zorin looked.

"That wasn't a natural cave in and this isn't a natural cave." Zorin said as he then fire bended a flame as it showed the place was burrowed through as around the place were half eaten Canyon Crawlers no doubt left overs as whatever ate these scavengers was still very much hungry.

"And I think its here." Marvelous said as the two looked and saw a small light trying to draw them in as Zorin glared at it.

"Come here..." A soft voice said as Zorin glared. "You young lovers can be together here forever just come here." The voice offered as Zorin blocked the path before he bended a fire at the small light revealing a large Horror that was very worm like as its demonic look was made worse by its two hands as the two were surprised by this as they stayed back.

"I'll protect them Zorin you handle ugly down there." Marvelous said as Zorin nodded.

"Zaruba good time to get some practice in with Gouten?" Zorin asked as Zaruba chuckled.

"Good as time as any." Zaruba said as Zorin smirked. "This Horror though is known as the Subterranean King Gidorna he burrows underground to make his home and hunting grounds in this very Canyon but it begs to question how he got out of his seal since until now he was confirmed to have been sealed away." Zaruba said as Zorin nodded at the info.

Zorin then raised his sword skyward as Gidorna began to burrow torts him as he used his arms to help him move. Zorin then cut an energy circle above him before it opened into a portal and soon the light from Garo shined as Zorin was soon encased in the armor of Garo as the topaz eyes of the Golden Knight glowed in challenge against the Horror. "GOUTEN!" Garo called just as his armor was complete as soon his form shined and from it Gouten appeared as the Madou Horse neighed in challenge against Gidorna.

Garo roared as he and Gouten charged at Gidorna as the Large Horror roared and sent tendrils from its mouth at Garo but the Golden Knight roared and cut through them all as Gouten charged forward. But Garo was distracted as Gidorna then used its arms to knock the Golden Knight away as the attack hit as Garo and Gouten was knocked away. Garo cursed as he then had an idea those Tendrils were in the way but maybe he can give them a different target as he looked to Gouten.

"I don't know if you can understand me Gouten but I have an idea which you may not like but I need to know if you trust me." Garo asked as he knew Gouten didn't talk being as it was a Madou Tool designed for Garo but to his surprised Gouten looked to him and blew air from his nose like a normal horse as the aura it gave off showed that regardless of who was in the armor Gouten always stands by the Golden Knight and all his strategies regardless if he likes it or not and of its recklessness. "Alright then." Garo nodded as he then pulled on Gouten's reigns and charged forward.

Gouten charged as Garo performed the same strategy again but this time Gidorna wrapped its Tendrils around Gouten just as the Madou Horse slammed its hooves onto the ground sending energy into Garoken awakening its Zanbakuto form which Garo then roared and charged torts the Horror before he stabbed the blade into the Horrors face and mouth. Garo then grinded his weapon through Zaruba causing the blade to be lit with a green flame and igniting the Horror with it. Garo then roared as he stabbed his weapon deeper into the Horror as the Horror roared in pain before the blade went through ending the Horror right then and there.

The Horror roared in pain before its body was turned to ash and sealed within the Garoken which returned to its original form as Garo then sighed as he won. "We were lucky this Horror hadn't fully awoken yet since it was day time we had the advantage." Zaruba said as Garo nodded before reverting to Zorin.

Yu and Shu were shocked at what they saw as they saw was the Golden Spirit but the name he was given was Garo the Knight who's legend and story was as famous as that of the Avatar. Zorin looked to them and smiled as he gave them a thumbs up showing he was ok as Marvelous chuckled.

"My how cheesy." Marvelous said as they looked.

"Anyway let's get out of here I think I saw a way up on the way down." Zorin said as he pointed to the wall covered in spots to grab a hole from.

(Meanwhile with the rest of the Gaang during all of this)

As both tribe run as fast as they could to avoid, Aang, Sokka, and Katara were doing everything they can to keep the Canyon Crawlers back the best they can.

As some people ran and trip, were one that were holding huge bags of something as Aang were near then, he rush to them quickly and help them up as he said, "Quickly run for cover!"

As Aang help up a man, he quickly point out behind Aang as he yells out, "Behind you!"

Aang quickly turn around with the back fin of his glider was open, with a swing of it, blew the Canyon Crawler back and also uncover the bag which held all the food as Aang saw this and said, "Is that ... food? Everyone smuggled food down here? Unbelievable! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day?!"

He stop for a moment and looks in the pile of food and saw a custard tart, which seem to be his favorite as his stomach growls to this and said, "So hungry. Is that an egg custard in that tart?"

"Aang help!" Sokka yell out to Aang as a few Canyon Crawlers were chasing him, and then Aang throw an air wave at them and which push them against the Canyon wall.

"Thanks you!" Sokka said as he survive them, but then his eyes widen to what he saw, and soon enough the young avatar as well as turns to see a dozens more canyon crawlers coming at them.

Katara water whips one hard and saw more and more coming as she said, "There's too many of them."

"We're barely surviving the few here!" Sokka yells Aang try to think of a plan and say, "What would Zorin do?"

As many ideas ran in his head, wind picks up blowing the bag more wide opening and caught the attention of the crawlers, and soon which gave him an idea as he said, "I've got it!"

Picking up a piece of food and coming to the first Crawler as he throw it to test his idea, as he saw it eating the food, being distracted as Aang yells out, "Everybody, watch me and do what I do!"

Throw another piece of food at it as it took it and then grab a bag that was drop and jump up on it, and tied the bag over its mouth.

Everyone saw this and soon did the same things with the Zhang and Gan Jin helping each other at last, as one throw food into its mouth while the other cover its and trap it shut, and the leaders of the two tribes did the same as they help each other, and road on the back of the Crawler as Aang quickly went back to the bag of food and tied it up as he pick it up and tied it to his staff before getting back.

"Now follow me! We're riding out of this hole!" Aang said as, he swing the bag of food around attracting the other attention and lead the crawler he was upon up the Canyon wall with the other Canyon crawlers following.

As everyone soon reach the edge out of the canyon, Aang yells out, "Everyone, get off!"

As they did the leaders leap off their crawler as the Zhang leader said, "We made it!"

Everyone soon made it up, even Po somehow as he fell off on the side of his, and soon enough Aang leap off his Crawler, and swing his staff out with the food on its still and throw the bag out back into the Canyon with the Canyon Crawlers quickly follow it and when back in the Canyon itself.

Everyone cheer out, even doing a celebration dance as Aang took a breath as he look happy that everyone made it… well almost as he did not see Zorin, Marvelous, or the couple, as he sadden too that though as they are trap in a Canyon with no one to get them out or even learn out to get out if the Crawlers didn't eat all the food yet.

Soon to their shock another Canyon Crawler was heard as it climbed out as it roared surprising everyone as it had rope at its mouth and neck as everyone was shocked. Soon it was forced down as on its back as Zorin, Marvelous, and the young couple as everyone was shocked.

"Yo." Zorin said as he and Marvelous jumped off as Shu carried Yu Bridal style as he put her down.

"You ok Yu?" Shu asked as he helped her.

"I'm ok Yu just shaken is, all." Yu said as that was insane.

"Thank goodness." Shu sighed in relief as Zorin nodded.

"My work here is done Aang you handle the rest." Zorin said as he walked away.

"I never thought another Gan Jin could get their hands dirty like that." The Zhang leader said as the Gan Jin Leader looked.

"And I never knew a Zhang could be so reliable in a pinch." The Gan Jin Leader said with respect.

"Perhaps we aren't so different after all." The Zhang leader said as she held a new sort of respect for this geezer as this brought a smile upon Aang, Yu, and Shu's faces.

"Too bad we can't rewrite history." The Gan Jin Leader said before drawing his sword. "You Thieves Stole our Sacred Orb Jin Wei!" He yelled as he wasn't too fond of his grandson being "stolen," by a Zhang.

"You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for 20 long years!" The Zhang leader said as this brought down the Avatar and the two star crossed lovers moods.

"Wait a second." Aang began as it was time for Zorin back up plan. "Wei Jin, Jin Wei I know those guys!" Aang said as Zorin leaned on a tree.

"This is on you Aang." Zorin silently said as he smirked.

"Yes, yes we all know the story." The Gan Jin Leader said as the young couple quickly kept their relatives from getting any closer with their swords.

"No see both of your stories are right but not in a way you first thought." Aang said as he told Zorin's story.

(Story Time)

"See there was a reason Wei Jin performed the Ritual just as much as there was a reason Jin Wei was there."

The story showed the same graphics from both Tribes tale.

"See Wei Jin was also in love with a Zhang specifically Jin Wei's Sister."

The story showed Wei Jin with Jin Wei's beautiful, kind, and tomboy like sister.

"See Jin Wei's sister Zu Wei was not sure if Wei Jin's love for her was true since she had bad experiences with past lovers. So Zu Wei asked for Wei Jin to undertake the redemption ceremony but during this show certain virtues of honor, Wisdom, kindness, courage, and Strength and if he does so she will wait for him beyond the western gate.

The story showed the promise the two made as Jin Wei watched.

"Zu Wei asked her brother Jin Wei to follow Wei Jin and observe him and to tell her if he shows these virtues and if so she will wed him out of both love and duty to unite the tribes."

The story showed Zu Wei asking her brother to do this task.

"So like the Gan Jin said Wei Jin undertook the ceremony but had man stops on the road. First he came across a fork in the road, one way had many feet entering but the other only had one set of feet leaving thus Wei Jin took the right path."

The story showed Wei Jin showing Wisdom with Jin Wei observing from the shadows.

"Next he came across a downed cart as a man wife was in labor and thus he showed kindness and aided them even going as far as trying to fix there cart."

The story showed Wei Jin performing the task.

"He soon came across a boulder in his path and showed strength by pushing it out of the way regardless of his own physical power."

The story showed Wei Jin doing just that.

"Wei Jin was almost upon the gate but soon he was attacked by bandits and mercenaries intent on starting a war."

The Story showed how Wei Jin was truly attacked that day.

"Wei Jin showed courage but could not win alone so Jin Wei intervened and helped him."

The story showed Wei Jin and Jin Wei fighting side by side.

"But tragedy struck a stray arrow from Jin Wei had injured Wei Jin who was already weakened from the battle and journey and during this weakened state and Jin Wei's own shock the Mercenaries and Bandits took the Orb and Jin Wei in his own shock, grief, and sadness for his failure to his sister willingly allowed himself to be imprisoned unable to face his sister."

The story showed Jin Wei in his cell almost dead inside as he had caused his sisters lover his life though unintentionally.

"During this though Wei Jin tried to defend Jin Wei but in his weakened state and the orbs theft he had showed honor and thus Zu Wei acknowledges Wei Jin feelings and in secret on his death bed the two wed and this Zu Wei became Zu Jin."

The story showed the bittersweet ending as Wei Jin's hand fell out of Zu Jin's lifeless.

"But Zu Jin then spoke to her brother in his cell and told him he did not fail her and revealed she was with child Wei Jin's child and on that day left to raise her child in secret away from the war that she knew was built upon lies of a third party."

The story showed Zu Jin holding her stomach that held life before she left in a clock and vanished.

(Story time over)

"Now you see this third party got what they want in the end by taking advantage of these three and your Redemption Ritual and now that there scheme succeeded you all today suffered the outcome." Aang said as the Zhang leader as well as the Star Crossed lovers were shocked.

"So you're saying these two may be Wei Jin and Zu Jin nee Wei reborn?" The Zhang asked as she was shocked.

"Most likely it would explain why they got along so well." Aang said as he looked.

"And this third party tarnished our ritual to start this Tribe War!?" Came a Gan Jin as they realized they had all dishonored their ancestors and the love Wei Jin and his secret wife held.

"Yeah I'm sorry you had to all find out this way but don't get me wrong Wei Jin was stubby and Jin Wei was a slob but Jin Wei acknowledged that Wei Jin loved his sister enough to die for her and try and defend him and Wei Jin tried to keep Jin Wei from a self-inflicted punishment for the crime was not his to repent for." Aang said as the two tribes looked at each other both feeling the guilt of how they all dishonored their ancestors because of outside forces.

"Zhang might I speak with your niece for a moment." The Gan Jin Leader asked clearing his throat.

"Only if I get the same to speak with your grandson." The Zhang leader said as the both agreed.

(Shu)

"Ok... Shu was it." The Zhang leader began as she looked to Shu who was nervous. "I don't know what my niece sees in you but if you two are truly reincarnated lovers then I'll give you this warning you hurt her in any way shape or form and they'll never discover your corpse or the crime scene. Got it?" The Zhang leader asked as Shu nodded.

"Y-yes ma'am." Shu said nervously as he was being given approval by his lovers Aunt.

"Good boy now no hanky Panty until we get to Ba Sin Sei." The Zhang leader said causing Shu to blush and sputter.

(With the Gan Jin leader)

"I will be blunt." The Gan Jin Leader began to Yu as she was nervous. "We all had dishonored our ancestors memory but right now you and my grandson Shu are the only ones who can repair the bad blood, so don't hurt him, his parents died when he was young entrusting him to me, so upon arrival to Ba Sin Sei I believe a dinner with both Tribes would best help you two be comfortable with being more open with your relationship." The Gan Jin Leader said trying to look dignify as Yu smiled a toothy grin.

"Got it old man Gan Jin geezer." Yu said in her tomboy attitude as the Gan Jin Leader will have to adjust to that.

(Back with the Group)

"I believe its best we forgot about the past." The Zhang leader said as the Gan Jin Leader responded.

"And look to the future, at least for the younger generation's sake." The Gan Jin Leader said as the two bowed.

Shu and Yu decided to just run to each other's arms and kiss right then and there as Katara was wiping away tears at such a beautiful ending while Sokka sniffled. "Sokka are you crying?" Katara asked as Sokka looked.

"No I, I just have something in my eye." Sokka denied trying to be macho.

(Later)

Zorin was leaning on the tree as Appa arrived as Yu and Shu walked up to him. "Zorin, Um thank you for helping my sorry our Tribe and protecting us." Shu said as he and Yu held hands.

"Yeah if we can ever repay you just name it." Yu said as she was happy she didn't have to hide anymore.

Zorin chuckled as he looked. "No need I just did my duty as one who protects I'm here one minute and gone the next like a Spirit." Zorin said as Shu nodded.

"I'll be sure mine and Yu's children and all those who come after know of what you all did for us. Even if the Avatar made it up on the spot." Shu whispered as he and Yu smiled as Zorin chuckled that these two knew from the start.

"Keep that to yourselves and we're even." Zorin said as the two then left.

"Hey Shu." Yu began as Shu looked.

"Hmm?"

"If we have children I want to name our first born son after the Golden Knight, Zorin." Yu said with a smile as Shu smiled.

"I like it... it's a strong and not name belonging to a strong and not person." Shu said as they rejoined there Tribe.

(With the Tribe)

"Shu if you and Yu may." The Gan Jin Leader said as the two nodded.

"Ok let's all journey to the Earth Kingdom Capital together!" Shu called as Yu looked.

"As one tribe!" Yu called as that brought cheers from both Tribes before they both left.

"I'm going too I'm sick of this place!"

Po of course ran off as he followed the tribes no longer wanting to play your guide. "Well we need to call the Watchdog to have a Priest or Priestess Earth Bender be the guide." Marvelous said as Sokka looked to Aang.

"That was some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin like that." Sokka said as Zorin looked.

"You could say that." Zorin began as Aang looked.

"OR you can say Zorin's plan worked flawlessly." Aang said as the two Watertribe members were shocked.

"What?!" Sokka asked as Zorin smirked.

"Me, and Aang worked on that lie all night after seeing those two." Zorin said as the two laughed and knuckle bumped each other.

"You did not, Zorin you may be more Fire Nation then you realize." Katara said showing her approval.

"Ok let's eat now the lovely couple gave me some food so let's chow down!" Zorin called taking out said food.

(Fire Nation Capital Palace)

*insert Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST for the reunion

The Fire Nations Royal Guard was knocked out and some even dead as Fire Lord Ozai was shocked while Azula kept a close eye on this intruder as she saw the way he moved he didn't attack unless provoked which meant he wanted to talk. "Who are you?" Ozai asked as the man in worn Robes looked to the Fire Lord with a smirk.

"Oh just an emissary of Darkness, flames, and ash." The Man said as he looked to the two. "But personally I'm here with a proposition for you two." He said as Ozai knew that this man better have a good excuse to break into his palace in broad daylight light. "My proposal is simple I can give you the means to give you the full power of Sozin's commit, it's secrets, and it's full fury that even Sozin himself could not gain. Imagine it instead of it being Sozin's commit it would be Ozai's Commit and with it Fire will rule all." The man said as Ozai looked.

"And what would you gain in return surely you don't expect me to believe you will give this to me for free?" Ozai asked as the man chuckled.

"Simple... her." The man said pointing to the calculative Azula. "In order for me to grant you this Eternal Flame I need her aid and to do so I must teach her my skills and knowledge, basically an apprentice. Deny me and this power goes with me." The man said as he intended on adding more shame to Ursa's legacy.

"With what power of your own?" Ozai asked as the man scoffed.

"Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula surely you've must have noticed." The man said before walking closer to the throne and then kneeling. This confused the two before they felt the room shake as the man gave off a dark chi of sorts.

Ozai felt intimidated no more like out of his league as this man wasn't going to take no for an answer. Azula was worse off, for the first time in her life she felt scared, like her entire body was telling her to run and leave Ozai for dead to but herself time. But to her eyes she saw the man lift his head up as she saw flashes. Of a different man whose eyes were a deep Crimson as the facial features were more angular as his hair had become a main of silver as something within Azula yelled at her to run so get-away from this man.

Never before had Azula felt such fear and terror vast she felt like she was suffocating. This man was powerful and even with her cunning she knew deep down she was no match for him as she swore she saw a black wings of Shadows behind him as standing behind him was a shadow and actual shade of who he may have once been and that was a being in pitch black armor.

With that both knew they only had once option available to succeed and live and with that shared thought they used it.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeah I changed the whole episode so improve it because let's face it, it was the least popular episode of the season now then please leave a review and like always ja ne.


	11. Chapter 11

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Hey guys new chapter enjoy it! Oh by the way before I forget this chapter is on the short side at least how I interpret it but hopefully I reached my 5,000 words minimum. Anyway please enjoy.

(Start Chapter 11)

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

(Start)

Young Zorin was running through a field as he smiled at big toothy grin. With him was Zuko and Azula as the three ran together dressed like children of the Makai as Zorin looked and saw Aang, Sokka, and Katara as the 6 met up and laughed at the island of Amber Island. Nearby was Ursa and Iroh as it was peaceful for them no war and no worries.

"Zorin!" Ursa called as Zorin ran over to his mother and smiled as she hugged her son while Zorin smiled. "Zorin please be strong ok." Ursa said as Zorin looked and was wide eyed as his mother began to vanish.

"No mom!" Zorin called as Ursa looked.

"Be strong Zorin and protect and guide your siblings, you and Azula are the hope." Ursa said as she was soon gone.

"Stand tall Zorin."

The voices soon got louder as Zorin was surrounded by many people and shapes, those he knew and those he didn't recognize and soon he had a flash of Sozin's comet exploding and releasing darkness and flames upon the Earth.

(Waking world)

Zorin and Aang shot up as Momo got up from the two as Zorin had almost yelled as Momo woke up Sokka and Katara.

"What's going on did we get captured again?" Sokka asked holding his sword and boomerang.

"No if we did you'd be the first to know in chains." Zorin said as he rubbed his eyes as Marvelous slowly rose like a vampire waking up in the night from its coffin.

"It's nothing I think both me and Zorin had bad dreams. Go back to sleep." Aang said as he curled back up to sleep.

Sokka yawn and lay back down and said, "Don't have to tell me twice," "Same here," Marvelous said as he lay down as well, with Katara keep up and look to Aang as she ask, "Are you all right, Aang?"

"I'm okay" Aang said as he look lost… and startled by his dream, as Katara look to Zorin who was lean up against the rock after he woke up and said to him, "How about you Zorin?"

Zorin rub the back of his neck a bit and said, "I'm good, I'm just going to stay up a bit before laying back down."

"Don't stay up too late mate, we might be busy again," Marvelous said as he try to get back to sleep and close his eyes.

"You seem to be having some nightmares lately even more so with you Aang. Do ether of you want to talk about it?" Katara ask as Zorin shakes his head no and Aang reply, "I think I just need some rest."

Sokka raise up from his in his sleeping bag as he said, "You guys want to hear about my dream?"

Katara and Zorin both glares at him, as Sokka read the mood between the two of them and said, "That's okay. I didn't want to talk about it anyway."

Sokka lay back down, as well Katara, with everyone lying down for the rest of the night, Zorin stay up against the rock for now as he rub his eyes and let out air through his nose, as his dream always tell him something and sometime it's just jumbled and doesn't make a whole lot of sense as Zaruba yawn a bit and said, _**"Another one of those dream again?"**_

"Maybe… I don't know," Zorin said as no matter what he does his dream tells him it was a danger that was coming… or something happened already.

 _ **"Zorin I know family means a lot to you and we have to convince Azula to side with us but what if her darkness had consumed her light then what?"**_ Zaruba said as Zorin looked.

"I... I don't know, I still remember the times we went to Amber island during those times everything was calmer, peaceful, sure dad was an ass but he was less of an ass there almost like a normal father and mom she was a normal mother." Zorin said as he smiled. "I remember going with them to watch the Amber Island Players and watch them as they butcher Love of the Dragons every year, we all complained but I personally found it funny how bad they butchered it." Zorin laughed as he looked. "But personally I think I like this one play they did as a smaller scale, the one about Garo they tried to pitch." Zorin said as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"Yeah to bad they were rejected."**_ Zaruba chuckled as he remembered that day. Zorin stood up before he saw something fall out of his bag as he looked and saw a wind chime as he picked it up and saw how sloppy it looked.

"Heh I remember this, it was so long ago." Zorin said as he took great care of it as it was the only thing he, Zuko, and Azula made together. Zorin then lifted it to his ear and rung it as it still made a beautiful sound despite its ugliness.

 _ **"If memory serves Azula bragged how hers was better looking than yours cause of her careful hand and Zuko was second place."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Yeah she may have been mean about it but I think the old man like me knew she really enjoyed making them though mine sounded the best because despite its ugliness its true beauty was its sound." Zorin said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Yeah Azula though was asked that day... what the wind said to her and before you vanished she never found what it said."**_ Zaruba said as he saw the memory before.

"But... I hope one day she can hear what the wind says to her just like I do." Zorin said as he wondered if he can make another Wind Chime someday. Zorin then closed his eyes as the night wind blew as he was then wide eyed as he felt a warning from the winds. "A storm." Zorin said as he had to be careful now. "We should skip flying for a while tomorrow and focus on shelter." Zorin said as he looked to his sleeping friends.

(Scene Break the next morning)

Appa yawned as Aang was on his head as Zorin was helping with camp clean up as Marvelous was on guard duty which was basically he had nothing to do so had to keep an eye on Aang. "Look at those skies buddy it should be some smooth flying." Aang said as a flock of birds flew by. Marvelous saw this as he got up.

"We should smoothly stop for the night at the next town." Marvelous said as Katara looked at their empty supply bag as she sighed.

"Yeah I'm looking at our food and we're all out." Katara said as Zorin looked.

"Yeah great." Zorin said as he sat down on Appa's saddle as he had finished picking up the supplies.

"Wait guys this was in my dream we shouldn't go to the market!" Sokka called as Zorin looked skeptical.

"What happened in your dream?" Katara asked as Zorin smirked.

"This should be good." Zorin said as he knew only those who were spiritually attuned to the world can get prophesy's.

"Food eats people!" Sokka said as everyone just went back to what they were doing as Katara was about ready to saw the phrase for Momo. "Also Momo could talk!" Sokka began as he pointed at Momo while looking at him. "You said some very unkind things." Sokka said as Katara sighed.

"Momo Slap him." Katara said as Momo then quipped and slapped Sokka causing him to yelp in pain.

"Ok you guys are abusing this!" Sokka called as everyone chuckled at this.

"You mean like this? Momo Slap him." Aang said as Momo did it again as everyone laughed at this.

"Why do I try?" Sokka asked as it was like he and Momo were comedic relief.

(Meanwhile on Zuko's ship)

The same flock of birds flying over to ship where Zuko looking through a telescope and see ahead to find the flying bison, with Iroh smells the air and saw the fear within the birds as they flew southern as if they were avoiding something as he said, "There is a storm coming. A big one."

Zuko heard who his uncle said as he put down the telescope and walk over as he said, "You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight."

"A storm is approaching from the north," Iroh said as he turns to face Zuko as he went on saying, "I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same," Zuko said as he point north as he very stubborn to following his uncles advice.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew," Iroh said to his nephew as if they head north into the storm, they would endanger not only themselves but the crew as well but Zuko reply to this is, "The safety of the crew doesn't matter!"

Off to the side passing by as both uncle and nephew look to see who it was as it's one of the crew members that heard what Zuko said as he had a frown on his face and raise an eyebrow to the banish prince.

Zuko walk up to the man and said to his face, "Finding the Avatar, and my brother is far more important than any individual's safety."

Zuko soon walks away with an upset look on his face as the man look at the banish prince walk away into the ship as the man and Iroh watch him go as Iroh said, "He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up."

(With the Gaang)

With everyone looking in the market for food and stuff with marvelous went off somewhere to see if he can find a good sale, or make a bargain of something, as Zorin going over the amount he gotten from the sometime ago 'Order' it wasn't much to say as he was down to a few copper pieces and a silver coin as well as he sighed to this.

Katara was checking out a fruit cart as she check the fruit that was being sold their as the Lady behind it said to her, "Ahhh, its good. It's perfect, I'm telling you!"

Katara shakes it and hears a sloshing sound which didn't sit well for her as she said, "I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing."

"Swishing means it's ripe! It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh?" The market lady said as Aang walks up to her and said, "I think it's true, Katara. Swishing means it's ripe."

"Don't bet on it." Zorin said as he passed by as he went to check out a different place or find a Watchdog to request more funds for the groups travels. That was all Katara needed to hear as she put the melon back.

"I just realized we're out of money anyway." Katara said as Zorin was heard from the distance.

"Good call Katara!" Zorin called as Marvelous was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed while Katara tried to be nice about it.

The woman growled as she then took the basket of fruit from Sokka as they began to walk away and as they did she kicked Sokka in the rear end as Zorin would have had a ball for that if Sokka actually deserved it this time around.

(Later)

The five were at the docks as Zorin sighed. "Out of food and out of money this sucks." Zorin growled as he hated when this happened on his travels and that was rare now it was happening more often since he had his own mouth plus four to feed.

"Hmm I could steal us some money and food I am a Pirate after all." Marvelous said as Aang looked.

"But stealing is wrong besides aren't you supposed to be above that being a Knight." Aang asked as Marvelous looked.

"Don't be stingy about it we need money and food besides no one will really miss it if we steal from nobles." Marvelous said as Zorin squinted his eyes at them.

"When you find a noble nearby I'll help." Zorin said as he knew that was a stupid suggestion from Marvelous.

"If we can't steal then what are we supposed to do?" Sokka asked as his rear still hurt from the kick.

"You could get a job smart guy." Katara said as Zorin laughed.

"Katara you are on a role for good ideas today." Zorin said as he felt it was about to go downhill.

"Wait I have good ideas." Katara said as Zorin sighed to that.

That was when two people were heard behind the group. "You shouldn't go out there please the fish can wait there's going to be a terrible storm!" The old lady called to the old man as Aang flinches at that for a bit.

"Oh your crazy it's a nice day no clouds no wind no nothing so quit your nagging woman." The old man said as Zorin looked.

"Maybe find some shelter." Aang said with fear evident in his voice.

"Are you kidding shelter from what?" Sokka asked as Marvelous and Zorin face palmed themselves as they both knew the storm was coming. Why are people like them always surrounded by idiots who don't know how to read weather patterns and how animals respond to them?

"My joins say there are going to be a storm a bad one!" The old woman argued back.

"Well it's your joints vs my brain." The old man countered.

"Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish because I ain't coming!" The woman shouted pointing her thumb at herself.

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get! How do you like that?!" The old man yelled as Zorin saw these two were like the basic old married couple.

"I'll go!" Sokka called as he ran over to them.

"You're hired!" The old man called as everyone was now worried for Sokka.

"What you said get a job and he's paying double." Sokka said as the old man glared at Sokka.

"Double who told you that nonsense?" He asked as Marvelous sighed.

"I'll come along just to make sure Sokka doesn't get himself killed... or worse thrown overboard." Marvelous said as the old man looked.

"You're hired!" The old man called as he saw Marvelous had much experience with the sea.

(With Zuko)

Zuko and Iroh were on deck as they saw the Storm Clouds were approaching as they also go closer to said clouds as Zuko saw he was wrong. "Lucky guess." Iroh said trying to defuse a situation before it blew.

"Lieutenant you better learn some respect or I will teach it to you." Zuko threatened as he pointed his index and middle finger at the Lieutenant's chest before walking away.

"What do you know about respect?" The Lieutenant called with a glare as Zuko stopped with Iroh trying to get the man to stop it before he said something he would regret. "The way you talk to everyone around here from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect." The man said as Iroh saw there was going to be a confrontation soon. "You don't care about everyone but yourself! Then again what should I expect from a spoiled prince." The man said as Zuko then turned around glaring at them man clearly pissed off as he took a battle stance.

The Lieutenant mirrored it as a fight was about to spark. "Easy now." Iroh warned as he might have to intervene. There gauntlets collided as smoke built up from the Firebending mixed with friction which Iroh now stepped in. "Enough!" Iroh called as he broke the two apart. "We're all a bit tired from being at sea for so long, I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better." Iroh said as Zuko and the Lieutenant glared at each other.

The two split up as Zuko looked to the storm. "I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Zuko said as Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder before Zuko forced the hand off and stormed off. As Zuko walked though he heard a voice in the wind as Zuko hadn't heard it in a long while as the last time he heard it was when he, Zorin, and Azula made those wind chimes after sneaking out.

(At Zuko's quarters)

Zuko arrived at his quarters as he found hanging near his bed close to a window was the wind chime as it blew in the wind making its resonating sound as he heard the voice from it as if it was trying to tell him something. "Heal." The voice said as Zuko growled and stormed off as his hand went to his face as the scar there... it would never heal.

Zuko knew his family was messed up, Zorin a traitor with Zuko trying to cover for him, Azula becoming more and more like their father and being his favorite, and Zuko here hunting down the Avatar.

(With the Gaang at the docks)

As Sokka and marvelous loaded stuff onto the old fisher's boat as Aang, Katara, walk up with Zorin near by watching over things, as Aang started to say, "Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky."

"I said I was going to do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather," Sokka said as he went on put more stuff away as Marvelous walk around to face them and said, "If its gets too bad out there, I'll tie him down to make sure he does go floating with the fishes."

The old woman walk up and said to her husband, "The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to him!"

"Boy with tattoos?" The fisherman said as he turns around to looks at Aang as he went on saying, "Airbender tattoos. Well, I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?"

"That's right," Katara said as she and Aang smile to that to maybe help talk some sense into the old man, but Zorin saw the fisher man's expression and tell he wasn't happy about Aang for some reason as it seem he was correct as the Fisher man said, "Well, don't be so smiley about it. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world!"

Zorin was about to intervene until Katara got up close to the old man as she said to him, "Don't yell at him! Aang would never turn his back on anyone."

"Oh, he wouldn't, huh? Then I guess I just have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering," The old man's words hit Aang hard than anyone relies as Zorin walk up to the old man and said, "That's enough from you, there no need to say that to a young kid."

Zorin knows Aang maybe 112 years old, but his mind and body were still of a 12 year old so it was still up to him to help him out and guard him against people like these, as he knew and so does everyone else a war is going on, and a lot of people had died and suffer for it on, but there's no need to put that out in the open, even to a young boy who cannot take the responsibility all by himself yet.

"Young or not, he did so and he's a coward for doing so," The fisher man said as Katara walk up to the old man and said to him, "Aang is the bravest person I know. He's done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him.

With Aang slowly begins to backpedal away as Katara keep on saying, "It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?"

Katara turns around to see Aang backing away, as did Zorin and knew it wouldn't look good if Aang backs away like this as he wanted to be the one to pull Aang out of here first but Katara got in front of him before he could do anything as she asked the air bender, "Aang, what's wrong?"

Before Zorin could shout out and stop him, Aang open his glider and flew away, Katara try reach out to him but he flew too fast to even stop him.

The fisher walk up and wave a fist at Aang as he said, "That's right! Keep flying!"

Katara turn to the fisher man and said, "You're a horrible old man!"

Zorin didn't say a word as he was upset at the old man for making Aang going off like that, but he has bigger problems than him anyways, as he and Katara rush to Appa, as they both got on and Katara took the Reins and said, "Appa, yip, yip!"

Soon enough they took off while splashing water over the old man with Marvelous nearby watching the whole thing and if he wasn't there to make sure Sokka doesn't go overboard, he would most likely leave the old man to his fishing in a dangerous storm.

Sokka came up from down blow to hear Appa take off as he said, "Hey! They left without saying good-bye!"

The fisherman whips the water off of his (if that's ever a thing, but hey anime logic), as he said to Sokka, "Your friends ain't too polite, are they?"

Sokka smiles to that it seem someone get him as he started saying, "I know! This one time, I was-

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Get below deck! You as well," The fisherman said as he look to Marvelous and handed Sokka a box to carry down as Marvelous said in a sarcasm tone, "Aye-aye captain."

(Scene change to Zorin and Katara)

As the water bender and Makai knight ride on Appa while they were chasing down Aang, it started to rain down hair to show the storm was moving fast.

"Zaruba!" Zorin called as he hoped Zaruba had Aang trail.

 _ **"I have his trail there's a cave nearby go there and you should find him."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nodded as they quickly found the cave.

(Inside the cave)

After they landed the two entered the cave as they found Aang on the floor with his hands to his chest as he looked depressed. "I'm sorry I ran away." Aang said as Zorin sighed.

"No use complaining about it now at least you got us shelter." Zorin said as he and Katara walked in.

"Yeah but that fisherman was way out of line." Katara said as Aang had a retort.

"Actually he wasn't." Aang said solemnly as Zorin sighed.

"Aang if this is about the other Nomads I keep telling you it wasn't your fault, and the order did save as many as we could." Zorin said as Aang looked.

"It's not that, it's what I did before it happened." Aang said as Zorin sighed.

"Is it a long story?" Zorin asked as Aang simply nodded his answer. "Alright let me get a fire started alright." Zorin said as Katara looked as soon Appa was heard as was Momo as the two had entered no doubt to avoid the rain.

(Scene Break after Aang's story [ESKK: It basically happens like cannon but Zorin stays silent])

"I see where you're coming from." Zorin said as the two looked to him. "But you didn't know what would have happened, but I think deep down it was meant to be this way, the Nomads we saved only one or two of them were actual masters and the rest were children from what I read. Aang that Air Nomad tattoo is commonly given to Airbender Masters so if that is the case it was meant to be this way because I think you were meant to teach them the art they lost touch with." Zorin said as he sat there looking at the fire.

"Me on the other hand I have my own baggage one I try to hide behind well everything." Zorin said as Aang looked.

"Well you listened to my story, and you actually gave a good point." Aang said as he knew that he was the only Airbending master those survivors had now.

"Alright I guess I'll start the day I met Zaruba." Zorin said as he looked to Zaruba. "Zaruba can you show them what happened if we use the camp fire." Zorin asked remembering that old skill.

 _ **"Yes I can, old Barago wasn't the only one who can use that."**_ Zaruba said though the last parts to himself remembering a time so long ago before the world was as they knew it.

"Thank you." Zorin said as he then pointed Zaruba to the fire before his eyes glowed and green flames lever the Madou Rings mouth melding with the flame as they formed an image.

(Flashback/Fire's picture)

Zorin was in his room as Lu ten his cousin had died in battle. As Zorin laid on his bed he looked at the present his uncle had sent. While Azula had gotten a doll which she had burned, Zuko got a knife that had words of encouragement, Zorin had gotten a book, one that had the tale of the Golden Knight Garo as a more novel like form. Zorin had read the book from start to finish as it had always been his favorite. People always said Garo wasn't real that he was just an urban legend but Zorin loved them all. As the young Prince sat up he stretched a bit as he walked over to his practice sword as he then grabbed it before swinging it around training as he was a natural with it.

Zorin had advanced farther with swordsmanship but Zorin himself wanted to advance his own Fire Bending Style to his own needs, but his main thing was he didn't want to rely on Rage and Hate to his flames. As Zorin swung the sword he sighed as he then sat down before he noticed something. He walked over to his table and saw a box which looked like a puzzle box. As Zorin looked at it he picked it up but as his hand touched it the box activated as it began to turn around by itself causing him to yelp as soon the box unlocked as he looked at it.

"What in the name of Agni?" Zorin asked as he walked over to it and carefully opened it. Inside to his shock was a skull themed ring as he was wide eyed as he had seen this ring in the stories of Garo. The Spirit ally who acted as Garo's partner and guide as he looked. "Wow someone made Zaruba like the Garo stories." Zorin said as the Madou Ring then laughed.

 _ **"No I am in fact the real Zaruba."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin was wide eyed as he yelped in shock as he fell on his rear and dropped Zaruba who simply chuckled at his new partner.

(Flashback pause)

"You actually reacted like that?" Katara said as it was humorous as Zorin glared.

"Hey I was young and unaware so don't blame me." Zorin said as Katara chuckled at this. "Anyway back to the tale." Zorin said as he looked at the Madou Ring.

(Flashback continue)

 _ **"Hey boy tell me how is Ursa doing these days?"**_ Zaruba asked as Zorin looked.

"What how do you know my mother?" Zorin asked as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"Hmm why not find her and ask?"**_ Zaruba asked as Zorin summed flamed and sent it to his foot causing him to yelp in pain as luckily he held back as he looked. _**"Hey what you do that for?"**_ Zaruba asked as Zorin looked.

"Ok, not dreaming but maybe crazy." Zorin said as he looked before he took Zaruba and put him on.

 _ **"Well you don't have the armor of Garo but I suppose I can stick with you for now."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin looked.

"By the way I'm Zorin." Zorin said as Zaruba understood.

 _ **"Then I am Madou Ring Zaruba pleasure to meet you."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin smiled.

(Later with Zorin)

Zorin arrived outside the room and saw Azula and Zuko arguing as he sighed and decided to play peace keeper. "Ok you two what's the problem and if it's Zuko my question is why did, you prank Azula without me?" Zorin asked as Azula looked.

"Oh well I heard that Uncle Iroh is coming back because he is a quitter and a loser." Azula said as Zorin looked. "A real general in my opinion would have burned Ba sin Sei to the ground." Azula said as Zorin clenched his fist.

"And how would you know, Uncle Iroh lost Lu Ten if I was in his spot I would have left also no one else needs to lose their kids." Zorin said as Azula scoffed.

"So you're like him weak and cowardly, what was that thing you always boasted about, ending the war without any more fighting?" Azula taunted as Zorin's hand became a fist. "A naïve child's dream the only way to end the war is to win no Avatar means no peace maker." Azula taunted as Zorin just about had it.

"Azula don't cross that line, if you take a life... you'll never be able to go back." Zorin said as he knew how killing affected the Troops.

"Oh and how would you know? You never killed." Azula said as Zorin glared.

"No but I do know it hurts both you and the people close to the dead." Zorin countered as Azula glared.

"Don't compare me to you Zorin I'm stronger so if I kill I won't feel a thing." Azula glared as Zorin glared back.

"Don't make yourself a monster Azula if you do I'll take you down our score is currently with me in the lead right now." Zorin said as the elder brother was in a sort of endless competition with his younger sister as Zorin and Azula glared at each other. "Now I'll be the better person and walk away don't make a mistake." Zorin said as he then began walking away as Azula felt insulted to which she responded by bending her fire at Zorin as Zorin saw this and quickly slid to the side and pulled out his sparring sword and sent a fire slash from it as the metal was dull but custom made to handle it. Zorin put out the fire and got into a hand to hand style as he kept his feet light and swift as he and Azula then began fire bending at each other.

"Guys stop it you're going to break something!" Zuko called trying to break the two apart but Azula then slid under Zorin tripping him up but before Zorin could recover Azula used the 5 second window to strike as she sent a hard fire jab at Zorin's ankle to which he was wide eyed as he fell and grabbed his injury.

"Well then Zozo looks like I win and our score is all tied up." Azula said as she smirked at Zorin.

"Well Lala I'm not down yet." Zorin struggled as he got up as he kept a light force on his sprained ankle as his own stubbornness strikes again.

"Idiot this will be easy." Azula said as she now had a weakness to exploit on Zorin.

It was then they heard footsteps as Zorin, Zuko, and Azula looked and saw their mother there. "Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon, best cloths hurry up." Azula said as Zorin limped a bit to his room to get said cloths as he tried very hard to hide it be it out of his own stubbornness or pride was unknown.

"Fire Lord Azulon." Azula began as Zuko left. "Can't we just call him grandfather he's not exactly the powerful Firelord he used to be someone will probably end up taking his place soon." Azula said as Ursa did not like that nor did Zorin.

"Azula that was uncalled for take it back!" Zorin called as Azula scoffed.

"Why don't like the fact that I insulted your grandfather." Azula said knowing how Zorin next to Lu Ten was Azulon's favorite.

"Young lady not another word!" Ursa scolded as Zorin was shocked as Azula ran off but as Ursa looked to Zorin she quickly saw the limp but with it was Zaruba as she was wide eyed. "Zorin, where did you get that ring?" Ursa asked as the old training she received as a Makai Priestess never really went away.

"Oh um I uh found it in this box in my room, though I don't know where the box came from." Zorin said as Ursa looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Zorin... can I see it for a bit I promise you he will be in your room waiting for you." Ursa said purposely making the slip of calling Zaruba a, he.

"Oh um sure." Zorin said before passing the ring to Ursa and running off. Once Zorin was gone Ursa looked to Zaruba and smiled.

"It's been a while... Zaruba." Ursa said as Zaruba nodded.

 _ **"Yes it has Ursa my you've grown."**_ Zaruba said as those three kids of hers, Azula really worries him.

(Later Throne Room)

Zorin did his best to treat his sprained ankle but he wouldn't give Azula the satisfactory of him being in pain. The family of five stood before Azulon as the man was quiet imposing and intimidating especially with the fire before his throne as he wasn't like he was in the Spirit World. Right now Ozai was basically showing off Azula as Zorin chose to stay quiet for this since he knew his father was basically whoring out Azula's talents. Zorin knew his chances for the throne may have increased with Lu Ten's death but... he didn't want to kill for that throne, he refuses to do something so horrible just for power it was dishonorable and insulted everything about family he believed in.

"Now would you show grandfather the new moves you demonstrated?" Ozai said as Zorin rolled his eyes as once his original style was complete Zorin would have a game changer in Fire Bending at his disposal. Of course he would need to prove it is a new style by being able to teach it to others who can utilize it to prove it was teachable and useful.

Azula then began her demonstration as she performed the Fire Bending kata as she had learned as she quickly began fire bending as Zorin looked next to him and saw his training sword as luckily the heat from the blade catching fire had died but the fact remains that Zorin's original style would incorporate Fire Bending with sword play. Once Azula was done she topped her demonstration with sending the fire to Azulon's endless flame as Zorin saw this.

"She's a true prodigy just like her grandfather for who she's named." Ozai said as Azula returned between her two brothers.

"You'll never catch up, and you're oh so great original style will fall face first into the ground." Azula quietly taunted but soon Azulon spoke.

"Zorin." Azulon spoke catching Zorin's attention as Ozai's small smile became a small frown no doubt not liking how Azulon continues to favor Zorin. "I hear you had made a few breakthroughs in your developing self-created style, you found a proper metal for your sword to form your style that can catch fire and guide it. Would you be interested in demonstrating?" Azulon said as Zorin looked to Azula and smirked a cocky smirk while he looked to Zuko with a look that said "Watch this and see Azula flip out."

Zorin got up as he was lucky he did an old fire cotton trick to numb the pain in his ankle but still had the ever so slightest limp. "Ok let's do this." Zorin said as he was ready. Zorin took his Stands to start his style as he did a few swing of his sword before starting then took a breath. Zorin slash the air as he add his fire bending to it as he went on, with every step he took he winch a bit but keep going trying to push the pain to the back of his mind and focus on his movement, his breathing, and started to add his feelings to it.

Azula piff a bit as she seen his new style of bending many times but wasn't that impress with it, but Zuko was with his brother as he made a new style of bending with a weapon, as Zuko wish he thought of it first, but he try and adapt as well, even wanted to try duel sword form of it as well if he could, and Ozai frown to this as he never thought of using fire bending with a sword as it's like mocking the way of fire bending should be by the hands and feet, and the anger that is keep within, but he saw Zorin, his son using fire bending another way, as Zorin using his bending in the way of peace, and strength that came from his heart with a passion.

The more Zorin moves the more he feel like his movement was just natural, it just flows like water, and his flame shine bright as the sun, and when just moments away from the climax of it as the way he went faster in his movement, something is happening. Something that Zorin didn't pay attention too, as his flames started to flicker, its tone was changing, to a bluish color as Ozai, Azula, Zuko, and Azulon can see but could not explain.

Zorin went faster and faster as he flip and spin around in the air as his flames keep changing to a different from blue to a darker green before it gotten brighter and brighter until it was a bright green flame.

Zorin quickly finish as he spin around with the tip of his sword touching the ground making a ring of fire, before be he jump up, and came down standing again as he smacking the tip to the ground with the flames around him, shot up in a pillar as it shot almost to the ceiling, as if it was like a beacon that would draw in anyone.

Zuko was 'Aww' stair as the pillar of flames, with Ozai could not believe his eyes were seeing as he never thought there was an ounce of talent in his 2nd born son, Azula was irritated… or enrage as she sees not only Zorin pull off something that seem impossible, but he change the color of his flames, and lastly Azulon as he was speechless and never in his life he seen such talent as he saw Zorin preform that out shine Azula by a mile, but his display of his fire bending is something else as well, even more so seeing green flames which he felt somewhat at peace to see, which is funny as fire is usually a symbol of fear and power.

The pillar of green flame died down as Zorin look down at his sword and soon came around and blink for a moment as he raise his sword and saw the green flame dancing on it as he never seen green flame before at all, and soon enough he hears a clap as which Zorin lower his sword and look up at his grandfather as he saw a smile on his face and he was clapping, and soon Zuko did the same as Ozai and Azula glare at him but with empire clapping they did so as well.

"Well done my boy, well done," Azulon said as he was proud of his grandson and he always seen why Zorin is his favorite, to not only to his new style and the change to his flames, but the look in his eyes, a look he once saw in himself and that was determination of never giving up and stand strong, which seem to him is rare to see and knew Zorin has potential.

Zorin quickly realized what he did as he then bowed before Azulon as Ursa now knew for a fact what Zorin's future entailed as she knew Zaruba was right. In fact for a moment Ursa saw her own father in Zorin's place. Azulon though saw that Ozai wanted something as Zorin himself was content with the rare approval especially his brother and mother.

"Prince Ozai we both know you want something from this and Zorin here is clearly dealing with a sprained ankle so tell me what you want the rest of you go." Azulon said as that surprised Ozai. Azula quickly remembered she inflicted that injury and she unintentionally made Zorin look better.

(Later with Zorin)

Zorin was getting his ankle treated as his mother was there as Zorin felt embarrassed as he already heard people cling him master Zorin since he pulled something from left field. Once the ankle was treated Ursa hugged her son surprising Zorin as he felt her crying. But the tears were that of happiness as Ursa looked. "Zorin I'm very proud of you." Ursa praised as her son... he was the one chosen by Garo.

"But all I did was fire bend and showed how my self-developed style was progressing." Zorin said showing modesty.

"It's more than that Zorin you did something only my own father could do." Ursa said as she looked to her son. "Now off with you, a man needs his rest." Ursa said as her son was stubborn but kind.

(Flashback pause)

"Yeah the Green Flames is the Fire Nations mark of Garo it was inherited from my grandfather each bending nation has their own Garo mark ranging from specific birth marks to element differences." Zorin said as Aang and Katara understood.

"So you were like me thrusted into this who responsibility." Aang said as Zorin nodded.

"Yeah." Zorin said as the story continued.

(Flashback continued Zorin's bedroom that evening)

Zorin was doing pushups with his legs on his bed as he needed to get stronger to figure out how he did those flames though by chance. It was then that he saw the door open to which he got up and saw Azula. "Well behold crown prince Zorin next in line to be Fire Lord." Azula said as by the sound of it she didn't like it.

"Ok what's your problem now Azula?" Zorin asked as he looked to Azula.

"Oh nothing just that once Uncle Iroh retires you'll be the next firelord." Azula said haughtily as Zorin was skeptical.

"Ok and how will I be becoming Fire Lord?" Zorin asked as Azula smirked.

"Well dad is going to be killing Zuko." Azula said as Zorin was surprised by that.

"Wait what?!" Zorin demanded as he glared at Azula.

 _ **'Uh oh.'**_ Zaruba thought as he knew Zorin was still young and inexperienced in controlling his emotions.

"Yeah I heard it, Azulon yelled at father you will experienced the same pain as Iroh did by losing your son." Azula said as Zorin glared as he looked for the signs of Azula's lies. Zorin always knew when Azula was lying he had to so he can pull his and Zuko's pranks on her and give her the slip when needed. As Zorin glared he saw no sign of lying so either she was getting better at it or she meant it

"He wouldn't." Zorin countered but deep down he knew Ozai may very well do it.

"Why are you upset now you have no one standing in your way to the throne? Oh wait is your oh so iron clad moral code won't allow you to let people die to further yourself?" Azula taunted as Zorin glared.

"I'll stop father if I have to." Zorin said as he got up. "No one will die tonight." Zorin said as he got up as Azula scoffed.

"That's rich Crown Prince Zorin vs Fire Lord Azulon and Prince Ozai the match of the century." Azula scoffed as Zorin was about to exit the room before Azula left. "Makes no difference to me take him on if you want it's your funeral and it will make the throne much clearer for me." Azula said as she walked away. Zorin of course stopped as he knew Azula was edging him on trying to make him do or say something stupid as he glared at Azula vanishing form before he jumped into bed and roared.

"DAMMIT I HATE IT WHEN SHE'S RIGHT!" Zorin called out as he needed an ace to take them both on.

Zorin rush out to where his father and grandfather to maybe stop this madness before it was too late to his thoughts were, and the more he try to think what he can do, he started to slow down him movement when it was a Break run to came to a slow walk before stopping in his track as he relies something.

He wasn't strong, not that skilled, and his bending was incomplete as he thought, how would he stand against his grandfather as that throne he sits on maybe ruin his back, but what his father as well as he knew that man was far strong with his bending, also if he could take them on then what is the cost, him being label as a traitor, or maybe something far worse than that.

He turn back and maybe try to find someone to talk sense to them, maybe his mother as he knew she would not stand if any of her children were hurt by someone of this family or anyone else and soon he rush off to find his mother and tell her what Azula told him and hope she can do something.

(Flashback pause)

Zorin look down in the flames as Katara and Aang seem horrified to hear such a thing as Ozai would most likely kill Zuko and what to know what happens next as Aang said, "So what then? Did you tell your mother and manage to stop it?"

Zorin didn't say a word for the moment before he took a breath and said, "Yes… but what happen after… change my life forever the day I died as a prince, and reborn as a Makai knight.

Zorin point out Zaruba to continue the story and show Aang and Katara, where his story truly begins.

(Flashback continued)

When Zorin told his mother Azula said to him, she was shock to hear this but keep calm and said to him she will take care of it and told him get to bed and she promise him it would be alright.

Alright she says… but it was far from it.

Ursa walked in Zorin's room wearing cloak as she walk over to Zorin who was sound asleep before she shakes to wake him up as she said to him. "Zorin we have to leave."

Zorin yawned as he ask her "Where are we going?"

"Away, we're leaving the fire nation." The Ursa said as Zorin look up to his mother and said, "Is Azula, Zuko, and father coming?"

He didn't know if this was a fire nation business or something dealing to what Azula said to him as Ursa said to her son, "No just us, you're going to awaken to your destiny and don't forget to bring the ring you found and that sparing sword of yours."

Zorin yawned and nodded to his mother as he said, "Ok." He said as grabbed his sparring sword and Zaruba who was on his Stand that looked like he has a body.

Grabbing Zaruba off his stand and put it on his finger before taking the stand and putting it in a pack he has nearby as he pack a change of clothes and stuff before turn around to his mother as Ursa kneel down before him giving him a smile and said, "Let's get going Zorin. Your destiny awaits."

Soon enough as things happen very fast, with Ursa taking Zorin who was still tired, as he was mostly getting drag around without realizing what was going on, as they walk through the kingdom with every Guard they pass, Ursa held out her madou brush and did a spell to make them forget they ever saw them.

(Scene Break)

By morning they were already gone as now they were disembarking from a boat to one of the colonies as they were in the woods outside said colony as before them were Makai Knights and Priests all of which were in robes, hoods, and masks as Ursa walked over to them keeping Zorin close. Ursa summoned a Madou Flame before sending the ashes to their eyes and saw they were in fact human and who she was to meet.

Ursa then took out a key of sorts and the leading Knight presented his own before the two halves fit perfectly together releasing a glow. "I'm trusting you all with my son, I know the Fire Nation has done a lot of wrong but the Knight and Priests from the Fire Nation haven't given up there duty and mission as ones who protect." Ursa said as the Knights and Priests seemed skeptical as Zorin was unaware as to what was going on. "My son has bended the green flames the Garo Mark of the Fire Nation and had also awoken the Madou Ring Zaruba these two facts should be more than enough truth to my son being the next Golden Knight." Ursa said before Zaruba spoke.

"It's, true fellows this boy's destiny is to inherit the Golden Armor and title of Golden Knight Garo all he needs is proper training to prepare him for his fate." Zaruba said as they all nodded.

"Very well we will take him and train him in our ways." The Knight said as Ursa nodded.

"Be strong Zorin." Ursa said to her son before she brought her son over to them and handed him off to them as Zorin was shocked at this as Ursa then began walking away.

(Flashback pause)

Katara wiped away a few tears as she saw how Zorin in the flames was in tears all but begging his mother not to go as Aang could see why Zorin felt so much baggage in his life. The fact his mother left him like that without saying a word other then be strong as no doubt that must have been traumatizing for a child like that. "Well it got better after right?" Aang asked as Zorin sighed.

"I honestly wished it did." Zorin said as they paid attention to the flame.

(Flashback continued)

Zorin was wearing a head band and training garb as he was sword fighting with other children his age as that was what it looked like as they soon pushed him down hard as they scoffed and glared at him as they were from Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom Descent. "Fire Nation scum you have no right to be here." They said as Zorin simply yet silently got up as they then water and earth bended him off his feet as Zorin was knocked down again but the boy still chose to stand up.

The water bender was about to use ice to keep him down before the water moved on its own and restrained the group. "All of you stop this!" The Knight in charge of this group roared as they each saw they were in trouble. "You may not like him cause of his nation and blood but he is like you all a Makai Knight in training so he is your ally and equal!" The man yelled as the boys glared.

"NEVER, he has tainted blood. Blood stained with the lives of innocents!" One yelled before a gust of air was thrown as they Knights saw a bald Knight in training with a staff and a priest with him as they glared at the two.

"Let's all cool down alright we are all a bit on edge when we received word The Makai Knight Ohga would be arriving with the Makai Knight Zanga so let's all walk away and enjoy a meal." The Air Benders of the Order said defusing the situation.

The group of bullies broke apart as Zorin then spit out some blood in his mouth as he then walked back to his training dummy and continued his training alone as he tried to develop his style more. Unaware to them a young Earth Kingdom Girl with her own master dressed as a Kiyoshi Warrior saw this as both wielded a scythe weapon as they saw the whole thing. The Kiyoshi Makai Knight looked to Zorin with pity as she saw ta boy who was unjustly being tormented for the sins of others.

(Flashback Pause)

"Ok that's not fare of them, you didn't choose to have Ozai as a father and those kids were treating you as if you were Ozai himself or responsible for the 100 year war!" Katara called as Aang may have had his friends start leaving him but he saw that Zorin didn't have many friends when he joined.

"But then it starts getting better." Zorin said with a smile as he showed what happened after this. "Because when Ohga and the Zanga before Marvelous arrived my training really got into high gear." Zorin said as the flames showed how things got better.

(Flashback continue as montage)

The flashback then began showing Zorin practicing Fire Bending as he sent green flames as Jeong-Jeong kept a close eye on Zorin as they boy guided the fire and made sure it did not hurt or burn anything as he then was showed atop a mountain breathing as he was being patient. The screen then showed Zorin asleep on the same mountain to which Jeong-Jeong arrived and sighed before chuckling and wrapping a blanket around the young Knight before carrying him back to the hut.

The screen then showed Zorin back in the Fire Nation leaving these ruins as he carried a small green flame to the mountain as he is training grab had become a bit ruined as he ran through the mountain pass to the peak in tent on reaching his destination.

The then then showed Zorin enduring Sword Training under the a man in his estate within the Fire Nation as Zorin learned calligraphy, utilizing the land around him in a fight, and even landscaping and painting as Zorin may be great at landscaping he was adequate with painting.

Through it all Zorin met with many of his former bullies and spared with them showing he was getting stronger as he began to earn their respect and acknowledgement as they gave him some pointers on his bending style such as being as a leaf when he dodged to avoid getting hit like an Airbender, to be as water pushing and pulling like a Water Bender, but when need be stand firm like an Earth Bender but light on his feet for fast combat. The story soon ended with Zorin standing in the Tower of Heroic Spirits as they granted him the honor and right to use Garo and granted him the title of Golden Knight Garo.

(Flashback end)

"Incredible you worked your tail off to earn their respect going as far as you did, though I wish I was more like you... maybe all those years ago I could have saved my people." Aang said as Zorin chuckled.

"Yeah... but then I wouldn't have you as a friend." Zorin said as that cheered Aang up.

"So I guess in the end you got Garo." Katara said as Zorin nodded.

"Yeah I did, in the end it all paid off and with Garo I cut down my graduation Horror and thus formed my contract with Zaruba." Zorin said as Zaruba chuckled.

"Yeah Zorin had proven himself quiet capable as a Makai Knight but he still needs a little more curving here and there." Zaruba said as the story ended.

"Yeah..." Zorin said as soon the thunder was heard once again as they soon heard a voice.

"HELP OH PLEASE HELP!" The old lady from the docks called as Katara ran over to her to help her.

"It's ok your safe." Katara said trying to help the old woman.

"But my husband isn't." The old woman said as Katara helped her inside.

"What do you mean? Where's Sokka and Marvelous?" Katara asked as she was worried for them.

"They haven't returned. They should have been back by now and this storm is becoming a typhoon there caught out at sea." The old woman said as Zorin stood up and looked to the storm at the Cave's entrance as he saw it.

"This storm isn't doing this naturally, it's the work of a very power sea based Horror." Zaruba said as Zorin looked.

"My job is never done huh." Zorin said as he was ready to prove once more who he was.

"I'm going to find them." Aang said as Katara looked to Aang with determination in her heart.

"I'm going with the both of you." Katara said as the Old Lady glared.

"I'm staying here." the woman said as she wanted to stay alive and dry then go back out there.

(Scene Break out at sea with Zuko)

The crew had heard Zuko's story and understood that the Avatar and Zorin were Zuko's last hope of returning home and most of all finding his mother. As they knew this now Zuko was trying to keep his footing as with the Lieutenant as this Typhoon was rocking the boat bad. "Where were we hit?" Zuko asked as he came up to see the damage.

"I don't know!" The Lieutenant called as Iroh saw it.

"LOOK!" Iroh called pointing to the Helm as he was shocked.

"The Helmsmen!" Zuko called out in shock as he saw the Helmsmen was hanging on for dear life.

Zuko and the Lieutenant quickly began climbing the ladder to help him as they had to hurry. Iroh though saw Lightning was about to hit as he then got ready before he was hit by it and in turn he bended the lightning through his body to the water keeping damage to a minimum as this metal ship was like a lightning rod. Most of all though... Iroh got singed a bit as his hair had that lightning crazy look going on.

(Zuko)

The Helmsman lost his grip and fell but Zuko caught him just in time as Zuko then passed the helmsmen to the Lieutenant as the two looked at each other before nodding as they had an unspoken respect for each other especially after what the Lieutenant had learned from Zuko.

(With Aang, Zorin, and Katara)

As everything was loaded up on Appa, with Zorin pull up his hood as he said, "Ready to go?"

Everyone nodded as Aang look to the fisherman's wife as he said, "We'll be back soon. I promise."

The trio got on Appa and flew out into the storm as Zorin held out his madou ring partner as he call out his name, "Zaruba!"

 _ **"I got a clear sense of where they are at, thanks to Doruba sending out a signal but is unable to send a message due to this story and the horror that making it worst,"**_ Zaruba said as Zorin frown and ask, "Which way?"

 _ **"North eastern, but slightly more in the north,"**_ Zaruba said as Aang nods as he said, "Hang on guys!" Aang whip the reins a bit and said, "Yip-yip!"

Appa roar out as he knew faster to the direction Zaruba pointed out and hope they can get there in time.

(Moments later)

As the trio arrive in the area where the ship should be at as Katara ask, "Where are they?!"

Zorin looks ahead as he saw a wave coming at them as he said, "We got a wave coming!"

Aang whip the reins again as he said, "Come on Appa!" as Aang wanted to dodge it, but the wave was too fast and too high to dodge it, with the look of panic on Aang's face, when the wave came down on them, a combine ability of fire and wind blew a whole throw the wave as Zorin and Aang stood in front on Appa's head to do so.

After a moment as Zorin look ahead as he said, "Ship ahead!"

Aang look and said, "It's them!" as the trio were happy to see the boat, they can save Sokka, Marvelous, and (*taking a breath)… the old fisherman.

But before they got too excited, a huge fin like the Unagi back at Kiyoshi Island but more bigger, darker, and decaying looking fin with the site of pealing flesh and holes in it.

"That not good," Zorin said as he going to have one heck of a fight on his hand and in this storm as well.

(On board the fishing boat)

Marvelous was breathing hard and has his sword out as one moment they fishing in the storm before it got worst, and next thing they know small horror came forth from the waters below as they attack, Marvelous sprang into action.

The fisherman is out cold due to a horror knocking him out and about to eat him until it was kick off by Sokka but that got the horror attention and chase after him, Marvelous cut down the many horror that came at them, but was already tired of all the fishing he's done as it took a toll on his stamina, could even summon his armor without a horror attacking him from behind.

At this point Sokka is taken cover, the fisherman down, and marvelous was about to overwhelm by the huge horror he notice out in the sea but hasn't surface yet, and didn't know if he can even fight it off, and then the site of Appa came into view as marvelous smile and said, "The golden spirit has come, finally."

(Zuko ship)

As everyone taking a breath after that moment with the Helmsmen that almost died if Zuko didn't catch him, and soon enough the banish prince saw it as he said, "The Avatar!"

Soon enough Lieutenant pointed out and said, "What do you want to do, sir?" Before Zuko can answer, the serpent like horror raise up from the waters looking down at the fishing boat and not at them at least as Zuko knew it was bad news, and the rate his crew is lasting in the storm wasn't looking great ether as Zuko said, "We leave them be and hope they can come out alive. As right now we are not going to last long. We need to get this ship to safety."

Iroh nods as he said, "Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh points out to the massive area of clouds where they have gather as that were the eye of the storm lays.

(With Zorin)

"Anything you can tell me about this Horror Zaruba!?" Zorin called as he had never seen a Horror like this.

 _ **"This Horror very rarely ever leaves the bottom of the ocean. It's known for only appearing during times of great wars and when a Storm becomes a Typhoon it means it is about to Surface and consume. Those Horror's name is Evera the Leviathan Dark Queen of the Deep."**_ Zaruba said as this was an extremely troublesome Horror. _**"It's very troublesome a close rival to Agni in Sozen's comet I don't like your odds, Zorin."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Leave this to me, Aang Katara you two handle getting Sokka, Marvelous, and the old fishermen on the boat I'll deal with our sea friend!" Zorin said as Aang nodded. "Aang... I leave this in your capable hands." Zorin said before he jumped down and summoned his armor becoming Garo.

Once Garo landed he took a battle stance and grinded the Garoken against his armored palm as he then took his stance as the rain hit his armor giving it a brighter glow. Aang soon arrived as Garo fought the Horror's minion as Aang grabbed Marvelous and air bended him to Appa. Aang then returned and then grabbed the two and tied Sokka to the knocked out Fisherman. The mass of the Boat was about to fall on them but Garo acted and cut it in half straight down the middle before returning to the fight. Once their friends plus the old man was ok Garo then did a spin attack cutting down all the minions at once. Garo then looked at the water and soon the Horror surfaced as it looked like a demonic and evil parody of the Unagi on Kiyoshi Island but its length exceeded the Unagi by a mile while its width exceeded the Unagi as well as the Horror roared sending out black water from its mouth.

The Horror looked down upon Garo and glared as a Makai Knight had dared to show itself here and destroy its children. "Golden Knight Garo... still you exist in this era." The Horror growled as Garo glared. "To bad for you and the others I will have the pleasure of extinguishing your light from this world!" The Horror Evera roared before it attacked but Garo avoided the attack as the Boat was destroyed but enough of it survived to float as Garo landed on the floating remains while Evera then charged forward. Garo blocked the attack as he used his strength to push the Horror away.

Evera responded by sending its tendrils of pealing skin at Garo who slashed them away as best he could but was knocked away by its power. Garo then summoned his green flames onto his sword and sent a powerful slash at Evera but when the attack hit Evera felt pain and roared in fury before it summoned the Storms thunder power and used its power to strike Garo. Garo jumped to the other half of the fallen Boat as the first half was destroyed in an instant.

 _ **"We're running out of leg room!"**_ Zaruba called as Garo looked.

"I have an idea." Garo said as he saw the thunder and remembered his Uncle Iroh.

 _ **"Zorin that is reckless beyond all measure you haven't even learned how to lightning bend let alone redirect it!"**_ Zaruba called as Garo looked.

"Any better options, Zaruba?" Garo asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"No but be careful."**_ Zaruba said as Garo nodded.

Garo then raised his Garoken skyward as the thunder soon struck again as Garo waited and once hit he tried to channel it. Key word being tried as like Zaruba said he didn't know the skill as he only knew he had to keep it away from his heart at all costs. But the thunder was wild and violent as Garo tried his best but the armor itself gained a current around it as it was trying to keep its master protected from his reckless plan. Garo tried his best to utilize it but he then slashed at the Horror releasing a powerful arc of chi but missed as the thunder soon struck Garo while he was weakened knocking him into the water as everyone was shocked.

(Gaang)

"Zorin!" Aang called as Garo feel into the deep.

(With Zorin)

Garo was still active but Zorin could barely move as he sunk into the waters depths. "Dammit..." Garo cursed as he looked. "Is this all I can do?" Garo asked as he couldn't just give up... but it was so tempting.

'Is this the end?" Zorin wondered from inside the armor as he felt himself being dragged inside Garo once more.

(Garo's inner world)

Zorin arrived as he saw he was alone but soon he heard the clanking of armor as he looked and saw to his shock Master Garo but this one had green eyes as Zorin was surprised. "Welcome Golden Knight of this Era." Master Garo said as he looked upon the new wielder.

"I was wondering when we would all get to meet." came another voice as Zorin looked as he saw a Garo that looked completely different as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Garo Shou (Flight)?"**_ Zaruba asked as he did not expect to see him here. _**"Ryuga how are you here?"**_ Zaruba asked as he hadn't seen Ryuga since his era.

"We were all called here by this Garo in particular." Came a voice as Zorin looked and saw a Garo who looked more like a war lord.

 _ **"Shogun Garo, Raiko."**_ Zaruba said as he did not expect this.

"But who called you all here?" Zorin asked as another voice was heard.

"You did young Garo." Came another as Zorin saw next to Raiko was a winged and feathered looking Garo.

 _ **"Garo Ashura, Gouki!"**_ Zaruba said as Gouki nodded.

"We all came here from each of our worlds and eras because you called us here Zorin Golden Knight Garo." Came a last voice as between Master Garo and Ryuga was Garo mixed with its lost soul.

 _ **"Luminos Soul Garo... Raiga!"**_ Zaruba said as Zaruba knew who this particular Master Garo was _ **. "That means... your Kouga."**_ Zaruba said as he was referring to Master Garo.

The Master Garo nods as Zorin to all the Garo's as he said, "I… call you all here?"

"That's correct and we have seen what you have been going against, and we will say, it won't be easy," One more voice that came from behind as Zorin turn around and saw another Garo as it was in the air with huge wings on its back and tail below with what looks like Garoken on its back as Zaruba said, "Garo Angel Mode, Leon Luis."

Zorin is amazed to see all these different Garo that came across from space and time and he was in the middle of all of them as Master Garo started saying, "Cutting down the Horror won't be easy, but as long you keep your light strong you can succeed."

Zorin turn around and said, "How can I face such a horror… if I couldn't even touch it with my sword."

Garo shogun step up and said, "It's not about the power of the sword, or your ability over fire, but the power that lay deep within Garo and within yourself as it has within all of us."

"When you're in the deepest darkness, a there is a light that shine within that as bright as Garo," The lost soul Garo said as remember how he achieve his form.

"When you also fight by yourself, just know you not alone ether as you have friends to help support you," Ryuga said knowing from experience.

"When you have someone you want to protect the most, you will do anything to made it so they never get hurt," Leon said as Zorin look them and said, "A power deep within Garo, and me, where did it come from?"

"It's been with you sense the day you were born, growing up reading about heroes and fairy tale, and through your life" Gouki said as he know his story inspire many.

"But there is a question you have yet you ask, the only one to ask is yourself and that question is… why are you Garo?" Kouga asked Zorin.

"Why am I Garo?" Zorin asked himself as he looked deep into his mind as he tried to remember why he became Garo. He dug deep as he quickly had his flashbacks to all the people he had met and grown close to. Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Marvelous being his closest friends, then there was Zuko, Azula, his mother Ursa, his Uncle Iroh, his grandfather Azulon, and his grandfather Wan-Shu. But chief among them all was the girl he was smitten by the one who he held close to his heart, Ty-Lee. "I became Garo... to protect those closest to me but... not just them I want to protect everyone and to do this I want to protect the world so they can walk another day in this world of light as beings of flesh, blood, and bone with their souls shining bright!" Zorin called as the Garo's of past all saw Zorin's conviction.

"You are starting to see it aren't you?" Gouki asked as he looked to Zorin.

"The true source of Garo's power." Raiga asked as he looked to the young Garo.

"Yeah... I do." Zorin said as he had sworn an oath to fight as one who protects and keep fighting with all the strength in him.

"Then you know the reason you had become Garo." Kouga said as he looked to Zorin.

"The path you walk is clear and in the name of all the Garo's who came before raise your blade and protect everyone who walks this earth as humans!" Raikou said as Zorin nodded.

"You what it is you must protect and your blade had given you that answer so many years ago." Leon said as he looked to Garo.

"Turn those deeply rooted feelings and emotions for those you wish to protect and make it into power!" Gouki called as Ryuga looked.

"The rest is up to you now Golden Knight Garo." Ryuga said as Zorin nodded.

(Real World)

Garo sunk into the water before his eyes flashed as his armor glowed its brightest that it was seen from the surface. As Garo's form was covered by the light.

(Gaang)

"Hey guys look!" Aang called as he saw what was going on there.

"What is that?" Sokka asked as he saw the light come from the water where Garo had fallen.

(Battle Area)

The water soon began to spin before it rose up in a spiral like way as inside the drill like spiral was a golden glow coming from it as soon it burst out revealing Garo but different. Garo's form had changed into a more aquatic form as Garo was standing on top of the water he had risen up as his eyes glowed as did his crest. The form had fin like blades on the arms that seem to look capable of detaching and being used as boomerangs, the feet seem to have a secondary form to turn into a tail as on his back was a sort of shark tail as Garo glared at Evera.

Garo then water bended the area around him showing of the powers of this new form as soon this Garo spread its arms out as the water rose behind it forming its symbol.

 _ **GARO TYPHOON**_

"Impossible!" Evera called out as she quickly realized who she was dealing with. "GARO DIE!" Evera called out as she charged at Garo who now switched from Fire Bending to full on Water as he drew the power from the Water Bending Garo's of past.

Garo leap into the air to dodge and strike Evera across her face as she yell out in pain, as Garo dive back into the water, with his legs combine together to form the shark tail, he zoom across the water with ease and leap into the air doing some hit and run attack as well using his tail to bend the waters around and smack the horror hard, as the Gaang saw this as Katara said, "He can water bend now?"

"How is that possible? I thought his Master form was the only thing that can use other elements," Aang said as Sokka said, "I am lost here."

Marvelous watch as the fight goes on as he knew to what he is taught in the few months before he became Makai knight Zanga, as he said, "Maybe Garo is like the avatar in his own way than we know of."

Garo leap into the air as his shark tail became legs again as a spiral pillar of water came up as Garo stood on top of it with ease.

The horror look to Garo as it said, "Damn you Garo, I will see to it you will be destroy for good!"

"That where you will fail at, even if I died another will pick up my sword and another Garo will step forth, but even so I cannot afford to die here ether, So Evera the Leviathan Dark, I shall cut down your Inga here!" Garo said loudly to the horror as she roar out and came at him fast.

"ZORIN!" Everyone yells out to him as the fins on Garo's arms detach themselves from them as they flew in the air for a moment before combining into Garo new weapon as he held a boomerang.

The horror came closer and closer as it roar out and open its mouth about to devour Garo whole, he throw the weapon at the horror as it spins in the air, it increase in size with water form around it as well making it like a saw blade, as when the weapon meet the horror head on, its saw through the horror with ease cutting its head down the middle before traveling down its neck to its body as it cut down the middle spine area as well, before shooting back up around in the air back in Garo's hands.

As the horror didn't even get a chance to cry out before splitting apart and turn into a dark mist and then vanish.

(With the Gaang)

Everyone is surprise by this as they never seen anyone using a weapon like that, with Sokka being the only one smiling to that as he said, "He used a boomerang!"

"Momo Slap him!" Everyone called out as Momo leap up at him and hit up upside the head as he said, "Ow! What did I do this time?"

(With Garo)

The weapon in Garo hands shrink down to normal size and reattach themselves to Garo arms as with this, Garo using his newly water bending ability to bend the water to shoot him up in the air, as the flying Bison as everyone move out of the way quickly as the Armor of Garo soon vanish, leaving Zorin in his place with some tears in his duster and some bruise spots as well.

"Help him up!" Katara called as she and Sokka put Zorin next to Marvelous.

"How you feeling buddy?" Sokka asked as he looked.

"Oddly enough... not in pain, in fact I'm just sore right now." Zorin said as Zaruba chuckled.

"Of course the Garo's acknowledged your strength Zorin so granted you this power but don't rely on it, this Typhoon form was no doubt a chance use as it derived from your feelings and the Water Spirits." Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Noted." Zorin said as Aang looked to the Horror as it fell and vanished.

"Though I can't help but feel like... I've seen that Horror before and just looking at it, I don't know why but it makes my heart hurt real bad." Aang said as Zaruba sighed.

"It would make sense you taught that Horror Water Bending when it was still a human." Zaruba said as that surprised everyone. "I'll give you the dumb down version the second Avatar, Avatar Su had to learn bending on her own but she was very proficient with it. But she realized she needed an edge for her next lives and in turn she taught four disciples how the bend and there duty and role were to pass down these teachings to as many students as they could. It worked for a short time." Zaruba said as he then sighed. "Of course these students quickly began to fall to darkness, Evera the Water Bending student was calm and collective but the ocean she had a sort of pride and arrogance for it believing it was the source of everything life and death. This in turn made her very sustainable to a Horror but though she preferred logic over instincts she lost her way and in turn became what we see of her now. The pain you see feel in your heart Aang is probably her own guilt and sorrow for betraying you like that and giving you her former teacher her last apology." Zaruba said as Katara was surprised.

"She was the first to learn Water Bending and did so with the Avatar's help." Katara said as she couldn't help but pity her now. "Are all of us capable of becoming a Horror?" Katara asked as Zorin looked.

"Yeah we all are the Horrors will use any reason to make a human give in, even the purest of reasons can be tainted by a Horror." Zorin said as Katara only felt pity for Evera. "She loved her master who was like a mother to her when she had nothing and this was what became of her." Zorin said as he pitied the girl.

(Scene Break the Cave)

The group had bid farewell to the old lady and her husband and got a free fish and some money for their troubles as once it stopped raining Aang was working on something. "Hey Aang what's up?" Zorin asked as his body was bandaged up and his Madou Robes repaired.

"Oh um just working on something." Aang said as Zorin looked and saw it was a grave marker belonging to, Evera.

"I get it, here let me help." Zorin said as he helped make the grave for her.

Once the two were done they did a small prayer as the Grave Marker was in a Water Tribe fashion as Aang paid his respect to his past lives former student. "Rest in peace Evera, even if the world hates you I still forgive you for losing your way." Aang said as Zorin smiled before re-entering the cave. But as he did so Aang turned to the cave to follow before he felt the air move and when he turned around he was shocked and saw a young woman with pure white hair and very old and ancient Water Tribe Clothing as Aang was shocked.

This woman was Evera but even though her face was stern but with a calm aura Aang could feel the regret of her sin and own pride. "Thank you... master." She said with a bow as she looked to Aang. "You may have forgiven me but my soul is already damned I have no hope of ever being reborn, but if there is even the smallest glimmer of hope for my rebirth I will spend my whole next life repenting for what I did before the Horror." She said before she vanished as Aang couldn't help but pity her and feel sorry for her.

"Evera, I hope you can find your peace in the next life and having the will to repent is a good start." Aang said as Evera was now gone but no doubt she appreciated the thought.

(Scene Break Fire Nation)

Azula was on the ground breathing as she was covered in bruises and injuries as her new 'Teacher,' stood over here reading another one of his books which Azula quickly learned were completely blank. "What's wrong Azula still can't get a blow on me?" He taunted as Azula growled as she got up as she saw his duel colored eyes. "To bad you're so weak and pathetic I mean the fact Zuko has discovered two traitors traveling with the Avatar and is chasing them, maybe your daddy trusts him more to find them then you." The man taunted as Azula forced her body to get up.

"That's right hate me, hate me more that rage will be excellent fuel to the flames in you." The man taunted as he was intent on corrupting Ursa's legacy no matter what. "Come on Azula get up or maybe you aren't even worthy to stand." The man continued to taunt her as she forced her body to stand.

Ozai saw this and even he was questioning this man's teaching methods. He worked Azula to the ground and forced her to find her limits and break them as he knew this man was very much taunting Azula to get her even angrier and have her direct her rage. But this man was clearly not right in the head, the fact he reads an old blank book and talks to a mirror shows he is very much insane. But Ozai had to admit sense Azula began her tutelage under him she had advanced even further then he first thought.

As Azula got up her eyes though one was bruised and the other was good she saw that the man's chi was... pitch black like he had no remorse in him. She saw this man had no soul or maybe he might have sold his soul for power. Azula had to be strong though she was the Princess and once she finished this man's training and learned all she could from him, she'll strike him down herself. "Hmm maybe carving words into your skin may get my point across." The man said as he drew a large dagger as he glared at Azula.

Azula saw how he moved though she wasn't glaring at her per say as she saw he looked to Ozai with a form of unspoken neutrality and respect but the way he glared at her, it wasn't because of Ozai it was because call her crazy her mother. If that was true perhaps her mother had done something to this man to cross him and is exacting vengeance against her through Azula herself. Once Azula was back on her feet she drew the Madou Brush and the Setsukan weapon no doubt ready for the next round of combat.

"What else do you have up your sleeve?" Azula demanded as she wasn't going to let this peasant who conned his way up here get away with mocking her.

"Well then apprentice lets continue." He said as he drew his own staff like weapon as it then produced a curved blade.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey everyone wow this turned out longer than I expected over 14,900 words in all. Anyway since we got this here chapter published leave a review before you leave and like always ja ne.


	12. Chapter 12

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Hey guys it's me with a new chapter out. Now than before we begin I apologize in advance if you all have not received the update notices. Jesus this site is really trying to screw me over at times. Anyway please enjoy this fanfic now let's begin.

(Start Chapter 12)

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

(Fire nation fortress)

In the dead of night as a hawk flew in with a message in its claws, as down below within the forest, with 5 archer with war pain on their faces doing training as four of them look down range, while one has his back turn before he turn around as he crew and arrow, pull it back and fire, and soon fire another and another one after the other.

The first arrow hit dead center while the other hit into the first arrow, so on and so forth until the last arrow punch throw to the other-side of the target.

Up above the Archers as all of them started to take shots now, two men on a ledge watching site with one man in charge of everyone, with the other was Zhao as he came and request of the Archers until the man said angrily, "Absolutely not! The Yuyan Archers stay here. Your request is denied, Commander Zhao."

"Colonel Shinu, please reconsider ... Their precision is legendary. The Yuyan can pin a fly to a tree from one hundred yards away ... without killing it." Zhao said in an annoyed tone as he wasn't getting what he wanted.

One Yuyan archer held 4 arrows in his hand pull on its bow string until he let go, and each arrow hit their mark dead center, as Zhao saw this and said, "You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards."

"I can do whatever I want with their talents, they're my archers, and what I say goes," The colonel said to show he is in charge and he doesn't do request as Zhao said, "But my search for the Avatar is-

Colonel Shinu cutoff Zhao mid-sentence while getting close to him and scoffing angrily as he said to him, "Is nothing but a vanity project! We're fighting a real war here, and I need every man I've got, commander."

"But-!"

"That's final! I don't want to hear another word about it!" Colonel said as he already had it with Zhao requesting for his Archers.

Zhao of course growled at this as he knew the Golden Spirit and the Avatar were out there as he remembered catching a glimpse of said Spirit at the Fire Nation Avatar Temple. But soon a messenger hawk was heard as the two looked and saw it fly in and land on the Colonel waiting arm as Shinu took the message and was shocked.

"News from Fire Lord Ozai?" Zhao asked as he looked to the letter and once he read it he gained his arrogant smirk. "It appears I've been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an order." Zhao said as he smirked at Shinu who then bowed to his superior to carry out the order. Zhao looked over to the Yuyan Archers and smirked as unaware to him a figured spied on him as he was wearing a blue and white kabuki like mask on his face as he looked to Zhao with a glare.

(With the Gaang)

The Gaang were camped out in a temple as Sokka was sick as Zorin sighed as did Marvelous. "Great sick as a dog fishing during a Storm was a bad idea especially for Sokka." Marvelous said as Sokka was currently hallucinating. Katara applied a cold cloth to Sokka as Katara looked hoping it would help bring his fever down.

"This should bring your fever down." Katara said as she applied the cold cloth.

"You know what I like about Appa the most? His sense of humor." Sokka said as Katara looked.

"That's nice, I'll tell him." Katara said as Appa roared quietly as Sokka then laughed.

"Classic Appa." Sokka said as Aang looked to Katara.

"How's Sokka doing?" Aang asked as he looked to Katara.

"Not so good being out in that storm really did a number on him." Katara said as Marvelous looked with Sokka shivering and having a dripping nose.

"I could have told you guys that!" Marvelous called as he and Zorin were playing an old Makai Knight game to pass the time... throw shit through the fire and hope it gets through.

"Anyway I couldn't find any Ginger roots but I did find a map." Aang said as he then opened the map. "There's an herbalist institute on the top of that mountain." Aang said as Zorin ran up and looked there.

"Yeah I think I passed by that place sometimes during my travels I needed some herbs for my journeys and at times a place to rest and I got it with the nice old lady and her cat there." Zorin said remembering that place from a while back.

"Can we find a cure for Sokka there?" Aang asked as Zorin looked.

"Probably but if not she can point us to a cure we can use, after all she is a retired Makai Priestess." Zorin said as Aang looked and was happy they had a lead.

"Aang he's in no condition to travel Sokka just needs more rest I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." Katara said before she began to cough herself.

"Oh boy." Zorin said as that how it started with Sokka.

"Katara take this from a man who has been through storms like that, Sokka isn't coming out of that so easily and right now you're not too far behind." Marvelous said as he had his fair share of sick crewmates. "Give you a few more hours and you'll be delusional like him." Marvelous said as Aang was shocked.

"How are you two not sick like them?" Aang asked as Zorin and Marvelous then turned to look at Aang.

"Been training to build up an immunity to most deceases since I first began my path as a Knight." Zorin said as Marvelous looked.

"When you been through a lot of storms like that on the Arcadia and even caught a case of scurvy at one point you build up an immunity for those deceases." Marvelous said as the tone they both used was sounding like it was the most obvious answer in the world plain and simple.

"Well come on Aang better see the old lady and get the medicine." Zorin said as he got up and went with Aang.

"But Zorin you can't fly." Aang called as when they were at the entrance Aang who had his glider opened was wide eyed as thunder struck.

"You were saying?" Zorin asked as he pointed his thumb to the thunder.

"Maybe it's safer if we go on foot." Aang said as Zorin nodded.

"Well here goes." Zorin said before he blew a hand whistle and from a light Gouten came out as the Madou Horse answered Zorin's summons.

Gouten walk up to Zorin as the Makai knight pet its nose a bit saying, "Sorry but this is kind of an emergency and you're the only one fast enough for this."

Gouten neigh a bit in a friendly sound saying it understand as Zorin nod and walk over to the stuff and pull out a blanket and rope, as he put it over Gouten saddle and tied it down then got on as he said, "This should cover your lower area while you ride with me Aang."

Aang nods as he said, "Thanks Zorin." Aang jump up and hand onto Zorin shoulder as Marvelous said, "I'll say here with the sibling keeping them company, and make sure they don't get too crazy."

"I would like a Pina Coladas, before getting caught in the rain," Sokka said as no one knew what that means, but Zorin took it as his Que to go as he pull up his hood, then click his tongue as Gouten went off fast with Aang hanging on tightly.

On the road as it show Gouten riding hard on the road as it kicking up a lot of dust and headed to the mountain area to the retired Makai priestess home.

(Zuko warship)

As Zuko, and the Lieutenant were going over the maps as the Lieutenant said to them "We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm, but if we continue heading northeast-

He was cut off to the sound of another ship coming up beside them as they look down and sees it, and Zuko Question, "What do they want?"

Iroh, who is playing a 'Pai Sho' game with some of the crew as he said, "Perhaps, a sporting game of Pai Sho!"

(Later)

Soldiers walk onto Zuko ship as two of them held a scroll out as they open it showing Aang in one and in the other of Zorin with Garo as it says Golden spirit on top as the soldier holding Aang said, "The hunt for the Avatar and the Golden spirit has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar and Golden spirit must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted? Well good for him!" Iroh said as he moved a piece over as the other face palm himself as it seem he lost the game.

Zuko has a scold on his face as he said, "I've got nothing to report to Admiral Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area," The soldier told Zuko as it seem Zhao plan this as it seem to mock him as Zuko pointed out and shout, "Off my ship!"

The soldiers left as Iroh look to the game as he said, "Excellent! I take the pot!" Iroh said as he took all the pieces and then one of the crew members punch themselves as it seem it was just humiliating for them to lose a game.

"But you're all improving! I'm certain you will win if we play again," Iroh said as he set up a new round with the crew groin to this.

(Scout outpost)

Two scout on the outlook for anything on the Avatar or the Golden spirit as the guy started to say, "Says here that the Avatar can create tornadoes and run faster than the wind. Pretty amazing!"

"Ah, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord Propaganda! There's no way that's true!" The other scout said as he held the telescope and then the first one said, "Really, then get a load when you read this one about the golden spirit, "It says here he has golden armor that can shine in the darkest night, and has a horse made of gold as well."

"Now that just fairy tale junk," The 2nd scout said as he look back in the telescope as he look down the road and saw a lot of dust being kick up and to his eyes that he couldn't believe as he saw a horse what he think was wearing is gold armor as it rush by them and accidentally hit the outpost as Zorin yells out, "Sorry!"

The two scout look to each other as the first guy said, "Was that-?" the 2nd scout didn't know what to say but he pull up his horn and blew on it signaling to the other something was spotted.

(Back with the sick Gaang)

Sokka was shaking in his sleeping bag as he said, "Water please; just need water."

"Got it." Marvelous said as he brought the water and helped give it to Sokka who drank it slowly.

Marvelous sat down as Doruba chuckled at his partner _ **. "Well then Nurse Marvelous how are the patients."**_ Doruba joked as he looked to Marvelous.

"If Arcadia was here she would have had them cured in a heartbeat." Marvelous said as he remembered his old spirit friend.

 _ **"She was a close ally if memory serves."**_ Doruba said as he wondered if Arcadia ever considered becoming a human.

"Yeah..." Marvelous said as he knew the Spirit of Freedom would never stay grounded even in a human body.

(With the Duo)

The two ran up a large line of steps as they road on Gouten as they soon arrived at the top to find the place as Zorin looked around. "Yeap this is the place." Zorin said as he walked around.

"How can you tell?" Aang asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"We can smell the herbs, cat, and cat nip."**_ Zaruba said as Aang had to agree there.

"Let's go." Zorin said as they then entered the institute after getting off Gouten.

"Way ahead of you." Aang said as he airbend run to the building as Zorin jogged to catch up to him.

Soon enough as Aang rush in as he said, "Hello, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need some medicine for my friends, they have fevers and they were coughing-

"Settle down, young man. Your friends are going to be fine. I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago." The medicine woman said as she grind some herbs together before petting her cat Miyuki who begins to purr and went on saying, "Now it's just me and Miyuki."

"That's nice," Aang said as he really want to get some medicine for Sokka and Katara right away.

The lady went on gridding the herbs as she went on saying, "Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape they when they arrive."

"That's nice. Are you almost done?" Aang said as the old lady said, "Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient."

As the old lady started to look for that one ingredient to finish what she was making as Zorin came jogging up and saw the woman look for something and Aang waiting, a bit impatiently as the old woman said, "Oh, sandalwood ... oh, err, uh, that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh-uh, oh where is that pesky little plant?"

Zorin look over to a random area then sighed as he walk over and grab a flower off a tree that was far off on the side then walk up as he walk up to the lady and said, "I think this is what you're looking for Miss Lu."

"Ah Plum blossom I completely forgot!" Lu said as she took it and look up at Zorin and said, "And it's good to see you again Zorin, and thank you for remembering."

"Well I have been here a few time to know what you need," Zorin said as Lu nods and said, "Yes, that right. I taught you how to make a good healing remaining, which reminds me, how are you fairing, still having a bad rash?"

Zorin looked embarrass as he said, "No nothing like that! (Clear throat!) Me and my friend Aang here is looking for a cure."

Lu smile and said, "That right, I heard you are traveling with the Avatar. Story are told from soldiers who come by telling of a Golden Spirit traveling with the Avatar."

Lu put the blossom in the blow as Aang said, "Yes, that's us, but sense we do need to get back to our friends, I'll take this and have a good-

Aang was about to take the bowl until Zorin grab his arm and said, "Aang, what are you doing?"

"What, I was grabbing the cure," Aang said as he simply didn't know what he was about grab as Zorin said, "Aang, that not a cure."

"He's right," Lu said as she took the bowl and put it in front of Miyuki as she said, "It's Miyuki's dinner. Plum blossom is her favorite."

Aang had an embarrass look on his face as he step back for a moment as Zorin look to the lady and said, "Anyways Lady Lu. One of our friends are suffering from delusions with a fever with another not too far behind and we need something for them right away."

"Of course, well I don't have any of my special herbs on hand so I cannot make a spell brew, but lucky I know of something just as good… Frozen wood frogs I believe, and there sure be plenty down in the valley swamp. Those will help your friend in no time," Lu said as Zorin give a bow and said, "Thank you Lady Lu. We can be on our way."

AS Zorin turn and walk off as Aang follow and said, "What are we going to do with Frozen Wood Frogs?"

"Make Sokka and Katara suck on them mostly, and they are not bad if made into a stew," Zorin said as Aang shiver to that thought.

(Zuko ship)

Zuko look over at the waters as Iroh walks up to him as he said, "Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

"I don't care what they do," Zuko said as he look over the waters as it seem he is slowly losing hope as Iroh said, "Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao."

"How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar and my brother!" Zuko said as he look to his uncle then turns back out to sea and whispers, "My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all, but most of all… my family."

Zuko reach out to the necklace as he still wearing it, even after he found his brother in the South Pole, Zorin would not come back with him and he the only one with Answer of what happen to their mother. As He keep wearing it hoping Zorin will see reason and come back soon.

Iroh walk up to Zuko as he put a hand on Zuko's shoulder and said, "I'm sure Prince Zorin has his reasons, but do not give up on his ether. In time we will know, but right now we got other to worry about, we're almost out of tea."

Zuko sighed at Iroh, as that is just Classic Uncle.

(With Zorin and Aang)

The two arrived outside as Zorin was about to summon Gouten once more before out of nowhere arrows came flying at them. Zorin heard them sailing through the air and quickly acted as he pushed Aang out of the way and jumped away himself. Of course what Zorin didn't realize was another set coming at Aang where pierced Aang's shoes pinning him. "Crap!" Zorin cursed as he looked to Zaruba. "Zaruba what are we dealing with?!" Zorin called out as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Humans no Horrors in sight."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin cursed.

"Shit the Yuyan Archers." Zorin cursed as he went over to Aang and pulled out an Arrow.

"The, who Han Archers?" Aang asked as Zorin looked.

"I'll explain later but right now those guys are expert Archers they only miss when they want to miss." Zorin said as he cut Aang from the Arrow. "Right now we need to run!" Zorin said as soon multiple Arrows came at them as Aang saw and Airbended them away as the current caused them to hit the trees and ground imbedding into them.

"Uh Zorin I see them." Aang said as Zorin looked and was wide eyed as he saw them.

"RUN!" Zorin called as he and Aang soon began running away to avoid the Yuyan Archers as they headed to the Cliff Edge as the trail of Arrows was following them. "Aang Jump!" Zorin called as Aang nodded as the two jumped off.

Aang had Airbending at his side but Zorin had Madou Tools at his disposal. Zorin took one out and attached it to his belt while he grabbed two others and attached them as gauntlets as they both had a grappling hook and shield function as Zorin had one thought. Once Zorin was ready he activated his Madou Tools and began flying away as Aang airbended to slow his fall and land on the trees.

The Archers aimed at Zorin's Madou Tool and fired hitting it as Zorin was sent tumbling through Trees. Zorin then activated the hooks on his gauntlets and swung away like Spider-Man as he then began running once more as Aang was close by. The two then exited the Wood line and arrived at the Swamp area as Zorin quickly recognized it as he dug into the swamp water and pulled out a Frozen Frog.

"Dammit we find these fuckers and we're getting shot at!" Zorin called as he quickly grabbed a branch and deflected the Arrows with it. "Aang grab the frogs hurry!" Zorin called as Aang nodded.

"Got it!" Aang called as he grabbed each of the frogs.

'Ok think Zorin you know these guys and how they work... and they have a weakness... shit why do I have to forget THAT of all things from my old life!' Zorin mentally yelled as he should have taken notes or at least paid better attention.

The two grabbed as many frogs as they could as they put them into their pockets and began getting ready for their escape. It wasn't long until Aang's hand was pinned to the tree by his sleeve as Zorin cursed. "I got you Aang!" Zorin called as he ran after Aang only for him to be pinned as well by his duster before more arrows show at Zorin pinning his shoulder and under clothing as well as with Aang. "Damn these guys are better then I heard." Zorin said as Aang looked while trying to get free.

"Any ideas Zorin?" Aang asked as they needed to escape fast.

"Keep the Arrows off us!" Zorin called as he had to be careful.

Aang Water bended the swamp water and froze it as the Arrows then hit one after the other as Zorin tried to get the Arrows off him as he got on out of the five out. When Zorin was about to get Arrow number 2 out the Ice wall shattered as Aang gasped as Zorin had to cover his face from the shards. The Yuyan Archers then fired once more as the two had there other sleeves pinned while Zorin for good measure had the rest of his duster that was above water pinned as he was in a bad situation.

"Crap." Zorin cursed before the two were hit with a large net as they were now officially captured.

(Scene Break Fire Nation Outpost Zorin's cell)

Zorin stood quietly with his hand incased in iron case where he could not even bend fire through his hands to heat up the chain and break out easy without hurting himself by burning his hands, his face was cover by an iron mask as well so there was no risk of him breathing fire at anyone as well, as he hear the commotion in the next cell as he could guess, the person pissed off Aang.

Soon enough they closed Aang's cell before foot step is heard coming over to his as he hears his cell door opening as he waited for a moment as the person come closer and closer to him until the footstep stop and then Zorin open his eyes as standing in-front of him is Zhao with a smug look on his face.

"So this is the Golden spirit… I must say, you're not what I was expecting," Zhao said as Zorin look to him and just shrugs as it seem he does care or not impress which put frown on Zhao face that.

Zhao went on saying I believe your name was Zorin… which is funny, as everyone we go to look for this Golden spirit that one name stand out to where the golden spirit have been soon but oddly enough the names is also changing."

Held up a list as Zhao went reading them off as he said, "Zorin Gon, Zorin Sai, Zorin Hanso the 3rd, Zorin Kel the Great. Zorin-Zorin-Zorin… You see where I'm getting at?"

"A… lot of people are called Zorin?" Zorin said as he playing off the guy and treat it as a joke as Zhao frown as he not getting the reaction he wanting from the Makai knight as Zhao try a different angle.

"Very well then, as those same area's they say they saw a stranger wearing a white duster and carry a red sword around. As story goes people who try to get close to this strange they seem to have vanish, or completely forgotten who that person is," Zhao said as Zorin said, "It happen all the time I think, some people vanish when they want to be alone, live elsewhere, or just got themselves lost. And forgetting a person is, they must be old, tired, or basically they don't care and forget on purpose."

Zhao knew Zorin was playing around with him as he went on saying, "That so, well them how about this, as recently that same stranger have been spotted traveling with the avatar himself, as story has it the Golden Spirit was traveling with him, no?" Zhao said as Zorin said to him, "Sound like my style is getting rip off then, and avatar, is that who the kid is? I just meet him today, as both our friend suffer from a sickness, we were getting medicine being frozen wood frogs, but the next thing I knew, I was getting arrow shot nearby rear end."

Zhao was getting tired to this as he walk up to Zorin and smack him across the face as he said, "Deny it all you want, but I know who you are Golden Spirit, and there nothing you can do about it! Even if you escape this cell, you cannot hope and leave this fortress alive."

Zorin turn back and lick the corner of his lips to see if he was bleeding or not before spitting at Zhao face to see no blood and said, "And that make you… powerful or something?"

Zhao grit his teeth as he said, "Maybe, maybe not… but what I like to know is why did, you betray your nation, your people? Why are you using this golden armor of your for other, than the Fire nation?"

Zorin look at him as he gave a look then said, "Because… it doesn't belong to the fire nation, not its military, nor its people. It belongs to all, and it would be pretty selfish of me to just use it for just one nation, but I guess that what fire nation is all about isn't it… selfish, greedy, with no honor."

Zhao smacks him again and harder than before, as Zorin chuckled at this as he felt worst hit than that as he said with a smile on his face, "Do you really like slapping like a girl?"

Zhao grit his teeth harder and a cheek twitches before he put his hand to his face and rub it down, trying to keep his cool as he knew Zorin was trying to get under his skin… and was working somewhat.

"Tell me Zorin." Zhao began as he had an idea. "The Golden Spirit inspires hope correct?" Zhao began as Zorin looked as years of training taught Zorin never show emotions to an enemy Azula had taught him that much as did the Order. "Imagine if that hope were to turn to loyalty, we'll it would be bad for a lot of people even the Avatar. Now picture this what if one were to rob them of that hope. Expose there ray of light for what he really is." Zhao said as Zorin's fists were twitching in his cuffs no doubt getting angry. "Expose their hero for what he is, a weak vulnerable human fraud and that hope will turn into fear and rage and the target of that rage would be the failure." Zhao said as Zorin glared at him.

"You seem Angry imagine bringing their Golden Spirit to their eyes in chains and when they see that failure has a face then we end the failures life and destroy the people's hope forever." Zhao said before getting in Zorin's face. "Now then Zorin, confess your the-" Zhao didn't finish before Zorin head but him hard knocking Zhao back as the man held his face where Zorin hit.

"Looks like I got a rise out of you." Zhao said as he began to walk away. "Though fight as you might your little rebellion will end when I deliver you to the Fire Lord in chains and your sword as his trophy." Zhao said as he was at the door. "Get comfortable in your futile situation because no one is coming to rescue you or the Avatar." Zhao said before he left as Zorin growled and roared trying to break free as he wanted so bad to punch that conceded egotistical smug asshole in the face at least once as the door shut behind him with a slam.

(With the Gaang)

"Here Sokka more water." Marvelous said as once Sokka drank enough he switched to Katara. "And water for you." Marvelous said as he gave some to Katara who got her fill.

"Aang Zorin what's taking you two so long?" Katara asked as Marvelous knew something wasn't right.

"Something must have happened." Marvelous said but he couldn't leave these two defenseless.

(Back at the Fortress)

(Back at the Fortress)

As Guard patrol the walls watching everyone to make sure nothing gets in or out as they walk down the wall, but not in the forest area, but even if they did they might have trouble seeing it, as the same a blue and white kabuki like mask person that spied on Zhao look up at it before vanishing in the trees.

Down below as wagons were riding by into the fortress as they ride by in a blind spot, the mask figure slide under it and grab onto it as he got a free ride in without the driver noticing.

Soon enough the wagon stop at the gate for a check with the wagon ahead getting check first as the guards with a torch said, "Call clear."

Then soon enough the wagon the mask figure is on was getting checked next. As the guards check inside the wagon and all of its goods in it seeing nothing out of place before moving to the side of it and see everyone is good there, then they soon looked under the wagon and then saw… it was clear.

The guard stood back up and look to the driver of the wagon as he said, "All clear, head on in."

The wagon went on in, as soon enough when the guard turn their back on it, the mask figure appeared inside of the wagon without someone being the wiser.

Soon enough the wagon was drop off and detach from the horse and left alone, and when the area look cleared, the mask figure crawl out and rush inside the fortress.

(Zhao)

Zhao step out onto a ledge looking over his forces, with two people behind him watching the whole things going down as he started his speech as he said, "We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element! Until today only few things stood our path to victory, the first is the Avatar, and the 2nd a traitor to our very nation, the one who wield green flames and only been told in stories, The Golden Spirit!"

After Zhao said that, one of the people behind Zhao look to him with a look in his eyes with despises as no one notice this, he quickly went back to a stern stone look as Zhao went on saying as he said, "I am here to tell you that they are now my prisoners!"

The crowd cheers to him as Zhao went on with his speech, "This is the year Sozin's Comet returns to grant us its power! This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground!"

The crowd and all other forces around cheer out louder than before as with the added power from the fire nation they would be unstoppable with no one to stop them now, unless a few people have anything to say about that, as that same person hear a sound of a bell to his ear as he slightly turn his head.

The sight of a "Makai Order" messenger with no one around to see him other than that one man, as whisper is heard; the man nodded then looks back to Zhao going on with his speech, but soon after he has a mission to do.

(The mask person)

Coming from a roof top and drop over before dropping down, then rush over to reach the prison cells, slipping throw a drain hole first.

(Aang)

Aang was trying to get tree but he did not have the strength or bending to get himself free, and soon enough from inside his robe the frozen wood frog thaw out and started to escape as Aang shouted out to them, "What? No! Don't leave, frogs! My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!"

(Outside of Aang cell)

Four guards watch over the cell as they hear the crook of frogs, they look down and saw half frozen frogs slipping by as they wonder where they come from.

Soon after a sound of a guard around the corner was hear and then their helmet was thrown out and landed at the feet of the four guards.

One of the guards look to the other on his left and did the sigh of telling to check it out and then he did.

Rush out to the other side of a corner down another hall, the site of fire and pain of the guard going down, now the others are worry as two more went over to check it out.

Stood ready to face who was attack as they turn the corner and saw the first guard handing from a rope in the air, as the guard gasp to the site, as they didn't see the blue mask figure above them as he got the drop on them, as when he came down, they went up.

(Back at Aang cell door way)

The last guard hear what happen, he rush over to a horn to signal an intruder, but before he can get it close to his mouth, a knife was throw at it, knocking it out of the guard's hands as he yelped a bit.

Look down the hall to see the mask figure coming at him with a bucket, as the guard fire bend at the intruder, the mask figure throw the content of the bucket at the guard's fire putting it down and then swing the bucket around and hit the guard with it, knocking him out.

(Inside Aang's cell)

As Aang try harder to get himself free but then soon enough hear the sound of the lock on his cell door unlocks and then it opens, as the mask figure rush in, Aang gasp to the site as the mask scared him a bit.

The mask figure look to Aang as he pull out sword from his back as he swing them around before they became two sword and then he charged at Aang as the air bender gave a yell, as it seem the mask figure was going to kill him.

As the mask figure slash his sword down, he didn't Aang, but he hit his chains that held him.

Aang look to himself for a moment then at the mask figure as soon enough, the mask figure destroy Aang Cuffs on his arms and his ankles.

The mask figure put away his sword quickly as he rush by the Door as Aang Question, "Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?"

The mask figure opens the door and motions for him to follow as Aang said, "I'll take that as a, yes."

AS Aang walks out and started to say to the blue spirit masked stranger as Aang started to say, "Have you seen another prisoner? My friends Zorin got capture as well, you might know him as the Golden spirit."

The blue spirit stop for a moment and look back at Aang and shake his head no as Aang look down as it seem it might be a bit tricky to find Zorin and get him free, and then Aang spotted the half thaw wood frogs as he said, "My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!"

Aang picked up a few of them before the blue spirit pick up Aang as he try to pick up a few more as he said, "Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!"

The blue Spirit rush down the hall to find where Zorin is at and then the sound of a frog is heard, as the blue spirit stop in his track and saw that single frog by himself in front of a cell door with no one in front of it as Aang got free of the mask figure grip and saw it as well as he said, "Another Wood frog… but mines are back there."

The blue spirit look to the door and quickly went to it as he pick the door from his pocket and unlock it, then opens it as inside held by chains, case, and the iron mask, was Zorin as he look up and saw the blue spirit mask figure as Aang rush to him and said, "Zorin!"

"Aang? How are you out?" Aang looks at Zorin restraints and said, "The mask guy help me out and free me." Zorin look to the person as he saw the mask and the swords in his hands as he can tell, not one of the Makai order agents nor a knight as those were normal swords.

The Bleu spirit cut the chains, and the casing over Zorin's hands as he drop them down to his side and flex them, next then the blue spirit cut the cuffs off his ankles and now Zorin was free as he reach up and pull the iron mask off and said, "Thank you, it was getting humid in this mask."

Zorin drop it down before walking away as Aang follow with the Blue spirit walking with them as Aang said, "So how do we get out?"

The blue spirit went ahead and signal them to follow as Zorin said, "The same way he must have gotten in."

(Later)

The duo were under a barred areas as above them guards walked about as the three remained silent as they went through the area and stayed hidden in the shadows. The Blue Spirit soon arrived at an area and lifted his head up the pathway as he looked for any sign of trouble. As he looked he signaled the two to follow as Zorin and Aang nodded. The Blue Spirit went up first followed by Zorin as they began to make their way to the exit.

(With Zhao)

Zhao was walking as a messenger behind him as Zhao was looking as smug and arrogant as always. "I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Fire Lord. Along with glowing testimonials from all of the ranking officers present." Zhao said as in the universal language of Zhao's ego was basically put his speech down and make Zhao look like the glorious conqueror. But before Zhao could continue his preparation for his ego filled message to Ozai they heard grunting sounds and the two looked and saw the soldiers and guards tied up and gaged as he didn't like this.

Zhao checked both Zorin's and Aang cell and the only thing he found in Aang cell was a frog waiting there as the same could be said for Zorin's cell as Zhao quickly began leaving as he knew the two had somehow escaped and Zorin had fire power on his side. "Sir shall I hold off on sending the speech to the Fire Lord?" The old man asked as he ran after Zhao.

(With Zorin, Aang, and Blue)

"Ok Aang you first." Zorin said as Aang nodded as he began to climb. But as Aang was half way with Zorin and the Blue Spirit holding the rope steady the alarms went off as Zorin was shocked.

"For once why can't thing go smoothly." Zorin said as he saw this.

"Because then it life would be boring." Zaruba said as Zorin had to agree there.

"There on the wall!" A guard called as Aang soon saw the rope get cut as Zorin shielded himself from the air bending as the Blue Spirit and Aang had an air cushioned fall.

"That way!" Zorin called pointing to the exit as the three began running.

"The Avatar and Gold Spirit have escaped! Close all the gates immediately!" Zhao called as the three were running.

"Ok this should be a close finish!" Zorin called as Aang had Airbending on his side.

"Stay close to me you two." Aang said as Zorin nodded as Aang took point.

Guards soon got in there way as Aang then used his airbending to make a path as he and Zorin ran for the exit. But when they arrived they saw the Blue Spirit was still fighting as Zorin and Aang th3en avoided a spear and sword attack to which Zorin disarmed the sword user and took his sword while Aang did the same with the spear hold but took the blade part off for his airbending style. Aang then airbended the Blue Spirits enemies away as Zorin covered the Blue Spirits back as the two looked at each other as Zorin couldn't help but smirk his cocky smirk as the Blue Spirit did the gesture with his head as Zorin could see it. Together the two made an excellent team.

"Ok Aang Blue we got to make our way through multiple walls how many people can you carry with that as a propeller?" Zorin asked as he slashed away an enemy.

"One at most." Aang said as Zorin nodded.

"Ok then I'll improvise an exit plan." Zorin said as he noticed the wall ladder things commonly used for sieges against wall defenses to which he smirked.

"Got it Zorin." Aang said as he trusted Zorin.

"Hey, Blue, get him out of here I'll see you guys on the other side." Zorin said as he had an idea.

Blue nodded before they began their grand escape from the Fortress which was now being riddled with improvising and last minute changes.

Zorin held off the attacking force using the sword he has and did quick draw form with fire bending with it to keep the other guards at bay as the blue spirit and Aang escape over the walls as Aang propeller in to the air while holding the blue spirit with his legs.

Spear men throw their spears at them but Blue spirit blocks them with his legs with ease as Aang got himself and blue spirit to the 2nd wall fighting off more guards that came their way and soon enough the guards brought in the ladders to get themselves up the wall as Aang smile to him as he thought, "Right on Que."

Blow off the guards down one ladder, then another ladder as Aang took them as he said to the blue spirit, "Hey Take this."

Aang got on the 3rd ladder and said to blue spirit, "Jump on my back!"

The blue spirit did so as the fire nation soldiers on the ladder panic as they were falling backwards and landed with a huge Thud. With Aang use the one he had and swing over to the next wall, as soon enough he yell out to the blue spirit again saying, "Give me the next one!"

Aang took the ladder as they were about to reach the 3rd and final wall and about to reach it until a fire bender shot fire ball up it, the flame travel fast as Aang leap to the wall and grab the edge, as Aang try to pull them up, he wasn't strong enough to do so, then the blue spirit try but he ended slipping and both of them fall down at the 3rd gate, trap with fire benders in front of them as they shot flames to them.

Aang quickly acted as he got in front of the blue spirit and block the fire wave with a wall of air.

"Hold your fire!" Zhao order the fire bender to stand down as they did and he step up saying, "The Avatar must be captured alive!"

Zhao soon notice Zorin wasn't with them as he said, "Where the golden spirit?!"

Aang and the blue spirit thought the same things as they look for their friend but didn't see him anywhere.

(Guard tower)

The guard in it was knock against the wall and out cold, as soon enough the man that was with Zhao on the ledge during his speech step up and pull lever for the gate to open as the sound of the gears turning is heard.

(With Aang and blue spirit)

As the last gate started to open, Zhao is surprise as he said, "Who open the gate?!"

Suddenly the sound of flame is heard with a flash of green, as everyone look up in the sky, as they saw Zorin coming down fast before propelled green flames at his feet and landed safely as he look to Aang and the blue spirit with the air bender and all of the other fire nation troops has surprise looks on their faces, and if the blue spirit show him, it would be surprise as well, then he said, "Sorry for the delay, let get out of here."

Zorin sweet kick a wave of flames at all the fire nation troops and Zhao to make them keep back for the moment for the trio to escape pass the gate.

The same guy that pull the lever look down at them running as he nods as then vanish as he walk away.

Some guards on the other side of the gate came up and block their way as the trio stop for a moment, soon enough they hear a many feet rushing from behind them, as they turn around and saw a huge squad of fire bending guards ready to unleash their fury as Zhao step up to them and said, "I will congratulate all for getting this far… but like I said, no one can escape, So surrender now or I will have to two of you killed on the spot."

Zorin didn't want to use his strongest fire bending style against them, and there no way for him, Aang, and the blue spirit to fight off and run at the same time as he needed help at this point, and soon it came as he hear the sound of a bell.

Zorin turn his eyes to the side as in the corner he saw a messenger from the order, there waiting it seem and in his hand that surprise him, a candle stick with a green flame lit on it, and not just any green flame as it wasn't his, it was Makai flame as he gave a smile and said to Zhao, "I'm afraid we will have to refuse that offer, but we don't want to die ether, so I'm going with a 3rd option."

Zhao laugh at that and said, "And what option is that?"

Zorin smile and said, "This!" Zorin reach out to the Makai flame on the candle stick, as it shot out to his calling as then the flame shot in between them and the huge forces of guard and then shot up making a wall of green fire as everyone step away quickly.

The guard behind the other side, were taken care of quickly with Aang and the blue spirit as Aang said, "Nice thinking."

"Yea, this wall should hold long enough to get out of here so, run like crazy!" Zorin said as he and the other two got out of there fast as they could and escape deep within the forest.

(With Zhao and his forces)

Zhao step up to the wall of fire and said, "What are you doing, it's just a fire wall that you can bend!"

As Zhao stuck his hand in about to take it down himself, but suddenly he pull his hands back crying in pain, then drop down as he try to put the flames on his hands out in the dirt as they went out.

Zhao yell in pain as he raise his hand and saw them burn horribly, and he looked scared as he look up at the wall of Makai flames, as it's a fire for some reason didn't bend to his will as he said, "W-what are these flames?"

The guards around went to him quickly and pull him away from the fire wall quickly as they didn't want to touch it as soon as they saw Zhao try to take it down as one of them call out, "We need a healer!"

(Later with the trio)

Aang took a breath as he lean against the tree, with bleu spirit doing the same, and Zorin took a small breath and said, "We made it."

"Man Blue we owe you big for this." Zorin began as he grabbed Blue in a head lock. "But maybe we should quite it with the masks right..." Zorin began before removing the mask as Blue didn't react in time as Blue was actually a familiar scar face. "Zuko." Zorin finished as Aang was wide eyed. Zorin then gave Zuko a karate chip to the neck knocking him out as he looked to Aang.

"Aang lets camp here for the night they're probably still looking for us." Zorin said as he laid down his knocked out brother.

"R-right." Aang said even though she knew Zuko's story it didn't make him feel easy about him being here.

(At the fortress)

Zhao after getting his burn tended to glared as Zorin and the Avatar got away. "Get a search party ready search for The Gold Spirit and the Avatar!" Zhao called as he then held his head in pain as did his troops as Zhao looked at the documents of aliases the Gold Spirit went under and saw they all turned to ash as he then looked to his weapon as to his shock it was now a stick as Zhao roared.

"Dammit all!" Zhao roared as he realized the Gold Spirit did something to hide himself once more as now he didn't have the Avatar or the Gold Spirit.

(Scene Break that morning)

Zuko began to wake up as he looked around and saw Zorin there but no Avatar as Zorin looked to his brother. "Hey Zuko good morning." Zorin greeted as he looked to his brother. "Before you ask I had, Aang head our earlier so now it's just you and me." Zorin said as he sat on a large root.

"You know Aang told me of a friend of his, named Kuzon. The two of them were best friends and believe it or not he was a Fire Nation. Aang told me that I was like Kuzon for him so I'm glad I can keep his friends memory alive." Zorin said as he looked to Zuko. "Zuko I know you have questions so go ahead and ask them ok." Zorin said as Zuko got up.

"What happened to mom?" Zuko finally asked as Zorin sighed.

"You want the truth?" Zorin asked as Zuko nodded. "I don't know ok, all I really know is that she left me with the group I work with before meeting Aang and then she vanished without a trace." Zorin said as Zuko looked surprised.

"So she could be dead." Zuko said as Zorin look.

"I don't know but... I do know that dad knows something he just won't spill." Zorin said as Zuko looked. "Though it's just an assumption since we were both labeled as dead." Zorin said as he looked.

"Why did you turn on our nation, our people?" Zuko asked as Zorin laid down.

"I... wanted to protect everyone not just the Fire Nation but everyone regardless of Nation. That was why I gained my armor, I inherited it from mother and with it the duty to fight as ones who protect." Zorin said as he looked to the trees. "Hey Zuko, remember when we were kids and you, me, and Azula snuck out to explore the city?" Zorin asked as Zuko smiled.

"Yeah I remember few involving all three of us." Zuko said as Zorin looked.

"We found this old man crafting wind chimes using fire and glass from an old style of it. We arrived there though he and his son didn't recognized us and he asked us if we wanted to make one." Zorin asked as Zuko smiled.

"Yeah yours was pretty ugly, Azula not so much but it could use a few buffs around the edges, and mine was just lucky." Zuko said as he looked.

"Yeah though they each made their own unique sound, mine was beauty and the strength of a shield, Azula was strength but also a need to find her own path, and yours was basically to protect our nation." Zorin said as he smiled. "Believe it or not the way he used fire to create instead of destroy actually helped me invent my Fire Bending style and after I left, well I've never been closer to completing it as I am now."" Zorin said as he then looked to Zuko. "Hey Zuko, what does the wind say to you?" Zorin asked his brother as Zuko looked.

"I... don't know I can't hear it." Zuko said as Zorin sighed.

"Zuko you know Aang could use a Fire Bending teacher and I can't think of anyone better then you or Iroh." Zorin said as he got up. "I'll see you next time you come hunting us." Zorin said as he soon took his leave as Zuko got up and reached for Zorin before pulling back.

'Is this the path you walk...Zorin?' Zuko asked as he saw his brother stand tall.

(Scene Break Zuko's ship)

Zuko returned to his ship as he walked in and made sure to hide his Blue Spirit Gear. "Where have you been Prince Zuko, you missed music night lieutenant Ginger sang a stirring live song." Iroh said as he smiled.

"I'm going to bed, no disturbances." Zuko said as he went to his room.

(With Zorin)

"Hey guys." Zorin said as he found Sokka and Katara sucking on the frogs as Marvelous was passed out asleep while Aang was also asleep. "Well we all had a long night so I'm going to sleep." Zorin said as he fell on his cot and clocked out.

 _ **"It was one of those days wasn't it?"**_ Zaruba said as Zorin looked.

"Yeap." Zorin said as he popped the p.

(With Zuko)

Zuko looked to the Wind Chime he had since childhood as he saw his brother kept his so it was a good thing Zuko kept his as well. As Zuko looked he wondered if Azula kept hers as well as she scoffed at Zorin's apparent death. Zuko of course was ready to kill her that moment but he didn't as the Wind Chime went off and stopped him.

(Azula fire nation)

Azula was on her bed covered in bruises and cuts as the healers were lucky to stabilize her. Her teacher had gone and taught her with pain as every spell she learned if not done right or misused, or hell it didn't cause harm to the target this was the state she ended up.

Azula growled as she hated that man but she won't deny his methods are effective. But she would be damned if he got away with this as she had seen him dancing around at the edge of cliffs and even training upon a field of spikes. This man didn't worry for his own life but used it to his advantage. As Azula looked she saw the wind chime from her childhood as it was the only thing she created with fire and was proud of as an old man who didn't even know her praised her for it even if it was sloppy.

Azula growled as much as she hated to admit it... she missed her dead brother. He didn't need attention from his parents he was content with any kind even if it's a lecture. That idiot always followed his heart and she had wondered where it would lead him. Azula then scoffed before going to sleep no doubt to recover from her recent training session.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow over 10000 words. Honestly I feel this chapter was rushed but I still did a good job in my opinion. Anyway I hope to hear from all of you soon and remember to leave a review on your way out and like always Ja ne.


	13. Chapter 13

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Wow it's been a while since I last updated this fanfic. Oh well better late than never onward and forward.

(Start Chapter 13)

Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

(Start)

The Gaang were camped out at a river side as Zorin and Marvelous had received orders to meet with a Makai Priestess named Wu who specializes in fate reading. She was powerful and currently had an apprentice of her own but they were asked to bring Aang along as well as the other two. As they laid down soon a fish jumped out as Marvelous looked.

"Fish and it's probably dinner later." Zorin said disinterested as Sokka saw it.

To Sokka's eyes he saw the Fish smirk at him as if saying they can't catch it. "Oh he is taunting us. You are so going to be dinner!" Sokka called out before grabbing his fishing rod.

Marvelous looked as he smirked at it recognizing it. "We meet again my nemesis." Marvelous said as this fish and Marvelous have a history. "Sokka wait up!" Marvelous called grabbing his own fishing gear. The problem with Sokka's... his lacked the line.

"Hey where's the fishing line?" Sokka asked as Marvelous looked.

"Aang woven it to a necklace now help me catch this bastard!" Marvelous called as he threw his line trying to catch the little fucker. "It's taunting us!" Marvelous called as he waited for it to take his newest bait... Doruba.

(With Doruba in the water)

 _ **'Marvelous!'**_ Doruba yelled out mentally in anger since Marvelous was using him as fishing bait.

(Back on shore)

As Sokka and Marvelous try to catch the fish Katara look over to Aang and said, "You're making a necklace?"

In the background was Marvelous smacking the water with his pole sense somehow his line was cut with Sokka trying to catch him with his club trying to find the fish. With Zorin he didn't know what to look at.

Aang look over to her as he said," Ah, yea. I made a necklace for you Katara. I thought since you lost your other one."

Zorin watch from the tree he sitting under as he sees two different scenes going with Aang trying to impress Katara with the necklace he made, with the other with Marvelous and Sokka trying to catch a fish that seem smarter than the average fish (reference), and he didn't know what to watch.

Aang show it as it was a nice make and with the flower in the center of it as Katara walk over and took it as she said, "Thanks, Aang. I love it."

In the background Sokka fell in the waters somehow as Aang and Zorin look over to Sokka as while whipping the water off his face saying, "Great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world, you can go into the jewelry-making business."

"I don't see why I can't do both," Aang said as Zorin found this amusing, even Zaruba until he got an SOS from Doruba as he quickly send Zorin a word to Zorin with their link as he look down at his madou partner as he tell him Doruba needs help as Zorin got up and walk over to the waters.

The Fish that marvelous is trying to catch jump into the air and back into the waters in-front of Sokka as he got up and he said, "Stop taunting us!"

Sokka gran his knife and started stabbing the waters as Marvelous was using his soul metal sword to stab into the water as well.

Zorin reach down into the waters and picked up Doruba and all three of them look to the duo in the water trying to catch a fish, they call say, "What idiots/ _ **idiots**_ "

Aang watch the scene as well until Katara call out saying, "So, how do I look?"

AS soon Aang turn around to see Katara, a blush came to his face as he saw her, a pink aura around Katara with sparkling stars too as Katara did a small pose with a small blush to her face as well.

Back with Aang as he pull his collar as he said nervously, "You mean, all of you or just your neck? I mean, because both look great!"

Marvelous stop for a moment to look at the scene with Aang and Katara, with Sokka caught to fish in his hands then look to them as well as he said, "Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love!"

Sokka turn to the fish as he makes kissing noises before the fish breaks free from his grasp, and slapping Sokka in the face with its tail before disappearing under the water as Sokka hit the waters as well before floating up.

Marvelous was looking at Sokka as he laughs at him and said, "Rejected by female of human and fish, must be a new recorded for you."

"Shut up!" Sokka said as he stood back up in the water.

Katara look to her brother as she said, "Stop teasing him, Sokka. Aang's just a good friend."

Katara pats the side of his head as Aang blush to that as then she ruin Aang's sweet thought as she said, "A sweet, little guy! Just like Momo."

She patted the Lemur head as well as Aang slouch as he said in dismay, "Thanks."

Sokka and Marvelous walked away as Marvelous glared at where the fish was with hate in his eyes. "Next time I'll get you, you little bastard." Marvelous said as Sokka looked.

"That fish and you have a history don't you?" Sokka asked as Marvelous glared.

"That thing has been a sort of legend, you see it one moment it's gone the next." Marvelous said as he looked. "They say it's impossible to catch but those who can catch it will be given the greatest of meals in their life, one they cannot share besides those on a camp fire due to its size." Marvelous said as he took back Doruba and put him back on.

Soon the group heard growling as Zorin looked to the trio. "Ok Aang what did you do this time." Zorin said as Aang was shocked and offended.

"I'm innocent this time." Aang said as Zorin always says how his shenanigans got them all into trouble.

"It's coming from over there!" Sokka said as Aang Airbend jump to the rock areas as the others followed.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!" Aang called as Zorin arrived and saw this.

"Ok Aang sorry for blaming you force of habit." Zorin said as he looked to this. "But this guy has things handled though we can jump in anytime." Zorin said as he saw this.

"What are you nuts he's going to get killed?!" Sokka called as Marvelous looked.

"Momo slap him." Marvelous said as Momo quipped and went at Sokka and did just that. "Idiot he's moving around with a calm aura and weaving around it, the fact is that he knows he'll be ok for now." Marvelous said as he saw this going on.

"Well, hello there!" and old man said as he dodges another swift swing of the bear's claws and went on saying, "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Depending on certain point of view I guess," Zorin said as the day is normal but cannot day if it's bad or good, and it a cloudy day so there that too.

"Make noise! He'll run off!" Aang said trying to help the old man and then Sokka and Katara came up as Sokka said to the old man, "No, play dead! He'll lose interest!"

"That only works for other things," Marvelous said as he know his animals.

The old man dodge another strike from the platypus bear and said in a happily tone, "Whoa, close one!"

"Run downhill, then climb a tree!" Katara said as she going along with it as Sokka added, "No, punch him in the bill!"

"And then run in zig-zags!" Aang said as Marvelous and Zorin and see the old man is doing fine as he says, "No need, it's going to be fine!"

The platypus bear strikes and miss again, cutting a large chunk of wood from the trunk when the old man dodge it by twist and sat down in a cross leg passion. Aang leaps into the air and into action as his feet touch the ground, placing himself between the old man and the platypus bear, then sends an air blast at it pushing it back slightly as Aang said, "Whoa there!"

The platypus bear stood up about to strike at Aang now, until Appa came up from behind and roar out at it, scared it to make it lay an Egg before it runs off and rushes into the river then swims away.

Sokka went up and pick up the egg the bear lay and said, "Mmm, lunch!

Sokka sniffs it before he looks to the old man as he said, "Lucky for you, we came along"

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry. Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey," The old man as he stood up smoothly as he seem very nimble.

"Aunt who?" Aang asked then the old man said, "No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future."

Marvelous nods a bit and said, "Yes, it would be nice… but other would like to be surprise as well."

"Too true. Must be nice to be an adventure as well," The old man said they nods as they understood each other and then Katara spoken up saying, "Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm!"

"But the fortuneteller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey; you were almost killed!" Sokka said as Zorin said, "Just because he was attack Sokka doesn't mean it wasn't safe, it just a part of the journey."

"This boy gets it. All right, have a good one!" the old man said as he was about to leave until he turn around and said, "Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this and also to give this one to the white wearing one."

The old man give Aang a wrap gift, and Zorin a folded note before walking off as Aang look at the wrap gift as Katara look to the old man as he goes on his journey as she said, "Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun."

Aang started to tear the wrapping around the gift off as Sokka started to say, "Oh, come on. Fortune telling is nonsense!"

Zorin unfolds the paper and inside he saw Garo symbol on it as he give a nod before fold it back up and said, "We're going to Aunt Wu."

"What?!" Sokka said as he could not believe Zorin just said that to them and then soon enough Aang unwrap an umbrella as he looks at it and open it over his head as he said, "What do you know? An umbrella!"

Soon enough the sky darken and thunder rolls as Rain started to come down, Zorin put up his hood, as did Marvelous, Katara bend the rain around her as she duck under Aang umbrella and said, "That proves it!"

"No, it doesn't! You can't really tell the future!" Sokka said as he being close minded to the whole fortune telling stuff, as he held the egg closely not wanted to drop it.

"I guess you're not really getting wet then," Katara said while being Smug about it and then soon enough Sokka lose his grip on the egg as it gotten too slippery as it went in the air before coming down on his head, and now he has egg yolk all over him.

"Anyway we need to see her let's just say she's an old friend, plus we were already on our way there so might as well add a bigger reason." Zorin said as they walked ahead.

(Later down the road)

"Of course she predicted it was going to rain the sky's been grey all day." Sokka said as Zorin and Marvelous looked.

"Should we tell him Zaruba?" Zorin asked as Zaruba sighed.

 _ **"Nope let him find out himself."**_ Zaruba said as they walked.

"Just admit you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella." Katara said as Sokka was being a stubborn moron... again.

"Look I'm going to predict the future now." Sokka said as Zorin chuckled.

"And the Universe will prove you wrong." Zorin said he watched.

"It's going to keep drizzling." Sokka said as Zorin began the countdown with his right hand. Once Zorin hit zero it stopped raining as Zorin and Marvelous laughed at this as Sokka had looked smug at first to boot.

"Universe 1, Water Tribe Boy 0." Zorin said as Sokka glared.

"Not everyone has the gift Sokka." Aang said as he closed the umbrella.

As Appa walked by Sokka he shook the rain off him causing Sokka to yelp at getting wet as the group kept walking.

(Scene Break the town)

The Gaang arrived as they chicken geese at the entrance as they made their way to Aunt Wu. They soon arrived at a large house as in front of it was an elderly gentlemen as Zorin looked and saw a Makai Priest here. "Aunt Wu is expecting you." He said as he bowed and gestured his hand to allow them entrance.

"Really?" Katara asked excitedly as they entered which Sokka scoffed.

(Inside)

The Gaang arrived as they saw a young girl in pink with large hair uh 'ears,' on her head as she looked to the group. "My name is Ming and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." Ming said as Zorin saw her Madou Brush.

"And her apprentice as a Makai Priestess am I right?" Zorin said as he showed Zaruba while everyone but Marvelous as Doruba were shocked while everyone had removed there shoes as part of a sign of respect to someone's home.

"Oh um Makai Knight sorry I didn't know Master Wu was expecting you." Ming said as Sokka glared.

"It's no problem." Zorin said as he soon saw Ming's eyes look to Aang who was wiping his nose.

"Well hello there." Ming greeted to Aang as Zorin sighed.

"Hello." Aang greeted as he was a bit tired from their journey here.

'Wonder how we'll break it to her he likes someone else.' Zorin wondered as girls her age really look for guys to hard sometimes. "Hey Aang heads up new fangirl." Zorin warned as they waited to be seated as Ming glared at him for a bit as everyone was seated.

"Can I get you all some tea or some of Aunt Wu's special Bean Curd Puffs?" Ming offered as Zorin waited for her to start going affectionate on Aang.

"I'll try a curd puff," Sokka said happily as Ming held up her index finger to him and said, "Just a second. So what's your name?"

Ming giving blinking eyes to Aang as he said, "Aang."

Ming had a smile on her face and said with delight in her tone, "That rhymes with Ming! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?"

Aang looked confused as he said in awkwardly, "I guess."

"Don't be modest! They're huge!" Sokka said as he, smile and held out his arms saying Aang ears are big, in a joking kind of way as Marvelous asked to Zorin, "You think she has an ear fetish?"

Zorin shrugs to that as Ming stood up and started to walk away as she says, "Well, Aang, it was very nice to meet you. Very nice." she smiles slyly on that last part she said.

"Likewise," Aang said back to her as Ming look back at Aang for a moment before going through the other rooms in the back.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense," Sokka said as he stretch out his legs and feet and crack his toes as Sokka is really a close minded person.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?" Katara said as she is excited about all of.

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs," Sokka said nonchalantly as Katara give him a deadpan look.

Ming walk back to the group with a tray of snacks and tea as a women from behind the big door where Aunt Wu is at, a woman walks out and started chatting with Ming as she said, "Oh, Ming! Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love. He's going to give me a rare panda lily."

"That's so romantic!" Ming said as she looks over to Aang dreamily as she says, "I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower."

Aang heard that as it seem to go over his head as he said to her, "Good luck with that!"

The woman tries to hold her laughter back as she said to Ming in a whisper, "Is that the big-eared guy who Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?"

Ming freak out a bit at that as she pushes the woman away as she soon left right away at that.

Ming walk over to the group, mostly to Aang, as she was so focus on him, she didn't watch her footing as she trip and about to spill everything, until Aang reacted quickly and caught the sides of the tray while also touching Ming's hands.

"Enjoy your snack." Ming said as Zorin sighed as did Zaruba.

 _ **"She's young that's certain but she'll have to take the reins from Wu one day."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin nodded.

"Yeah so what you Makai Guys have Fortune tellers in your group?" Sokka asked as Zorin nodded.

"Yeah we call them Fate Seers and the best they can do is give us the BEST possible future in our path not a 100% future, normally they do this with cards but they can also translate it into stuff like bones, palm reading, and hell even just looking at ones face." Zorin said as Sokka then grabbed the tray and began eating.

"Welcome young Travelers now who's next don't be shy." The old lady Wu said as she arrived as Zorin saw her robes was that of the Makai design as Zorin chuckled to himself.

Sokka looked away as everyone looked at each other as Zorin had an idea. "We volunteer Katara." Marvelous said beating Zorin the punch.

"Well thanks guys." Katara said as she was happy to go first but a bit peeved that she was thrown under the wagon like that as Katara got up and headed to the back with Aunt Wu.

"Not bad not bad." Sokka said as he ate.

"Hey save some for the rest of us." Zorin said as he looked to Sokka.

"Hey don't forget me." Marvelous said as Zorin looked.

"Though we already know Aang's destiny, take on the fire lord, take him down, and save the world by ending the war." Zorin said as he leaned back and ate more of the puffs.

"Yes though if we're here for a Horror Hunt I call dibs this time around." Marvelous said as he was in need of more action.

"So what do you think there talking about back there?" Aang asked as Zorin looked.

"None of our business that's what, like I said its insight on your future as in a possible outcome the future is always changing and very rarely is it truly set in stone." Zorin said as Marvelous drank his tea.

"Though if you were to let's say go to the bathroom and pass by their fortune telling you might or might not learn something about Katara." Marvelous said as Zorin saw this.

 _ **'Basically go and find out yourself.'**_ Doruba thought as this was always amusing to watch from young people.

"Yeah... speaking of bathroom I need to go find one." Aang said before he headed to the restroom.

Zorin glared at Marvelous as he just kept eating. "You had to give him the idea didn't you?" Zorin asked as Marvelous laughed.

"Don't worry the rest is up to him on getting the girl. Wasn't it your ancestor on your mother's father's side that said to Avatar Roku, when love is true it finds a way?" Marvelous said as Zorin glared. "I'm just giving him a good nudge is all." Marvelous defended as Zorin sighed while Sokka laid on his side to which Momo stole their food.

(Meanwhile with Aang)

Aang tip-toe down the hall and hear Aunt's Wu voice as he quickly lean in against the thin wall and hears, "Your palms are so smooth. Do you use moisturizer?"

"Actually, I have this special seaweed lotion. I can get you some if you want," Aang hear Katara says before he stick out his tongue to that.

"So, do you see anything interesting in my love line," Aang hears Katara says as he quickly retract his tongue and listen in closely as now something was peeking his interest.

"I feel a great romance for you. The man you are going to marry." Aunt Wu said as Katara said in excitement, "Tell me more!"

Taken by surprise by that for a moment but stick his ear back on and hear what Aunt Wu says, "I can see that he's a very powerful bender."

At that moment Aang smiles to that as to his thought is, there no other powerful bender than the Avatar, as soon enough he gave a silent cheer as he jump in the air high with his air bending.

(With the rest of the Gaang)

As Zorin and Marvelous did a game of Rock, paper, scissors to pass the time, and Sokka pick his teeth of any food he had stuck in there, and then soon enough Aang started to walk back in with a smile on his face.

Sokka took notice of this as he said, "Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break."

Aang points out as he said, "Yeah ... when I was in there ..."

Sokka held up his hands as he said, "I don't even want to know!"

Marvelous spoken up saying, "Aang, keep your bathroom stories to yourself, as that just something just for you."

"Hope you wash your hands," Zorin said playing somewhat along, and then soon enough Aunt Wu and Katara walk back in as Wu said, "Who's next?"

Sokka stood up next as he said, "Okay, let's get this over with."

Aunt Wu looked at Sokka face and gave a dry tone as she said, "Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it, self-inflicted."

"Sounds accurate," Zorin said as Marvelous said, "Yea, it's really bizarre if you're asking me."

Sokka looked in disbelief as he raise his hand and said to Aunt Wu, "But you didn't read my palms or anything!

"I don't need to. It's written all over your face," Wu said as Marvelous and Zorin chuckled at this as then Wu pointed to Aang and said, "You there, come with me."

Aang follow Wu with Sokka sitting back down and pick his teeth again, and then Katara went over to her seat and sat back down with her smiling to what she been told as Zorin asked her, "How was it?"

"It was… amazing to say, it felt like she wasn't just reading my hand, but my spirit," Katara said to him as he gave a small nod and said, "Sound good to hear."

Katara look at them as she has to ask them, "So what do you guy want to know about your future anyways?"

"I think I'll leave my surprise as a surprise for me," Marvelous said as he maybe a Makai knight but still an adventure to heart as well.

For Zorin he gave a soft smile and said, "Something to help tell me what the best thing to do."

Sokka looked at him as he said, "To help with what exactly?"

"That I'm keeping to myself," Zorin said as everyone wonder what he meant and then after a moment, Aang came walking back in with a smile on his face as Aunt Wu said, "Next?"

Zorin stood up last and walk over to Wu and follow her into the back, to the fire place as Wu began to say, "It's nice seeing you again Zorin Choza… or do you go another last name?"

"Just Zorin right now, as it seem the Fire Nation are picking up my different name quicker than I would like," Zorin said as Wu nod and said, "They are persistent, but let us get to what you're here for."

"Right, you call for us for something correct?" Zorin ask while taking a seat on the pillows on the ground as Wu nodded as she said, "Yes, I predicted a Horror coming forth and destroying this village, but it not clearly show how or when it would be, but I sense much danger in it, so I requested you as I know you would be near here."

Zorin nodded and said, "Of course, is there anything else you can tell me about it that you understand?"

Wu pull out a scroll as she place it down, and open it as she show the context in it as she going on saying, "The air is clouded and thick to breath, the waters boils, and the sky turn from gray to black as death. This is what I wrote down when I saw it and describe it, I hope this helps."

"It may, thank you Aunt Wu," Zorin said as he took the scroll and roll it back up and keep on hand to help as Wu nodded and then she ask, "Now that we're here anyways, would you like your fortune? The last Time you were here, you didn't want to hear it."

Zorin took a breath and said, "Last time I wanted to do thing on my own and hope fate would guide me."

"But" Wu said as she sense a "But" in Zorin words as he said, "My dream are becoming wild to understand and I need to know… what going to happen."

Wu nodded as she asked, "Did you receive the paper on your way here?"

Zorin nodded as he reach into his pocket and pull it out as Wu reach out for a plate with a gold paint design on it as she said, "Throw it into the fire, and I shall tell you your future."

Zorin did so, as the fire flare to life on their own, with the paper burning and the ashes of it flew up in the air as the paper burn and turn to ashes, Wu held out the plate and let the ashes fall onto it.

As Zorin observed the ashes he saw them form into three separate beings as he saw one of them had a sword while the other seemed to have a scar so that meant the third one with thunder was someone he knew. "Hmm it seems that your fate and fate of two others are tied together with that of the Avatar." Wu said as the Avatar appeared among them which was Aang as a fully realized Avatar. "The fate of twins one destined to lead and the other destined to defend and the third child the daughter and sister her path is clouded by lies, deception, and cruelty all aspects of darkness." Wu said as it showed the ashes version of Azula stumbling around lost confused and sacred.

This brought pain to Zorin's heart seeing his younger sister in such a state of pain as the fortune continued. "But within her is the spell needed to seal away the calamity known Agni, but in her lost state of downfall she will face the Golden Knight and in defeat she will meet with a sealed dark shadow." Wu said as the shadow appeared in ashes as the ashes form of Azula was scared and on the ground as they begin covered her being and began to form some sort of armor. "This being who though created by the order was sealed away for it takes the form of all knights it faces this being who's both poison and slayer known only as Jakku." Wu said as Zaruba gasped at that.

 _ **"Jakku I didn't believe the order would further its creation."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin was shocked.

"It does not end there only the love of family will be able to save this barrier maiden from her own fear and darkness only if the family works as one will Agni be stopped." Wu foretold as Zorin was shocked.

"So Azula really is our last hope to save the world huh?" Zorin said as it was almost ironic to think about it. Both his and Azula's fates were tied to the Makai Order and the ironic part was Azula was Ozai's favorite so it was either her, or Zorin she could help escape that day and the thing was it was Zorin who was chosen simply because of Garo. "Does it say how it ends Priestess Wu?" Zorin asked as Wu looked.

"I am sorry but the future is never set in stone so it does not show how it ends." Wu said as Zorin nodded. But Wu then smiled as she then saw another part which referred to Zorin. "But it seems love is on your path as well one who sees Aura and truth as well as manipulate chi still thinks of you believing deep down you are still with her someway somehow." Wu said as Zorin saw Ty-Lee in that image as he knew her pony tail anywhere as she was hugging the Golden Knight close as the knight's helmet vanished before the ashes shared a kiss.

"Thank you Aunt Wu." Zorin said as he got up and smiled at the Old Priestess as the young man left the prophesy area.

(Back with the Gaang)

Zorin walked out with a smile on his face to see Aang eating some food while Sokka was playing some cards with Marvelous. "Well you seem happy." Marvelous said as he didn't look from his hand as Sokka did look. As Sokka looked Marvelous being a pirate looked to Sokka's hand and saw the cards he had in hand and smiled before returning to his own hand.

"Yeah you didn't do Aang thing did you?" Sokka asked as Katara was confused as Aang remember Zorin's joke.

"Momo slap him." Zorin said as Momo acted and with a quip slapped Sokka causing him to yelp.

"Ok I'm sorry geez!" Sokka called as Marvelous chuckled.

"It seems Aunt Wu's prediction was spot on about you Sokka." Marvelous said as he got up. "Ma'am I'll pass on my fortune for now I prefer to chart my own course in life without cheats like that." Marvelous said as everyone took their leave.

(Later Outside)

As everyone step outside with the door close behind them then they walk into the village with Appa following with Sokka started to say, "Well, now you got to see for yourselves how fortune telling is just a big, stupid hoax."

"It's far from hoax Sokka," Zorin said to him as he got his answer if Azula was the world best and only hope but darkness is shadowing over and with Jakku involved, he need to step up his training, and refine his skills.

"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life," Katara added as she knew her brother was never one to be calm about things.

"That woman is crazy! My life will calm and happy and joyful!" Sokka said as he raise his voice angrily as he kick a rock in a random direction as the rock itself bounce off a sign and came back at Sokka and his him in the head making him fall down.

Marvelous laugh as he said, "This is another reason I don't see my own fortune, when you see bad luck coming your way, it sometime hit you when you least expected."

Sokka put up his finger as he said, "That doesn't prove anything!"

Katara smile with satisfied and said, "Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out very well."

Aang cross his arms and put on a smile as the look at Katara with music playing in his head as he said, "They sure are..."

Katara looked at him as she said, "Why? What did she tell you?"

Katara seem excited to hear what Aang said as it seem she believe there would be something great, as she wanted to know what Aunt Wu said to him he reply to her, "Some stuff. You'll find out."

Katara just accepted what Aang said as is and walk off in the village as Aang follow as everyone follow up after.

(Village courtyard)

As the gang joins the people around in the courtyard as they look up at the sky as Katara asked, "What's with the sky?"

"We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village," A man said to the gang as he keep looking up in the skies at the clouds.

Aang pointed at a random cloud and said, "That cloud kind of looks like a fluffy bunny."

"You better hope that's not a bunny! The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction," The man said in a worry tone as people didn't want misfortune fall on their village as Zorin put a hand on the man's shoulder and said, "Easy there, he's a child and his mind is innocent, he probably just using his imaginations. (Looks up in the sky at the same cloud Aang saw) And it looks more like a horse than a bunny."

The man mood change after that and said, "Oh that means good fortune."

Zorin took let out a small breath as good thing he read a book about cloud reading and lie to the man, so people didn't panic, as if Aang did read it as a fluffy bunny, then the horror prediction might come true sooner because fear can trigger a gate to open and let through the horror that could destroy the village.

Sokka step up said in Disgust, "Do you even hear yourself?"

"The cloud reading will tell us if Mt. Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt," a Woman spoken up as Marvelous said, "That would be bad, if one goes off this place would be burning, even worst for other people across the land or sea. One time me and my crew sailing pass an island with a volcano erupting and the skip got hit with ash and smoke filling the air, making hard to breath."

When Zorin heard that as Aunt who voice echo in his head remember the first part of her prediction of the horror would attack.

'The air is clouded and thick to breath.'

Zorin pull out the scroll Aunt who gave him and read it over to be correct as it seem it was he roll it back up and look up at the volcano and wonder about something if the horror was with the volcano or the volcano would erupt causing the horror to come forth, but without evident of anything he might have to go to the volcano to check it himself, after the reading.

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves. But ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago, we have a tradition of not doing that," The man said as he sounded okay with that as Aunt Wu said to Zorin, the future is not set in stone which support Zorin theory somewhat.

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition." Sokka scolded as Marvelous sighed at Sokka.

 _ **"Don't worry Marvelous let him have his beliefs not like he, can change these people's beliefs with Aunt Wu."**_ Doruba said as soon Katara saw Wu appear.

"Shh here she comes." Katara said as the two shut up as Aunt Wu walked in as people cheered for her while Katara and Aang were all smiled about it.

"Hey Aang." Ming began as she showed up. "Don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?" She asked pointing at said cloud.

"Hey look love triangle." Zorin joked as Marvelous chuckled.

"Sure I guess." Aang said as that actually gave him an idea. "Hey Katara don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?" Aang tried his hand as Zorin tried to keep himself focused on the task at hand only to be shushed by Katara.

Once Aunt Wu arrived at the podium spot as Aunt Wu took out her scroll where she keeps information on the Clouds for this event. "Bending Arrow Cloud, good crops this year nice big harvest." Wu said as the farmers in the crowd celebrated as Zorin smirked.

"Which might mean cheaper food for us." Zorin joked as Sokka elbowed him.

"Wavy moon shaped cloud, gonna be a great year for twins." Wu said as Zorin was then hit with a flashback of Ty-Lee and her seven sisters before he laughed a bit.

'Hopefully a great year for me and Zuko also.' Zorin thought as he knew so far one set of twins weren't having a good year.

 _ **"Hey look sharp Zorin moment of truth."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin knew the Volcano was involved with Wu's prediction before.

"An acuminous cloud with a twisted nub coming off the end of it." Wu began as she saw the cloud. "The village will not be destroyed by the Volcano this year." Wu announced as Zorin noticed something with how she worded it.

'The village won't be destroyed by the Volcano... that's implying it's going to erupt.' Zorin thought as he knew he may be paranoid but it didn't sit well by him to leave well enough alone.

"Hey Zorin." Marvelous began as he looked to his friend. "Think there may be a Horror on the, lose?" He asked as Zorin nodded.

"Yeah I do actually." Zorin said as he looked to Marvelous.

"Mind if I deal with it this time? I've been getting bored recently." Marvelous said as Zorin looked before he nodded.

"I'll go with Katara and keep her from driving Wu nuts." Zorin said as for girls like Katara knowing who their future husband was going to be was a major thing they want to hear.

"Fine knock yourself out I'll stay with stubborn water boy and keep him out of trouble." Marvelous said as that was a plan they can both agree on.

(Later with Zorin and Katara)

"Katara I know I decided to come along and all but I don't think you should bug Aunt Wu with love live questions she's a busy woman after all especially as a Makai Fate Teller so having her tell you her fortune left and right will probably annoy her." Zorin said as Katara looked.

"I thought you were on my side?" Katara asked as Zorin looked.

"I'm on no one's side I just think you guys don't need to be driving everyone but me up the wall." Zorin said as he knew how annoying his friends can be when they find something really interesting or fun to do.

"Right and you don't want me to find a man I would love in the future, Aunt Wu didn't told of yours huh?" Katara said to him as Zorin give her a deadpan look and said, "Whatever love life I have been told before does not mean I should keep asking about it, just wait for it, and besides protecting life goes about one's love life in the life of a Makai knight."

Katara flinch a bit and said, "So would you rather be alone then?"

"Just because I am a Makai knight doesn't mean I want a normal life as well, I'm just being patient about it, and also I'm 16 years old... I have plenty of time to think about love but for now, it the mission," Zorin said as Katara nodded as she understood and said, "Sorry I said that… it's just I wanted to know what my future is going to be like with the man I would be with."

Zorin sighed a bit as he gave a thought and said, "Please just keep your questions brief and few, asking long and many doesn't help in fortune telling."

Katara nodded and they went to Aunt Wu place as Zorin keep watch over, and with Marvelous on the horror hunting job, he might as well take a small breather.

They walk up to Aunt Wu door as Katara knock on the do as Wu answer and said, "Yes?"

"Hi, Aunt Wu! Sorry to bother you," Katara said as Wu said, "Any time."

Katara was about to say something until Zorin put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "She would like another reading… about her love life."

"Of course, and you?" Wu asked as Zorin said, "Taking a small breather at the moment, my other friends are checking out things as well."

Aunt Wu nodded as she understand what he mean as she said, "Coming in and I shall give you a reading, and also some nice jasmine tea."

(Marvelous, Sokka, and Aang)

As the trip of boys walk around the village, as the pirate and air bender acting casual the water tribe warrior was shifting his eyes left to right at the people as he said, "I can't believe all these saps! Someone really needs to scream some sense into them."

"What and make them as miserable as you are?" Marvelous said as in a joking matter as Aang look around at them and said, "They seem happy, Sokka."

"Not for long. I'm going to prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense," Sokka said as he then pulls over a man standing nearby wearing bright red shoes as he said to the man, "Hey you, I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she?"

The man smiles as he was asked that and said, "Yeah. She said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love."

"Uh huh ... And how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?" Sokka asked as he will try and prove his fortune is a rip off as the man reply, "Every day."

At that moment Sokka twitch a bit as he said, "Then of course it's gonna come true!"

The man looked delighted to what Sokka said as he asked, "Really? You think so?"

"Maybe find a woman in a red dress that match those shoes, and you could be in business, "Marvelous said as the man smile and said, "I never thought of that, but I will do so. I'm so excited!"

The man walk away and happier than before as Sokka in his state of anger kick a rock at a chicken, as it flew in the air and on his head as it started to peak out it, causing him more harm as Marvelous laugh at the southern water tribe boy, misfortune."

(Aunt Wu place)

"You might pass away when your 3rd grandchild is born, within your sleep," Aunt said as she old Katara of a possible future as Aunt Wu try to wrap it up and said, "Is that enough information for you?"

Zorin finish his tea and said, "Yes, that seem good enough."

Zorin was about to go until Katara stop him and asked, "One more thing. How warmly should I dress tomorrow?"

"You want me to do a reading for that?" Wu asked her as Katara nods like a child ask if they wanted candy.

Zorin drop down and groin as he going to be there for a little longer, then he look at his cup for a moment then raise it up and said, "Can I get more tea then please?"

(The boys)

Marvelous walk to some people getting as much info as he could, see if there was anyone that seem miserable from a bad reading from Wu or something in someone's pass, as he got no from them as Aunt Wu prediction are always spot on and always seem to be fortune for the people as well.

Marvelous nods and said, "Thank you for your time."

"I don't care what Aunt Wu told you! You have to take a bath sometime!" Sokka voice is heard as it sounded like he's going crazy over trying to prove Wu is a fake in some way.

Marvelous walked over to Sokka and Aang as Marvelous looked to the two. "What happened now?" Marvelous asked as Aang looked.

"Oh just Sokka yelling at a guy who hasn't taken a bath in who knows how long." Aang said as Marvelous sighed. "Hey Marvelous you know some stuff about ladies right?" Aang asked as Marvelous sighed.

"Yeah I do but after that first one I hadn't had a successful relationship and let me be honest I wasn't all in on the relationship that one girl from the colony she was, well she was the one you know and now she's gone." Marvelous said knowing what really happened to her.

"Well there's this girl." Aang began as Marvelous stopped him.

"Let me guess Katara right?" Marvelous asked as Aang was blushing as Sokka looked shocked.

"Wait what?!" Sokka called as Marvelous kicked a pebble which caused another bird to come after him as Sokka cried out. "Momo help me!" Sokka called as Momo got on the bird as it became a cute little wrestling fight.

"Anyway let me give you some advice Aang." Marvelous said as he looked. "Be yourself be whatever she needs you to be her confidant, her closest friend, but always let off subtle gestures that you care for her deeply try and win her over with you not with who you are or what you are but you as a person." Marvelous said as that worked for him before. "Even if she has a horrible day just talk to her I can guarantee it will make her day." Marvelous said as Aang looked shocked.

"See if you are yourself I can bet you my life savings that you can win her over with time. To get the girl you can't wait for her forever you need to be there when the time is right." Marvelous said before pointing at the monk's chest. "And when the time comes you're ready to win her over all you really need is this." Marvelous said pointing to Aang chest signaling to his heart.

"Wow Marvelous thanks." Aang said as he smiled at Marvelous.

"Anytime just don't follow Sokka's advice all the time I can bet you it won't be good advice." Marvelous said as they all agreed on that one.

"Yeah." Aang laughed as Sokka glared.

"Hey!" Sokka called out as he didn't like getting jabs at.

"Anyway Aang try and go win her over ok." Marvelous said as he patted Aang on the shoulder before he smiled and headed off before Ming could approach.

"Hey Aang." Ming tried to talk but Aang took his leave.

"Oh see you later." Aang said making Ming's hair things droop down.

"Don't worry small stuff I don't think Aang is your Mr. Right he has eyes on someone else." Marvelous said as Ming looked and smiled a little. "But doesn't mean you have to stop trying if everything fails then it let him go if you love something let it go, if it returns then it's yours." Marvelous said which made Ming smiled.

"Oh thanks I won't give up till I tried everything." Ming said before skipping, away all cheered up as Sokka snickered at Marvelous.

"So I guess Mr. Big Tough Pirate King is a softy." Sokka joked as Marvelous smirked.

"Momo slap him!" Marvelous ordered as Momo did just that causing Sokka to yelp in pain.

(Back with the duo)

"Come on Katara we've bothered her enough." Zorin said dragging Katara out of Aunt Wu's place as she tried to stay.

"Wait I still have more questions!" Katara called as Zorin rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Sorry about her Aunt Wu she's just one of those fate seekers." Zorin said as he got behind Katara and began pushing her out.

"It's no trouble Zorin I get at least one of those every month or so." Aunt Wu said as she needed to have a system ready for the next person like that.

"Wait should I eat a mango or a papaya tomorrow?" Katara called as Zorin gave Aunt Wu and apologetic look before he pushed Katara out with some minor fire bending help and closed the door behind him.

"Aang!" Zorin called seeing Aang show up as he pushed Katara torts Aang. "Help me keep her away from Aunt Wu for the day I think the old lady has a headache now." Zorin said as he gave a glare to Katara who gave a nervous smile about it.

"Oh um sure." Aang said as Zorin sighed himself.

"I need to get some type of leash or something." Zorin said to himself though jokingly might actually consider it if it keeps this rag tag group of misfits out of trouble.

Zorin left the two alone for the moment to catch up on Marvelous' finding, maybe get a better clue on the upcoming horror.

Aang look at Katara for a moment, and remember what Marvelous said to him as he thought what to say and went with a small talk as he said, "So how it going anyways Katara?"

"Fine I guess," Katara said as she sounded a little disappointed as Aang saw an opportunity, as he was about to say, "Well if need anything, I'll be willing to help you… if you want."

"Really?" Katara said as Aang nod given a smile as he said, "Yep!"

"Alright then. What should I have breakfast tomorrow? Peach or Papaya?" Katara asked as Aang thought for a moment and said, "Well peach has sweat taste to it, but I think papaya is good for your health, so I go with papaya."

Katara seem disappointed by as she started walking away and said, "Great, thank a lot Aang... I hate papaya."

Aang didn't hear that last part as he saw her walk away still disappointed as he asked himself, "Where did I go wrong?"

The same bird that attack Sokka moments ago flew down and landed near Aang is at, as they both looked at each other for that moment, the bird Squawk at him.

(With Zorin and Marvelous)

The two got together and had a chat with each other as marvelous told him what he found him as Zorin said, "So no one has a past that still troubles them, no bad fortune given by Wu to make them fall in despair, and no has been missing within the past week, mouth, or any of this year."

"Right on the 'X'," Marvelous said as Zorin rub his eyes a bit and said, "Then there only one option left… Wu said the volcano will not destroy the village this year, but I've told fortune are not set in stone, so we might need to head up there and see for our self, if there a horror seal there or if the volcano might erupt causing a gate to open."

"Sound like it might be dangerous, "Marvelous said as Doruba spoken up, saying to him, _**"When has that ever stop you before?"**_

Marvelous give a laugh and said, "Never really."

 _ **"I would be careful, if there's no horror, the volcano could be active and erupt while you are up there,"**_ Zaruba said to them as Zorin raise him up and said, "Didn't know you were so concern about us Zaruba."

 _ **"I'm that, and don't want to be at the bottom of a volcano, I may live through it but I'm not good with the heat,"**_ Zaruba said clear not wanted to be in extreme heat.

"Yeah hate to be the poor sap who has to fish you out." Zorin joked as Zaruba glared.

 _ **"Oh hardy har-har."**_ Zaruba laughed dryly as Zorin chuckled a bit.

"We better check out the Volcano then something about it is bugging me anyway." Zorin said as Marvelous agreed.

(Scene Break Mountain)

Zorin, and Marvelous were climbing the Mountain as luckily Zorin had Fire Bending to use as thrust while Marvelous was just pure skill. As the two were climbing the mountain they soon saw Aang and Sokka as well as the two pairs looked at each other. "You?" Zorin asked as Sokka looked.

"Panda Lily, you?" He asked as Marvelous then spoke.

"Horror investigation." Marvelous said as he passed the two as Zorin sighed.

"What he said." Zorin said as they climbed the mountain.

As the group climbed Zaruba could sense it a large mass of Inga was up ahead as did Doruba. _**"Hey Zorin it seems the Horror might be inside the Volcano."**_ Zaruba said as they climbed.

"How so?" Zorin asked as he climbed the Volcano before Aang was heard.

"Look there it is on the ridge!" He called happily he air bended jump to the flower to get to it as Zorin caught up. But as Zorin looked he was wide eyed at a red glow as when Aang saw it he was also wide eyed as he had one thought. "Aunt Wu was wrong." Aang said as Zaruba looked at the center rock of the lake of Lava.

 _ **"It gets worse the Horror its feeding off the pure power of the Volcano when it erupts the Horror will be at its strongest."**_ Zaruba warned as Doruba looked.

 _ **"The problem is we can't combat the Horror until the Volcano erupts."**_ Doruba said as Sokka was wide eyed.

"Wait that thing there is a Horror?!" Sokka called as he thought he had enough of Evil Spirits for a while but apparently he was wrong.

"It only gets worse the Village is an all you can eat buffet for the Horror once it erupts and it devours the village it will just go to the next place as this village would basically not have any proof of existence." Marvelous said as Zorin looked.

"Hey... Aang have I ever told you how Avatar Roku died?" Zorin asked as Aang was confused but saw Zorin had an idea. "He died when he and my great-grandfather Sozin tried to save Roku's home from an erupting Volcano. It seems history is repeating itself but this time... it will end differently." Zorin said with a smile as Marvelous smirked.

"Ok let's get to the village and warn everyone." Marvelous said as Aang nodded.

"Ok but you really have to tell me the full story Zorin." Aang said as they had a village to save.

"One of these days." Zorin said as he and Aang began to head back down to the village.

"We better hurry those people think they're safe we have to warn them." Marvelous said as he began to chase after them with Sokka close behind.

"Right behind you!" Sokka called to his fellow none bender.

"We have to hurry Marvelous Sokka grab on!" Aang called as he grabbed the two and began to fly down torts the village.

Zorin did a whistle to call his noble stead as Gouten soon showed up and Zorin jumped on the Madou Horses back and stood on the large Madou Horses back going down torts the village.

(Later with Katara)

Once the four returned to the village they ran to find Katara as Zorin caught up to Katara and looked. "Hey Katara... were you bugging Aunt Wu again?" Zorin asked as he noticed Katara was locked out of Aunt Wu's home.

"No... Yes." Katara said as Zorin face palmed himself.

"Way to drop the ball Katara." Marvelous said as Katara was confused.

"Why what's wrong?" Katara asked as Marvelous looked.

"We found the Horror and worst part... it's in a Volcano ready to erupt three guesses which Volcano I'm talking about." Marvelous said as he pointed to the Volcano next to the Village.

"Marvelous are you sure and Sokka did not pay you to say that right?" Katara asked as she wasn't convinced add the fact Marvelous didn't like knowing his future didn't help his case.

"One Katara, Sokka couldn't bribe Marvelous even if their lives depended on it (Sokka: Hey!) Second we were all there we saw the Lava getting ready for eruption!" Zorin said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"It's true the Volcano will erupt the only question is when it will erupt."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to the Water Tribe girl.

 _ **"We can confirm it as well."**_ Doruba said as he looked to Katara as well.

"Guys I'm not sure." Katara said before the ground shook as a booming sound came with it as it started at the Volcano.

"Are you sure now?" Zorin asked pointing at the Volcano as smoke came out of it.

"Yes." Katara said as they had to evacuate the town fast before the Volcano erupts releasing the Horror inside it.

Before Zorin or Marvelous go say anything about the horror or dark spirit, Sokka ran ahead and shouted out to the people, "Everyone, that volcano is gonna blow any second! Aunt Wu was wrong!"

The people just smile as one lady said as she not believing him, "Yeah, yeah, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr. Science and reason lover."

Zorin was about to jump in until Katara push him to the side and said, "If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother, Aang, and friends saw the lava with their own eyes."

Zorin looked a bit annoyed as he wanted to use a special logic that people might understand by at the rate things were going they people will be just ignoring them as one guy said to Katara, "Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears."

As Aang was about to step in until Zorin stop him in his track and said, "Let me try and give them a reason."

Zorin step up as he put his fingers to his mouth and whistle loudly so everyone attention is on him as he looked to everyone and said, "Believe it or not if you want, but I will say this, all of you are in great danger, maybe not from the volcano… but something that will comes forth from it, as I talking about a Dark spirit."

The people blink at this as that gotten their attention even more as Zorin went on saying, "Fortunes can only see natural comings… this is not natural, and that volcano will blow because of the dark spirit itself that lays within it… stay here and be killed by it or pack up what you can and get out of this village while you still can as I cannot guarantee your safety."

The people started talking to each other, whispering and stuff as someone yelled, "Do you have proof of such a spirit?"

"Can you prove the sun or the earth?" Zorin said as people started whispering again as someone who seem just too stupid to understand as he yell out loud, "They're lying, Aunt Wu has always been right. They are trying to test our beliefs and our patience."

After that people started to agree and just started to walk away, and ignoring the warnings that was given as Zorin put his hand to his face and sighed loudly and annoyed by this as people didn't believe them and were too oblivious to listen to reason as Marvelous patted his shoulder and said, "You tried your best mate, but it seem there too far into these fortunes to believe us."

Katara step up to them as she said, "They just won't listen to reason."

Aang step up to them as he said, "But they will listen to Aunt Wu." "Yes, but that's the problem," Sokka said as Zorin added, "And Katara here drove her inside, and it would be a moment before she can recover."

Katara looked embarrassed by this, as Aang said, "Well I have an idea that will be our Solution, if you hear me out on this."

Zorin sighed as he hope that the avatar of the pass are guiding him right now as he turn to Aang and said, "Let's hear your plan then Aang."

"Well first, I going to need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book," Aang said as Zorin had a thought and said, "Why do we need to borrow it? I know enough about cloud reading while I was learning to be a Makai knight within the order."

"Then we're going to need your guides then," Aang said as Zorin nodded as a plan is about to put into motion.

(Moment later, up in the sky)

On Appa's back Aang and Katara stood ready about to bend some clouds to form a shape, while Zorin was sitting still holding the steer ropes, as he going to lead Appa down the proper path while also looking over Aang's and Katara's work and making sure they got the shape right on the mark as he said, "Alright follow my instructions, you two are trying to make a skull shape cloud, it's doesn't have to be that perfect, but good enough to read, first make a round shape, and go down the middle of it that would help get started on the shape and the eyes of the skull."

Katara and Aang nodded as they started to bend the clouds to the desired shape, as the cloud started to bend to their will and making a path while Appa fly on by them.

(Down below)

While Aang, Katara, and Zorin where cloud forming, Zorin told marvelous to do a special knock that would help bring Aunt Wu out and relay a message and get her to read the clouds as Sokka brought her to the center of the village where she read the clouds before as he said, "Aunt Wu, look! Something is happening in the clouds."

"It reads bad mojo, but see for yourself to believe," Marvelous said to add on to Sokka words ad Aunt Wu look up at the clouds and saw the cloud forming in an unusual way as she said, " That's very strange. It shouldn't ..."

A shadow falls over her face as the sky darkens, she soon looked terrified as she says, "Oh my!"

Up in the clouds as it seem Zorin was doing his job and telling the two bender what to do as they form as huge skull shape cloud.

(Later after Zorin landed Appa)

"We can still save the village if we act fast!" Aang called as he and his friends were at the center of the village. "Sokka has a plan!" Aang called as Zorin knew Sokka had some good ideas so he decided to let him handle it.

"Lava is going to flow downhill to this spot if we can dig a deep enough trench we can drain all the lava away from the village to the river." Aang said as Zorin spoke up.

"If any of you are earth benders come with me and Aang." Zorin called before the twins spoke up.

"I'm an Earth Bender!" Once of them called with a happy tone on is voice while raising his hand.

"I'm not!" The other called in a happy tone like his brother while also raising his hand.

"Everybody else grab a shovel!" Sokka called just as the ground shook as Marvelous knew the Horror would awaken soon. "Come on we gotta hurry!" Sokka called as everyone got into action.

(Later as everyone was digging)

Huge ditches were made as everyone dig as deep as they can and as fast as they can with the earth bender helping greatly and with the extra help with Zorin stepping up as he put his hand on Garoken and let a heat shimmer came forth as he flick the blade open and then quick draw his sword as shimmering arc slash travel down the path to help it along.

Aang saw that as he floated down with his glider and asked, "Hey what was that bending? It looked almost like Air bending."

"It's a sub form of fire bending, but instead of bending fire, I'm bending the heat, and with the correct amount of focus I can turn that heat into a heat slicer that can really dig into the earth, I can also do it with my hands but it's mostly a blowing heat than slicing," Zorin told Aang as he looked amazed as Aang said, "Maybe after all this, can you teach it to me?"

Zorin gave Aang a look and said, "No Aang. Me Makai knight, you Avatar remember? And beside you can do the same thing with air bending, you just need a focus point to do it.

Aang blink and said, "Oh… sorry to bother you then!"

Aang flew away and try to help others as Marvelous join Zorin as he said, "We need to talk about this situation."

"Talk as while digging," Zorin said as Marvelous nodded as he held his shovel and started dig around the slash mark with Zorin joining him as Marvelous said, "At this rate the horror will come forth and someone would need to remain behind and help out the Monk for anything else and make sure if the horror down come down the hill, they will need to be the last line of defense."

"So what your plan?" Zorin said as he kick the shovel down and pull out a heap of dirt and throw it up away as Marvelous said, "I'll go up the volcano, you can do a lot more down here than up there."

"You can't be serious?" Zorin said to his fellow Makai knight as the pirate said to him, "I am. Look I know about heat bending as much as the next fire nation noble, if that lava over flows you need to help push it away, and beside I once lived near a volcano before, I know how to tread it while it's active. I can get near the horror and cut it down before it comes out of its hole."

"You know it's dangerous," Zorin said to him as Marvelous smile and said, "I live for Dangerous now when I became a pirate, and it's no different of being a knight. I can do before you can say bob's your uncle."

Zorin thought a bit as Zaruba said, _**"He's right you know, it's better if you remain down here for Aang's sake."**_

Zorin sighed at this as he said, "Fine then… if you die, I'm not pull your body out."

"Good enough for me," Marvelous said as he throw dirt over his shoulder and dig his shovel down again.

(Later)

The earth benders are removing the last bits of dirt to clear the way in the ditch for the lava to flow down into as down the line the lien keep getting bigger and bigger as soon it was coming down In the end as the volcano blew and show out some lava, Sokka panic as he said, "Dig faster! Dig faster!"

The earth bending twin ran down the ditch as he gain speed and added strength to his bending as he push a lot of boulders out of the way and made a clear path to the lake.

The Ditch was done as Aang flew over and yell out, "Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!"

Everyone soon left as they got out of the area, as Zorin stood down the path were the lava will come down at as soon enough the other three join him, with Aang looking around for their 5th member as he said, "Where's Marvelous."

"Finishing the task," Zorin said as everyone knew what that meant.

(Marvelous)

Marvelous prepares a cloth for something as he put a small bit of leaves and grass in it and some dirt as well before pour some water from a canteen he had on him.

After that he wrap it up into a single area, push out a hollow area before he put the thing against his nose and mouth and tied it around his head, making a handmade gas mask and then pull out some goggles and put them over his eyes as it seem he came prepared for things.

Soon enough he was running up the volcano as he leap from rock to rock, dodging vents that could come out from anywhere as the more he went up the darker the sky became and the more ash that fell.

 _ **"The Horror will awaken soon be careful."**_ Doruba warned as Marvelous nodded.

"I got it." Marvelous said he soon arrived at the Volcano which then burst out which force Marvelous to take cover from molten stalagmites as soon a hand reached out from the lava a very large one as it was soon followed by a second clawed lava like arm. Soon Marvelous saw it as the sky turned dark and released snow as the Horror then roared out in fury as it was free at long last.

"There you are." Marvelous said as he smirked.

 _ **"This is Ifrit the Infernal Death it's a powerful Horror a disciple of Agni at one point before he spitefully severed ties it's a powerful Horror this is not one we should take lightly."**_ Doruba said as Marvelous nodded just as Ifrit released a burst of flames forcing Marvelous to take cover as everything the flames touched were super-heated or melted after words. _**"His weakness though is the third eye on his forehead but the horns he has protect it be careful."**_ Doruba said as the Three Eyed Devil like Horror came out as it roared out in fury freed at last and ready to feed.

"Then I guess I need to go maximum output from start to finish." Marvelous said as he knew this Horror wouldn't be easy without his armor.

 _ **"Yes."**_ Doruba said as Marvelous nodded.

"Very well then." Marvelous said as he then grabbed his sword but then Ifrit saw it and attacked causing Marvelous to jump away to avoid the attack.

 **"Makai Knight I was just wondering if any of your kind would show up!" Ifrit roared as he was hungry. "So give me the pleasure of making you my first meal before I devour that village I do like my buffet food well done after all."** Ifrit taunted as Marvelous then landed on large stone spot as Lava passed around it.

"So you just want to eat to your hearts content and make those people die a death by flames." Marvelous interrogated as he stood on the large rock with both feet at one spot with the wind blowing his duster making him similar to a wayward hero fighting a demon.

 **"Of course but I don't expect a Makai Knight to understand they are just stronger cattle in the hunting grounds of Horrors."** The Horror roared as Marvelous looked.

*Insert Garo Gurren No Tsuki: Zanga Shoukan

"Your right I only understand that you Horrors are vile and evil and I will not stand for it!" Marvelous roared before he grinded the Zanga Blade against Doruba creating sparks before pointing the weapon upward and cutting open a helix like summoning portal which then opened summoning forth the armor of Zanga as now Zanga has taken the stage.

"Come fight me Horror so I may seal you!" Zanga roared as he took his battle stance ready to fight this Horror head on.

 **"I shall!"** The Horror roared as it then charged straight at Zanga who jumped away from the attack and then landed on the Horror's arm. Zanga ran up Ifrit's arm and then slashed at it as he sent a slash at its eye before jumping up and cutting off a Horn on the return causing the Horror to roar in pain.

Zanga then jumped on the air and landed on a burning tree which the embers danced around Zanga and his silver light as he glared at Ifrit. **"Damn you!"** The Horror roared as it then sent a torrent of flames at Zanga who then jumped up and avoided the attack. Zanga then began jumping from rock to rock as he made sure to keep light on his feet and slash at the Horror Ifrit when he got close enough to cause damage to Ifrit.

Jump over the horror attack and slash at its arm as it slight bleeds, the horror just roar out in anger to this and went on trying to kill Zanga.

As the silver Makai knight leap high overs its next attack, making it wide open for a kill shot, as Zanga give a cry as he thrust his sword out and into the 3rd eye as the horror gasp to the pain, as it felt its life soon leaving its being as he said, "H-how?"

"I'm more than just a pirate mate… I'm the white lotus knight Zanga!" Zanga yell out proudly as the horror look to the Makai knight as he said, "D-damn you… Zan…gaaa~~~"

The horror fell back as its being turn to a dark ash and its essences flew into Zanga sword as when the horror's body vanish Zanga stood proudly and huff a bit showing his toughness and then the volcano erupted as lava came pouring down the side.

"I would suggest of getting off this mountain before we get burn alive in the river of fire," Doruba said as he didn't want to end up in the lava, as Zanga use what little time he had with the armor and hope away down and to a safe distant as he thought, 'All on you guys.'

(Down below at the village)

The lava flow down the path as everyone waited to see what will happen, as the lava sweep pass the gate melting and destroying it along with the small stone statues around.

The lava soon reach the huge ditch and spill into it as it went as plan, but it was soon about to fall apart as the lava came in way too fast as Katara said, "It's too much! It's gonna overflow!"

The volcano blown up near the top as huge fiery rocks came out and down the hill area, one landed in the lava ditch, as Sokka and Katara soon ran away but notice Aang or Zorin wasn't with them as they turn around and see the two standing there as Zorin took a deep breath ignoring the ash and the smog the filled the air, and held out his arms as they show a very strong shimmer Zorin unleash a heat blow wave at the lava forcing much to it back but it could not hold it for long as he yells, "Aang!"

Aang flew up in the air gathering as much air and clouds as he could with his air and water bending style, as it all came together Aang seem to have carry it down with him as he use it and swipe across the wave of lava, cooling it down instantly, and but he wasn't finish as more wave of lava still came as Aang breath in all the cloud into his lungs before blowing it out as the wave of lava cool down faster and harden as the glowing red turn to a black rock as that created a wall that helped protect the village further and push the remaining lava down into the ditch and into the lake.

Zorin lower his arms ad Aang took a breath as it seem they did their job, as Zorin hope the wall will stand against the remaining lava that keep flowed down.

Sokka and Katara look at the two as Sokka said, "Man Zorin is an amazing Bender, but sometimes I forget what a powerful of a bender Aang is as well."

Katara peek up at that as she remember what Aunt Wu said to her as she turn to her brother and said, "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Nothing, just that Zorin good, but Aang is pretty powerful bender," Sokka said casually, as Katara look back at the two boy on top of the dirt hill, mostly at Aang as her eyes widens as if she having an epiphany as she said, "I suppose they are."

(The next day)

The sky and the air clear up fast than to Aang air bending skills as Aunt Wu stood in the center of the village and with Zorin holding the scroll that Wu gave him as he said, "The danger has pass, there is no longer a dark spirit roaming within the volcano."

Aunt Wu give a smile as she said, "I see my notes of my premonition has been helpful, has it?"

"It has, dark sky, boil water, cloudy air that make it hard to breath leading to smoke in the sky, lava flowing to the lake, and ash fall down covering almost everything being so thick it was hard to breath, a prediction of a volcano erupting but not the cause," Zorin said as people around were whispering about this as it seem Aunt Wu did it again and save their lives with the help of Zorin and his friends.

"No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortune telling," Sokka said as the same old man they helped before spoken up saying, "But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed and it wasn't. She was right, after all."

Sokka was about to go up to the man until Marvelous put a hand on him, holding him in place as he whisper to Sokka, "Let me take care of this."

Marvelous push Sokka to the side as he walk up to the old man and said, "You say that, but it almost lead to your deaths… all of yours, but with the help of 5 young people that try to warn you of the dangers, you ignore them thinking we're trying to deceive you or trick… and I'm a pirate, but I stay truthful when I say, we were force to take actions, taking fate into our hands."

Zorin step up saying, "I read about cloud reading before, so I know what to look for or what to make, with the help of two wonderful and strong willed benders they bended the cloud and have Aunt Wu read it so you can be aware of such danger… and believe it."

Some people look down in somewhat shame as it seem as Zorin went on saying, "There nothing wrong with knowing your future… but the future itself is always changing always moving in way you never seen before, to turn pure chaos into a perfect harmony, as it just not only your future… but everyone else's… but like I said, if you believe us or not that is up to you."

Aunt Wu step forward and spoken up saying, "I would like to say a few words as well… as it seem I do cause as much of a problem as to fixing them. I gave you people hope when there were dangers ahead as well. I never wish to see a sad face upon anyone and always look to the good part of a Fortune… I almost destroy this village, and put you all in great harm… I hope you can forgive this old woman for her mistakes."

Aunt Wu bow her head a bit as one person said, "You're not all that bad person."

Everyone look to a guy in the red shoes as he stand next to a lady wearing a red dress as Marvelous is surprise by this guy before he smile at this as he said, "If it wasn't for Aunt Wu, she I may have not meet my true love, as we have more in command than the color red, as well if it wasn't for the man in black I would never have been guided to this wonderful woman."

The lady smiles, and kiss the man's cheek as Marvelous give the guy a thumbs up, as people nodded and started to now think, 'the Gaang isn't so bad.'

As more people started to say more good stuff as they went on as one man standing next to the lady that was given a panda lily before as he said, "Aunt Wu told me I would meet the woman of my dream and come baring a gift, if my uncle didn't give me the panda lily, I may have never gotten together with her."

"Aunt Wu told me I would have a safe trip, I guess if it wasn't for these young people… I may have well been platypus bear food," the old man said as now he coming over to things as everyone started to cheer and call out Aunt Wu name, she felt happy knowing the damage that was done was also repairable.

Aunt Wu turn to Aang and Zorin as she said, "I thank you two I owe you a debt I may never repay."

Zorin held up his hand and said, "You don't have too, you requested help and I answer and accepted without a word of pay."

Aang nodded and said, "Same here… but there something I want to say."

Aunt Wu look to Aang as he said, "You didn't really see love in my fortune, did you? You just told me what I wanted to hear?"

Wu look down at Aang as he seem a bit sadden and disappointed as she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll tell you a little secret, young Airbender. Just as you reshaped those clouds, you have the power to shape your own destiny. AS yes I may told you what you wanted to hear… but I never said it was a lie ether."

Aang look up at her as Wu give a smile as she says, "I try and peek further as things maybe clouded, but I see someone your love to your heart desire."

Aang could help but smile to this as Aunt Wu wasn't that bad after all to him.

(Later)

As everyone packed up and ready to take off on Appa as Zorin was about to get on until a voice calls out to him as they said, "Wait a moment if you please."

Zorin turn around and see Aunt Wu walk up to him as he asked, "Come to say goodbye?"

"That, and I wanted or maybe needed to give you something, as Aunt Wu held out a puzzle box of some sort and hand it to Zorin as he look at it and said, "A puzzle? A nice gift, even though I stink at them very much… it's a nice gift"

Aunt Wu smile and said, "It's not just a simple gift… but a tool to have, as when the time is right, the puzzle will be solve and the box will open up, to what's inside may help."

Zorin looked at it and hear the message, as cryptic as it may be, he understands as he put the box away in his bag and look to Aunt Wu as he said, "I'll shall carry and solve it when the time come then."

"Good luck to you then, as you may need it," Aunt Wu said as she started to walk away, Zorin nodded as he got onto the Appa saddle as Aang whip the rains as he said, "Yip-Yip!"

(In the air)

"Well this has been eventful." Zaruba said as Zorin was already taking a whack at the Puzzle Box.

"Yeah it was." Zorin said as Zaruba sighed.

"Zorin the box won't be solved unless it needs to be solved so tinkering with it like that won't do anything for you." Zaruba said as Zorin smiled.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Zorin said before he put it with his stuff and then laid down to take a nap as he rested with their journey continuing to their next stop.

Marvelous meanwhile smiled a bit at this group as he laid back himself and put a piece of wheat to his mouth to relax a bit. "What an interesting and lively bunch." Marvelous said with a small smile as he relaxed till they arrived at their next stop or orders arrive.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you all are the recent chapter you have all waited for so enjoy it all. Also don't forget to leave a review as you leave and like always ja ne.


	14. Chapter 14

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Hey new chapter and its two chapters in one week EPIC! Now let's start yawl.

(Start Chapter 14)

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

(Start)

The group were walking around the forest as Zorin picked up a sword as he looked at it. "Hey guys check this out I think it's a Water Tribe weapon!" Zorin called as Marvelous and Sokka then ran in and Sokka took it and looked at it closely. As Sokka looked at it he had a short flashback to his days at the Southern Water Tribe before his dad and his fleet left to fight the war.

Zorin meanwhile looked around and saw signs of a battle as he looked to Zaruba. _ **"Yeap a battle took place here."**_ Zaruba said as Sokka looked.

"Yeah this is a Southern Water Tribe Weapon and by the looks of it Southern Water Tribe Warriors ambushed a group of Fire Benders." Sokka explained as he looked around.

"They must have pushed them back torts the water then." Marvelous said as he began to follow the trail with Sokka and Zorin after finding a Water Tribe arrow.

They soon arrived at the beach to see it empty as Zorin looked around a bit. "So then what happened?" Aang asked as Marvelous looked.

"No clue the trail ends here." Marvelous said as he looked around a bit.

"Hey guys check that out!" Zorin called as he pointed to the side to reveal a Water Tribe boat.

"Look familiar?" Marvelous asked putting his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"It's one of our boats!" Sokka called referring to it being a Water Tribe Boat just before everyone ran to it.

"Is this... dad's boat?" Katara asked as they arrived to it.

"No but it's from his fleet. Dad was here." Sokka said with a smile as Zorin looked to said boat with a smile while Marvelous checked it out himself no doubt admiring it from a pirate's perspective.

(Meanwhile with Zuko and Iroh)

Iroh took a sip of tea as he and Zuko were relaxing or in Zuko's case trying to relax as Iroh enjoyed the tea. "See Prince Zuko? A Moment of Quiet is good for your mental wellbeing." Iroh said as he poured Zuko a cup of tea.

But as Zuko tried to drink said tea the entire boat shook causing the tea to spill all over Zuko messing with his hair and in turn causing him to try and fix it making him growl before getting up and going to investigate it.

(On Deck)

"Look out!" A soldier called as they got out of the way to show a giant mole come on the ship to show a lady in a black outfit on its back as it looked like she was looking for something or someone. "Get back! We're looking for a stowaway!" She called as Zuko and Iroh walked in.

"There are no stowaways on my ship!" Zuko yelled as he the Mole didn't listen and tore a hatch open before sticking its head in. Of course it had thrown said metal which everyone had to dodge to avoid getting hurt by it. The blind creature sniffed and 'seeing,' where the stowaway was and saw the barrel fall as he began to try at escape. Key word being try as he got out from below deck and began running as but when the lady flicked the whip her mount stuck out its long tongue and stung the stowaway paralyzing him as Zuko was shocked.

"He's paralyzed." Zuko said in shock as one could see the gears turning in his head.

"Only temporarily the toxins will wear off in about an hour. By then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money." The woman said as she took the criminal showing she was a bounty hunter.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked as he wanted to get details.

"My Shear Shu can smell a rat a continent away." She boasted before getting back onto her mount once the criminal was secured.

"Well I'm Impressed." Iroh said as then the hunter flicked her whip and in turn her Mole ran off so she can get her money. Once she was gone Iroh began to stroke his beard as she was quiet a beauty. "Very impressed." Iroh said as Zuko glanced at his uncle as he honestly did not need to hear that.

(Scene break that night Gaang)

As the Gaang were resting, Zorin was lay back in Appa saddle while Marvelous in the water tribe boat as that where they are filling most comfortable at but keep their senses high just in case as with a battle around no doubt a horror could spawn from it.

Aang was resting on Appa's leg and Katara in the sand with her sleeping bag, while Sokka was up and tending to the camp fire as he looks at it and memories came back to him on the day that his father left for war and remember the words he said before he left of how he would miss his children.

With Sokka in deep thought was kick out it by a sound nearby as Zorin and Marvelous had their swords ready, as Sokka stood up with his weapon in hand and called out, "Who's there?"

As a man wearing a water tribe outfit with the top part of it uncover showing bandages around his chest as the man look at him he said, "Sokka?"

"Bato?!" Sokka said and loudly as Zorin stood up with Aang and Katara waiting up as Aang said, "Who the, what now?" "Bato!" Katara said sounded happy to see a familiar face.

The water tribe siblings rush to Bato as they hug the man as he said, "Sokka Katara. It is so good to see you two. You've grown so much!

Aang follows them, but remains standing a few feet away, while Marvelous and Zorin keep a bit of distant as Zaruba spoken up saying, _**"Hey didn't want to say anything out loud, but I sense some Inga nearby."**_

Zorin eye Bato as he jump down from Appa saddle on the other side out of site for now a Marvelous gotten the same thing from Doruba but stay hidden on the boat.

Bato look at Aang as the monk said to him while giving a bow, "Hi, I'm Aang."

The siblings too to Bato as Sokka asked "Where's Dad?" "Is he here?" Katara asked as well as Bato shake his head no.

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now," Bato said as the sibling look down disappointed of not able to see their father right now and then a chilling wind blow by as both the siblings and Bato shiver to it as he said, "This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside."

As Bato put his arms around the two sibling as he lead to a warmer place with Aang following, until he notice a few missing people as he asked, "Hey where Zorin and Marvelous?"

The 3 water tribe member stop as Bato asked, "There others to your group?"

"Yea, but where are they… sometimes they are high alert when something comes up," Katara said as she looks around and saw no one in site as Aang yell out, "Zorin, Marvelous, come out guys!"

No answer was heard as things were getting a bit worry, as another strange sound was heard as Sokka turn to that direction as he said, "Come on guys stop playing around, and come out."

Someone did come out but it wasn't Zorin or Marvelous, but a dark creature with horns on its heads, as the Gaang knew this creature well as they step back away from it with the man as he said, "What in the name of the water spirit is that?"

 **"Fressssh meat!"** The horror said in its native tongue while drooling as no one understood it but they understand its expression as it looked hungry.

The creature step forward as Bato put the sibling behind him as he said, "Stay behind me!"

The horror roar out as he charged at them, as Aang was about to take action, a green flame wall stop the horror in its tracks as Bato knew this kind of things but never seen green flames before as he question, "Green flames? A fire bender here?"

Bato look down the line where the flame came from and saw Zorin standing there with his sword out as he look down at the horror.

Marvelous walk in front of the group and said, "Better stay back and let him handle this, as this beast is dangerous if you get too close."

Bato saw the young man before him as he has a similar look as a person from the fire nation, but with the outfit and hair style clearly showing he is a pirate as Bato asked, "Who are you?"

"Marvelous, at your service. Now like I said Stay back and watch," Marvelous said as Bato look back at Zorin and the horror as they look down at each other.

The horror turn to Zorin as he yells out, "Makai knight!"

"Horror, I will cut down your Inga," Zorin said plain and simple with a serious look on his face, as he took a stand and slide the sword against his arm ready to battle, as the horror charged at him wanted to kill him now.

Bato watch what happens as Zorin raise up his sword and cut an energy circle in the air as Bato eyes widen to this and what happen next surprise him that may last a life time as the circle opens up and a golden light came forth that blinded him for a moment being dark as it was, the light is a bright as the sun.

The sound of the horror cry of death is heard and the light died down as Bato uncover his eyes and his eyes widen as he saw in front of him a golden armor and at his feet was the horror as it was cut in half at the waist and slowly faded into a black mist, as Bato seen this scene before in story book, and heard legends of this but he could not believe it as he said, "The knight of legends… Garo?"

Garo turn to Bato and the Gaang as the man look into the eyes of the Makai knight and saw how golden they were like the sun, and soon the armor vanish leaving Zorin in place as he look at the group and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yea, we're fine," Katara said as Bato looked at Zorin as he said, "You're… a fire bender?"

"Yes, but I'm friendly if that what you want to know," Zorin said to him as Bato nodded slightly as he walk up and said, "Sorry about all this, but Dark spirit are a nasty business and would go after anyone. I'm Zorin."

"Bato, but can someone tell me what this is all about?" Bato asked as Marvelous said, "Let's get to a safer area first, who knows if there more out here right now."

(Later)

At a temple area as Bato started to tell the story of what happen with him to Sokka and Katara as they wanted to know what happen to him as he said, "After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since."

As they walked to the group Zorin and Marvelous noticed there was a barrier around this place which meant it was protected from Horrors entering the place unless said Horror was let in unintentionally. "Superior, these are Hakoda's children they have been traveling with the Avatar and the Gold and White Spirits. I found them by my boat." Bato said as Zorin cleared his throat a bit so keep eyes off of him and Marvelous.

"Young Avatar and Knights it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our Abbey." The Superior said as Zorin and Marvelous smiled with Aang.

"Thank you it's truly an honor to be here if there's anything." Aang said as he and the two knights did a bow only to be cut off by Sokka.

"What smells so good, Bato?" Sokka asked as Marvelous looked.

"These ladies craft ointments and perfumes very handy in a pinch if you have the right type of ointment and perfumes." Marvelous said as Zorin looked upon them knowing how said items had aided him when hunting and attracting a Horror.

"Perfume? Maybe we can dump some on Appa, because he stinks so much. Am I right?" Sokka joked as Zorin face palmed himself as Marvelous sighed in annoyance.

Everyone looked at Sokka as Bato saw Sokka's dad in him. "You have your father's wit." Bato said as Zorin saw this was going to be another trip down memory lane for the group.

The group soon arrived at a sliding door area as Sokka and Katara gasped at what they saw. "Bato it looks just like home!" Katara called happy to see parts of her home in the Southern Water Tribe all the way out here.

"Everything's here even the pelts." Sokka said as Zorin admired it.

"Heh man the crew would love some of this." Marvelous said as he remembered his old crew on the Arcadia... it made him feel a bit homesick now that he thought about it which then made him think of the time before he became a thief then a pirate before he swung his head to remove those thoughts.

"Yeah nothing cozier then dead animal skins." Aang said as he was holding Momo as he showed he was very much a monk. Momo then jumped down and began pawing at a bear skin rug before the mouth closed like a snap causing Momo to cry out in shock and run back to Aang worried he might get eaten.

Soon Bato removed the lid from the cooking pot to reveal stewed Sea Prunes as Sokka and Katara smiled. "Heh man this brings back memories me and the Water Tribe Members of the Arcadia would have a contest to see who'd be able to eat more of these." Marvelous said as he felt homesick for the Arcadia.

"Dad could eat a barrel of these things." Sokka said as Marvelous laughed.

"Sounds like he'd be a worthy challenge to the reigning champ from the Arcadia." Marvelous joked as he took a bowl of his own.

"Hey serve me one also I'm starving." Zorin said as it was better than Aang vegie salad.

Aang was also served but as Aang looked at his bowl he sniffed it before gagging a bit. "I'll take that if you don't want it." Marvelous said already eating his food.

"Help yourself." Aang said as Marvelous then took the bowl and started eating the stew.

"Bato, is it true that you and dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asked Bato as she wanted to hear that as the man said, "It was your father's idea, he just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging!"

"Sound like that gotta hurt," Zorin said as Bato said to him, "Well it didn't the first half of the ride, and then I was drag through some bushes and plants with thrones on them."

"Yikes," Marvelous said as he ate the stew as Momo wanted to try some of the stew until the pirate push him away and just fling a bit away from him as Momo chase it as Aang thought something to talk about and when it was coming to riding animals he has some story, even though Zorin told him not too after the Unagi incident at Kiyoshi island, but he does it anyways as he started to tell a story as he said, "Hey, I ride animals, too! There was this one time when I rode a giant eel and I-

Getting cut off by Sokka as he said to Bato, "So, who was it that came up with the Great Blubber Fiasco?"

"You knew about that?" Bato chuckled at that memory as he remember it still as Katara said, "Everyone does!"

"What's the story?" Aang asked as Marvelous said, "Now that sound like a story worth telling if it's that interesting."

Sokka wave them off as he said, "It's a long one guys, some other time." As Aang seem disappointed Marvelous look at Sokka as it seem there are great stories to be told and he just blowing them off, and for a pirate like Marvelous as story is always worth telling even if it is a long one.

"You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures," Katara asked as Aang just got up and look around the room a bit and saw something on the wall he found interesting, with Zorin keep a slurp his stew not looking for the moment.

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny in hindsight," Bato said as he give a small laugh, when Zorin stop slurping his stew he said, "Aang, put it back."

Everyone turn to Aang as he had an animal pelt on his head as Bato said, "Please do, it's ceremonial, and very fragile."

Aang put it back on the wall as he asked Zorin, "How do you see me?" "I got more than eyes Aang, more than eyes," Zorin told as he slurp his stew again, as it may taste bad, but it wasn't the worst thing he ever ate.

"Was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit," Sokka asked Bato as he answer saying, "Your dad wore the octopus, but I did the spooky voice." Bato did a low voice tone to make his voice spooky.

"I can do better voices than that," Marvelous said as Zorin look over to him and said, "I would like to see you try."

(A Tavern)

As the sound of cheer and someone being throw as they went out a window yelling, Zuko and Iroh walk up to it as it seem they were looking that one bounty hunter from before."

Inside the bounty hunter woman was arm wrestling a tough looking guy but he was sweating a lot and the lady wasn't break a sweat at all.

Zuko walk in and push people aside as he said, "Out of my way! Step aside, filth!"

That pissed a few people off as they look at Zuko with a look that could kill and then Iroh came around saying to them as he apologies to them, "He means no offense! I'm certain you bathe regularly!"

Zuko step up to the table where he sees the lady arm wrestling, as he said, "I need to talk to you!"

Iroh join him as the woman look at them without losing focus on the match as she said, "Well, if it isn't my new friends: Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy."

Iroh ended up laughing a bit as the woman then beats the bigger male to which everyone in the tavern cheered as it was a real party here as people were throwing in coins for the winner. "The beast trashed my ship you have to pay me back." Zuko growled as he looked at the woman.

"I'd love to help but I'm a little short on money." She said as it looked like a real party here. "Drinks on me!" She called out as that didn't help her case as people cheered on at free drinks. The woman was about to drink some more before Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Money isn't what I had in mind." Zuko said as he knew with her mount she can track the Avatar and his brother no problem.

(Outside)

"I need you to find someone." Zuko said hold Katara's necklace as the trio were outside as the woman saw a tease opportunity there.

"What happen your girlfriend run off on you?" She asked as Zuko glared.

"It's not the girl I'm after it's the bald monk and the white wearing boy she's traveling with." Zuko said as he looked to them.

"Whatever." She said as she didn't really care.

"You find them and I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for." Zuko said as the woman wasn't interested.

"Che forget it." The woman said scoffing them off while getting back on her mount as Iroh then decided to interject.

"Plus we'll pay your weight in Gold." Iroh said as the snake tattoo on her right shoulder from Zuko's spot he saw that tattoo had a twin on her left shoulder one belonging to a certain group of Pirates.

"Make it your weight and we got a deal." She said as Iroh then laughed.

"You got it." Iroh said as the woman then got to her mount.

"Get on!" She called as the two got on while the woman went to the mounts face where she held the amulet in front of her. The creature began to slobber as it used its nose to look for the scent in question and it then found it quite easily as it then ran off after the scent to hunt.

The woman's thoughts though were on another person as she let her mount do the guiding as she remembered this one particular person she had split up from on bad terms. 'Marvelous I'm coming for you once a largest bounty in history is on your head.' She thought as she knew Marvelous has a bounty on his head but it wasn't large enough to make her hunting him down enjoyable.

(Back at the Abbey Bato's livings)

"There's something I should tell you kids." Bato began as he looked to the two Southern Watertribe members with Zorin snoozing away as Marvelous then shivered as he leaned on the wall as he looked up. "I'm expecting a message from you father." Bato said as Sokka and Katara got happy about this.

"Really?" Katara asked as she was happy to hear this.

"When?" Sokka asked even more exited as he wanted to hear how his father was doing after all this time but of course Aang and Zorin woke up hearing this.

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message as soon as they found a meeting point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again." Bato explained as Aang heard all of this.

"It's been over 2 years since we've seen dad that would be so incredible." Sokka said as Marvelous was shivering for some reason looking a bit scared about something. "Katara." He said wanting to hear her opinion.

"I do really miss him it would be great to see dad." Katara said as Aang got sad as Zorin saw this and saw Aang leaving the area.

"It's been far too long hasn't it?" Bato said as Aang left the room.

"I'll go talk to him." Zorin said to Zaruba as the Madou Ring understood. Without disturbing the other Zorin walk out and follow Aang as he walk out into the beach area. Zorin follow his foot prints and hope Aang doesn't get into trouble as one horror is bad enough another is just worst.

(The water tribe members)

As Bato offer Sokka and Katara to join him when he get the letter of where he would meet the other warriors at, as Sokka said to him, "It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first."

"Even if we do have time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour," Katara said plain and simple as Aang training to become the avatar he needs to be comes first.

"I'm sure your father would understand, and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar," Bato said as he proud of the two doing the right thing.

Marvelous shivers again as he whispers as he dreaming, "June."

(Aang)

"I can't believe they would leave me," Aang said as he sat on top of Bato's boat, as it seems he thinks Sokka and mostly Katara would leave him as they do most their father, but didn't know the decision they made.

As the sound of an ostrich ride with an earth kingdom soldier riding on it came up to the boat from down the beach, as when he saw Aang he stop in front of the boat and says, "I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe."

"Uhhh, I know Bato!," Aang said to the man as he reach into his pouch and pull out a roll up paper with a piece of a pelt on it, giving it to Aang as he said, "Make sure he gets this!"

As Aang grab the scroll the earth kingdom soldier rides away fast as it seem he got other things to do and fast, with Aang looking at the scroll before opening it, and inside he saw a map with a mark on it as he says, "It's the map to Sokka and Katara's dad!"

Aang looked a bit conflicted as he look at Momo for a moment before looking at the map before he clinch his eyes and ball up the map as he put it away.

From the distant, Zorin follow the foot prints and saw Aang was on the boat, but he saw more than that, as he saw the messenger soldier come up handing Aang the map, as his hand ball up a bit with his fingers moving in a wave like way, as he saw what Aang did with it.

 _ **"What are you going to do?"**_ Zaruba asked as he saw it as well as Zorin give a big of a disappointed look at Aang as he said, "Nothing… as in the end it's Katara and Sokka to decide to stick with him or not, and if Aang tells them the truth at all that is."

 _ **"And if he doesn't?"**_ Zaruba asked as Zorin keep looking at Aang as he said, "You already know the answer."

Zaruba stay silent after that as he did but didn't want to say, as it Aang telling them… or him. Zorin took a breath, relax his hands and change his look to serious to a tired one, as he walk out of the shadow and onto the beach as he call out to Aang saying, "Hey."

Aang freak out a bit to see Zorin here and asked, "Zorin… what are you doing out here?"

"I'm the one that should be asking that. Come on Aang, its late and I'm tired, as well if one horror came out here, who's to say another wouldn't follow?" Zorin said as Aang nodded and said, "Sorry, I guess thinking too much to worry about other things."

Aang came down from the boat and follow Zorin back to the temple area and get their safe.

(Later at the Abbey)

A knock came at the door as Zorin open it as he and Aang came in and the Makai knight said, "Yo."

"Oh hey guys, didn't know you left?" Katara said as Zorin said, "We went out for a walk for some fresh air and give you guys to catch up more."

"Oh… alright then, thanks," She says as Sokka looked at them before shrugging and getting back with Bato telling more stories before turning in for the night.

(The next morning)

As Miss Lu was gathering some herbs and other stuff around her home area, and soon enough as the sound of someone coming up from behind, as she stood up and turn around to see Zuko, Iroh and the bounty hunter woman in front of her while still on the mount as Lu said to them, "Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?"

"We're looking for someone," Zuko said as Miss Lu said, "I hope it's not Miyuki."

Miss Lu turn to her cat as she says, "Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation, again?" Miyuki meows before backing away as it seem the cat is guilty of something, hard to say what though.

"The Avatar's been through here let's keep moving." June said unaware that the Silver Spirit and her Ex-Boyfriend is with the Avatar as she then whipped Nala and the trio were off back on the road.

(Back at the Abbey Next Morning)

Aang was feeding Appa while Zorin and Marvelous were helping as Marvelous looked like he was freaking out a bit as Zorin looked. "Marvelous what's wrong with you?" Zorin asked as Marvelous looked.

"I don't know I just feel like something in my past is coming back to bite me in the ass hard." Marvelous said as Aang was using Airbending to feed Appa.

Soon a paper fell from Aang's person as Zorin and Marvelous saw this as Aang was caught by a Sister. "Aha I caught you." She said picking it up as the lady held it in front of a guilty looking Aang. "You should be ashamed of yourself." She said as Aang felt like he was about to be caught.

"Littering in the court yard." She said as Aang took it seeing he was in the clear.

"I'm sorry I'll take care of this." Aang said bowing respectively to her before the sister nun person left him be for now.

"What was that about?" Marvelous asked referring Aang's panicked and guilty appearance just as Aang hid the paper in his person.

"Trouble." Zorin said as he gave Aang a look of disapproval knowing what Aang did here.

(Later at the beach)

"This boat is sentimental to me. It was built by my father." Bato said as they arrived at the boat. Zorin and Aang were with Marvelous as they arrived at the ship while Marvelous saw the marks of the ostrich Horse of the Earth Kingdom Messenger and ignored it for now but then Zorin looked at Aang and then saw him airbend it making it vanish with the sand.

'Not cool Aang.' Zorin thought knowing the universe will now work against Aang by using his guilt and conscience against him to make him confess one way or the other. Aang whistled innocently as Zorin was ready to jump in but this was a thing Aang had to do himself if he wanted to grow up. After all Zorin won't always be there to bail him out of situations.

"Is this the one he took you Ice Dodging in?" Sokka asked as Zorin heard this.

"Yeap has the scar to prove it. How about you, Sokka you must have some good stories of your first time Ice Dodging." Bato asked as Katara then spoke.

"He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough." Katara said as Marvelous knew exactly what Ice Dodging was. After all as the Captain of the Arcadia he had to oversee it among the Water Tribe Members of his crew.

"Oh I forgot you were too young." Bato said as he HAD been away from home for a long time.

"What's Ice Dodging?" Aang asked as Marvelous then spoke.

"That's a coming of age and rite of passage for young Water Tribe Members. When a Water Tribe member turns 14 your dad or parental figure takes you." Marvelous said as he had seen some Water Tribe ladies of his crew take their sons out for Ice Dodging or a stand in for it when the father is unable to for any reason.

Bato then saw Sokka was down on it during Marvelous explanation of it as Marvelous saw it also as he figured Bato was a good enough person to handle it. "You know what you're all about to find out." Bato said as Zorin smiled a bit.

"Looks like two Fire Nation traitors are about to be the first two to Ice Dodge." Zorin said as he remembered the Water Tribe Priests and Knights talk about it when they turned 14.

(Back with Zuko, Iroh, and the Bounty Hunter)

People were screaming trying to get out of the way of a crazy girl on a mount, as the mole like mount sniffs around as Zuko look annoyed as he said, "Why are we stopping?"

The bounty hunter girl held the necklace up as she says, "Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here." Oh how true that is.

Zuko growls in anger, as he took the necklace and got off the mount as he said, "We have no time for this!"

Zuko stood in front of the mount and held the necklace in front of the creature's nose to sniff it to get back on track, but Zuko stood too close to its and its nose as it growl and opens its mouth Zuko knows what's about to do as he saw it happen to the stowaway as he duck down to dodge the tongue and stood back up as he says, "Hey! Watch it!"

As Iroh laughs from behind as the bounty hunter girl said, "Oh look, he likes you!"

Aunt Wu walks up to Iroh without fear as she asked him, "Care to hear your fortune, handsome?"

"At my age, there's really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery," Iroh said as he give a warm smile to Aunt Wu.

While that was happening, Zuko got back on and they soon ride off to keep hunting for the Gaang, as unknowing to them what might happens next.

(Bato's boat)

As the gang and Bato were on the ship as all of them were sailing in rough waters, Bato started to explain stuff as he says, "Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust."

"Sound about right," Marvelous said as he keep looking at the waters making sure they didn't run into anything while doing this modified version of ice dodging as it wasn't dodging ice… it was rocks.

"In our village, ice dodging was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs," Bato told everyone as Sokka asked, "How are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?"

"Ain't it obvious, what as dangerous as ice," Zorin said as he was pointed out into the waters as they show to get rougher and dangerous as up ahead were huge boulders and sharp rocks around, with one wrong move and the best case would be they would most likely be strangled, the worst case… mostly likely die.

Sokka gulped a bit as Marvelous give a toothy grin as it was looking fun already for him as Bato look to Sokka and said, "Sokka, you steer and call the shots, lead wisely. Katara, you secure the main sail."

Katara grabs onto the ropes and held it steady as he said "The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib. Without your steady hand, we all go down. Your position is about trust."

Zorin look to Aang as he look nervous when the word trust came to him as he said, "I know that. Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar; I know about trust."

"Yea as trust keep a team together or else it would fall apart and everyone is going to drift ways," Zorin said to Aang making him get the hidden message in his subconscious as it says, 'Tell the truth!'

Bato nodded as he said, "He right, but now you two seem to have good eyes, so I want two to look ahead and give need warning if need be as this is also part of this as a wisdom and trust of knowing what to call and when to call it to all. Now for this is to be done right as it must be done by all of you, as I cannot help."

Bato sits cross-legged at the front of the ship and tell everyone one last thing as he says, "You pass or fail on your own."

"We all pass or we don't." Zorin told as he get the idea as Marvelous stood up and look over and getting into it as he says, "Lets us own this challenge, like the water spirit own the seas. Full speed ahead mates!"

The ship came closer and closer to the rocks with Sokka taking a breather before Zorin called out, "Coming in about 5 seconds!"

Sokka nodded as he gives the command as he said, "Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady."

Katara looks concern as the waters gotten rougher as Marvelous called out, "Rocks ahead, ahead, narrow path, on the right side."

"Aang, less sail. Katara, give him room," Sokka quickly called out as the ship moves to the left side and sails between some rocks and then a strong wave push them hard as Sokka told Aang, "Aang helm to lee. Helm to lee!"

"What does that even mean?" Aang said as Marvelous called out, "Pull hard where you stand nit-wit."

Aang did so as the boat dodge the rocks on the side, and soon they were all out of danger… for the moment as Sokka said, "Great job."

Everyone smile until Zorin said, "Rock barrier ahead!"

Everyone look ahead as true what Zorin said there was a barrier of rock in the way and at the rate they were going, they are about to crash as Katara said, "There's no way through!"

"We can make it," Sokka said as Bato did look a little worry himself as he stood up while holding on the side of the boat as he said, "Sokka, you've already proven yourself. Maybe we should-

"Zorin I'm going to need you at this part, I'm gonna need hot air in that sail as you can without burning it Aang you help him with some air," Sokka said as he cut off Bato as he believe they can make it as Zorin got to the middle of the boat and prepares his heat bending as his hands shimmer with heat as he says, "I'm a good bender than you think Sokka."

"Noted! Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks. Now!," Sokka said and everyone got to work as Marvelous keep looking out, Zorin was thrust up hot air into the sails to help its along with Aang providing backup with his airbending with Katara as much water as she can as they raise up.

The ship started to go over the rocks, Sokka was worry and hope things will be okay and soon enough they pass the rocks as Marvelous calls out, "We're clear!"

Everyone stop their bending and the ship return to normal sea level as Zorin took a long breath to cool himself down after that with everyone else taking a breather, but they look to Sokka with a smile on their face as Zorin said, "Great job, Sokka." "Yea did great mate," Marvelous said as he couldn't have done it any better than that himself.

(Later back on shore)

"The spirits of Water bear witness to these marks." Bato said as the five were gathered as he had face paint in a Water Tribe Fashion. "For Sokka the mark of the wise the same mark your father earned." Bato said putting the mark on Sokka's forehead which was a curved line with a dot at the bottom. "For Katara the mark of the Brave her courage inspires us." Bato said butting a crescent mark on Katara's forehead. "For Zorin the mark of Wisdom the First Fire Bender to earn this mark." Bato said as he gave the same mark Sokka had to Zorin and then went to Marvelous. "For Marvelous the mark of trust one well deserved if the previous Marvelous entrusted his ship and crew to you." Bato said as he put the mark on Marvelous' forehead which was a curved line similar to Sokka before Marvelous looked at Sokka who sent a silent 'sorry,' at him for spilling the truth of the Immortal Pirate King Marvelous. "And for Aang the mark of the trusted. You three are now honorary members of the Water Tribe." Bato said as Zorin saw that was the sealing nail.

"I can't." Aang said as Zorin looked to Aang.

"Of course you can." Katara said as she looked to Aang.

"No you can't trust me." Aang said as the truth was now coming out.

"Aang, what are you talking about?" Katara asked confused by this.

Aang then reached into his person and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper which was the map. "A messenger gave this to me for Bato." Aang said as Zorin then sighed.

"You knew?" Marvelous whispered as Zorin simply nodded. "You did the right thing then Aang needs to grow up a little especially in these times." Marvelous said as he looked to the young monk as Katara took the paper and unrumpled it.

"You have to understand I was afraid you." Aang began as Katara shocked at what it was as she moved her hand to her mouth while Sokka saw it and of course got angrier then a drunk Fire Bender in a bar.

"This is a map to our father! You had it the whole time how could you?!" Sokka roared clearly angry by this information as Aang looked guilty for this. "Well you can go to the North Pole on your own I'm going to go find dad!" Sokka called out as he began to storm off.

"Now Sokka I think you should." Bato began but Sokka cut him off.

"Katara are you with me?" Sokka asked as he looked to Katara.

Katara looked to Aang who had the sad look on his face as Katara couldn't just sweep this betrayal under the rug like this. "I'm with you Sokka." Katara said as she began to leave as Zorin sighed knowing he was next.

"Guess I'm stuck with him then." Zorin said as Sokka was shocked by this.

"WHAT?!" Sokka asked as Zorin looked.

"My Order gave me the assignment to make sure Aang gets to the North Pole learns water bending and masters the other four elements so if that means having to leave you guys high and dry so be it." Zorin said as he had to talk to Aang about this as Zorin sat down cross legged with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Ok and you Marvelous!" Sokka demanded as Marvelous looked.

"Not sure yet, doubt I'll be welcomed by your Dads group so easily but I also don't think I can trust Aang either but I'm not supposed to take sides in the war so I guess I'm on my own." Marvelous said as that was shocking to everyone involved.

Aang looked sad as his group of friends were forced to pick sides and split up as it was all his fault in the end. If only he just gave them the letter from the get go he would have still had his friends here.

(Later that day)

The group was packing up as Marvelous was just going to hang with Aang and Zorin until their next stop at a town and after that he was going his own way. The others were packing their bags as Zorin sighed as he knew Aang screwed up but sometimes you have to learn a lesson the hard way if you want the lesson to be learned. Zorin then chuckled to himself as that sounded like a proverb his uncle would say or at least Lu Ten. 'A lesson learned the hard way is still a lesson learned.' Zorin thought as that sounded more like his uncle's proverb then the last thought he had there.

As Katara and Sokka grab their packs and headed out with Bato, Katara stop for a moment looking at Aang sitting on Appa, feeling guilty of hiding the map as she walks up to him and said, "Good luck."

"Okay. You too," Aang said as Katara left with Sokka and Bato as they walk out the gate together.

Zorin tied down the last of the supplies they needed sense it was split between the two group and Zorin gotten something for them just in case as he said, "Everything packed."

Mother Superior walk up to the group as Zorin looks down at the old woman and with Aang said to her, "Guess I should be moving on."

"That would be best," The old woman said as Aang nodded as he led Appa out the gate and on the side roads.

Aang look down the road where Sokka and Katara walk down at as Aang said, "I'm an idiot."

"That you are," Marvelous said as Zorin elbow him a bit at the side and said, "Be nice."

"Hey, I'm not the one that did something bad. Aang took the map fearing they might leave him," Marvelous said as Doruba started to say, _**"Yea, even when they said they will stay with him, talk about ironic."**_

Everyone look to the Madou tool as Marvelous asked his Madou partner, "How did you know they would have stay with him?"

 _ **"Your shifting and shaking keep my up when you were sleeping, and I hear everyone even after Garo and the Avatar left,"**_ Doruba said as Aang feel now stupid for even doing it and keep going down the side road wallowing on his decision.

(Little later)

As the nuns of the temple were steering and pouring their newly made perfume into small bottles to sell on the market, and then a rumbling sound is heard as the bounty hunter woman with Zuko and Iroh came crashing in through the closed gates while still on the mount.

As the mole mount creature sniffs around as it smells Katara was here and left and right out the other gate that was wide open as the bounty hunter girl saw her pet's reaction as she says, "We're getting close."

She use her whip as her mouth charged out and catch up to the water tribe members, as the nuns looked worry as mother Superior rush out to Aang and hope to catch up to warn him as she knew they were after the avatar to what she been told by the other that just left.

(Later with the water tribe members)

As the siblings and Bato walk down the forest path as Bato is sad to leave his boat behind for the journey, and then a howl is heard from the distant as it sounded sad and alone as there was no other howls with it as Katara said, "That wolf sounds so sad."

"It's probably wounded," Sokka said as he guess but Bato knew that sound well as he said, "No, it's been separated from the pack. I understand that pain. It's how I felt when the Water Tribe warriors had to leave me behind. They were my family, and being apart from them was more painful than my wounds."

Sokka had a sad look in his eyes as the memory of him standing in the edge of the icy land looking out into the ocean and saw the ship sail away until they vanish.

Sokka turn the other way and walk for a moment until Katara called out to him, "Sokka?"

Sokka turn around for a moment and told Katara, "We need to go back. I wanna see Dad, but, helping Aang is where we're needed the most."

Katara had a sad look on her face until it turn into a smile as she says, "You're right."

Bato could not help but smile at the two as he walk up to them and put an arm around both of them on their shoulders as he say," Your father will understand, and I know he's proud of you."

"Thanks, Bato," Sokka said to him as Bato let off and reach into his pocket as he said, "I know where to go from here."

Pulling out the map and hand it to them as he says, "Take this in case you want to find us. I'll leave a message at the rendezvous point."

Sokka and Katara give one last hug to Bato as he's been an uncle to them and then they soon walk back the other way.

(With Aang and the Makai knights)

They were at the beach as they check the boat out one last time before headed out as Marvelous said, "I'm going to miss this thing. With what little time I sailed on it, it was fun to say."

"Same here, but we have to get going soon," Zorin said as Aang said, "I guess it's just us then."

Mother Superior rush up to them as she yells, "Avatar, you and the others must leave!"

"Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone," Aang said annoyed but didn't know what was going on as the old woman started to say, "A group of people came to the abbey looking for you."

"Who was it?" Zorin asked as it did seem too good that no one has been following them for a while as the old man said, "A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster, and a young man with a scar."

"Zuko," Aang said as Zorin should have figure his brother hasn't stop yet as his honor was still on the line with Aang capture for him, but he relies something, his brother isn't a lady kind of guy and there was no female on his crew, last as he remembers when he was aboard the ship back in the south pole as he asked, "This woman and this monster she had, what did they look like?"

"A woman with long dark hair with a bun on top, and covering one eye, along with a snake like tattoo on one of her arms, and a Black Lotus like symbol tattoo on her other arm, and the beast was big, mole like," the old woman told and the detail of the woman Marvelous eyes widen.

Marvelous look at the old woman and asked, "Did the woman had a whip of some sort, and wearing dark lip stick?"

"Yes and yes," The old woman him as Marvelous said, "Oh please fire spirit Agni, please don't tell it be her."

"Someone you know?" Zorin asked getting nervous himself with how cool and calm Marvelous reacted.

"Remember when I talked about my failed relationships?" Marvelous asked as Aang nodded.

"Yeah." Aang said as Marvelous looked.

"She's one of the bad ones." Marvelous said as he was freaking out a bit if it is her.

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to track you." The old woman said as Marvelous and Aang were both wide eyed as with Zorin.

"A necklace?" Zorin asked before Aang realized what it was.

"Katara!" Aang called out knowing Katara was in danger.

"Oh crap it is her!" Marvelous cried out in shock knowing he had to face the music for something he didn't even remember doing.

"So crazy ex-girlfriend?" Zorin asked as Marvelous nodded.

"We can ditch them you know." Marvelous said as Zorin then smacked Marvelous behind the head.

"Not in your life." Zorin said as they quickly got ready to help their friends. "So what's her name by the way?" Zorin asked as Marvelous sighed.

"June and her mole is named Nala." Marvelous said as he may die young today. "And just so you know June has been after my ass since she left the crew so she may get rabid when she sees me." Marvelous said as Zorin cringed.

"Oooh that's bad?" Zorin asked as Marvelous sighed.

"You have no idea." He said as the three boys got ready to save their friends.

(With Katara and Sokka)

Katara and Sokka were walking down the road before Sokka stopped her as they heard rustling in the woods and from behind June on Nala jumped out with Iroh and Zuko close behind her as Sokka and Katara moved to hide. To Nala's nose she saw the scent lead to Katara as June saw the real prize was close by and with it pay day. "SO this is your girlfriend. No wonder she left she's way to pretty for you." June said as she Zuko got off and went torts Katara.

"Where are they, where's Zorin and the Avatar." Zuko asked as he intended on finding his brother and Aang.

"We split up he's long gone." Sokka said as he glared at Zuko.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko asked as he wanted answers.

"Pretty stupid." Sokka said as they took the chance. "Run!" He called out but Nala saw this and then stuck her tongue at them and paralyzed Sokka and Katara as soon Nala caught another scent.

"She's seeking a different scent perhaps something the Avatar held." June said as soon the map rolled out of Sokka's bag and Nala began to smell it. But as she did this Katara caught sight of the Black Lotus Pirate Symbol tattooed on her shoulder.

"Hey wait! Your with the Black Lotus aren't you I thought we were friends!" Katara called as June looked surprised.

"Kid two things one, I'm not with them anymore, and two how do you know they don't attack friends?" June asked as Katara looked.

"We were traveling with Marvelous also." Katara said and when June heard this all bets were off.

"Kid did you just say that bastard Marvelous is with the Avatar?" June growled as Katara realized what she just did Marvelous and June had a history.

"Uhh..." Katara stuttered as she just dropped the ball on this one.

"Yo scar face!" June called as she glared at Zuko. "The price just got cut in half on the Avatar and Golden Spirit you can keep the rest in exchange for Marvelous." June said as Nala got the scent which was a blue trail for her leading back the way they came.

"Do you two have some sort of history?" Iroh asked fearing Marvelous may now have a death warrant on his head.

"You have no idea old man sloth." June growled grasping an item tied to a bracelet as it looked like a pair of Earth Kingdom Engagement items.

(Back at the Abbey)

June rode in on Nala as Sokka and Katara were hanging off the back with Zuko and Iroh as Nala began to sniff around looking for Aang scent. "What's it doing its just walking around in circles?" Zuko roared out as the door had been broken down two times today.

"Maybe you should look up brother." Zorin said walking up from the wall that he used the broken down door to hide with as soon Zuko looked up just in time to see Aang flying in and using his own scent to knock Nala onto her back and the riders off as well.

June got up intent on finding Marvelous as she glared at Nala. "Up!" June roared out while cracking her whip only for Marvelous to jump in.

"I got the mole!" Marvelous called as he jumped up from the roof area and got on the Moles back as it then tried to buck him off as he tried to keep it steady. "Down Nala down!" Marvelous called as June glared.

"Marvelous!" June roared as she went after Marvelous as Marvelous cringed at that.

June soon got on Nala and began trying to fight Marvelous who avoided her close range attacks as he leaned back and blocked them. "Seriously June what did I do to piss you off so badly?!" Marvelous called as June glared.

"How about you think real hard and figure it out!" She roared as she then went for the whip which Marvelous used to momentum to have it wrap around his arm and pull on June forcing both of them off.

"Appa now!" Marvelous called as soon Appa came in and head butted Nala away as Marvelous had his hand on his normal none soul metal Sword as June took a battle stance with her whip as she had the rope go across her palm for said battle stance.

"Have fun with your crazy Ex Marvelous!" Zorin called as he helped the Abbey drag Katara and Sokka away to safety.

(With Zorin)

"Ok you two take these." Zorin said pulling out some needles and sticking both needles into Sokka and Katara's hands causing it to be numbed before they felt a stinging pain in them.

"OW what is that!?" Sokka and Katara asked as Zorin looked.

"A drug that increases sensibility to pain and such I'm using it to counter act the toxin." Zorin said as he went to join the fray. "You guys should be moving in no time." Zorin said as he ran to where Aang and Zuko were going to fight.

The fight between the two was intents to say as it seem June if very skilled with a whip than most people, maybe a master at it as when marvelous dodge it while jumping over it, June ran her finger throw the lower half as the power carry from that to the tip of the whip and hit marvelous as his rear end as he said, "Ow!"

Marvelous came down rubbing his rear end as he said, "I think you rip my trousers?"

Marvelous can feel the pain and also a draft down there as June said, "Ah, did that hurt? Let mama kiss it better maybe?" "Didn't know you were into that," Marvelous said in a joking manner as June laugh a bit and said, "Neither did, I."

June whips her whip around and sends it down at Marvelous as he side step and said, "Can we talk about this without the whip?"

"I wish I could my dear captain, but you just going to run away!" June said as she whips her whip at Marvelous as he use his normal sword to deflexed the whip and ran as June went on saying, "Take your whipping like a man. I'll leave your face untouched as I'm going to need it for proof of your bounty!"

Marvelous has to flip over the whip and try to cut up and close to June, as the bounty hunter girl pull up and back on her whip as the thing came back at marvelous and he spins around with her sword hitting it away, as he amazed the whip wasn't cut in half yet by his sword, but then again his sword was showing some major wears, dents, and cracks in the blade never really gotten to fix up his old sword for a while sense he became a Makai knight and keep mostly using Zanga-ken.

Marvelous then dodged another attack from June as he really did not want to get hurt today. "Dammit it devil woman stay back!" Marvelous called as he avoided another attack.

 _ **'Lady Trouble Marvelous?'**_ Doruba asked though the mental link as Marvelous growled.

'Shut up!' Marvelous called back through the same link as it was clear he and June were on some bad terms.

"You're going to pay for what you did Marvelous!" June yelled as Marvelous back flipped away from the whip she sent at him.

"Dammit all." Marvelous cursed as he then had an idea. "Hey June before you kill me can I tell you a skill I learned that I will teach you." Marvelous called as June was skeptical but if it's a skill from Marvelous it may be useful.

"What?" June asked as Marvelous then smirked.

"It's the skill of... RUN AWAY LIKE A BITCH!" Marvelous called as he ran off doing what he said the skill was run away like a bitch.

"Get back here!" June roared as she then sent her whip at Marvelous leg before it wrapped around said leg and when she tugged she began to reel Marvelous in.

(Back with Aang and Zuko)

Aang and Zuko were facing each other down as Zuko as on the offensive with Aang on the defensive as like any Air Nomad Monk Aang never attacked unless he was attacked first. The two fought each other as soon Zorin came in with a flare blade kick as he split the two up as Zuko glared at the two. "Sorry can I but it?" Zorin joked as he got into his stance.

Zuko roared out as Zorin and Aang then began to double team Zuko as it was two on one. Zorin went on the offensive like Zuko but Aang provided defense for Zorin as Zorin sent fireballs at Zuko who returned fire but Zorin redirected the fire by guiding it back to Zuko but Zuko used his bending to stop the fire ball. Aang sent a current of air at Zuko who dodged it as this battle was getting a bit intense for them.

Zorin then ran forward and sent a fire kick at Zuko only for Zuko to block it and sent Zorin flying torts Iroh as Zorin hit the barrel where Iroh was smelling a particular perfume. Zorin looked at his uncle as he saw him take the Perfume which was basically stealing as Zorin gave him a look of disapproval. "Hey uncle really?" Zorin asked as Iroh smiled nervously and looked ready to put it back. "I didn't see anything." Zorin said as he looked to his uncle. "By the way I have a proverb you should use sometime, a lesson learned the hard way is still a lesson learned." Zorin said as Iroh smiled.

"Oooh that's a good one I'll be sure to use it when the time is right." Iroh said as Zorin got up and then smiled before running back into the battle between Zuko and Aang.

Zorin jumped over Nala and Appa who were fighting as Zorin made sure to avoid Nala's tongue as Zorin avoided it by sliding under said tongue before running to where Zuko and Aang were duking it out with each other.

Zuko send a fire kick at Aang until Zorin used a flame slash with his hands, not as effect but get the job done as it block Zuko's attack, as Zorin keep going sending more flame slash form his hand for Zuko to dodge them, and giving Zorin enough to join back in and Aang to a safer area as they both took a stand.

"We need to end this somehow," Zorin said in a Low tone to Aang as he said, "How can we?"

Zuko shot a flame at the two as Aang using an air shield to block as Zorin counter and fire a flame back at Zuko as he dodge it as Zorin said, "No idea."

(Sokka and Katara)

AS the sibling were leaning themselves against the wall as Sokka said, "Hey that stuff Zorin gave us is working, I can move more."

With Appa and Nala as the two still went at each other, Appa turn around and swing its tail down sending an air blast at the mole mount as it dodge it and the air blast went up above at the tiles that stood above the siblings as it came down onto Sokka making a mess on him.

Sokka had a look of pain on his face as he said, "Ow."

(Aang, Zorin, and Zuko)

Zuko came at them full speed as he force Zorin back with a flame drop kick and bend a flame at Aang as he leap back at a well.

As Zuko and Aang to a dance around the well as Aang keep dodging the fire blast from Zuko, and then something catching his eye, as it was Katara's necklace she lost as Aang dodges another fire blast before he said, "You've got something I want."

Zuko fire another blast as Aang went into the wooden frame of the well as Zuko keep shooting fire at him but Aang was fast enough to dodge it at the close range he was in, with Zuko getting annoyed by this, he break two of the wooden pole holding up the frame and fire bend kick the rest, off as Aang jump up to dodge it.

Aang landed back on the wall as Zuko join up and they two did a dance around the well as Aang try to reach the Necklace but Zuko pull back before he could grab it.

Zorin came running up as he send a fire slash and keeping it as thin as he could so both Zuko and Aang can dodge it, and with that Zuko fell back a little too much giving Aang a window to use his foot and grab the necklace off his arm.

Zuko fell back as Aang fell down into the well as the fire prince ran up to the well and shot a flame down into it unknown what is going to happen next as a water Geyser, bended by Aang that made Zuko go into the air with the water.

Aang came out holding the necklace still, with water coming down like it was raining and Zuko soon after with a loud thud, but he was okay as Zorin asked, "You had a nice fall brother?"

Aang laugh at that and said, "Good one." "Thanks," Zorin said with Zuko getting back up with an angry look on his face and went at Aang and Zorin again.

(Marvelous)

The pirate ran for his life as June still whipping her whip at him as he said, "shit-shit-shit!"

"Hold still already!" June said as she whips in front of Marvelous as he back flips away and landed on the ground and said, "Well sorry for not wanting to get hit by a whip of death."

"It ain't your death you should be worry about, it's your punishment, "June said as she whip at him again as he dodge it by bending backwards as he said, "Damn it woman, I already Apologies for whatever it was I did, what else do you want from me?"

"I want to hear you beg," June said as she crack her whip and send it at him once again.

(Appa and Nala)

As the two animal still went at each other, Nala using her tongue like whip and strike it at Appa, with the poison barbs on its tongue hit the Air Bison making him slow down more and more until he was left fully paralyze and fall onto his size unable to move.

Soon after that Nala his out and sniff the air and try to find its original target as it smell Aang on the side and went after him.

(The fire benders and air bender)

As the three still fighting, as Zorin keep protecting Aang from Zuko the best he can with Zuko was aiming to keep splitting them up as he got up close to them and send a stomp flame as them as they dodge it.

Zorin went off to the side before running back in but before he could join back in the fight a tongue lash out at him.

Zorin was hit by it but lucky his protective gear stopped it as he saw Nala as he cursed his luck. "Shit." Zorin cursed as he saw Nala was on the prowl. He then looked to where Appa was as he saw their heavy hitter was down for the count also. "Bison down!" Zorin called as he then back flipped and avoided the attack from Nala as Zorin needed a plan fast.

Zorin sent fire ball at Nala but Nala dodged them no doubt smelling the smoke they produced and Zorin cursed. "Great just what I needed a mole with an incredible sense of smell." Zorin said as he then rolled out of the way of another tongue attack.

"This is troublesome from start to finish." Zaruba commented as he saw the whole thing.

"Aang handle Zuko I'll keep crazy ladies pet mole busy!" Zorin said taking out something with his own scent on it.

"Got it!" Aang called as Zorin then charged straight at Nala and rubbed his scent against her nose causing Nala to be forced to switch targets as Zorin cringed at this.

'Take one for the team.' Zorin thought as he then rolled away to avoid Nala as Nala began to chase him since June wasn't here to command her. "Shit!" Zorin cried out as he was being chased by Nala.

(With Sokka and Katara)

Sokka and Katara were almost at 100 percent as they removed the needle from their body to stop the drug from affecting them anymore as they were glad Zorin had a good head on his shoulders to think outside the box even if it is at times reckless. Soon one of the sisters came in and with an open bottle of perfumes she held it before Sokka and then Katara's noses causing them to get the full movement of their body again as Sokka got an idea.

"That thing sees with its nose. Let's give him something to look at." Sokka said as he massaged his hand to get feeling back into it.

"The perfume?" The sister asked as Sokka smirked and nodded to that idea.

(A little later)

The sisters were moving the large jugs of perfume into position as Katara waited for it as Sokka looked. "Zorin get the mole over here!" Sokka called as Zorin was running across the courtyard.

"No problem!" Zorin said as he jumped over a tongue whip and began to take Nala over to where they can hit it with the perfume.

(Aang)

"Can you guys hurry up?!" Aang called as he jumped over a fire ball as Marvelous ran pass Zuko from behind with June chasing after him as Marvelous was screaming bloody murder as June looked like she really wanted to kill him.

"What did I do seriously?!" Marvelous called as he wanted to live long enough to see the war end.

(With Katara and Sokka)

Sokka and the sisters tipped the Jugs over as it pooled at Katara's feet to which she then water bended it as Zorin was cornered which she then dumped it onto Nala as Zorin shielded himself with his Madou Robes.

(With Aang, June, Zuko, and Marvelous)

When June heard the water splash as did Marvelous the two looked and saw Nala was drenched in Perfume as she shook it off but soon began to breath hard like she was hyperventilating as she looked like she was panicking as the conflicting scents had basically blinded her causing her to panic as she hit whatever her tongue could get to as the unfortunate targets were Zuko and June.

"June!" Marvelous called as he grabbed June before she could collapse as she saw this and glared at him.

"This doesn't mean anything." She growled as June really hated her ex.

"Likewise psycho crazy bitch." Marvelous said as he then grabbed June bridal style just as the others arrived.

"Katara come with me, Sokka, Zorin, and Aang get Appa ready to fly. I need to catch a scared out of its mind Mole." Marvelous said as Katara looked.

"How?" Katara asked as Sokka looked.

"And why are we helping her?" Sokka said as Aang cleared his throat as Zorin smirked.

"Spiteful ex-girlfriend of Marvelous." Zorin said as Sokka looked.

"Ooooh." Sokka said as they agreed on this.

(Later with Katara and Marvelous)

Marvelous had Nala by the next with a large color and muzzle which should keep her nose clear as he guided the struggling mole to the river where Katara waited. "Ok then ready Katara?" Marvelous asked doing his best to keep Nala from running off again.

"Ready!" Katara called before she then water bended the River like she did with Aang and in turn drenched Nala with the water again causing the perfume to be washed off and when Nala shook she saw she could see again as she then saw Marvelous. "Hey Nala remember me?" Nala said as she then tried to lick Marvelous who dodged after the muzzle was removed as Marvelous then snapped her mouth close.

"Wow easy there!" Marvelous called as he did not want to be hit by that. "No come on we need to get to the others." Marvelous said getting on Nala's back and after Katara gave Nala Aang's scent Nala then began to run to where they would meet Aang.

(That night a local Tavern with the Gaang)

The tavern was owned by a member of the order with Zorin pointed out the symbols above the door frame and they gotten a special deal on rooms to stay for the night.

Iroh and Zuko was sent on a wagon in the direction of their ship, with the added of giving Iroh a fake knockout gas which was perfume as Zorin did pay for it, and it work to trick Zuko.

Zorin loved his brother very much, and couldn't let Zuko think Iroh didn't do anything to help as he still needed someone guild him and uncle is the best person for it.

Anyways Zorin got room 3 rooms, one small room for Katara, and two med size room for him, Sokka, and Aang to share, while Marvelous and June gets the last room due to Marvelous request.

June was tied up at the moment hand tied behind her back using her whip as it seem more helpful than just whipping people or her pet Nala.

As the pirate captain sitting across the room from June as she sat on a bed as Marvelous started out saying, "Come on June talk to me."

June was not responding to him which did bother him but not as much as Marvelous started to say, "Come on June… Juny?"

"Don't call me that!" June said as marvelous call her by his pet name for her as he said, "Finally you said something Juny."

June is annoyed by him now as it seem he going to keep using that pet name he has for her as he went on saying to get her to speak as he went on saying, "What did I do you make you like this."

"Like you don't know?" June said as Marvelous said, "Because I don't know. Come on June, I may not have been the best person being the captain, but I always try to be there."

"Try to be there? You never did!" June said as marvelous looked at her and asked, "When was I never?"

June turn her head and said, "You'll never understand then."

"Come on June, don't be like that… I emit you can be scary at time, and you using that whip always making me jump in my boots, but I do still care, just tell me what I did."

June didn't answer again as she went back to silent as Marvelous call out her name, "June….June? Juny?"

June lip twitch by that name as Marvelous saw it as he walk over and sat on her bed and said, "Juny, please tell me what I did. Juny?"

Marvelous keep going as June got annoyed and said, "Fine! I'll tell you! You were late for our dates!"

Marvelous raise an eyebrow as he said, "Missed our dates, what dates are you talking about, I never missed them, I always set them up and come on time. If anything you were late to some of them, you might have showed up later but I wasn't mad about those."

"Not those one, the ones I set up! I send you letters telling you, 'where to meet', but you never showed," June said to him as Marvelous said, "If I knew about them I would have come, but I never gotten a letter from you, not one."

"I did sent them, but you never showed, and during your vanishing act I couldn't take it anymore, so I left the black lotus because of you," June said to him as Marvelous sighed to this.

"But I never got a letter when was this date anyway!?" Marvelous demanded as he glared at June.

"Here's a fucking copy then you piece of shit!" June said as she got a copy in her bag and pointed to it. Marvelous grabbed it and saw the date stamped and knew why he didn't show up.

"Did you even bother to check if I was there at all?" Marvelous asked as June was skeptical. "I was away on some important business for a while the crew could even confirm it so why the hell am I being given the heat for you jumping to conclusions not like that's new by the way." Marvelous said as June glared.

"Oh sure Marvy how about this particular date was important to me you fucking dick!" June yelled as she worked on getting free.

"How so!?" Marvelous asked as this was getting heated as unknown to them they were being spied on with a Madou Tool.

(With the rest of the Gaang)

"Why are we doing this again?" Katara asked as they were spying on Marvelous as Zorin held a magical item to observe.

"Because of reasons, plus Sokka wanted to see a fight go on." Zorin said as Sokka looked.

"It's true." Sokka said as he wanted to see how Marvelous dealt with a crazy ex.

"You guys are the worse." Katara said as Zorin smirked.

"Then why are you watching." Zorin asked as Katara was even eating some snacks as they watched the event happen.

"Shut up." Katara snapped as she wasn't going to justify herself here to them at all.

(Back with Marvelous and June)

"The answer is on my wrist dumbass!" June yelled as things were getting heated.

Marvelous then grabbed it making sure June was still secured before he saw the rings in question. "These look like Earth Kingdom Engagement Rings." Marvelous said as then it hit him. "D'oh." Marvelous said as he realized... he fucked up.

"Now you see dumbass!" June countered as Marvelous glared.

"Well if you had waited till I got back and told me we wouldn't be in this mess!" Marvelous yelled as June glared.

"And how was I supposed, to know you would be away on business?!" June yelled as she glared at Marvelous.

"Ask the crew and they would have told you!" Marvelous yelled as things are getting heated badly.

"Oh don't make this look like I'm the bad guy!" June yelled as Marvelous glared.

"Uh let's look at the evidence you didn't ask where I was, you didn't consider that I had stuff to take care of when you sent the letter, and most of all you jumped the gun and blamed me like you always do!" Marvelous yelled as June glared at the man who would have been her fiancé.

"You should have let me know somehow!" June yelled as Marvelous looked.

"Arcadia told the crew herself how did you miss that announcement!" Marvelous said as the two were face to face with each other as June soon got free of her whip.

"Don't put this on me Marvelous!" June yelled as she grabbed him by the color of his shirt.

The two glared at each other before June grabbed the collar of his shirt with her other hand and then pulled him in and kissed him straight out of nowhere before the two separated and glared at each other as June was catching her breath. "I'm still mad at you and will never forgive you." She growled as Marvelous glared back.

"You make me sick you insane psycho woman." Marvelous countered before the two began to make it and in turn fall on the bed as things were getting to a different heated.

(With Zorin, Sokka, Aang, and Katara)

Katara covered Aang's eyes as Zorin turned off the scene knowing full well where this was going now. "Wow... I wonder what they would be like if they actually liked each other." Sokka joked which caused everyone to burst out laughing as Sokka smiled.

"Finally I got a laugh out of you even if that wasn't a joke." Sokka said as then they all realized what happened. "Katara, Aang you two check outside for Sozins comet or flying hog monkey NOW!" Zorin yelled with urgency in his voice before Zorin lit his Madou Lighter in front of Sokka and saw no reaction from him.

"Hey cut it out!" Sokka yelled pushing Zorin's lighter away from him.

"Sorry just checking if you are actually you since you told a good joke for once" Zorin said as Katara and Aang returned.

"All good we're all safe right now." Aang said as everything was ok for now.

"Don't ever scare us like that again Sokka." Katara warned as the next time Sokka tells an actual good joke may actually be the end of the world.

(Scene Break the Next Morning June)

June woke up and yawned a bit as she stretched trying to remember what happened last night and then it all came back to her. She then growled as in hers and Marvelous rage they well did the mattress tango. Worse yet she wakes up alone with a potter flower on the dresser and no Marvelous. "That sneaky fuck!" She roared before June began to laugh insanely as he then pulled out Marvelous' skull necklace. "Good luck trying to escape me now Marvy I know how to find you now." June said as she dangled Marvelous necklace in her hand.

(Back with the Gaang)

"So Marvelous how was last night?" Zorin asked as Marvelous glared.

"Zip it." Marvelous countered as he wasn't in the mood right now.

"Like your pants?" Zorin joked as Marvelous glared.

"I mean it." Marvelous growled as he glared at Zorin who was getting on his nerves.

"So where do we go?" Aang asked as he looked to his friends.

"We're getting you to the North Pole." Katara said as she tried to forget Marvelous escapade last night with June.

"We lost too much time as it is and Marvelous little fun time last night didn't help." Sokka said as Marvelous then three a sandal at him which Sokka got hit but smirked. "Worth it." Sokka said silently as they all had ammo to use on Marvelous now.

"Don't you want to see your father?" Aang asked as he looked to Sokka and Katara.

"Of course we do Aang but... you're our family too and right now you need us more." Sokka said as Zorin agreed.

"And we need you." Katara said as Zorin smirked to Aang telling the monk to bust it out.

"I wish I can give you a piece of home Katara. Something to remind you." Aang began but Katara cut him off.

"I'll be ok." Katara said as she was glad there group was back together again.

"Still just a little trinket maybe something like... this!" Aang called out busting out Katara's mothers necklace.

"Aang how'd you get that?!" Katara asked happy to be reunited with that necklace as she took said necklace and put it around her neck.

"Zuko asked me to be sure I got it to you." Aang said as Zorin looked.

"Yeah my brother is nice like that." Zorin joked as it was also true on some parts.

"Oh that's so sweet of Zuko. Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him Aang?" Katara asked as Aang smiled.

"Sure." Aang said as Katara then gave Aang a small peck on the cheek as this was a real good stop for everyone... minus Marvelous.

"Well, all is well that ends well." Zorin said as Marvelous was sulking in the corner mumbling about crazy woman and psycho ex-girlfriends who don't listen to reason for anyone.

"I hope so." Marvelous said fearing they haven't seen the last of Marvelous Ex-girlfriend would be fiancé for now.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you all and you all know the drill leave a review and like always ja ne.


	15. Chapter 15

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Hey new chapter let's start the chapter right now.

(Start)

(Start Chapter 15)

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

(Start)

The group was walking around the forest with Momo flying in the air and Appa flying close behind as they walked around with Marvelous now having a new animal skull necklace. They soon arrived at a directory as Zorin noticed this place was close to a Fire Nation colony town. "This should give us a good idea of what's around here." Katara said as Sokka discovered they were out of food.

"See if you can find a menu I'm starving." Sokka said as Marvelous chuckled.

"Your always hungry you glutton." Marvelous said as they got to the sign.

"I bet we'll find something to eat here!" Aang called as he pointed to a poster. "The fire day's festival Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, magicians. This would be a great place for me to study some real fire benders." Aang said as Zorin saw a poster in particular and smiled a bit as he saw what was on it.

"You might want to rethink that look at this." Sokka said as he looked at a poster in particular as when everyone saw it they saw a wanted poster of Garo and Aang as they were all shocked.

"Hey a poster of me!" Aang called as Zorin looked.

"No a wanted poster of you and one of me as Garo." Zorin said pointing to the one with Garo on it.

"This is bad." Sokka said as Zorin sighed.

"But we won't get a chance like this again to give Aang a head start on fire bending." Zorin said as Marvelous smirked.

"Well we have two knights who are masters of disguise here so that puts points on our side and Zorin's right Aang is going to have to learn Fire Bending eventually and we don't know many fire benders willing to teach him what with the war and all." Marvelous said as he smirked.

"I guess we can check it out." Katara said as Marvelous then smirked.

"Plus food for you to eat." Marvelous added as Zorin looked.

"Plus I have some business to take care of in this town so we don't really have much of a choice in the matter." Zorin said as he looked to his friends.

"Oh Makai stuff cool." Sokka said as he was basically out voted especially by his own stomach.

"We'll wear disguises so don't worry too much." Marvelous said as Katara smiled.

"Plus if it looks like trouble we'll just leave." Katara said as Sokka sighed.

"Yeah because we always manage to leave before we get into trouble." Sokka said as Zorin looked.

"Welcome to my world we've been expecting you." Zorin said as he had to head to the store as on one side of the directory was a poster for a circus playing in town with a familiar figure to Zorin painted in front of it on a trapeze area.

(Later Hill overlooking the Fire Nation colony town)

AS the Gaang walk up to the edge as Aang turn to Momo and Appa as he says, "You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival."

Momo went into a small bush to hid as Appa follow Momo train of though and went to a slightly bigger bush but didn't really cover him that well and lay down… still seeing him.

"Good enough, I suppose," Zorin said as Aang said, "Ready disguises!?"

Katara and Sokka pull out dark hoods, putting them on and pull up the hood over them, with Zorin as he took his white duster and change it into his fire nation uniform like before putting his hair up in a small bun on top of his head by a wave of his hand over his head.

Aang pull his shawl over his head, as Sokka said to him, "It's like you're a whole different person." Katara giggle at that and then they turn to their last comrade as it seem he was having trouble.

Marvelous was trying to change his duster into something else like Zorin did, but he didn't know how to, as Zorin took it and shake it turning it into a Fire nation like coat and hand it back to him as marvelous said, "You got to show me how you do that."

"Alright, as long you can teach me how to do a slide of hand pick pocket," Zorin said to him as he wanted to learn that as he's not very good at it and there are time he need something important and it was out of reach, as marvelous put his hand and said, "Deal."

Zorin shake his head and afterward he snaps his finger and said, "One more thing to do." Zorin rub his hand throw the pirate's hair and make it look smooth like a noble as he said, "There you go, you're cover but whatever you do, don't rub your hand through your hair or else the illusion will vanish."

"Got it," Marvelous said as he was feeling like his old self in a way when he was Tai-Lon.

Aang nodded as everyone seem ready as he said, "Let's go!"

As the Gaang headed out to the festival, someone within the wood saw them as the person is wearing a dark hood himself and a mask to cover his face.

(Later in the town)

AS the Gaang came to the town and hear fireworks going off kids playing with sparklers as they ran by, and a dragon with many legs below it ran by as the 3 of them were freak out, with marvelous and Zorin feeling homey as they smile with Zorin said, "Feels like home in a way."

"Well then we're glad you're enjoying it," Sokka said as Katara look around and saw many people wearing mask as she says, "I think we need some new disguises."

Zorin peak up at this as he needed to pick up a new mask anyways sense he throw the last one away and been using ash to cover his face, and changing his outfit as well his hair style to blind in ash e look around for that one stand that sells mask as Sokka said, "Where are we gonna get masks like-

"Over here guys!" Zorin said as marvelous follow as the gang look over and saw Zorin and marvelous walking over to a mask stand as the man shouted from it, "Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here!"

Sokka is surprise as he said, "That was surprisingly easy."

As everyone else now walking over as Marvelous and Zorin were picking out their mask as Zorin saw two as he pointed up to the higher mask and said, "Can I see those masks there?"

"Ah, good eye, and lucky too as these mask just came and the only ones of their kind," The man said as he pulls them down and hand them to Zorin as he took them and look at them as both mask were wolf theme to them but one was painted gold with a silver paint wave in parts and the other, was silver with a dark purple streak design.

"These mask were made when the story of the golden and silver spirit were told and these were made of their honor for protect the people against an evil called dark spirits, there even a book written about them," The man said as Zorin look at them and said, "I'll take them, and do you have a copy of that book with you?"

The man reach down behind his stand and grab a book and said, "The book free so enjoy it."

Zorin took them as he said, "Thanks, also put their mask to my payment."

The man looks to the other three as they pick out their mask as he nodded and said, "5 silver please."

Zorin pays the amount and hand the silver mask to Marvelous as it seem eh was still trying to look for a mask, until Zorin grab his attention as he saw the mask before him as Zorin said, "Here it's on me."

Marvelous took the mask and said, "Nice."

Zorin put on his mask and look at the others as they put on their mask, and it seem Aang and Sokka pick mask that almost fits them perfectly as Sokka gotten a blue mask with a smile face and frenzy hair, and Aang gotten an orange mask with a sad face and it was looking bald.

Katara had the right idea of going with a mask that didn't make her stick out, as Zorin said, "Katara switch their masks up."

Katara did so as now Aang had the smile blue face while Sokka had the orange sad face, as Zorin nodded and said, "Perfect."

As the Gaang walk out more into town until Zorin stop and turn to them as he says, "Alright guys, I'm off. You be good here and listen to marvelous, and remember, don't do anything that make you stand out."

They nodded as Katara said, "We understand." "Yea-yea, piece a cake," Sokka said as Aang give an okay sign with his hand as Zorin turn to Marvelous and said, "Watch over them the best you can."

"Do I look like a baby sitter," Marvelous said with his mask on as Zorin hand him a small back of money as he then said, "Okay you got it, good luck mate."

Zorin nodded as he walks out and headed somewhere for Makai business… or, so everyone things.

(A Circus)

Clown and performance people were putting on a show as people in the stands were laughing and getting a kick out of the show, down below at an entry way into the giant tent, Zorin walks in and find a seat within the stand as he found one in the back and sat down waiting for something it seems.

As the show goes for a while as it show people juggling flaming balls of fire, someone swallowing swords, another put himself into a small box that didn't seem it would fix him… but it did, and next was a Liger act as some track a whip and make the animal jump through hoops.

Zorin seem very patient sitting through the show as now it was for the midway performance, as it seem the one he been waiting for a s his head peek up when the Ringmaster came up and said, "Now ladies and gentleman, here come one of our biggest stars of the show, as I give you Ty-lee the Amazing Funambulism!"

Ty-lee was put into the spotlight as Zorin looks up at Ty-lee, his heart beat faster, and his breathing was a bit heavy, as Zorin look at her, she looks beautiful to him.

Ty-lee herself wearing her outfit she using for her act as she stand there on the pillar with man rope lines around, as thing went silent, Ty-lee started to walk across the ropes, as people watch closely, when Ty-lee reach the middle of the rope, she flip backwards with grace as people gasp to this to the fear she would fall, Zorin wasn't worry… at least not anymore, as he saw many of her performances and knew how talented Ty-lee is and how good she gotten over the last few years when he discover she was in the circus and saw her the first time.

Ty-lee landed on the rope with no problems as people clap to this, but she wasn't done yet, as she stands sideways facing the audience before doing a cartwheel on the tightrope but stop halfway as now she was on her hands and her legs spread out wide… very wide as if she made perfect horizontal line with her legs spread out like that.

People when 'ooh!' and soon enough ty-lee close up her legs as she let gravity take control and swing down on the rope before using that motion to swing herself back up, as she does this a few time as she went faster and faster before letting go and she flips in the air and landed back on the rope no problem, as people cheer and clap to this.

Zorin clap as well as he keep his eyes on her closely, meanwhile Zaruba sensing something, maybe someone with the crowd ad they producing a steady of amount of Inga, as he would thought it was normal and someone is lusting out to the site of Ty-lee, but he didn't tell Zorin this or else he might get up to look for said person and beat the crap out of them for think of Ty-lee like that, so he keep it to himself unless the Inga grow larger.

The person in a dark corner area of the crowds of people as he smiles as creepy one with a big of drool came down from their mouths before showing their teeth as it seem they were sharper than the normal human should have even if they got a job done on them.

Ty-lee soon was about to do her next performance, as someone handed up Ty-lee unicycle on a long pole, but there was no pedals to use it with, as Ty-lee took it carefully before setting it down on the tight rope, but didn't let go as she look for the balance point on it.

Ty-lee held the unicycle still before she jumps a bit and balance on it as people cheers to this as Ty-lee wasn't done yet with it, she shift her weight to move the wheel on the rope, as she slowly move across the ropes little by little, until she was near the end, and then Ty-lee got off of it and drop the unicycle to the ground level on a pile of sand they had laying there.

As people thought that was the end of her show, she soon back flip on the rope as she keep doing so until she was back near where she stop missing the rope as people gasp to this as people thought she missed the rope, until she grabs it at the last moment and swings around on it and flip off across onto the other rope next to that one.

Swinging up that rope and did the same thing like on the other rope as she flew in the air for a moment and landed on the rope as people cheer loudly, as Ty-lee took a small bow before cartwheeling off the rope and back on the wooden pillar.

People started to cheer very much to this as the ringmaster yell out in his megaphone as he says, "Ty-lee the amazing Funambulism everyone!"

People cheer for her as the shadowy person got up from his seat and started to walk out, with Zaruba sending it, a the person got closer and closer he sense it, as the person pass by and walk out the exit, Zaruba sense the Inga was strong with that one, as a normal people would have gone crazy over this amount, as now he know there a horror as he said to Zorin, _**"Zorin, I hate to tell you this but… there's trouble."**_

"Dammit." Zorin said as he silently cursed as he got up and made his way out. "Which way?" Zorin asked silently as he looked around for the source.

 _ **"The Inga left the tent the same time Ty-Lee left do the math."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin clenched his fists at this.

"Then I'll have to beat him there." Zorin said as he made his way to the tents exit and began to leave the circus as he only came to watch Ty-Lee perform.

(Later with Zorin)

Zorin was walking away as he took out the letter he had written before hand as he always left a letter for Ty-Lee after she performs as he now was grabbing the Flower she loved so much as a person was walking with a barrel full of the stuff as Zorin then grabbed a single flower without the person noticing. Zorin soon passed an area as when he passed a pillar he was once again in his Madou Robes as he then pulled his hood over his head while keeping the Golden Spirit mask on as he swore it was similar to Zuko's Blue Spirit mask as Zorin looked to Zaruba.

"Ty-Lee's tent right Zaruba?" Zorin asked as Zaruba nodded.

 _ **"Yes exactly."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin made his way to Ty-Lee's tent to find her before the Horror.

Ty-Lee had just finished getting the circus gear off her as it had been sometime since she joined this circus but as she looked to the mirror she waited as she had this mirror positioned so if something was behind her at the exit she would see it. Ty-Lee had recently been getting letters and her favorite flower from a secret admirer through most of her shows as she waited for said admirer to make himself known.

Too bad for the Admirer she can see ones Aura and had practiced such a skill for a while and waited for her admirer to make a mistake and soon she saw the mistake as she soon saw a faint aura trail and the curtain area move behind her as she soon saw the letter and flower slide into her tent. "Got you." Ty-Lee said as she back flipped off her chair and did a spin before she got to the entry way and found to her shock a young man with a white duster and a Golden Wolf Mask with a hood over it as she was surprised her admirer went above and beyond to wear a mask to keep his face a secret.

The admirer was also surprised by this as he didn't except to see Ty-Lee come up to him the minute he opened the curtain area. "Got you now Mr. Admirer!" Ty-Lee said happily before she grabbed Zorin by the collar of his clothing and dragged him into her tent.

(Inside the Tent)

Zorin was now on the chair Ty-lee was sitting on before as he was caught off guard by her walking up to him and dragging him in as Zorin was nervous about this. 'Zaruba help.' Zorin mentally called as Zaruba had a reply.

 _ **'Sorry you're on your own on this.'**_ Zaruba replied through the mental link as he couldn't really do anything.

"So Mr. Admirer have you been stalking my shows or are you just a traveler at the right place at the right time?" Ty-Lee asked as even if she had a smiling loon on her face she wanted to know who her admirer was and ask why he didn't attempt to try and ask her out. Ty-lee then saw her Admirer Zorin looked nervous and shy on this as she figured that was why he wears a mask as she then had an idea. "Ok if I want you to talk the mask comes off." Ty-Lee said as she reached for Zorin's mask who then freaked out and grabbed her mask and stopped her turning his head side to side before making gestures to show his face wasn't in the best of shape.

"What happened is your face burned very badly?" Ty-Lee asked as Zorin then made his head look down sadly before doing a solemn nod as Ty-lee gasped at this. "Oh you poor thing." Ty-lee said as she saw his aura in clear view. His aura showed he was brave and noble but constantly had to keep his distance from the one he loves the most and it breaks his heart every time he does so.

Zorin nodded to show he was thankful for her concern as he then tried to get up by Ty-Lee stopped him. "Wait can I at least know your name." Ty-lee asked as Zorin turned his head side to side. He then took out a brush and paper and once he got the ink on it he wrote down what she could call him. "Garo? Like the famous hero?" Ty-Lee asked as Zorin nodded to her as he needed to leave before she got suspicious of him lying so he can stop the Horror. "Ok then Mr. Admirer Garo it is." Ty-Lee said as she wanted to see his face very much so to see if it really was burned that badly or if he had something to hide like shyness or something.

As Zorin was about to leave again until Ty-lee said, "Before you go I have a small… maybe a bit bigger but friendly request."

Zorin looks at her as Ty-lee said, "You're the only one that have been giving flower and card, and that sweet and special to me, so I would like to ask… can I have a kiss from you?"

Zorin eyes widen as his heart started to race very fast to that as Ty-lee look at his aura carefully as she saw his aura pulsing as she give a smile as she can tell her admirer is shy it seem as she said that may calm him down as she put her hands behind her back and says, "I'll keep my eyes close and stand here waiting for the kiss, I promise to do so."

Her fingers were cross but Zorin couldn't tell that they were anyways, and his heart is beating loudly telling him, 'Go for it, and show her how you feel.'

Zorin didn't know what came over him but he just nodded as Ty-lee smile brightly and said, "Great, then I'll close my eyes and stand here, and you can do a quick peak or a loving kiss on the lips, your choice."

Zorin did answer as he just saw Ty-lee close her eyes standing straight up with her lips pucker a bit as Zorin stood up soon, and started to flip his hood back showing his dark hair, as when his view is now gone, Ty-lee peek her eyes open and saw what her Admirer slowly removing his mask.

As she saw his jaw, then his lips, and a bit of his nose but saw no burn marks on his face as she wonder why he is hiding it as Zorin was about to remove the mask completely until Zaruba speak loudly, _**"Oi! The horror is here!"**_

Ty-lee is surprise by the talking ring as Zorin quickly put his mask back on but before he could do anything else, some fast came through tearing the fabric of Ty-lee Tent and crash into Zorin as he 'Ohf!' and went into a box filled with other outfits that Ty-lee own, as she step away from that the person standing there with an aura so black it frightens her as she never seen anything like it as she only seen black aura with corrupted, bad people, and most of all stalkers, but this was beyond all of those.

As the person seem to be a main, with a messy hair style, a growing beard and his clothing were looking a dirty nobles outfit like someone stolen the outfit, ran it through the dirt, and warn it for a while that they never wash it as the person said, **"Lee. Ty-lee"**

The person before her said as he turn his head at her with a creepy face that would scare anyone away as Ty-lee steps back as the person step close to her as he said, **"Your so… pretty. So… Beautiful more up close."**

Ty-lee step back again as the stranger took another step to her as he went on saying, **"You're perfect… so lovey, as I just want to hold you… love you… until I cannot love anymore."**

Ty-lee steps back more as the man seem to be getting closer to her and she didn't know why as he said with a bit of droll coming out of his mouth, **"Your so delicious looking… I… can… just (take a breath) eat you."**

The man was about to touch her until a sword swing down in between them as the man jump back and dodge it as Ty-lee look and saw her admirer standing there with a sword in hand as he stand in front of her as he said, "Horror, you shall not lay a finger on her."

Ty-lee is surprise to hear the person voice who's protecting, sounding strong and brave as his aura change color again as she saw blue and a bit of golden light as it seem he being serious right now.

The horror hisses out and said, **"Makai knight! You dare stand between me and my true love."**

Ty-lee stood very close to Zorin after that as he squinted his eyes at the horror as he said, "She no lover of yours horror, so prepare yourself, as I will cut down your Inga!"

Zorin held the sword at his arm and slide it down showing he was ready to do combat as the horror give a roar with his moth split open as Ty-lee eyes shows fear as Zorin said to her, "Run, now!"

Ty-lee made her escape out of the tent as the horror charged at Zorin, sending fast punches and kicks to him, even hitting and destroying some of Ty-lee's things, the dresser, some of her head wears, and her dresser of underwear drawer as the horror got his hand stuck in there for a moment before ripping it out with Ty-lee panties coming out and some landed on Zorin as he grab and throw much of it off of him without thing of what he was grabbing, as he counter and slash the horror before kicking him out of the tent, through the way he came in the first time.

Ty-lee watch from the distant as she saw the person with the black aura coming out before standing up and roar in anger, as Zorin came out as well with his sword in hand.

The horror charged at Zorin getting piss as his nail grew sharp and slash at him as he back away from it before slashing his sword down at the horror arms and slash him across the chest as some it blood came out and turn into a dark mist, lucky no one is close, and Ty-lee didn't want to get near with that thing right there, as her admirer is fighting against it and bravely too.

As Zorin kicks the horror in its face, while jumping and spinning in the air, the horror flip to the side and landed hard as it kick up a lot of dust around it.

Zorin stood ready as he held his sword in both hands as the horror got up again as he said, **"I'm going to tear you apart!"**

Grabbing its chest and ripping his shirt and human skin apart reviling its true form huge claws on its hands and feet, skinny body with a thin gut area and a rib cage chest is seen through its skin, and its head is reptile looking, as TY-lee duck behind a tree as she saw a burst of dark aura as it seem to surround and about to swallow Zorin in its darkness.

Zorin stood fearless as he stands before the horror as he raise Zaruba up and call him out, "Zaruba!"

 _ **"Lisker horror, and a worst kind as he pray on young girl that are between 12 and early 20's. It's a fast due to its body shape, and those claws are just deadly so beware of them,"**_ Zaruba analyzed the horror as the horror charged at Zorin fast as he slash a fire wall between him and it as it falls back before it touches the green flames.

Zorin quickly raise his sword and cut an energy circle in the air, with Ty-lee aura site, her eyes widen as the dark aura was soon being push back as the golden aura that moving like flames surrounds her savior, as the armor of Garo came forth, it seem to have blown away the dark aura like the wind to the fog.

Zorin was incase in the armor as the horror looks at him closely and hisses as he said, **"Garooo!"**

The horror charged at him faster than before, but now with the armor, Garo duck under the strike, and punch the horror back with a blast of green flames from his fist as the horror cry in pain.

The fire may not be Makai flames but fire is just can be just as deadly depending on the bender, as the horror flew back, before it recover a bit but held its wounded side from the punch as Garo reach for his sword on his side as he drew it and stood ready with it with Ty-lee could not believe what she is seeing, the strange admirer calls himself Garo, as it seems he as calling himself for a reason as her eyes grew and a smile appeared on her face as she sees him very much clear as she felt his light as it was warm and felt safe in it.

The horror charged at Garo once more but this time in a zig-zag movement as trying to change up his movement so Garo can't touch him as Garo slash his sword at him and misses, with the horror slashes at him with his claw and hit the armor, as it may have protect him but he still felt that pain, as he slash in that area the horror was in, but it move away quickly as it did attacking, and went for a different spot as Lisker slash at Garo side as he growls in pain.

The horror jump back again as it was going for a 3rd strike, but for Garo he wasn't done yet as he turn brought out his madou lighter catching his sword aflame before doing a 360 slash as the horror ran into without realizing what Garo was about to do, as its blood came out again, as it body started to all apart before turning and fading into a black ash as it burn and flew into Garoken.

The horror was soon gone and Garo slash his sword to extinguish the flames before putting it back in its sheathe, as when the sword click into place, Garo's armor vanish, leaving Zorin in his place, skill wearing the mask over his face and took a breath after that fight.

"Incredible." Ty-Lee said as Zorin looked to Ty-Lee as she saw Garo in action. As Zorin looked he saw Ty-Lee as he worried for her but took a step back as Ty-Lee saw his Aura was of worry now. "Hey don't worry I'm ok no Dark Spirit will hurt me." Ty-Lee said with a smile on her face as she looked to him.

"I... have to go." Zorin said as Ty-Lee looked and remembered the Green Fire but she heard people coming here.

"Wait do you know someone named Zorin!" She called as Zorin stopped his escape and silently nodded as Ty-Lee saw the broken heart returning again for him. "If you see him again... can you tell him I miss him?" Ty-Lee confessed as Zorin was shocked. "I know everyone says he's dead but... I haven't given up hope on him, I know he's alive somehow and... I'm hoping one day I'll see him again." Ty-Lee said as Zorin felt tears leave his eyes at the fact the girl he loved still hasn't given up on him.

"I will." Zorin said as his voice cracked and quiver a bit at this.

"Thank you Garo, oh and give him these." She said passing a closed envelope to him. "Tell him if he misses home to look at those." Ty-Lee said with a small wink as Zorin silently nodded before running off as she smiled at him while waving to him.

(Later that night with Zorin)

Zorin had his hood and mask up as he walked through the crowd as he soon saw an unmasked Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Marvelous running from Fire Nation Soldiers with the black cloaked figure as he looked to them.

"I can't leave them alone for like an hour." Zorin said as he quickly started chasing the numbskulls for the chaos they caused here.

Zorin jumped to a roof area and once there fired a fireball at the soldiers as he jumped down and regrouped with them. "I was only gone for an hour!" Zorin yelled as the four looked guilty. "And I left you in charge Marvelous!" Zorin yelled as Marvelous looked.

"Next time put a leash on Aang!" Marvelous said as Zorin sighed.

 _ **"Why am, I not surprised Aang was involved."**_ Zorin said as they started running fast.

"No time for blame I'm calling Appa!" Aang called as he then blew into the Bison Whistle.

"I hope Appa can really hear that bison whistle." Sokka called as they soon hit a dead end.

"Shit." Zorin said as they were now all surrounded.

Soon Appa was heard as everyone looked as Zorin smiled. "Appa you beautiful white puff ball you made it!" Marvelous cheered as Aang looked.

"Appa down here!" Aang called as Appa soon landed before turning around and slamming his tail on the ground creating a gust of wind knocking back the soldiers while everyone boarded Appa.

Appa soon took off as the cloaked figure then sent an explosive at the fireworks activating them as they all shot upward while Zorin personally for shits and giggles and a distraction sent a fireball at the festival bonfire tower and lit it as this caused people to cheer as the Gaang plus 1 escaped.

(In the sky while escaping)

"One hour I was gone for one fucking hour and you couldn't handle that!" Zorin scolded as these idiots ate going to drive him crazy.

 _ **"Zorin calm down we, don't need you exploding like last time."**_ Zaruba said remembering when Zorin got angry and the flames reflected said anger like with Jet.

Zorin of course breathed in then out as when he did steam came out no doubt very frustrated. "So that's the family resemblance." Katara said as Zorin calmed down a bit.

"Nice touch setting off the fireworks." Aang said as the man removed his good revealing a shaggy young man of Fire Nation origin.

"You seem to really know your explosives." Sokka said as Zorin looked seeing something familiar here.

"I'm familiar." He said looking to the Gaang as Sokka was shocked.

"You're a Fire Nation Soldier." Sokka called out as Zorin saw it.

"More like was, past tense." Zorin said as the man nodded.

"He's right, my name is Chei." He introduced as he introduced himself.

(Later at a camp site)

As the Gaang and Chei were at a good distant away from any fire nation camps, and patrols in the forest area as Chei began to say, "I serve a man. More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong-Jeong the Deserter."

"Jeong-Jeong?!" Both Marvelous and Zorin said at the same time as Chei look at them as did the gang as Chei asked, "You know of him?"

"He was our teacher, for me when I was getting started on my path," Zorin said as Marvelous held out his Zanga-ken and said, "And he pass down his legacy to me."

"Oh so your them aren't you, you're Zorin the legendary golden knight Garo, and you are Marvelous the new Zanga. Jeong-Jeong talk much about you two," Chei said as Marvelous said, "Really? Never really through he would say a few good words about me."

"How is he doing now days?" Zorin asked as Chei said, "Very healthy from what I can tell."

"What is Jeong-Jeong like anyways?" Aang asked as Chei said, "He's a great leader as when he was in the army, he was a Fire Nation general, or wait, was he an admiral?"

"Admiral," Both Zorin and Marvelous answer as it seem they know the old guy well enough as Sokka said, "That very high on leadership."

"Yeah! Way up there! But he couldn't take the madness anymore," Chei said as Zorin spoken up saying, "I know this one, he was asked by the order to go undercover some time ago, as during my training under him he said to me, he's is tired of all and with the order, the fire nation… he told me he wasn't going to stay any longer, I guess he means both the order and fire nation, as after my training he vanish, and never seen him sense."

"I guess a mouths or so ago, when he ready to pass down his armor, he found me when I was still leading the black lotus Pirates and knew I was Nobel. I still don't know how he did as I keep it a secret from the crew other than the captain Marvelous before me, but he fell ill and pass away," Marvelous told as Chei said to him, "Well there was a rumor to Jeong-Jeong that he was able to talk to spirit on the other side in the spirit world, but that just a rumor."

"If he does, then he might have an old or ancient madou tools then, as there were few ever made to speak to the spirit of the deceased, as I heard from a Makai priest who I was train with to further my fire bending," Zorin said as he was still trying to develop his fire bending sword style.

"So what else is there to Jeong-Jeong?" Katara asked as Chei went on saying, "Jeong-Jeong's a fire bending genius. Some say he's mad - but he's not! He's enlightened."

Aang peak up at this as he said, "You mean there's a firebender out here who's not with the Fire Lord or not with the Makai order anymore?"

Before Zorin could say anything Aang stood up and said, "We've gotta go see him! He can train me!"

"We're not gonna go find some crazy firebender!" Sokka said as he snap at Aang as Chei spoken up next before Zorin can get anything out like for any conversation.

"He's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you into the festival," Chei said as he stood up and told the group as Sokka spoken up again saying, "Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning."

Zorin nodded as he was about to speak until Aang spoken first and said, "Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me."

Zorin sighed and face palm as now he was stuck now with Aang wanted to do something almost nothing can change his mind and does it with or without his permission.

"It can't hurt just to talk to him," Katara said as now she encouraging it too as Zorin wanted to bang his head against a tree.

"That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Sokka said as Zorin looks at him and said, "Listen to you? You're lucky that we may ask if you have any ideas that's not crazy. Unlike Aang who just want to ride animal and giant monsters, I wouldn't want to think if a horror comes out of nowhere and Aang would want to ride that too."

Aang looks at him and about to say something about that as he put his hand up, but then Zorin said, "No you're not going to ride a horror… ever!"

Aang put his hand down with a sad face as suddenly out of nowhere men wearing Camouflaging outfits as they jump out of the forest and with spears in their hands as Zorin and Marvelous were about to reach for their sword until they had spears pointed at the back of their necks as the tips of them poke them.

Everyone soon raise their hands other than Chei as one man of the ambushing group says, "Don't move."

(Later)

The group was walking through the forest as Zorin was next to Aang while Marvelous was next to Sokka. "Jeong-Jeong told you not to look for Avatar." The man in camo said as he was right behind Chei.

"Wait you know these guys?" Sokka asked as Chei looked.

"Oh yeah sure Lin-Yee is an old buddy right Lin-Yee?" Chei asked as Lin-Yee then pointed the spear at him.

"Shut up keep moving." Lin-Yee said as Zorin saw they were in some deep waters.

"Hey just so you know we are planning on leaving!" Zorin said as even though he knew Jeong-Jeong was the only Firebender besides Zorin and Iroh who would teach Aang the reason the path to learning the elements exists is probably for a good reason.

(Later)

The group arrived at what looked like base camp for Jeong-Jeong as Zorin and Marvelous saw the familiarity to it. "Hasn't changed." Zorin said as Marvelous smiled a bit.

"Yeah." Marvelous said as they got close to a hut area.

"Go on he sees you only." The man said as Chei looked worried for a bit.

"Oh that's ok we can chat later." Chei said as Zorin looked.

"What about me?" Zorin asked as the man looked.

"No you stay." The camo man said as Zorin nodded.

"Got it." Zorin said as he sat down and waited.

"Is that where Jeong-Jeong is? I need to talk to him right away." Aang said as the camo man stopped Aang from proceeding with his spear.

"No you wait there. Go now." The camo man said as he then pushed Chei.

"Don't worry everything will be fine, he's a great man great man." Chei tried to appease as everyone headed to their bunk area.

"Great but hard headed." Zorin added as he could name the number of times Zorin himself lost his patience while studying under Jeong-Jeong.

(Back at the Town)

Zhao was in the town as Zhao glared at the soldiers of this town. "So the Avatar was here with the Gold Spirit and Silver Spirit and you let all three of them get away." Zhao growled as he glared at the three unnamed soldiers.

"Yes sir but other than that the festival went off without a hitch." He began as the burning pillar behind him fell down making them go shocked and scared it was Zhao. "No fights theft was way down." He tried to appease as Zhao had enough.

"I don't care about your local crime rates! Which way did they go!?" Zhao demanded as he was still intent on catching them as the glory hound was no doubt having ideas of greatness as among them was Zhao being Fire Lord.

"They headed into the forest up the river I suspect." The soldier said as Zhao got it.

"Ready the river boats, we're going after the Avatar and both the Gold and Silver Spirits." Zhao said as the Soldiers with him nodded.

(Back with the Gaang)

Zorin was leaning on a wall area sleeping as Marvelous was sleeping on his side with his left arm holding his head. Soon Chei walked in as Zorin saw this and got up with Aang. "What happened can I see Jeong-Jeong now?" Aang asked as he wanted to see his possible Fire Bending Teacher.

"He won't see you, he's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately." Chei said as Sokka got up.

"Finally let's hit the road." Sokka said as Aang was still intent on learning Fire Bending.

"Why won't he see me?" Aang asked as Zorin then spoke.

"Because you're not ready Aang." Zorin said he looked. "You need to master Water and Earth Bending first before trying your hand at Fire Bending there's a reason why you need to learn those two first you numbskull and my old teacher probably already knows this which is why he won't see you." Zorin said as he knew Aang needed to learn Water and Earth before learning Fire.

"I'm going in anyway." Aang said as Zorin was shocked.

"No Aang wait!" Zorin called as he tried to grab him but Aang wouldn't listen or stop.

(Outside Jeong-Jeong's hut)

The two arrived at the Hut as Zorin grabbed Aang to stop him. "Aang no!" Zorin started as he looked to Aang.

"Zorin let me do this." Aang countered as Zorin looked.

"No without the other two elements you don't have the control to keep fire from going wild." Zorin said as he looked.

"Stop being stingy already Zorin I have to do this." Aang said before he entered the hut with Zorin following close behind him.

(Inside Jeong-Jeong's hut)

Jeong-Jeong sitting in a circle of candles facing away from the tent entry as Aang walks in with Zorin following behind but stay silent and keep to shadows, when Jeong-Jeong sense their present he spoken with an uneasy tone as he said, "Get out."

"Master, I need to learn fire-bending," Aang said as he walked closer, Zorin stay here he stand in silent as he knows what Jeong-Jeong is going to say as he said to Aang, "Only a fool seeks his own destruction."

Aang sat down as he said, "I'm the Avatar, and it's my destiny to-

Aang getting cut off by Jeong-Jeong as he spoke loudly, "Destiny? What would a boy know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of his control! He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot imagine the ocean."

Zorin knows this speech, as Jeong-Jeong told it to other students and children that were studying to be Makai knights themselves as they say it's their Destiny to be a knight, but it doesn't if you were born from a bloodline, if you succeed or fail it's on them and no one else.

Zorin never say he wanted to be a knight, never wanted to be Garo… but he wanted to be strong, and show everyone a different he can make and how much he will protect and that drives him, to be different. Becoming a knight is a stepping stone, the title of Garo is an honor to have that he use with pride.

Aang on the other hand doesn't sees this, and saying just that it's his destiny, but it's not really drives him to be strong as Jeong-Jeong sees this and will just keep refusing him, but unfortunately Aang is as stubborn as they come as he said to Jeong-Jeong, "Okay, but it's the Avatar's duty to master all of the bending disciplines."

"To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself. But you have no interest in this, so I have no interest in you! Now, get out," Jeong-Jeong said as Aang spoken again saying, "Please, I have to learn. This could be my only chance."

"Are you deaf? How can I teach you if you refuse to listen?" Jeong-Jeong said as he finally turns around and face Aang as he as he said to him, "Before learning firebending you must learn water and earth. Water is cool and soothing, earth is steady and stable, but fire, fire is alive!

Bending a small candle flame in a minor way as the flame itself was moving on its own as Jeong-Jeong said to Aang, "It breathes, it grows. Without the bender, a rock will not throw itself! But fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it!"

"That is its destiny! You are not ready! You are too weak!" Jeong-Jeong said as all the candles around him shot up as pillars of flame before they died down and looking almost completely darkness, and suddenly a single candle grew in light as now avatar Roku stand before Jeong-Jeong.

"You think I am weak?" Avatar Roku said as Jeong-Jeong said to him, "Avatar Roku! No, No! I did not mean that."

"I have mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now, I must do it once again," Roku said but suddenly another voice came forth as a gold light shines behind Roku, "But is Aang ready to do so, is the question?"

Jeong-Jeong give a bow to see the other spirit wearing his golden Armor, as Garo step forth with his cape waving behind him as Roku turn around to face Garo as he said, "My old friend, this doesn't have anything to do with you."

"It may not, but the successor of Garo is task to watch over the boy. This may not be my place to be, but like you I watch over him as you to Aang, to guide him and keep him on the correct path, as yes fire bending is one of them but it's not meant to be yet and doing so at this time could lead to devastating moment in his life that he may never take back as the damage was already done."

"I understand my old friend, but it's not only me that's worry about the new avatar progressive, as many other have and fears he may not succeed. I'm doing this for his own good as well," Roku said as Garo sighed and said, "I hope you know what you're doing then my friend."

I do… as now Jeong-Jeong, you will teach the Avatar, firebending," Roku said as he ignite the tree that stood beside Jeong-Jeong within the spiritual plain they were on as Jeong-Jeong said, "Yes, yes."

(Back to normal plains)

"I will teach you," Jeong-Jeong said as Zorin felt a something but it went as it came and no one else seem to but Zaruba and Jeong-Jeong knew what just happen, with Aang smile as he said, "Really? That's great!"

Jeong-Jeong groin as now he has someone else to teach but not one he will enjoy… well he doesn't really enjoy training anyone but this is one he will be annoyed by.

Zorin walk up to Aang and said, "Head back to the tent Aang and get some rest, if you're going to train, you may as well get well rested and be ready."

"Alright, see you later," Aang said as he got up and walk out the tent as now it was just them, master and student as Zorin turn and bow to Jeong-Jeong and said, "Shifu Jeong-Jeong."

"You should not have let him come here." Jeong-Jeong said as Zorin looked.

"Yeah I couldn't stop him the kid is stubborn as Rhino." Zorin said as Jeong-Jeong glared at his old pupil. "I see you've been doing well Shifu." Zorin said as he looked to Jeong-Jeong.

"And I've been hearing many tales of your exploits. Tell me how did, you manage to outrun a stampede of Rhino's." Jeong-Jeong said as Zorin looked.

"Adrenalin and a whole lot of luck." Zorin said as he looked to Jeong-Jeong. "Master, I know you don't want to teach him and I know he's not ready but can you at the very least run him through the basics that way he has an understanding of what he's going to be learning in times to come." Zorin said as Jeong-Jeong looked.

"You make it sound like he will not succeed." Jeong-Jeong said wondering if his old student has become a little wiser.

"He won't because he hasn't mastered discipline and patience those will be his downfall here. The only way this lesson will be learned is the hard way." Zorin said as Jeong-Jeong nodded as even though his stern face did not show it he was proud of his former student.

"A lesson learned the hard way is still a lesson learned." Jeong-Jeong said as Zorin nodded knowing this old proverb. "Very well I shall run him through the basics I had put you through but it will not be easy to push him through what took you weeks if not a month in a few short days." Jeong-Jeong said as Zorin understood.

"It's all I ask master." Zorin said as he then got up and left as he then stopped before throwing a bag to his old teacher. "That's a rare type of Tea I Picked up during my last trip to Ba Sin Sei I figured you'd like it and would enjoy some finer stuff out here after so long." Zorin said as Jeong-Jeong nodded as he looked at it.

"Thank you it is very much appreciated." Jeong-Jeong said as he will admit he did missed the taste of good tea after he left the Makai and the Fire Nation Army. Zorin smiled before he took his leave and began making his way to his sleeping arrangements for their stay here.

(Scene Break the next day)

Everyone was down at the river as Sokka is trying to catch some fish, Katara was practicing her water bending more, Zorin is practicing his swordsmanship as he keeping his skills sharp as even and it's been a while sense he did it.

Marvelous was elsewhere as he told the group he going to fix up his normal sword now they are staying in an area for a while and he to use to tools to help him along.

Aang was standing on a rock that was in the middle of the river that was also in front of Jeong-Jeong tent, as he took a basic fire bender stands as Jeong-Jeong tells him how to do it properly as he said, "Widen your stance."

Aang spread his legs out on the rock as Jeong-Jeong said," Wider!"

Aang did so again as Jeong-Jeong said to him, "Bend your knees."

Aang lower his knees as Jeong-Jeong said "Now, concentrate."

Aang gave a look like he was concentrating as Jeong-Jeong said to him as he started to walk away, "Good, good!"

Aang lost his concentration as he look to Jeong-Jeong and wonder what to do next as he asked, "Wait! What do I do now?"

Jeong-Jeong turns around as he said to Aang, "Silence! Talking is not concentrating! Look at your friend, is she talking? How about my old student, is he talking while he sharping his skills with his sword? Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!"

Sokka knew that was pointed at him as marvelous wasn't there as he said, "Hey!"

"But what am I concentrating on?" Aang asked as Jeong-Jeong pointed out the sun as he said, "Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it is in complete balance with nature!"

Aang turns back to Jeong-Jeong and asked him, "So when do I get to make some fire?"

Zorin almost trip when he heard Aang asked that as he balance himself on one foot as he recover and went back to his training as Jeong-Jeong said to Aang once again, "Concentrate!"

Aang sighed and then he hears giggling behind him as he turn and saw Katara and Sokka laughing, then they stop and turn their heads as they may have stop laughing but could not help but smile at Aang's stand point.

Aang turn back as a blush came to him face as Zorin said to himself, "He has a long ways to go."

(Later)

Aang and Jeong-Jeong started to climb a mountain as Aang started to ask, "Are we coming up here so I don't burn anything with my fire blasts?"

"No fire yet," Jeong-Jeong said as Aang looked in disbelief as he said, "What?!"

"Power in firebending comes from the breath. That is why you must master proper breath control," Jeong-Jeong said as eh reach the top of the small rock mountain as Aang join him as he asked, "You brought me up here to breathe?"

Jeong-Jeong turn to the side with Aang behind him as he said, "Assume your stance."

Aang took his stances but Jeong-Jeong said, "Wider."

Aang looks to him as he said, "You're not even look—

Jeong-Jeong interrupted him as he says, "Wider!"

Aang did so as Jeong-Jeong said, "Now, inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth (Aang was about to talk) - without talking."

Aang shut his mouth as he started to breathe in through his nose and out his mouth as Jeong-Jeong said, "Good. Keep going."

Aang repeated the process again and again after Jeong-Jeong left him there and would pick him up later… that is if he stays there.

(A little later)

Jeong-Jeong was back in his tent as he fixed himself up tea that Zorin brought and gave him as Aang walks in with an annoyed look on his face as Jeong-Jeong said, "What are you doing here? I did not tell you to stop!"

"I've been breathing for hours!" Aang said as Jeong-Jeong gave him a questionable look as he asked, "You want to stop breathing?"

"I want you to stop wasting my time! I already know how to squat and breathe and feel the sun! I wanna know how to shoot fire out of my fingertips!" Aang said as he points his fingers up and started wiggling them.

"I had one pupil who had no interest in learning discipline. He was only concerned with the power of fire - how he could use it to destroy his opponents and wipe out the obstacles in his path, but fire is a horrible burden to bear. Its nature is to consume and without control it destroys everything around it." Jeong-Jeong said to Aang

Aang blink at Jeong-Jeong said to him, while he drank some of his tea before he went on talking again as he said, "I stop training him as there was no helping him anymore, and I told myself I would never teach another person again… until I meet this one boy who has a passion I never seen before."

Aang peak up to this as Jeong-Jeong went on saying, "He was a fire bender but he refuse to use it at first, even in spare he was losing too as I see flame seep through his teeth, but he keep it in and went on with the spare and lost. I ask him he does not bend fire, as he answered, 'It just shows hate to other, to show I was born in fire that cause a war.' These were his words."

Aang blink to that as Zorin was about to come through the door until he heard Jeong-Jeong talking to Aang as he went on saying, "This boy reminded me how I once was, born with fire and hates it, and so I ask, 'Then why are you training to fight? And then he said to me, 'I'm not training to fight, but to protect, and to make differences. I'm trying to be different and show them I'm not just a fire bender… but a Makai knight."

Zorin eyes drifted up as he remembers that, as when he started training with Jeong-Jeong the first time, as it all started to come back to him.

(Flashback)

As a young Zorin and Jeong-Jeong was walking up a mountain, with Jeong-Jeong holding a soul metal training sword, as Zorin said, "Why are we up here Shifu, I thought we were going out to the training grounds?"

"This this training," Jeong-Jeong said as he reach the top of the mountain as Zorin stop after him as he said, "So are we going to train swordsmanship up here then?"

"No, you're training to fire bending," Jeong-Jeong said to him as Zorin look to him as he said, "But you said you will train me."

"And I am, as I'm teaching you discipline of fire bending, your training of being a Makai knight will be put on hold until I say so and when you master the basic of firebending," Jeong-Jeong turn to him with a stern look on his face as he went on saying, "And I'll have anyone and everyone else to refuse to train you of being a Makai knight, as until you learn the flame that's inside of you still burns and you will not pick up another sword again."

Jeong-Jeong said as he throw the training sword down below of where they came up at as it was a steep hill as the sword keep slide, bounces, and went on falling down without something to stop it as Zorin was about to leave until Jeong-Jeong said, "If you leave now, then you will not be a Makai knight."

Zorin froze in his step at that as his hand started to shake in frustration as Jeong-Jeong went on saying, "One must master to not only control a flame or use a sword, as you must learn that fire isn't just a tool you use, but something that is a part of you. AS a weapon is extension of yourself, as sword or a spear is and the length of your arms, a fire is the extension of your soul, the bigger and brighter your soul is, the dangerous your flame is as if you lose focus for one moment, not only you would hurt yourself… but others around as instead of protecting them… your just hurting them as you hurt yourself if you refuse to control the fire within."

Zorin hand keep shaking, but found the will and strength to turn around and face Jeong-Jeong with a stone look on his face as Jeong-Jeong said, "Take a stances, breathe in your nose and out your mouth… if you can do this until I say you can stop, you will not leave this mountain top."

As Jeong-Jeong waited for Zorin to do so as he walk over to where he stand before and took a stances as Jeong-Jeong said, "Wider."

Zorin did so as Jeong-Jeong said, "Start your breathing."

Zorin took a deep breath in his nose and out his mouth, and repeated without being told so, as Jeong-Jeong waited a moment and watch Zorin do so before he left, leaving Zorin all by himself, until night falls.

As when Jeong-Jeong came back to see if Zorin was there… he was but was pass out on the ground as his legs were stiff where they were as it seem he keep going until he passed out, as Jeong-Jeong give a small smile to this, Jeong-Jeong kneel down to Zorin and hit his legs with some chi pressure hit to relax them and unstiffen them before picking Zorin up, and carry him down the mountain.

(Flash back ends)

"He learns how to use his fire again and control it until it bend it to his will, as fire maybe out of control and destroys everything… he learn how to control and bend in ways I never saw before," Jeong-Jeong told Aang as Jeong-Jeong set more water started to boiling as it did as he take it off the flame and made it die down before pour the water in a cup for a fresh cup of tea.

"But there is always a risk, and you must learn restraint yourself, or risk destroying yourself and everything you love," Jeong-Jeong said as Aang nodded as he got up and left the tent.

Zorin hid behind the wall as he saw Aang walked out before sneaking into the hut a he then sat down before his Fire Bending Teacher. "Shifu." Zorin began as Jeong-Jeong looked to him. "I need one more lesson from you." Zorin said as he looked to Jeong-Jeong.

"As I have told you long ago there is nothing else I can teach you Zorin you are already a recognized Fire Bending master." Jeong-Jeong said as Zorin looked.

"No there's still one form I need to master to complete my original style and I think you know what I'm talking about." Zorin said as Jeong-Jeong sighed.

"The cold blooded fire, Lightning." Jeong-Jeong said as he knew that skill but it was tricky to master. "What you ask Zorin may be impossible for you to master this form you must be cold and precise to be able to split the two energies in the air." Jeong-Jeong said as that particular skill he did not teach Zorin.

"I know... but in a past battle I had almost redirected it, almost if it wasn't for Garo and the Garoken I would have died that day." Zorin said remembering the battle at sea. "Plus I know you and my uncle had discovered an alternative way to master Lightning Bending and if what I hear about Azula is true then using and redirecting Lightning is a skill I need to have." Zorin said as Jeong-Jeong sighed knowing Zorin speaks the truth.

"Yes there is one alternative way to master it one you have yet to attain yourself." Jeong-Jeong said as Zorin listened. "This skill is more of a state of mind, you must find balance and peace within yourself and with it find the borderline between rage and serenity." Jeong-Jeong explained which surprised Zorin on that one.

"Wait I haven't attain this inner peace?!" Zorin asked as he shot up shocked by this.

"No you have not it's a skill that to master you must make peace with yourself and your past as something within holds you back unknowingly an event or a trauma of the past you try desperately to block out instead of embracing it and accepting that it happened and moving on past it. Surely you must have some sort of trauma or memory in the past you wish to remember." Jeong-Jeong said as Zorin thought on it for a moment but when he did he had a flash to an event of his past one he had wanted to forget and only saw an eye like design with a mad man's laugh which then made him cry out in pain grabbing his head. "As I suspected a trauma of the past holds you back one you force yourself to forget with the aid of a Makai Spell a spell that won't break until you are ready to come to terms with what had happened." Jeong-Jeong said as Zorin then sat back down realizing his old teacher was right.

"I see then... sorry for wasting your time." Zorin said as Jeong-Jeong chuckled.

"Do not feel sorrow instead learn accept the memory to find your peace and then find the borderline between Rage and Serenity." Jeong-Jeong said as he then drank his tea as he found it was quiet good as Zorin then took his leave no doubt to find his inner peace.

(Later)

Jeong-Jeong walked out to find Aang sitting on the rock as leaves fell down around him into the water as Jeong-Jeong saw Aang had learned a little something from his speech as Zorin was nearby watching it. "I thought about what you said, I promise I'll be more patient." Aang said as Jeong-Jeong looked.

"We're going to work with fire now." Jeong-Jeong said moving his hands behind his back as he looked to Zorin.

"Oh yeah!" Aang cheered as he jumped up with a little airbending as Zorin face palmed himself for that one. Aang quickly realized what he did when he landed as quickly fixed himself to look to his fire bending teacher. "I mean let us begin." Aang said as Zorin's face showed his annoyance.

"Idiot." Zorin sighed as Zaruba sighed.

 _ **"Don't worry too much Zorin but he may end up learning the hard way pretty soon."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to his Madou Ring.

"I hope your right." Zorin said as he looked to Zaruba.

Jeong-Jeong watched this before he caught a leaf in his right thumb and index finger from midair and began to burn it as a hole was formed on it before he gave it to Aang to hold. "Concentrate on fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edge of the leaf for as long as you can." Jeong-Jeong said as Zorin chuckled as Aang groaned in boredom.

 _ **"This brings back memories."**_ Zaruba said as he remembered when Zorin had to do this as well.

(Flashback)

Zaruba was on his pedestal as Zorin was in Aang's spot but younger as he had a headband and training garb as Jeong-Jeong with the Zanga-Ken on his person and Doruba on his wrist oversaw this. "Concentrate on fire my young pupil. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edge of the leaf for as long as you can." Jeong-Jeong said as Zorin sighed in boredom like Aang a bit but then got a serious look.

"Understood Shifu." Zorin said as he focused as Jeong-Jeong saw he may have gotten lucky for a pupil who was willing to learn but still needed to be curbed in the right direction.

 _ **"Don't worry I can watch over him."**_ Zaruba said as he over saw Zorin as Jeong-Jeong nodded knowing Zorin was to stubborn to give up so easily.

 _ **"If anything happens I'll tell you master."**_ Doruba said as Jeong-Jeong nodded and took his leave of Zorin to leave the former prince to his work.

(Flashback over)

Zorin smiled at the memory as when Jeong-Jeong had returned he saw Zorin was as stiff as stone but keeping the Fire from spreading on the leaf, of course it did get a little closer to the edge but the embers of it also had turned green showing Zorin was controlling the fire to the best of his current ability. Soon one of the Camo soldiers ran in as he looked to Jeong-Jeong. "Master, there is trouble!" The Camo man said knocking Zorin out of his musing.

"What's going on!?" Aang asked as he wanted to know.

"Concentrate on the leaf Zorin watch him!" Jeong-Jeong ordered as Zorin nodded.

"Will do." Zorin said as Aang glared.

"This is the worst Fire Bending Instruction ever all he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate and breathe. Zorin was it this annoying when you learned under him?" Aang asked in his complains as Zorin chuckled.

"Trust me Aang at first it was until I figured out why he did so. Just do what he says and you'll be a master in no time." Zorin said as Aang looked. "Plus I learned his reasons for doing so is always right on the spot so it's nothing major for me." Zorin said as he smiled at his friend.

 _ **"Learning the bending disciplines means hardship Aang and among those hardships is the annoyances you currently feel once you can learn discipline, control, and patience then you will learn fire."**_ Zaruba said using his pearls of wisdom to aid Zorin and Aang.

"Yeah like they said I'm sure there is a good reason." Katara said as Aang looked surprised at being outnumbered here.

"But guys I'm ready to do so much more." Aang said as Zorin laughed a bit as it was like looking into a mirror here. Aang then got an idea during Zorin's musings as Aang then spread his legs to the proper stance before he started the breathing exercises as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Oh boy Aang I wouldn't do that."**_ Zaruba said as he knew where this was going.

"Wait what?" Zorin asked leaving his musing and soon saw Aang turned the leaf into a fireball shocking Zorin. "AANG!" Zorin yelled at Aang not doing as he was told.

"I did it I made fire!" Aang cheered as Zorin looked.

"Yeah great now put it out or I'll do it myself." Zorin ordered as Aang then stuck his tongue out at Zorin.

"You're just jealous I got it faster than you did." Aang countered as Zorin glared.

"Jealousy has nothing to do with this Aang." Zorin said as he walked around ready to jump in and push Aang into the water and start the exercise from scratch.

"Aang that's great but you should take it slow." Katara said as Aang got a determined look and when he breathed the fire sprung up as Katara was shocked. "Careful." Katara said as Zorin glared at Aang and his foolishness as Aang looked like he was about to fall into the water.

"Please fall into the water so no one gets burned." Zorin said as water was a good way to put out fire.

Aang soon regained his footing as he then smiled to his two friends. "Now that's fire bending." Aang said as Zorin sighed in annoyance just as Aang sent the fire out to the sky. "Hey knock it off you numbskull and put the fire out this is your last warning!" Zorin said as he was ready to go into the water.

"Aang he's right you'll hurt yourself." Katara said as Aang ignored them both and began to play around with fire.

"Ok that's firebending 101 DON'T PLAY WITH FIRE!" Zorin yelled as he stood near Katara as he began to enter the water to force Aang to stop.

"I wonder how that juggler did it." Aang said as Zorin was wide eyed.

"Aang don't you dare." Zorin said as he made his way through the water to stop Aang from doing something extremely stupid.

Aang didn't listen and in turn created a large ring of fire as Zorin was wide eyed being closer to it as he didn't have time to act and tried to block it but in doing so his hands and part of his face got burned as Katara was wide eyed as she tried to block it with her hands and some water but forgot the water as both Zorin and Katara got burned.

Zorin and Katara both screamed out in pain as Zorin fell into the water as he grabbed his face and hands in pain as he yelled out. "Son of a bitch!" Zorin roared in pain as he needed a healer fast as Aang was shocked that he hurt his friend Katara and his best friend Zorin.

"Katara Zorin!" Aang called as Zorin began to make his way to shore as he was in great pain from the burns. "I'm so sorry." Aang jumped over to Katara as Aang got to the shore.

 _ **"Zorin!"**_ Zaruba called as he was worried for his partner though it was ironic that a Fire Bending master gets burned when trying to stop a novice.

"Katara what's wrong!" Sokka called as Marvelous saw this with Katara crying.

"Zorin!" Marvelous called as he ran over to Zorin and saw the burns on him.

"What did you do?!" Sokka glared at Aang seeing as Zorin as also hurt and he knew Zorin wouldn't hurt Katara and hurt himself like that at least not on purpose and seeing as they had two fire benders among them and one of them was burned in his hands and parts of his face the only suspect was Aang.

"It was an accident I was- Katara I'm so sorry." Aang tried to apologize but Sokka with his brotherly instincts acted and pushed Aang to the ground.

"I told you, you shouldn't mess around with this Zorin even told you now look what you did, you burned them both!" Sokka called as Marvelous then pulled Sokka off of Aang.

"Sokka calm down it was an accident!" Marvelous yelled as he then helped Aang up once he got Sokka off him. "Plus... I get first dibs!" Marvelous roared before punching Aang in the face as he glared at Aang. "This is why you have to learn the elements in the order you have to because when you start Fire Bending after learning Water and Earth you have the discipline and know how to know to be careful now look what happened!" Marvelous yelled his scolding at Aang as Zorin got up with Sokka's help as Katara then ran off as Zorin began to stumble away as the burns on his face made him squint his eyes shut making him temporally blinded till he can be healed properly by a healer.

Aang began to get up as he held his bruised face from Marvelous punch as Sokka tried to control his own temper. "This is all your fault!" Sokka yelled as Jeong-Jeong walked in hearing the whole thing.

"I know now pack your things you must leave immediately." Jeong-Jeong said as Aang was shocked at what he did as the bruise on his face was the least he deserved.

"I'm sorry I didn't." Aang began but Sokka and Marvelous left no doubt going to pack their things and see if they have anything to help heal Zorin and Katara. "I'm sorry." Aang apologized as Aang should have listened to Zorin but instead he stayed on the course of what he was doing and Zorin and Katara both got hurt for it.

Jeong-Jeong looked down on Aang and saw this wasn't either his first pupil or Zorin he was talking to. This was a child who didn't understand that actions had consequences. "A lesson learned the hard way is still a lesson learned." Jeong-Jeong said before he took his leave to find and help Katara and Zorin with their injuries.

(With Zorin and Katara)

Zorin was laying on his back as he held his hands and face in pain as he tried to be calm about this at least for Katara's sake. "Hey Katara on a scale of 1-10 how much pain are you in?" Zorin asked while also joking as Katara looked.

"Don't joke you're the one who got it worse than me." Katara said as she only had hands to worry about Zorin had his hands and face burned.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about trimming my eyebrows later." Zorin said trying to lighten the mood by joking.

 _ **"Katara put your hands into the water and water bend, trust me."**_ Zaruba said as Katara was surprised before she did as told and in stung for a bit before to her shock it stopped as she saw her hands were now glowing with a healing aura as Zaruba chuckled as Zorin opened his eyes a bit and saw it.

"You knew she could do that didn't you." Zorin said as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"I had a hunch was all plus female Water Benders are more attune to Water Healing."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin was impressed as soon Katara's hands were all healed.

"He is correct you have healing abilities." Jeong-Jeong said as he walked in and looked at Zorin who had burns on a good portion of his hands and gashing across his face in multiple areas. "The great benders of the Water Tribe have this ability. I always wished I was blessed like you free from this burning curse... but my pupil believe it or not had taught me it's not a curse if you use it for good and to protect those unable to protect themselves." Jeong-Jeong said as Zorin smiled in his pain.

"Glad I can help teach!" Zorin commented as he was still in pain.

"Oh Zorin!" Katara said as she quickly acted and used her water bending to heal Zorin of his burns fast as it wasn't long till Zorin was good as new as he sighed in relief.

"Thanks Katara." Zorin said as he felt his face and found something new as he saw a gash on his cheek was scarred over as he sighed. "Wow looks like Aang nailed me harder than I thought." Zorin said looking at his new scar. Wasn't major like Zuko's mind you but still noticeable if you look close enough. But it didn't make him look hideous but more like a veteran from combat if anything. "And Shifu..." Zorin began as he looked to Jeong-Jeong. "Fire isn't a curse it's a gift, it's only a curse if you let it be one. Bending is a gift yet but it's a gift like life and its one where you must use it responsibly." Zorin said as Jeong-Jeong chuckled at his old pupil.

"It seems the student has become the teacher." Jeong-Jeong said as Zorin chuckled.

"Yeah I guess so." Zorin said as soon fire hit across the water causing them to avoid it as they looked and saw Zhao's river Boats coming up on them.

As one fire ball came at them Jeong-Jeong block it with Zorin disperse it as the river boat came up Jeong-Jeong turn to Katara and Zorin and said, "Go get your friends and flee!"

Zorin and Katara rushes back to the camp as Jeong-Jeong said to them as they did, "Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed. Hurry!"

Down the river, on a boat was Zhao as he look down a telescope before lowering it as he give a smile to see an old and familiar face as he saw his old teacher.

Jeong-Jeong turn back to the river, as he summon forth a great wall of fire that stretch across the ground and the water.

(Zorin and Katara)

As the two keep going, Zorin stop and look behind him to see the wall of fire, as he knew his teacher wasn't going to fight, with Katara saw Zorin wasn't moving as she said, "Zorin come on!"

"You go ahead and get everything ready, as well get Aang and get him on the bison, I'll catch up," Zorin said as he reach inside of his duster as Katara said, "What are you going to do?"

"Protecting everyone," Zorin said as he pull out his mask and put it on and pull the hood over his head as before rushing back, as Katara watch as Zorin was going to try help his old teacher in some way, Katara knew what she need to do as she turn back to the camp and ran faster than she could and get Aang ready to leave.

(Back at the river side)

The boats dock before the fire wall on the land as Zhao got out of the boat and walk over to the fire wall as he said, "Don't worry, men. My old teacher gave up fighting a long time ago."

Zhao using his own bending to cut through it instead of using his hands as they show the burn scars from the last time he try to push fire aside from the last fire wall, as it was made from Makai flames, he wasn't going to chance it again.

Zhao broke through with Jeong-Jeong deflexed it with one hand as the other keep up the fire wall, and Zhao walk through the opening as he looked at Jeong-Jeong and said, "Haven't you, Master Jeong-Jeong?"

(Back at the camp)

Katara made it back to camp in record time as Sokka saw Katara seem to be in distress, as he rush up to his sister with marvelous standing by, Sokka asked his sister, "Katara! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, we've got to get out of here. Where's Aang?" Katara question as Sokka gestures to Jeong-Jeong's tent, as Katara rush over and walk in as she saw Aang sitting in the same spot as Jeong-Jeong and sulking for his mistake.

"Jeong-Jeong tried to tell me that I wasn't ready. Zorin tries to warn me. I wouldn't listen. I'm never going to firebend again," Aang said as if he saw fire now as a curse, as Katara said to him, "You'll have to eventually."

"No, never again," Aang said as if he was making a vow until Katara told him, "Its, okay, Aang. I'm healed, and so is Zorin."

Aang turn around and said, "What? How?"

"I'll explain later. But right now, we have to get out here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking!" Katara Told Aang as he stood up and said, "Where?"

"By the river. They captured Jeong-Jeong, and Zorin went back to help," Katara said as Aang rush out as he said, "I have to help him!"

(Back at the river side)

Fire nation soldiers surrounded Jeong-Jeong with spears pointed at him as Zhao look at his old master and said, "Look at you. You were once so great. I can't believe my former master has become nothing more than a simple savage."

"It is you who have embraced savagery, Zhao," Jeong-Jeong told his old student as he said to him, "It's Admiral Zhao, now."

"That title will not help you against the Avatar. Do not try to fight him! You are no match!" Jeong-Jeong said to him as Zhao said, "I think I can handle a child."

"I have never seen such raw power," He said as Zhao frown at this as he think the avatar has great potential than him as Aang came coming up with his air bending speed as eh call out, "Jeong-Jeong!"

"We'll see. Men! Take the deserter!" Zhao order his men as surrounds Jeong-Jeong as Aang stop in horror to see what's happening, and then a green flame show out from the forest that surrounded him, as it block the fire nation soldiers view and Zhao's.

Inside the green flames Zorin stood there by his master as he said, "Better get going Shifu, I'll help Aang escape."

"Then we shall meet again in the future," Jeong-Jeong said as he walk to the forest.

After a moment as he green flame died down, Jeong-Jeong wasn't standing there anymore as in his place as Zhao knew him as Golden spirit, as he remembers that white duster, but his face and name is just all a fog memory he cannot remember as he said, "Golden spirit."

Zorin didn't say a word as the soldier look at their leader as one said, "Should we capture him?"

"No, it's a trick! Go after Jeong-Jeong, he's run off into the woods. Find him!" Zhao said to the soldiers as they rush to the forest around Zorin as they heard stories what he did to Zhao.

"I'll deal with you both," Zhao said as he turn to Aang as he said, "Let's find out what my old master has taught you."

"You were Jeong-Jeong's student?" Aang said as he was shock by this, Zorin wasn't as Zhao said, "Until I got bored."

"Then his teaching was wasted on you," Zorin said as he said almost emotionless.

Zhao then got angry a bit and flung fireballs at the two as Zorin drew the Garoken and deflected it with ease as he held the Garoken and slid it across his sleeve. "That all?" Zorin taunted as he smirked under his mask. Zhao then fired a fire ball at the both of them as Zorin avoided the attack as Aang dodged it with his airbending style as Zhao fired another fire ball which Zorin then slashed with the Garoken.

"I see he taught both of you how to duck and run like a coward." Zhao said as Zorin smirked.

"Well I sure as hell learned more from him then you did." Zorin taunted as Aang saw Zhao was getting angry at this.

"Then I doubt he showed you what a fire bender is truly capable of unlike the Golden Spirit." Zhao said before he then fired a large fire at the two to which Zorin ran forward sheathing the Garoken as he then slid under the fire as the flames graced the edges of his hood and tip of his mask before he got back up and then fired a green flame straight at Zhao while Aang who had used his airbending to dodge under the fire.

"Wow wild shot!" Aang taunted as Zorin sent the green flames to which Zhao avoided it just barely.

"Control that temper Zhao we took advantage of it." Zorin taunted as Zhao glared getting angrier by the second.

"I'll show you a wild temper!" Zhao roared before he began sending flame after flame at the two as they used their own styles of bending to dodge and avoid the attacks as Zorin saw how the fire hit the forest.

"Aang you see what's going on?" Zorin asked quietly as he stood next to Aang who then looked at the wild shots Zhao did as Aang nodded.

"Yeah no self-control." Aang said back as Zorin then gestured with his head to the boats as this gave both of them an idea.

"Stand and fight Golden Spirit and Avatar!" Zhao roared as Aang looked.

"Oh we were fighting I thought you were just getting warmed up!" Aang taunted as Zhao glared.

"I was!" He roared before sending more fire balls at the two as they began to guide Zhao's shots closer to the river boats.

"Is that all you got feels more like a warm summer heat then a fire bending. Jeez they'll make anyone and admiral these days." Zorin taunted as he smirked under his mask.

Zhao roared and fired again as Zorin and Aang then ran to the boats as Aang got on one boat with Zorin hidden on the next. "Ahoy I'm admiral Zhao!" Aang taunted as he shook his rear end at him. Zhao got angry as he then jumped to the boat and sent a fire at it setting his own ship on fire as Zorin then appeared from the second boat.

"What's wrong you mad bro?" Zorin taunted before he clapped his hands together and made a, 'bring it on gesture.' "Come on then make me bonfire." Zorin taunted as he smirked at Zhao.

Zhao of course sent a torrent of fire at Zorin who dodged it as Aang then went to the last boat as Zorin smirked. "Oh come on I thought you'd be better than Zuko." Zorin said as Zhao was getting angry especially after he lost an Agni Kai to Zuko.

Zorin jumped out of the way just in time to see Zhao burn his second ship setting it on fire. "Sloppy very sloppy." Aang taunted as the two wise crackers were getting Zhao angrier by the minute. The two were soon running from fire after fire ball as they soon arrived at the front of the last boat as Zhao had been firing a whole lot of angry fires at them.

But soon Zhao jumped from above cornering them as Zorin and Aang smirked at this. "I have you smart alecks now!" Zhao said as Zorin smirked.

"Sorry but you lost." Zorin said just before Zhao fired a fire ball at the two who then jumped and avoided the attack as Zorin slid and Aang jumped.

"What are you talking about you two barely threw any blows." Zhao countered as Aang smirked.

"Your right we didn't but you did." Aang said as he gestured to Zhao's ships which were now on fire sinking. "Jeong-Jeong said had no restraint." Aang said as Zorin smirked.

"You done fucked up Zhao." Zorin said before he and Aang jumped into the water before he Zhao roared in rage blowing up the last ship with his own fire as luckily for him he would be ok.

Zorin and Aang surfaced as Zorin smiled at Zhao and smirked. "Have fun walking home!" Zorin called as he had one more thing to say. "Oh and if you see Azula or Fire Lord Ozai give them the Avatar and Golden Spirits regards!" Zorin called lifting his mask a little to Admiral Bonehead.

"Hey come on let's go!" Sokka called as Aang and Zorin saw him before they ran over with Zorin removing his mask before the two got on the Bison.

"Wait, where's Jeong-Jeong?" Aang asked as they were lifting off.

"He probably vanished they all did no doubt." Zorin said as Sokka nodded as the base camp showed they were gone like they were never there.

(Later in the sky)

"Aang your burned." Katara said as Zorin removed his mask to show the new scar was still there. Aang looked at his arm to show the burn as he saw it. "Let me help you." Katara said before, she water bended the water from her canteen and rubbed it on Aang's arm.

"Hey Zorin are you ok?" Aang said as he gestured to Zorin's new scar.

"Yeah I'll be fine don't worry." Zorin said as Aang felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." Aang said as Zorin sighed.

"Don't worry besides now I got something to show off from my best friend how he fucked up in training and we laughed about it later." Zorin said as Aang saw Zorin was trying to cheer him up. "As far as I'm concerned it's just a bro mark from an annoying little cue ball." Zorin joked as that got everyone to laugh a bit.

"So we basically had nothing to show from this then besides Katara's new healing power." Marvelous said as Sokka was about to voice a complaint but Marvelous cut him off. "Momo Slap him." Marvelous said as Momo acted and slapped Sokka as he yelped in pain.

"Oh come on I didn't even say anything!" Sokka called as Marvelous then smirked knowing Sokka was about to say something.

Everyone just smiled at this as Zorin now had a scar for all of this but one he will wear proudly as the one Aang learned an important lesson from even if it was the hard way. Zorin then took out the letter Ty-Lee gave him when no one was looking before he opened it and found inside it was a picture of her in a portrait from when they were kids. This one was the one his mother Ursa had always gushed at how Zorin and Ty-Lee would give her grandbabies to spoil rotten before Ozai can get near them.

Zorin then smiled before he found another one and to his shock it was far more risqué as Zorin looked. "Wow I didn't know she was THAT flexible." Zorin said to himself in shock at the picture in question.

(Meanwhile with Azula)

Azula woke up as she found she was restrained as she looked around and saw her 'teacher,' seemed to be done with whatever he did as Azula realized he drugged her. "Sorry about that princess I needed to do something you wouldn't openly agree to. Don't worry its nothing harmful to you." He said as it looked like he was drawing something. Azula then felt a breeze as she looked down and saw she was bare of her clothing as she roared out trying to kill the man.

"I didn't take advantage of you though tempting I wouldn't sully myself with Ursa's spawn." He said as the man was really pissing her off as Ursa's name left his mouth with venom. "This is just a graduation gift from me to you." He added as Azula was shocked.

"Graduation gift?" Azula questioned when she heard this.

"Yes look at your torso area." The man said as Azula saw it and saw on her chest were these dark marking which she learned was an old language from the Makai. (Thing the ones Seimei got in Guren no Tsuki)

"What are these?" Azula demanded as the man laughed a bit.

"Oh don't worry my graduated apprentice all in good time." He said as he then put a woven hat on. "Now I must depart things to do plans to carry out that sort of thing." He said as he then used his Madou Brush and undid the retrains on Azula as she got up and quickly tried to send blue flames at him as he then vanished right before they hit.

"Nice try Azula but we part ways here for now until next time ta-ta." His voice echoed before he laughed as soon that too also vanished as Azula glared.

"When I find him, he's dead." Azula growled as she soon saw her clothing neatly folded and pressed as with it was a Madou Brush and two rod like weapons which Azula picked up. "But until I find him I suppose I must carry on as normal." Azula said as she smirked as this Madou Brush was hers as were the battle rods.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok everyone remember to review as you leave and like I always say everyday ja ne.


	16. Chapter 16

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Let's begin the new chapter no witty comment today everyone.

(Start Chapter 16)

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

(Start)

The GAang found a camp site and join it many people there as there was a man telling stories about a flying man as Aang was interested in this as he sat down and join in on it with everyone else including Zorin sat down and hear the story.

"So, travelers. The next time you think you hear a strange, large bird talking, take a closer look. It might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man. A member of a secret group of air walkers, who laugh at gravity, and laugh at those bound to the earth by it!" The man told the story as Zorin wonder at this, as what the man seems to be telling stories about the Air Nomads from old times, but how the man told it sound like they were still around when they should be in hiding.

Aang turn to the gang as he said, "Aren't airbender stories the greatest?"

"I hear better stories really," Marvelous said as Katara look at Aang and asked, "Was it realistic? Is that how it was back then?"

"I laugh at gravity all the time," Aang said as he given a laugh to that thought and said, "Gravity."

As the story tell walk by with his hat out as he shakes it in front of Sokka and says, "Jingle, jingle!"

Sokka dig through his pockets and found lint and a bug that was nearly dead as its legs twitches. Sokka sulked and said, "Sorry."

The sound of coin being jingled as the man turn to Zorin as he had a few gold coins as he said, "Here, for your troubles."

Zorin drops them in the hat as the man said, "Thank you."

The story teller walks off as Aang got up and went over to the man who was collecting coins from another person as Aang said, "Hey! Thanks for the story."

"Thanks, but I wish people tell that to the cap," AS the man said as he shakes it a bit as it sounded there was very few coins in there, even the ones that Zorin gave.

One coin fell out as Aang did look for a coin to give, as Momo went down to grab the coin, and place it back in the cap as the story teller saw what Momo did as he said while patting his head, "Aww, much obliged, little bat-thing."

"It means a lot to hear airbender stories. It must have been a hundred years ago your great grandpa met them," Aang said as the man had an upset look on his face as he said, "What are you prattling about, child? Great Grand pappy saw the air walkers last week."

A very old man sitting on a stone bench, as he smile with no teeth in his mouth as that seem disturbing but what the man said catching everyone's attention at this as Aang asked, "He did see them, where?"

(The next day, morning)

The GAang got up very early because of Aang excitement thinking there are Air bender roaming around that may have avoided the Fire nation and didn't go into hiding with the rest, as the monk really wants to meet them soon as he can.

As they flew above the clouds and into a snowy mountain area where the northern Air temple should be located at as Aang said, "Hey, we're almost at the Northern Air Temple. This is where they had the championships for Sky Bison polo."

"Do you think we'll really find airbenders?" Katana asked as she looked to Sokka.

"Don't know but their supposed to stay hidden and for good reason to." Zorin said referring to the Fire Nation as Marvelous looked.

"Something doesn't add up." Marvelous said as Sokka smiled.

"See they get it." Sokka said as Katara huffed to these three.

"Hey guys look at this!" Aang called as they all looked to see people there and they were flying at the Northern Air temple but smoke was coming from it.

"There really are airbenders." Katara said happy for Aang who looked upset.

"No their not. They are flying not feeling the freedom of it." Zorin said as Aang nodded.

"Yeah. They're not actual Air benders." Aang said as soon a sphere of air nearly hit them as they ducked.

"What the heck?!" Sokka asked as the thing he was carving went flying.

Soon more sphere of condensed air was flying at them as if somebody was airbending them at them. "Whose doing this?!" Aang asked as his hopes were once again being lifted.

"No clue I think we tripped an alarm." Zorin said as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"Zorin theirs a Madougu nearby I'll try contacting her!"**_ Zaruba called as he sensed it as it seems the air bursts were being fired in pairs which may point to two airbenders here.

(At the Northern Air Temple)

 _ **"Crow!"**_ Came a Madou Brooch as the one called Crow woke up as he looked as he saw the security was activated. _**"Two Makai Knights are flying in and your two pupils are firing at them think them Horrors."**_ The Brooch said as Crow sighed.

"Dammit." Crow did as the young man possibly 16 jumped down and used Airbending to land safely from his high up Hammock as he ran to where his students were. "Those idiot pupils!" Crow growled as he began running to where his pupils were.

(At the Makai Trio Hutt)

A young man and girl were at what looked like a Crow's nest as they were blasting air bursts at the Bison coming torts them as they were both airbenders of the Makai Order as their form was good but not mastery as soon they got a bit on the Bison which they cheered.

"Yeah!" The boy called before the airbender from before blasted his own air as Crow appeared and glared at his students. "Hey morons those are humans and that's and actual bison!" He scolded harshly as they two helped when they were his on the head by his sheathed Makai-ken.

"Sorry teacher!" They called as it seems this Knight was very harsh with training.

"Come on then let's go meet these Knights." Crow said coldly as they closed the Crow's Nest and left to greet the duo. "Orva tell them to meet us at the courtyard when they land ok." Crow said as Orva nodded.

 _ **"Ok Crow."**_ Orva said as the trio left.

(Back with the GAang)

The air blast stopped as the GAang took a breath and calm down with Appa growl out as Aang patted his head and said, "It fine buddy. We're safe."

 _ **"And we have a place to land safely,"**_ Zaruba said as Zorin lift him up and said, "Were at?"

 _ **"The Courtyard what I got,"**_ Zaruba said as Aang nods and said, "I know where that's at."

Aang lead Appa to the courtyard area, as when they landed with everyone there getting out of the way so they can landed, the 3 members of the orders walk up to the flying Bison before Crow said, "Hold."

As the two trainees stop as they were told as Crow stood where he was at as Everyone gotten off with Zorin and Marvelous getting off near the side of the 3 members were on as Crow gives a bow and said, "Welcome to the Northern Air temple, I am wielder of Crow, you shall call me that."

"Crow, the Phantom knight correct?" Zorin said to the black duster knight as the guy nodded as he said, "Correct."

Crow looks at Zorin and saw Zaruba on his hand and Doruba on marvelous wrist as he knew of these madou tools and who they were pair with as he said, "It's an honor to meet the current user of Garo."

Crow give a bow as the two student bow as well the other 3 of the GAang join the other two around as they stay silent as they saw what was going on as Crow raise up with the other two as Crow turn to marvelous and said, "And it's nice to meet the new user of Zanga."

Marvelous nodded as he said, "Name Marvelous." "I'm Zorin, and we're traveling with the avatar Aang and friends, Sokka and Katara of the south water tribe," Zorin told the three as when he did Crow frown at this as he said, "I see then."

Crow turns to the other three and said, "I am sorry about my pupils, when they saw the Bison, they mistook it as a horror."

"Ain't those things supposed to come out at night?" Sokka said as the two kids looked guilty as one started whistling until Crow a hand and have it in a chop corm and hit the one that was whistling as he said, "Yes, and I apologies for that. They are still learning and would need more discipline."

Aang look at the two as he said, "So wait if they were the ones that attack us, does that mean you two are Air benders?"

"All of us are," Crow Answered and in an emotionless tone as Aang blink to that as he look to them as he saw everyone was dress in madou robes and have dark air an blue eyes, but none of them had an blue arrow tattoo on them and said, "Oh okay, I didn't know. You don't have any… arrows. Where are your arrows?"

"We don't have them because we didn't want them," The girl said as the boy also spoken up saying, "We're trying to be Makai knights. Mostly only the priest of the Air benders wears them."

"Why is that?" Aang asked as most air benders that were born are given arrow tattoos when they became masters and these three had the skills of Air bending masters for a young age buy before any of the two could answer, Crow chops both of their heads and said, "The two you should ask to speak first, not answer questions!"

"Sorry teacher," The two of them said to their teachers as Aang flinch at this as it seem Crow is harsh on them, and many Air Nomads are peaceful to each other, even a teacher to a student.

Before anyone could say anything, a glider that was attach to a wheel chair it seem came flying down, as it landed and skid across the ground until the guy in it pull the break on it as he said, "Hey who are the new people?"

"Teo, these two are Zorin and Marvelous. Knights of the order, and with them are two members of the southern water tribe, Katara and Sokka, and lastly, the avatar," Crow said as he didn't give Aang's name to the boy as his voice went emotionless when he said 'Avatar'.

"Oh wow the avatar, it's nice to meet you then Avatar," Teo said as Aang smile and said, "Thanks, and the names Aang."

"I got to say this glider chair you have is increasable," Sokka said as he was checking out Teo's chair as a few people came by and take off the glider on the wheel chair.

"You think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my dad designed," Teo said but before they could go anywhere, Crow said, "Before we go showing our guest around, may I ask the nature of your visit here? I received no message of your coming."

"Sorry we didn't know any people were living here or someone from the order was posted here. Aang wanted to see his people old Temple and check out the rumor of flying people, as its seems true, but none of them are air benders," Zorin told Crow nodded as he said, "I see, well I'm sorry to say many of our people…"

Crow touch the heads of his pupils as he said, "Had stay grounded for a long time, very few risk to take to the skies anymore due to the fear of being discover, those who does are mostly from the Order, train for special combat again air born horrors."

Aang looked sad at this to hear most everyone is too afraid to fly anymore as Crow turn around saying, "Let us show you around. Sora, Vind follow."

"Yes teacher," As the two follow as Aang look at the two and asked, "So what is it like being the order with you two?"

Sora was about to answer until she remember what her teacher said and stay silent until she look to Crow and asked, "May I answer teacher?"

Crow had a stone hard look on his face as he said, "Keep words few and selective and careful what you may say."

Sora nodded as she looks back at Aang and said, "It's not bad to say and a lot of hard work."

"Oh nice, so do you guys have gliders as well?" Aang asked as Vind answer that as he says, "Yea, but we don't use a staff, we wear them on our backs."

Aang look at their back and saw no gliders as he said, "I don't see them."

"There are hidden in sight," Sora said to Aang but before she could say more as Crow said, "That's enough. We're are about to enter."

He said as the group walks in and sees everything and it was completely different than the Southern Air Temple as there were pipes with some of them leaking steam out, and elevators that shot a person up to the next level with ease.

As they walked around Aang looked at what had happened sadly as he was saddened at how these people had changed his old home. As Zorin lagged behind he noticed Crow didn't bat an eye torts Aang's sadness nor the result of the temple almost like he was silently enjoying the change it had undergone. "Hey is it just me or does Crow seem I don't know spiteful." Zorin asked quietly as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"It seems so and I feel its directed torts Aang and the elder Air Nomads who survived from genocide 100 years ago."**_ Zaruba said as he knew like Zorin some Air Nomads only took the orders protection but not many officially join choosing to detach from the world instead of take part of it.

"Wow!" Sokka cheered as he went to look at all the stuff as he was amazed by it all.

"Yeah my dad is the master mind behind this whole place." Teo said as Zorin noticed something odd about this place. "Everything is powered by hot air even pumps hot air outside to give us a lift when gliding." Teo said as a man was lifted up on an elevator which had a glider like umbrella above it.

"I see you noticed also." Marvelous said as Zorin swore he had seen some of this machinery before.

"Yeah I did." Zorin said as he saw Marvelous was on the same boat here.

"This place is unbelievable." Aang said as Teo smiled unaware that Aang didn't like it.

"Yeah its great isn't it." Teo said as this was home for him.

"No just unbelievable." Aang said as he began to walk to a particular bison spirit carving.

"Aang used to come here a long time ago I think he's a little shock that it's so different." Katara said as Crow scoffed at this.

"He should accept it this place was deserted left hanging open like a rotting womb it's only fair it goes through this change instead of being a relic of the past." Crow said as Zorin and Marvelous caught the tone he used as it appears he wasn't all that fond of the monks.

"I know it's so much better!" Sokka cheered as Zorin and Marvelous decided not to answer.

 _ **"Crow be nice Avatar Aang is here after all and this was his home."**_ Orva scolded as Crow walked away.

"Was, emphasis on was." Crow said as he stormed off. "It was his fault to begin with." Crow said silently as only Zorin and Marvelous heard him.

"Well looks like someone has a chip on their shoulder." Marvelous said as Zorin looked.

"Well Crow was a Makai Knight commonly associated with the Air Nomads so it's probably a major thing being among the last few airbenders." Zorin said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"No it's more than that just by looking at him he prefers the Temple the image of his ancestry like this."**_ Zaruba said as he swore some Air Nomads were weeping in their graves at how the younger Nomads want to forget their past.

"Master may we take our leave for now we wish to start our rounds make sure no Gates are about." Sora said as she wanted to check on Aang.

"Very well but be back in time for training." Crow said to the Priestess in training as Vind then followed Sora as Vind was the Knight in training among them.

(With Aang and Katara)

Aang and Katara arrived at the wall as Sora and Vind saw this as they took their leave from Crow for a bit as they saw how sad Aang was about the wall with pipes in it. "This is supposed to be the history of my people." Aang said as he saw this. "Why didn't they try and stop this the Monks or the Makai?" Aang asked as he understood the Makai but why the Monks. Katara put his hand on Aang's shoulder to comfort him but Aang then walked away to arrive at a Bison Fountain but the water was contaminated and tainted with a green sludge as the Bison mouth then released smoke from it causing Aang to yelp in shock.

"I'm sure some parts of the temple are the same." Katara said as Vind looked down sadly at Aang.

'Not for long I'm afraid.' Vind thought as he knew Aang is in for a world of hurt here.

(Later)

Crow was leading the group on the tour as Sora and Vind had rejoined them as part of their rounds as Crow made sure Aang stayed ten paces behind him using the Makai and Aang's friends as the meters for it. They soon arrived at a part of the temple that wasn't one bit ruined as Crow looked around as he noticed they hadn't started demolition here yet. "It's good to see one part of the temple that isn't ruined yet." Aang said as Crow moved.

"You say Ruined I say improved." Crow said as he passed Aang sending him a glare as Aang looked at the modern Airbender almost mishearing him.

"LOOK OUT!" A voice yelled out as everyone ducked just as the Airbending master statue Aang was looking at was hit by a wrecking ball creating a hole in the wall a big one as everyone was catching their breath from the dust in the air. Soon a man with a bald head missing eyebrows, hair around the bald spot, and a large beard moustache combo on his face as he looked very much like a scientist. "What the doodle? Don't you know to stay away from construction sights we need to make room for the bath house?" The man said as Aang was shocked by this but got angry a bit as well.

"Don't you know what you did!? You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid Bath house!" Aang yelled out as Crow looked.

"Finally I swear some of the people here have been reeking and I won't say names but it's a big guy in maintenance." Crow said as Aang then had enough of Crow and his students just looking the other way at the destruction of their shared culture.

"This whole place stinks!" Aang roared before, he airbended the crane with the wrecking ball off as Crow cursed at this as he glared. "And you three!" Aang yelled as he glared at Crow, Sora, and Vind who the later of two looked kind of guilty on this but wanted to stay neutral on it. "How can you just look the other way to all this! This is a sacred temple you three shouldn't let them treat it this way! You may not have been born then but I was and I saw it when the monks were around!" Aang yelled as Crow glared down at Aang.

"Yeah when they 'were,' around. Back when they were daisy smelling hippies who didn't realize their old ways of none violence would kill them all." Crow growled as now his real colors on the old Air Nomads was showing no doubt being triggered by Aang. "You saw the Southern Air Temple didn't you 'Avatar?!' It was nothing but dust, weeds, and corpses!" Crow glared surprising Aang at his response. "The monks were WRONG Avatar in their beliefs and in the end a majority of them were wiped out!" Crow glared as Aang glared.

"I didn't meant to vanish for 100 years!" Aang countered as Crow glared.

"Well too bad you did and we all learned the hard way a long time ago that our stagnant nomadic and monk way of life would not save us forever! In the end we had to adapt and fast I did but the old geezers who are basically on death beds still cling to their old beliefs!" Crow yelled back as clearly he had the skills of an Airbending master but not the enlightenment of one. "We had to adapt Avatar so as the Last Airbender you should adapt also otherwise you're just like this temple a relic of the past best forgotten to the winds of time." Crow yelled as Zorin then grabbed him.

"Ok Crow I don't know what your problem is exactly but calm down this isn't a good time to blow up." Zorin said as he saw Crow had a very deep hatred torts Aang spawned from ages as part of a dying nation.

Crow looks at him as he grabs Zorin's hand, and throws it down as he says, "I don't mean any disrespect, but this is none of your business."

The man looked worry at this as he knew Crow has a mystery part to him that sometime worries him as he saw Zorin and Crow stair down each other, and then Marvelous came walking up to him and said, "Sorry to bother but I would like to ask how all of this got started?"

The man blink and said, "Oh (clear throat) right, years ago, not 100 mind you, my people became refugees after a terrible flood."

That got the ice broken as Zorin and Crow step away from each other and didn't look at each other as they are keeping to themselves now, Aang turn his attention over to the old man as he went on as he gotten behind his son Teo and said, "My infant son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother."

The man sniffles his nose as he remember the dark time of his people, and his family but took a breath to calm himself as he went on saying, "I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere! Pictures of flying people who I learn from our friends who have been with us told they were Air Nomads!"

The man spread out his arms as he said, "But empty, nobody home. Then, I came across these fan-like contraptions!"

"Our gliders," Aang said as he held his staff as the man said, "Yes! Little, light flying machines! They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone will be on equal ground! So to speak. We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here."

Sokka and Katara were crying a bit at this as the man went on saying, "And then when monster or dark spirits came forth and attack us, Members of the order came to our Aid, and stay with us as me and many other build our home. As after all, isn't that what natural thing to do?"

"Maybe, but Nature knows where to stop," Aang said as Crow said to him, "But Nature also do what it wants, as all life does."

Zorin was about to say something but Teo's father spoken before he could as he said, "Now, now, there no need for that. As that may be true to say I suppose. Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us."

Teo's father shot up his head as he look over to the candles and saw the level of it as he said, "Look at the time!"

Teo's father points to the workers as he said "Come! The pulley system must be oiled before dark."

Sokka spoken up saying, "Wait, how can you tell the time from that thing? The notches all look the same."

"The candle will tell us. Watch." The man said as he pointed out the Candle as they pop four times as the Sokka said, "You put spark powder in the candle!"

"Four flashes. So it's exactly four hours past mid-day. Or, as I call it: four o'candle," the old man told lame joke that Sokka laugh at as the man went on saying, "If you like that, wait till you see my finger-safe knife sharpener."

The man holds up his left hand, revealing that three of the fingers are made of wood that acted like normal fingers as he removes them and said, "Only took me three tries to get it right."

The two student shiver at that as it seem to see a lot of that, and when the man gave Sokka his wooden fingers he freak out as he gasped.

The old man tap Sokka shoulder with his good hand as he said, "Follow me."

"I'll come along. Sora, Vind please watch over our guest," Crow said as the student bow and said, "We will."

Zorin don't know if he would trust him or not but he going to keep an eye out on him as he made a good excuses as he said, "I'll follow Sokka, just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid that could blow up. Marvelous watch Aang carefully."

"Again?" Marvelous said as last time he watch Aang, it didn't go so well, and then Teo roll up to Aang side as he wanted to cheer the guy up as he says, "Hey, Aang. I want to show you something."

(Later)

As Marvelous, Katara, Aang and Teo went down a dark hallway as Aang said, "I just can't get over it. There's not a single thing that's the same."

"I don't know about that. The temple might be different," Teo began to say, as he picks up a hermit crab from the ground and show it to Aang, Katara, and Marvelous and went on saying, "But the creatures that live here are probably direct descendants of the ones who lived here a long time ago."

Teo hand the one he pick up to Katara as she held it and marvelous pick up another one as he said, "These things are kind of cute, despite looking like the other crabs I used to eat."

If the hermit crap understood him or not, it went into its shell and it was shaking as marvelous give a look to it, and Doruba was laughing and keeping it to himself as Katara held the crab she has and said, "You're right. They're kind of keepers of the temple's origins."

Katara handed the hermit crab to Aang as took it while it walk into his hands and felt how fury and white they were as he remembers them from the past, he gave a smile as Katara was happy to see Aang smiling like that, with Teo said, "Besides, there's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all."

(Later at an Air temple vault)

"Hey it's just like the one in the other Air Temple." Katara said as Marvelous knocked on the wood.

"Still looks sturdy but something isn't right." Marvelous said quietly noticing what looked like grind marks on the ground like this door was open a lot.

"Only an Airbender can open it inside is completely untouched just like the monks left it." Theo said as Dora saw this as she kept her distance not wanting to disrespect Aang. "Always wondered what it was like in there." Theo said as Aang was skeptical.

"I'm surprised that jerk Crow didn't open it himself to let it be destroyed. I'm sorry but if it's the only thing left unchanged I want it to stay that way." Aang said as Sora looked feeling a bit offended at how Aang insulted her teacher.

"I completely understand I just wanted you to know it was here." Teo said as Aang nodded.

"Thanks." Aang said before they all took their leave.

(With Crow, Zorin, and Sokka)

Zorin was told not to firebend as he looked around the cave with Crow. "Crow seriously what's your beef with Aang you just met him today." Zorin said as he looked to Crow.

"It's none of your concern." Crow said harshly as he didn't want to talk about it.

"When you're clashing beliefs with my friend it became my concern." Zorin said as Crow glared but relented.

"I'm a master Airbender but I never got my tattoos not because I chose but the old Monks didn't feel I was ready." Crow said as he held a lantern of Fireflies. "I got angry of course but they told me to renounce my Makai Knight training that I realized they wanted to keep a dying culture alive. Their beliefs caused us to start dying out. Aang wasn't ready and we knew the War would start with us but instead of evacuating or taking the offensive we meditated till Sozin's comet and got burned for it. My grandfather was there a new Knight and he saw what our beliefs had caused." Crow said as he looked.

"What happened?" Zorin asked feeling there was more.

"The 2nd Avatar trained four apprentices in an element, Agni the Infernal, Evera the Ocean Queen, Terra the Titan, and finally Valefor the Sky Winds you already met one of them if rumors are true guess which one got out that day." Crow said as Zorin looked.

"Valefor Dark Ruler of the Skies or the Dark Sky King." Zorin said as Crow nodded.

"Yeah the Air nomads spilled blood awoken him luckily the seal on Agni held but Valefor left hunting from the skies devouring anything that catches its fancy." Crow said as he glared.

"My entire family has been shamed and exiled from the Monks their Spirits won't save them they're fate before and with a dead culture we need to adapt and change as Nomads go on the offensive and bring the counter attack." Crow said as he remembered how he stated cold and aloof but strict and blunt to students.

"The Avatar failed them so he needs to adaptor a changing world or just go and stay in the past likes relic." Crow said as he hated Aang because Aang was the catalyst for his bloodlines shame Air Nomads who haven't gained the tattoos for over 100 years. "I hate Aang because he's a reminder of those decrepit idiots in the order who won't move on and let the younger Air Benders decide their future." Crow said as he walked to a door he knew was important while Zorin listened.

"Those believe in change will change, and who don't will stay the same… Okay I think a bit of my uncle has been rubbing off on me… anyways you can't expect people to change when you wanted too, even the other way around, but your forgetting something else in this," Zorin said as Crow huff and said, "And that is?"

"He still a kid. I know what he did seem cowardly. He ran away and got himself frozen, but it's not his entire fault. The monk push the duty of being the Avatar on him early because they knew something bad was about to happen. He's a kid, he was afraid, and couldn't take it," Zorin said as Crow stop in place.

"I heard his side of the story, and I heard you, but neither of you two heard each other's… so until you want to hear his story… I want you to stay away from him, and keep to your duties and your mission… but don't force anything on him he's not ready to do, as I know he not ready for everything," Zorin said as it his duty to watch over Aang, but he also like a little brother he never had before. They may fight and argue, but he will always care for him as family.

Crow seem to having a moment to think before shaking his head and keep going until he reach the door, and not saying another word.

As Sokka and Teo's father caught up, as they came to a door way as the man started to say, "Cover your nose, and hold your breath."

The man said as he open up a small slot on the door as he and Sokka look through it as he said, "Okay ... so you brought me all the way down here to see an empty room."

Sokka saw the room was pitch black and empty but the man shut the slot as he said, "Wrong. It's filled to the brim with natural gas. Came across it my first time here. Unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at the time. Nearly blew my self and the whole place even more sky high! Thought my eyebrows would never grow back, as I used a special cream to help grow them back."

"You got any more of that cream, I would like to have both eyebrows back," Zorin said as he show him the area where his eyebrow was burn at as the man look to him and said, "Oh yes I do. I'll give you some once we get to my offices, but first there's a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time, we have gas leaks. And they're nearly impossible to find."

Sokka and Teo's father started to pinch and push the soft clay that blocks the cracks of the door as Sokka asked him, "So, this place is an explosion waiting to happen?"

"Yes, until I figure out how to locate something I can't see, hear, smell, or touch," The man said as Zorin said to himself, "I wonder if a priest from the order somewhere is able to figure out how to trace natural Gas."

"I would have ask the Air master priests, but we are still are on bad ground with each other," Crow said as he is worry about the natural gas as well as that stuff is poison as if a room is filled enough with it, can kill someone, even the fear of lighting a match stick is bad enough.

(At the cliffs area)

As Aang, marvelous, Katara, Teo, and the two trainees stood there as Katara had a glider in her hands as she looks down as Teo said, "The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you. Something even lighter than air. And that something takes over when you fly."

Katara's hand started shaking a bit, as she puts down her glider and looks up at the other people flying seeing them having a good time as she says nervously, "I've changed my mind. I think I was born without that something."

Teo started to laughs as he said, "Impossible! Everybody has it!" "Spirit," Aang said as everyone looks at Aang as Teo said, "What?"

"Spirit. That's the something you're talking about," Aang said as Teo and the Sora and Vind look up in the sky to what Aang said as Teo said to him, "Yeah, I suppose it is."

The trainee look back at Aang as they had a though, as there was something that Aang could teach to people as they never really thought of the something as 'spirit'.

Katara was soon holding her glider again as Tao asked, "Are you ready?"

"No!" Katara said but she jumps off anyways as she started screaming as she fall down wards, but eventually starts to fly straight and her screaming turns into laughing.

Teo fell after and started to fly and behind Katara as well, and soon Aang and the two trainees follow as well, as Aang opens his glider and flew as the two trainees' ropes open up from the back as bird like wings came forth as it seem their gliders are a part of their robes and using their air bending abilities to fly with Aang.

Katara keep laughing as she says, "I can't believe I'm flying!"

Aang went up beside her as he said to her, "Just make sure you keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug!"

Momo flew by, as he sees the bugs in the air; he started eating them like a snack.

"Teo was right about the air. All I had to do was trust it, let it carry me," Katara said as Aang looks ahead at Teo as he says, "Even though Teo's not an airbender, he really does have the spirit of one!"

Sora and Vind could not help but agree with Aang, as soon enough the four of them, or five if you include Momo, on edge with Katara still flying and enjoy the air.

Aang turns to Teo as the Trainee stood by and watch as Aang talks to the cripple boy and said, "I've been thinking. If you want to see what's in that room, I'd be happy to open the door for you."

The trainees were surprise by this and worry, and when Teo said, "Great!" They were getting a bad feeling about this.

Katara flew by as she says, "Wait! How do I land this thing? What if I land over a (started chocking on a bug) Bug! Bug! Ack that was a bug!"

(At Teo's father offices)

The man was looking through his thing and found a container that held the cream that help his eyebrow grow back as he said, "Here it is."

He hand the cream to Zorin as he says, "Apply it once a day, every day until you see some hair growing out. If you want a thickness to them, just keep apply it to the area of your eyebrow and keep letting it grow out."

"Thank you," Zorin said as he open up the container and use his pinky finger to dip some cream on it and spread it over his burnt eyebrow area.

Meanwhile Crow was looking out the window for the moment as he seem to be deep in thought, while Sokka was looking at stuff and grab a piece of paper which started a chain reaction of other things fall down onto him as the man turn to him and says, "I said don't touch anything!"

He came over to him and help pick things up. As he saw the small balloon experiment that Sokka pick up with an Egg rolling out of it and crack open as he says, "Oh, don't worry. That experiment's old, and that egg was just part of last week's lunch."

Sokka took a sniff as did everyone else as Sokka said while cover his nose up, "Ugh! Week old egg smell!"

"Quick, find that egg!" The man said as Crow sighed as he face palm to this as it seem he face the same thing as Zorin does, idiotic people as he says, "I hate when he does this."

"I get the feeling. If it's not Aang, it's someone else in the group and the only ones I can count on is the lemur, the bison, and marvelous," Zorin said as Crow walk up and looks around and said, "Let hurry and find that egg, before it stinks up the room."

"I can already smell it." Zorin said as he was royally going to hate this Egg Smell.

(Back with the GAang)

The group was walking back to the door before Sora walked up to Aang. "Aang." Sora began as she looked to Aang. "I'm sorry for what Crow said before he's strict and blunt but not normally like this." Sora began as Aang looked. "I know this place and with all that changed about it I know it's off setting seeing as it's the ancestral home of the Air Benders but... I'd rather have it look like this then look like old ruins similar to a rotting wound." Sora said surprising Aang.

"But why?" Aang asked as Sora looked.

"Vind, Crow, and I had seen the other Temples and how empty and lifeless they were. It hurt you know it hurt seeing that we were among the few Airbenders left and I didn't like it. Vind and Crow were the only family we really had left after our parents kicked the bucket do to the Horrors." Sora said as she looked but seeing all these people here living and thriving I'm just happy to see this place alive after so long." Sora explained as Aang looked to Sora and Vind.

"Yeah Crow can be a jerk but he means well just wants us to be strong enough to make it on our own without his aid." Vind said as Aang laughed a bit.

"You two make it sound like he's your older brother." Aang said as Sora looked.

"Because he is our older brother." Sora said surprising Aang as he basically insulted Crow in front of his siblings who had a great deal of respect for him a while ago.

"Oh..." Aang said as he now felt guilty for that.

"Don't worry the family resemblance is hard to see sometimes." Vind joked as they soon arrived at the door.

"I can't believe I'm about to see what's inside." Teo said as Aang then smiled to Sora.

"Sora, Vind would one of you like to do the honors?" Aang asked as Sora and Vind then smiled and nodded.

"Ok then heads I do it tails you do it." Vind said as he held a coin. Soon he flipped the coin as the two waited for a bit before it came down and it was tails.

"Ok my turn!" Sora cheered as she then got into the stance. Soon she sent air into the two holes on the door soon began to get unlocked by Sora's Airbending as Aang smiled at this act.

(Back with Sokka, Crow, and Zorin)

"How can something so small you can't even see make such a big stink?!" Sokka called as that's when it hit all four of them.

"Wait you don't think?" Zorin asked wondering why none of them thought of that before.

"Of course that's the solution to our problem!" The scientist said as Sokka and Crow got it as well.

"Yeah if we put a whole mess of Rotten Eggs in the cellar where the Gas seeps up!" Sokka began as the scientist then spoke.

"The gas will mix with the smell of rotten eggs!" The scientist as Zorin then spoke.

"Then if there's a leak!" Zorin said as it was coming together.

"We just follow the smell of Rotten Eggs to the hole where the gas escapes and plug it up!" Crow said as it all came together.

"You guys are geniuses!" They all yelled to each other as they now had the solution to the rotting Egg Problem.

Soon the bell began to ring as Zorin and Crow looked to the bell with Sokka. "Something's wrong I've got to go." The scientist said as Crow looked at it never seeing that bell ring before ever.

"I'll go investigate." Crow said as he got up but the scientist spoke.

"No it's not a Dark Spirit mind you so I shall handle it." The Scientist said as Zorin saw him leave.

"You aren't going to let him handle it are you?" Zorin asked as Crow looked.

"Hell no." Crow said before Orva looked.

 _ **"Then follow him before we miss it!"**_ Orva called as Crow then began to run with Zorin close behind to catch up to the scientist.

(Back with Aang, Vind, Teo, Sora, Marvelous, and Katara)

As the huge doors open, the group walk in and their eyes widen as the trainee thought Teo's father may have gotten in already and change it up, but what they saw goes beyond that.

Katara gasp and marvelous looked disturbed, and Aang was in shock as what he sees inside the vault there machine of the fire nation to torture beds, weapons, and a war balloon with a huge fire symbol on it as Aang said, "This is a nightmare."

"You don't understand!" Teo's father said as he came running up as he saw the group there as Sokka, Zorin, and Crow came up and see with Aang pointed and accused Teo's father as he said, "[You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!"

Zorin and Crow looked inside and could not believe their eyes, with Zorin he could not believe the fire nation influences have reach here as well, Crow is just upset, the man he protect, watch over along with everyone that living in the northern temple… is making weapon to a nation that destroyed his.

"You make weapons for the Fire Nation?!" Sokka said angrily at the man as he thought he was one of the good guys.

"Explain all this! Now!" Teo said to his father, as he man looked conflicted as felt a wind blowing as Aang and the two trainees felt it and they knew it was air bending but none of them were doing it, as they turn to Crow.

Crow was angry… no not angry raging beyond reason as he turn to the man and he said, "What is the meaning of this… Shotaro!"

(Teo's father is listed as minor and did have a name, so going with this)

Shotaro sweated as it seem Crow was about to attack him as Zorin walks up to him and said, "When did this happen?"

Shotaro look down sadden as he said, "A year after we came here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. Teo was too young to remember this. They were going to destroy everything! Burn it to the ground! I pleaded with them, I begged them to spare us! They asked what I had to offer. I offered ... my services."

"So you let them walk all over you while you make weapons for them," Marvelous said as he hated for people doing this, and would kick anyone's ass for doing so as Shotaro got on his knees and says, "You must understand. I did this for Teo and everyone else. I not fighter or bender or anyone else that came here, I didn't have any other choice."

Teo hearing what his father was saying… but he could face him as Shotaro drop his head in depress, with Crow ball his hand tightly as he started to walk down the halls and went out of site, and then an angry shout was heard follow by the sound of a sword enhance by air bending cut through and destroy something.

Sora and Vind looked worry as he went after their brother/teacher and hope he'll calm down soon.

(Later)

As Shotaro was messing with his small hot air balloon model as she stick a candle in it and let it float up in the air and then a door opens as Aang, Zorin, Teo and surprisingly Crow standing in the doorway.

Aang looked at Shotaro and said, "When are they coming?"

"Soon," Shotaro said as Candle on the side wall pops once as he went on saying, "Very soon."

"You can't give them more weapons. This need to stop," Zorin said to Shotaro as he said to him, "If I don't give them what they want, they will destroy this place!"

The hot air balloon model came down burning as Shotaro pull out a cloth to put out the fire until Zorin drew his hand as the fire died down faster than Shotaro could reach it as Teo said, "How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?"

"I need some time to think." Shotaro said as he had to figure out what to do. But he didn't have the time as soon the bell rung as Zorin looked at it knowing it wasn't a good sign. "You need to leave go!" He called as Zorin looked.

"We're not leaving." Teo said as Zorin looked as he knew it would be a better idea.

"Then hide quickly!" He called as he pushed the four to a hiding spot and once they were hidden Shotaro pulled a rope opening a hatch with steam coming out and from it a Fire Nation Upper Brass came up.

"You know better to keep me waiting, give me what you owe us so I can be on my way." He snapped as he didn't like being here more then he needed to be. Shotaro looked down in shame as Crow saw this as he clenched his fist in anger but kept his cool for now. "Well, is there a problem?" The Fire Nation officer or noble asked as Shotaro fixed himself.

"No right this way." He gestured as Shotaro was tempted to act but Aang did so for them as Aang jumped in and airbended the door shut and landed on a large item he knocked down.

"The deal is off!" Aang growled as he glared at the Fire Nation soldier.

"The avatar." The man said before another burst of air came in followed by the Green Flames as Zorin and Crow also jumped in outnumbering the Noble. "The Golden Spirit? Wait and an Airbender?" He asked as shocked as Crow glared at the man. Crow of course was lucky here since Zorin knew this guy wasn't very high up and even if he was the Makai was very good in covering the Airbenders tracks so who would believe this guy if he told them there were other Airbenders who survived the purges.

"Aang, Zorin, Crow don't get involved!" Shotaro tried to calm things down but with Crow exposing himself like this he put himself and his younger siblings in grave danger.

"If I don't get what I came for the Fire Nation will burn this place to rubble." The man said as Crow glared at the man.

"Get out of my temple!" Crow yelled as he then sent a burst of air at the Fire Nation member as Aang glared.

"Get out of here!" Aang continued firing his own air as the man was hit twice by two different air attacks. "You're leaving empty handed!" Aang glared as Crow glared at the man.

"Then the destruction of this temple will be on your head! Plus not many can say they found an Airbender who survived Sozin's Commit." The man said as Crow then laughed.

"And who would believe you?" Crow countered as he smirked at the man who was surprised. "And airbender hasn't been seen in over 100 years save for the Avatar people will just say your mad, crazy, or just crying Wolf Bat. In other words it's your word against everyone else's both enemies and allies." Crow said as the man saw he was right unless he can bring them in alive they had no proof of other Airbenders besides the Avatar.

"This isn't over." He said as he left and Crow then airbended the door shut as he then sighed.

"So... I guess we're going to war then?" Zorin asked as Crow growled.

"It gets worse the conflict may attract Valefor if reports of it being nearby are true and since it can create storm clouds to conceal itself in darkness like it was night there's no telling what could happen." Crow said as Zorin looked.

"Then we'll cut it down then if Valefor appears." Zorin said as he knew Crow's family line and Valefor had a long overdue score to settle here.

"Come we need to tell the others." Zorin said as they needed to be aware of what was going on.

"Yeah... I'm not forcing Sora and Vind to run from this place. I promised them that much." Crow said as he may not agree with his ancestor's beliefs he still felt his siblings deserved to choose for themselves and live in their ancestral home.

(Later outside)

As Teo, The GAang, and the Makai air bending trio stood on a bridge area where they would have some privacy to come up with a plan as Teo started to say, "This is bad."

"Very bad," Sokka said after wards as Katara said, "What are we going to do? How can we possibly keep them all away?"

"I'll tell you how. We have something they don't," Aang said as he points to the sky and went on saying, "Air power. We control the sky. That's something the Fire Nation can't do. We can win!"

"I want to help," Shotaro said as he appears at the door behind the group as they look to him and Crow said, "Have done enough already?"

"Hey Bird boy! Take it easy on the guy alright," Marvelous said as he is just annoyed by Crow attitude as Shotaro said, "its fine. He is within his rights to say that… as I know I done many wrong thing when I thought it was for a good reason but it turns out it wasn't… I would like to make up for my mistake and help all of you."

The group was silent as Aang step up to him and said, "Good, we'll need all the help we can get." Teo smile at this as he knew his father will do something good this time.

(Later)

Back at Shotaro's offices as mostly the teenagers and kids that ride glider was present and was made aware of what is happen, as they decided to stand and fight as the temple is their home, and they are not going to leave it.

With Shotaro presented a new hot air balloon model as he said, "We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka. This boy's a genius!"

Sokka smile as, he wave his hand a bit as he said, "Thank you. You're a genius!"

"Thank you!" Shotaro said with almost everyone exchange un-amused glances to each other at Sokka and Shotaro personalities.

Sokka held the model balloon as he puts the candle in it as he says, "See, the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it air-borne, but once it did, it just kept going."

The balloon went up as Sokka held a string to hold it in place as it did went up, and pull it back down as he went on saying, "You could put a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air?"

"Ugh, if only we knew" Katara said as she, Aang, Teo, Sora, Vind, and marvelous laugh at this, as the pirate just fell over laughing and Crow chop both of his siblings head to stop them from laughing while they rub their head as they said, "Ow!"

Sokka made slight adjustment to the balloon as he put a hole in the top and added a cap with a string attach to it as he says, "A lid is actually the answer. If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon."

Everyone had a look in their eye as they thought, 'That is Genius', as Katara said what came to her mind, "Huh, that's actually pretty smart."

"Okay, we've got four kinds of bombs: smoke, slime, fire, and ..." Sokka said, as he tries to think what that last bomb again as Shotaro said to him, "Stink! Never underestimate the power of stink!"

The trainee stick their tongues like they were disgusted by that thought before laughing silently as they thought what the fire nation reactions would be when they get a whiff of that stuff.

Zorin steps up as he help up a ball thing with a cork said, "I also came up with a plan that may help. I made adjustment smoke containers that gliders use for smoke signal and smoke art. They are filled with a slightly heavier smoke that would fall down than keep to skies, with this can create a smoke screen that once they hit ground, they will go about 5 feet up, which will cover the fire nation view by 70 percent of the field, they will try to advance on, with this if they don't fall off the side, they will get stuck in land traps as well that will be hidden by the cover smoke after that they can be bombed upon from the skies."

(Time skip)

It's been a few days sense Aang and Crow kicked, the high rank Fire commander, out of the temple as everyone help made bombs, lay down traps, and prepare their gliders for battle.

As Sora looking over a ledge a she felt the heat rising from down below, and hears the matching sound the fire nation troops coming up as she announce loudly, "They're coming!"

Teo look up at Katara as he ask, "Are we ready?" "Yes. But where's Sokka with the war balloon?" Katara said as she worried about that as she thought they would have been out by now.

Aang was sitting on Appa head as the sky bison stood by, with Aang jumping off his head and landed beside Katara as he said, "We'll have to start without it."

All the glide riders were ready with Aang holding out his glider as he was about to lead everyone as they would follow. Teo give a thumbs up to the person next to him.

Aang look ready and he ran out and flew in the sky, with Katara pushing Teo's wheel chair as his glider became airborne, and the other glider follow after as well.

AS everyone cheer them on as they were about to fight again the fire nation as they came up with spears in hand.

The battle began as the gliders dropped slime and smoke bombs onto the Fire Nation Troops as they went off without a hitch. "Take them out of the sky now!" A soldier called before they were hit by what looked like blow darts which knocked them out.

Sora and Theo were wearing there glider packs as it looked kind of unstable but still workable as they flew around and hit the Soldiers shooting needles laced with a paralysis agent to paralyze parts of their body. "Way to go!" Aang called as that was some real Monk work disarm an opponent without harm.

Aang then air bended his air scooter and began to ride on it above the soldier knocking the snow onto them as Sora and Theo smiled. "Nice trick Aang!" Sora called as she flew by.

"Let's show you how we modern Air Benders do that trick!" Theo called as he first made sure the soldiers above were blinded as he used the new smoke bomb Zorin gave them. Theo then made his own Air Scooter as he buried the soldiers in snow before he made an upward turn and then jumped off his air scooter hoisting it into the air. He then did a back flip and kicked the Airscooter at the Soldiers above just as Aang passed by making it look like he did it as the Air Scooter became an offensive weapon as it hit the Soldiers dead on knocking them back with more snow going onto them.

"Wow I never thought of doing that!?" Aang called as Sora flew by.

"Crow taught it to us. He may not be a recognized master but he's still a great teacher!" Sora called as Aang had to learn that someday.

"We got them on the run we need more slime!" Aang said as an avalanche began as the soldiers got out of the way. The Gliders got more smile as they grabbed them from Katara and Momo on Appa as Zorin, Crow, and Marvelous saw the whole thing.

(With the Knights)

"You aren't going to lecture them on participating?" Zorin asked as Crow looked confused.

"What my students took part in a battle against the Fire Nation, I would never teach them such a thing. Well as long as no one was killed or any blood was spilled I suppose I could let them off with a warning." Crow said feigning being unaware but Zorin and Marvelous got the message.

"We didn't see anything." Marvelous said as Orva chuckled.

 _ **"That's Crow for you a jerk but even he has a heart."**_ Orva said as Doruba chuckled.

 _ **"What a troublesome Knight."**_ Doruba said as he found it enjoyable.

(With Katara and Appa)

After Katara gave another set to the gliders harpoon soon fired as Katara cried out in shock as she had Appa avoid them fast. Soon from the mountain side Tanks began to climb up as they all had the Fire Nation symbol on them as everyone was shocked at this.

(With The Knights)

"Oh boy." Zorin said as Marvelous was also shocked.

"You know what those things are?" Crow asked as Marvelous nodded.

"Yeah those are unstoppable in most cases you can't flip them over and you can't get them off the mountain side, the only sure way to do it is by plugging up the holes where the fire comes in or stacking them on each other and that's only as an Earth Bender." Zorin said as Crow looked closely.

"But what about a Water Bender?" Crow asked as he saw Aang flip them over and the center flipped over so they can keep going. "I think I have a basic on how it works, I remember Shotaro tinkering with a counter balancing system best part is it involves water and that's under the assumption you guys have a water bender with you." Crow said as Zorin smirked.

"You know about Katara didn't you?" Zorin said as he then got Zaruba read to contact Katara.

"Yeah I did." Crow said as Zorin had left a communication Made tool with Appa.

(With Katara)

"Katara! Can you hear me it's me Zorin?!" Zorin's voice was heard as Momo grabbed the Madou tool and saw a light on it flash as it had holes where Zorin's voice was coming from.

"Zorin?" Katara asked as she looked as she and Teo were trying to get closer to the tanks.

"Listen to me we need to screw up their counter balancing with Water Bending can you do something like that?" Zorin asked as Katara smiled.

"Already on it!" Katara said as Zorin smiled.

"Way to take initiative." Zorin praised as she flew in torts the tanks as she then got on Teo's glider chair.

(With Aang)

Aang was air bending fire balls away from him from the tanks as Teo flew by with Katara as Katara then jumped off and got into her stance. Katara then sent a cold breath made from her Water Bending to a tank topping it before she raised her hands and body up causing the counter balancing system to burst.

Katara did the same but flipped a Tank to its side first as it looked like the two were winning. But Aang then began bashing Fireballs away as they quickly saw they were outnumbered and outgunned. Soon Appa landed before them and roared before he used his horns to flip two tanks to their sides as Aang and Katara quickly got on the Bison's saddle and flew back to the temple.

(At the Temple)

Once the two landed Katara and Aang were met with the Knights and Teo. "We're out of bombs!" Teo called as things were starting to turn for the worst.

"Things are getting bad!" Zorin said as he saw they needed that air balloon now.

 _ **"And it's getting worse I sense a large mass of Inga awakening nearby four guesses who it is and the first two don't count."**_ Zaruba said as Marvelous looked.

"Valefor." Marvelous said as the Bird like Horror of Air was awakening.

"Any ideas?!" Crow asked as Katara and Aang heard this as they needed to stop that Horror after finishing this fight.

"We need Sokka and that war balloon!" Katara called as she wondered where the heck Sokka was when they needed him.

Suddenly out from the side of the ledge as the war balloon came forth carrying 3 bag with gallons of slime in them.

As the War Balloon flew over the fire nation troop as they keep advancing forward as Sokka saw this and asked, "Hey, why aren't they shooting at us?"

"The insignia!" Shotaro pointed out the Fire Nation insignia as he went on saying, "They think we're on their side."

Sokka give a smile and pull out his jaw bone knife as he says, "Then I guess they won't see this coming."

Sokka cut the ropes to the bombs, as Shotaro said, "Bombs away!"

The Bomb fall down onto the fire nation soldiers as like he said, they never saw it coming as when the 3 huge bag of slime drop, they flooded the soldiers in it.

As the fire nation soldiers keep advancing as Sokka wanted to cut another until he relies there were none left as he says, "Oh no, that was the last one."

Shotaro started to smell something as he said, "Wait a second. You smell that?"

Sokka smells it too as he look out over the edge as he says, "Rotten eggs!"

The war balloon flew over a large crevice in the ground below as Sokka pointed it out and said, "There! That's where the gas is escaping."

Sokka soon had an idea that was crazy it might work as he grab a metal rod, knock away the connectors that keep the fire engine to the war balloon, and stick the rod under it wanted to tip it out as Shotaro said, "What are you doing? That's our fuel source."

"It's the only bomb we've got," Sokka said and with no other choice as Shotaro agree, as he help out Sokka a bit as they tip out the fire engine and let it fall into the Crevice as it drop down and bounce off the walls, after a moment the lower part of the mountain that holding up the Northern temple blew up blowing off any fire nation tanks and troops.

(Back at the temple)

As they felt the explosion as they hand on and hope the temple doesn't fall apart, as Crow said, "What the hell did they just do?"

Zorin stood up as he said, "Found a leak maybe and blew it along with part of the mountain,"

Aang looks from the ledge and saw what's left of the fire nation soldiers as they were running away, as he said, "Look! They're retreating!"

"We're going down!" Sokka screaming loudly as Zorin eyes widen as he call out, "Aang!"

"I'm on it!" Aang said as he over out with his gliding popping out from his staff and flew over to the two.

As Aang flew fast to the war Balloon as it was falling down, something was coming as a dark cloud rush in and cover the while as Crow and Zorin, and everyone else seeing this as fire bending knight said, "Oh no."

Thunder crackle with the sound of a monstrous roar is heard as Everyone around hears it as Crow show his teeth as he turn to his siblings and said, "Get the people the safety, and activate the barrier. Go now!"

Sora and Theo nodded as they gather the people and get them inside along with the glide riders.

Zorin pull his sword out as did Crow, Marvelous had his ready as well, as he may have his hop style to reach the air but can only go a certain distant with it but keep ready as it was on ether Crow or Zorin to take out the horror.

(Aang)

Aang reach the war Balloon as Sokka attach a rope to his boomerang and spin it around as he said to Shotaro, "Hold on!"

Sokka throw it at Aang was he started to fly up with the rope wing around his foot with the boomerang help tied it down nicely as Aang flew up and fast as much as he could as Sokka and Shotaro grab on and flew up in the air.

Suddenly the horror came out of nowhere as it flew up behind them, as when Sokka saw it his eyes widen and let out a high pitch sound.

Aang was worry as he sees that thing is a horror, and knew who it was as it his past life 2nd student now turn into a horror, and it's as big and long as Evera, but with feather wings on its back and head than fins and gills, as lighting strike across the skies lighting up around the horror to show an gray feathers, sharp talons and long feather wings, as this horror looks like a mix of a bird and a serpent creature. This was Valefor in all of its true horrifying form.

Aang keep flying the best he could but with people hanging onto him he was going slower than normal as he did reach the top cliff area but it trying to get back to the temple before it's too late.

The horror seem to flying around the sky until it started to circle around before it reach the temple area as Zorin looks at the horror's behavior as he said, "Its circling around."

"It's making circling around it pray like any bird that sees its meal, as Zorin saw the horror was circling around Aang and the other two, Zorin jump over the edge as Katara said, "Zorin!"

As Zorin drop he calls out, "Gouten!"

When Zorin drop down, a flash of light is seen and with the sound of a horse, shooting up and forward kicking up the snow as it charged out and rush to Aang, Sokka, and Shotaro.

AS Crow knew what he doing, he did a running jump off the edge as he falls down before he shot back up in the air with black feather wing on his back pop out and flew out following Zorin in order to help him against the horror.

Aang keep focus as he said, "Come on… just a bit… further!" he was struggling as carrying Sokka and Shotaro is wearing him down fast as he wasn't mean to held this much weight while airborne this long as the horror roar out more, Sokka saw the horror coming at them

Soon Gouten hit the Horror dead on as Gouten knocked the Horror away before vanishing as Zorin jumped off in time and used his fire bending to grab the ledge. Once Zorin had a grip he landed on a pile of snow and glared at the Horror as it began to get its bearings once more.

 _ **"Valefor the Dark Sky King. Its talons and feathers as sharp as winds cutting through the mountains and grounds and its armor thought light is very difficult to breach."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin glared at the Horror.

"If only I could use that same power from Garo Typhoon but for Air." Zorin said as he looked at his hands as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"You'll have to make due."**_ Zaruba said as the Horror then flew up as Zorin then jumped to a more open spot below him on the mountain and saw Valefor flying about as it screeched out as it circled Zorin's area. I then fired its feathers at Zorin which were quickly replaced by new ones as Zorin dodged and avoided the attacks but what he didn't see was a second set of those feathers flying at him.

"Shit!" Zorin cursed but then Crow came in and slashed those feathers away with ease. "Crow." Zorin said as Crow looked to Zorin.

"First thing you should know Zorin, when it comes to Horrors who specialize with flight I'm your best Knight for the job." Crow said as Orva smiled.

 _ **"Of course because only the Phantom Knight Crow rules the skies."**_ Orva said as Crow then had his Makai Ken ready to use. HE then cut open an energy circle above himself when he then had brought his sword down with his free hand in a two finger hand sign as the summoning gate lowered and soon Crow was encased in a dark blue almost black armor that had his silver eyes as the head fins seemed movable. This was the Phantom Knight Crow as he swung his sword a bit slashing through more feathers before his symbol appeared behind him in a flurry of black feathers.

 **CROW**

Valefor screeched out once more as he then flung his feathers at Crow who slashed through them with ease as he then looked to Zorin. "I'll try to ground this thing cover me!" Crow said as Zorin nodded as Crow's head fins then lowered to turn the wolf motif into a Crow motif before from his back wings sprouted out and thus Crow took to the sky after Valefor as Zorin was shocked as was Aang.

(With Aang)

"He never told me he could fly without bending." Aang said as he saw Crow fly by torts Valefor.

 _ **"Of course Crow's armor did originate from the Air Nomads so of course it could fly."**_ Doruba said as Marvelous saw Crow fly through the sky.

(With Crow vs Valefor)

Crow flew straight at Valefor who he then began slashing at as Valefor tried to cut through and stab Crow with his talons but the attacks missed or barely grazed the armor as Crow flew back and flew around Valefor before slashing at him. Valefor then dived down to see if Crow would play chicken as when he did Zorin was there as Zorin then cut his own energy circle becoming Garo.

Garo roared as he then used the Garoken and slashed at Valefor nailing him in the eye as Crow saw this when Garo looked to Valefor. "Hurry give me a lift!" Garo called out as Crow nodded and flew down and soon Garo jumped on and was standing on Crow's back as the Knights flew through the sky and continued the battle with Valefor.

Garo slashed at Valefor from the side before Crow flew upward and Garo jumped off and landed on Valefor's back. The Black feathers shot up like spikes as Garo slashed them away and did damaged to Valefor's body directly as Valefor was getting quiet angry.

 **"Be gone Makai Knight!"** Valefor roared out as he then released a burst of black air as Garo was knocked off but luckily Crow caught him in time as Garo then swung back torts Valefor who then stopped and grabbed Garo in its talons causing him to cry out in pain as he was then slammed into the mountain side. Valefor then took Garo and in his talon moved him to his beak and tossed Garo around as Garo then hit a ruined spot of sorts where he landed hard as Garo cried out in pain just as feathers flew at him stabbing him in the shoulder as this plus the possible busted ribs caused blood to come out of Garo's fangs.

"Garo!" Crow called as he then flew at Valefor who then flew at Garo but Crow stopped his fight as Valefor glared. **"Don't interfere Makai Knight my business is with Garo the one my old teacher entrusted Ravaa's fragment to."** Valefor said as he grabbed Crow in his talons before tossing him. Valefor then flew at Garo and landed on the ground causing dust to pick up but thanks to Crow's distraction Garo was free of the black feather stabbed into him.

Garo was on his last legs as Crow was fast and [powerful as parts of the Golden Armor burst out showing Zorin under the armor of Garo was hurt. **"Time to die Golden Knight."** Valefor roared out as Garo glared.

"I may fall... but not like this when I fall it's so another can pick up my sword. So Valefor I won't fall!" Garo roared out as like the winds that blow his era will not stop till his winds stop blowing as soon air began to condense around Garo as its eyes glowed before Zorin was once more dragged into Garo's inner world.

(Garo's inner world)

Zorin looked around as he was shocked to see himself back here. "Again?" Zorin asked as he looked around before he hear to beings landed as he looked and saw only Leon, Kouga, Gouki, Raiko, and Ryuga here. "Kouga, Leon, Gouki, Ryuga." Zorin greeted as he then bowed to them.

"We meet again young Garo." Gouki said as Ryuga nodded.

"Yeah and by the looks of it you once more need a hand." Ryuga said as Zorin blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry." Zorin said as Leon chuckled.

"Don't worry what you need is some wings luckily we all had needed that hence why we are here." Leon said as Raiko nodded.

"Yes we are the ones who flew the most unlike Raiga." Raiko said as that was true.

"Accept our wings and our winds Garo of your era and soar high as a Knight of the Wind." Kouga said as Zorin nodded as he was ready.

(Real world)

The air soon became a tornado before as Valefor was flung back in sock as soon Garo flew upward as it seemed he was covered in a set of wings, a black cloak, and two large scarves with large rings on them before from it Garo emerged once more as he bow had a cape wrapped around his waist that was pitch black as it looked similar to tail feathers, on his back were two large wings as accompanying them were two large scarves as even the armor's physical form had changed as the arms now had what looked like funnels for wind blades as the Garoken had formed into a large form on its back as Garo even had funnels across its body for air and wind attacks and weapons.

*Insert Knight of the Wind by Crush 40

Garo released the air and winds from his vents before they burst out with green fires which gathered and in turn form the new Symbol for this new form of Garo.

 **KNIGHT OF THE WIND**

 **GARO TEMPEST**

Aang and the others look up at Garo and were amazed to the site of Garo's new form with wings and a huge sword on its back.

Crow watch where he was thrown at as he watch and see what is about to happen, as Valefor roar out before flying fast at Garo and shot feathers at him.

At that moment Garo was zooming in the air as he pass each feather that was shot at him, winds blow from Garo vents as they were looking like a green color energy which form into a blade as when Garo flew by them, the wing blade cut into them with ease and destroyed them.

If someone would blink they would have miss the much of the fight as Garo came at Valefor's face and punch it hard before thrusting forth with his new form Air bending powers, as Valefor not only had a bruise face but a cut up one as Garo pass by it.

Valefor shot more feathers at Garo as they seem to be different than the last ones as they started to follow Garo within the air.

AS Garo flew at supersonic speed in the storm clouds before stopping and turn around to face the feather coming at him, as Garo raise his arms and wave them around as the vent form his body shot out more green color wind as they started to gather together and form a sphere like Aang's, Sora's, and Theo's air ball scooter, as he taking a page out of the trainees' book as Garo kick the ball of air and wind at the feathers as they were destroy upon contract.

The ball shoot through the clouds as it went at Valefor as it hit the horror dead on, as it cry out, as it try to back away, suddenly two rings on Garo scares hook onto parts of Valefor's wings and pull it in closer to the ball, as Garo came out and slam both of its feet into the ball itself to push it in further as Valefor cry out before the ball exploded, shooting Garo back and Valefor fallen to the ground as it impacted hard.

The GAang and everyone else cheered out for Garo as he was beating the horror.

Valefor stood back up trying to recover from that last blow as the horror's being had blood coming out from it, as it look up at Garo as the horror sees him, shot more and more feather than before as Garo raise his sword and slash them away before throwing down at Valefor's wing and pin it in the ground as it cry out in more pain.

Garo see it was find to finish this as he take the large blade form of Garoken on his back and held it up as he took a breath and release it in a low growl as the sword glow in wind energy as Garo thrust forward as the wing blade stab into Valefor, as Garo keep going as it he give a battle cry as when he reach Valefor and stab his sword deep within the horror, until it reach the guard.

Valefor cry out giving it last breath say, **"This can… not be. I was su-pposed to… kill Garo and t-take the fragment of Raav-va."**

"You under underestimate one thing Valefor… I won't be defeated by a horror as… I am Garo, The golden knight!" Garo cry out in pride.

As Valefor roar out one last time as its entire being glow into a light before it bursting with it as the wind energy shot up from the area and blow away the dark storm clouds.

The dark clouds vanish, as the sun shine once more in the clear skies. As Garo stood there in the snow still in his form, as Crow without his armor came gilding down on his wings to Garo, as when he landed Garo armor vanish in a bright light before leaving a blooded and worn down Zorin in place as he could not stand anymore began to fell forward, as Crow grab him before he fall.

Crow was in a bad shape himself but Zorin was looking like he would need some healing and now.

(Later)

Zorin laying down as Katara gotten to work as she focus her chi as he water in her hand glow and held close to Zorin's wounds as they started to heal up.

"How you feel?" Katara asked as Zorin looked.

"Like I got hit by a Rhino and Appa." Zorin said as Appa moaned out as they were all gathered in the courtyard area as Crow looked at the GAang as Sora and Theo looked to Crow who was staying to the side as the sun was setting on this day.

"Don't worry you'll be better in no time." Katara said as Zorin just gave a weak thumbs up. "I'm going to take a nap forever." Zorin said as he then began to snore as he was tired, exhausted and in need of a vacation.

Sora and Vind looked to Crow before they took his hands surprising him as they brought their teacher/elder brother to Aang, Teo, and Shotaro as they gave their brother the look. "Well?" Sora began asked as she expected her brother to respond to them.

"I'll start then I'm actually glad you all live here now I realize it's like the hermit crab maybe you weren't born here but you found this empty shell and made it your own and now you protect each other." Aang said as he smiled to Teo and Shotaro as he held the Hermit Crab in question.

"That means a lot coming from you." Teo said as Aang then turned to Crow.

"And Crow... I didn't want to accept it and a part me still doesn't but you were right but I remember what Zorin told me before if I didn't run I would have died with the other Airbenders and I wouldn't have met all these amazing people and made such lifelong friends." Aang said as Crow didn't show it but he was surprised by it and how mature Aang was being in all of this. Even Zorin himself was surprised at how mature Aang was being about this entire thing.

"Well I can't exactly forgive you or like you." Crow began as they were now going back to square 1. "But... I can tolerate you now, Aang." Crow said calling Aang by his name instead of his title.

"I guess that's ok." Aang said before he remembered something. "Oh here." Aang said as he passed something to Crow who looked at it as it was a scroll. Before we took on the Fire Nation I made this, it's a signed and approved paper from an Airbending Master for you to get your arrows." Aang said as Crow was shocked. "And seeing as it came from the Avatar its worth more then what a bunch of old geezers would say." Aang said as Crow as shocked by it all.

"I... thank you." Crow said before he passed to Aang his own scroll. "It's, a few scrolls on some of the newer Airbending style and forms the Air Strike is one of them, you should learn and study it when you have free time." Crow said as Aang nodded to his fellow Airbenders.

"You were right about air power though Aang, as long as we control the skies the Fire Nation won't know what hit them!" Sokka called as Crow noticed something wasn't right.

"Great you did remember to destroy the balloon right?" Crow asked as Zorin looked.

"I figured it was destroyed during that huge fight with Valefor." Sokka said as Orva looked.

 _ **"I hope your right."**_ Orva said knowing that if that balloon was still there then they would all be in trouble for it somehow.

(Meanwhile in the woods)

The Fire Nation troops found the balloon as two soldiers were using their fire bending to release hot air into the balloon as the leader saw that today wasn't a total lose. "This defeat is the gateway to many victories." He said as he saw the blimp was inflating as soon the skies would be controlled by the Fire Nation in the war.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go new chapter everyone and you all know the drill review and remember like always ja ne.


	17. Chapter 17

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Hey new chapter let's get it on bro! And yes this is a prelude to the two part ending of season one which I will combine into one and will also include… heh well that's a surprise for the end. Anyway we finally learn the villains name and well let's just say he is like a pure evil version of V and leave it at that. Now then time to begin.

Update October 8, 2017: Hey I went through this and found I had missed an entire scene so I added it in. Sorry for that folks so please enjoy this fixed chapter.

(Start Chapter 17)

'Water'

An old man standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

(Start)

The group were flying over the ocean as it looked like Appa was tired as he looked ready to fall into the cold water with glaciers floating about. "I'm not one to complain but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka asked as Marvelous looked.

"Well we're already up North so I think we're very close to the North Pole or worst case scenario we somehow took a major U-turn and are now back south." Marvelous said as that would be a nightmare right there.

"I got an idea Sokka why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole!" Aang yelled as Katara was bored as he watched Zorin and Marvelous play a rousing game of guess my thought without asking questions.

"I'd love to! Climb on everyone Air Sokka is ready for takeoff." Sokka said as seeing as they were all in winter gear they were real close as Momo was resting on Sokka's back ready to fly.

"Hey both of you shut up or I'm throwing you both overboard." Marvelous threatened as he too was a bit annoyed but Katara then stepped in.

"Look we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight." Katara said as Zorin laughed.

"Do you have any idea my profession requires me to stay up 24 hours a day at times to hunt Horrors?" Zorin asked as Katara sighed.

"Well it's for those who don't hunt Dark Spirits at Night." Katara said as she was cranky also and Zorin's rude tone didn't help make his case.

"Yeah and we flew for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here." Sokka said as Zaruba and Doruba then cleared their throats.

 ** _"We can tell you we're very close to the Northern Water Tribe."_** Zaruba said as then Doruba spoke.

 ** _"Yes when water starts moving on its own without Katara doing it then we have arrived."_** Doruba said as Zorin laid down.

"Ok when we do arrive remember what we tell them about having a Fire Bender and an Ex Fire Nation citizen among you guys traveling." Zorin said as they had to go over this cover story to avoid Zorin being jailed.

 ** _"If memory serves the Northern Water Tribe is watched over by the Silver Fanged Knight Zero and his Makai Priestess partner."_** Zaruba said as those two could probably help out. Soon water was being bended in large amounts as soon it rose up and formed a glacier as everyone saw this and freaked out at this. **_"Speaking of Zero his Madou Amulet Silva is with him!"_** Zaruba yelled as Zorin looked.

"Call her! Call Her!" Zorin yelled as they were trying to avoid the glaciers before Appa's leg got caught in one and they in turn fell into the water where ice formed freezing Appa in place.

Soon water tribe boats came out as they were all filled with Water Benders as Katara smiled at this. "Their water benders we found the Water Tribe!" Katara called out happy at this before a loud cheer was heard.

"AWOOOOO!" Came the howling voice of a young Water Tribe Makai Knight as he seemed very happy before he bashed, his fists into his chests hard as he looked like a wild and fun loving guy as Marvelous looked.

 ** _"Yes that is holder of the Knight title of Silver Fanged Knight Zero. The order nicknamed him Omi the Wild Beast of the North as you can see."_** Doruba said as Omi really lived up to that moniker in mannerism.

(Meanwhile at a Fire Nation Base)

Admiral Zhao was hosting a strategy meeting as they knew where the Avatar was going and why. "He's heading north." Zhao began as he looked to the map of the world. "The Northern Water Tribe." Zhao said before he turned to face his council. "The Golden Spirit is transporting the Avatar to the Northern Water Tribe so the Avatar may find a teacher to master Water Bending." Zhao said before an old Commander spoke.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get them!" He roared as capturing those two would stop any threats to the Fire Nation in the War.

"Patience Captain Lee. This isn't some little Earth Village we just march into." Zhao said before he began walking to the side a bit. "The water Tribe is a great nation there's a reason they survived a hundred years of war. The frozen tundra is treacherous the landscape itself is an icy fortress we'll need a massive invasion force." Zhao said as with his position he can get that quiet easily.

(Back with the Gaang)

Appa was free from the ice after confirming who they were and Omi clearing Zorin and Marvelous as one of them they were now floating to their destination as Appa was no doubt enjoying the reprieve from flying for a bit. "There it is!" Aang called as he pointed to the large wall of ice with the Water Tribe symbol on it.

"The Northern Water Tribe." Katara said as Zorin looked surprised by it all.

"Wow I never thought I'd come here of all places." Zorin as even, Marvelous was impressed.

"Ditto." Marvelous said as this was their first time up here.

"Then you mainlanders and southerner are in for a treat!" Omi called as he water bended to jump to Appa's saddle surprising them as Omi cheered no doubt always in a happy mood before he rejoined his boat to get ready to open the path into the city.

When the Gaang reach the giant ice wall, the water benders in the boats use their bending and created an opening for them and the people leading them through the city.

As the Gaang is amazed by all this, as they reach a check point, with the opening behind them shut, water benders above saw the Gaang and bend the ice below them to release the waters as it raises the gang up, and the gate before them started to lower as well.

"I can't believe how many water benders live up here!" Katara said as Aang smile as he says, "We'll find a master to teach us, no problem."

The water level with the rest of the water within the city as the ice gate open full to the gang as they went on through with the leading boat going to the next check point.

(Little bit later)

Guided through the city by the leading boat, as the northern water tribe people look down at the new comers as they saw it was a bison with a huge arrow on its head, they may not know who they are but gave a wave to them.

The Gaang wave back as marvelous said, "Never gotten a warm welcome from a 'chilling' place."

Zorin laugh a bit at that as almost everyone else but Sokka as he says, "I can make a better joke than that."

As the Gaang keep on going, a boat ahead came passing by as Sokka look down at it and saw a two beautiful girls, one with hair white as snow, lighter, tan skin, blue eyes, and with rosy lips. The other girl had raven hair with blue eyes, pale skin, and pink lips, as both girls are lovely, Sokka was feeling more towards the white hair girl.

Sokka started to blush as he could not keep his eyes off that girl as he walk to the back of Appa on his tail as Katara said about the city, "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah ... she is ..." Sokka said as the Katara look to her older brother at that.

(Zuko's warship)

As night fallen, music was playing with member of Zuko's crew are playing musical instruments as Iroh was singing with two other crew member were dancing with each other.

"Winter, spring ... summer, and fall ... winter, spring ... summer, and fall ... Four seasons ... four loves ... Four seasons ... for love."

Iroh sang about the four season and then the sound of footsteps coming up from behind as Iroh turn around and saw two fire nation soldier coming into the camp fire light with Zhao following behind.

The group stop the music with a final string was struck and out of tone.

(Northern water tribe castle)

Drums were being played, as the Gaang sitting at a long table of ice with food being presented before them, and a group of men carrying a huge load of grass to Appa, as he gave a growl which scared the men carrying his food to him, drop down his food and ran away as Appa walk up to his food and started eating.

A giant crab was being brought forth in the middle of the room as it was lower in the waters below it as it seem to be boiling waters as when the giant crap was place, steam rises up, and then the drums stop with a final hit that louder than the rest.

The northern water chief stood up and said to everyone in the room that join them, "Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe."

Pointing out Sokka and Katara as he chief went on saying, "And they have brought with them, someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now ... the Avatar!"

Chief nodded as he lower his hand as everyone calm for the moment as the chief went on saying, "We also welcome two other guest, the golden and silver spirits, as they not only help protected the avatar, they brought back one of our lost and most sacred treasure, The heart of the ocean."

As someone came forth with a pillow in their hands and resting on that pillow was a blue gem necklace that was in shape of a heart. (If someone knows what it is, give a howler and you may get a cookie).

People cheer out as Zorin lean to Marvelous and said, "I can't believe you had that the entire time."

"Well a pirate always comes prepared for things, at least with this we can be greeted with open arms than a 'cold' shoulder," Marvelous said making another ice Joke.

The chief lower his hand again as people calm down once more as he went on saying, "And lastly we also celebrate my daughters' fifteenth and sixteenth birthdays."

The chief step aside as two girls step up and they were the girls that Sokka has seen before within the city, as Sokka eyes look to the chief older daughter as he went on saying, "While Princess Kaguya is not yet of marrying age, Princess Yue is!"

People clap for a moment before dying down fast as Princess Yue said, "Thank you, Father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times!"

"Now master Pakku and his students will perform!" The Chief said as Omi was nearby already cheering.

"Alright let see some water play here!" Omi called as the Makai Knight of the North Pole cheered before his partner smacked him upside the head.

"Omi calm down you idiot!" She scolded as the girl was of Northern decent as her age showed she was of marrying age but the guys in the tribe avoided her as they had a nickname for her. 'Snow Shrew,' as they called her that simply because any man who tried to propose she kicked them where it hurts and Omi laughs at the numbskulls for even trying. The Tribe had an underground bet going on that one day Omi and the girl would tie the knot and just marry.

"Sorry Tigress once I'm on a roll I can't stop." Omi said as he then cheered as the Wild Snow Beast of the North clearly was a party animal.

Pakku and his two students of course began water bending as the performance they did showed they had years of practice and experience in the entire thing. Aang and Katara were impressed as they applauded at this as Omi nearby in his and Tigress' seat cheered as he was clearly enjoying it too much. "YEAH!" He roared showing he was having a great time here at this party.

(With Sokka)

Sokka was wolfing down his food as Zorin and Marvelous did the same to his far left leaving a spot open to which Yue sat down as Sokka saw this. "Hi there. Sokka Southern water tribe." Sokka introduced as Zorin snickered at Sokka's attempt at flirting.

"Very nice to meet you." Yue greeted as the two were soon in an awkward silence.

"So... uh... you're a princess huh?" Sokka asked as Yue smiled and nodded. "You know back in my tribe I'm kind of like a prince myself." Sokka said as Zorin sighed.

"Momo slap him." Zorin said as Momo then quipped and slapped Sokka causing him to yelp.

"Hah Prince of what, Zorin has more a right to say that then anything." Katara countered as Marvelous then quipped from his spot.

"Very true!" Marvelous called as Sokka glared.

"Would you both shut up I'm trying to have a conversation!" Sokka called as Zorin laughed bringing his own jab to the table.

"As you wish Prince Sokka." Zorin taunted as Sokka gritted his teeth to this before returning his sight to Yue.

"So it looks like I'm going to be in town for a while I was thinking we could... do an activity together." Sokka asked as he was trying for a date.

"Sister are you well?" Came a new voice as Yue looked and saw Kaguya walked in as she looked to the two as Yue smiled.

"Of course Kaguya don't worry." Yue said as Sokka saw the younger sister.

"Is he attempting to court you? Is he aware of?" Kaguya began as Yue made a gesture with her hand to her hair as for those two it was a secret signal for Kaguya to be quiet. "Oh sorry I troubled you I shall go away for now." Kaguya said as she walked away and soon passed Zorin but as the girl then looked to Zorin she then had a flash of another person as she was wide eyed like she just saw a ghost.

'Raiko-sama?' She asked in a foreign language not Makai but not the language they all know either.

"Hmm?" Zorin looked as Kaguya then grabbed her head no doubt the memory vanished as she saw Zorin was in Raiko's place again.

"My apologies Golden Spirit I tend to receive flashes of another life time." Kaguya said as Zorin looked concerned.

"Should I get a healer for you then?" Zorin asked as Kaguya began to walk away.

"Zorin was it... no Zorin-sama or Raiko-sama." She said as the way she was saying it sounded like she was testing the phrase on her own mouth. "I see." She said as Zorin was confused by Kaguya. "You are the one who will save me and this world... Zorin-Sama." Kaguya said as she then looked to him. "Please tomorrow meet with me I wish to talk more." Kaguya said as she then took her leave as Zorin took noticed to how Kaguya lacked a lot of Water Tribe features as he swore this was possible an adopted heiress.

Zaruba thought was silent through it all as there should be no reason she would be here at all plus all the men seem attracted to Kaguya as even some of the woman. It shows that once Kaguya reaches the age of 16 she's fair game but till them it seems she's testing men through different tasks for marriage as Zorin saw this play out. "Strange girl." Zorin said as he looked to Kaguya clearly confused by her as the way she moved it was like she fell from the moon itself and was born a child of the moon a spirit in human form as it were.

After the show of Pakku and his student Aang walk up with the Chief as he said to the master, "Master Pakku, meet your newest student, the Avatar."

Aang bows to Pakku as the water bender master said to him, "Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment."

"My friend and I can't wait to start training with you! After we relax for a couple of days," Aang said as Pakku give him a look and spoken to him in almost a snobby way as he says, "If you want to relax, then I suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you both at sunrise. Good night."

Pakku walks away as Aang look to the chief as he give a shrug as it seem that is how Pakku act… like a dick.

(Zuko's warship)

Zuko was relaxing in his quarters as he was wide awake and not in a good mood, as always, as Iroh opens his door and peek his head in as before he could say anything, Zuko said, "For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn!"

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem," Iroh said as he walks in but what catching Zuko attention is who's coming through as Zhao walks in with a smile on his face as he says, "I'm taking your crew."

"What?!" Zuko is shock and anger by this as Zhao went on saying, "I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole."

"Uncle, is that true?" Zuko asked his uncle as Iroh seem trouble as he said, "I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone ... even the cook." He put his arm up in sadness as Zhao was taking the crew that pretty much leaving Zuko crewless, and the only one that didn't seem to be going at the moment is Iroh.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again," Zhao said in a mocking way as Zuko was furious by as he was about to go at him and fire bend punch his face until Iroh stops him saying, "No!"

Zhao looks around in Zuko's quarters and look to pair of twin swords on the wall as they were looking similar to the one that the Blue Spirit had when he save the Golden Spirit and the Avatar, as he had a frown on his face.

Zhao reach for one of the swords as Zuko eyes widen as he was afraid Zhao might have gotten idea of who he was before, as Zhao tested the swords as he says, "I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko."

"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative," Zuko said as he try to cover up, but his face was looking down not looking the man in the eye and with his anger vanish as well."

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked Iroh as the man said, "Just rumors. I don't think he is real."

Iroh knows better as he seen the mask and he knows Zuko is skill of using the broadswords, doesn't take a Genius to figure out if they know where to look.

"He's real, all right. He's a criminal, and an enemy of the Fire Nation," Zhao said as he handed the sword to Iroh and went on saying, "But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon."

Zhao went to the doorway of Zuko quarters as he said to Iroh. "General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands ... if you change your mind."

Zhao exit as well closing the door behind him and everything went silent.

(Back at the North Pole)

Late at night in an area that seem very empty, and not where people would go to, as Zorin and Marvelous were meeting up with Omi and Tigress as they stood there with Zorin started to say, "Well then now, now with all that's over. I nice to meet two you, I am Zorin, the Golden knight Garo."

"Marvelous the white lotus knight Zanga," Marvelous said as Omi spoken up saying, "Yo I'm Omi Silver Fang knight, Zero in the house!" Tigress smack him upside the head and said, "Did you ever learn when to be quite?"

"Yeah when I'm sleeping and once when I was in the shower." Omi said as Tigress face palmed herself.

"Can I trade partners with one of you." Tigress asked as she had to deal with this idiot and his over the top antics and his innuendo's every day and night.

 ** _"Sorry you're stuck with him."_** Silva said as Omi looked to his Madou Amulet.

"Hey Silva welcome to the party!" Omi cheered as Silva looked.

 ** _"I don't come here with joy, Zero."_** Silva joked but even she felt Omi was different then her previous partners in a good way.

"Anyway we should meet with the Watchdog of the North Pole to get the understanding of our stay here from her." Zorin said as Marvelous sighed.

"Troublesome I never really got along with a Watchdog." Marvelous said as they always called him a wild stray wolf whenever he met with them.

 ** _"Oh don't be a baby Marvelous."_** Doruba said as Marvelous glared at his Madou.

 ** _"Omi, Tigress, and Silva can you three lead the way?"_** Zaruba asked as everyone nodded in understanding.

"Ok follow me!" Omi yelled as he let out a hearty laugh before he began to lead the group to the Watchdog as Tigress sighed.

"Spirits just kill me now." Tigress said as she really wanted this Hell with Omi to end but she did enjoy his company over the other guys in the North thinking with their lower heads then the one on their shoulders. "Then again he's better than the sexist pigs up here in the North, assholes." Tigress said as she hoped that Southern Water Tribe girl, Katara knew what she was getting herself into up North in the Northern Water Tribe.

(Later at the Watchdog Site)

At a shine area that seem to be for a giant dark fish spirit that was under the moon light that was in the image made of color stones as they were place in the order as they were, as the makai group walk near it as Tigress said, "Here we are."

She walk up to an empty wall area near the shine as she pull out her Madou brush with the tip of it glow before the hidden doors open.

Omi walks in follow by Tigress, then Zorin and marvelous walks in next behind them as the doors close behind.

(Inside)

The place was looking like it was made of crystals than ice as it seem that how they hid the watchdog location well with candles lighting up the path as the 4 walk down and reach the area where the watchdog is waiting.

Coming to a bigger room where the crystal surrounds them, with a statue made of stone and crystal stood on the side, near the back of the room lies a pillar also made of crystal but on top was Zorin look to see a young woman wearing a pure white robe halfway down on the pillar with some blue and golden trims around it as she look down at her station makai knight and priestess, and behind them she look at Zorin and Marvelous.

"Hey Watchdog Lune," Omi said as the watch lady frown and said, "Its Luna, how many time do I have to say it?"

Omi was about to speak until Tigress put a hand over his mouth as she said, "Forgive him Lady Luna, but we have brought guest with us. May present the Golden and Lotus knights Garo and Zanga. The guardians of the Avatar Aang, who has come to here of the northern water tribe seeking a master to train him and his friend."

Luna looks at them as Zorin give a bow as he said, "Lady Luna, I am Zorin, and this is Marvelous, my traveling companion." Marvelous give a small wave of his fingers.

Watchdog Luna return the bow as she says, "An honor to meet the wielder of Garo. I hear many stories of you."

"I don't know what stories are being told, but it seem you have been enjoying them," Zorin said as Watchdog Luna nodded and said, "Very much so, as I hear you defeated Evera the leviathan."

Omi is a bit surprise to hear that as those are one of the four legendary horrors that know before others that are well known too as he cross his arms and said, "He slain a legendary horror that cool… but I bet I can do better."

"Good luck to you then, he fought against Valefor and won as well," Marvelous said as he still remembers that as Tigress and Omi is surprise now as it seem this is the first time hearing it as Tigress said, "H-he defeated both Valefor and Evera?"

"Better believe it," Marvelous said as Luna said, "Interesting, you are indeed strong as they say."

"An honor to hear that lady watchdog," Zorin said to her as she nodded and said, "Now I have a task for both of you, as while your here in the north, man horrors have been coming forth as of late and too many to keep track of. I want both of you to track down all the horrors you can and cut them down, as until Aang finish his water training and move onto earth, I will need as much help as I can get."

"We understand lady watchdog, and we will assist the best we can," Zorin said as marvelous give a nod and said, "Consider them as chum."

Everyone looks to him as marvelous saw their look as he said, "chop fish… dead?"

After an awkward moment as Zorin said, "Do we have a target?"

"You do," Lady Luna held red scroll as out as she toss them to them as Zorin and marvelous took them before pulling out their lighters and lightning them as they turn to ash right away and words form before them."

As Zorin skimmed through it he saw something didn't add up as the Horror seemed to be after men as all these men who had been attacked were directly or indirectly involved with Princess Kaguya. "I'm sorry Lady Luna but this targets it says they are all people who had tried for Kaguya's hand for an engagement when she reaches the age of 16." Zorin said as he met Kaguya earlier and she didn't strike him as a Horror odd but not at the level of a Horror.

"She's been called the cursed princess any man who had sought after her have all met gruesome ends." Luna explained as Tigress looked.

"Yes the first victim made the amulet from the finest of items and had gifted it to Kaguya with a priceless artifact found outside the tribe. The second victim had a similar treasure but vastly different once again a man seeking her hand. The most recent of victims proves the Horror's target is those involved with Kaguya somehow." Luna explained as Zorin looked over the report.

"It also says here that the targets in question had their faces carved off being impossible to tell who they were or was as anything that told who they once were was destroyed and the corpse is nothing but left overs." Zorin said as Luna looked to him.

"Regardless I want Kaguya investigated for Horror activity if she is the one doing this then she must be cut down." Luna said as Oni looked at this.

"Oh come on Kaguya was only at the scene of a Horror attack once so there's no way she's the villain here." Oni said as Zorin then spoke.

"Kaguya asked to meet with me tomorrow maybe I can investigate her then." Zorin said as Luna looked as she knew he spoke truth.

"Very well for now go to the sites of the victims see if there is something on them that we may have missed." Luna ordered to which Zorin nodded.

"It shall be done lady Watchdog." Zorin said as he bowed and took his leave.

"The rest of you know what to do go to the parts of the Tribe where Horrors are active and cut them down as well as seal any Gates." Luna said as Marvelous scoffed and crossed his arms showing he understood while Omi clapped his hands together.

"Alright let's hunt some Horrors! YEAH!" Omi called out ready to start hunting the Horrors in the Northern Water Tribe.

(Later that night with Zorin)

Zorin was at the sight of the last victim as he saw the area was fresh as he noticed key parts were missing the face was gone as clearly the Horror either carved it off or ate it out right. But more than the face was gone as Zorin looked and moved the snow and rags to reveal a majority of the head was gone as the only thing left wee random odds and ends of what once had the head. It was almost like the Horror was eating and taking certain parts of its victims for some sort of strange collage. Zorin also noticed the victim by appearance was quiet young as he was in the prime of his youth as Zorin noticed the Horror is seeking certain targets.

"Ok so it steals certain parts of the body, the victims are young people, and it leaves no physical evidence of who or what it once was." Zorin said as he looked at the corpse in question before him as he tried to put the puzzle together.

 ** _"Perhaps it's seeking a perfect human form."_** Zaruba commented as Zorin looked.

"Maybe." Zorin said as he walked away a bit questioning what it could possibly be doing it for. Humans are all unique but some of them are more gifted then others in certain aspects be it from bending, skills, and even physical traits. As Zorin saw this he also noticed the treasure mentioned for Kaguya was also taken. If Kaguya asked for those items why would she kill her victims and mutilate them like this. The answer was of course because she may be a Horror but Kaguya didn't have any Inga within her that was noticeable by Zaruba which was none at all. If this is the case then someone out in the North Pole is the Horror trying to use the victim's body part and is stealing Kaguya's treasures she had requested of possible suitors to retrieve for her before she chose her official groom-to-be.

Zorin though for a bit of what should their course of action as he said, "We'll get to the next victim before the horror does, but who is next?"

 ** _"A few people left on the list, but the one that could be handing his gift is someone named Yuya I believe as I read from the list,"_** Zaruba said as Zorin looks ahead and said then let find then. If he out this late like this one, he is in danger as Zorin rush out to the next victim and hope he can get there in time.

(Elsewhere)

As a young noble guy carrying a treasure of some sort, a family treasure to say as he wanted to marry Kaguya, not even believing the curse as he look down at the treasure he has as he said, "I have a chance to have Kaguya for myself, as long I have this jade statue It will be for sure."

Something flew over the young noble as he looks up as when he heard that something flew over him but saw nothing there as he keep looking for a moment, he shrug before going on.

(Meanwhile)

From the shadow as it look down a dark alleyway as it saw the nobleman walking by as it move out onto the streets behind the guy as he keep on walking.

As the thing that is following the nobleman went slow at first before it pick up some speed, but stop for a moment as it made a sound like it was sneezing is heard, the guy stop as he heard it, as he turn around and saw the thing looking at him.

The guy was freak out to what he saw as he gave a frightful cry before running down the street as the creature stalking the noble man follow him as it went a full on sprint chasing after the water tribe noble as he ran for his life.

Taking sharp turn as the creature slide on the ground before turning to the guy running as he keep chasing him down the streets as the young noble started to yell out, "Someone, anyone! Help me, a beast is after me!"

The guy took another sharp corner to lose the creature chasing him.

(Zorin)

The Noble hide for a moment behind a wall to catch his breath as he look behind him to see if the beast that was chasing him will run by, but as he looked, a growl is heard as the guy 'eep' to that as he look and saw around the corner something as the beast came running up to the guy as he gave a girly scream before the beast pounce on him.

On him was a polar bear dog and a young one too as it started licking his face as he cry out, "Someone, help me! This beast is licking me!"

Zorin came stepping into the frame as he saw the person he was looking for as he asked Zaruba, "Is this him?"

 ** _"I don't know ask him,"_** Zorin sighed as he grab the polar bear dog around the waste as he pull it off as he said, "Off-off! Sit boy!"

Zorin manage to pull the bear dog off as the young Noble guy back away and took a breath as Zorin got the polar bear dog to sit as he said, "Stay…. Stay."

Zorin took a breath as he looked at the noble man as he asked, "Hey you alright?"

"Yes… thank you (took a breath), this beast have been chasing me, I was afraid it would rip my throat out," The young noble man said as Zorin nodded as he said, "Seem friendly enough. I think he just smell something on you and just wanted it. Do bring any food with you?"

"Ah… wait," The noble man said as he put down his treasure and dig into his pocket and pull out a piece of food wrap in paper as the polar bear dog smells it, he rush by Zorin and jump at the noble man and took the piece of food from his hand and ran off as the guy said, "Hey get back here thief, that is my late dinner!"

"Dinner?" Zorin asked as the guy look at him as he said, "I skip out on dinner earlier because I was busy with something. I was planning eating once I deliver my gift."

Zorin look down at the gift as he asked, "Someone birthday then?"

"No its… well kind of is… it's a gift I'm going to give and leave it at that," The noble guy said as he pick it up as he about to walk away as Zorin said, "Sorry I'll let you get back to what you were doing, I'm Zorin by the way."

The noble man seems to have enough manners as he stop and give his name as he says. "I am Yuya, now if you excuse me, I must be off. Good night."

Zorin nodded and now he know the next victim is as he was about to plan on following Yuya from the shadows, but once Yuya walk back into the streets and went out of site when he turn the corner, he gave a scream before.

 **'Slash!** _TEAR!'_ (Bold the 1st, titled the 2nd)

Blood splatter out, as Zorin rush out as he saw Yuya now dead on the street with his face now rip off and a part of him was rip apart from the body, just like the other victims and seeing who behind the act as he saw the horror before him, as it seem it was fast as it quickly went as it came as Zorin went after it.

Using a bit of his fire bending as he put a hand behind him and give himself a boost of speed with a green flame giving thrust as it push him.

But as Zorin ran he soon saw the full moon where the Horror had vanished into the shadows but remained as it glared at him with crimson red eyes upon its face. Zorin glared at it and drew the Garoken from his person and held it at the ready as he glared at it. "Horror!" Zorin said as he took a battle stance with the Garoken glistening in the full moon night. "Come." Zorin said as he wanted it to attack. The Horror charged forward as a black shadow and in turn Zorin blocked the attacks with ease but he soon saw the Horror go to a wall and jump to the sky where it vanished into the darkness of the night surprising Zorin but its voice was soon heard.

 **"So handsome so attractive you will help complete me soon."** The Horror hissed as it vanished into the darkness of the night.

"Damn!" Zorin cursed before Zaruba felt it.

 ** _"Zorin look!"_** Zaruba called as Zorin saw the shadows of the path began to vanish under the moons light and in its place was none other than Kaguya.

*Insert Garo Guren no Tsuki OST: Kaguya

Kaguya looked quiet enchanting under the full moon and Zorin dare say beautiful as she looked to him with her deep blue eyes as blue as the very oceans themselves.

"Have you come to save me... like he did so long ago?" Kaguya asked as the memories of the past once more resurfaced in her mind but were in turn blocked perhaps by her own doing as when she thought of it she was hit with an extreme sadness as the result of it.

 ** _'It has to be her, but why is she back now?'_** Zaruba wondered as she knew who and what Kaguya was after all they had met before so long ago long before the Spirits appeared when humanity was slowly rising to its peak.

Zorin then took out his Madou Lighter and lit it before he swiped it creating sparks of embers where it grazed before Kaguya's face but her eye did not respond but it held that blank look ever so much. "She's not the Horror, I knew it." Zorin said but that didn't explain why Kaguya was here in the first place.

Zorin soon heard guards as they no doubt had discovered the corpse by now and Zorin had to make scarce but when he looked back to Kaguya he saw she was gone as fast as she had appeared as Zorin then began to run remembering he technically had a "date," with Kaguya tomorrow. When he arrived there to see her he would ask his questions for her then.

*End OST

(Scene Break The following morning)

Aang and Katara came to the water bending training area as Katara said while excited, "I've waited for this day my whole life. I finally get to learn from a real waterbending master!"

As the two walk up to Pakku as he was doing some morning water bending exercise as Aang yell out to him which made him looks focus and pop his water bubble(lol), "Good morning, Master Pakku!"

"No, please, march right in. I'm not concentrating or anything," Pakku said saying in an annoyed/ sarcasm tone, as Aang look to Katara as he held his hand out and said, "Uhhh ... This is my friend, Katara. The one I told you about?"

Master Pakku turn around and saw Katara as he said, "I'm sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending."

"What?" Katara said as she didn't under as Pakku as he made himself a small sitting stump of ice he said, "I won't teach you, it's that simple."

"What do you mean you won't teach me? I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no!" Katara said angrily as she walks up to the master, as he just said, "No."

"But there must be other female waterbenders in your tribe!" Katara said as she trying to make a point and she can be the only female water bender that wanting to fight as Pakku said to her, "Here, the women learn from Yugoda to use their waterbending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student, despite your bad attitude."

"I don't want to heal, I want to fight!" Katara said as she swing her arms to the side, as it sound like she not leaving until she learn to fight with water bending as Pakku went on saying, "I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules."

"Well, your rules stink!" Katara said as she is furious as the rules sounded so sexist, she deserve to learn water bending as she risk her life bring Aang to the north pole, traveled day and night, going through the most bizarre adventure she ever had dealing with fire benders, nut job freedom fighter, pirates, dark spirit/horrors, and everything else between from the south to the north.

Aang agreeing to her, for not only he liking Katara, but he knew Katara desire is too learn water bending and has a bigger drive to him to learn as he said to Pakku, "Yeah, they're not fair! If you won't teach Katara, then…"

Pakku stood up from his ice seat as he said, "Then what?"

"Then I won't learn from you!" Aang said as he started to walk away as Pakku not even caring that Aang is walking away as he said, "Well, have fun teaching yourself! I'm sure you'll do a great job."

Katara eyes widen as she said to the master, "Wait! Aang didn't mean that!"

Katara rushes to Aang to stop him as grab his shoulder and turn him as she says to him, "You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku, even if he is a big jerk."

Both of them eyed him at that last part before turn back to each other as Aang nodded as he understand as Katara soon left, Aang turn to Master Pakku as he says, "Why don't we get star-

"Yo Grandpa- Sicle!" Omi suddenly coming out of nowhere as Pakku seem to gotten really annoyed by this as he said to himself, "If there one thing I hate, it's that nick name."

He and Aang turn to Omi as he walk to them as Pakku said to him, "Omi, may I ask what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just came here and ask Avatar Tang here something," Omi said getting the name wrong as Aang said, "its Aang."

"Lang, Bang… too many Ang's. Anyways came here to ask ya, you seen your friend around, the one with the white duster?" Omi said as Aang said, "Zorin, haven't seen him this morning so I don't know."

"Alright then, I'll ask someone else, like your girlfriend that over there- hey, wait up!" Omi said as he rush over to Katara as Aang try to say, "She isn't my-…

Aang was interrupted as Pakku hit Aang with a water blast as he said, "Let us begin."

(Sokka)

Sokka saw Yue was on her boat again as he ran across a bridge and down some steps to meet with her. "Princess Yue Good morning!" Sokka called as he went down the stairs as once more she was with Kaguya as it seems the two were inseparable in some aspects.

"Hey how about the picnic last night? Well your dad sure knows how to throw a party." Sokka said as Kaguya saw this as did Yue but Kaguya paid Sokka no mind.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Yue said as Sokka smiled a bit.

"Well it wasn't as much fun after you left." Sokka said making Yue blush in which Sokka also blushed as well. "Well I was hoping we can see more of each other." Sokka said as Kaguya saw Sokka tried to court her adoptive elder sister.

"Do an activity you mean?" Yue teased knowing how awkward Sokka was before.

"Yes! At a place for some time." Sokka tried as he was trying to get a date.

"I'd love to, I'll meet you on that bridge tonight." Yue said as Sokka got a date.

"Great I'll see you GUAH!" Sokka cried out as he fell into the ice cold water as he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and in turn Yue giggled at Sokka's clumsiness.

"Sorry." Yue said as Sokka smiled.

"That's ok it was worth it." Sokka called as he laid down. "See you tonight." Sokka said as he couldn't wait.

Kaguya saw Sokka and then looked to Yue as Kaguya was very hard to figure out. "Will you tell him tonight?" Kaguya asked as she knew this was a path to hurt for Yue and Sokka.

"I-I'll try." Yue said sadly as Kaguya nodded to him as the Water Tribes Cursed Princess understood her elder snow princess. "But enough of that lets go have you meet with that boy." Yue said as Kaguya simply looked to the Tribe as they continued to sail.

(With Zhao)

"I'm very impressed." Zhao began as he looked to the people he brought in. "You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind." Zhao said almost smugly as a pair of hands reached out and took the box revealing the pirates from before who lost to the Black Lotus Crew as the captain opened the box to reveal gold as the fish faced guy took a piece and bit it.

"That's some tasty gold." He said before the captain took the gold from him.

"What do you need us to do?" The captain asked as Zhao looked.

"I believe you are acquainted with Prince Zuko." Zhao said with a smirk as his plans for Zuko did not involve Zuko walking away at all.

(Meanwhile with Zorin)

Zorin waiting within the palaces, as he told the guard that Kaguya was expecting him, they lead him to a room with a table and two pillows to sit upon.

Zorin sat and waited patiently, waiting in the small room, as soon the ice doors open as Zorin open his eyes and look to who came in as he saw Kaguya.

"Zorin-sama," Kaguya said to him as Zorin give a small bow in politeness as he said, "Princess Kaguya."

"Follow me," Kaguya said as Zorin stood up and follow her through the palace. With guards following as they are being cautious around Zorin, as sense the last night murders and other before it seem the chief is spooked by them and had guard increase just recently, not that Zorin blames him he would be careful as well, as it seem the horror is targeting him, as well he's ether he next or on the list.

Soon they were outside a wall with a wooden door, old fashion style so to Zorin guest the thing was place down years ago but still being keep up in its maintains, as Kaguya walks up to the wooden door as she look to the guards and said, "Stay out here."

They bow and stood by the door, as Kaguya opens the door and stood to the side as she let Zorin through the door, as when he did, he saw something seem almost impossible as he sees a small Island of earth and green, with a water fall behind it

Kaguya came through as well and shut the door behind her, as seals along the wall and the door glowed, as Zorin saw this and look at them, they were strong wards that seem doesn't seem to be madou seals, but he sense great holy energy within them.

Kaguya walk ahead as she keep leading the way as Zorin follows her onto the island of earth and green, as there is warm waters around, even a small pond in the middle of the area, as Zorin undid a bit of his leather armor he wearing under his duster as it was very warm, as Zorin using his heat bending to keep his body warm within the cold lands, it just seem very warm there as well.

Zorin soon walks up to the pond and look down in it and saw two fish that were swimming around each other, and then they form as Yin-Yang symbol with their bodies. As Zorin is surprise to see this as Zaruba said, **_"This place, it's somehow connected to the spirit world as it seems to be overlapping. I can sense the energy around us."_**

Zorin turn to Kaguya and said, "What is this place?"

"The Spirit Oasis, a place of where the moon and the ocean spirit met and created this place," Kaguya said as Zorin step away from the pond and walk up to her as he asked, "Why bring me here?"

"Very few people ever come here, and those of shadow cannot," Kaguya said to him as Zorin said to her, "Horror cannot enter this place?"

"Horrors?" Kaguya said as she knew she heard that word before but her memories of her pass life comes and goes so much as Zorin went on saying, "Dark spirit that enters this world from the makai world, through object stain with darkness that are call Inga gates, and come and devour humans to feed their bloodlust hunger."

Kaguya nodded as she understand as she says, "I see, but why tell me?"

Zorin looks at her as he said, "Some believe that you were the horror that has been killing everyone that ask for your hand in marriage and taking their faces, their treasure, and a piece of them as well… I'm here to prove you're not and fine the real culprit behind these murders."

Zorin knows she not a horror as she knew she was real from last night, even Zaruba confirms it with Kaguya looks at him as she put her arms around him as this took Zorin by surprise as she pull him into a hug and said, "So You are the one who here to save me."

Kaguya let off and walk off a bit as Zorin follows as she lead him to an area of bamboo, and saw one was chop s Kaguya place her hand on it and circle it as she says, "I heard from my father, I was born from this bamboo stock."

"That's a strange tale." Zorin said as he found very few things would make that happened and those involved a powerful Makai Spell or the Spirits themselves.

"But... I do not remember anything myself save for few flashes of memories." Kaguya said as she had those many flashes of another life in another place where it wasn't snow every day like here. "But I do remember two things one of which many have confirmed even Sister Yue." Kaguya said as she then stood up and looked to Zorin as she looked at the two Koi Fish in the pond as they circled one another. "The first was when my father found me in that Bamboo Stalk it was the night of my sisters first birthday and second it was a full moon night as Yue had said her first word, Kaguya." Kaguya said as she looked to Zorin. "In a way my father and mother had told me that I came from the Moon itself as if the Moon Spirit had blessed them with me." Kaguya said as Zorin listened intensely.

"The Second though I know instinctively someone will appear and bring me to salvation one day." Kaguya said as she had everything a girl of her origin could want but by the looks of it the only part of it she truly enjoyed was her family.

"Just what do you want to be saved from?" Zorin asked as he looked to Kaguya wondering what or who she wanted to be saved from. But then it occurred to him as he looked to Kaguya with a stern look. "Horror?! Then, those treasures were for you!?" Zorin almost accused as he looked to Kaguya as the situation with the Horror seems to be linked to her as the source. "If this is so then, why did you request those treasures from your suitors?! Why did you do something that would attract Horrors?!" Zorin demanded as Kaguya still held that same neutral look on her face.

"I did not request for them. A rumor of sorts had spread after many men of the Northern Water Tribe had pinned for me that I would only accept the man who would bring be the Ocean and Moon Treasures I desired. Before I realized it men of the Northern Water Tribe began to compete with each other using rarer and more valuable items." Kaguya explained her plight as Zorin saw that Kaguya was just an unfortunate victim in all of this as it seems ones beauty can be a curse when they have a kind and gentle soul within.

"So someone wanted you so bad they were willing to kill the other suitors and steal the treasures from them." Zorin said as Zaruba saw this was just like with Raiko so many eons ago. "That man's desire in turn called forth a Horror but with the appearance he or she would have prior it may have felt their appearance wouldn't match up to the Suitors forcing them to binge eat and steal aspect of the victims that they found perfect and add it to their own physical appearance to create the perfect appearance." Zorin said as the pieces were falling into place.

"How terrifying." Kaguya said as Zorin knew they needed bait to bring the Horror out live bait at that as he then remembered Marvelous and the Heart of the Sea Necklace.

"In other words we need to make a target to attract the Horror." Zorin said as he had three targets in mind him included being a master of disguise.

(Meanwhile with Katara)

Katara walking down a path to a temple area, as she was told this is where Yugoda is teaching healing to the female water benders, as Tigress saw Katara walking up to their as she was going by building to check for any strange activity, but once she saw Katara going up to that place she says, "Wait… don't tell me."

Tigress saw as Katara walk up to the temple as she seem to hesitate for a moment before walking in as Tigress hand balled up as her knuckle turn white a bit.

(Katara)

In the temple an elder looking lady working with a dummy figure with pathways and chi points, as the old woman made a stream of water follow down the path before it hit a spot and glowed.

Katara walk in as she saw the woman as she says, "Uhhh ... Hi. Are you Yugoda?"

"Are you here for the healing lesson?" Yugoda said to her as Katara looks around to see every student is a girl, and young as well, as Katara looks in disappointed as she says, "I guess I am."

"Welcome…welcome," Yugoda said as Katara took a seat and join the rest of the healing class, as Tigress standing outside the of the temple and saw Katara accepting her lesson, but not one she wants to take.

AS some guy were walking by and saw the priestess as one of them started to ask her, "Hey Tigress, want to-

Tigress look at them with a white glaring look that almost seem she has an avatar state herself, as the guys stop talking and move along.

(Aang)

As Aang was doing his lessons as he move a stream of water around himself but he seem to have trouble with it to the look on his face says it.

Pakku was on the side enjoying his tea as he says to him, "You're moving the water around, but you're not feeling the push and pull."

"I'm trying…" Aang said as it seem he was fighting against the water, with Pakku slurping all of his tea at once like it was noodle soup before he looks at Aang and says, "Maybe that move is too advanced for you. Why don't you try an easier one?"

Aang bend the water down as it splatter around as Aang growl in frustration.

(Zorin)

Zorin was coming back from the spirit Oasis as he was fit back up and keeping warn with his bending again, as suddenly Omi came up to him as he says, "Yo goldy."

Zorin stop as someone seem to have call out to him in a strange nickname her never really hear it before as he says, "Omi, I'm surprise to see you."

"Really? Then I must be doing something wrong… anyways I want to talk to you," Omi said as Zorin looks at him and asked, "About what?"

"Slaying 2 of the 4 legendary horrors, must feel great, hu?" Omi said as Zorin give him a look as he says, "If you mean pain, tired, and soreness, then yea I feel great."

"Ah, hu. Alright listen here, just because you took them on and live, doesn't make you great," Omi said as he sounded a bit jealous as Zorin wasn't sure what to say to him as he said, "Okay?"

"I'm here to prove a bet, as it take more than raw power to kill a horror, it take skills, So first one to slay the horror, the loser will have to admit to the winner they are the better knight, win or lose I will honor a bet… and I haven't lost one yet," Omi said as he started to walk off as he said, "The bet is on goldy, and I hope you don't crazy like a baby afterwards."

Zorin looks at that as he asked, "What… the hell was that about?"

Zaruba and Silva does communicate sometimes silently as they tell each other about their partners as he said to Zorin, **_"There something are best left unsaid, and let people just be themselves."_**

Zorin blind a couple of time before he shake his head a bit and said, "I've better get back on the mission and hope the chief will let me use his tribe treasure."

(Later that night)

Back at the healing temple as Yugoda was wrapping things up, as Katara walks up to her and says, "Thanks for the lesson."

"So, who's the lucky boy?" Yugoda asked out of nowhere as Katara was confused on what she says as she said, "Huh?"

Yugoda pointed out Katara's necklace as she says, "Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?"

Katara is shocked to hear that as she recovers fast and says, "Ah ... No. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace and my mother passed it down to me."

Yagoda blink as she look closer at the necklace as she saw something familiar as she says, "I recognize this carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner; you're the spitting image of Kanna!"

"Wait, how do you know my Gran-Gran's name?" Katara asked as she is surprise someone knew her grandmother from all the way up in the north as Yagoda went on saying, "When I was about your age, I was friends with Kanna. She was born here in the Northern Tribe."

"She never told me," Katara said as she look to the side and surprise that her own grandmother has secrets and something like this is a big one to hear as Yagoda keep telling the story to Katara as she says, "Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender. He carved that necklace for her."

"If Gran-Gran was engaged, why did she leave?" Katara asked as Yagoda said, "I don't know. That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye."

Katara look down for a moment and says, "And the waterbender she was supposed to marry, what happen to him?"

"He was depress, and soon fell for another that help supported him. They got marry instead and had a child before his wife pass away due incurable illness," Yagoda said as Katara is sad to hear the tale and said, "Sorry to hear… I guess I should be going now. Thank again for the lessons."

"Anytime… anytime," Yagoda said as Katara left the temple and heck back to the Gaang resting area.

When Katara soon got outside, a hand gran her coat and drag her off on the side as she said, "What the- hey!"

Katara was throw a bit into a wall as she clink her eyes a bit before opening them to see who throw her and saw Tigress as she said, "Tigress, What's going on here?"

"I should be the one asking you that?" Tigress said as Katara said, "Huh?"

"Don't, 'huh' me. What are you doing here leaning healing lessons? It's for pansy and Pussy cats that worry about hurting someone while fighting," Tigress said as Katara look down and said, "Pakku refused to teach me, and he was about to refuse Aang as well when he says he wouldn't learn without me."

"And that's it, you're just going to roll over and take it? Why not spread your leg for the next horny bastard you come across because he says so?!" Tigress said as Katara is surprise by her attitude as she asked her, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm upset, for someone like you to just giving up than standing up to the person who like everyone else in this freezing pit that keep following the same old sexist ways, just because they say a man is better than a woman doesn't mean woman isn't just as good. Women give birth to baby almost every day and do you know how they must feel just for a baby to be born?" Tigress asked as Katara is confronted, confused, and worry a bit because of Tigress.

"Ah… it tiring?" Katara said as she cannot think of anything else as Tigress said, "Pain, and agony, as I seen so many women giving birth and hear them screaming in pain while crushing a man's hand and hear it break, they may scream, but who care about him? His hand would be heal later anyways, so unless his family jewels were being kicked in, feeling twice as much pain from it, and it goes on for hours, then maybe I would care. Women of this tribe lower their standers of their bending when they can do so much more and tolerate as much pain as anyone else."

Katara blinked at her as she looks down in shame of herself thought, 'She right… but what can I do?'

(Meanwhile with Zuko)

"Good luck!" The Crew member called as no doubt as soldiers they needed to follow orders.

With Zuko in his cabin Iroh opened the metal door to find a scowling Zuko as Zuko was clearly not happy about this turn of events. "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels." Iroh said as he looked to his nephew.

"Good riddance to those traitors." Zuko growled as first it was Zorin who left, then his father banished him, and now even his crew is leaving him.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head." Iroh offered as he couldn't say how but he had a hunch Zhao was on to Zuko being the Blue Spirit and feared that Zuko's life may be in danger. When Iroh was met with silence he saw Zuko wasn't budging. "Or just stay in you room in the dark. Whatever makes, you happy." Iroh said as he then left the boat.

(Outside)

As Iroh left the ship for his walk the pirates parrot flew pass him from behind to the boat as Iroh was humming the song from before as it was clear Iroh's hunch was spot on.

(On the Boat)

The Pirate crew began to climb into the ship as they began to get ready. They had ropes and hooks as they had to be very quiet here seeing as the ship's crew was down to one member. As they began to hoist up the Barrels one of the pirates almost dropped it as the fish faced guy looked. "Careful with the blasting Jelly!" He scolded quietly as he then went to the door to open it. He failed to realize that when he turned the nob it made a loud squeaking sound causing it to echo across the ship.

(With Zuko)

Zuko heard the sound as he went wide eyed as he got up and began to look around. "Uncle?" Zuko asked as he opened his door and look around. "Uncle is that you?" Zuko asked but was only met with silence as he knew something was wrong here. Zuko got into a Fire Bending stance and when he turned the corner he only found nothing. Zuko then began to explore the boat to see if his uncle had returned but dropping his stance a bit.

Zuko eventually arrived at the control deck as he looked around unaware of the danger he was in.

(With the Pirate)

The pirates lit the charges for the blasting Jelly before they quickly ran to avoid being blown up as they made their escape fast.

(Back with Zuko)

As Zuko walked around the navigation table he soon noticed a parrot as he looked at it and its glowing yellow eyes. Zuko went wide eyed as he recognized it from when he met the Silver Spirit and needless to say he was shocked and knew he was in danger just as the bird flew off. Soon an explosion rocked the entire boat as Zuko screamed in shock and partial pain as he was knocked out of the control deck.

(With Iroh)

Iroh was on the road when he heard the explosion as he saw the smoke rice up from the docks as he was wide eyed at this. "Zuko!" Iroh called out before he started running back to the docks in hopes of saving Zuko.

(At the dock)

Iroh arrived and found the ship was in flames as he was wide eyed as he saw no sign of the banished prince showing up. "Zuko." Iroh said sadly as he felt guilty for failing another person once more.

(Back at the North Pole the very same night Yue)

Yue was looking to the moon as she honestly felt guilty in some ways while looking at the moon. As she looked she grew worried for Kaguya as the girl had been sought out by many men only for them to vanish do to mysterious circumstances that some called Kaguya the cursed Princess of the North. Soon Sokka appeared as he walked over to Yue and smiled to her as he looked to her.

"Hi princess Yue." Sokka greeted as Yue looked away a bit. "I made you something." Sokka said as he presented a wooden item he carved himself. "I carved it myself." Sokka said as he gave it to Yue.

"It's a bear." Yue said as the carving was poorly done like it was made by a five year old.

"Actually it's supposed to be a fish." Sokka said fixing it a bit but it didn't help make it look like a fish much. "You see it has a fin." Sokka said pointing to where the fin is supposed to be.

"Oh..." Yue said as she looked away. "I'm sorry I made a mistake." Yue began as she turned her body away from Sokka. "I shouldn't have asked you to come here." Yue said before she ran off leaving a dejected Sokka who then in turn threw the wood carving into the water.

(Later at the Gaang's living arrangements)

"How's warrior training going?" Katara asked as she hoped someone was having a better time than she was which Sokka then kicked the pillow away.

"That bad?" Aang asked concerned for Sokka.

"No its princess Yue! I don't get it one minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost." Sokka said as Zorin was nearby going through the clues he and Marvelous had gathered about the Horror. "So how's water bending training?" Sokka asked only Katara laid down with a groan as Aang glared.

"Master poop head won't teach her because she's a girl." Aang said as Zorin sighed.

"Real Mature Aang." Zorin said as he moved a clue to where he felt it best connected to the whole puzzle.

"Why don't you just teach her Aang?" Sokka suggested as Katara then lifted her head up smiling.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Katara called out as Zorin looked and sighed. "At night you can teach me whatever moves you learned from Master Pakku that way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn water bending. Everyone's happy!" Katara called out as Zorin then sighed to this idea.

"I wouldn't theirs a Horror on the loose and Aang is their prime target. Plus I do know two people as of late who can probably teach you instead seeing as you aren't the Avatar." Zorin said referencing to Omi and Tigress.

"Your suggestion and worry is duly noted Zorin." Katara said as Zorin sighed.

"I tried." Zorin said as he would probably be nearby to help Katara and Aang if a Horror shows up.

"I'm not happy." Sokka said as Katara then glared.

"But you're never happy. Come on Aang." Katara said leaving the hut as the only ones left were Sokka, Momo, and Zorin.

"Hey Sokka can you look at this and tell me what you see." Zorin said as Sokka looked and saw the list of victims Zorin was able to finally identify with Zaruba's aid as Sokka looked.

"Um a bunch of dead guys who had a certain parts of their faces taken." Sokka said as Zorin nodded.

"Yeah but look at this. It's different the Horror doesn't seem to be collecting Trophies but still is taking body parts of its victims." Zorin said as he pointed to the missing facial pieces.

"Hmm well call me crazy but it looks like... its building a face." Sokka said as Zorin was wide eyed at this.

"Wait building a face?" Zorin asked as that was the final piece he needed.

"Yeah the guys all wanted to marry Kaguya right? Well if that's true then wouldn't the Horror attack these guys and take the part most handsome about them." Sokka said as he then pulled up the other Victims. "These guys also wanted Kaguya they had the treasure but no part of their body was taken so that would mean they were rejected physically and devoured whole." Sokka explained as Zorin was wide eyed at this.

"Sokka... you're a genius!" Zorin cried out as he then grabbed the puzzle of clue and added the parts Sokka mentioned before running out to the Watchdog to tell her what he discovered and reveal what he had learned to the others.

(With Aang and Katara that night)

Out in the streets as it seem no one would try to bother them as Aang bend some water from the river out to use as Aang started to demonstrate the moves he learn as he said, "Master Pakku said this move is all about sinking and floating."

Aang Pass it to Katara as she grab it with her bending as she says, "I got it!"

As she was about to do it, suddenly the water fling up in the air as Aang seem surprise by this as he thought it was Katara as he said, "That was amazing!"

Katara was just looking confused than excited like Aang as she says to him, "That wasn't me."

Both of them look up of where the water went and saw Master Pakku on a bridge looking down at the two as her ben the water into small part and freeze them as eh stick them into the ground.

"I was just showing Katara a few moves," Aang said as eh try to cover up fast as Pakku knows he was lying, before and after as he seen what Aang try to do and it doesn't take a genius to figure he was lying to his body language a Pakku said to him, "You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture."

"I'm sorry, I ..." Aang try to apologize but Pakku wasn't going to take it as he says, "You are no longer welcome as my student."

After that Pakku left without saying another word as Aang and Katara look in shock at what just happen.

(Zorin)

Zorin open the pathway to the watchdogs as he rush down the crystal halls to reach Lady Luna as he stop and give a bow and says, "Lady Luna, I know the goal of the horror is hoping to achieve."

Luna look down at Zorin as she says, "Tell me."

"At first thought the horror was taking part of the person for a trophy of some sort but it seem it wasn't the case as it devour some whole and take the treasure they hold. It's not taking for sport, he taking them for his own usage and make himself maybe the most perfect person there is," Zorin said as Luna is surprise by this as she nodded and said, "Then the horror we are looking for could be someone hoping for Kaguya's hand in marriage then?"

"A possibility, but I would not let pull off any other ideas of the reason, or who could be the horror, but I might know a way to draw out the horror into the open, and with your permission to do so."

"And what do you want permission for?" Lady Luna asked as Zorin took a breath and said, "To use the water tribe sacred treasure that was brought back, the heart of the sea and use it as bait."

Luna is surprise for Zorin to be asking for that treasure back, as it belong to the water tribe, her people treasure that should not be hand to anyone due to its hidden property.

The reason of why the treasure was so sacred that even marvelous didn't know it had, it could give any water bender greater bending abilities, increasing their power and reach 10 times, as in the wrong hands as such a novice bender can make themselves a master, but in the hands of a master water bender can cause great wave that would flood much of the land, or worst and very much taboo power of waterbending, bloodbending to a great degree. Though the good thing was Bloodbending was only accessible with the amulet on

But Luna wasn't going to revile this as this information is keep hidden away and told only to a few, as the only way people to know about this is learning it about in the order's library, or the Wan Shi Tong's Library.

"Golden knight, what you're asking to do is impossible to request, one of a nation great treasure should not be used for such plans. I'm sorry but I cannot allow this," Luna said as she speak firm about it.

Zorin tighten his hand a bit it took him a moment to speak up as he says, "Madam Watchdog… isn't our job to protect people no matter what the cost was or how it should be done?"

Luna frown a bit as the order was meant for this but also combat the horrors as she sighed to this and said, "It is… but what you're asking for is…"

Zorin looks up at her with a strong look in his eyes as Luna keep starting at them, as she saw a strong will and a drive to protect, for Zorin no matter who the person is or what the reason, his main goat is always to protect those that cannot protect themselves, as she said to him, "I'll try to get it approve."

As the Gang followed Katara out and down the stairs with Omi and Tigress following as well, as Omi want to see stuff go down, and Tigress is going to support Katara the best she can.

"Thank you Lady Luna that's all I can ask." Zorin said with a bow as he then took his leave as when Zorin was gone Marvelous came out of the shadows.

"I hope you're up for a possible task I may have to request Zanga." Luna said as she looked to Marvelous.

"Yeah steal back the necklace I returned sounds simple enough." Marvelous said as that made sense to him.

"Don't take this likely if you get caught it will be bad for your allies seeing as you are of Fire Nation decent." Luna said as Marvelous was already leaving as he then waved her with two fingers showing he had this covered if things go south. Luna then sighed in frustration as he looked to Zanga. "Why do I always end up with the troublesome ones, Feral Beast Zanga?" Luna said as an insult to him since she had heard the Zanga line had a tendency to spawn very rebellious Knights who do things the way they want to do it but still stick to the Knight and the Makai Orders codes.

(The Next Day the Gaang)

The five were gathered in the Chiefs place as Marvelous and Zorin were given the short version of what happened last night as sitting before them were the tribes leaders, Yue, and of course Kaguya as they all looked at the five. "What do you want me to do, force Master Paaku to take Aang back as his student?" The Chief asked as Kaguya looked to Zorin with Paaku sitting next to the Chief as next to said Chief was Omi who looked awake but was in fact sleeping through this as if he let out even one snore he's a dead man.

"Yes Please." Katara said as the Chief was adamant of it.

"I'm suspecting he may change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." The Chief said as Paaku saw his grandson was sleeping through the meeting again causing him to waterbend some water at Omi waking him up.

'Silva quick rundown of what I miss.' Omi called through the mental link as Silva nodded.

'Well, Zero long story short, Katara trying to make Paaku take Aang back as a student due to your tribes screwed up gender laws.' Silva said as Omi saw this.

'Alright then let's see her bring the house down.' Omi thought as he saw Katara was getting very angry here.

"Fine." Katara said as Pakku waited as Katara remembered Tigress's words.

"Well I'm waiting little girl." Pakku said as Omi then laughed a bit at his grandfather's stubbornness. It was no wonder his dad never got along with Pakku that well.

Katara of course got angry as Pakku as Omi and all the Knights and Madou's here had one thought. 'You've fucked up old man.' They all thought as shit was about to go down hard.

"No! No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!" Katara yelled as she water bended unintentionally as she got angry as she created cracks on the floor and caused the pots full of water to shatter releasing their contents.

"Uh Katara." Aang said as Zorin stopped him.

"No let her do it." Zorin said as he was hoping someone would knock these guys down a peg with their sexist beliefs.

"I'll be outside of your man enough to fight me." Katara said as that surprised everyone as the only one who did now show any surprised was Kaguya as Katara stormed out of the room.

"WOOO! This is getting wild!" Omi cheered as he was hoping to see this happen. "Oh gramp-cicle it was nice knowing you when a lady is scorned not even a master can beat her." Omi said as Tigress was such an example of that. "Hey Southern Fish wait up!" Omi called hoping to give Katara some pointers only for Zorin to grab him by his hood causing Omi to yelp at this.

"Let her do this on her own." Zorin said as Omi scowled.

"Party pooper." Omi said as Zorin then rolled his eyes at the Knights response.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang said as Sokka looked.

"Yeah I'm sure she did." Sokka said as Marvelous and Zorin agreed.

"Trust me Aang theirs a reason you don't anger woman Sokka is prime example." Zorin said as Sokka looked.

"For once I'm not even going to argue." Sokka said as Zorin was right on that assumption.

(With Iroh and Zhao)

The two were sharing a spot of tea as Zhao had heard what had happened. "I'm devastated to hear what had happened to Zuko, just devastated." Zhao said as the words fell like lies through his teeth which Iroh easily caught being older, wiser, and far more experienced in deception.

"The Fire Lord won't be pleased when he learns who was responsible." Iroh said as Zhao got worried there.

"You know who was behind the attack?" Zhao asked as Iroh looked to Zhao.

"Yes... Pirates!" Iroh half lied as he hit his fist on the table. "We had a run in with them a while back. They wanted revenge." Iroh half lied as they did run into those pirates but they were just hired by a greater power as he saw Zhao make a small smile thinking he was safe as Zhao took a sip of his tea.

"So... have you reconsidered my offer?" Zhao asked as he looked to Iroh.

"Yes I accept it will be an honor to serve as your general." Iroh said as he then did a small toast. "To the fire nation." Iroh said as Zhao also raised his cup.

"To victory." Zhao said as outside the troops were all preparing for the siege of the North.

(Back with the Gaang)

"Katara, I know you're mad, but you're not going to win this fight!" Sokka said to his sister as Katara started to take off her coat as she says, "I know! I don't care!"

"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher," Aang said as he think that is what the problem was as Zorin said, "That's not it Aang."

"Huh?" Aang said as he look to his friend and then Tigress said, "He hurt her pride and dishonor it."

"And I'm going to slap some sense into that guy!" Katara said as she reach the bottom of the stairs as they look back up and saw Pakku coming down as well as Katara said to him, "So, you decided to show up?"

Pakku walks by the group and Katara not even looking bat and eye at her as she says, "Aren't you going to fight?"

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong," as Pakku said his sexist comment Katara got very angry at this as he dishonor a duel and hurt her pride as a woman.

As Katara was about to summon a water whip until Tigress clear her throat loudly, as Katara look to her, the priestess made a motion with her hands as it seem she was holding an icicle, as she crush them in her hands giving Katara the idea, 'Hit him where it hurt!'

Katara nodded as she smile at this, as with her foot, she bend the water under the ice and kick it up, as a line came up to Pakku as he heard the ice breaking, he quickly turn around and expected an attack at him up front but, the attack came below and in between his legs and-

'WHACK!'

"OHH!" Almost male that seen or heard that put their hand between their legs, and yell that out.

Marvelous turn away as he cover his private part, Zorin wasn't going cover his but he stood close to Sokka as, let face it he would most likely going to get hurt in some way anyways.

Pakku had a look of pain on his face as he held his nuts and drop his knees as Tigress could not help but smile and shed a tear to this as she was so proud of Katara for doing it to that guy.

"Hurt doesn't it? Image what a woman feel like when she giving birth, only twice as much and lasting longer than a few minutes. If you can't tolerate that, then what kind of man are you?" Katara said as for some reason the girl of the heal lesson and Yagoda are there witnessing this, with Omi said, "Oh burn!"

"Shut up Omi, this is getting good" Tigress said as she want to watch this.

Pakku try to endure the pain for a moment as he bend some ice around his family jewel to numb the pain, and cover them for what going to happen next as he said with a angry face, "F-fine. You want to learn to fight so badly? Watch closely!"

Pakku summon forth a wall of water that surround both him and Katara trapping them both, with Pakku having the advantage in it as he pull Katara's part close as he says, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you… much!"

Katara bend the water on a different stream path, as it came at everyone on the ground level, Zorin just step to the side as the water stream came and hit Sokka.

"You alright?" Zorin asked as he look down at the soaked wet southern water tribe warrior as he just says, "Peachy."

Katara rush at Pakku as he made an ice ramp as Katara try to stop herself but Pakku made the ice below her very slippery as she just slide up the ramp and over Pakku onto a small pillar at the bottom of the stairs, as she recover herself and turn around.

Pakku bend the ice ramp into a water wave and send it at Katara, as she quickly encase her feet in ice to hold her up as she then bend the water around her with ease with the steady stand she in as she said to Pakku, "You can't knock me down!"

Everyone that was on the ground level was up the stairs so nobody got hurt as they cheer her on with Omi cheering the loudest as he yells, "Oh Yea! Kick his butt, southern fish!"

"He's your grandfather you know?" Tigress said as Omi look at her and said, "And I should cheer him on because he family, fat chance and beside you got to love the underdog."

Tigress blink at him before giving a smile, before looking back at the fight as Katara charged at Pakku as he made a small ice wall that Katara bend away with ease as she try to punch the old man but he was faster and skill to block her attacks, even duck for a moment and send a wave at Katara's face, as it knock her away into the water pond.

AS Pakku smile at this before Katara pop out of it as everyone cheered to her as.

Katara bend up a round ice stump as she slide her hand across the surface and send out thin pieces of ice at Pakku a he dodge and block them, even dodge one that almost came close to him, as in slow-mo he saw his face in the reflection before time resume and the ice flew out of site.

Pakku give Katara a look, as she was out of the pond of water it seem when she bend a large amount of water at Pakku, as he just bend it around him for the moment, with Katara coming at him with all she got, but the water bending master took aim and send the water at Katara in a wave, which splash her down.

Aang and Sokka had a worry look on their faces with Zorin Marvelous, and Tigress keep a calm look on their, the other including Omi just cheered.

Katara took a breather as the fight was tougher than she ever expected it to be, before standing up and sound how made the water pots around come together and fall onto Pakku as he quickly water bend it all into a soft snow which added as fog for a moment.

As it clear up, Pakku looked at Katara with a smile as he said, "Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent waterbender."

"But you still won't teach me." Katara growled as her hair was a bit messed up from this fight.

"No." Pakku said as Omi was cheering on Katara.

Katara then waterbended the ice creating a sort of wave like road which Pakku then bended the ice lifting him up to which he then bended it to create a wave for him to ride before Katara then bended her own wave at Pakku only for him to bend to the side sliding on ice now to which he nailed her with his own bending attacking knocking Katara's necklace from her mother off where it landed on the snow.

Katara was knocked to the ground as her hair was undone from it as she was trying to catch her breath as she may have bitten off more than she can chew. Pakku then bended a large amount of water above before he then frozen it and sent it down upon Katara as spike which missed her but restrained her till she would calm down. Everyone was shocked as Tigress growled as she looked ready to jump in herself but Omi stopped her.

"What?" Tigress asked as Omi smiled.

"Don't worry she won." Omi said as Tigress was confused.

"Ok I know in the strangest of ways you've been right about the craziest of things but how did she win this fight?" Tigress demanded as Omi then smiled and had his answer.

"Just watch." Omi said as Tigress huffed and watched as if things went bad she was jumping in.

Katara couldn't bend as she tried to get out of the spikes as Pakku was starting to take his leave. "This fight is over." Pakku said as he was leaving the area.

"Come back here I'm not finished yet!" Katara called as she wasn't done.

"Yes you are." Pakku said as he was leaving but then he noticed Katara's necklace on the ground which he then picked it up in shock recognizing it. "This is my necklace." He said as he knew it anywhere even after all this time.

"Wait what?" Omi asked as Tigress was also shocked by this.

"No it's not its mine." Katara demanded as Pakku knew this necklace anywhere.

"I made this 60 years ago, for the love of my life. For Kana." Pakku said as Omi was wide eyed as Tigress and Katara were shocked.

"My gran-gran was supposed to marry you." Katara said as that would mean for Omi... he was Sokka and Katara's cousin.

(Back with Iroh)

Iroh was walking around the ship as he soon passed by a Fire Nation Soldier who stopped next to Iroh as they began to speak. "Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing." Iroh said as the soldier then removed the mask to reveal Zuko who was injured from the explosion but still alive.

"You didn't have to do this." Zuko said as he really appreciated the trouble his uncle was going through for him.

"No nephew of mine is going to stowaway on a ship without some backup." Iroh said as soon a door was heard opening as Zuko understood.

"Thank you uncle." He said as it may not mean much when he said it but he really appreciated his uncle doing this to help him.

"Someone is coming, stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and both Zorin and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck." Iroh said before the two began to leave as they had to stay hidden till the siege began.

(Back at the North Pole)

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long happy life together, I loved her." Pakku said as even after all this time he still did love her.

"But she didn't love you did she. It was an arranged marriage." Katara said as Kaguya looked and saw Yue was starting to cry as no doubt this was hitting her nerves in a soft spot. "Gran-gran wouldn't let your tribes stupid customs run her life that's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage." Katara said as her respect for her grandmother grew.

Omi looked to Sokka as Sokka looked back. "So I guess that makes us cousins?" Omi asked as Sokka shrugged as this is going to get awkward fast. Yue then started crying as Kaguya saw this as she ran off as Sokka was shocked to see Yue in tears about this. "Well what are you waiting for an invitation go get your girl!" Omi called as Aang smiled.

"What he said." Aang said as Sokka then chased after Yue to see what was wrong.

(That Night)

Sokka was walking up to Yue as Yue saw this as she still had some tears in her eyes as for some reason the moon felt different somehow. "What do you want from me?" Yue asked as everyone was no doubt asleep right now.

"Nothing. I just want you to know, I think your beautiful and the guys chasing after your sister don't know what their missing." Sokka said as he knew Kaguya was beautiful but to him Yue took the prize cup from Kaguya giving the elder sister first place and the younger 2nd place. "And I always thought a girl like you wouldn't notice a guy like me." Sokka said as Yue did care for Sokka but he didn't understand what was going on.

"You don't understand." Yue said as Sokka looked to her.

"No, no that's the thing I think I do understand now. You're a princess and I'm... I'm just a southern peasant." Sokka admitted but he had no idea how wrong he was.

"No, Sokka." Yue said as she saw Sokka had it all wrong.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything. I'll see you around ok." Sokka said as he took his leave but Yue then grabbed Sokka and to his shock pulled him in and kissed him as Sokka was surprised by this as Sokka was shocked and when they separated Sokka was shocked and confused by all of this. "Ok now I'm really confused! Happy but confused." Sokka said as this didn't make any sense.

"I do like you a lot. But we can't be together and not for the reason you think. It's because." She began before pulling the collar of her coat down to reveal an engagement necklace. "I'm engaged." Yue said as Sokka was surprised by this. "I'm sorry." She said before she ran off.

(With Zorin Watchdog Center)

Zorin stood in front of the Watchdog as Tigress held the Oceans Heart Necklace on a pillow as Luna looked. "We were able to gain the necklace luckily seeing as Omi's grandfather knows the Chief our connections were able to retrieve it." Luna said as Omi was nearby pasting back and forth as he was trying to make sense of what he learned and the fact he was related to Sokka and Katara somehow. "Ok then let's go." Zorin said as he then left as he got his disguise ready.

(Later Northern Tribes Main Street)

Zorin was walking down the street dressed as a Water Tribe member as he was holding an engagement Necklace, which he borrowed from Katara, and the Oceans Heart as he was walking down the street trying to attract the Horror to him as he had his Garoken hidden on his person as Marvelous, Tigress, and Omi were hidden in case the Horror does show up so they can corner it here.

Zorin holding both the heart that wraps in a cloth and the necklace on top of the gift out in the open so the horror can see it, and take the bait as Zorin keep going down the streets, a voice call out to him suddenly, "Hey there."

Zorin stop as he look ahead and saw a man that seem to be in early 20 and had a mask on his face as Zorin keep his face hidden under the water tribe hood, and Zaruba under the gloves he was wearing, but he can see clear enough and Zaruba said in their mental link, **_"Careful Zorin that man stink of Inga."_**

Zorin give a mental nod as he said back to the man, "Hello there."

"Quite late to be out at this time. What do you have their? Oh an engagement necklace. Who the lucky lady?" the man asked as Zorin give a smile and said in the most convincing happy tone he can fake up, "It's for Princess Kaguya. I hear she like being under the moon light, so I came out here at this time to find her and ask her to marry me."

"Sound nice, but what can you give as I hear she only accept great treasures as gifts?" The man said to him as Zorin give a smile and said, "A recent discovery happen, my family long lost treasure as well the water tribe most call sacred treasure was founded and return. I had to beg for it, but I know it's worth it, as my heart beats out to Kaguya."

Omi from his hidden spot started to laugh as he cover his mouth before Tigress hit him over the head to get him to shut up, and with marvelous, could not help but smile at this as it was pretty funny to hear Zorin talking like this.

Zorin went on talking as he started to unwrap the cloth and show it off as he says, "And to show I will give her a heart. The heart of the seas."

Zorin show it off before the man as he almost chock on his own breath for some reason as took a step forward he said, "Th-the heart of the sea… how could you even get that? That can't be real at all."

Zaruba sense the Inga coming off the man now like he was producing it by the gallons as he said to Zorin in their link, **_"I'm now positive he the horror."_**

Zorin as he keep going with his act as he says, "Oh its very much real, so real it glisten within the moon light, and with this Kaguya will love it and will say yes."

The man frown a bit before it turn into a wicked smile as he said, "Is that so… well it's not for certain, but I hope you do well with it even if she might say no."

Zorin started to wrap back up the heart, and it put away with the necklace as he said, "Thank you for your words… but I have a question for you?"

The man was about to walk away as he turn back to Zorin and said. "Oh and what's that?"

Zorin walk up to the man as he ask, "Do you love Kaguya as well?"

"Who wouldn't? I try to be the most handsome there is in all of the northern tribe, I wear a mask to hide my beauty so no man that feel jealousy about me would come and ruin my chance at asking for Kaguya hand myself and the treasure I hold," the man said as Zorin walk more closer to him and ask, "Even though you could be a monster."

The man eye widen through the eyeholes of the mask as Zorin took action as he knock the man's mask off as the man face was reviled, with a part of his face seem to be distorted and had burn marks on it, Zorin pull out, flip open, and lit his madou lighter, as the makai flame shine before the man's eyes and show the marking as Zorin said, "Horror."

The horror got angry at this as he went at Zorin as he send a fist at him, Zorin block it and kick the horror away for a moment as he pull out his sword and unsheathed it, slashing at the horror to push him back further.

Cry in pain for a moment as he felt the sword touch him as he felt it burn him as much a fire would, but there was no fire and this pain hurt him more deeply than fire as he can tell something about it as he said before growling out, **"Soul metal? Makai knight!"**

Zorin put a hand to his outfit before pulling it off showing his white duster, Zaruba, and his true face as the horror look at him as he said, **"You… I remember you. You're the one that Kaguya seem close too, even though you're an outsider. Your face seem perfect, and I was planning taking it later to help complete my new perfect face."**

"Why would you need a new face, as I can already tell, and those miss-match faces you have already are out of place," Zorin said as the man frown as he said, **"When the northern tribe gotten word of the fire nation started to attack the southern tribe, the chief sent out the most elite warriors out to help support the southern and drive off the attacking force, but we didn't made it there as a surprise attack hit our escort."**

The horror peel away bits of its face to show the original face below it and it as horrifying to see, as if this man wasn't a horror before, people would most likely to keep their distant as the horror went on saying, **"One fire nation soldier gave insult to the injuries he has given me, burn my face and laugh at me. I wear this mask so no one shall look upon me like this… and the years I been alone, no woman would accept me… and then I saw princess Kaguya for the first time… she was so beautiful and so graceful, and when she look at me, I saw she look into my soul, she spoken to me as well and touch the mask I wore and remember what she said to me."**

(Mini flashback)

A quick image flash in the man mind as he remember kneel before Kaguya as she stood in front of his with her hand on his mask as she said to him, "It's… sad."

(Mini flashback end)

The flash back soon ended, as Zorin looked at the man as he went on saying **, "Ever sense then my heart calling out to me… to her, and when the first suitor I saw that was on his way to Kaguya to ask for her hand in marriage, holding a gift in his hand… and soon my heart became in rage."**

(Flashback)

More image of the past came, as the man came up to the suitor and stab him in the back and soon flash forward to see the man lying on the ground, see his perfect face and the gift he saw in his hands.

The knife the man held, cover in blood as it soon glow with a dark aura around it as a dark whispering voice called out to him, "Do you want to be handsome, to be better?"

The man hand shake to this as he said, "I want to be… I want more than I have."

 **"Cut off his face… and wear it like your own,"** The dark whispering voice call out as the man soon did so as the shadow on the wall shows he was carving off the dead suitor's face, and held it close to his own, as he place the bloody part against his, the horror came forth and enter the man.

(End flashback)

 **"I took his face, and I took his gift keeping it for myself, but it wasn't enough for me, as many more suitors came asking for Kaguya, I soon spread the word Kaguya will only take treasure as gift to accept for her hand in marriage… and they fell for it, like moths to the flame,"** the horror told Zorin as he said in an angry tone, "So you trick them, then kill them take their gifts and their faces."

 **"Of course! All so I can be with Kaguya and not hold a face she and others would find disgusting!"** The Horror called out as he glared at the Makai Knight. **"But... a Makai Knight with such a face of pure perfection I must have it! Especially if you're so close to Kaguya!"** The Horror cried out as soon his head twisted upside down in a grossest way followed by blade like legs sprouting where his hips are before body burst out as soon the Horror had taken form as it seemed to be a mix between an insectoid with that of a large dragon. The Horror roared as its head had its neck elongated as it glared at Zorin.

 **"Die Makai Kishi!"** The Horror roared before Omi decided to jump.

"SEIYA!" Omi roared as he flew in with a drop kick followed by Marvelous slashing at the Horror as the two landed and rolled away as Omi drew his twin short swords.

"I had it." Zorin said as Omi laughed.

"I know Gold Fire but I wasn't going to let you hog all the fun!" Omi called as he looked at the Horror.

"Besides other than sealing Gates, protecting the Water Tribe on guard duty, and helping people learn how to Water Bend taking care of Horrors like this." Omi began as while he and Zorin turned to each other the Horror attacked before the two used the Makai Soul Metal Blades to block the Horrors blade like arms and force it away as the two then kicked the Horror back hard. "Is also part of my, job." Omi said as Silva chuckled.

 ** _"Well put Zero."_** Silva said as Zaruba chuckled.

 ** _"Zorin you're not honestly going to let this troublesome guy hog the spot light now are you?"_** Zaruba said as he saw a rivalry being born here.

"No..." Zorin began as he and Omi began walking torts the downed Horror. "I'm not." Zorin said as the Horror glared.

 **"Who, I don't know you... who are you!?"** The Horror demanded as Marvelous and Tigress smirked.

"You honestly have no clue huh?" Tigress said as Zorin drew the red sheath which was the biggest sign of Garo in the Order.

 ** _"Yes he is the Golden Knight Garo!"_** Zaruba called as the Horror looked horrified at hearing this.

 **"G-Garo?!"** The Horror asked as it didn't know Garo was here.

 ** _"This is the Horror known as Incubator it normally possess those with unhealthy obsessions more commonly obsessions with certain people be the man or woman."_** Zaruba said as he sighed. **_"He's a very troublesome Horror be careful."_** Zaruba warned as Zorin smirked.

"Got it." Zorin said as the Horror got up and roared at the two Knights.

"What am I chopped liver?" Marvelous asked standing with his allies.

"I wondering if there something wrong with every man there is as it turns out, there is," Tigress said as she stood by and watch as the fight goes on.

Zorin and Omi counter, block, and hit away any attack coming at them, as they try to get ahead of the other as it seem they were going at it while smiling.

The horror retreated into the darkness of the night, even with the moon shining down, it was still hard to see in dark alleyways as Zorin said, "Let light up his world."

Zorin put a hand over his sword as he engulf it in his green flames as Omi saw this as Zorin send a flaming slash arc down the way as it lit up and the horror caught fire as it cry out.

It movement became fearsome as it strike fast as them, pushing them off as Omi smile as he said, "Fire sword bending, hu? You not the only one with a bending sword style."

Omi summon forth waters from the rivers, as it show the water had a crystal blue tone to it, a sigh of Zero elemental mark, as the waters form around Omi's swords as he send an x slash at the horror and shove it back while causing damage like Zorin flame strike.

Marvelous whistle as he said, "So does every makai knight that could bend have something like that an added color to their element I mean?"

"Only a few special ones to say, Garo is one, and Zero is another, as far as I can tell," Tigress said as she notice something as the light above somewhat darkens as Tigress gasp, as marvelous eyes widen.

Zorin and Omi stop in their action, as they saw what was going on as well as the moon above started to turn crimson red, as the horror recover from the two elemental attack, as the fire was put out by the water, its stood back up and then its body started to shift, as its mass started to group, and becoming stronger by the look of it.

 **"Yes! I can feel it; with this I can kill you both!"** The horror said as its arms and legs turn into a blade as it stab them into the ground.

Zorin and Omi raise their swords defensively, as the horror came at them, they block its attack only to get shove back by its power, as their feet keep on the ground as they skid back on the Icey streets, as Omi said, "This thing gotten a buff, and I only thought water bender can only get stronger in the moon light."

"If this horror is stronger, then we need come strong ourselves," Zorin said as he held his sword ready as Omi get the idea as he said, "No need to tell me twice."

As the horror roar out and charged at them again, wanted to finish them off now as Zorin and Omi raise their swords and cut energy circle, as Zorin made one, Omi made two as they combine into one before both of them open up as they were engulf in a light of gold and silver.

The horror bring down its arms at them and then it was block and thrown back, when the light died down, Garo and Zero stood in place the golden and silver fang knights are here.

"Hey, I'm the silver knight here," Marvelous said as he look at zero as he held two curved sword and his armor shine silver in the red moon light.

Tigress laugh at this as she saw how amusing thing are when other people get jealous about stuff like this.

The horror recover once more as it roar out at the two, as the two knight held ready, as Garo held his sword on his arms as he slide it up , with Zero grind his sword against his other as spark came off of them before they give their charge while giving a battle cry.

The horror charged at them as well as it raise its sharpen arms and legs ready to strike, as the two side came at each other, Garo and Zero dodge its attack, and cut off its bladed arms, as the horror cry out.

The horror stomps down with its bladed legs as it try to nail both of them, but they dodge it with ease as they started to slash at the horror's body, cutting off its front and black legs together as the horror fell down now armless and legless as the two knights jump back away, as Zero went at it first using the water around giving him a boost as he raise his blade to slay the horror, it raise its head up and knock Zero away groin to that, with Garo came up as he slide under zero, as he came at the horror and raise his sword, thrusting it at the horror and stab it into its face.

Garo looks at the horror one last time as he said, "This is for all the people you kill."

Garo pull out and cut off its head, as the body of the horror went limp with its stumps of its arms and legs before it breaks down and turn into a black mist as its absorb into Garoken.

Garo holds his sheath and raise his sword to it, as he put it in with a click at the end before lowering it and his armor vanish.

Zero armor vanish leaving Omi in place as he lay on the ground and said, "Did I get it?"

"No," Tigress said as Omi drop his head and groin to this as it seem he lost the bet he had made.

After that moment, all four of them look up in the sky at the blood moon as they wonder what cause it to turn red like that.

(Spirit Oasis)

Kaguya look up in the sky as she raise her arms up at it, a she stood in the middle of the guardian area, the fishes that were swimming around each other has stopped as well, as look up in the sky as well from their pond area.

The three saw it the moon had become crimson red as they looked to the deep red moon as all three knew this was a bad omen a very bad omen for things to come. Kaguya looked before she felt pain in her brain as her mind was assaulted by images, words, and faces she could not make out as they all involved something like this. It was all a jumbled mess as she herd 7 phrases she could not make out and heard what sounded like battles as she even hear someone call her name. But one word stuck out the most as she fell to her knees and opened her eyes as she held her head in pain.

"Rudra." She said as that name it gave her a deep sense of dread as she knew it was not a good thing she didn't know how she knew she just knew it wasn't a good thing.

(With the Watchdog)

"It cannot be." The Watchdog said as she felt it a very powerful seal was weakening the seal that the ancient text had told of that held the Horror known only as Rudra. Rudra a calamity that could rival the four legendary Horrors if it so wished. The fact Rudra was now on the verge of release means the Horrors would not only be getting stronger but now the influx was starting to make sense.

"We need it. The Ancient Madou Tool made to seal away Rudra. Kaguya." Luna said as she knew they needed that Madou Tool but now the 'cursed Princess,' Kaguya's name makes more sense now.

(With the Makai Group)

"What is this?" Zorin asked as he looked at the Blood Red Moon in shock.

 ** _"I know this Zorin it's a very ancient very powerful seal from ages long before the Avatar."_ ** Zaruba said as he remembered Raiko's era and how he faced this very same power.

"Remarkable isn't it, Golden Knight." A new voice said as everyone looked to see the man who trained Azula looked at the sky and grinned as he knew his hard work would pay off in the end. He had made many ventures since he was excommunicated and he was looking at one that was coming to fruition. "It's as if the moon was stained with blood." The man said as he smiled as on his ruined cape was the eye symbol from Zorin's vision. "Yes this is it the seal where Rudra is locked behind according to the ancient text the Guren No Tsuki or its translation, the Crimson Moon." The man said as he smiled at the moon which had become blood red this night.

Everyone looked and saw the markings of an Excommunicated Priest on his skin as he smiled insanely at the Crimson moon. "Hey who's this nut?" Omi asked as Tigress glared.

"An excommunicated Priest." Tigress growled as she got into a battle stance.

"Who are you, tell me?!" Zorin demanded as he glared at this Priest.

"Oh sorry Golden Knight I forgot you and your Dream Team were here. Well then let me introduce not a name per say but a... Alias in a way of an old poem from ages past I had once read in, my oh so innocent youth. Oh I do love a good play and poem it does make such insight upon life." The man said as he seemed like a nut job in many aspects.

"Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition!" He stared before releasing a powerful Madou Blast from his Madou Brush which was an attachment to a musket type of duel barreled Madou Gun as the group quickly dodged the attack and saw these bullets of the weapon were made to place Horrors into people which was a strictly forbidden type of Madou Tool which had from what they saw had split to a sort of V Like form.

"The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the vengeful of humiliation." He said before he chuckled as he had said this while glaring at Zorin specifically as it was clear this guy did not like Zorin one bit. "Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V." He said the full quote as Zorin didn't recognized the poem but he knew one thing. This guy this, V, had issues and was very much a man who was humiliated by someone.

"Did you do this?" Zorin asked as V then laughed a bit.

"Why yes I did all these centuries the Makai Order had placed and held such seals that I could not help myself but break their hard work. Oh I'm sure Ursa must be green with envy or perhaps red with rage at the fact even now I still work to ruin her and the legacy she came from which had left me so humiliated to be a lowly Makai Priest and not give me the power for my desires!" He called out showing he was very much spiteful of Garo as Zorin was surprised.

"Y...you knew my mother?" Zorin said as V laughed seeing he had the son of his most hated enemy and rival in his net.

"Oh yes I did but not on such good terms mind you. In fact me and her are as you say very much spiteful and hateful torts each other it's a shame I could never locate her I would just love to see her face contorted in pain and screams as I destroy the legacy she left behind piece by piece" V said as Zorin glared at the man before roaring and charging forward only for V to vanish and in a fog of black smoke where he reappeared on a building top as he laughed at Zorin. "Oh pay me no mind oh dear Zorin Rudra there is just one of my many investments that is now paying off once more. But till we meet again I bid you a deep heartfelt ado." V said before he vanished before anyone could act as Zorin glared at this.

"Who was that guy?" Zorin asked as this was bad this was real bad.

"What do we do now?" Omi said as he had absolutely no clue what this Crimson Moon and Rudra were.

"We talk to the Watchdog." Tigress said as her family had hoped this day would never come but alas it had and now they must stop its completion at the bud of it.

Zorin was in shock as he saw this whole thing as he knew that things in the North Pole just got a lot more complicated and not just the North Pole but the whole World in fact.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes it is happening those who read it know what I'm talking about those who haven't well read it and find out. Anyway before you all start going at me for ripping of V for Vendetta I want you all to know… this guy is an art nut so plays and paintings even music he loves it and takes major influence in his grand scheme here from plays. Anyway remember, remember to review this chapter. And like I always say, ja ne.


	18. Chapter 18

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Hey the final chapter of book 1. Enjoy the end of this epic story.

(Start Chapter 18)

'Water'

Pakku who was standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*insert Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono OST- Theme of Garo

(Start)

After the night of the red moon, the heart of the sea was return so no one knew it was missing, and so was Katara's necklace as Katara thank Zorin for it back, as when the rest of the Gaang ask what happen to the moon and why is it red?

As Zorin said a few words they understood well it's, "A Horror seal." After that the Gaang understood as Aang was worry about it as Zorin told them not to worry as long if they can get the Makai tools to fix the seal, the moon should go back to normal.

Only problem was when the Makai crew went to see about the tools the watchdog told them one of them is missing, and cannot fix the seal unless the other tool was founded, as the Luna told it was a special book that much be found, as Tigress offer to go look for it around or get a clue of where it might be at.

Zorin asked about the other tool and they should have it ready, but Lady Luna told him not to worry about it as she says, "It will present itself when all is ready to be."

After that they try to go on about their days and keep thing normal as they can, but the people of the northern water tribe are worry about it as they fear it was some sort of bad omen, the group had to get the chief to tell the people it's all an Lunar eclipse that will last for a while, at best a week, for the chief himself hope it will only be a few day.

(Now present time)

At the water bending training area, as Katara stood in the ring with a water bending guy, as he was looking very afraid of Katara for some reason, as she stood there with a smile on her face.

As the guy bend some water and turn it into a giant snow ball and fling it at Katara, as she bend it around her as she turn it back into water and add more to it and send it all back and then some at the guy, as he shoot up the air and the water freeze around him.

The guy had a humiliated look on his face, as Pakku came walking up and said, "A Nice try, Pupil Sangok. A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge."

Pakku set him free as he fell down on his butt before he join the rest of the boys that got their butts handed to them by Katara as Pakku ask them, "Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?"

Everyone shake their heads no, even a guy who's legs are still try in ice as he try to bend it off of him but had no luck, as Pakku turn back to Katara as he says, "You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work, you can accomplish anything."

Katara could not help but smile at her accomplishment within the few days of training, she has master most of Pakku training, and faster than Aang as well.

Pakku turn his eyes on the last two people who hasn't fought in the spare ring as he said, "Raw talent and being bless alone is not enough."

Aang is show to be playing around with Momo as he air bend the lemur in the air with an air ball, with Omi sitting by him as his eyes were open, but a water bubble was shown on his nose as he snore as it get big and small with every breath he snores.

Pakku frown as he send a small water whip at his grandson as it hit his nose and pop his nose's water bubble, he said, "I'm awake!"

Aang got focus as well as he stop air bending for a moment as Pakku said to them, "Pupil Aang, Omi!"

"Yes, Master Pakku?" Aang said as Omi said after, "Yes grandpa- sicle."

Pakku groin at that nickname that his grandson calls him by as rub his face a bit and put up his stone face as he said in a sarcasm tone, "Would ether of you care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you've found time to play with house pets… or sleeping, you must have already mastered waterbending."

Aang stood up with his air bending as he says, "I wouldn't say mastered, but check this out."

Aang spin around as he bend he snow he was lying by cover him and turn himself into a kid size snowman, as Momo look at this and leap at him knocking Aang down and the snow off as well.

Katara and Pakku frown at this, as Omi stood up and stretch his arms and said, "Sorry Grandpa-sicle, but I got thing to do, and butt to kick later so I'm going to take it easy."

Omi left as Pakku blink at this as he would figure his own grandson would fight against his best student and he never take thing easy as he is the same or higher level as Katara on bending, but when he found out his grandfather was engage to marry Katara Gran-gran, thing were awkward for him as he thought Katara was… hot.

After finding out about his grandfather past and Katara as she told him Gran-Gran never marry anyone in the south pole at least to her knowledge and have seen Aang being very close to her and how he acted around her, he figure the guy had a crush or likes her very much, so that kind of help him, but the great chance Katara and Sokka are his cousin, he did want to do anything that could turn into a weird situation.

When Omi walks away as Katara looks at him and says, "What's with him?"

Pakku took a breath as he says, "I don't know anymore. He and I never gotten that close, with that boy father being a pain when I first meet him we never gotten along. They are so similar."

(Elsewhere)

In the middle of an ice field where no one could come, other than a two people that were training for the upcoming battle they might face.

Zorin on one side not wearing his duster as he surround his body in a heat wave to keep warm, with marvelous standing on the other side, going without his coat at the moment but wearing sleeves on his arms and glove on his hands to avoid any frost bite, as what they're both doing mean serious business.

Zorin and marvelous look down at each other, with their sword draw, as they stare down each other with a cold breeze blowing by before it died down and they charged at each other.

Zorin using he heat bending and aim to his feet making him able to move and glide across the ice with ease without moving too much other than making it look like he was ice staking, with Marvelous using his hop styles to get across as well without slipping.

The two clash as their blades meet, marvelous did a big hop as he flips in the air and turn around, with Zorin bend down and place his hand on the ground to catch him and use that as a center point as he turn himself a 180 and face back at Marvelous.

The two sent at each other again as Zorin seem to use his fire thrust, sense on one of the northern water tribe was there he can freely fire bend again without being caught, send himself forward while gliding across the ice almost like before, with Marvelous did a small hope in place as he waited for Zorin to come closer to him.

As he did, Marvelous jumps and flips over the green fire bender, as Zorin spin himself around using his body weight and shift of gravity with the heat gliding he was doing he able to do so with ease as he give a large thrust to launch himself forward and fight into Marvelous as he turn around too late and knock him down.

"Ah… ow," Marvelous said as Zorin stop bending heat to his feet as he says, "You alright?"

Marvelous stood back up using his sword as support as he said, "Somewhat… but this is quite different from the Agni kai battle I did before."

"Well he was a fire bender who specializes in kicking, I specialize in sword and other techniques to use with bending, as we may able to bend the element, but first we need to bend ourselves and know our limits. You may not have a bending ability, but you can still try and bend yourself," Zorin said in a wise tone as Marvelous said, "I'll be bending my knee mostly, thank you very much."

"Not really what I meant," Zorin said as he sheath his sword and went over to where he left his duster, as he grabs it and put it on as he says, "Let's call for now. No doubt Aang and Katara training are finishing right now."

Marvelous crack his neck a bit as he says, "That if Aang is doing his training properly."

(Sokka and Yue)

"So they don't have palaces in the Southern tribe?" Yue asked as she listened to Sokka tell her about the South.

"Are you kidding I grew up in a block of Ice." Sokka said as he was walking on the bridge railing with Yue on the bridge itself before Sokka sat down. "It's not exactly a cultural hub." Sokka said as that much was true after the Southern Raiders kept nailing them for their Water Benders and the men went off to fight the war.

This of course caused Yue to snicker at this as she smiled at Sokka's antics here. "Sokka... this is wrong." Yue said as seeing as she was engaged that would mean the next one to be engaged would be Kaguya and as the elder sister she needs to set a good example for her.

"What's wrong? We're taking a walk!" Sokka countered as Yue looked.

"I'm engaged it just feels... and with Kaguya being next on the engagement list I need to set an example for her." Yue said as Kaguya may not be her sister by blood but they have spent their whole lives together as sisters. Sokka then had an idea how to calm Yue's nerves of this situation.

"I know what you need." Sokka said as he got off the railing. "You need to meet my good friend Appa." Sokka said as Yue looked.

"Who?" Yue asked as Sokka smiled.

(Later at the animal pens)

Sokka and Yue walked up to Appa who was eating some food as Sokka smiled at Appa. "Appa and I go way back. Don't we boy?" Sokka asked as Appa then pinned Sokka and began to lick him happy to see the buffoon of the group. "Ah easy down boy no up!" Sokka called out as he was being slobbered on by Appa as Yue found this humorous.

"It looks like you haven't been giving Appa enough attention." Yue said as she then chuckled at this whole thing as Sokka tried to get free.

(Later)

Once Sokka got free and got Appa's slobber off of him he and Yue were on the Bison's back as Yue sat down next to Sokka. "So how does this work?" Yue asked as she looked to Sokka.

"You hanging on tight?" Sokka asked as Yue then nodded causing Sokka to smirk. "Yip-Yip." Sokka said as when Appa heard the magic word he then flew up as Yue was caught off guard by this.

"Oh my goodness!" Yue called out surprised and shocked to see this as they were high up in the air now. "Wow I can't believe you do this every day." Yue said as she was surprised by this whole thing.

"Yeah we pretty much live up here." Sokka said with a yawn as he had a similar reaction as Yue did when they first flew up.

"Is it always this cold in the sky?" Yue asked as she leaned in to Sokka as since Kaguya wasn't here she didn't have to worry about setting an example for her up here.

"Not when you're with someone." Sokka said as this caused Yue to blush as the two looked deeply into the others eyes.

"It's beautiful up here." Yue said as Sokka looked to the blushing girl.

"Yeah." Sokka said as the two were about to kiss before the two realized what they were about to do and stopped themselves basically cock blocking themselves. "Woo yea good times good times." Sokka said as it was beginning to snow but something was wrong here. The snowflakes were black like ash as Sokka saw this. "Hey what's that?" Sokka asked as he saw this happen and recognized it.

"What's happening?" Yue asked confused by this never seeing snot do this before now.

"Oh no." Sokka said as he knew what this was and what was happening here.

(With Zorin)

Zorin was training when he saw the snow as he looked at the ground and saw the white snow become black as this ash was becoming like snow. "Marvelous." Zorin said as Omi and Tigress ran in.

"What the Hell did the Horrors attack again?!" Omi called as Tigress looked.

"No... It's sought. The snow is being mixed with sought that is going up into the air. In places like this it can only mean one thing." Zorin said as he got up and looked. "By the amount of all this, we're expecting an invasion." Zorin said as Omi looked as Tigress was shocked.

"Damn and with Rudra's seal already weakened to such a state... that means the invasion will just accelerate the seals breaking." Tigress said as they needed those two Madou Tools NOW. Otherwise Rudra will be freed and nothing could stop it once Rudra is freed from its prison in the Crimson Moon.

"We best prepared then, if the fire nation do invade, the water tribe will need as much help as they can get," Zorin said as Tigress says, "How can we help? I understand of you standing and fighting against them because of Aang, but rules of the order tell us we cannot join this fight."

"The fire nation is invading onto your home, you really won't have a choice," Marvelous said as Omi nodded and said, "I might be joining my gramps and the other water benders. With my ice, it's harder to melt anyways."

"We'll be on standby, and give the warrior some tips once they assemble. WE can't fight well in water, anyways," Zorin said as marvelous gave him a look and says, "You may can't but I can. Being a pirate for a few years, you tend to adopt to fight in water."

Tigress sighed at these guys even though they are with the Makai order, they sure don't follow its law and rules well, but if did, they won't be them.

Zorin look out to the dark clouds ahead and said, "Let get ready fast, the sooner the better before they come. If who I think is coming, then he not going to hold back."

(The fire native fleet)

On the command ship, Zhao and Iroh looking over the sea as Zhao began to say, "This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh. Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it."

Iroh doesn't agree with this but he was not going to say it out loud, but spoken to the Admiral as he says, "Be careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects."

"I suppose you speak from experience, but rest assured. This will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Se," Zhao said as it sounded like he would be better than him, as he walks forward to the railing as Iroh said to him, "I hope not, for your sake."

"Tell the captains to prepare for first strike," Zhao gave Iroh the command to do so as he turns around and headed inside the ship to give the order, but not before talking to Zuko who is hiding on the ship.

(Inside)

As Iroh turn a corner in the ships halls, as a fire nation soldier walk by as he saw it as clear as he talk to Zuko still wearing the fire nation uniform as he says, "We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?"

Zuko removed his face plate mask on the uniform as he says, "I'm working on it, Uncle."

Zuko puts the mask back on and headed to somewhere as he tries to think of a plan to get to Aang and Zorin before Zhao does.

(Northern water tribe)

AS the people started headed to the palaces as Sokka lead Yue there, until she stop before Sokka felt the tug, as he stop as well and turn to the white hair princess and said, "What's wrong? We have to go!"

Sokka pointed to the palace as Yue let go of his hand and said, "No, Sokka, wait, I can't see you anymore. Not at all."

"What? We're just friends," Sokka said as he try to say that all they were, even if he wanted to be something more, and it seem so did Yue as she said as she turn around, "I wish we could just be friends, but I like you too much and it's too confusing to be around you. I'm marrying someone else!"

"You don't love him, do you? You don't even seem to like him," Sokka said to her as Yue looked sadden as she says, "But I do love my people."

"You're not marrying them," Sokka said in an objective tone as Yue looks at him once more as she says, "You don't understand. I have duties to my father, to my tribe. I have to do this. Goodbye."

Yue ran pass Sokka as he looked sadden at this as it seem it was not meant to be, as Zorin saw this seen was he helping other to the palace, with Zaruba speaking up saying, _**"This seem truly a sad star crossed lover story to see."**_

"We can't worry about that right now one problem at a time." Zorin said as if his hunch was right the glory man whore Zhao was leading this invasion.

(Inside)

The chief was looking to his people as he knew this was a day they had all hoped would never come. "The day we have all feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness that I call my family here before me knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts." The Chief began as everyone listened as Marvelous and Zorin was with their group accompanied by Tigress who was leaning against the wall as Kaguya was sitting at her elder sisters side with Omi next to his grandfather's side as surprisingly Omi looked dead serious here instead of his happy go lucky jokester part animal self.

"Now as we approach the battle for our existence I call upon the great spirits. Spirits of the ocean spirits of the moon be with us!" He called as he hoped the spirits were listening as the Crimson Moon must have been a warning of this invasion to many not with the Makai. "Now I am going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission." The chief said as surprisingly Sokka stood up.

"Count me in!" Sokka called as Zorin was surprised by this.

"Sokka." Katara said as even she was surprised for this mission.

"Be warned many of you will not return." The Chief said as one by one the men from warriors to benders stood up as Zorin and Marvelous then stood up as well and went to the far side. "Step forward and receive my mark if you accept the task." The Chief said as Sokka stepped forward and as he received his mark Yue looked to him as Sokka then walked off. But as Sokka looked back to Yue for a moment with Yue returning it Yue looked away as tears fell from her eyes.

"Sister." Kaguya said quietly to Yue. "I may be younger and at times considered naïve and idealistic but sometimes with the matters of the heart, its ok to be selfish if the thing your being selfish for is a good thing. Even the greatest of heroes needs to be fighting for something selfish to help drive them." Kaguya said as Yue was surprised as she then chuckled silently a bit.

'I wish it were that easy Kaguya but doesn't mean it's impossible.' Yue thought as she swore that Kaguya is older than she looked since she seems to have wisdom well beyond her years.

(Later with Zorin and Aang)

Zorin saw Aang was alone before he sat down next to his best friend as Zorin then sighed. "It's quiet." Zorin said as he looked. "It's the quiet you should enjoy before the storm." Zorin said as he stood next to Aang.

"I wasn't there when the fire nation attacked my people." Aang said remembering how Crow had blamed him when they first met the Phantom Knight. "I'm gonna make a difference this time." Aang said as Zorin patted his friends shoulder.

"I know you will." Zorin said as he got up.

"And you'll have the greatest, strongest, and most badass Makai Knight in the North Pole backing you up." Omi said as he walked in.

"Who Zorin?" Aang asked in a joking manner as Zorin then laughed a bit as Silva chuckled.

 _ **"I believe you got burned."**_ Silva said as Omi glared.

"Whose side are you even on?!" He demanded as Silva chuckled at her partners antics.

(Later that day the Wall)

The Gaang at the wall along with the other warriors, bender, and the two other members of the order standing by waiting and watch over the horizon, as they saw a single ship coming into view.

As Zorin keep his eye peel for anything, as the fire nation ship launch its first attack upon the water tribe, as a huge fireball came at them, Zorin yell out, "Take cover!"

The huge fire ball struck the wall as most anyone on that part of the wall got shot back to the ground level as.

The fire navy ship keep launching fire balls as some went over the wall and hit in the middle of the city of the northern water tribe.

Aang soon took off with Omi jumping in as the last moment, with a huge water sack on his back, before Appa became airborne. As the duo came flying up to the first fire navy ship, a fire ball was launch and coming at them, as Aang step up as he stood up with his staff in hand, as the fire ball came close, Aang using a great amount of air bending and blow the fire ball to the side.

The fire ball itself hit into the glaciers by the gate missing its target completely as Omi said, "Nice thinking but can you do it for the next few dozen that could be coming at us soon?"

"Maybe but I got a better idea," Aang said as he made Appa fly in closer as Omi said, "Now we're talking."

Aang flew in close as he ask Omi, "You know how to land from a height?" "Do, I?" Omi said more excited than saying in a question as Aang nodded and said, "We got it from here boy."

Appa roar a bit as he turn upside down as Aang and Omi fell from a great height as Aang use his glider to travel down, Omi fell with a smile on his face as be bend the water from the water pack on his back into a wide wing hang glider, as the ice was solid crystal blue cold like the water as he waterbends, as it was flat as it can be and held on strong. (So people know Blue ice is this guy specialty)

The two came in as some soldier fire bend at them, as Aang landed first sending a wave of air at the first set of soldiers blowing them back, with Omi landed next and using the ice glider he just bend up, as it melt down, he roll onto the ship and hit the soldiers around him with an Octopus style of water bending before turning the ice into protective armor and two short sword, as it's the only way he can hold back again people without going all out with his own swords.

Omi took care of the guys that came at him, Aang went up to the first catapult and figure out a way to disable it, with guy with hammer swing it down at Aang he dodge it and it dented the metal of the catapult with another hammer guy swinging down his hammer and Aang dodge it again, as the two hammer guys surround Aang, He leap into the air and send a strong went blast down on the catapult destroying it and knock out several people.

Omi saw what Aang did and said, "I call next!"

Omi said as he bend some water from the ocean and made it into a spike spear as he drive it into the next that was supposed to help the fire ball fly in the air, as Omi water whip a guy coming at him, hitting him hard and sending him into the launch lever it and send the fire ball into the deck below.

"Broke it, ha!" Omi said as he went off to the next one, as Aang ran from the fire nation soldiers, he quickly stop and tied some chain together making a knot tie. (How does that even work?)

Aang quickly ran off again, as he gotten to a catapult near the front and kick the launch switch as the catapult pull the other in front of it, disabling it and destroy the other at the same time.

A fire soldier with chain that had hammer attach to the bottom of them as he eyed Aang for the moment.

As Aang was about to bring the smash a hammer down that he founded onto a another catapult, until Aang notice the guy coming at him as he throw the chained hammer near Aang's head as the air bender duck under it. The chained hammer guy keep swinging and throwing the hammers at Aang as he dodge it and went around the catapult, but then the big swing the hammers around it and train Aang with it.

The guy smile until an ice spike was thrown and hit the chains the big guy was holding as he was surprise and turn to Omi who stair down at him as there was a pile of knock out fire nation soldiers as he began to say, "Two things, as first You piss off the wrong nation, 2nd you piss off the a bison when you attack his owner."

After that Appa came dropping down, startling the guy as he yell out when Appa grab him and throw him over the side of the ship, with Aang getting free from the chains on him he ran up to Appa and said, "Appa!"

Aang jump up on his head and hug it as he says, "Thanks for the rescue, buddy!"

"Hey where my thanks? I help too," Omi said as before Aang could say anything, a large ice spike pop up from the middle of the ship as it was being lifted, as water bender in boat join the fight with Aang as they surround the boat and trap fire nation soldiers in ice.

Aang and Omi jump up onto Appa and flew off before they were hit by sliding debris.

Once in the air Aang and Omi look off into the distant and saw hundreds of fire navy ship with Omi said, "We're going to need a bigger bison."

"But bison can't get any bigger than this, and should it be, "we going to need a new plan?"" Aang said as Omi looks at him and said, "And you ruin my joke."

(Back at the wall)

Zorin was looking through a telescope as he saw the more incoming ship as they almost filled the horizon of the waters as he said, "This isn't good. There more ships than I thought."

"How many?" Marvelous said as Zorin spoken to him saying, "Hundreds, maybe 5 hundreds but I'm guessing."

"Sound like Zhao brought the entire fire nation fleet," The ex-pirate captain said as Zorin lower the telescope as he said, "He might as well have. The water tribe will have a challenge dealing with this in daylight, maybe in the moon light as well, but I don't fully know."

"Should we jump into a boat and join the fight?" Marvelous asked as Zorin looks at him and said, "It would be mostly suicide if we charge in with boat as the other ships could hit up in the water, if the fire ball doesn't get us, the waves will as none of us are water benders to soften them, and thee water tribe has limited boat and not all of us have combat experiences on small boat and open waters. We'll leave this to Omi, Aang, and the other water benders. We need to get going and help the people around, and help out the warriors prepare for battle, I think the chief has a plan of some sort with them."

"Hope it's a good one," Marvelous said as he and Zorin came off the wall as they landed in the snow and rush off to do what they can.

(Scene break)

At the warriors hut, as the chief stood in front of his tribes best warriors as he started to say to them, "Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation Navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms."

A guy walks in with a very old fire nation uniform, with Sokka in the back laughing at this as the guy look at him and everyone else, as the guy says in an annoyed and almost angry tone, "What's your problem?"

"Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that," Sokka said as he pointed at it as the guy wave down to the uniform he is wearing and says, "Of course they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers."

"Maybe 80 years ago," as Zorin said with his voice pop in as the guy turns around and see Zorin walk in with Marvelous.

"Who are these two pests, they are not water tribe warriors," The guy says as he looking down at them, as to him they were looking mostly like fire nation people with the deep dark shade of hair and the color of their eyes.

"Let's just say a couple of guys who are experts on the Fire Nation." Zorin said as he walked in and walked around the guy that seems to have an ego bigger then the Earth Kingdom and somewhat of a Glory Hog. "For starters the Fire Nation had updated their uniforms every so often and too bad for you this particular uniform is far outdated because they don't have these shoulder spikes anymore." Zorin said as he flicked said shoulder spies. "They smoothed them out removing the need for aesthetics in favor for functionality." Zorin explained as Sokka nodded.

"Yeah take this from the guys who faced them all the time getting Aang to the North Pole." Sokka said as he looked to the uniform.

"How do we know we can trust these guys we have bold talk from a new recruit and two guys who reek of Fire Nation?" The guy said as he glared at the three.

"Sokka is from our sister tribe and these two had aided in transporting the Avatar all the way to the North Pole, Han. They are all capable warriors and I value their input." The Chief said as Sokka smirked at Han as Zorin looked smug and Marvelous had a small smirk on his face.

"Now our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer." The Chief said as Zorin gave Sokka this one.

"His name is Zhao. Middle aged, big side burns, bigger temper." Sokka explained as Zorin smirked.

"Major glory hog with an ego bigger then the Earth Kingdom itself." Zorin added as the guy did scream glory hog to him.

"Sokka I want you to tell everything you know to Han, Zorin and Marvelous if you both would please try and fill in any blanks Sokka may have missed. Han is leading this mission. Han show these three your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law." The chief said as Sokka looked shocked as Han fixed his hair a bit as Zorin sighed.

"Princess Yue is marrying you?!" Sokka asked as he pointed at Han with a glare at him.

"Yeah what of it?" Han asked as Zorin butted in.

"Nothing just congratulations." Zorin said patting Sokka on the shoulder in a way that said 'if Han gets out of line Zorin and Marvelous didn't see anything.'

(Scene Break later that day)

The Siege continued well into the afternoon as the moon still blood red was rising as the Water Benders were getting stronger as Pakku saw said fire balls coming at them. "Stop those fire balls!" Pakku called out as the Water Tribe Benders used their bending to stop the fire ball and put out said fire.

Zorin saw another one coming before he charged straight at it before jumping up and using his Garoken to cut the fire ball in two as he then landed and sheathed his sword. When he slammed the Garoken into its sheath the fire ball in question split in two landing into two sets of water spots where it was put out with ease.

(With Zhao and Iroh)

Zhao saw the invasion carry out as he saw the sun was setting as it seems he had a plan of sorts in the making. "It's almost twilight admiral as your military consultant I must advice you to halt your attack. The Water Benders draw their power from the moon and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at day break." Iroh said as that was the best plan for now even if the moon was currently a crimson red color.

"Oh I'm well aware of the moon problem. And I am working on a solution." Zhao said as Iroh didn't like that sound of that. "But for now day break it is." Zhao said as the order was then given.

(Later)

The ships stopped and dropped anchor as the attack was halted as the invasion was halted for the time being.

(With the group)

Zorin, Kaguya, Yue, Katara, and Marvelous were gathered as Zorin looked at the attack halting. "They stopped firing." Katara said as Zorin looked.

"Yeah for now." Zorin said as the fact is they knew the Water Benders were at their strongest with the moon up.

"Aang!" Katara called as she saw Aang and Omi on Appa fly in.

The group ran up to him as they saw Appa lay down exhausted as Aang slid off the Bison in shock as Omi rolled off and landed on his back. "I can't do it. I can't do it." Aang said as Tigress saw Omi and ran up to him.

"What the heck happened?" Tigress asked as Omi looked.

"We must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy Ships but there's just too many." Aang said as Omi looked and raised his hand up.

"We got as many as we could but they just keep coming." Omi said as he looked at the moon. "And all of this isn't helping with the problem at hand either." Omi said pointing at the moon itself as Zorin looked.

"He can't fight them all." Zorin said as Aang only has Air and Water at his side as he was still short two elements.

"But he has to Zorin he's the Avatar." Yue said as Marvelous butted in.

"He's also just one kid outside of his comfort zone." Marvelous said as Aang was grateful Zorin and Marvelous understood this.

Kaguya looked at Aang for a moment before she cried out as her head hurt once more as Zorin looked. "Kaguya!" Zorin called checking on the Moon Child as she held her head.

"Sadness is not Abandon. Anger is not Hatred. Affection is not Fixation" She said out of the blue as these three thing were evident here as Zorin found they sounded like Mantra's.

"Kaguya?" Yue asked as Kaguya soon began to regain herself.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Kaguya said as those phrases sounded like Mantra's of an ancient form.

"Will you be alright?" Zorin asked as he does worry about her, and what she said have him a bit concern about all this.

"I will, thank you to worry about my being, Zorin-sama," Kaguya said as with thing the way they are, marvelous say to them, "Let rest somewhere else at the moment, the fire nation has stop attacking at the moment."

"Some of the waters bending still out in the ocean are doing their best to keep the fire nation from advancing if they try a sneak attack, so we're cover at the moment," Omi said as Tigress help him up on her shoulder and said, "I'll take this one to a blanket to lay on, you guys take care of Aang and Kaguya for the moment."

"We'll meet up with each other later for a plan," Zorin said and the group split for the moment as Yue help lead her sister just in case she has another vision attack.

(The command navy ship)

With Iroh sneaking about as he went to the life boats area and saw Zuko preparing one to head over to the Northern water tribe stealthily as Iroh said to him with a proverb, "If you're fishing for an octopus my nephew, you need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape."

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle," Zuko said as he just finishes up preparing as Iroh step forth up to Zuko as he says, "I'm sorry. I just nag you, because ... well."

Iroh's voice started to break slightly as he says, "Ever since I lost my son..."

"Uncle, you don't have to say it," Zuko know what he's going to say but he says it anyways as he said, "... I think of you as my own."

Zuko mood soften by that as it is one of the nicest thing he ever heard from a family member, other than knowing Zorin still care about him.

Zuko face his uncle as he give a bow and said, "I know, Uncle. We'll meet again."

Iroh came up to hugs him, soon letting go as Zuko said, "After I have the Avatar and get Zorin back."

Zuko turn back around and gets on the boat, as he put his hand on the rope and pull up on it but stop as Iroh give him another piece of advice as he says, "Remember your breath of fire. It could save your life out there."

"I will," Zuko keep going and then Iroh give him another piece of advice as he says, "And put your hood up. Keep your ears warm!"

"I'll be fine!" Zuko said as he lower himself all the way into the waters below, as Iroh is doing his best being fatherly to him, as out of off his brother's children Zuko is the one he worry most about, as he knew Zorin can handle himself and take care of others, and Azula… is a different story to say.

(Sokka)

As Sokka was sharpening an Axe as Mr. Douchebag was walking to him saying in a smugly tone, "Let me tell you Sokka, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest and she comes with the most perks."

Sokka of course got ticked at this as he glared at Han. "Perks?! What does that mean?!" Sokka demanded as this guy was talking about Yue like she was a prize to be won. "I mean Yue is nice and everything but the points I'll gain with the chief aren't bad either. Plus Kaguya has her sister beat in the looks I bet I can hook her up with a good enough guy not as good as me but close enough." Han said as Sokka was starting to get real angry with him.

"Princess Yue is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you!" Sokka yelled as he continued his work.

"Wow hang on what do you care? You're just a simple rune from the southern tribe. How would you know the political complexities of our life? No offense." Han said as Sokka may not be into Kaguya but she was still Yue's younger sibling and the way this guy was griping at his nerves made Sokka have just about enough of him.

Sokka roared out and charged at Han knocking them down as the two were rolling on the floor fighting it out. "You're just a jerk without a soul! No offense!" Sokka roared as he and Han fought each other while adding in a taunt.

As the warriors saw the whole thing it wasn't long till the chief had to intervene as he grabbed the two to split them up. "That's enough!" He called out splitting the two apart as Sokka and Han glared at each other. "Sokka you're off the mission." The Chief said as Sokka was wide eyed but if Zorin was here he'd probably say something that Sokka lost his cool and deserved it but may stay on Sokka's side since Han was asking for it.

"Alright fall in men! Everybody listen to what I say and we'll take out this Admiral Joe in no time." Han said leaving a scowling and sulking Sokka.

"It's admiral Zhao!" Sokka corrected as Han was really asking for it.

(With Zorin)

Zorin stormed into the Watchdog site as thing were starting to get bad as he just knew it as he looked to Luna knowing she had to know where the Madou Tool is. "Lady Luna sorry for being disrespectful but WE NEED THAT MADOU TOOL!" Zorin yelled as he glared at Luna.

"I understand Golden Knight but." Luna began but Zorin cut her off.

"No you don't! The longer this invasion takes place the more Rudra's seal will break!" Zorin yelled as Luna was trying to keep her cool on this. "We need that Madou Tool otherwise there won't be a Water Tribe to defend if Rudra gets out!" Zorin yelled as Luna had enough.

"SILENCE!" She roared releasing some of her power causing the wind to blow as Zorin shielded himself. "We have the Madou Tool it's the book that is the key to it all!" Luna called out sternly as she looked to Zorin. "The Madou Tool in question is a very powerful one created eons ago to seal away Rudra. It has been in our possession though unknowingly for over 15 years. The Madou Tool in question is one piece of the ritual the ancient tome is the second piece of it all." Luna said as she then used her own magic to show images of what looked like a Bamboo forest. "The Madou Tool is powerful thus to hide it from evil hands both within the Order and from the Horrors it was given a human form this human form is the Tool itself and has gone under one name and in the stories of the Water tribes she had been called the child of the moon spirit." Luna said as Zorin looked.

"She?" Zorin asked as he looked as he saw the images of bamboo stalks before it hit him. "Wait you mean." Zorin began as Luna nodded.

"Yes the one who was born on the full moon night from a shoot of bamboo is the Madou Tool." Luna said as only one person had fit that bill.

(With Kaguya)

Kaguya was being drawn somewhere as she was walking to the Spirit Oasis as she opened the small hatch as she looked upon it. Kaguya didn't know why or how but she just knew she needed to be here somehow as she walked to the place as she entered it and when she arrived at the center she looked upon the two Koi Fish and saw them. "Light is always alongside darkness." She said as the Koi Fish brought this from deep within as she saw the two were like Yin and Yang causing Kaguya to his in pain as she felt her mind was hurting as she saw more images of what looked like herself being 'born,' in a bamboo stalk and before a man who was using an incantation she could not understand to turn her to the form she now has.

"What are these memories?" Kaguya asked as she tried to make sense of all these images running through her mind.

(Meanwhile with Zuko)

As the banish prince row in the waters with a mask over his face and the hood over his head and his breath is visible in the chilling air. He look up on the wall to see if there an open gap he scan squeeze through or clime over.

He did not and saw a guard walking by, as he quickly row behind a small floating glacier to hid as the guard look out into the open as Zuko row behind the Icey hill, he saw… nothing, as he give a blink and move on.

Zuko row out and onto the land area where he can dock, as when he row up into the snow, the boat stop and he got out quickly.

Rushing behind a snow hill as Zuko look up on the giant ice gate, he saw a squad of guards patrolling them. Too many to handle, too much risk as well as he thought, 'I need to find another way in.'

The sound of the turtle seals catching his attention as he turn to them and saw a few diving into a water tunnel that lead into the giant glacier it seem.

As Zuko walk up to it as the last turtle seal dive in as Zuko said, "Where are they going?"

Looking down and saw dark it got meaning it was deep, and only enough light to see just a bit as went on saying, "They're coming up for air somewhere."

Zuko lower the mask on his face as he took a deep breath and soon dive into the water hole and see where it might lead him too.

(Scene break)

Yue, and Katara was up looking at the red moon, as Katara is used to it but could not give help but get a chilling feeling, not from the cold, but when she look at it a she knew it was the sigh of a horror that might break lose soon. Aang was on the side thinking what to do next with Momo napping, as there were still many fire navy ship out there and they will still keep coming.

He could think of one, and without a plan, Aang is worry he might fail the water tribe. As Yue try to tell a story to help keep everyone mind off of things as she says, "The legends say the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

Katara look to Yue, as she says to her, "I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night."

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon. Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance," Yue said and suddenly Aang had an idea as he said, "The spirits!"

Aang surprised Momo with that out "Maybe I can find them and get their help!" "How can you do that?" Yue asked as it seem she doesn't fully know what an Avatar can really do.

As Katara was about to Answer until Zorin came out of nowhere and says, "Because the Avatar can travel into the spiritual world, being the bridge between both worlds, it's sort of in the title itself."

"Zorin, I gotten an idea," Aang said as Zorin walks up and said, "I heard when I walk up. You plan on try to find the ocean and moon spirits to help, correct?" Zorin said as Aang nodded and said, "If I can find them maybe we can learn how to stop the fire nation and maybe keep the dark spirit from being release."

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle and protect and the dark spirit!" Yue said as Aang follow up saying, "Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation and the dark spirit itself!"

"Slow down Aang. I know for certain that the help of a spirit can only go so far, but spirits cannot interact with the living world without cause and reason," Zorin said as he know enough about spirit and it's rare for a spirit to help in the living world when the conditions are meet, it maybe a little different for Makai knights but only to help draw strength to give a new form to fight against the horror that's too strong to face on their own strength.

"But there's still a problem. As last time he had gotten to the Spirit World by accident. How would he going to get there this time?" Katara said, as Zorin thought for a moment and said, "Only way for an avatar to go into the other world is being in a spiritual place where the living and the spiritual world are connected as it act like a spiritual gate way. Similar to an Inga gate for a dark spirit, but it can go both ways than a one, and open and close anytime."

Zorin knew of a place but it was only when Kaguya show it too him, but he didn't want to go there again without permission, so he hinted word with Yue understanding what he meant as she says, "I have an idea. Follow me."

"Wait Yue. Before we go, I need to know where, is your sister?" Zorin ask as he know if she the one of the tools to seal Rudra, he would try to figure out where the other tool could be at.

"She normally stays close to the palace or at the Oasis. But no one really knows where she vanishes to at times. For some reason if she goes missing I seem to know where she is almost instinctively." Yue said as Zorin looked as he saw Yue may be special in some way. "Where she is now... she's at the place we're going to." Yue said as Zorin understood as she began to lead the group to their destination.

(Later the palace)

The Group were in a familiar path as Zorin looked and knew this path pretty well as he had met Kaguya officially through here. "So is this the way to the spirit world?" Aang asked as Zorin walked by and slapped Aang upside the head.

"It's not that easy Aang." Zorin said as Aang glared.

"I thought we were done with that." Aang said as Zorin walked.

"Old habits die hard." Zorin said as he opened the door.

Yue then giggled at the two boys antics as she was glad Sokka had some great company around him. "He's right on the easy part Aang you have to get there on your own." Yue said as she led the group in. "But I can lead you to all to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole." Yue said as she lead the group into the small path way.

As they entered Zorin looked as Aang was shocked as this entire place brought a smile on Aang's face. Aang then laughed as he ran straight to the small island on the bridge as he then jumped to the grass as being in the frozen tundra for so long you miss the things you take for granted. "I never thought I'd miss grass this much!" Aang called as he rubbed the grass and laid in it.

"It's so warm here how is that possible?" Katara asked as she tried to make sense of that as she removed her winter coat.

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." Yue said as soon Kaguya's voice was heard.

"It's also my own small piece of spring." Came the voice of Kaguya as she walked out from the hidden area as she looked to everyone.

"Hey Kaguya I'm glad to see you're ok." Yue said as Kaguya nodded to her elder sister.

Zorin looked to Kaguya as he saw she had no memory of what she truly was as she looked to the amnesiac Madou Tool and looked to his friends wondering how they would respond to such a thing and how Yue would react that her own younger sister who she had protected and set an example for was not even human.

"I feel the same way... sister." Kaguya said as she looked to Yue with a small smile on her face which mirrored Yue's a bit.

Soon they caught Momo looking at the Koi Fish before the lemur tried sticking his hand into it hoping to catch some food as Zorin glared at Momo as did Yue and Katara as Zorin sighed. "Ok memo of the day train Momo to follow more commands." Zorin said as Zaruba made a silent chuckle there on that one.

"Your right Yue I can see why Kaguya feels at home here, I feel something here it so tranquil." Aang said as he sat down and began to meditate to connect to the spirit world.

(With Tigress)

"Dammit where is it!" Tigress called out as she had made her home at a lookout tower as she was going through book after book scroll after scroll trying to find the item in question. She knew it was a priceless family heirloom passed down between the priests and priestesses of her family. But the problem is she thought it was useless and just stuffed it with the other ancient tomes as Omi was on a mat regaining his strength. "How can I lose that thing at the worst possible time?!" She called as Marvelous was also helping her as he was hanging from a high point looked for the item in question.

"This is what is called irony." Omi said as Tigress then glared and shot a book at him from her hand as it hit Omi in the head. "Ow." He cursed as he held his head in pain.

"Shut up injured person!" Tigress yelled as she tried to find the book in question.

"Any ideas what it looks like?" Marvelous asked as he looked through tome after tome trying to find it.

"All I know is that it's an old leather back book with a star design on it and at the center a gold stone filled with energy then when Magic of my family is applied to it, it will glow gold." Tigress said as her entire home was currently a mess as she searched for the missing tome.

"Oh that narrows it down!" Marvelous yelled as the normal cool and calm guy lost his cool their since times were very dire here.

"Shut up and keep looking!" She called as she grabbed a tome as like the others it didn't respond to her magic. "Damn." She cursed as she threw it in the pile of hers that was filled with the ones that weren't the one they were looking for.

(Meanwhile with Zuko)

Within a cavern area, as Zuko came up from the water tunnel, as he pop his head up and gasp for air as it seem be been under the water for a bit long than he wanted.

Laying down as he shivers, Zuko turn on his side and ball up a bit to get his body temperature up even blew how some fire from his mouth to help him as uncle has taught him to do.

Quickly getting up as Zuko hear the annoying Turtle seal talking to each other until Zuko told them, "Be Quite!" and silent them for a moment as Zuko walk up and pass them, even pushing a few to the side so he can get through as soon enough they started talking again.

Zuko keep going to look for another way through as air is coming in through somewhere, as he saw another water tunnel way that was more up in the wall shooting out pressure water, but Zuko clime up and through it as he held his breath, as he fought against the current pressure of the water as it was pushing him back, he push on through.

(Sokka)

Sokka was still at the warriors hut all by himself as he was sharpening his boomerang, as the chief came walking up to him as he says, "Is something wrong, Sokka?"

"Oh, no. Hahn's out there on the top-secret mission while I'm here sharpening my boomerang. Everything's fine," Sokka said in a sarcastic tone showing he wasn't fine with it as he wanted to be there fighting against soldiers and take care a few of them.

"Listen to me. I took you off the mission for selfish reasons. I have a special task in mind for you," The chief said as it seem he had a reason other than he was fighting his future son in law, but whatever the reason is seem to be very important, but Sokka did see it like that as he says, "What, you want me to scrub the barracks?"

"I want you to guard my daughters, Princess Yue and Kaguya," The chief said as Sokka is surprise by this as he said while trying to act cool about it, "Oh ... Sure. That ... shouldn't be too hard."

(Zuko)

Zuko is still fighting against the current as he soon came to an pocket area, swimming up as fast as he could so he doesn't get pull into the hole, as he swim up to an air pocket and gasp for more air, before taking in a few breaths before diving back into the waters, and find another way through, as he saw the current and where it was coming from, he saw another way through, as Zuko swim to it.

Keep going a bit until he reach a more open area with light coming from above, as Zuko swim up it and reach the surface but hit solid ice.

Zuko try bashing it but the ice was too hard to break in the first place, and then Zuko try another idea, as he use his fire breath again, as he let out some air then place his hand up on the ice as heat from Zuko hand started to help the ice and went through.

(Surface area)

Zuko broke through the ice and ended up in an ice bend tunnel of the northern water tribe, as Zuko took some deep breath to get air flowing in his lungs again, and get his heat up again as he let some more breath of fire out to warm up.

(Spirit Oases)

Zorin was meditating across the pond from Aang as Aang was also meditating as Zorin had his eyes closed as did Aang. "Why are they sitting like that?" Yue asked as Kaguya silently observed.

"Their meditating trying to cross over into the spirit world with Zorin trying to jump in so he can provide Aang with back up. It takes up all of their concentration." Katara said as Aang was getting annoyed as Zorin was also getting quiet annoyed with their yammering. Zorin was of course using Zaruba and the Garoken as his medium's to the spirit world hoping the past Garo's will be able to be his guide here.

"Is there any way we can help?" Yue asked as Aang had enough of it.

"How about some quiet! Come on guys I can hear every word your saying!" Aang called as he looked to the two there.

"Yeah someone has to make sure Aang doesn't get killed on the other side!" Zorin called as he sat their meditating.

The two then looked into the pawn as Zaruba saw how he can help. _**"Focus on the koi fish Zorin they will be your guide."**_ Zaruba said as he hadn't been to the North Pole in a long time so things are fuzzy for him. Aang and Zorin were already looking deeply to the Koi Fish as they swam around each other as it was almost hypnotic to them. The White Fish with a black spot and the black fish with a white spot it was almost like they were looking at Yin and Yang as to their shock the two fishes formed into the Yin Yang symbol causing Zaruba's eyes to flow as the Garoken shot up and stabbed into the ground as Zorin's eyes soon glowed as the same can be said for Aang and his Avatar Arrow Tattoos.

"Are they ok?" Yue asked as she was shocked by this turn of events.

"They have crossed into the Spirit World they'll be fine as long as we do not move their bodies it's their only way back to the physical world." Kaguya said as Katara nodded.

"Yeah without their bodies Zorin and Aang would be trapped in the Spirit World forever.

"Maybe we should get some help." Yue said as Katara then looked.

"No they're my friends I'm perfectly capable of protecting them both." Katara said before a new voice was heard

"Well...aren't you a big girl now." Zuko was heard as Katara was wide eyed as she looked and saw Zuko appear.

"No." Katara said in shock to seeing Zuko here.

"Yes..." Zuko began as he crossed the bridge. "Hand them over and I won't have to hurt you." Zuko said as Yue and Kaguya moved out of the way to avoid getting hit while Katara took her Water Bending Stance.

Zuko sent fire attacks with his bending as Katara used her Water Bending skills and new mastery over her gifts to block the fire and when she got a good spot she sent her counterattack knocking Zuko to the ground as he saw Katara had gotten better. "I've seen you've learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to lose to you!" Zuko called as he began sending his fire balls at Katara who blocked with her fireballs again only for Katara to send Zuko into the water with her bending empowered by the full moon and in turn froze the water freezing Zuko's feet. She then moved to create a large dome of water and in turn froze it trapping Zuko in the dome. "You little peasant. You've found a master haven't you?" Zuko said as he glared at Katara while building up heat causing the dome of ice to heat up before shattering and in turn Zuko began sending fire balls straight at Katara as Zuko began to get in close while avoiding Katara's attacks.

Kaguya meanwhile looked at the whole thing as Yue tried to get Kaguya to move as Kaguya was almost in a hypnotic state as she saw the battle go on. "Kaguya move you'll get hurt!" Yue called as she tried to move Kaguya to safety but the girl would not budge.

"Differences is not hostility." Kaguya began as she saw the two were different but they weren't hostile because they wanted to but because they had to for their goals.

"Huh?" Yue asked as she saw Kaguya was doing it again.

"Talent is not craftiness." Kaguya stated as it was like a mantra of an ancient form again as Kaguya soon saw a flash back of her origins. She saw herself as an infant being born from a Mystical ritual and in those memories she heard those same mantra's she had heard before. And in turn she was told at that moment what she was, why she was born, and what her purpose was. "I am not human..." Kaguya said as she began to raise her arm to Zuko and Katara.

"What?" Yue asked as she didn't realize that Kaguya had regained memories of that past life which was in fact the last time she was awoken.

"I am a Madou Tool used to seal and uphold the seal upon the Horror known as Rudra." Kaguya then activated her abilities as when Zuko was about to get a blow in a Bamboo stalk shot up from the ground stopping his advance as when he tried to get to Aang the Bamboo shot up once more keeping Zuko away from Aang as he was shocked to see that nature itself was fighting against him.

Then Katara roared out as she then sent Zuko into the water and he was sent skyward which Katara then waterbended water at him while Kaguya made more Bamboo stocks shoot up as the combination of the two attacks restrained Zuko keeping him from moving from his spot as he was knocked out.

"How did that happen?" Katara said as soon Omi and Tigress arrived.

"Ah we missed it." Omi said as he looked to see the fight ended already.

"You two know what happened?" Yue asked as she saw Kaguya looked down at her hands as if she was making sense of all of this.

"It was like Kaguya had said, she's not human she's a Madou tool." Tigress said as Katara was shocked by this. "They very same one we need to seal away Rudra." Tigress said as now all they needed was the book.

"Did you find that book Zorin was talking about then?" Katara asked as Omi sighed.

"Nope but we know where Tigress had hidden it bad part is we needed a Makai Armor to get to it so we sent Marvelous to go get it while I go rejoin the front lines in keeping the Fire Nation from getting into the Tribe." Omi said as he then smiled and punched his fists together in anticipation.

"Hopefully he can get to it in time." Tigress said as Silva then spoke.

 _ **"Omi Daybreak is soon go and help the others in the front!"**_ Silva called as Omi nodded.

"Got it!" Omi said as they all assumed Zuko was knocked out as Omi ran to the front lines.

(Later with Pakku and the other water benders and warriors)

As Pakku stood by the wall and keep their eyes out, as they gotten some rest before the sun came up, as it started to rise over the horizon and soon the fire nation will be attacking again.

(Command ship)

Zhao felt the sun rising as now the fire nation has the advantage, with the moon gone it's the sun that takes its place as Zhao said, "It's daybreak at last."

Iroh stood near Zhao as he tries to figure out what the mad man plans were, if he had a plan that could wipe out all of the water tribe, as the Admiral said, "Let's write history."

(Spiritual Oases)

With Omi gone off to join the others on the front lines, Tigress and Katara look at each other with the princess sisters standing by as Tigress says, "I'll take these two somewhere safe. I don't like asking other to do this kind of thing but, Protect Garo and the Avatar, they are the best hope this tribe has right now."

"I will do my best," Katara said as Tigress nodded as she turn around and lead the princesses out as she says, "Stick with me for now until we can get to the palaces without any trouble."

The sisters nodded as they follow the Makai priestess leaving Katara to watch over her two friends, and Mr. Fire Prince.

As the 3 were gone leaving Katara to watch over the boy, as she took a breath while she walks to her friends as she says to herself, "It's okay Katara you can do this."

But Katara fail to see the sun rising and on Zuko as he was at a high level for the sun to hit him, and soon revive him with energy, as he jerk his head up with an angry look on his face, Zuko breath steam through his nose and melt the ice that trap him.

Zuko gotten free as he fall to the ground and with that energy boost he gotten from the sun, he rush up and throw a huge fire ball at her, as Katara turn around to see it as she try to form a water wall to block it, but without the moon she was back to normal power and the fire knock her back hard into the wooden arch way.

Zuko is seen holding Aang in his hand and Held Zorin over his shoulder without Garoken in his possession he was light enough to carry as he said to Katara, "You rise with the moon ... I rise with the sun."

(At the wall)

AS the fire nation ram their ships into the ice wall destroying it as the nose of it lowers down and the fire nation soldiers came rushing in, soon another fire navy ship came ramming in and doing the same.

(Command ship)

Zhao see the invasion of the northern water tribe has begun as he started to say, "The Water Tribe can try to resist the inevitable, but their city will fall today."

Iroh look to Zhao as he doesn't like where this is going as he retired from the fire nation army for a reason.

(Spiritual Oases)

Katara came around after she was blind-sided by Zuko as she stood up in a gasp and look around her as she saw no one inside, and she saw Zorin sword still stab in the ground where he once sat, as he try calling out saying, "Zorin! Aang!"

Momo came running in as he hear Appa coming in, as Tigress was back with the princesses and Sokka as well it seem as Tigress look around and saw Zuko gone from his ice prison and Zorin, and Aang is gone as she had an upset look on her face as she say, "What happen, where are they?"

"Zuko he took Aang and Zorin he took both of them right out from under me." Katara said as she looked down in shame and defeat.

"Where did they go?" Sokka asked as Kaguya looked at the Garoken as she saw it glisten in the sun.

"We may not know... but perhaps the Garoken may know." Kaguya said silently as Yue looked to her sister as she got the full story from Tigress. Apparently Kaguya was the origin of the 'child of the moon spirit,' story as she had only appeared once after Rudra had first escaped from its seal and that was to apparently see the Northern Water Tribe first learning to bend like the moon did.

Momo of course was looking down upon the water as he didn't know where his two food providers were as the Lemur missed them already with his ears drooping down. "Without Zorin though... we may not stand a big chance against Rudra since if we try to reseal it during the invasion all we'll be doing is wasting time and energy." Tigress said as she knew they needed Zorin fast.

(With Zuko)

Zuko was carrying Zorin on his back as Aang was under Zuko's arm. This entire escape wasn't doing him good as he had to carry both his brother and the Avatar and the trail of snow would lead them right to them if he wasn't fast enough.

(Scene Break later that day Oasis)

The Northern Water Tribe was being hit by Fireballs as the siege continued as things were looking dire as Katara in the Oasis wasn't looking very proud of herself. "I can't believe I lost them." Katara said as Sokka looked.

"You did everything you could." Sokka said comforting Katara. "And now we need to do everything we can to get him back." Sokka said as Tigress was working on something as she had what looked like a circle of sorts set up. "Zuko can't of gotten far we'll find him." Sokka said as Tigress smirked to this before speaking.

"Way ahead of you." Tigress said as she went to the Garoken and scrapped some stuff off the hilt and added it to the mixture she was working on. "This is an old tracking spell a quick and easy way to find someone who is missing or needs to be found. Do you guys have anything of Aangs I can use?" Tigress asked as Sokka then snapped his fingers and gave to Tigress Aang's staff from Appa's saddle.

"Perfect." She said as she scrapped some wood shaving from it and added it to the mixture as well. "It's ready." She said as she then used her Madou Brush and activated the mixture as soon she threw two Shiki's into it and once they were in the mixture went in flames and in turn the Shiki's flew out of it. "These will help us find them and since they are active it means Zorin and Aang are ok for now." Tigress as Sokka nodded in understanding.

"Ok let's go get our friends back." Katara said as she got up as Kaguya then looked to Momo.

"Please remain here they may find a way to return little lemur." Kaguya said as the Lemurs understood while the four boarded Appa.

"Yip-Yip!" Sokka called as he flicked Appa's reigns and began to fly off to find Aang and Zorin with the Shiki's being their guides for now.

(With Zuko)

Zuko had his hood and mask on as he trudged through the snow trying to leave as Zorin's eyes glowed with Aang's and his tattoos as he had no idea what his brother and the Avatar were doing but saw they were in some form of trance.

(With Aang and Zorin Spirit World)

Zorin and Aang opened their eyes and found themselves on a large lily pad as Zorin saw a bird fly around as Aang looked around. "Ok remember Aang this is the Spirit world shit won't make sense here one bit." Zorin said as he looked around as he looked.

"Yeah and we don't have bending here either." Aang said as the two began to walk away to find the Moon and Ocean Spirits.

They soon came across what looked like a Spirit monkey man spirit trying to meditate as Zorin saw it wasn't working as a true master monk in the Spirit world would have been able to meditate without distractions. "Hello I'm sorry to disturb you but I really need to find the moon and the ocean Spirits." Aang requested but the spirit didn't seem pleased.

"Go. Away." He said as Zorin sighed a bit.

"Come on Aang this guy won't know anything probably been meditating here with nothing to show for it." Zorin said as he took his leave but Aang wasn't budging as the monkey man spirit opened an eye and saw Aang was still here with Zorin leaving.

"Your still here." He said as Zorin sighed to this.

"Let him learn Zorin that not all Spirits know each other." Zorin said to himself as Aang had a retort to the spirit.

"Yes I need-!" Aang began but the Spirit Monkey man tried to ignore Aang and drown him out with his own meditating voice as Zorin sighed a bit.

"Perhaps that thing can help you chase it!" The Spirit said as Aang then chased the ball of light.

"Aang!" Zorin yelled as he saw Aang got played by an asshole spirit. "I'll be back for you jerk!" Zorin yelled pointing at the Monkey Spirit as he then chased after Aang.

The Spirit opened an eye as he seemed to try and look wise but he wasn't he was just a spirit who has tried and failed to be the monk of sorts. "Huh finally. Doubt that boy will own up to that threat though not many humans can make it here." He said as this place wasn't for human spirits to wander so easily without being harmed in some way. But there are the good parts of the Spirit World so he won't be totally lost if he can find his way there.

(With Aang)

Aang chase after the ball of light as Zorin try to catch up trying to tell him that light is not something that could help, as he yell out, "Aang, hold up!"

Aang didn't listen as he went up a tree and soon caught the ball of light as he jump up a bit then soon landed on a tree branch that dissolved into dust as Aang soon fell into water below him with Aang letting go of the ball of light as Aang watch it goes as he says, "Come back!"

"Aang wait, that thing isn't going to help us at all, it's a spirit bug," Zorin said as he came walking into the waters as Aang look to him as he asked, "Then who can help us?"

"Perhaps we can help you two," a voice that Aang and Zorin know as they look down into the waters as their image were blur and form into another person, Avatar Roku and Garo.

"Hello Aang," the old avatar said as Aang said with a surprise tone, "Roku!"

Zorin give a small bow to them as he says, "Avatar Roku, Garo."

(Living world)

AS Zuko was crossing the Icey wastelands he step on some hollow ice as the area was soon collapsing around him with Aang still on his shoulder and Zorin in his arms as he ran for it the best he could with two people in his arms, using his breathing the best he can to keep warm and boost himself.

AS he push himself more and more until the ice started to fall around him, as he made a jump for it to safer grounds.

Aang fell off his shoulder with Zorin lying in the snow as it slightly melt around him, as it seem his heat bending was still going even if his spirit isn't in his body.

Zuko lying face first in the snow as he lift up his head and took a breath as that took a bit out of him, he soon turn around and saw the ground collapse around behind him with much snow dust floating in the air, as if he stay longer in the area, he could get spotted as he look around him in the distant for some sort of cover and saw a snow hill in the distant with a cave hole as he said, "Shelter."

Zuko soon drag both Aang and Zorin into the cave, as he lay them down carefully he tied up Aang with the rope he had on him with Zorin, he just lay his brother down and hopes he would not do any rash action with Aang in his grips.

(With Aang and Zorin)

As the two chosen bender look down at their predecessors as Aang started to say, "Roku, the Water Tribe's under attack. I need to find the Ocean and the Moon Spirits."

"We need some guidance within this world," Zorin said as the two predecessors came forth from the waters and form a sold body to talk face to face a Roku started to say to them, "The Ocean and the Moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over the Spirit World to the mortal world very near the beginning."

"There is only one spirit we know of who is old enough to remember, but he is very dangerous to face as it's not a battle your supposed to fight," Garo said as Zorin asked them, "Who is it?"

"The spirit's name is Koh, but he is very dangerous. They call him the Face Stealer," Roku said to them as Aang look a bit scared as he asked, "Is he… a dark spirit?"

"Not even close, but his actions are similar to one, as he take a being face but keep them alive, so when you speak with him, you must be very careful to show no emotion at all. Not the slightest expression, or he will steal your face, but if trouble stirs, there is a power that can protect you, that that power lies in you Zorin," Garo said to him as Zorin knew what he mean, as the only way to harm a spirit is by another powerful spirit, or a powerful force that not of the spirit or the living world, but the Makai, and only few people that are bless with as well.

"I understand," Zorin said as Aang look to him and said, "What power is he talking about?"

Zorin didn't answer him as he asked Garo and Roku, "Where can we find this Koh?"

Garo pointed in a direction and said, "Follow the shadows of rock and stone, as there you will find him."

Zorin bow and said, "Thank you Garo. Let's go Aang."

Zorin started to walk ahead as Aang follows as he says, "Wait for me!"

As the two went Roku look to Garo as he says, "Is it wise to tell him to use that power of his within this world?"

"Maybe… maybe not, but I will do everything I can to aid them as the fate of the entire world is in their hand, of the fire nation… and Agni," Garo said as Roku only stay in silent as he can only trust the wisdom of his old friend.

(Zuko)

Zuko was rubbing his hands together and using his Firebending to keep warm as he looked to the sleeping forms of Zorin and Aang. "I finally have both of you but I can't get either of you home because of this blizzard." Zuko said as he seemed he wanted to talk but Zorin wasn't here to talk spiritually. "There's always something the only one who could understand is you Zorin. It's like with our sister Azula everything always came easy for her... and as everything came easy for her you pull one out of left field and meet her toe to toe. The entire castle talked about you two siblings and rivals the underdog and the prodigy. They called her a Fire Bending Prodigy while Zorin they called you a true Fire Bender because you were like a fire who won't die out you keep fighting tooth and nail and I remember how she always got angry when you showed her up or when we pranked her." Zuko said as he remembered those days. "But... I can't help but feel jealous of you, everyone adores you and they adored her but they loved the rivalry between you too and dad he didn't like how you keep pulling skills and tricks out of left field they said your fire was like gold always burning bright." Zuko said as he looked outside to the Blizzard.

"But... dad said she was born luck and I was lucky to be born. The second one I can look past but when we all thought you died that day when we all thought you were killed. Dad didn't even bat an eye he even insulted your grave of all things a weakling who let himself get killed he said. He only had your grave erected out of politics and the tomb keepers they were the only ones who went out of their way to make sure your grave wasn't forgotten. But its am empty grave and seeing you here just reminds me how I basically lost you that day little brother." Zuko said as he looked down in shame.

"I always had to struggle and we struggled together Zorin but when I had to do it alone it made me strong but looking at you." Zuko said as he looked to Zorin who was deep in sleep. "I see it made you even stronger." Zuko said as he remembered it. "I still remembered what you told me that day all those years ago. If Lu Ten can't be Fire Lord then you will and if he can become Fire Lord you'll be his advisor to help end the war without any more bloodshed." Zuko said as Zorin sometime swore this world was too dark for Zorin's light. "I'll never forget that day Zorin so... if your listening please... come home." Zuko said as he wanted his brother to come home to his nation and to his people.

(With Zhao and Iroh)

Zhao watched the entire invasion play out as he saw his forces break through another wall as they were on a time table but he knew a secret on how to make the time table no longer a problem. "I don't need to remind you we have a time limit. If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises they will be undefeatable." Iroh said as he looked to Zhao.

"I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor." Zhao said as Iroh was shocked as that sounded like insanity.

"Remove the moon, how?!" Iroh asked but soon they heard some things going on as it was Han instead of going for the silent approach like Zorin and Marvelous told him about he went in gun hoe and loud.

"Admiral Chou!" Han called out holding a spear at Zhao. "Prepare to meet your fate!" He called out before charging forward but Zhao was ready and used his skill to knock Han off the boat, he will not be missed as Iroh looked to him and looked disappointed at a boy who may have been what Zhao was like at his age.

"As I was saying years ago I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret. The identity of the moon spirits mortal form." Zhao said as Iroh was wide eyed by this.

"What?!" Iroh asked in shock at such information being told to him.

"I was a young lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom. I discovered a hidden library underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll, one of them contained a detailed illustration and the words moon and ocean. I knew then that these spirits can be found and killed and that it was my destiny to do so." Zhao said as Iroh was wide eyed by this revelation.

"Zhao the Spirits are not to be trifled with." Iroh said speaking from experience as he knew the Spirits held great power that humans can never truly understand.

"Yes, yes I know you fear the spirits Iroh. I heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit world. But the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world and now they will face the consequences." Zhao said as Iroh saw this was madness but what was worse was without the Moon Spirit he feared the Dark Spirits the Horrors will gain a foot hold on their world and end it.

(Back with Zorin and Aang in the Spirit World)

Aang and Zorin follow the path that Garo gave to them as ahead they saw rock pillars with to a dark abyss down below, and a giant dog spirit walking by, as Aang and Zorin jump across the pillars without missing a step until they reach a dead looking tree.

Zorin keep his face as stone with no emotions, no feeling, no fear, with Aang taking a breath as he walk with Zorin up to the giant tree.

AS when they reach an entire area, Zorin said, "This could be it, be prepared, and don't show fear."

Aang nodded as he said, "Got it!"

A strange sound is heard an Aang give an 'Eep!' as Zorin looks over to the area where the sound came from as they saw a monkey there as Aang took a breath and says, "You're just a curly tailed blue nose."

The monkey turn its head around to show it had no face at all as Aang was about to freak out, Zorin quickly put a hand over his mouth as he says, "Do not fear it, its harmless as it is, even more so without a mouth if it did bite before."

Aang calm down a bit as he nodded with Zorin letting off and the air monk took a breath again and put on his stone face as he says, "Show no fear, show no emotion."

"No emotion, no fear, no feelings," Zorin said as he and Aang soon both walk down to the entry and walk through it.

(Inside)

As the two walk down the cave tunnel, they see rock and stones around with tree roots stick out at different angles as Aang started to say, "Hello? W-we're looking for a spirit named 'Koh'."

As Zorin and Aang walk down to the main area, they look around for the 'face stealer' as soon enough a voice in Zorin's head spoken out to him as it sounded like Zaruba as he said to him, _**'Zorin, be careful, he is near.'**_

'Zaruba?' Zorin said in their link as he would have thought it would have been cut off once his soul enters the spirit world as Zaruba said to him _ **, 'We may be far apart, but out link is still connect to each other by the contract you made with me, I may able to help just a little bit by producing a small flame to your hand, but anything else, you're on your own.'**_

Zorin nodded as he open one of his hands slightly so a small flame can show itself, as he soon looked into the shadow as he says, "Show yourself, hiding in the darkness."

The sound of many legs are heard as a small laugh is heard, as leg like an insect came over on Zorin shoulder before the thing behind him rushing in front of him and Aang as the spirit show itself at last with a pale face and what looks like make up as well as he says, "Welcome!"

Aang look to the spirit with no fear as he give a bow to it as he says, "Thank you."

The spirit with the body of a Centipede crawl on the ceiling and move around the two as eh says, "My old friend, the Avatar. It's been a long time, and you brought a friend."

"You know me?" Aang said as Koh change faces to an angry looking man as he turn to face Aang with it as he says, "How could I forget you? One of your previous incarnations tried to slay me! Nearly eight or nine hundred years ago."

"I didn't know that. Why did he, or I, try to kill you?" Aang asked in a Confused, yet serious tone as Koh change faces again to a beautiful woman with flowing long hair as Koh says, "Oh, it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved."

As Aang look to Koh for a moment as the face he wears smile and it seems he was about to change face again until Zorin said, "It no wonder why he would, if someone took something from someone I care about…I would most likely cut them down myself… if I had no self-control."

Then the face showed itself to be the face of a monkey no doubt one that was outside as Aang was silently grateful for Zorin's heads up as the Spirit laughed at them. "I remember a similar comment from a previous Garo or its previous host child of Raava." Koh said as Zorin was confused as Zorin wanted a bit of answers.

"Sorry child of Raava?" Zorin asked with a cold flat tone.

"Seems you are unaware or perhaps Zaruba did not inform you. Heh met with that Ring before you know could never steal his face not that I would try to steal a former Horror's face." Koh said as Zorin looked. "Allow me to spin the tale to fill in the blanks for you then when Avatar Wan the first Avatar met the Golden Knight Raava after a time had sensed and seen the innate nobility within the Golden Knight and before Harmonic convergence had shed off a small part of herself when they arrived to its source and the part merged not with the user but the armor making Garo in a way a Spirit itself the youngest and in turn Raava's only child." Koh said as it sounded like it was a joke to him.

"And what a cruel mother Raava would be to also make her own child a sort of fail safe for the Avatar." Koh said as Zorin saw Koh had mother issues of his own. Zorin had read the text after all Koh is the son of the Mother of Faces. "I do believe Garo and I had once squabbled but nothing major something about a family being taken though he regained control and walked away." Koh said as Zorin saw Koh was trying to get a reaction from Zorin and Aang.

"Of course that is all behind us why should I hold a grudge against you two for what an ancestor and past life had done. After all you're a different person now and a different knight. You've come to me with a new face." Koh said as Zorin had so many question about what Koh had against Zaruba later.

(With Zuko)

Zuko saw Zorin and Aang breath in and out as Zuko saw this before he looked to the storm. "Guess we'll be here a while." Zuko said as he looked to the blizzard outside.

(With the Gaang)

"We're getting close!" Tigress called as she saw the two Shiki's stayed together and were starting to glow showing they were getting close to their missing allies.

"I hope so." Katara said as Tigress looked.

"As long as the Shiki's are active they will keep seeking our missing friends." Kaguya said as Katara looked to the human Madou Tool as she saw Yue looked down no doubt unsure on how to go about her younger sister's true origins. "I saw Zuko's true self he's not evil but he is stubborn and has a will to never give up I am certain they will all survive this and we'll find them." Kaguya said as Yue then took Kaguya's hand.

"Kaguya..." Yue said as she looked to her sister. "Once Rudra is resealed we can go back to the way things were right?" Yue asked as Tigress then sighed in defeat.

"If only it were that simple." Tigress said as Kaguya is meant to keep the seal intact and to do that she must be returned to where the seal is located, the moon where Rudra sleeps sealed away.

(Spirit world with Zorin and Aang)

"It's been a long time since I added a child's face to my collection and a teenagers." Koh said as he looked to the two. "But then again if I took Garo's face Raava may come attack me herself with what little motherly attachment she has to the child she named after Garo." Koh said as no doubt Raava must have given Garo some power to birth this alleged 'spirit named Garo.' "So how may I be of service to you two?" Koh said as Zorin and Aang remained like dolls with their facial expressions.

"I need to find the moon and the ocean." Aang said as Koh looked.

"Their spirit names are Twi and La Push and Pull and that has been the nature of their relationship for all of time as is their duty to help preserve the seal on the Crimson Moon which in ancient times it was known as the Guren no Tsuki." Koh said as Aang and Zorin remained calm and emotionless.

"Please help us find them and entire culture could be destroyed if we don't get their help and the same as a powerful Horror named Rudra is on the verge of awakening." Zorin explained as Koh crawled around them.

"Oh you think you need their help? Actually it's quiet the other way around." Koh said with the face of an old man before charging at Zorin and Aang with the face of an Oni of sorts. "Someone is going to kill them!" Koh yelled as he looked straight at Aang as Zorin was unfazed but Aang breathed in no doubt to calm his nerves.

"What do you mean how can I find them and protect them?" Aang asked as he looked to Koh with Zorin.

"You have both already met them actually. Twi and La the Moon and Ocean have always circled each other in an eternal dance they balance each other. Push and Pull Life and Death Good and Evil Light and Darkness, Yin and Yang." Koh said as then it hit Zorin, Aang, and Zaruba all at once.

"They Koi fish!" All Three of them said at the same time with a lot of emotion as Koh saw a chance for a second but it was too late as when he was facing straight at them the two regained their emotionless masks.

"Thank you Elder Spirit we must take our leave now." Zorin said as he and Aang then left as Koh looked to them.

"We'll meet again." Koh said as he looked to the two as they left.

(Outside)

The duo arrived outside as they looked to the water as Zorin looked to Garo and Roku with Aang as Zorin looked. "The spirits are in trouble we need to get back to the spirit world." Aang said as he looked to Roku and Garo in the water's surface.

"A friend is here to guide you back." Roku said as soon they saw Hei Bai as Aang smiled.

"Hei Bai!" Aang called as Zorin smiled at the black and white fuzz ball.

"Glad to see you again fuzz ball." Zorin said before he and Aang jumped onto the Panda's back and then rode off to the Physical world entrance.

(Water Tribe Siege)

The fire nation went on a full assault on the water tribe, breaking down the ice wall and sending rhino riders in as well war machines as the civilian that ran out of their destroyed homes.

The sun was going down with the red moon rising, as the water benders saw this, and felt their power increasing greatly as soon enough they broken into smaller groups and went on the attack.

Breaking down ice bridges and shove a whole squad back, another sank a war machine in ice, even deflected a fire ball and destroy the opening on top.

Master Pakku using his power boost as he freeze many fire nation soldiers, cut the wheels off of many war machines, even created an ice tornado as he spin it in while sending slices of water at any fire nation soldier war machine and riders.

Omi saw his grandfather doing a whole load of thing as he, smile and said, "I can do better."

Omi turn as he saw a small army in front of him as they send a wave of fire at him, Omi raise his swords and spins them around on his fingers before the ice form on the handles and spin his short sword faster and faster until they were blowing out a mini snow storm that blew away the fire with ease and send small Icey snow flames that could cut into skin.

"Tonight forecast calls for an Omi's storm better stay clear and get out of the way, those who are most likely be hit are the fire nation invading force, and oh boy they are not going to like it!" Omi said in his own crazy way as he cover almost every soldier of the fire nation small army force he just face in ice and snow as some of them seem to have did or try to run away.

As the snow storm blew out a small group of riders that avoiding the fight with Zhao in the middle of the group, as he flick off the snow on his shoulder as one shoulder just melted the snow on him.

Zhao pull out a map from inside of his uniform as he says, "We'll be following this map to a very special location. And when we get there, we're going fishing."

Giving an evil smile after that as Iroh eyeball him as he knew he has to stop it somehow or else chaos will fall upon the world.

(Aang and Zorin)

As the two rode on Hei Bai back coming back to the place where they first came in as they soon got off as Zorin got off on the side, and Aang jump onto the platform and asked, "This is where we came in, but how do we get back?"

Hei Bai send a beam of light at Aang as his being glowed and then soon vanish within a flash of light.

The monkey asshole eye an eye as he saw Aang gone as he close them back up and says, "Good riddance."

"Ahem," the bamboo spirit snap open his eyes as Zorin now standing in front of him as he says, "Remember what I said?"

The Bamboo spirit gulped as Zorin crack his knuckles as he says, "This will only hurt for a sec."

 **"POW!"**

(Aang)

Aang came back to the living world as a spirit and the first thing he says is, "Momo!"

Momo was lying down sleeping as it seem he didn't hear him, Aang went closer to him to pet him as he said, "Momo?"

Aang saw his hand which was transparent as he soon said, "Oh no, where my body… where Zorin?"

Zorin soon appeared a second later as he says, "Sorry for the wait, I had to take care of some business back in the spirit world."

(Spirit world)

The bamboo got up after that punch he gotten as he says, "Oh, my head."

A shadow appeared over him, the bamboo look up and saw Hei Bai rear end coming down as he said, "Wait no~!"

The panda spirit sat down on the bamboo spirit as he give a small roar before shifting himself where he sat grinding the bamboo spirit as bit, doing a favor for Zorin to say.

(Living world)

Aang went up to Zorin as he says, "Zorin I can't find our bodies."

Zorin look around as he asked, "Where are they? Did Katara move them or something?"

 _ **'Zorin, there was trouble when you were away. Zuko showed up and took both of you,'**_ Zaruba told Zorin through their link as Zorin reply, "Zuko? How did he get in with his men?"

 _ **'He was by himself is the strange thing, as well he looked rough up as well. I think something happen to him,'**_ Zaruba said as Zorin sighed and said to Aang, "Zuko was here, and he took our bodies, the moment we can find them and return to them, prepared to run."

Aang nodded as he said, "But how can we get back?"

Aang suddenly glow and shot into the air in a ball of light as Zorin could guess he was returning to his body, but if Aang is able to do it, how can he?

Suddenly Zorin hear a familiar sound, the same sound that he heard when he first lay his eye on… Garoken.

Zorin turn to his sword as it seem it was un touch, as the sound gotten stronger as it seem his sword is trying to catch his attention, as Zorin walk over to it, his ghostly body started to glow, bright golden as he reach for his sword and grasp it before his being turn into a golden ball of light its soon vanish into the skies with Garoken that wasn't in its place anymore.

(Appa group)

Katara looked around the snow covered wasteland before to her shock she saw a blue glow flying across the sky before following it was a Golden Glow as in it was the awakened Garoken as it flew to its master.

"Look that's gotta be Zorin and Aang! Yip-Yip Appa!" Katara called as the Shiki's were going the same direction.

(With Zorin, Aang, and Zuko)

Zuko was caught off guard when he saw the Garoken nearby as it then fired a Golden Glow to Zorin as Aang also glowed a bit before the two began to wake up as the two then woke up seeing they were tied up. "Welcome back." Zuko greeted as Zorin glared as did Aang.

"Good to be back." Aang said as Zuko no doubt saw the scar on Zorin already. Aang then blew air at Zuko knocking him back and Aang out of the cave as Zorin was already firebending his hands free as when he saw Zuko run after Aang Zorin smirked.

"Doofus." Zorin said as he began to work faster.

(With Aang)

Aang began to crawl away like a worm outside as he was stubborn and hoped he had knocked out Zuko as he had passed the Garoken earlier. But soon Zuko caught up as he grabbed Aang. "That won't be enough to escape." Zuko said unaware of movement behind him.

"What about this?" Zorin asked as Zuko looked and saw Zorin only to have his lights punched out as to Zuko's view it was a punch to the face followed by stars and then blackness.

"Thanks for the save Zorin." Aang said as Zorin cut Aang loose.

"Zaruba you knew the fish were the spirits didn't you?" Zorin demanded as Zaruba chuckled nervously.

 _ **"The memory was fuzzy ok."**_ Zaruba as Zorin looked.

"When we're done here Zaruba we need to talk about keeping a journal for future Garo's to read." Zorin said as he got Aang free.

 _ **"Memo noted."**_ Zaruba said before they saw Appa.

"Appa!" Aang called as they saw the bison fly in as they landed.

"Come on we need to get back to the oasis the Spirits are in trouble." Zorin said as he grabbed Zuko and carried him to Appa.

"Do we have to bring angry scar face with us?" Sokka asked as Zorin glared.

"Shiki slap him." Tigress called summoning a whim I which then slapped Sokka.

"Oh come on!" Sokka said feeling like comedic relief here.

(Back at the Oasis)

Li and La were once again circling each other as regardless of the danger they knew they were in they had to keep Rudra contained a bit longer till the seal can be repaired but alas it would not be. Zhao grabbed the Moon Spirit which was the White Koi fish and pulled it out as the Moon still red now became the deepest form of crimson there was as it now glowed.

Rudra no doubt sensed it as energy began to form around the Guren no Tsuki from Rudra's final assault to freedom.

(Siege)

Omi water bended some more but the minute he was hit by the red light his water stopped working as Omi looked. "Oh boy." Omi said as Silva looked.

 _ **"Zero look out!"**_ Silva called as Omi saw this and moved fast avoiding a fire attack. "Hey new plan use this now this!" Omi Called disarming a fire soldier and the over a spear saying to forget bending and fight head on. "Come on!" Omi Called showing his courage and kicked a soldier in the face hard.

(With Appa)

"No." Zorin said as he then held his head a bit. "I... feel faint." Zorin as Yue and Aang agreed.

"So do, I." Yue said as Aang looked.

"Same here." Aang said as Kaguya knew it.

"The moon spirit is in danger and Rudra is on the verge of freedom." Kaguya said knowing if Rudra got out they would all die.

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life." Yue said as Zhao made this personal now.

"What do you mean?" Sokka said as they all wanted to know how.

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak," Yue started to tell her story as she remember what her father told her before.

(Flashback)

"Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep, my eyes closed," Yue said as it show Yue as a baby and with dark hair too.

Around Baby Yue were healers as they did everything they do to help her but it seem nothing worked as Yue went on saying, "Our healers did everything they could."

The water healer walked up to the chief and his wife and told what is happen as the wife soon cry in her husband's arms as Yue said, "They told my mother and father I was going to die."

Fast forwarding to show the chief praying at the moon so the moon spirit can hear him as Yue explain, "My father pleaded with the spirits to save me."

Cutting to the oasis as the full moon shines over the waters as Yue told, "That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond."

The chief lower baby Yue into the waters and after a moment, her hair turn white as Yue explain about this part as she says, "My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry."

Baby Yue open her eyes and started crying, as the scene soon change to the chief and his wife holding baby Yue in her arms as Yue said, "And they knew I would live."

(Flashback end)

"That's why my mother named me Yue. For the moon," Yue told as she sat easy in the back of the saddle as Zorin took a breath as he look to the moon as he felt something bad may happen as he thought, 'What ever happen next… I must not falter.'

(Zhao)

"I am ... a legend, now!" Zhao said with pride as he felling he has won while holding the moon spirit, Li in the bag he held as he went on saying, "The Fire Nation will, for generations, tell stories about the great Zhao, who darkened the moon. They will call me, Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Moon Slayer, Zhao the Invincible!"

Momo jump on his head and start to pull on the man's big side burns as he says, "Get it off! Get it off!"

The fire troops that was around him went at the lemur but Momo jump off his head before they could grab him and flew over to Aang as the Gaang stood by with weapon in hand.

Soon Momo jumped off as soon he went to Aang's waiting arm as Zorin smirked. "See told you it was a good idea to make Momo and attack Lemur." Zorin joked as he was clearly bluffing here for laughs as behind them was Sokka, Yue, Kaguya, and Tigress.

The Soldiers took a battle stance while those who could fight or bend also did so. "Don't bother." Zhao said as he held a fire to the bag with the Moon Spirit as Zorin and Aang saw this.

"Zhao don't!" Aang called as when he did the Guren No Tsuki released a thunder attack as it hit the mountains nearby as Zorin ducked a bit from that while Zhao didn't budge.

"It is my destiny to destroy the moon and the water tribe." Zhao said as Zorin glared.

"Then your ego and stupidity really have blinded you to the truth Zhao!" Zorin yelled as he glared at Zhao. "If you kill the moon you won't just be hurting the Water Tribe, you'll end the world and everyone in it including the Fire Nation!" Zorin yelled as he glared at Zhao.

"Without the moon everything will fall out of balance you have no idea what kind of chaos that will unleash upon the world." Aang said as Zorin looked to them.

"He is right Zhao." Iroh was soon heard as everyone looked to see Iroh there as Zorin was wide eyed.

"General Iroh why am I not surprised to discover your treachery." Zhao said as he then smirked to Zorin who didn't wear his mask this time. "Perhaps it's for the sake of your dear nephew here." Zhao said as Zorin was wide eyed by this. "Oh don't act so surprised before coming here I was thinking of how you could bend these Flames of Emerald green, and I only heard of one other such bender of our time who could perform such a feet isn't that right Prince Zorin?" Zhao said as Zorin was wide eyed as he began to think where he screwed up with his secret... then it hit him he was around the Gaang for so long it was only a matter of time before he was discovered by someone with a brain. "I wonder how your father would react to hear you are alive and a traitor holding the very power that could win us the war." Zhao said as Zorin hand was shaking almost hesitating as behind them the Moon released another burst of red thunder which hit the ground causing an even bigger explosion.

"I'm no traitor Zhao." Iroh began as he removed his hood and tried to keep the attention off his young nephew. "The Fire Nation needs the moon too we all depend on the balance." Iroh said as Zhao wasn't budging. "Whatever you do to that spirit I will unleash on you tenfold! Let it go now!" Iroh yelled with a fury showing he will do whatever he has to in order to save that Spirit. Zhao then relented before he put the fish back into the water like he acknowledged this would cause more harm than good as the explosive force from the Guren no Tsuki was once more held back as the moon returned to its previous shade of red.

 _ **"Zorin stop him!"**_ Zaruba yelled as he sensed what Zhao was really planning but it was too late as Zhao then released a fire slice at the pond hitting the moon Spirit as Zorin, Yue, and Kaguya as with everyone were all wide eyed as soon the moon vanished save for the red glow from said moon as now that there was no moon there was no seal and if there was no seal... Rudra was free.

"Zhao..." Zorin growled as once more his anger and rage was making itself known as he clenched his fists so hard that blood seeped from his nails digging into his skin as Zorin glared at him. "You're going to regret that." Zorin growled out almost like an animal as he then roared out releasing an emerald flame from his mouth as Zhao avoided it as his soldiers were knocked back from its raw power.

Soon a large explosion was heard as Iroh looked to the now dead spirit as Kaguya saw it with Yue as everyone looked as the seal was breaking once more after so long.

(With V)

V was laughing his ass off as he moved his arms around like he was conducting a symphony but for him it was a symphony as it was a symphony of blood, death, and suffering. "Yes Rudra wake up be free and tear this tribe apart! And most of all kill the Golden Knight who sealed you away to begin with!" V laughed as he stood upon a spire nearby as he conducted this symphony of death with his own insanity and unneeded vendetta.

(With the seal)

Rudra's egg like seal began to convulse and break apart as from it before it twisted around and hardened as the seal Rudra can feel it the seal was once more broken and now Rudra was once more free. Rudra seeped out of the seal through the cracks as there was no longer a moon to keep it contained as the Inga it can feel it the Inga was at its highest this night.

(Back with V)

"Now for the rebirth of Rudra!" V yelled out as he acted like his little play was reaching a high point of chaos.

(With Rudra)

Rudra fell straight to the Tribe in the middle of the battle as everyone looked as they kept their distance wondering what was going on what had happened and but those who were spiritually adept could feel it as they began to get their allies away from such a powerful form of darkness.

(Watchdog Luna)

Luna gasped as her eyes shot open as she could feel it, sense it, and see it. "We're too late." Luna said as now Rudra was free once more and can no longer be sealed without the Moon Spirits aid.

(Gaang)

"It has finally happened." Kaguya said as Omi busted through the Oasis Door as he ran in a bit panicked as he looked to everyone.

"You all saw that out there right?!" Omi yelled as he meant Rudra as Zhao had already made his escape with Zuko currently missing as well.

"Yeah this is..." Zorin began as Rudra began to uncurl from its sealed state as its very appearance looked like a parody of a Buddha Goddess as it was clearly a Horror and if they can beat it the dark side of the Moon Spirit.

"Yeah Rudra." Tigress said as Zorin growled.

"Marvelous hurry up already." Zorin said as he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"What good would it do? There's no hope now it's over." Yue said sadly as Zorin looked.

"No it's not over, not by a long shot." Zorin said as he began to leave the Oasis to fight Rudra with Omi and Tigress close behind.

"So long as this body of flesh, blood, and bones still draws breath... I'll keep fighting even when it seems hopeless." Zorin said as he began to make his way to fight Rudra.

"Hey I may not have water on my side but I can still give that Horror a major beating before I kick the bucket." Omi said as it seems he wasn't going down without a fight.

"After all the Moon Spirit in all its infinite wisdom couldn't have possibly not foresee this and not think of a backup plan. SO until that backup plan goes into effect we keep fighting." Tigress said as this was their duty as Makai Knights and Priests.

"Their right." Aang said with is eyes closed before hit arrows began to glow. "It's not over." Aang said in the voice of his Avatar State as Katara was about to stop him but Iroh stopped her as Aang began to walk into the water where the Ocean Spirit was still alive and circled around Aang. "Once more I will fight alongside Garo." The Past Avatars said through Zorin as Zorin and his two allies left the Oasis.

Aang was in the water in a meditated like state while standing as the Ocean Spirit circled around him as the two drew energy from each other bringing light into this darkened world as soon Aang sunk into the oasis water as water began to form around the Oasis in a blue glow and drawing in all water from around them all.

"I will go to." Kaguya said as she ran after the trio as Aang in the water bended all the water in the North Pole as it formed together to form a giant of equal size to Rudra.

(With the four)

The Four were taking the lead as behind them was the giant koi fish of water being used by Aang as they made their way to Rudra as Aang took out any Fire Nation Soldiers in the way as the Avatars of past knew these four in front were allies.

Zorin, Omi, Tigress, and Kaguya stood before Rudra as it began its attack firing at everything in sight and seeing an endless supply of food before it as Rudra was savoring its freedom by exacting its revenge upon the people by sending flames, thunder, and beams of light from its many faces on its hands as Rudra's power was evident here.

Omi grabbed some of the Water Tribe Soldiers and moved them out of the way and took command. "Yo! Get everyone to safety got it! Me and my buds here with the Avatar's help will keep ugly here busy! So evacuate and save as many people as you can and if I see one person alive but left behind I'll kill you myself." Omi called as the soldiers nodded but knew Omi was unpredictable so either he is lying about his threat or he meant it.

"Yes!" They called as they then separated and began to save the people as the Fire Nation was being mowed down by Aang no doubt to get them to safety as well.

"So what's the plan?" Omi asked as Zorin looked.

"The plan I we'll cut down all the inner ties to darkness and push away the shadows!" Zorin said raising his sword skyward before cutting open an energy circle and thug becoming Garo as Garo grinded his blade across his hand creating sparks as his body was covered in his emerald green flames before he took a battle stance with his seal once more appearing behind him like a shining light in the abyss of darkness.

GARO

"Hell yea!" Omi called as he did the same and became Zero as Zero took a stance as well after grinding his swords together and creating sparks as his seal appeared behind him.

ZERO

"Let's go!" Zorin roared as he and his two allies charged forward to fight what would be impossible odds much like Zorin's predecessor Raiko had done so many millennia ago as Kaguya moved to a safe spot to provide assistance and cover as was needed.

The two knights charged as Garo jumps into the air with his flame soon burst out from behind under his feet making him shoot up in the sky like a rocket, with Tigress summon forth paper that form wings at Zeros' feet making him fly up in the air as well as both knights.

Tigress make preparation herself as pull out her madou brush, while using her power made it extent making it bigger as eh held it in both hands as she charged up a power inside of her she always held back on when she get angry.

(The Makai knights)

Garo and Zero dodge all the incoming attack made by Rudra, as Garo give a battle cry and cut through the horror's arm, cutting it off completely as it fell down onto the ice.

Zero using his new form of flight as he slash through two of the hands of Rudra to cancel any massive attack upon the icy lands as they soon blew up behind him, destroying the horror's hands completely as well leaving behind stumps.

(Tigress)

Tigress felt her power charged as a magical seal circle appears in front of her as she shot a massive beam at Rudra hitting it hard, as she took a breath after that as she says, "Once more."

She charged up her attack the best she could as it was up her, Omi, and Zorin to hold it back until the marvelous can return with the sealing book.

(Zuko)

As the banish fire prince ran as he was going after the one person responsible for his near death, but then suddenly a roar is heard, as Zuko stop and turn to see the arm that Garo cut off was still alive itself.

Zuko eyes widen to this creature as it was a giant arm with a face at the palm of its hand as it charged at Zuko, wanting to devour him, as Zuko back away as he could but the creature was clearly fast than it looked, as it was about to get him.

He close his eyes and waited for death, but suddenly out of nowhere as Garo came down to the arm with his sword ablaze giving a cry as he stab down his sword in the center area at the back of the hand.

Making the hand drop down, and Zuko was in between its fingers.

Zuko was shaking a bit as he slowly open his eyes as he look at the horror around him and then up at his savior which is his brother as Garo.

Garo look down at Zuko and asked, "Are you alright, brother?"

Zuko giving a nod as a massive roar is heard from Rudra as Garo and Zuko turn to see it was still strong as Garo said, "This horror isn't going down easy it seems."

A grunt sound is heard as Garo and Zuko turn their head to see Admiral Zhao running for his life as Zuko facial expression was of fright turn to anger as he says, "That man… he nearly had me killed."

Garo look to his brother as now he understand how his brother became looking a bit cut up and hurt already as he said, "I'm sorry to hear that, as I cannot help you… but I won't stop you ether."

Zuko look to him brother as Garo said to him, "Do what you need to do… but don't let your anger rule you ether brother."

Garo turn to face Rudra once more as Zuko said to him, "We will see each other again brother."

Garo stop for a moment as he turn his head and says, "I'll be waiting for you then as well. Goodbye for now Zuko."

Garo jump into the air once more with a burst of flame behind him as Zuko look at him and said, "Goodbye… and good luck."

Zuko soon turn his attention to Zhao as he will make sure he will pay in some way or form as he rush after him once more to catch up.

(With the Makai group)

Garo looked to the battle as they needed some muscle here and he had just the thing for it. Garo then charged forward as he glared at Rudra as he had one name to call for such an occasion. "GOUTEN!" Garo invoked as soon the seal for Gouten appeared as the Madou Horse ran up next to Garo who then mounted the Madou Horse and charged torts Rudra.

The Water Beast made by Aangs Avatar state saw Garo, Zero, and Tigress fighting Rudra before it bended forth large roads of ice which Gouten then ran upon and began circling around Rudra. "Omi we need to find a blind spot!" Garo called as Omi understood.

"Got it!" Zero called out as he began to fly around looking for a blind spot with Garo riding around on Gouten.

"Twelve faces in all counting the one we cut off." Garo called as he looked to Zero cursed.

"Well this thing is all seeing then huh?!" Zero called as Silva moaned in frustration.

 _ **"Is now a good time for puns Zero?!"**_ Silva called as Zero avoided another attack by Rudra.

"Ok new plan we hit those faces one by one and hope the past Avatars will give us a hand." Garo called as Zero agreed.

"Got it!" Zero called as they flew around Rudra to pick a face. "Hey loser who hits less faces is buying dinner tonight!" Zero called acting like they were going to win regardless.

"Better be a big meal then because we all deserve it after this!" Garo called as he blocked another attack. "Gouten!" Garo called as soon the Garoken entered its large Zanpakto form as it may be slow but they will need it.

"This is what I call the greatest fight ever!" Zero called as Garo roared out and in turn slashed down upon an arm cutting it clean off.

"Two to none Omi!" Garo called as Zero looked.

(With Luna)

"Zanga has it now he must hurry. The others must figure out the Moon Spirits contingency plan if it even has one." Luna said as she saw the battle take place as they needed to hurry.

(With Zhao)

Zhao was running as he saw the three fighter combat Rudra as he growled as he looked to them. "Let those fools fight that monstrosity and die by its hands as far as I'm concerned I killed the Moon my legend is secured." Zhao said but before he could keep running he was stopped by a fireball belonging to none other than Zuko.

"You're alive?" Zhao asked in shock as he saw this.

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko yelled before he fired flame blasts at Zhao before going to ground level. "And now thanks to you everyone here will die!" Zuko said as he hoped his brother would survive this battle but even he doubted Zorin would win due to such impossible odds.

"Yes I did try to kill you. You and your brother are the Blue and Gold Spirits enemies to the Fire Nation. You freed the Avatar and your brother that day." Zhao accused as Zuko glared.

"I had no choice." Zuko glared as he began sending fireballs at Zhao who used his own skill go block and deflect it.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure as a disgrace at least that way you could have lived!" Zhao glared as he send a fire ball at Zuko no doubt intend on finishing the job.

The two were sending fire attacks at each other in close range as Zuko used Zorin's own style a bit and was easy and light on his feet using his smaller form to his advantage. Zuko then knocked Zhao off a ledge before chasing after him intent on beating him.

(Battle)

"Hey asshole!" Zero called out as he glared at Rudra and went for the main face.

 _ **"Look out!"**_ Silva called as Zero looked but it was too late as Zero was hit wrecking his paper wings.

"Shit!" Zero yelled as he began to fall.

"Omi!" Tigress cried out as Zero fixed his fall.

""GINGA!" Zero called forth as soon his Madou Horse appeared and caught its master on its saddle as Tigress rejoined him and smashed Zero with her Madou Brush.

"Idiot don't worry me like that!" Tigress yelled as she glared at Zero.

"You were worried about me I'm so honored." Zero joked at, he then saw the tears forming at Tigress eyes. "Hey... Tigress when this is over I want to talk to you in private the subject... why life is to short." Zero said before he charged forward to keep fighting as the giant of water made by Aang began to tussle with Rudra once he taken care a good chunk of the Fire Nation attackers.

"RUDRA GO AWAY!" The Avatar Spirit roared out sending a blast of water at Rudra cutting off a few more faces. Rudra didn't take kindle to this as it then moved its faces which were now all aimed at the four.

"Oh crap Aang!" Garo called but soon as Rudra fired its attack a huge wall of Bamboo stalks rose up and blocked the attack with ease as they all looked and saw Kaguya had joined the fray as she was in a sphere of energy in the air. "Kaguya!" Garo called as Kaguya smiled at them.

"I will trap Rudra within!" Kaguya called but it was for not as Rudra knocked Kaguya down hard as it glared at her recognizing her from ages past and sent an attack straight at her.

Aang Water Bended and moved Kaguya just in time as everyone gathered around her. "Kaguya, are you ok?" Garo asked as Aang kept Rudra at bay as best he and the Avatar Spirits can.

"It is fine. I am a Madou Tool after all." Kaguya said as she looked to Garo. "The spell we need I need that book to remember it." Kaguya said as she had a flashback of herself holding the book when the Zanga of that era Hakamdare stole and delivered it to her. "There are twelve lines in all in the form of ancient Mantra's." Kaguya explained as she looked to Garo.

"Marvelous hurry." Garo growled as he didn't know how long they can keep this going.

"Don't worry Marvy boy will be here!" Zero called rejoining his allies as like Garo he dismounted Ginga.

Rudra then broke past Aang who was knocked back before Rudra then began to fire but the shots luckily missed as soon one of Rudra's arms was cut off as Rudra roared in pain. Soon the hero of the last second showed up as it was none other than Zanga as everyone saw him.

"Marvelous?!" Tigress called as Garo and Zero were surprised.

"Marvelous/Marvy Boy!" Garo and Zero called as Zanga reverted to Marvelous.

 _ **"Kehehehe it seems history now repeats itself."**_ Doruba joked as Marvelous smiled his rare smile like he found another great treasure.

"Sorry for the wait, everyone." Marvelous apologized as Garo and Zero reverted to Zorin and Omi.

"Better late than never." Zorin said as he patted his friends shoulder.

"And the barrier didn't fry you good your armor was strong enough." Tigress said as Marvelous smirked a bit.

(Watchdog Center)

"Good he made it now for the information he has for Kaguya. Now with Kaguya at full strength we can win this fight and reseal Rudra. As expected from the pirate king Marvelous. But he did cut it quiet short." Luna said as they had to win this.

(Battlefield)

"No time for formalities. Here Kaguya take this I went through a lot of trouble to steal it from Tigress vault so you better be grateful." Marvelous said handing the book to Kaguya.

Kaguya took the book and looked at it for a moment, as soon enough the seal on the book glow and information enters Kaguya as she closes her eyes and sort through it, and now she remember the last part as she says, "With this, the lines are complete."

"Rudra," Kaguya said a she open her eyes and look upon the giant horror as it give a roar, Kaguya says to it, "I now remember what I truly am. A madou tool of sealing. I will seal you away with this power!"

Zorin, Omi, and Marvelous step forward and raise their swords and cut an energy circle summoning forth their armor as Garo shouted, "Let's go!"

"RIGHT!" everyone else says as soon enough all three knights charged as they began their attack with Aang with the ocean spirit La joining as well with the power of water.

Garo jumps into the air with his flame thrust as he flew up at Rudra, Zanga using his hopping power and skill to reach up at the horror, with Zero soon called out, "Ginga!"

His madou horse appeared as he rode it up jumping in the air on top of buildings and ice pillar, currency of the ocean spirit

(V)

As V watch the fight going down, to the sides of him, two huge black pots as he says, "You are really at a disadvantage now are you Rudra, but not to worry I have something for you."

The mad priest did hands signs with his hands as he, end it with a clap as the seal on the pots vanish and out came pure dark Inga came forth from them.

Rudra sense the Inga as it opens its mouth and started to absorb it along with the souls of the nearby fire nation soldiers and water tribe warrior souls.

"Yes, take it. Take it all. Take the Inga and essence of horrors even of Evera and Valefor!" V said as he was adding fuel to the flame of chaos.

(Battlefield)

Rudra began to regenerate and feed as it wasn't worried about being resealed after all there was no moon to seal it in now. Rudra's arms soon regrew being replaced by Evera's head as well as the heads of other Horrors defeated in the past by the Makai Group as Zanga was shocked as the Makai Group did more blows on Rudra but it was soon fully healed as it even sprouted out Valefore's wings.

"It's eating the souls of the people here!" Zanga called as he attacked Rudra as it finished healing.

"Damn there's no end to this thing." Tigress said as she stood upon a star she summoned forth as she knew they needed a way to beat Rudra. "But there has to be a way because if we keep going at this rate we'll never beat Rudra." Tigress said as she looked up to see the Moon still has not returned. "The casualties will only increase unless we can stop Rudra." Tigress said as she glared at Rudra's colossal form.

Rudra of course responded by firing at the Knights as they jumped away and avoided the attacks as they needed to stop Rudra. "Tigress we need to move Rudra somewhere else!" Garo called as he avoided another attack from Rudra.

"Got it!" Tigress called as she tried to create a seal but all Rudra had to do was roar out releasing more of its power and in turn destroyed the seal and the spell. "Ok maybe not!" Tigress called as Zero charged at Rudra on Ginga.

"Come on!" Zero roared out with his two swords combined as he slashed at Rudra and did a cross slash with the duel sided weapon harming Rudra as he and Ginga landed on the other side of the attack.

Rudra then fired at Aang finding him to be the biggest threat as Aang was knocked back but La caught him using the water and thus the Spirit reformed the colossal form of La. "Tigress regroup with Kaguya! Stay together!" Zanga called as he avoided another attack from Rudra.

"Got it!" Tigress called as she then found Kaguya and rejoined her as Kaguya saw this.

"It seems hopeless." Kaguya said as Tigress growled. "Without the moon we can't reseal Rudra we need to find a way to end this." Kaguya said as she looked to the scene before them all. "The only way to revive the Moon Spirit is to give back the life it had given." Kaguya said as Tigress was wide eyed as they both know there was only one person in the entire North Pole who was touched by the Moon Spirit.

(At the Oasis)

Iroh returned the Spirit to the water even with the burn on its body but the Spirit did not move as that only meant one thing. "It's too late." Katara said as their friends fought against Rudra outside the Oasis. "It's dead... all hope is gone." Katara said as she saw without the moon Rudra will end the world if Chaos doesn't do it first.

Everyone looked down in grief as this meant that without Li Rudra can't be resealed as Yue looked. "Kaguya's fate... it was to seal Rudra away at the cost of herself..." Yue began as she looked down. "She's willing to sacrifice herself for the tribe if only... I can do so as well." Yue said as then Iroh looked to Yue as he could see it now.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit some of its life is in you." Iroh said as that when it hit everyone. Yue and Kaguya's fates were intertwined at this very moment.

"Yes..." Yue began as she realized it. "Your right it gave me life maybe I can give it back." Yue said as she stood up ready to give back the life Li had used to save hers. This was her contingency plan no doubt Li must have knew its life would come to an end during the war and had left behind something to carry on its legacy.

"No!" Sokka grabbed her arm trying to stop Yue. "You don't have to do that there has to be another way." Sokka called as she looked to Yue who did not look back.

"It's my duty Sokka." Yue said as Sokka looked to her.

"I won't let you your father told me to protect you and Kaguya!" Sokka called out as his hand squeezed around Yue's hand.

"I have to do this, this is my ascension." Yue said as she ripped her hand out of Sokka's hand before moving both hands to the Mortal Koi Fish vessel for Li. Yue then focused her power and energy before closing her eyes as the Koi Fish was filled with light before Yue fell as this was it as Sokka caught her and held her close seeing Yue was no longer breathing.

"No!" Sokka called as he moved his hand to her face and she felt cold now a basic empty container as Sokka looked. "She's gone. She's gone." Sokka said as he held Yue close to him.

(Battlefield)

"Aang take care of the Fire Nation make sure they think twice before trying another siege!" Garo called as he pointed to the Fire Nation ships making an escape from Rudra showing to basically make them never want to attack again.

The Avatar State Entered the Water and went to the ocean as he appeared at the ocean and in turn began to deal with the invaders. He pushed two ship back hard sending them flying on the water far away. A Fire Bend with his stupidity tried to blast at Aang but he ended up slicing the ship in two and with it the catapults. It then bended the water and created a huge wave under the ships before sending them back with a tsunami as it was going to finish them.

(With Kaguya)

Kaguya gasped as she looked at her hand and saw a tear fall to it as she then reached to her own face feeling tears fall as if something had reached deep into her heart and started to squeeze it as she knew what happened. "Kaguya?" Tigress asked as she looked to Kaguya.

"Yue..." Kaguya said as she realized what her elder sister had just done to aid them all.

(Oasis)

Sokka held Yue but soon her body vanished as if it never existed as everyone was shocked by this as the Moon Spirit began to glow before Iroh in turn returned it to the water where it began to swim about. The pool glowed as from it Yue appeared reborn and ascended as the Moon Spirit as Yue went to Sokka. "Goodbye Sokka I'll always be with you." Yue said as she then kissed Sokka as Sokka in turn returned the kiss before Yue broke it. "Now... to deal with Rudra." Yue said as she now had the power to aid Kaguya and the Makai Order in sealing away Rudra once more as they looked to the sky and saw the moon return to its power and glow.

(Battlefield)

La looked up and saw the moon has returned as it now knew Li's contingency plan had paid off in the end. And now it was time for La to finish this and return to welcome Yue as a Spirit and aid in the sealing of Rudra. But first some unfinished business as La returned Aang to the Tribe as Aang was on a pillar and passed out as unknown to them a certain mad priest was acting.

(With V)

V appeared just as La was returning Aang and in turn took out a Madou Tool and used it to drain something out of the Spirit as he then laughed a bit as Aang was knocked out. "Oh two bending Energies down two to go." V said as this was just a small part of his grand scheme. "Don't worry Vaatu you'll get your payback!" V said laughing before he vanished as he began to escape no doubt to find the other Bending Energies as he added the Water Energy right next to the Air Energy he had already procured ages ago.

(With Zuko vs Zhao)

Zuko was firing fire ball after fire ball at Zhao as Zhao was now on the ropes as they as soon Zhao was knocked down by a fire ball as Zuko glared at Zhao as Zhao looked to the sky and saw the moon had returned. "It can't be!" Zhao called as his destiny he was denied his destiny.

Soon La appeared as it no doubt had a grudge to settle as it reached to Zhao as Zuko jumped away as the Spirit then grabbed Zhao no doubt intent of delivering him punishment for his arrogance and boastfulness. Zhao tried to escape but La's grip would not budge as Zuko saw this and charged straight to Zhao. "Take my hand!" Zuko called trying to save Zhao no doubt Zorin's words had struck deep into Zuko.

Zhao looked like he was going to reach out to Zuko who wanted to save Zhao but instead Zhao retracted his hands for what reason was unknown but La pulled Zhao into the water and to his death in the Spirit World.

(Back to the battle with Rudra)

Zero saw the moon and smirked as he could feel his Bending has also returned as he then water bended a strike straight at Rudra as Rudra saw the moon.

"They did it!" Garo called as he then looked to Tigress. "Tigress Kaguya now!" Garo called but Rudra would not let her or Kaguya as Rudra fired powerful beams at the two as Tigress took the book and separated from Kaguya as it was no doubt the Horror was trying to keep the two separated.

"Guess I have to do this!" Tigress said as soon she saw an attack about to hit her but then water appeared moving Tigress out of the way as it was none other than Katara with Sokka on board.

"Need a little help?" Katara asked as she looked to Tigress.

"I got Kaguya!" Sokka called as he went to grab Kaguya.

"We can use all the help we can get." Zanga said as Tigress then smiled and in turn activated her spell once more.

Just as Rudra fired another fire ball and in turn Aang appeared and used his airbending to deflect it. "Let's make a barrier!" Tigress called out before she invoked a barrier spell and in turn all fighters were pulled into a sort of pocket dimension with Rudra as they all got ready for the showdown with Rudra.

Rudra roared out in fury as it then released its back tendrils and wings and began striking at the barriers walls intent on escaping and refusing to be sealed a third time.

Everyone was gathered together as they glared at Rudra no doubt ready to finish the fight as Garo, Zanga, and Zero glared at Rudra. "We'll finish Rudra here." Garo said as Tigress looked.

"I need a bit of time to set up the spell a bit I need you all to keep Rudra off of me and Kaguya long enough to get the spell ready since I also need to keep the barrier strong." Tigress explained as Garo nodded.

"I got it." Garo said as Zanga agreed.

"Yeah, leave it to us." Zanga said as this was their final battle against Rudra.

"This is going to be fun!" Zero called as Ginga had vanished at some point before.

The three Knights pulled out there Madou Lighters as then then lit there Makai Swords aflame as Garo's was a green flame and both Zero and Zanga's were a blue flame. Aang pulled out his Staff as Katara got into a Water Bending stance as they glared at Rudra.

"Everyone don't fall behind!" Zanga called as he looked to his allies.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Zero said as he smashed his swords together ready to fight.

"Right back at you." Garo said ready to finish off Rudra.

"Hey guys." Aang began as he then looked and smiled at everyone. "No matter what happens I'm glad you were all my friends." Aang said in case some of them don't make it.

"Same." Garo said as Zanga sighed a bit.

"You're such an emberassing kid Aang... but I do feel the same." Marvelous said as everything they have done till now had led to this road block in their destinies.

"Let's go!" Zero called as the three Knights charged forward as Katara and Aang followed close behind with their bending power as Sokka stayed close to Kaguya.

Rudra fire beams at all of them, but they dodge them with ease as they scattered, with Aang grabbing onto Katara and using his air power to help avoid them as well.

Garo ignite his flame and shot at Rudra and slices some of its arms off, Zanga hops and slashing as well with Zero using his returned water bending power to bend ice pillar up, stabbing through a hand before cutting it off with his swords.

Aang and Katara were doing their best to help as Aang air blast the hands away as Katara using her enhance water whip to slash through hands to cancel its attack and make it blow up as leaving behind stumps in their place.

Rudra roar out as its using the power it was given by V to regenerate itself as Tigress look at this and says, "V must has given Rudra a massive boost in its power if it can regenerate this quickly."

"There is a limit of that power as well, if they keep cutting away at it will weaken his power as well," Kaguya said

As Zanga dodge an attack and slash through another arm as he said, "In other words, we just need to keep cutting it up, right? The Inga will disburse and vanish.

"Exactly!" Garo said as he cut off many arms with the heads on them as Zero came up and cut a few off himself as he says, "Then first one to get most heads cut off before it becomes weak, buys desert as well with dinner!"

"We're not giving up!" Katara said as she send a wave of water around an arm before freezing it with Aang using his air bending skill with what he learn with Zorin's heat slicer, and created an air slicer to cut the arm off with the ice around it as he says, "And not backing down ether."

As they keep on fighting, Garo landed on a hand as he was about to run it through, until a pulse ran through him as he gasp in pain as inside of his armor, Zorin is shown black veins surrounding him.

Zanga look to him as he says, "What wrong?! (Pulse) Ahh!"

Zanga felt it too as Zero look to them as he says, "Crap, we reach our li- (pulse) GAHH!"

Both silver knights fell down as the Gaang saw this as Aang shouted, "GUYS!"

"What going on with them!" Sokka asked as Tigress looked very worry as she says, "They reach their limit within their armor."

"What limit is that?!" Sokka asked as Tigress smacks him upside the head as he says, "Ow! Why do you guy keep hitting me?!"

"Be quite as I wasn't finish!" Tigress says as he look to the battle field as she says, "Makai knight has a time limit to their armor of 99.9 seconds, after that the soul metal of the armor will start to devour them and bring forth the lost soul beast."

(Watchdog Luna)

Luna saw a time limit display before her as flames as one went out, she says, "No! Cracks in the barrier has allowed time to seep in."

Luna look to a crystal and saw the battle and how it was going as she saw the knight lost power as it seem as she says, "And the limits of the armor has been reach. At this rate... the lost soul will roar!"

(Battlefield)

Zanga try his best to stand back up but his body is refusing to do so as he said, "Wh-what the hell is this?!"

 _ **"There is a limit to donning the armor,"**_ Doruba said to his owner as he went on saying _ **, "At this rate, you'll be consumed by the armor. Release it for now."**_

Marvelous is trying his best but it was strong and he was yelling in pain by it.

Zorin wasn't doing well ether as he try to release the armor, but his body is so stiff he could not move as Rudra just smile at this as it seem Garo just play itself in its hands a Rudra move Garo close to itself and about to devour him, as Zero saw this as he shouted out, "Garo!"

Giant flower pedals form behind Rudra as Kaguya saw this as she says, "Th-this is…this is Rudra?!"

As the flower pedals close up around both Garo and Rudra Aang look at this as he shouted, "ZORIN!"

(With Ty-Lee)

Ty-Lee gasped a bit as she shot up and looked around her tent as she felt it. It was like her heart was being squeezed, wretched, and torn apart as she looked to an old painting of her and Zorin as children before she felt something was wrong she didn't know how or why but she felt that Zorin was somehow in trouble very deep trouble. "Zorin." Ty-Lee said as she knew Zorin was strong but if he was in this deep of trouble she didn't dare think of the results

(Inside Rudra's Makai)

Zorin came to inside a throne room of the Fire Nation the difference here was vastly noticeable. For starters there wasn't the wall of fire that was designed to intimidate and inspire fear from the people here. Second was the fact the soldiers before him were all dressed ready to defend not attack. All in all everything Azulon and Ozai made in a throne Zorin had it different as it may have a welcoming aura but it still had the higher stance of intimidating would be enemies if they mean harm. Nearby Zorin was the Garoken as on his left middle finger was Zaruba as Zorin looked to be in some dream like place.

Apparently there was a celebration going on announcing the end of the 100 year war and how a peace accord was created to end the needless bloodshed and fighting. Zuko was there in an Advisor spot as Azula and Ozai were nowhere to be seen as Uncle Iroh was giving out Tea humbly no doubt retired from the rank of General. Soon three Dragons began to descend on his throne as they wrapped and coiled around the pillars as Zorin didn't seem to mind them.

"ITs getting late are you planning to retire soon my lord?" The blue dragon said in the voice of Azula as Zorin ignored her.

"I'm not tired I still have to hunt down the Horrors." Zorin said almost in a trance as it seems in this fantasy he was still Garo.

"Relax Golden Fire Lord Zorin, Golden Knight Garo just let go leave the Horrors to the other Knights and Priests give into it, shut your eyes for a while." The Blue Dragon said trying to edge Zorin to give up and sleep in eternal peace as it looked like it was working.

"NO FIRE LORD ZORIN! Do not listen to the blue dragon you should get out of here right now! GO before it too late." The Red Dragon called as soon the Green Dragon spoke but its voice sounded like a mix of three in one, Zuko, Zaruba, Ty-Lee and Ursa.

"You must go now Zorin! You still have duties as one who protects!" They green Dragon called in the four voices as Zorin was grabbed his head in pain as he felt dizzy as part of him told him this wasn't right but another part of him the darkness and most personal part of him told him it was and he should accept it.

"Sleep Fire Lord Zorin." The Blue Dragon edged as everything began to crumble around Zorin as he realized what was happening. "Sleep in the deepest abyss of DARKNESS!" The Blue Dragon roared as it charged at Zorin as soon many faces appeared as they all chanted the same thing.

"DARKNESS! DARKNESS! DARKNESS! DARKNESS!" They chanted as Zorin was once again back in his Madou Robes as Zorin was soon also chanting it as his sounded like it was being forced.

"Dark...ness. Dark... Ness." Zorin said as the veins were spreading across his body even further no doubt still donning the armor f Garo.

 _ **"Zorin! This is bad! The time of the lost soul is at hand!"**_ Zaruba tried to call but Zorin could not hear him.

(Outside of Rudra)

The giant flower that shows in the middle of the northern water tribe city started to darken, and out from the top of it started to crack before bursting out, with the blood of the horror coming out.

Tigress put up a protected barrier around them so no one was to be touch by it.

Crawling out from the flower, Aang heard a familiar cry and saw some golden armor as he said in a happy tone, "Zorin! You're safe!"

When Garo leap down and to the group, he scared the entire Gaang as they saw something that look like Garo but bigger, monstrous, and cover in horror's blood.

Everyone step back other than Aang as his face is filled with confusion and fear as he says, "Z-Zorin?"

Garo stood up on its legs and roar out show what it truly is.

LOST SOUL BEAST GARO!

As Garo roar out and last out of everything around him, as it seem he lost control, as Aang yell out as he about to run out there, "Zorin!"

As he took a few step out to help him Zorin, Omi reach out and held him back as Aang said, "Let me go! Zorin need our help!"

"There's nothing you can do! If you go after him, he will kill you!" Omi said as Aang yell out, "I don't believe that! Zorin is my friend! He supposed to help us… Protect us!"

Garo look at the group as he saw Aang was calling out as he hears Aang saying, "Zorin… you're the strongest person I know of, and the best friend I ever had… I know you're in there fighting, so please… please fight it and come back, back to us, your friends!"

Garo calm a bit and just growls as Katara saw this as she saw Garo was calming down as it seem Aang voice is reaching him as he rush out to as she yells, "Zorin!... you always there for us, supporting us, every step of the way as you're like family to us… a brother to Aang always watching out for him, a brother to me for teaching me how to bend that one time, and even to Sokka when you tell him he has bad jokes (Sokka: Hey!). You are family to us… and I believe you can beat this."

Marvelous step up as he says, "Same here! You may have not been a pirate… but you are a best mate any pirate could want. So wake up and focus Zorin, you still have a job to do, and it won't finish until you fight!"

Sokka looked confused at everyone as why they doing this, as Kaguya pull on his shirt, as he look at her, he saw a look on her face that didn't need to say anything as Sokka sighed as he step up to as he says, "…Hurry up so we can eat!"

Everyone looked at him as no one needed to say a thing as Momo came up to smack him upside the head as the lemur felt like it was being called for somehow, "Ow!"

Garo stood there as his breathing was calm, it movement was little of flexing his fingers, as a voice from him started to speak, as it sounded like someone who was still hanging on as Zorin said, "Th…anks you… Guys."

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

Omi froze as Aang give a slight smile as Lost soul beat Garo give a low growl until it turn into a battle cry as flames from him came forth as they look to be ebony flame until they burn off the blood, as the fire turn from black to green… to Golden.

Everyone cover their eyes as the golden flames burn brighter even blinding Rudra as inside the fire Garo started to change as green flame sweep over his armor and Garoken appeared within his hands.

 _ **"That's right Zorin you are Garo the Golden Knight don't let the savage beast overtake you."**_ Zaruba said from within as Garo began to change form once more.

"Yeah I am the Golden Knight Garo. This Blade, this power, is for saving all those suffering in the darkness and its abuse regardless of their origins, Air Nomads, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation all the people who live there before, now, and yet to come I will cut away the darkness you have cast RUDRA! Because that is what it means to inherit the title of Garo!" Garo roared out as soon the flames began to form a dome around Zorin before it burst out revealing a new form but it still was incomplete.

"Tigress give it to him!" Omi called as he looked to Tigress who was wide eyed then nodded.

"Very well be sure to waste Rudra's power Zorin!" Tigress yelled out as she then used her magic to switch clothing as now she was wearing a uniform perfect for this situation and perfect for a Water Tribe Makai Priestess as soon snowflakes flew at the dome before it burst out to reveal a whole new Garo as it was as if the Lost Soul Beast had found a shining light and become a luminous beast as its body was now that of a burning winged beast warrior.

Garo flew upward as its fire followed closely behind it forming into a dragon as Garo roared out as it then spread its wings revealing a new symbol as this Garo form was Zorin's own original form created for this very moment as when the wings were spread afar the claws and fangs across the armor also spread out showing Garo was ready.

BURNING SOUL GARO

(Luna)

"It has happened." Luna said with a smile on her face as she saw victory was in their grasp now. "Now warriors of the Elements go forth and both Dance and Blossom as Flowers of Oath!" Luna called out as she seemed to be dancing around in joy at this climactic event.

(Garo)

Garo began flying circles around Rudra as he may not be in his master form but for Garo this form was good enough to beat Rudra back hard. Rudra tried to grab and blast at Garo but Garo avoided all the attacks with ease as Rudra even tried to bite down on him but Garo avoided it with ease.

"Now that's some flying there!" Sokka called as he saw the entire thing play out as Tigress had a Water Tribe Sitar on her as she saw the whole thing as Omi saw this go on.

"Ok Zorin wins hands down." Omi said seeing one of them was going to have to pay for dinner and desert tonight.

"Here I come!" Garo roared as he flew over Rudra before charging down and the armor released an emerald and crimson dragon which went straight at Rudra hitting it hard as Garo then flew torts Rudra's head and saw a seal upon it before charging straight at it and running through it destroying it as Rudra then roared out in pain as V's boost was now gone. "Rudra know this I will never fall for your lies or the lies within the darkness." Garo roared out as he glared at Rudra ready to finish this fight as now all the damage Rudra had taken could no longer be healed as Garo flew upward avoiding the explosion as he saw Rudra no longer looked like a divine being but now a true monster a Horror.

"Looks like the outside matches the inside now." Marvelous smirked as he saw this happen.

Garo then turned to Tigress and Kaguya as the time was now to begin the sealing. "Tigress! Kaguya now! Everyone else cover them!" Garo roared out as Aang smiled as he looked to this.

"Right!" They all called as Kaguya nodded to this ready to perform the spell.

"O power of sealing within me." Kaguya said using the modern dialect for this spell as she began to glow green after a few short hand signs.

Soon a second set of barriers rose around Rudra but these weren't normal no these were basically pillars to enact the seal to lock away Rudra within the Guren no Tsuki once more. "Now it's my turn, ancestors who held and wielded this power guide me this day as I perform you spell." Tigress said going through her own hand signs beginning the sealing ritual for Rudra.

Kaguya began to be covered in green energy as the runes of Makai surrounded her in a dome as Kaguya rose to the sky as she began the 12 mantras. "Sadness is not Abandon." She began as the spell has now begun.

Rudra roared out as it went after Kaguya and Tigress with two of its arms wanting to stop them but alas Garo, Zanga, and Zero stood in Rudra's way. Garo blocked one hand as then he pushed it away before Zanga roared out and cut through the hand. "Anger is not hatred." Kaguya said as Zero was blocking his own hand to keep it away from Tigress.

Zero then pushed the attack away before he roared out ready to fight. "Ginga!" Zero invoked but Zero used Ginga for a short moment to kick him torts the hand which he cut into four pieces as Rudra roared in pain and raw fury refusing to be sealed away any longer. "Affection is not Fixation." Kaguya invoked as Rudra then began firing consecutive beams from the main three faces upon its face as Garo slashed them away with the Garoken and the claws his armor provided.

"Let's go!" Garo roared as Zanga joined in.

"Yeah!" Zanga roared as he slashed away a few before Zero jumped in.

"Let me get some of that action!" Zero called out as he was on Ginga running straight torts Rudra slashing away the red blasts.

Rudra then charged a powerful blast strongest it had ever made and fired it but Garo blocked it as Garo roared out trying to hold it at bay as Sokka was cheering while Katara and Aang used there bending to keep Rudra contained for as long as they can. "Difference is not Hostility." Kaguya said before Zero and Zanga joined Garo as the two blocked the attack together as they roared out keeping the beam at bay as it seems they were pushing it back together. "Gallantry is not Arrogance." Kaguya invoked as she was almost finished with the ritual just a few more lines of mantra to go. "Life is not Illusion." Kaguya invoked as Sokka looked just as Aang and Katara rejoined them.

"Ok what is she saying?" Sokka asked as Aang looked.

"There Mantra's but I never heard of Mantra's like those from the monks." Aang asked as Katara looked.

"Answer please." Katara asked as Tigress smirked a bit.

"With twelve pure Mantra's, we cut away the ties to darkness this is the very core of the seal holding Rudra back." Tigress said as the four saw this battle play out.

"Death is not Nothingness." Kaguya invoked as she was almost done just a few more. "Talent is not craftiness." She invoked as the blast was leaking past the knights hitting random spots which luckily no one was hurt by it. "Longing is not greed." Kaguya invoked as the beam hit her protective barrier a bit but at this point it wasn't going to be needed for much longer. "Resistance is not frantic struggle." Kaguya invoked as the three knights were pushing back the beam as they were getting closer and closer to Rudra's face. "Adoration is not Jealousy." Kaguya invoked as the barrier's crack began to spread out like web as the spell was almost complete. The three Knights jumped back from the attack and did a star shaped cut on Rudra, Garo and Zanga doing an x slash and Zero doing a + slash.

Rudra began firing at Garo who flew around Rudra who was no doubt getting desperate not wanting to be resealed into the Guren no Tsuki. Zanga and Zero began appearing and vanishing at different points hitting Rudra where it hurts as Rudra fired a rapid fire burst at them until the two were hit but when the smoke cleared Rudra saw they were gone as it looked around frantically knowing there had to be a corpse but then realized history was repeating itself as it looked up and saw Zanga on Garo's back with Zero on Ginga airborne as Zero went first using Ginga to kick him torts Rudra as he went for an X slash at Rudra. Following close was Zanga as Zanga did fast strikes at Rudra before Zanga moved revealing Garo who stabbed straight into Rudra causing it great pain before the three knights rejoined their allies to see Kaguya was done with her spell.

"And..." Kaguya began as Kimono's of different colors formed around her as some of them had the symbols of the four nations and the Makai Order. "Light is always accompanied by Darkness." Kaguya invoked as now the spell was complete as Kaguya glowed in a bright light upon Rudra before Rudra began to break apart whole roaring in fury as it was soon turned into a sphere from the parts that broke apart before the kimono's wrapped around Rudra forming the Guren no Tsuki once more before to everyone's view it turned back into the moon and remerged with it.

*End OST

Kaguya flew to the moon as she looked to the friends and family she had made here and smiled to them as she had one last verse she had only ever told one person in her life. "Separation is not the end." Kaguya said as she smiled at Zorin as she swore the phantom image of Raiko was right behind Zorin as was the phantom images of Kintoki, Seimei, and Hakamadare just as the three armors were called back as now Zorin, Marvelous, and Omi looked to Kaguya bidding her goodbye. "I will always watch over you all." Kaguya said as Zorin looked as Sokka was trying to hold back his own tears as Katara was just balling as this was such a beautiful ending.

"Kaguya... you and Yue take care of each other." Zorin said as Kaguya nodded.

"I will... Lord Zorin-kun." Kaguya said using the modern dialect for respect and the olden dialect for words of endearment. "I will witness the path of man, so Avatar Aang." Kaguya said as she looked to Aang who looked.

"Y-yeah." Aang said as Kaguya smiled.

"Please can you bring balance to the world once more?" Kaguya asked as Aang nodded.

"I will... but can you ask Yue... if she can find a way to contact the spirits ask them... if they can save Evera, Valefor, and my past lives last two students souls when you see them... I know it a lot to ask but... they don't deserve to be damned for a Horror's trickery." Aang said as Kaguya smiled.

"Don't worry... that was my intention." Kaguya said before she turned to the moon and flew to the moon to rejoin her adopted sibling Yue leaving an aurora as she left as Sokka then lost it and fell to his knees crying.

"Oh Sokka are you crying?" Katara asked as Sokka glared.

"No! Someone just has onions on them!" Sokka cried as his tone didn't prove anything but the fact he was crying.

(Scene Break the next morning)

After such a night the North Pole had a lot of repairs to do as Pakku looked to the sunset as Omi and Tigress walked to Pakku. "I decided to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and heals want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe." Pakku said as Omi smiled to Pakku and Katara.

"What about Aang he still needs to learn water bending." Katara said as Omi butted in.

"Then it's a good thing my dear cousin your traveling with him master Katara." Omi said wrapping an arm around his cousin here.

"Come on don't waste time you said you wanted to talk." Tigress said as she yanked Omi's ear who laughed a bit before grabbing her hand and pulling her down to look deep into her eyes.

"Marry me?" Omi asked holding a crude looking Engagement Amulet as Tigress was blushing at this as he pulled her up. "Now before you say now last night I learned life is to short and who better to be my bride then the girl I have the hot's for and whose been my best friend and partner for years." Omi said as he smiled to the sun. "I know you don't like marrying but I'm probably a better choice than all the other guys here who think with the head between their legs and not the one on their shoulders but if you say no I won't blame ya just gotta try harder next." Omi began before he yelped in pain as Tigress smacked him across the head as she had snagged the amulet and put it on during his speech and then grabbed him and kissed him deeply.

"You're right you're a better choice than all the other idiots in this place... but if you use me as a breeding mare or even consider cheating on me then I'm cutting your balls off." Tigress threatened as she glared at the grinning Omi.

"Deal." Omi said as it seems he was being that loyal to her.

(With Sokka and the Chief)

"The Spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born and I had adopted Kaguya all those years ago." The Chief said as he was both saddened and proud. "I saw a beautiful brave young woman and her younger sister become the moon spirit and one of the savior of the tribe as the moons child and in turn remained together for all of time as part of the moon." The chief said before he sighed as he now had lost both of his daughters this day. "Somehow I knew this day would come." He said as even though Kaguya wasn't his he was still the proudest father in the world.

"You must be proud." Sokka asked as the chief agreed.

"So proud and sad." The chief said as he looked to the moon in the sky.

(With Zorin and Iroh)

The two were on a raft made from driftwood as they sailed across the ocean as Iroh was working on the sails. "I'm surprised Prince Zuko. Surprised that at this moment you are not trying to capture the Avatar and your brother." Iroh said as Zuko looked to the remains of the battle of last night.

"I'm tired... and I'm sure so is Zorin." Zuko said as he looked to the North Pole as he had to bid it goodbye now.

"Then you should rest. A man needs his rest." Iroh said to Zuko as he smiled to Zuko before the young banished prince laid upon the makeshift boat and fell asleep.

(With Zorin, Marvelous, and Aang)

"Aang..." Zorin began as he looked to Aang who looked back. "Thanks... for pulling me out of that abyss." Zorin said as he smiled to Aang as Marvelous smiled and put a hand on the two friend's shoulders.

"Well it's been a long night and I think we all need some rest." Marvelous said as Aang smiled before turning to Katara.

The two then ended up hugging as Zorin smiled at this as did Marvelous as soon Momo joined them wanting a part of that hug. "You too Momo." Katara said as Aang smiled.

"Come here." Aang said as Momo jumped to Aang's shoulders. "And let's not forget the Knights of the hour." Aang said as Zorin and Marvelous joined there friends as Appa flew up as they have not completed the first hurdle of their quest.

"Two elements down... two to go." Zorin said as next stop was Omashu so Aang can learn Earth bending from Bumi.

(With V)

V was in his hide out of the week as he was humming to himself as he reached to his nearest box and opened it to reveal a vile filled with glowing energy as it was covered in Air Nomad symbols and put with the symbol for the Air Nomads. He then added another vile which was covered in Water Tribe symbols as he placed it under the Water Tribe mark as he smiled insanely. "Two Elemental Energies down. Two to go." V said as he then looked to an old tapestry as it showed the first Avatar named Wan as he merged with Raava and sealed away Vaatu as near it was another Tapestry which showed Garo but this one was knew as it showed a Water Tribe Avatar and Garo accompanied by Raava as the trio fought Vaatu once more but this time Vaatu had a Knight in pitch black armor with him as it appeared the two were merged as one being. The Knight was known as Dark Knight... Kiba. "And soon Azula you will help me get one of said Elemental Energies." V said as he smiled as he had the vials for Earth and Fire made and ready to gather said energies.

(Scene Break Fire Nation Throne Room)

"Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you." Ozai said to Azula who was ready to depart as soon as possible as she had to two combat rods on her back as well as a Madou brush provided to her by V as she raised her head and smiled sinisterly.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well it's official and yes V plays a major role in the story even after this one ends. How he does so I won't tell but I have left hints for you all. Let's just say in times to come Vaatu and Kiba play a pivotal role in the story to come and no I won't tell you how. Now then everyone leave behind a review as you leave and like always ja-ne.


	19. Chapter 19

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Ok people, we now start book 2 lets a go!

(Start Chapter 19)

'Water'

Pakku was standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*Insert Garo Gurren No Tsuki OP 2 Gekka by JAM Project

The song soon started as it showed Makai Symbols floating around before the symbol of Garo appeared followed by the symbol of the four elements, then too Zanga's white lotus symbol.

-Byakuren no hana saku ah!-

The image change to a real lotus flower before its pedals all fell as they were blown away by an unknown wind before the screen shifted to Zorin as his left side was shown but his right side was shadowed silhouette of Garo.

-Akaki yozora no kagi wa aware-

Zorin raising his face to the camera as he opened his eyes before on his right side the image of Ty-lee appeared as she was walking away accompanied by a trail of pink aura.

-Oboro ge na kekkai ga ima kei yuki-

As Zorin face was fully reviled to the camera the Makai letters flood the screen before they were cut blue lightning and blue flame that appeared from the ground up as the screen turn to Azula with a wick smile on her face before a dark creature appeared behind her and covered her form to reveal a black colored Garo.

-Tomerarenai toki no sadame meguri meguru rensa-

The screen then showed Zuko and Iroh before it shows the Kiyoshi warriors with Suki as Yaiba stood behind her, then Gaang minus Zorin are shown, and at the end a girl naked Mai holding a cut dark hair pony tail.

-Akane no kumo wa-

The screen showed Ty-lee looking down with a golden background as behind her was Zorin with his back torts her back as soon she realized something.

-Yami ni nomareta!-

The screen then changed as Ty-lee turned around wide eyed as rising from the ground was none a giant beast surrounded by fire as it was Agni as it roared and reached torts the darken sun in the sky.

Drums began to pick up as hands of the Makai reached torts the Darken sun as well.

-Uzumaita yokubou ga chikara wo atae-

The screen showed V and Ozai as they smirk evilly, as the scene change with Iroh with an frown on his face, with Azula showing her whole body strip of her clothing, as it glow with the only thing sticking out are the dark Makai seals on her body.

-Kono renjou sae manketsu in ga!-

The screen change to Zorin kneeling down within shadow before he stood up are the area around him bright up, as it zoom out to show Zorin has his sword raise as he cut an energy circle to summon forth his Golden armor as it engulf his body.

Shippu! Jinrai! Genmu gensei shinshi!

As the song change, the scene did as well as Sozin's Comet flew overhead in the sky, as the sky soon change to a gold and darken area with Makai words surround the place, as Garo is shown when the comet burst as if it hit into Garo.

-Sora hageshiku araburi-

Garo battling as fire balls coming from a fire nation soldier as he cut the fire ball down before his green flame is shown.

-Konjiki ni kageyaki dasu hagane no kiba!-

The screen then showed the other Knights coming forth and battling and showing the skills they gained from training and battling Horrors as Gai, Yaiba, Crow, Zero, Giga, Zanga, and lastly Garo.

-Naze hito wa ai wo!-

Garo and Zanga are shown falling, as down below Azula is shown still unclothed while also glowing, as screen zoom in on her face, as it show her eyes were close before they open as her entire being went dark and wearing Makai battle robes as she give a wicked laugh.

-Motome sugite kokoro wo guren e someru!-

The screen showed the Gaang, the Kiyoshi warriors, the freedom fighters, Zuko and Iroh are preparing to battle against the V and Ozai with a massive force before them of horror that flew in the air and fire nation soldiers on the ground as leading them was Darken Azula.

-Mamori nuke!-

The scene now showing Zorin kneeling down as Garo as he seem to be reaching down deep inside as a massive explosion of golden flame shot up into the air as Garo took flight in his wing formed.

-Byakuren no hikari e ah!-

The scene soon show everyone that was shown before with their back turn to the screen, as Zorin stood in front shown last before it shows Sozin's Comet going across the skies as stream of glowing blue, dark, and golden energy flew in sky in front of the comet as the three collided as a bright light shine before vanishing to relive the title.

-Garo!-

 **Garo Golden Flame**

(Story start)

At a mountain area with gray skies above as the camera moves Aang found himself within the southern air temple, as he run about as it seem he was looking for something.

Soon he comes across the room where he had found Monk Gyatso's bones, and then he sees himself, as that Aang turn his head and show he was in the Avatar State with an upset look on his face just like before.

Aang gasp to the frightful to the state he saw himself in as air blow out around him soon change to the other him within a ball of air blowing everything away with Sokka, Katara, and Zorin caught near it, as the other Aang sends a forceful gust of wind that blows the real Aang back.

Blown down and fell in the Fire Temple where came before to speak to Roku. The doors to the room open and reveal the other Aang in the Avatar State, who breathes fire and splits the floor in half, as the real Aang falls through and lands on a Fire Navy ship in the Northern seas with the crimson moon still hang over head.

Soon he look up and saw the watery beat he and the ocean spirit had form together, as the giant blue beast makes a downward cutting motion, as the other Aang did before everything vanish in a white light.

(Awaking world)

Aang awakes from his sleep, to the place he is, was the northern water tribe boat as he and the other are sailing on to reach the main land of earth kingdom.

Gotten up from his cot and went outside as Katara saw this when she awaken by Aang gasped, and follow him outside soon after.

(Outside)

Laying under the star with a pillow under his head as Zorin look up at the stars and try to count them but so far he lost count after 69. (Thumbs up if you get what I mean)

Zorin soon hears feet walking on the main deck as he bend his head back just a bit to see who's walking around as he said, "Hey Aang, Katara."

The two came up on deck as they say, "Hey Zorin."

After a moment as Zorin found out Aang woken up from his dream, as Katara asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, just a nightmare. I was in the Avatar State, but I was outside my body watching myself. It was scary. I was scary," Aang said as Zorin stood up in a sitting position as he says, "Let me tell you something Aang, dream are a way to tell us something we might not understand yet."

"What does my dream of me being in the avatar state telling me then?" Aang asked as Katara look at this as well as Zorin said, "Many thing, in this case maybe two things, as first, a vision telling you what has been happening to you."

Katara look to her friend and asked, "And the 2nd?"

Zorin put his hand to his chin and says, "He's afraid of his own power."

Aang nodded as he says, "I guess I am afraid of it."

Katara put a hand on his shoulder as he says, "But you shouldn't. I mean it you."

"Yea it is me, but when I go into the avatar state, I just lose control, sometimes I didn't know what I did before until later… and it scares me," Aang said as could not help but just rub his back.

Zorin nodded as he says, "I get it, with no self-control, and no thought of those actions, all he can do is watch as he does something terrible he may never wanted to do in the first place… its very terrifying, even I know that feeling myself."

Katara and Aang look to Zorin himself as the monk asked, "How do you know it?"

Zorin started to say, "When I went pass my limit while as Garo, and went into the lost soul beast form… I had no control of my actions, I could not speak, to move on my own, a beastly instinct took over me for that moment and nothing else, but darkness and fear… but I did overcome it."

Zorin look up at the two as he says, "You guys help me, calling out to me… as in that moment I saw a light… I saw all of you yelling shouting, saying I can do it… and Sokka saying he hungry."

Aang and Katara giggle at this as after that Zorin went on saying, "You guys helped me to find the strength to take back control and hold onto my light… Aang you may not have much control over your own actions… but if you can find your own light, and hold onto it… you can overcome that fear and take control of that power as well take back your life, as there will be nothing to fear… but fear itself."

Aang smile a bit as he give a small bow to him and said, "Thank Zorin… I will try my best and find my light."

"No problem… now get back to bed, we got a long day ahead of us soon," Zorin said as Aang and Katara nodded, as Aang head back first with Katara staying for a moment as she look to Zorin and says, "Thank you Zorin, for helping Aang."

"I do my best," Zorin said, as he lie back down on his pillow and look back at the stars. Katara smile and head back to bed.

Zaruba who is awake as he hear all what Zorin said as he says, _**"Do you really mean that?"**_

Zorin sighed a bit as he could not help but shiver to the thought of when he was Lost soul beast Garo as he says, "Somewhat… but I cannot help but think of what could have happen if I was still out of control… I guess the fear will still be there no matter what I do."

 _ **"Maybe, but like any other fear, you can overcome it, it just take time to do so. If you're brave enough to keep wielding Garoken, then you can overcome that fear as well,"**_ Zaruba said as Zorin could not help but say, "Thanks Zaruba."

(The morning)

The group stood in front of Pakku as they looked to him while Marvelous leaned on the sail pole and Zorin sat down cross legged nearby as he pulled out an Amulet like vile from his bag. "Katara I want you to have this." He began showing the item in question. "This amulet contains water from the spirit Oasis. The Water has unique properties don't lose it." Pakku said as Zorin tweeted a bit.

"Might come in handy in a life or death situation." Zorin commented as he saw the water was also a onetime use so they shouldn't waste it.

"Thank you master Pakku." Katara said giving the old master a hug.

"Aang these scrolls will help you master water bending and Omi added a few of his own in there for his style as well but remember there no substitute for a real master." Pakku said as Aang looked into the box and saw said scrolls with some of Omi's in it as well. Aang then looked to Katara and smiled a bit as he understood that much as well before doing a small bow.

"Zorin and Marvelous." Pakku said as Zorin walked over to Pakku. "Omi sent this for you." Pakku said pulling out some scrolls as Zorin looked at it. "Tigress and I told him you didn't need it but there sword style scrolls they should help you further your swordsmanship with your own style as well." Pakku said as Zorin smiled and nodded.

"I humbly accept these, and please give my regards to Omi and his bride-to-be." Zorin said with a small bow as he was kind of sorry for missing the wedding of a close ally.

"And tell them not to get to wild on the honeymoon when you get the chance don't want them going at it like wild animals." Marvelous joked as Pakku chuckled a bit at that and nodded in understanding.

"Sokka." Pakku began as Sokka walked up as he smiled expecting something awesome and useful. "Take care Sokka." Pakku said patting Sokka's shoulder as he looked depressed that he wasn't getting any awesome and useful gifts.

"You can borrow our scrolls Sokka." Zorin called as he knew the warrior could use some more sword skills as everyone began to mount Appa. "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom Base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu, there you'll be safe to begin your Earth Bending training with King Bumi." Pakku said as everyone understood as they were all ready to go.

"Appa yip-yip!" Aang called as Appa was ready.

"Say hi to Gran-gran for me!" Katara called as they took off.

(With Zuko and Iroh)

The two were in what looked like a spa resort as Iroh was getting a back massage as he sighed in sweet relief as he could feel his aches and pains vanish in this relaxing atmosphere with the cherry blossoms falling around him. "This is what I've been missing." Iroh said as he was enjoying the hand and foot treatment. "Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and seeing vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense." Iroh said as it was obvious that would make anyone tense if not fearful for their life. Iroh then looked to Zuko who was being silent as he was leaning/sitting at the doorway with a straw hat on his head to cover his identity.

"I see it's the anniversary isn't it." Iroh said as he looked to Zuko as he almost forgot what day it was.

"Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all I want it back." Zuko growled as he truly wanted his life back. "I want the Avatar, I want Zorin I want my honor my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless." Zuko said as he looked away to the beautiful scene before him but to Zuko it was all gray.

"I'm sure he doesn't! Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Iroh said trying to cheer up Zuko but Zuko glared at Iroh as even though Zuko knew Iroh meant well it didn't work at all.

Iroh then realized his blunder as Zuko got up and stormed off no doubt to cool off and brood somewhere. "That came out wrong didn't it?" Iroh asked as the guys looked away wanting to stay out of it.

(Out in Sea Azula)

Azula's crew bowed to her as the door to the main part of the ship opened and four guys were walking in carrying the chariot of sorts as they then placed it down but before Azula could get off she felt her body pulse a bit as she grabbed her chest where V had placed those marks upon her as she growled trying to keep it together here. Luckily as quickly as it began it vanished as she silently sighed in relief to herself before getting off and looking at her crew making a hand sign for them to stand up.

"My brother and my uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us. You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family I understand but I assure you if you hesitate I will not hesitate to bring you down." Azula glared finishing her speech. "Dismissed." Azula said as she then felt the small pulse again but it was smaller and didn't cause her pain as she needed to figure out what those runes will due to her. This mission also had another part for her and this is a side sort of thing but she intended to hunt down V and demand he reveal these runes purpose and if it is not favorable for her have him remove them.

As the crew left another crewmember ran up to Azula as he had some information to share. "Princess I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship into port before nightfall." The crewmember said as Azula didn't seem pleased with that.

"I'm sorry captain but I do not know much about the tides. Can you explain something to me?" Azula asked as she was about to begin another verbal/psychological breakdown.

"Of course your highness." The captain said as he looked to Azula.

"Do the tides command this ship?" Azula asked as it began as she already knew the answer.

"I I'm afraid I don't understand." The captain responded.

"You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in. Do the tides command this ship?" Azula asked as she glared to the Captain.

"No princess." The captain said as Azula saw she had him now.

"And if I were to throw you overboard would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?" Azula asked as the Captain in turn gulped hoping his next answer wouldn't get him killed.

"No princess." He answered as Azula heard that gulp.

"Well then maybe you should worry less about the tides who already made up their mind about killing you and worry about me whose still mulling it over." Azula said as the man nodded.

"I'll pull us in." Azula said as she glared at the man before she felt her body pulse once more as she hissed in pain once she was sure she was alone. Azula then began to make her way to her quarters no doubt to deal with her 'recent little problem.'

(Azula's quarters)

Azula pulled off her shirt and over armor and showed the marks were glowing as Azula saw they weren't acting on random intervals they seem to be responding to certain things she does. Azula then breathed in and breathed out calming her own heart before the marks stopped and began to fade but still be visible as she glared at this. "Keep my calm and these won't become an annoyance" Azula said as she glared at the marks knowing that these Makai symbols meant something and she had to figure out what and soon.

(With the Gaang)

The Gaang relax for the moment after the boat ride, as Sokka was looking over at the side and saw something ahead as he said, "There it is!"

Appa landed in a clear area and soon enough everyone got out to street out a bit, even Aang rubbing his rear end. Soon enough the General and his men walk up to the area as he greeted the group as he says, "Welcome, Avatar Aang!"

Everyone turn their attention to the general and his men as they came forth, and introduce himself as he says, "I am General Fong, and welcome, to all of you great heroes! Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara..."

"Mighty Katara? I like that," Katara said as the general turn his attention to the last two members who came out on the other side as he said, "And the legendary golden and silver spirit."

"Legendary? Not the first time I've been called that, but still great to hear," Marvelous says as Zorin look to him and said, "First time for me to be called that."

Suddenly firework was being launch in the air by some earth bender soldiers as everyone watch this for a moment, Sokka said, "Not bad, not bad."

(Later inside the base)

As the group sat on a small sit area, somewhat a distant from General Fong as he started to speak from his desk area that had maps and other around him, as he started to say, "Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole."

Fong look over to Zorin and Marvelous as he says, "And the golden and silver spirit, I believe you said your names are Zorin and Marvelous?"

"That's correct," Zorin said as Fong nodded and says, "I even heard the story of you two and maybe a 3rd warrior that took on and defeated a massive dark spirit."

They nodded as most people would try and erase stuff about that, but that would mean they would have to forget about Kaguya and Yue did and didn't want to do that as a sacrifice they did should not be forgotten, as one of them may have been a Madou tool, but she was as human as any other person as well.

Fong stroke his huge beard as he said, "I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility."

"It's not something always to be proud of ether, as power does come with a price you may able to pay," Zorin spoken up for Aang a bit as he knew the little monk wasn't comfortable talking about it still.

"May be so, but you were able too, and with that I believe all of you are ready to face the Fire Lord, even you Avatar Aang," Fong said as that made Zorin narrow his eyes at Fong as what he saying is not possible, at least not for Aang, and very much so not for him or marvelous, as no matter how much he wanted to take down his father from his throne, he still has a responsibility and a duty to fulfill.

Aang is surprise by this as he said, "What? No I'm not!"

"Aang still needs to master all four elements," Katara said as Aang still have more training to do as Fong went on saying, "Why? With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battle ships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Fire Lord now! Even more so with the fire nation fear the golden spirit and his allies."

"But sir, the thing is, Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar State," Sokka stated as Aang started to say, "See, it's this special state where-

Fong cut him off sharply as he says, "I'm well aware! Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power. Without you, we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores."

Fong put a finger on the world map showing the spot where they are at, before sliding it across to the fire nation capital spot as he says, "But with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation."

"Right but I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State much less what to do once I'm there." Aang said as Zorin had a bad feeling about this and possibly a headache also.

"So it's decided then I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State and then you'll face your destiny." Fong said as Zorin looked shocked at this.

"Now hold up nothing has been decided yet folks so let's not jump the gun here we need to head to the city of Omashu to get Aang to learn Earthbending from Bumi and until he has at least 3 of the elements down there will be no learning of the Avatar State use." Zorin said as the reason he says 3 is because Fire will be difficult to learn since they need a fire bending teacher for Aang.

"Well while you take your time learning the Elements the war goes on." Fong said as he looked to Zorin. "And sorry if I am intruding but I also heard stories that your power was at one time mistaken as that of the Avatar's I believe the text called it the Master form. Tell me Zorin have you learned how to use it." Fong said as Zorin wasn't taking the bait.

"No I have not but its power isn't like the Avatar's so no I won't be learning how to access it until the armor knows that I'm ready." Zorin said as he wasn't falling for that gag.

"Well may I show you something?" Fong asked as Marvelous saw this tactic and gave a rub to his shoulder showing one sign. Guilt trip he may try and guilt them into seeing his way.

The gang then walked over to the window which showed an area filled with injured soldiers as many of them had bandages on them. "That's the infirmary those soldiers are the lucky ones they came back." Fong said as Zorin knew it wasn't right but the armor of Garo isn't meant to be used for one nation or even used in wars it was meant to battle the Horrors as it was meant and as it shall always be. "Every day the Fire Nation takes lives, people are dying you two. You both can end it now! Think about it" Fong said as Zorin wasn't that easy to sway like Aang. But as Fong walked away Aang looked down in guilt as once more he was reminded of how people got hurt because he wasn't around 100 years ago.

(With Azula)

Azula was on her ship training as twin old ladies were nearby as she got ready to practice her kata's. Azula then began to bend lightning as she allowed it to flow around her before she shot it forth as a single strand of her hair ended up out of place. "Almost perfect." One of the twins said as they observed Azula.

"One hair out of place." The other said as Azula saw the stray hair piece as this got her very angry.

"Almost isn't good enough." She growled as she was a perfectionist as she demanded nothing lest then that before she practice once more to get it right but soon her body once more pulsed out as she stopped and grabbed her chest as she felt as if her chi was being drained in a very subtle almost unnoticeable way.

"What ails you young princess?" The left twin asked as Azula growled.

"Nothing let's keep practicing." Azula said as she may need to start practicing with her new gear but then a gong was heard one only she heard as she looked and saw what looked like a box waiting for her. Azula walked to it and saw a scroll on it with V's symbol on it.

Azula then opened it and looked as she saw it was from V. "A present to help you get stronger from a master to a student -V." The scroll read as Azula opened it and saw first was what looked like a dictionary but the language was in Makai which had a letter simply saying, 'learn this language.' Azula then saw this as she smirked as it seems V does have his uses other than that reached mark he put on her chest.

"Again." Azula said as she was going to finish her Kata perfectly before she began to study. As Azula practice she had no idea the evil V was doing and how she was just a pawn in a much larger stakes game.

(With Iroh)

Iroh woke up as he swore he heard thunder but outside it was as clear as any summer day as he knew something wasn't right and he feared a family reunion was on the way and not a good one either.

(The Night Gaang)

Zorin got up as he heard a bell sound and looked and saw a red scroll waiting for him as he got up and smiled. "Heh been a while since I got called out for a hunt." Zorin said as he grabbed the Scroll as Marvelous was sleeping on a hanging bed he made as Zorin used his Madou Lighter and lit the scroll aflame before the message was formed.

"The Horror of Crimson Gales has appeared within this district the Knight assigned here was injured in a previous battle the Watchdog requests that the Golden Knight Garo stand in till the Knight can recover enough for the next hunt." Zorin read as he nodded.

"Zorin?" Aang asked as Zorin looked and saw Aang was up as Zorin looked. "Where you off too?" Aang asked as Zorin then smiled.

"Hunting a Horror in the town nearby going to be in and out before you know I was gone." Zorin said as Aang nodded.

"Ok don't do anything crazy." Aang said as Zorin looked and smirked to him.

"I should be telling you that." Zorin said as the two then left the room so Zorin can hunt the Horror.

(Scene Break later the Town)

Zorin looks around, seeing people go on about their day, some kids are playing, some men were drinking, the women doing chores around a shop or their homes, and many other people were enjoying their time.

Zorin walked around the area, scouting the area as well finding the watchdog in the area to get more detail as this area was big enough for a horror to hide in and blend in.

Good thing he pass by this village once before during his travel with his teacher, he just hope they haven't move the watchdog location sense the last time.

Soon he turn and walking down an alleyway of the town as he keep his eyes peel for the area, before coming to a large brick wall area as he raise Zaruba up, the hidden doors open up, and Zorin walks in quickly as the doors close behind him.

(Inside)

The scene around Zorin is similar seen like Omashu as he walk down and came up to the watchdog of the area as when the watchdog saw him as she says, "Golden knight Garo, Zorin. It's good to see you again, and grown up from last time."

Zorin give a bow as he says, "Lady Watchdog Mi, it nice to see you once more as well. I have receive your message to come here."

"And I thank you for it, as it seem the knight that was station here was injured during his hunt with the horror before it got away," Mi said as Zorin nodded as he says, "I understand, now is there anything about this horror I should know about? What area it was in last, its hunting ground?"

"To the west of the town is where it lies, it may made resident within an old home that been abandon for some time, as when you find it cut it down" Watch dog Mi said to Zorin nod as he says, "I'll shall do so lady watchdog."

Zorin soon headed out and find the horror as mi sat there as she watch him go.

(Later)

Zorin was waiting atop the tower as he looked to the town before him as Zorin noticed it was a high point he can get advantage up as he looked for his quarry among the people there. _**"You ok Zorin you seem tense?"**_ Zaruba asked as Zorin then sighed as he moved to the scar he got from Aang when Aang played with fire.

"I just have a hunch for times to come." Zorin said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Another family reunion?"**_ Zaruba asked as Zorin nodded.

"Yeah and if V really hates mom for some shit in the past... then I won't doubt he'll try and ruin mom's legacy even more through Azula." Zorin said as it wouldn't surprise him if V attacked Azula, no what would surprise him is if V provided her with some form of training of the forbidden sort.

 _ **"Whatever the case may be with V I fear we have only seen the first of many plays he may have hidden up his sleeves."**_ Zaruba said as V didn't seem like the type to just needlessly release Horrors without some alternative motive. _**"Whatever the case may be we best be prepared if he strikes again."**_ Zaruba said as the sun was now fully set and torches and fires were lit to light the way home for many still out and about at night.

"Yeah and now we wait." Zorin said as he would give it about an hour before the Horror decided to make its move as Zorin put on his, hood on to hide himself a bit.

(In the town One Hour later)

A woman was running for her life as she went to whatever door she can find but the doors were locked as she tried desperately to run away. She was being followed by a man of ill repute and even viler actions as he followed after the woman with sick thoughts upon his mind.

(With Zorin)

 _ **"The Horror..."**_ Zaruba began as he sensed it seeing as they were high up his sensory range is increased. _**"It, hunts."**_ Zaruba said as the wind blew against Zorin's duster as he waited at a ledge area.

"And it's coming to us." Zorin said with a smirk on his face as he was ready to hunt the Horror.

(Back with the woman)

The woman kept running until she arrived at a dead end as she tried to turn around but alas her stalker was right there holding a dagger in his hand as it was apparent this woman may die this night.

(With Zorin)

Zorin stood up as he smirked ready to take down the Horror as he clenched his fists causing the knuckles to crack. He then breathed in and when he breathed out he released fire from his mouth and fists as he was now ready to hunt. "Let's go Zaruba." Zorin said as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"Like I have a choice."**_ Zaruba said before Zorin jumped down and did a flip in the air as he sailed downward allowing the wind to remove his hood as his quarry awaited him below.

(Woman)

"No... D-don't come any closer." The woman begged as the man saw her with a crazed look on his face.

"If you behave yourself, it'll be over quick!" He called out as he walked forward but when he did Zorin was already behind the man before he sent a shield spinning straight at the man hitting him in the face as it then flipped as it then hit the woman as well as she was caught off guard as Zorin then took out his Madou Lighter. He then firebended and light the lighter creating embers across the ground as when he did so the man's eyes did not react but the woman who would be his prey's eyes did as the shield had hit her on purpose.

"Good sir and I use that term loosely run now." Zorin warned as he looked to the shocked man who got angry.

"Ah? What's your problem, brat?" He asked as Zorin wasn't fazed by this man. "Do you wanna die?!" He yelled as he pointed his dagger at Zorin who wasn't scared of the offending weapon before he heard bones snapping and a grotesque sound behind him. He then looked and was wide eyed as the woman was changing as her form became horribly disfigured as her body soon exploded revealing a crimson red Horror with scythe like blades on its arms.

"I told you to run." Zorin's said as the man then made a break for it.

"Dark Spirits!" He cried out like a madman as he made his escape to avoid the Horror Zorin was hunting.

The man gasped as Zorin drew his sword the Garoken ready to fight as he glared at this particular Horror. **"A Makai Knight, huh?"** The Horror asked as Zorin smirked just as Zaruba spoke.

*Insert Divine Blade by Jam Project

 _ **"It's the Horror Crimson Gale. Beware of the Scythes on its arms as it's a fast one making it quiet troublesome."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin understood before Crimson Gale charged forward to kill Zorin as it then struck at Zorin with its Scythe arms as Zorin blocked and avoided the attacks with ease.

The Horror then tried to stab Zorin with its tail but Zorin avoided it with ease as he did a spin strike with his Fire bending as the two circled around each other before Zorin went for a fire bending kick to the Horror's face. But the Horror blocked it before knocking Zorin as Zorin's boots skidded across the ground creating sparks as he glared at the Horror.

Zorin regained his footing before raising his sword skyward before cutting open an energy circle as he hasn't gotten to do this for three whole weeks and then some. Once the circle was completed it open and from it his armor came out as now Garo has taken the stage once more.

Garo began to walk torts Crimson Gale as the Horror was shocked to see the Golden Knight here of all places instead of the other one who he sent packing. As Garo walked the Golden Knight's armor clanked with each movement as this was the Golden Knight who man and Spirit has gifted only one name worthy of its power as the symbol for the Golden Knight appeared behind it as the fire was there but this time earth rose up a bit as the symbol formed behind said Knight as he approached as it was obvious who it was for this Knight was none other than...

 _ **GARO**_

 **"The Golden Knight?"** The Horror gasped horrified to be facing the legendary Knight who had slayed the strongest of its brethren as its mouth with sharp fangs then snapped opened as Crimson Gale roared at Garo.

Garo roared back as the fight has now begun between these two forces. Garo charged at Crimson Gale with the same vice versa as the two began to trade sword strikes before Garo avoided a large strike from Crimson Gale's tail as the lade on said tail grinded against Garo's armor creating sparks but not damaging Garo. Garo then got on his feet after his flip and then blocked Crimson Gale's next attack before grabbing the Horror's face adding his Fire bending to it burning the Horror's face while he was at it as the Horror struggled to get free from Garo's grip.

Garo then threw Crimson Gale to a large pile of boxes where the Horror hit said containers and got on all fours before charging at Garo as the two went across the ground with Garo on the bottom as the armor of the Golden Knight was creating sparks on the ground. Garo then kicked the Horror up but its grip held firm but Garo then used his Fire Bending of the emerald flames and began kicking Crimson Gale in the torso area before finishing it with a strong kick sending Crimson Gale to the sky as when Crimson Gale was airborne it spread out its wings giving itself air superiority.

"To bad for you Crimson Gale!" Garo called as he pulled out a Madou Tool from Tigress. "My armor comes with a few new features this is one of them." Garo called activating the Madou Tool which then turned Red and flew around Garo before giving the Golden Knight Wings to use as the wings flapped allowing Garo to fly straight at Crimson Gale who was caught off guard by this.

Crimson Gale roared in fury as it flew straight at Garo as Garo roared in defiance holding the Garoken as the two were soon face to face before the moon itself as soon a slash sound and a glint of metal was heard and seen as Garo landed on the ground as Crimson Gale crashed burning to ashes as it was sealed away into the Garoken to be delivered to the Watchdog sight.

Garo began walking away as he did his job as it was quiet easy of course he had wings now so he had an unfair advantage in the Horrors view of things. But all in all the hunt was a success in Garo's favor as he looked to the sky before reverting to Zorin wondering what Aang and the others were doing right about now.

*End OST

(With Aang)

Aang was entering General Fong's office that night as he looked to Fong as Aang made his decision. "General Fong?" Aang greeted as Fong saw Aang walk in as it seems Zorin should have stayed to make sure Aang didn't get swayed or Marvelous should have done a better job instead.

"Come in, Aang." Fong said as he took a break from the military plans he was looking over happy to see Aang. "Have you and Zorin thought about our discussion." Fong asked as Aang looked.

"Well I can't speak for Zorin but... I'm in I'll fight the Fire Lord." Aang said as this was not a good idea on Aang's part at all.

(Later that night Gaang's room)

Aang walked in which woke up Marvelous as Aang sat down on his bed with Momo looking to Aang from his spot on Katara's lap. "I told the general I'd help him. By going into the Avatar State." Aang said as Marvelous woke up in shock as he fell off his bed.

"You what?!" Came Marvelous' voice as another voice as they looked to the door to see Zorin was back as he looked to have walked right in at the worst possible moment.

"Aang have you gone stupid... wait don't answer that one that's you with every bright idea and stunt you came up with on this entire journey thus far! This isn't the right way Aang!" Zorin called as Katara looked.

"He's right you can't take a shortcut no matter how good it sounds!" Katara called as Sokka looked.

"Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy he was incredible." Sokka said as he then looked to Marvelous.

"I won't deny that was amazing but the problem here is that he's not ready." Marvelous said as he was neutral on this whole thing.

"There's a right way to do this practice study and discipline." Katara said as Sokka had a counter for this.

"Or just glow it up and stomp that Fire Lord." Sokka said as Zorin had enough.

"Fine if you two meatheads want to throw away everything we worked for then go ahead and glow it up." Katara yelled as she began to storm off.

"Katara I'm just being realistic I don't have time to do this the right way." Aang said argued but Zorin had enough right there.

"Aang stop taking a god damn shortcut already you're the Avatar start acting like it instead of a spoiled brat who wants to take the fast and easy way like when trying to learn Fire Bending before you were even ready!" Zorin yelled as Aang, Marvelous, Sokka, and even Katara were all shocked Zorin went there.

"Wow... low blow dude low blow." Sokka said as Zorin growled and stormed out of the room.

"I'm sleeping outside tonight!" Zorin called grabbing his pillow and left the room no doubt to sleep somewhere else.

(Scene Break the Next Day Avatar State Training)

As Aang and Fong sat at a table with a 3rd person with a tea pot, The Gaang minus Zorin as he could not be around at the moment. As the man with the tea pot put something inside of it as he stir it up while says to Aang, "This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior, it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you, it may induce the Avatar State."

The man pours a cup for Aang, as he took it and says, "Ten-fold energy, huh?"

Aang drink the tea, and 30 seconds later Aang was going all over the place on his air scooter as he started talking in a high pitch tone as he said, "Is it working? Is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar State 'cause I don't have a good view of myself! Am I talking too loud?"

"I guess he could talk the Fire Lord to death," Sokka said with one of his idiotic thoughts as Katara said, "Momo slap him."

The lemur jump up onto Sokka and smack him hard at his head as he said, "Seriously?"

Next thing that happen as Aang crash into a wooden pillar as his air scooter vanish and he was knock out cold.

Marvelous watch yawn a bit as he said, "I'm going to take a walk, call out to me when Aang is back up."

Everyone groin as Marvelous walks away, as he went down a path to a training area, Marvelous saw Zorin down their working up a sweat with his sword training as marvelous walk down and say, "Thing aren't looking good."

"How! So!" Zorin said as he spoke one word per slash he made as Marvelous pull out a small bag of the tea enhancing stuff he somehow snatch from the tea guy somehow with him or anyone else noticing and said, "They gave him this so call tea stuff, something about increase chi 10 fold."

Zorin stops for a moment as he look at the so call tea stuff as he grab it and take a good look as he says, "This is a drug, use mostly for very old people in small doses to get their day going… how much did they use?"

"More than a small dose I can say that," Marvelous says as Zorin grip his hand as he says, "Is that general mad or something? Too much of this stuff could lead an elderly person to a heart failure, and I don't even know what it could do to a kid like Aang."

"What I saw, insanely hyper. He knock himself out," Marvelous says as Zorin rub his eyes at heard that as he said, "Was he hurt much?"

"No, just ran into a pillar, people can recover of something like that easy," marvelous says as Zorin took a breath as he said, "At least he can rest it off for now and let ware down enough, make sure he in the sun or a very warm area so he can sweat it out as well."

Marvelous raise his hand and give a two finger salute as he says, "Aye-aye."

(Later)

After Aang rest enough with marvelous move Aang in a warm area to help him sweat a bit, he was up and ready to go for another round as Sokka came up with an idea the General agree to go with it.

What a moron.

As Sokka stood in front of Aang with Katara sitting a bit behind him and support him anyways she could as Sokka look at Aang and says, "Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar State."

"I love surprises," Aang said as Katara close his eyes so he would not peek as Marvelous did know to laugh or to feel stupid about this idea.

Katara uncover Aang Eyes as he look where Sokka is handing and at his head area was replace by Momo as the lemur give a screech as Aang scream in fear before he looks to his hands as he says. "Still not glowing."

Everyone is disappointed by this as Sokka lost his balance as he could not see his footing and fell down with a noisy thud as Marvelous chuckled at this before he says, "Wel-well that all well enjoyable and stuff… but I'm going to grab an apple to eat. I feeling a bit hungry, anyone want anything?"

No one answer as Marvelous took it as 'no thanks' and went on his way as he walk down to Zorin is at as he was enjoy a cup of jasmine tea, as he blow on it for a bit before sipping as marvelous came up and says, "Well the new idea sucked eggs very much."

"What happen this time?" Zorin asked as marvelous told him as he says as he lift his hand with two fingers, "They try to… "Surprise" him into the Avatar state."

"Who bright idea is that?" Zorin asked as he would not think the general would think that as Marvelous answer, "Sokka."

"Makes sense," Zorin said as he sips his tea and how he knew the General is a huge fool to follow the idea of a fool, AKA Sokka.

Marvelous grab and apple and say, "I'll catch you later after the next attempt."

Zorin nodded as he sat there with his tea as he trying to think of a way to get Aang to change his mind about this whole avatar state business.

(Back with the Gaang)

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations." An old mad looking man said as Marvelous saw these were not legit and this is from a pirate of all things.

"This should be good." Marvelous said as he began to walk torts cover knowing how this will end.

 _ **"They won't accomplish anything here."**_ Doruba said as that much was fact here.

"Now I will combine the four elements into one." The man said as Marvelous face palmed himself at this man's stupidity as said man was standing before a port of sorts as they were in a sort of temple as of now.

 _ **"Let it go Marvelous the headache will pass faster."**_ Doruba said as Marvelous now knew how Zorin felt with these guys.

"Water, Earth, Fire; Air!" He began as he put three of the four into the pot and just used a fire blower item to make up for the air part. "Four elements together as one!" He called out before thrown... mud at Aang which got all over him.

"Final result... muddy failure!" Marvelous called from the other side of the room as he seemed to be expecting something.

"He's right this is just mud!" Aang complained as he saw this was mud.

"So do you feel anything?" The crazy looking man asked as Aang raised his right index finger to speak before his nose twitched as everyone save for Marvelous peaked in to see what was about to happen.

Then... Aang sneezed with airbending and in turn Fong, Sokka, and Katara were covered in mud as Marvelous was applauding the idiots for not moving and the bigger idiots for trying to get the Avatar State going. "Bravo we have one minor idiot in Katara for not moving to my location and two bigger idiots for not moving and even trying this useless cause!" Marvelous said as Katara sighed.

"I'm with Marvelous on this one." Katara said as she got the mud off of herself.

"We have to find a way." Fong said as Marvelous sighed at these idiots.

"I'm getting a drink I don't think anything will work at this point." Marvelous said as Doruba sighed.

 _ **"Don't be too sure you never know what might trigger it."**_ Doruba said as Marvelous was only with the group for ONE Avatar State Zorin was with them for four Avatar States and took part in the third event in Master Form.

(With Zorin)

Zorin was standing around with some soldiers as they all had a cup of tea on them as Zorin sighed. "Yeap." Zorin said as the other two guard chimed in as the fourth then nodded just as Marvelous walked in. "It failed again?" Zorin asked as he needed his alone time as he had to admit he did go too far last night when bringing up the Fire Bending incident.

"Yeah at this point nothing will set it off." Marvelous said as Zorin looked.

"No I think I know how it can be set off, problem is it has to be in a spiritually charged moment, a moment when Aang is under much duress, or a moment when Aang is under much emotional stress." Zorin said silently to his fellow Knight as Marvelous understood.

"So basically spirit mumbo jumbo, life in danger, or emotional heart being hit." Marvelous dumbed it down as Zorin nodded. "Great so we're in the clear." Marvelous said as Zorin sighed.

"Only as long as Fong doesn't figure that out." Zorin said as this was a secret best kept to themselves for the time being until they leave for Omashu.

(Back with Zuko and Iroh)

Iroh dumped from his bag his recent find as he showed many seashells that all looked quite nice. "Look at these magnificent shells. I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come." Iroh said as he looked upon the sea shells.

"We don't need any more useless things! You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now." Zuko scolded as he glared at his uncle's find.

"Hello brother uncle." Came the voice of Azula as both Zuko and Iroh were shocked to see Azula here of all places and people as Zuko ended up glaring at Azula.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked as he wasn't very trusting of Azula right now especially since he didn't have Zorin to back him up against her this time either.

"In my country we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions." Azula said as she looked at a shell before dropping said shell and walking to her eldest brother and uncle. "Have you become so uncivilized so soon Zuzu?" Azula asked using Zuko's old nickname from their shared childhood together.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko yelled as he then had an idea. "Unless you want me to pull a Zorin and call you Lala like he did all those years ago." Zuko countered as Azula's hand twitched as she hated that nickname as much as Zuko hated Zuzu.

"Last I checked Zorin died years ago." Azula said as she had yet to read the reports on the Golden Spirit traveling with the Avatar. Of course Zuko knew Zorin was alive as he still intended to bring him home so he can reclaim his rightful place in Zuko's mind at least but he would still want Zorin to continue what he has always done since leaving fight as one who protects as the Golden Spirit known only as Golden Knight Garo.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked trying to be respectful but he saw Azula may have become worse under Ozai's care during these three years apart.

"Hmm must be a family trait both of you so quick to get to the point." Azula said crushing the seashell with her claw like nails as Iroh saw something wasn't right here.

"I come with a message from home. Father changed his mind family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him treacherous plots and his closest allies have been mysteriously vanishing as well. Family are the only ones you can really trust." Azula said as she saw Zuko was taking her bait. "Father regrets your banishment he wants you home especially after what happened to Zorin all those years ago." Azula said sadly acting like Zorin's death was the first stage of the plot that they only now discovered. "He wants you home." Azula said as she looked away as Zuko was soon shocked by all of this... but then noticed what she mentioned when she said 'mysteriously vanishing,' as only one thought came to mind for him.

'Dark Spirits... Horror.' Zuko thought as that was the only logical explanation after what he had seen Zorin fight. Azula was about to continue when she saw Zuko was quiet seeing he played right into her hands but Zuko cut her off surprisingly. "Azula the people that have been vanishing... was there any signs of a struggle where they were last known to be seen any signs that they were there at all?" Zuko asked as this may be his chance to not only go home but bring Zorin home also after all Zorin would never ignore a Horror on the loose regardless of where it was and since it was back in the Capital of the Fire Nation it's like killing two birds with one stone. But should he tell her about Zorin or not since Zorin never attempted to return home as he assumed Zorin was recruited into the Makai Order when he showed something they found worthy.

Now Azula was in the turn to be shocked as Azula knew Zuko may have had previous encounters with the Horrors as V had called them as she looked to him. "Yes there have been signs but nothing noteworthy the people who vanished corpses were found but mutilated and torn to shreds as if someone or something has been eating them before leaving the rest as leftover scraps for the buzzard." Azula said adding to her lie as she was playing on a hunch here that she knew was perfectly set up. "Why do you ask?" Azula asked as Zuko looked the window and in turn Azula followed.

"I know someone who has experience dealing with these type of things since you may not know it its being done by Dark Spirits but who this person is surprised me to no end when I found out." Zuko said as Azula looked.

"And who might this expert be?" Azula asked as she may end up finding leverage or an ally through Zuko.

"You know who he is already Azula we mentioned him a couple times already." Zuko said as he didn't realize it but Zuko had basically dropped the ball on keeping Zorin out of Ozai and Azula's range.

"Wait..." Azula said as her memory picked up who Zuko was talking about as she was wide eyed by this. "Zorin, he's alive." Azula asked as her father wasn't going to like this one bit. In fact she was already hating such an idea because that means Zorin had plenty of free time to work and train while in hiding which meant she had to deal with the annoying fact that Zorin may be a match for her even more so if she doesn't have help and is an expert of the Horrors. It would be even worse if he was a Knight since V had told her she was basically the weaker half of the order he himself was a part of the Makai Order's Priesthood.

"Yeah he is... father... wants me back. But if these Dark Spirits are targeting him for some reason he'll need Zorin's help to push them back." Zuko said as Azula looked at this.

"I see you will need a minute Zuko. I'll come to call on you tomorrow and by then I'll have started the preparations for a search team to be formed to locate Zorin. Good evening." Azula said as she took her leave as she had other thoughts. 'Yes a search team... so I can bring the first traitor back in chains." Azula said as she heard rumors at most of the Golden Spirit and his Green Flames. 'How can father and I have been so foolish not to notice the similarities till now?' Azula mentally scolded herself as she will need every report on the Gold Spirit she can get her hands on because she knew she was unopposed to the throne but what served to anger her was the fact that Zorin may have become stronger than her.

If Zorin ever returns and barges into the throne room and challenges her father to an Agni Kai for the throne and worst case scenario wins everything she had worked for would be lost and she feared Zorin would carry on his plans from childhood for a peaceful solution to end the war. An end that would only make the Fire Nation look like cowards and weaklings to the rest of the world.

(Later that day back with the Gaang)

Aang sitting by a ledge wall as Katara walked up and started to say, "Can we talk about something?"

"Sure," Aang said as he stood up as he look to Katara as she said to him, "Do you remember when we were at the air temple and you found Monk Gyatso's skeleton? It must have been so horrible and traumatic for you. I saw you get so upset that you weren't even you anymore. I'm not saying the Avatar State doesn't have incredible and helpful power ... but you have to understand ... for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is really scary."

"I'm really glad you told me that. But I still need to do this," Aang said to her while looking over at the horizon as Katara said back to him, "I don't understand."

"No, you don't. Every day, more and more people die. I'm already one hundred years late. Defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war. I have to try it!"

"And at what cost?" Marvelous voice came popping in as he walks up to them as they turn to him as Aang asked, "What do you mean?"

"Trying to master the avatar state within a few day at the rate thing are going are impossible, if you train for days, weeks, maybe years for you finally master it, at what sacrifice you have made to achieve it? Your youth, your future, you entire being itself, maybe the powers of bending all other elements than you are born with?" Marvelous says as Aang look at him and says, "What does this have to do with anything? If it's for the greater good, then the sacrifice is within reason."

"If that the case, than your master death by the fire nation is the best sacrifice ever made to first unlocking it, isn't it?" Marvelous said as Aang flinch as Katara eyes widen to this as marvelous went on saying, "What other sacrifice should be made for you to learn and master it? Your friends… love ones… maybe even Zorin being devour by his own armor… and forever be the beast he became to be once already."

Aang wanted to say something, but no words came out. As a flash image of Zorin being that beast at the North Pole, in his heart beats fast in fear, a fear he did want to feel.

Marvelous look at Aang and saw his reaction to that last part as it seem he gotten something as he started walking away and said, "I'll let you think on that."

Katara look to Aang after that as she saw he was now in thought as she didn't know what to do or say to him, as what Marvelous said to Aang is now all up to the monk himself to think what to do next.

"I…I'll see you in the morning," Katara said as Aang nods and said, "Yea… maybe."

Katara soon walked away leaving Aang all by himself, as he soon asked himself, "What should I do?"

(Marvelous)

As Marvelous walk down the path were his bed is at as he walk pass a small alleyway that was in between buildings as Zorin voice called out, "Why did you say that to him?"

The Makai knight pirate stop in his tracks as Zorin came out of the alleyway as Marvelous said, "To get him to think, to get him off that crazy idea of using that power, like you wanted, but unable to say it to him during the time we are here. As Yes learning a lesson the hard way is still a lesson learn… but those learning the hard way… ends up someone being hurt or worst. As I maybe a pirate, but I still care about my crew mates."

Marvelous walk away soon enough after that as Zorin stood there for the moment as he sighed, as there is nothing for him to do sense marvelous has already done it by saying it to Aang as he walked away and prepare for tomorrow.

(Zuko and Iroh)

"We're going home all of us." Zuko said happily as he can finally convince Zorin to come back once they find him. "After three long years it's unbelievable." Zuko said as he was already packing the things they will need.

"It is unbelievable I have never known my brother to regret anything." Iroh said as he knew something was up.

"Did you listen to Azula? Father has realized how important family is to him he cares about me and when he finds our Zorin is alive he will be welcomed home as a hero once he takes down the Dark Spirits there." Zuko said as he assumed Zorin would agree with him on this.

"I care about you and if Ozai wants you back well I fear it may not be for the reasons you imagined." Iroh said as Zuko glared and turned away.

"You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything." Zuko defended as Iroh didn't want to see Zuko get hurt.

"Zuko I only meant that in our family things are not always what they seem." Iroh said knowing that there family had many dark secrets and even more that they will do everything to get what they want as after Sozin the royal family looked as if they had been born with darkness inside them all.

"I think you're exactly what you seem a lazy mistrustful shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother!" Zuko accused before storming off as Iroh looked down in sadness for Zuko for believing in what he truly wanted but can never attain.

(Meanwhile Aang Dreamscape that night)

Aang saw himself rise from the ocean in the Avatar State at the South Pole as when Aang did this he was knocked out of the water before the Avatar State Aang turned to a now scared Zuko who then tried to run away before he was blocked by a Lost Soul Beast Garo who roared at Zuko before the two attacked as Lost Soul Garo used his tail blade to stab Zuko and Aang now out of the Avatar State attacked with a water slash as the nightmare soon ended.

(Waking World)

Aang shot up in fright as he was caught off guard as Zorin was also up looking to Aang. "Zorin?" Aang asked as Zorin nodded.

"Hey Aang." Zorin said as he was already regretting what he said to Aang about the Fire Bending incident. "Aang I know its late and all but... I wanted to apologize about before." Zorin said as Aang looked. "I sometimes forget you're still an impulsive kid and I let my own pride get in the way. I don't blame you for the um." Zorin began as he gestured to the facial scar at his lower jaw where Aang burned him. "But... I don't approve of learning how to use the Avatar State so soon you need to get Earth Bending under your belt before you can consider learning how to use the Avatar State." Zorin said as Aang looked.

"I know but you were right I'm starting to regret learning on how to bring on the Avatar State." Aang said as Zorin then smiled a bit.

"Aang that's probably the most mature thing I've heard from you yet." Zorin said as he sat down a bit.

"Do you think the General will be mad?" Aang asked as Zorin looked.

"You're the Avatar who knows better than you and what can he say to try and change your mind, plus if he tries anything we got two Makai Knights a Fire Bender, the Avatar and a Water Bender all rolled into one." Zorin said as he sounded a bit cocky there but it was true the odds were in there favor here.

(Back with Zuko and Iroh the next day)

Zuko was descending the steps to Azula's ship as he stopped for a moment to look down at the ship below. "Wait!" Iroh was heard after Zuko stopped for a moment as Zuko looked and saw Iroh was running down the steps. "Don't leave without me!" Iroh call holding his own traveling pack as he went after Zuko.

"Uncle you changed your mind." Zuko said happy to see his uncle changed his mind on this turn of events.

"Family sticks together right." Iroh said putting his hand on Zuko's shoulder as Zuko had a flashback to his childhood as Zorin and Zuko stood on either side of Iroh's side as with them was Lu-Ten as they looked out to the oceans of Ember Island. Zuko was brought back to the present as he smiled as soon once they find Zorin they can be a completed family again and Zorin he'll become the Hero of the fire nation he was always meant to be.

"Once we find Zorin, we'll all finally go home together." Zuko said as he smiled at this turn of events.

Iroh meanwhile looked upon the ship below in the port as he wasn't convinced which was why he came here to make sure Zuko can escape if this turns south in any way shape or form.

(Back with the Gaang)

"The thing is I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose so I guess that's it." Aang explained as he looked to General Fong.

"Sure I can't change your mind or convince you Zorin to learn how to access the upper limits of your armors power?" Fong asked as Zorin and Aang looked.

"I'm sure I'll figure out Garo's full power on my own." Zorin said as Aang then spoke up.

"Same here I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in genuine danger." Aang said as Zorin's eyes widened slightly as Zorin mentally cursed.

'Aang you done fucked up.' Zorin thought as he should have told Aang not to tell people that sooner.

"I see... I was afraid you'd say that." Fong said before he then took a battle stance and Earth Bended his desk and part of the floor torts Aang and Zorin as Zorin blocked it with the Garoken to try and labiate that damage as Aang was behind Zorin as the two were knocked back.

"Aang!" Sokka called but was restrained by Earth Kingdom Soldiers as Katara and Marvelous were nowhere to be found.

(With Aang and Zorin)

The two were knocked out of the window as Aang airbended himself to avoid getting hurt as Zorin used his own Fire Bending to maneuver himself and rolled on the ground and was safe now as he had the Garoken drawn as they were shocked as Zorin and Aang looked up to see Fong there.

"Me and my big mouth." Zorin said as he realized he jinxed them last night as he was not liking his odds here.

"Men! Attack the Avatar and the Golden Spirit!" Fong ordered as they were in a tight situation while surrounded by Fong's men before Fong jumped down creating an Earth Quake as he landed to stop himself from getting hurt.

"What are you doing?!" Zorin demanded as he glared at Fong.

"I believe we are about to get results." Fong said as Zorin glared at Fong.

All the earth bending soldiers bend up a stone ring with the normal soldiers on ostrich mounts with their spear weapons ready.

4 soldiers launch the stone rings at the two as Aang dodge them with ease with his air bending abilities, Zorin held the hilt of his sword ready as went the rings came at him, using his heat bending skills, he quick draw and slices throw them, making them fall apart before they even reach him.

Aang landed on his feet as he look around at all the earth kingdom soldiers as Aang said, "We're not your enemy!"

"We won't fight you! But will defend ourselves if necessary," Zorin said soon enough all the earth bending soldiers launch rings at them as Zorin jump over them with some flame thrust at his feet before slashing the.

Aang just jump up as four of the stone ring hit right into each other but did not destroy each other, as a 5th one came around knocking the 4th away, as the 2nd and 3rd stone rings folded together with Aang in between.

Zorin turn to see if Aang was alright, as he saw him inside of the stone ring as soon enough they started to roll over to a soldier who punch the rings and made them exploded.

Aang went flying, As Zorin was slashing some stone that came at him as soon enough a wall of rock came at him like a wave of water as it hit him, he, went back as he groaned a bit.

(Sokka)

As the southern water tribe warrior is tired of being held back, he jump in the air and slam his feet into the two soldiers groin area, making them let go of Sokka, as he took off running while they fell down holding their family jewels.

Sokka rush to the large opening that Fong made as he look down and see what was going on.

As he saw Aang and Zorin being attack at all angles by the earth kingdom soldiers as Aang is able to hold his own using his air bending skills to dodge attack, Zorin is barely hold on as he cut through the stone ring while back flipping away to dodge other rings, Sokka didn't know how long they can last at this rate.

Aang try to escape up the wall using his air scooter to get him there, but some ostrich rider follow him to the, even going up the wall as went Aang came running up it, the two rider came up and slash their sharp spears at him as Aang stop and back flip away to dodge them.

Some ostrich riders came at Zorin, as he saw them coming, he bend some fire in his hand before he ran it down his sword, and made a ring of fire around him, making the ostrich stop in their tracks before sharply turning.

Zorin then went at the riders and knocked them off the Ostriches with a kick and using one of their own helms to knock the other off. Zorin then pulled the Ostrich's reigns as he had an idea. Zorin then got off seeing warriors coming at him to which he then smacked the Ostrich's rear causing it to go off and charge at the warriors knocking them down no doubt being spooked or trained to react like that.

Aang regrouped at a ring design only for it to rise and drag Aang torts Fong as Zorin saw this. "Aang!" Zorin called as he charged forward only to be stopped by Earth Benders.

"You can't run forever!" Fong called as he had Aang restrained.

"You can't fight forever!" Aang countered as Fong tried to attack but soon the sun had a shadow as it was none other than Marvelous as he slashed through the rock and kicked Fong away freeing Aang as Marvelous looked.

"Ok who screwed up this time?" Marvelous asked as he looked around.

"At this point pig headedness and egos." Zorin called out as he avoided each Earth Benders strike with ease.

"Figures." Doruba said as Zaruba could agree on that comment.

(Back with Zuko and Iroh)

Zuko and Iroh were walking down the docks to the boat as they saw Azula had a welcoming committee with them but as they walked Iroh didn't like that smiling Azula was making as he noticed these guards seemed ready for a fight. "Brother Uncle welcome." Azula greeted as they bowed to each other as Iroh opened an eye and saw the Fire Nation Soldiers gather behind them as something wasn't right and he saw the way they moved just screamed to him a trap. "I'm so glad for you to come I've already have a search party prepared to begin locating Zorin and hopefully we'll be seeing him soon after all he has left quiet an impression on the places he's been to." Azula said as the Captain then moved to look to Azula.

"Are we ready to depart your highness?" The Captain asked as he looked to Azula.

"Set our course for home captain." Azula ordered as she honestly did have a search party in the works to look for Zorin, kicker is she'll be leading it personally.

"You heard the princess raise the anchors we're taking the prisoners home!" The captain said as Azula was wide eyed as she saw the Captain just ruined her carefully made plan with just one word alone.

"Princess I..." The Captain began as Zuko heard this and knew he just got played by Azula again. But what made this worse for Zuko was what he said yesterday. Iroh saw this and acted as he then punched a guard and kicked another as Iroh even as fat as he was still showed why he was a General and the Dragon of the West. Zuko glared as he couldn't let Azula tell their father about Zorin as he pushed the captain off the bridge as he headed for the boat.

"You lied to me!" Zuko roared as he glared at Azula but he should have expected this Zorin was the only one who can tell when Azula was lying and he knew if the stories of Garo held truth the ally who accompanies Garo known as Zaruba he knew that Zaruba can instantly tell when one is lying or telling the truth even one such as Azula.

"Like I never done that before." Azula said as she began to walk away. "And now I know that our dear brother Zorin is also a traitor looks like I have some hunting to do soon, thank you for telling me about dear Tori/Zozo." Azula said with a smirk on her face as she used Zorin's old nickname from childhood and began to head back into the boat.

Two of the guards that were by Azula's side step forth and in front of Zuko from preventing him from getting any closer to Azula, as they fire bend at Zuko, he deflected them and keep going as he give a cry.

(Aang)

Aang was screaming as he was running away from falling stone ring as he quickly turn to the left as another ring was coming from the right.

Zorin and marvelous were fighting off as many earth kingdom soldiers as best they can as Zorin said, "This got to be 2nd to worst days I had during my time with Aang."

"What was the first?" Marvelous asked as Zorin said, "The first day I meet him, which lead my brother finding me alive and Aang to be the avatar."

As shadow came over head as they both look up and soon jump out of a way as a huge bolder that landed where they once stood and shake the area big time.

(Katara)

As Katara was staying in the room as she could not watch Aang keep trying to unlock his power, but when she felt the shaking and the action going on outside as she asked Momo who was lying down on a small pillow, "I wonder what crazy thing they're trying to do now.

Momo, raises his head before lying down again, as Katara hears another rumble and felt it shake again, she grows worried, as she says, "Maybe we should just make sure Aang's okay."

Katara soon walk out now knowing what is happening right now, with Aang, Zorin, and marvelous at this moment.

(Outside)

Katara saw what was happening as she soon rush down the stair with Sokka running down the other stair as he finally got down from the tower as Katara said, "What's going on?"

"The general's gone crazy! He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar State, and Zorin's master form!" Sokka said as he took out his boomerang and throw it at an earth bender soldier knocking him out before he could launch a stone ring at Aang.

Katara uncork her water bottle and bend out the water inside of it as they charged in, as ostrich came at Aang reach to slash at him with his spear, until Katara water whip cut it making the rider look at his weapon before being knock off his ride.

Sokka came walking up to the ostrich ride as he said, "Good bird- horse thingy."

Sokka took its reins and mount on it, but he soon relies he didn't know how to ride it as Sokka shake the reins the ostrich took off.

Katara stood in the middle of the field surrounded, as the general slam his feet on the ground making all the soldiers to get into formation.

Aang was on an upper level as he hear the stomp and came looking what is happen as he saw Katara trap and the general in front of her as Fong look up at Aang as he says, "Maybe you can avoid me ... but she can't."

Soon enough all the earth bender made a wall of the stone rings so Katara cannot escape.

Now it was a show down between her and the General, as she send out a her water whip only for it to be Sokka up by the dirt that Fong summon forth from the ground and made it muddy, useless, and maybe hard for Katara to get back her water, as the general stomp on his foot and twist his hand.

Katara seem to have gotten caught in a sand trap as she sand in while spinning around a due to the General.

Katara try to free herself but the ground became sold quickly as she says, "I can't move!"

"Don't hurt her!" Aang said as he came at the general, as he send a gust of wind at him, but the general summon forth a wall to block it, then suddenly as it suddenly gotten hot and bright.

In the air, Zorin using his flame thrust to launch himself in the air with his sword ablaze as sent some near aim slash at him.

The general shot rock and boulders in the air with the other earth bending soldiers launching attack of their own at him, Zorin slash a few of them before other hit him dead on, making him lose his balance of attack in the air and could not recover in time to stop the other attack coming at him.

Aang saw this as he said, "Zorin!"

Zorin grit his teeth as he pointed his sword out as he said, "I'm sorry, but this is an emergency!"

Zorin cut an energy circle as he keep falling with many rocks and boulders coming at him, as soon enough they came together smashing Zorin in it like a filling in a dessert.

Aang eyes widen as the General frown a bit as he really wanted to see Garo's master form, but if he was dead there nothing he can do now as he says, "Such a shame."

Suddenly the huge pile of rocks and boulders that are floating in the air, started to shake with a golden light shine through the cracks, as suddenly the rock and boulders exploded outwards and came forth Garo.

Garo walked torts the General a bit before taking a battle stance as the General was hoping for this moment as he had studied how Garo fought and saw how he seemed protective of the insignia on his belt. He then sent Earth strikes at Garo who slashed through them as he then earth bended Katara lower as Garo was about to charge but to Garo's shock he felt himself get sunk into the ground as he looked and saw his legs were now in the ground itself up to the insignia part.

"NOW!" Fong called out as the Earth Benders then began to send up rocks at Garo outnumbering him as Garo was being kept from disengaging his armor as it was the only thing that can keep him alive now.

"It was a trap!" Zaruba called in shock as Garo roared out trying to get free but the Garoken was his anchor now as Sokka and Marvelous saw this.

"Zorin Katara No!" Sokka called out as he then charged in with Marvelous close behind him as Fong saw the two coming as and Earth bended the Ostrich's legs into the ground sending Sokka flying into a Stone Ring stuck there as Marvelous roared but before he could summon his own armor Fong acted and Earth Bended Marvelous into a stone restraint as Marvelous couldn't move as only his head was free as of now.

"Stop it call of your men you have to let them go!" Aang called as Garo was being buried as he tried desperately to move but he was stuck good as he slashed away any more rocks sent his way but Fong wasn't down.

"You could save them if you were in the Avatar State!" Fong called out as Garo glared as he tried to move.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Aang called as tears formed in his eyes.

"Aang I'm sinking!" Katara called as she and Garo sunk deeper.

"Zorin!" Zaruba called as the timer was going so long as the armor was active.

"I know!" Garo called as he tried to get to Aang but he was trapped as he tried using the Garoken to slash the ground open but he was at a spot now where it would be useless as he was up to his armpits into the ground.

"I don't see glowing!" Fong called as he clenched his fists before the two were at their necks.

"Please!" Katara called out as she was very likely to die.

"You don't need to do this!" Aang called as something bad was about to happen here.

"Zorin the Lost Soul Beast it's about to roar out!" Zaruba called as Zorin within Garo was too focused on getting out to worry.

0.05

0.04

0.03

0.02

0.01

"Apparently I do." Fong then clenched his fist as the two were now inside the ground buried alive and it was about to get a whole lot worse.

0.00...

(Zorin)

Zorin within the ground went wide eyed as he felt his body pulse as outside the armor Garo's eyes began to turn dark as the ground around him began to heat up from the green flames Garo was releasing.

(Surface)

Aang jumped to Katara but it was too late as Aang was wide eyed as he got up as he was angry and in pain before his eyes and tattoos began to glow as Aang entered the Avatar State and glared at Fong.

"It worked! It worked!" Fong laughed as Aang then began to form a whole lot of air as Aang then sent an Air Bending strike straight at Fong sending him flying back a bit. But it got worse as then the spot where Garo was buried exploded and burst out as a large clawed hand reached out and pulled itself out before using said arm to fling itself to the surface as everyone looked as the beast turned around and revealed Garo had entered Lost Soul Beast Mode once more as the Lost Soul roared out as Emerald Green Flames were shot out from the armor and its mouth as Garo was once more in its Lost Soul Beast form and this time there was no Horror like Rudra for it to fight.

The soldiers look in fear as they saw the beast that Garo became as with a whip of its tail destroy most the stone rings around it in one swipe along with the soldiers were send flying back as well.

The general look in horror to see the power that Garo and the avatar possess.

(Zuko)

Zuko jump onto the ship as he fire bend kick and punch the two guard protecting Azula, as she had her back against Zuko as he took a stands.

Azula smile as she knew Zuko was no match for her, but that doesn't seem to stop him as he summon forth fire daggers in his hands.

(Iroh)

The retired General seem to still have it in him as he took on the elite guards, throwing up back and kick another, as he duck under two of them and hit them in their chest with a small but strong fire ball, and then put one in a headlock, as he turn back to the ship as he yells, "Zuko! Let's go!"

Iroh push the guard into the other as he shot a fire bolt at them to make them go into the waters like all the rest.

(On the ship)

Zuko was slashing at Azula the best he could do but Azula years of training at the capital, as well what V train her in, she seem to take it a child's play, as she catch one of Zuko and bend it back a bit to make him feel some pain to lost focus as the fire daggers vanish, before pushing him back as she says, "You know, Father blames Uncle for the loss of the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar! Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?"

Zuko grit his teeth as Azula keep pushing it as she went on saying, "And image what he would do when he find out Zorin is still alive, most likely execute him and put in that tomb for real."

Zuko growl out as he made the fire daggers again but they were slightly bigger than last time and more dangerous looking as Zuko anger is being push to the peak.

Zuko jump up to fire kick as Azula as eh jump back to avoid it, Zuko keep charging at her as he slash his fire blades at Azula as she bend backwards to avoid them, before standing back up and raise her nail to scratch Zuko across his head, as three small cuts were made, but pretty much fuel his anger even more.

Zuko keep pushing Azula back to the upper part of the ship as they reach the Top Zuko slash once more before Azula grab hold of Zuko again as his fire blade vanish, with Azula look to her brother with a smile on her face, as he look at her before ducking back as Azula shot blue flame that nearly hit him, soon to be falling back to the lower level.

Zuko recover the best he can as he look up at Azula who was looking down at him, both literally and figuratively as she soon did the movement of bending lightning as she generate it in a circle before she points it at Zuko about to fire the lighting at him until Iroh came in just in time as he grabs Azula hand that was about to shot the lighting out of, before he turn and redirected the pathway of the lightning upward to a cliff side, before turn back to Azula, turn her around before kicking her overboard into the waters below.

Iroh and Zuko soon made their escape as Zuko was now regretting what he did, as he told Azula that Zorin is alive, as he now he was about to be hunted down by someone very bad… and very scary.

(Back at the earth kingdom base)

Avatar state Aang summon forth great winds making a mini tornado, as he soon levitated up in the air as lost soul beast was destroying all the stone ring and making the soldiers run away like little girls.

"Avatar Aang! Golden spirit Zorin! Can you hear me? Your friend is safe!" General said as he bend Katara back up to the surface as she gasp for air.

"It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State and master Garo form... and it worked!" General Fong said as soon enough Garo roar out as Katara eyes widen as eh look up and see Beast Garo as she said, "That not Garo's master form!"

"What?" Fong asked as he saw Katara looked honestly scared of what was unleashed.

Garo of course roared like a true beast as it seemed to twitch out as gold dust came from the spots that twitched as Garo roared out and slammed its fist to the ground creating a shockwave as everything was destroyed but no one was killed as Marvelous was now freed.

"Hurry Marvelous!" Doruba called out as Marvelous then summoned his armor and in turn became Zanga as he had to stop Garo before he hurt someone or himself.

Garo roared out once more and set his beast like eyes at Fong and Katara as right now it was running on pure instincts and charged at Fong and Katara as he was running on pure animal like instincts unable to tell between friend or foe but then another Knight appeared as it was Zanga as he stopped Garo's attack. "Run now!" Zanga roared as he had to keep Garo at bay and break through the armor somehow.

"Right." Katara said as she and Fong moved out of the way as Zanga pushed Garo back as Garo roared out once more and shot fire balls from its back as they all fell down around them destroying all in its path.

The Avatar State Aang then surprisingly acted and created an Air dome around Garo and in turn lifted the Lost Soul Beast upward to restrain him as Garo glared at Aang seeing another opponent to fight and kill. The Garo all of a sudden roared in pain as a symbol appeared on its chest as it looked to be Spirit in origin as Aang's power seemed to resonate with it before to their eyes and those capable of preserving spirits Zorin and Aang were pulled out of their bodies to find themselves on the back of Roku's dragon with Roku and Gouten with Garo on it as well.

"Come its time you both learned." Garo said as he lead the way with Roku to the spirit world where the clouds seemed to have changed in a major sense to show all the past Avatars and the Past Garo's had gathered in the same place no doubt to meet.

"The avatar state is a defense mechanism designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars." Roku began his explanation as Aang had a flashback to Avatar Kiyoshi who showed her Avatar State allowing her to do the impossible. "The glow is the combination of all your past lives." Roku said before a Water Tribe Avatar was shown as he caused a tsunami. "Focusing your energy through your body." Roku continued his explanation as soon an Airbending Avatar was shown. "The Avatar State you are at your most powerful." Roku continued as a fire nation Avatar was shown causing an eruption of multiple volcanos at once. "But you are also at your most vulnerable." Roku explained as Zorin looked.

"Wait the Avatar State is a double edged sword?" Zorin asked as Garo then spoke.

"Yes my great grandson. Avatar Aang if you are ever killed while in the Avatar State the reincarnation cycle will be broken and in turn the Avatar will cease to exist." Garo explained while the Avatar's vanished as Zorin looked as Aang had the question.

"But where does Garo's Master form fall into all of this?" Aang asked as Garo looked.

"When the Spirit giving the Avatar power first merged with the Avatar both the Garo of that Era, Raava, and the First Avatar knew that all that power active would be a quick way to kill both the Avatar and keep the Avatar from ever returning. So Raava came up with a plan a great ritual was performed and during this event Raava in basic terms spawned a child from her own power who she then bound to the Armor of Garo giving its master form incredible power that even the previous Garo's thought impossible." Garo explained as he looked to Zorin.

"Zorin the reason Garo was given this power was as a failsafe event if the Avatar was ever killed in the Avatar State. The Spirit bound to Garo would have to be cast off and given to a new host who during a ritual designed for such an event would in turn become the new Avatar restarting the cycle as a full reset." Garo explained as Aang was shocked.

"Wow I thought of everything back then." Aang said as he didn't realize such a plan existed.

"But be warned using the Master form puts you at the same disadvantage as the Avatar if you are killed now only would the spirit die with you but so shall Garo itself, no one truly knows what may happen, some say Garo would be lost in the darkness forever others claim Garo would be destroyed forever and with it hope." Roku explained as Zorin was wide eyed at this was a huge gamble Raava had made to give the Avatar a fighting chance if he is defeated. "Its use is only good for one reset so do not squander it when given the chance." Roku warned as Zorin nodded as he felt nervous and quite frankly worried that... he may not be able to succeed.

"Now return to your bodies and with it the knowledge of the risks your great powers hold." Garo said as he and Roku vanished leaving Aang on the dragon and Zorin on Gouten as the two began to return to their waiting bodies.

(Battle)

Zanga roared out and charged straight at Zorin stabbing him in the insignia which was pointing down as when he did so Garo roared in pain just as Zorin returned to his body and then in turn the armor burst out revealing Zorin as he fell down as Aang called off the air when his spirit returned to his body.

"Ow." Zorin whined as he got up a bit sore like he'll be feeling it in the morning sour as Katara ran over to Aang.

"I'm sorry Katara I hope you never have to see me or Zorin like that again." Aang said as he hugged Katara close as Fong began to walk to the group.

"What are you crazy that was almost perfect we just need to find a way to control you two when you're like that?!" Fong said stroking his beard as Zorin looked ready to punch him but Aang spoke up.

"You're out of your mind." Aang said as Sokka began to ride up with Marvelous and Zorin circling around the man.

"I guess we'll have to figure it out on the way to the fire nation." Fong said before Sokka hit him with the pummel of his sword/club with Zorin punching him in the head and Marvelous kicking him in the head knocking the fool of a General out.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Sokka asked as Zorin summoned a fire ball in his hand while Marvelous drew his sword for good measure.

The Soldiers all turned their heads showing they had no problem before they walked over to them. "Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" The soldier asked bowing to Aang.

"Your call Aang." Zorin said as they can all agree on one thing here.

"I think we're all set." Katara said as that was speaking honestly for everyone here.

(Later)

Once they were all packed they flew off on Appa as Zorin looked at Zaruba and then the Garoken laying right next to him. "Zaruba... are we, am I still worthy?" Zorin asked as Zaruba chuckled.

"Of course Zorin otherwise Garo would have abandoned you at that moment what had happened wasn't your fault but please try and refrain from over use of the armor you may not be able to walk away from it so easily next time." Zaruba said as the lost Soul Beast was truly a terrifying power to hold.

(With Azula)

Azula was gathered before the people as she had the wanted signs for the Golden Spirit as right now Azula had to be careful with that face since Zorin's face could have changed through the years to a different form then Zuko's so she went with the Golden Spirt both armor and mask. "Anyone who harbors these traitors will face the wrath of the Fire Lord. There will be no place left to hide." Azula said as once she finds Zorin they will finally settle their long standing tie and Azula will prove once and for all she was stronger and better then Zorin.

(With V)

V laughed a bit as he saw the entire speech as he saw Azula had used his face when they first met as V sighed. "Oh well new face time!" V called as he took out a vial with spirit energy in it as it had 'mother of faces energy,' on it which he then drank as soon his face began to enter its true form which was a face and body riddled with scars all over. "Now then better find Terra the Dark Mountain Titan I need that Horrors resulting Elemental Energy." HE said as he walked around a bit and then left no doubt to find and awaken another of the Four Elemental Horrors.

(With Zuko and Iroh)

Zuko and Iroh were running by a river as they were making their escape adrenaline was starting to wear off on them as they had to escape fast. They soon got to a spot and collapse to catch their breath as Iroh then spoke up. "I think we're safe here." Iroh said as the two were catching their breath from the long run before Zuko took out a dagger from his person as it had inscriptions on it.

Iroh knew this and looked as he saw Zuko go for his pony tail before in turn he cut it off as they needed to hide and Zuko's hair would only cause them all trouble unlike his uncle. Zuko then passed the dagger over to Iroh as he then went for his bun and in turn did the same and in turn they both dropped the pony tail and bun into the water as they saw it go down stream perhaps it may throw there pursuers off there trail for a time or maybe at this point they can never truly return home now.

"Zorin..." Zuko began as he now knew Azula was hunting Zorin. "Be careful." Zuko said hoping that Zorin can hear his warning as now Azula was on Zorin's tail.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok chapter is done now so please enjoy it till the next chapter so leave a review and like always ja-ne.


	20. Chapter 20

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Hey new chapter let's start.

(Start Chapter 20)

'Water'

Pakku was standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*Insert Garo Gurren No Tsuki OP 2 Gekka by JAM Project

The song soon started as it showed Makai Symbols floating around before the symbol of Garo appeared followed by the symbol of the four elements, then too Zanga's white lotus symbol.

-Byakuren no hana saku ah!-

The image change to a real lotus flower before its pedals all fell as they were blown away by an unknown wind before the screen shifted to Zorin as his left side was shown but his right side was shadowed silhouette of Garo.

-Akaki yozora no kagi wa aware-

Zorin raising his face to the camera as he opened his eyes before on his right side the image of Ty-lee appeared as she was walking away accompanied by a trail of pink aura.

-Oboro Ge Na kekkai ga ima kei yuki-

As Zorin face was fully reviled to the camera the Makai letters flood the screen before they were cut blue lightning and blue flame that appeared from the ground up as the screen turn to Azula with a wick smile on her face before a dark creature appeared behind her and covered her form to reveal a black colored Garo.

-Tomerarenai toki no sadame meguri meguru rensa-

The screen then showed Zuko and Iroh before it shows the Kiyoshi warriors with Suki as Yaiba stood behind her, then Gaang minus Zorin are shown, and at the end a girl naked Mai holding a cut dark hair pony tail.

-Akane no kumo wa-

The screen showed Ty-lee looking down with a golden background as behind her was Zorin with his back torts her back as soon she realized something.

-Yami Ni nomareta!-

The screen then changed as Ty-lee turned around wide eyed as rising from the ground was none a giant beast surrounded by fire as it was Agni as it roared and reached torts the darken sun in the sky.

Drums began to pick up as hands of the Makai reached torts the Darken sun as well.

-Uzumaita yokubou ga chikara wo atae-

The screen showed V and Ozai as they smirk evilly, as the scene change with Iroh with an frown on his face, with Azula showing her whole body strip of her clothing, as it glow with the only thing sticking out are the dark Makai seals on her body.

-Kono renjou sae manketsu in ga!-

The screen change to Zorin kneeling down within shadow before he stood up are the area around him bright up, as it zoom out to show Zorin has his sword raise as he cut an energy circle to summon forth his Golden armor as it engulf his body.

Shippu! Jinrai! Genmu gensei shinshi!

As the song change, the scene did as well as Sozin's Comet flew overhead in the sky, as the sky soon change to a gold and darken area with Makai words surround the place, as Garo is shown when the comet burst as if it hit into Garo.

-Sora hageshiku araburi-

Garo battling as fire balls coming from a fire nation soldier as he cut the fire ball down before his green flame is shown.

-Konjiki Ni kageyaki dasu hagane no kiba!-

The screen then showed the other Knights coming forth and battling and showing the skills they gained from training and battling Horrors as Gai, Yaiba, Crow, Zero, Giga, Zanga, and lastly Garo.

-Naze hito wa ai wo!-

Garo and Zanga are shown falling, as down below Azula is shown still unclothed while also glowing, as screen zoom in on her face, as it show her eyes were close before they open as her entire being went dark and wearing Makai battle robes as she give a wicked laugh.

-Motome sugite kokoro wo guren e someru!-

The screen showed the Gaang, the Kiyoshi warriors, the freedom fighters, Zuko and Iroh are preparing to battle against the V and Ozai with a massive force before them of horror that flew in the air and fire nation soldiers on the ground as leading them was Darken Azula.

-Mamori nuke!-

The scene now showing Zorin kneeling down as Garo as he seem to be reaching down deep inside as a massive explosion of golden flame shot up into the air as Garo took flight in his wing formed.

-Byakuren no hikari e ah!-

The scene soon show everyone that was shown before with their back turn to the screen, as Zorin stood in front shown last before it shows Sozin's Comet going across the skies as stream of glowing blue, dark, and golden energy flew in sky in front of the comet as the three collided as a bright light shine before vanishing to relive the title.

-Garo!-

 **Garo Flames of Gold**

(Start River Side)

Zorin and Marvelous were on giant floating leaves with Sokka as Zorin had what looked like shades on as he was relaxing for some long needed reprieve as nearby Katara and Aang practiced waterbending with Katara showing Aang the moves. "Are you guys finished yet we got a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Omashu today." Sokka said as Zorin and Marvelous were in swim wear like Katara was.

"Oh like you're ready?" Zorin joked before Marvelous quipped in.

"Sokka just relax a bit we all need it after what's happened on this entire journey." Marvelous said soaking up much needed break time. "Man I miss curry." Marvelous said missing his favorite dish as Sokka glared at the two.

"Same here man mom sometimes would have snuck into the kitchen at the palace just to make me, Zuko, and Azula some curry to eat. Considered a peasant dish but I knew at those moments those small minor moments we were truly siblings you know." Zorin said as it was a Fire Nation famous dish one that he missed from home.

 _ **"Home sick Zorin?"**_ Zaruba asked as Zorin shrugged.

"Maybe a little." Zorin said as he was in fact home sick since he's been traveling none stop before meeting the group. He never really stopped to smell the roses much like now but it was times like these he truly missed home and Curry Rice.

Over by Katara and Aang as they resume their training as Aang started out saying, "So you were showing me the octopus form?"

"Right, let me see your stance," Katara said as Aang took the stance which seem off as Katara gave a look as she walk over to him to help him out a bit.

"Your arms are too far apart," Katara said as she positions his arms closer together and went on saying, "See, if you move them closer together, you protect your center. You got it?"

Aang blush at this as he says, "Oh, yea ... thanks."

Katara nodded as she soon walk back to her position as she soon face Aang again as she says, "Okay, let's see what you got."

Aang soon bend the waters around him as octopus arms came forth, with Katara form ice shards and send them at Aang, as Aang use the water octopus arms to grab them before they get close to him and throw it off to the side where no one would get hit by them.

AS Katara keep sending shards of ice at Aang, the monk send one tentacle at Katara leg as he wrap it around her let without her noticing it before tighten the grip to show she was beaten.

Katara look down at her leg and saw it before smile as eh look back up at Aang as she said, "You make a fine octopus, Pupil Aang."

Next show Aang water bend water around him with the arms still out now looking like a giant octopus now.

Zorin look to Aang as he shrug and said, "Getting better, I suppose."

As everyone were relaxing still, suddenly there was a sound of music coming from down the road as everyone look and saw a group of people coming up playing music as the guy singing was also playing the guitar as the man sings, "Da, da, da. Don't fall in love with the traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and brokenhearted."

Zorin and Marvelous stood up easy while Sokka sank into the waters as Zorin look to him and said, "Watch your step."

Soon enough the musical group of people came walking up to the river as they saw the Gaang as the man who was playing the guitar pointed at them and says, "Hey, river people!"

"We're not river people," Katara said to the man as he looked confused and said, "You're not? Well then what kind of people are you?"

"Just ... people," Aang answer as the man spread his arms out as he says, "Aren't we all, brother?"

Sokka came walking up as he pointed a finger at the guy as he demanded as he says, "Who are you?"

"I'm Chong and this is my wife, Lily. We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us," Chong said as he introduce himself, and his wife as soon enough he play a note on his guitar and made a crazy sound.

"You guys are nomads that's great I'm a nomad." Aang said as Zorin and Marvelous joined the group.

"Hey me too." Chong said as Zorin rolled his eyes.

"I know you just said that." Aang said as he may have had Zorin's skepticism rub off on him with the annoyed look on his face.

"Ok... Nice underwear." Chong said to Sokka as Sokka then grabbed Momo and used him to act as cover.

"Either this guy is stupid or just high." Zorin said as he met his fair share of drug users and this guy was giving off the impression of one.

(Meanwhile with Zuko and Iroh)

Iroh was looking upon a flower deep in thought as he was trying to discern what it was. "I didn't find anything to eat." Zuko said coming from some bushes as he looked ready to rant. "I can't live like this, I wasn't meant to be a fugitive!" Zuko complained before turning around. "This is impossible!" Zuko yelled kicking a rock away as Iroh smelled the flower in question.

"Uncle... what are you doing?" Zuko asked as he now had a buzz cut on his hair no doubt finally allowing his hair to grow back no doubt to help himself hide.

"You are looking at the rare white dragon bush its leaves make a tea so delicious that its heart breaking. That or it's the white jade bush which is poisonous." Iroh said as he looked to said flower in question as if interrogating it with his mind.

"We need food not tea. I'm going fishing." Zuko said as he walked off hoping to catch some food as Iroh didn't seem to notice.

"Hmm delectable tea... or deadly poison." Iroh said trying to figure out the tea in question.

(Back with the Gaang)

Appa was getting his fur braided by Lily as the Bison seemed to enjoy it a bit as everyone was dressed with Zorin keeping his distance so he doesn't end up high as Marvelous was sitting nearby as basically everyone was relaxing. "Hey Sokka you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere." Aang said as Sokka was now dressed and Aang was wearing a crown made of pink flowers.

"Well not everywhere little arrow head. But where we haven't been we heard about through stories and song." Chong said as Zorin rolled his eyes a bit.

"Damn hippies." Zorin mumbled as he had his own fair share of those guys on his journeys and honestly he tended to avoid them a lot.

"They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler." Aang said as Marvelous sighed.

"Been there done that." Marvelous said as he really had seen that thing with his crew one time well mainly Jun.

"On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never ending rainbow." The fat member of those three Nomads said as Zorin rolled his eyes.

"Seen it." Zorin commented as he admit that thing was beautiful but they were on a bit of a schedule here.

"Look I hate to be the wet blanket here but since Katara is busy I guess it's up to me, Zorin, and Marvelous." Sokka said as Zorin looked while Katara was glaring.

"We need to get to Omashu." Zorin butted in as Marvelous spoke.

"Normally I'd be all for discovering new things but I'm on the same page as Sokka and Zorin we have an important course charted and it may be about the journey at times, sometimes the destination is too important to enjoy the journey." Marvelous said as he had to take that into consideration when he led the Black Lotus.

"So no side tracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows." Sokka said as Zorin then realized something.

"Wow looks like we have three cases of destination fever." Chong said as Zorin saw this. "You worry too much on where you're going." Chong said relaxing on Appa's leg.

"You gotta focus less on there where and more on the going." Lily said as Zorin looked.

"O." Sokka began.

"Ma." Zorin continued as Marvelous sent them off.

"Shu." Marvelous said as Omashu was there destination so Aang can learn Earthbending.

"They're right we gotta see King Bumi so Aang can learn Earthbending somewhere safe." Katara said as Zorin saw that for once things are looking up as they aren't getting side tracked again.

"Sounds like your all heading to Omashu." Chong said as Zorin felt a headache coming on as Sokka face palmed himself with Marvelous rubbing his eyes in annoyance. "There's a story about a secret pass... right through the mountain." Chong said as Zorin looked.

"Is this real or a legend?" Katara asked as Chong looked.

"Oh it's a real legend and it's as old as Earth Bending itself." Chong began but before he could start a song Marvelous grabbed the sitar stopping him.

"It's real because I've been there before." Marvelous said as he sat down. "Me and Jun went on a date there once stalking up on supplies and what not we visit there but never entered just enjoying the design to it of the two star crossed lovers. It's a secret love cave that takes us straight to Omashu." Marvelous said as he did not need a musical number starting.

"Kill joy." Aang said as Marvelous glared as Aang then edged away from Marvelous' glare.

"Anyway I think we'll just stick with flying we've dealt with the fire nation before we'll be fine." Sokka said as Zorin sighed.

"Thank you oh spirits for giving me such good fortune of not having to put up with being side tracked!" Zorin praised as he was happy not to deal with his group getting side tracked.

"Yeah thanks for the help but Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable." Aang said as Zorin then felt a chill go up his spine.

"Oh boy." Zorin said feeling this was about to go south somehow.

(Later in the sky)

"Fire!" A fire nation soldier ordered as Appa was flying and avoiding the fire balls as the seven (including Zaruba and Doruba) were all screaming bloody murder trying not to get shot down.

"WHY!" Zorin yelled as it was like the universe was trying to side track them this time.

(Back with the Nomads)

"Secret love cave lets go." Sokka said as the Gaang walked by all covered in sought as Zorin had his hood up as Marvelous was dragging his sheath Zanga Blade on the ground.

As the hippies started to sing and play music, Zorin sighed a bit as he asked Marvelous, "Hey how long will we reach the cave?"

"A maybe day or two, if we don't rush or flying over to it," Marvelous said as to Aang and Appa react to the music and singing as they seem to be enjoying it as Zorin knew Aang wasn't to anywhere on Appa anytime soon as he says said, "Great."

(With Zuko and Iroh)

Zuko came back to his uncle with a long stick in his hands, and on the end of that stick… was a very small fish.

As Zuko came up to Iroh as he was still kneeling down in front of the bush plant as he said, "Zuko, remember that plant I thought might be tea?"

"You didn't ..." Zuko said as he was worry about his uncle as he turn around and show he has rash all over his face as it started to swell up a bit as he said, "I did, and it wasn't."

Zuko scream a bit to the site of his uncle even dropping his stick as Iroh was starching his back with a small stick as he says, "When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing. But look what I found."

Iroh lift up the stick he's holding out to reveal berries as he said, "These are Bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade. That, or Maka'ole berries that cause blindness."

Zuko took that stick with the berries away from his uncle as he throw it into the forest as he says, "We're not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help."

Iroh stretch out his legs and started scratching a bit as he said, "But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation."

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed," Zuko said as he know what the earth kingdom could or can do to them, as Iroh pointed something out as he says, "But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula."

They looked at each other and they deiced to go with the lesser of the two evil as Zuko said, "Earth Kingdom it is."

(Traveling Circus)

As the traveling circus made camp and setting things up for the show, Ty-lee was doing some warm up as she was upside standing up her fingers, and soon enough footsteps came up to her, as she saw dark red boots and look up and saw Azula standing before her as the fire princess says, "Ty Lee, could that possibly be you?"

"Azula!" Ty-lee said as she flips from where she was at onto her feet with grace before giving a bow, soon enough she got up and ran over to her friend she hasn't seen in a long time and given her a hug as she says, "It is so good to see you!"

"Please, don't let me interrupt your... whatever it is you were doing." Azula said as he raise an eyebrow to this as she wonder what is Ty-lee doing.

Ty Lee did a back flip and ends up lying on her chest with one leg stretched out over her head and the other straight up to the sky before switching as Azula asked, "Tell me, what is the daughter, of a nobleman doing here? Certainly our parents didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in… places like this."

Azula looked around at the circle as she soon saw three men pulling a platypus bear to its set before it stood up as it lay an Egg, as Azula looked disgust before turn back to Ty-lee and give a smile as she went on saying, "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm hunting a group of traitors. You remember my old funny duded uncle don't you?" Azula asked as she looked at her nails.

"Oh yeah he was so funny." Ty-Lee said as she looked to Azula.

"I would be honored if you would join me on my mission." Azula said as Ty-Lee looked worried for a second.

"Oh I uh would love to... but I'm not sure see I was actually getting ready to take a small trip to the tunnels nearby I heard a lot of good things about them so I wanted to check them out plus the truth is I'm really happy here since every so often my shows get visited by this traveling masked guy who's a secret admirer he doesn't appear at all my shows mind you just the ones he's in town for and he saved my life one time." Ty-Lee said as she smiled to Azula. "And since I met him and been here my aura has never been pinker and just thinking about that masked heroic admirer just makes me all giddy." Ty-Lee said unaware that her crush from childhood and her current crush were one in the same.

"But if you can give me a day to think it over a bit more so I can check out those caves I'll give you a solid answer." Ty-Lee said as Azula conceded on the trip thing.

"I'll take your word for it but any particular reason why you want to see these caves?" Azula asked as Ty-Lee nodded.

"Yeah I heard some of the rumors say that if you go into the caves you come out with a little knowledge on your true love sometimes." Ty-Lee said as she looked. "Apparently a Spirit of Love resides there and will give your insight I know it's not much but you know how I'm a sucker for such things." Ty-Lee said as Azula conceded for now this would give her time to devise a plan in the event Ty-Lee refuses.

"Very well then." Azula said as Ty-Lee smiled.

"Thank you Azula." Ty-Lee thanked with a small bow but then she looked at Azula and saw what looked like some form of dark being inside her aura like a parasite leaching off of Azula slowly draining her Aura from her own body which made Ty-Lee worried for Azula and in turn did a few quick stretches before heading to grab her bags for a one day trip.

(Scene Break the next day)

Ty-Lee after traveling for a good day looked to the cave and smiled as she saw it was just as they described it as she matched the painting on a paper to the cave as she smiled. "Ok love spirit show me the way!" Ty-Lee cheered as she ran into the cave ready to explore it and see what the universe holds for her life to come.

(Later that day Gaang)

As the two group walk together by some ruins that was left behind from long ago as Sokka is getting tired al the hippies already, even Zorin and Marvelous had to put moss in their ears the block out music and stuff until they saw they were getting closer.

"How far are we from the tunnel?" Sokka said as Chong said to him, "Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth!"

Sokka halted in his track when heard that he shouted, "Labyrinth!?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure it out," Chong said casually as soon enough the group went on with Sokka as well as Lily said as well, "All you need to do is trust in love ... according to the curse."

Once again Sokka halted in his track as everyone walk by him not even caring about his problem as he spaz out before he said, "Curse?!"

AS the group gotten closer and closer to the save labyrinth as Marvelous said, "Here we are."

"Hey-hey we're here," Chong said as Marvelous was annoyed by this as he said, "That what I just said a moment ago."

"What exactly is this curse?" Sokka asked out of curiosity as Chong said, "The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever."

"And die," His wife lily added as Chong nods as he said, "Oh yeah, and die. Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song!"

Chong walk up and stands before the entrance and strums his lute guitar, while singing an ominous line in a low voice as it echo in the save, "And die!"

"That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!" Sokka said as he refuse to go into the cave Zorin whisper to Marvelous, "Man when I meet him, he was very closed minded about stuff like this."

"I wouldn't blame him, if it wasn't for my journey as a pirate and Jeong-Jeong, I may have been similar situation," Marvelous said as suddenly there was a huge smoke in the distant as someone from the hippie group pointed it out as he says, "Hey, someone's making a big campfire!"

"That's no campfire, Moku," Katara said as everyone knew what it is as Sokka said, "It's Fire Nation. They're tracking us."

Aang look to Chong and asked, "So all you need to do is trust in love to get through these caves?"

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead," Chong said as Aang look to Katara as in his heart held love for her as Zorin look over to him and could not help but smile a bit as he being…somewhat truthful with his feeling now but he not going to say it to Katara just yet.

Aang turn to Chong and said, "We can make it."

"Let head in before the fire nation comes here," Zorin said as Sokka had the same thing as he says, "Everyone into the hole!"

Everyone went in including Appa as he, groaned a bit as he was not going to like it but it was better than flying over the fire nation forces so they can shoot fire balls at them.

As the fire nation came rolling in with their war machine as the leading one stop as the commander of it says, "Hold on! It's too dangerous. Haven't you heard the song? Just close them in. The mountain will take care of the rest."

The fire nation fire grappling hooks up above the entry hitting some weak rock, as they back up and collapse the entry up, as now there was no going back for ether group and the one that went in first moments before.

(In the cave)

After things settle, Appa was clawing out at the walls as he didn't want to be in the cave any longer but the sad parts is the bison is an air bending creature not earth bending.

Katara walk up to Appa as he rub his sides to calm him down as she says, "its, okay, Appa. We'll be fine. I hope."

"We will be fine. All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?" Sokka asked Chong as he held a torch with a lit flame on it as he says, "Uh, about two hours each."

"And we have five torches, so that's ten hours!" Lily said as she has the other 4 touches they had lit as Zorin quickly put them out with his hands then wave them out showing like he burn his hands a bit which he didn't as he said, "Not all at the same time, one after the other."

"Oh, right," Lily said as Zorin sighed as he thought, 'I think they had too much of whatever it is they took.'

Sokka pull out a piece of paper and a charcoal pin as he started to draw a bit as he says, "I'm going to make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through."

(Zuko and Iroh)

As the duo found themselves in the home of an Earth kingdom Civilian as the woman that was helping Iroh out with Zuko sitting nearby as girl says, "You two must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the White Jade, much less make it into tea and drink it."

AS the girl step aside and show Iroh face as it was more swollen than before as he said, "Whoops."

Pretending he doesn't know anything as he girl asked them, "So where are you traveling from?"

"Yes, we're travelers," Zuko said without thinking as the girl thought he misunderstood her shrug a bit as she says, "Do you have names?"

"Names? Of course we have names," Zuko said as he try to think of some names, while the girl turns to see Iroh scratching before glares at him, then slap his hand away to make his stop scratching as Zuko came up with something and said, "I'm, uh... Lee and this is my Uncle, uh ... Mushi?"

Iroh glared at Zuko on the Mushi comment no doubt not liking such a name. "Yes my nephew was named after his father so we just call him Junior." Iroh giving instant payback to Zuko for the Mushi name.

"Mushi and junior huh?" The girl said as Zuko put his hand across his throat no doubt to either stop Iroh or promise to get him for that one later. "My name is San." She introduced as she looked to the two. "You two look like you could use a good meal. Why don't you stay for dinner?" She offered as she slapped Iroh's hand from scratching himself.

"Sorry but we need to be moving on." Zuko said not wanting to get caught by the Earth Kingdom anytime soon.

"That's too bad my mom always makes too much roast duck." San said as she had at Iroh heard 'roast duck.'

"Where do you live exactly?" Iroh asked as he looked to San.

(Back with the Gaang)

Sokka was looking at the map as something wasn't right here as he tried to figure out a way out.

"Sokka this is the 10th dead end you lead us to." Katara said as Zorin was looking around.

"This doesn't make sense something isn't right here." Zorin said as he looked around noticing that something or someone had changed the layout of the cave somehow.

"Yeah we came through here already." Marvelous said as Chong then spoke.

"We don't need a map we just need love." Chong said as Zorin spoke up.

"Hey crazy hippy guy shut up." Zorin scolded as he was getting tired of him.

"Zaruba is there the possibility of a Horror?" Zorin asked as Zaruba looked as Zorin separated from the others a bit.

 _ **"Yes but the Horror I'm currently detecting isn't doing this or capable of doing this."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin looked.

"Then what is doing this?" Zorin asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"It's a powerful Earth Bender and the only known powerful Earth Bender in the world of this level is the original Earth Benders and you and I both know what those are."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin looked as that would explain where the curse came from of how people died in here.

"There's something strange here." Sokka said as Marvelous then spoke up.

"If we both realized what it is then there is only one explanation." Marvelous said as Sokka looked.

"Yeah." Sokka began as he then rolled up the now useless map. "The tunnels are changing." Sokka said as this was bad this was real bad as when he said that the entire tunnel system shook as everyone was wide eyed by such information as Zorin was mentally trying to think of alternatives to getting out of here.

(Back with Zuko and Iroh)

Zuko and Iroh were at the young ladies house as Iroh was now free of his rash as the mother walked in carrying a plate. "My daughter tells me you are refugees. We were once Refugees ourselves." The elder woman said as she sat down before San spoke.

"When I was a little girl the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away that was the last time I saw my father." San said as ironically enough Zuko could relate to that a bit.

"I haven't seen my father in many years." Zuko said as he looked down as Iroh heard this.

"Oh... is he fighting in the war?" San asked as Iroh slurped up some noodles wanting to hear what Zuko would say.

"Yeah." Zuko said after putting his bowl down as he truly missed his home country.

(Back with the Gaang)

"Oh no the tunnels are changing it must be the curse. I knew we shouldn't have come down here." Chong said as Zorin glared.

"Yeah if only we had listen to your oh so brilliant advice." Zorin said sarcastically as they were officially lost and trapped in the caves with nothing to do but be near a group of clearly high as the sky hippies.

"Everyone be quiet listen." Katara said as they heard a sound as Zorin and Marvelous took battle stances in case it was a Horror. Momo knew what it was and in turn flew away as soon they saw a creature fly at them as Zorin knocked it away as it rolled to the ground and hissed and growled at them.

"We got a wolf bat!" Zorin called as Marvelous looked.

"Obviously!" Marvelous called as they glared at the Wolf Bat who was glaring at the humans in front of it.

Sokka tried to scare it away with the fire but the Wolf Bat knocked the torch away where it landed on Appa's foot causing the bison to roar in pain and freak out as he began running around ramming the walls and such as Zorin saw this. "Take cover!" Zorin called the force and power behind Appa's rams started to bring the cave down as soon a cave in began as Aang acted and airbended the nomads with Sokka, Momo, and Marvelous. Zorin saw this and ran a different direction to the closest one that would provide him safety as Aang ran torts Katara and in turn push her out of the way torts Appa.

(With Sokka and Marvelous)

"Oh no." Marvelous said as he and Sokka looked to each other as Marvelous would rather be around Sokka then the hippies. In fact he'd rather go with Jun before Sokka as the two ran to the blocked way and began to try and dig their way out.

"Yeap it's useless no way out but look on the bright side at least you guys have us." Chong said as Marvelous and Sokka went wide eyed.

"NOOOO!" The both yelled as they tried to dig more but the rocks ended up falling on top of them.

(With Zorin)

Zorin coughed a bit as Zorin saw he was alone as he looked to Zaruba.

"Well what's the verdict?" Zorin asked worried for his friends.

 _ **"Their alive but separated and we are on our own."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin then used his hand to light a green fire ball in his hand as he sighed.

"Well might as well find the Horror before we look for a way out." Zorin said as he began walking down the tunnel to find an exit out of these tunnels.

(Zuko)

As Zuko sitting outside to his thoughts as San came out as she said, "Can I join you?"

Zuko didn't answer as he didn't care as San walk over to him to sit down as she says, "I know what you've been through. We've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you."

Meaning to the burn scar on his face as San reach up to it for a feel until Zuko stops her from doing so as he grab her hand before she could.

Taking back her Hand as San said, "It's okay. They've hurt me, too."

Zuko look over to San as she lift the leg sleeve on her leg to show the burn scars on them as Zuko is surprise to see this.

(Sokka and Marvelous)

As Sokka and Marvelous are curse to be stuck with the hippies lost and trap within the cave, but Marvelous did still have his miss ear plugs as he used to and just on a smile as he walk with the group as they started to sing and dance with Chong singing, "Oh, don't let the cave-in get you down! Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown! When the tunnels are darkest, that's when you need a clown, hey! Don't let the cave-in get you down, Sokka!"

Chong stood beside Sokka on that last part as Marvelous saw the look on his face as the pirate glad he had his ears plug up.

(Zorin)

Zorin walk down the dark tunnel of the Labyrinth using his flame to guide him through as he been walking for a while and see no sigh of an exit yet… but there was something else as Zaruba said, _**"Careful Zorin, I sense the horror maybe closer. We may be walking into its territory."**_

"Good thing we have fire on our side to see then," As Zorin said As he keep going down the path and suddenly he saw a pink glow of some kind off, out from a side tunnel on the wall of the bigger tunnel.

As Zorin walked he soon heard footsteps echo across the cave as he entered the side tunnel as he was cautious as he put out his fire a bit and walked torts the glow as he wasn't really up for surprised. As Zorin got to a turn area he hid behind the wall as the glow began to glow brighter with the sound of footsteps as Zorin was ready in case it was the Horror or worse a Fire Nation soldier who followed him in. Zorin then heard the footsteps stop as he moved his right hand's fingers ready to fight as fire formed in his left hand.

The Zorin breathed in and struck as he did the foe slid under his attack and looked ready to block his chi as Zorin avoided it but felt his arm go numb as he rolled away and quickly acted by doing similar movements to his arm as he regained feeling in them as his chi was flowing again. "Chi Blocker." Zorin said as he knew bending was out. The two then entered a bit of a fist fight as Zorin knew this person was human as the two ended up sending kicks at each other as the assailant kept blocking his chi forcing Zorin to unblock it fast as it looked like a pink glowing stone was dropped as it looked like Zorin got the upper hand as he charged at her using the wall to run and then got her pinned as he held a green fire ball ready to start interrogating but then went wide eyed at who the opponent was.

"Ty-Lee?" Zorin said as he then got off her and reached for his Golden Spirit mask and realized he didn't have it.

(With Appa)

On the saddle of Appa was the Golden Spirit mask as Zorin had left the mask there with Appa.

(Back with Zorin)

"Who are you?" She asked as Zorin tried to step back hiding his face as Ty-Lee flipped around and grabbed the stone and picked it up as Zorin tried desperately to keep his face hidden not wanting to drag Ty-Lee into the world of the Makai and the Knights battle against the Horrors.

"Um no one just uh a passing through nomad." Zorin said as Zaruba had a mental joke.

 _ **'Onore Garo.'**_ Zaruba joked as Zorin tried to walk away but Ty-Le wouldn't have that as she then did Zorin's trick and Chi-Blocked him as he soon fell down as Zorin was wide eyed unable to move properly.

'Zaruba whose side are you on?!' Zorin demanded mentally as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **'Your heart this time Zorin you can't allow yourself to avoid your heart.'**_ Zaruba scolded as Ty-Lee held the pink stone to Zorin's face but went wide eyed at who she saw as she recognized that face anywhere. It wasn't Zuko's as she then got a large smile on her face hoping it was true.

"Zorin?" Ty-Lee asked as she began unblocking his Chi before she helped him up. Zorin of course begrudged and wordlessly nodded to Ty-Lee as Ty-Lee then cheered as she couldn't believe it Zorin was alive.

"ZORIN!" Ty-Lee cheered as she hugged Zorin as she was happy to see him after all this time as Zorin out of character hugged her back as it felt so long since he hugged her this close before the separated. "Where did you come from where have you been all these years?!" Ty-Lee asked happy to see Zorin.

"Where did I come from what are you doing here?" Zorin asked as Ty-Lee then saw his outfit.

"Wait you're the Golden Spirit Garo?!" Ty-Lee asked remembering that outfit Zorin was wearing when he saved her as Garo.

"Uh y-yeah." Zorin said as she then cheered as she hugged Zorin close to her.

"What are you doing here?" Zorin asked as Ty-Lee looked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here what are you doing here?" Ty-Lee asked as this was a reunion that has been long overdue for many years now and by the looks of it, the wait was worth it.

"I'm…I'm," Zorin began to say as Ty-lee as she gotten close to him as he didn't know what to say to her as he can only say is, "I'm trying to get to Omashu with some friends, and stories say this cave is a short cut to it."

"But how did you end up here and where are your friends," Ty-lee asked as she looked around and saw no one around Zorin as he said, "Part of the cave collapse and we took different pathways on accident. I'm just trying to find a way through hoping these tunnels do connect to each other somehow sense there is no going back now."

Ty-lee looked a bit worry as she said, "So that what I heard then… I guess we're both stuck here until we can get out, hu?"

"Seem so," Zorin said as Ty-lee looked sad for a moment before it turn into a smile as she stood very close to him as she latch onto his arm and said, "Well sense it is just us, you will protect me won't you… Zorin?"

Zorin heart beat fast as he said, "Y-yes I w-ill."

Ty-lee smile as it she remember Zorin is as shy as ever as they soon walk down the path ahead together and find an exit out, as they left, a person came out from the tunnel way that Ty-lee came out of, onto the same path way as the two, as the person shrouded in shadows while wearing gray robes as he look at the two walking together as they share the pink stone light together.

As the person notice Ty-lee holding onto Zorin while also resting into him, the person didn't make a sound as he soon vanish into the darkness as the light from the two faded.

(Aang and Katara)

As the two of them walk down the path looking for the exit with the lit torch that Sokka had thrown, with a bit of wick left on it.

AS they came up to an area with statues around Katara pointed out a seal pathway as she said, "Aang, look!"

As they rush up to it as Aang said, "We found the exit!"

As the two try their best to push the seal door open, but they didn't have the strength or bending skills to do so, as Appa growl as he had enough of the cave and wanted out as the bison soon charged at the door as the two bender got out of the way before Appa turns them into a pancake.

(The other side)

As a dark room rested on the other side, the seal door push out with light from the torch shine through the cracks, as the round seal pop out, tis fell down and roll off to the side.

As Aang and Katara looks inside, to their surprise and maybe disappointment to what they saw as Katara said, "This isn't the exit."

"No. It's a tomb," Aang said and true to what he said, as they shine the torch through and saw a carved stone tomb as the two walk into the room as they explore it as they came close to the center part where the tomb lies as Aang said, "It must be the two lovers from the legend; that's who's buried here."

Katara look to the center piece as she saw carved image in it as she said, "These pictures tell their story."

As the two look at it together as Katara read what is written below the carving of a looks like a mountain as the story of the two lover began to unfold.

(Story time)

"They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages," Katara told as the image of a man meeting a woman as they offer a hand to each other as image fade as a character written in red glowed as the background grew dark as Katara read on saying, "The villages were enemies, so they could not be together."

The scene change to two hill site near the mountain shows the two lovers looking at each other as Katara went on saying, "but their love was strong and they found a way."

The man and woman stand by each other as they stood near a badgermole as it show it was teaching them the power of earth bending as Katara read on saying, "The two lovers learned earthbending from the badgermoles; they became the first earthbenders."

The two lover began to earth bend and carve into the mountain as Katara over voice the scene as she said, "They built elaborate tunnels, so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be forever in the labyrinth."

Soon the scene change to the couple kissing each other before the man faded out leaving the woman by herself as Katara read, "But, one day, the man didn't come

Soon the image change to a scene of war as arrow filled the skies, as one arrow with a red feather on it, landed and being used as a marker as the woman kneel over the gave where her beloved is rested at as it also show the woman was crying as Katara read, "He'd died in the war."

Soon enough the scene change to the woman unleashing the powers of earth bending as Katara went on saying, "Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending power - she could have destroyed them all."

Soon he image of the woman standing in the middle of rock and stone summon forth from her fury, change to peace and bright as people stood around the woman as Katara read on, "But, instead, she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace."

The image of kingdom Omashu stood on the middle as blank sign stood as Katara read on saying, "The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu."

The sigh is written as two parts of the woman's name is written down first with the man's name last to create the name of the city that it is known today as Katara finish reading as she said, "The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love."

(Story ended)

As the scene came back to show the city of Omashu was carved into it, as Katara and Aang soon turn around to read a final message left behind as Katara said, "Love is brightest… in the dark."

As a carving of the two lovers sat and shown kissing each other as well that maybe to show a deep meaning to it.

(With Sokka and Marvelous)

"Oh great your plans have lead us to another dead end." Moku said as Marvelous took out his ear plugs and saw this whole thing.

"At least I'm thinking of ideas and trying to get us out of here, Moku." Sokka defended as Marvelous looked.

"Well I'm open to a new plan because at this point there are no dumb ideas." Marvelous said as he looked around.

 _ **'I'd rather not be lost here with Zanga forever.'**_ Doruba spoke mentally as he wondered if the others were having an easier time.

"Wow, wow wait a minute we're thinking of idea because I had an idea for like an hour now." Chong said as Marvelous stopped Sokka from yelling.

"Wait for it." Marvelous spoke to Sokka before looking to Chong hoping whatever he is on has worn off. "Please share Chong." Marvelous said as he looked to Chong.

"Well then listen to this, if love is the key out of here then all we need to do is play a love song." Chong said but before they could start playing Marvelous stopped them.

"That is a stupid idea." Marvelous yelled as he was mentally kicking himself for letting the high hippies come up with an idea while Sokka face palmed himself.

"Kill me now." Sokka said as he didn't care at this point just kill him and spare him from the hippies.

(With Zorin and Ty-Lee)

"So Zorin did you look at those um pictures I gave you back then?" Ty-Lee asked blushing as no doubt Zorin saw the more um explicit pictures she gave him.

"Yeah... I enjoyed the ones when we were younger you must have kept those with you for a long time." Zorin confessed as he walked with Ty-Lee. "Also the other ones you sent me... I didn't know you got that flexible during our years apart." Zorin confessed as Ty-Lee smiled and blushed at Zorin as she had to pay the painting lady a lot of money to keep quiet about them regardless if they were trapped in a cave... it looked more like they were on a date.

"So Zorin I heard that Garo had a spirit ally called Zaruba who has always accompanied the Golden Knight is it true." Ty-Lee asked as Zorin then smiled a bit.

"Why not ask him yourself." Zorin said presenting Zaruba who then spoke.

 _ **"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ty-Lee Zorin thinks of you a lot."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin then went wide eyed and glared at Zaruba.

"Oi Zaruba!" Zorin scolded as the Madou Ring chuckled as Ty-Lee was amazed by it.

 _ **"So you think about me a lot how often then?"**_ Ty-Lee asked as Zorin looked before smiling a bit.

"Everyday... since I joined the Order." Zorin confessed as he was honestly very homesick.

"Zorin when I heard you died... I didn't want to believe it." Ty-Lee confessed as she looked to Zorin. "You know I'm part of a basic matching set of 7 and you were one of the only people who could tell me apart from all my sisters. I even wondered how you did it since I even dressed like them to throw you off." Ty-Lee said as Zorin then smiled.

"Well do you want to honest truth?" Zorin said as Ty-Lee looked and nodded. "It was your smile and the touch of your hand on mine." Zorin said as he looked to Ty-Lee who was surprised. "Out of all your sisters your smile and the softness and feeling of your hand those were the ones I knew the most it was easy to see you Ty-Lee." Zorin said as he smiled at Ty-Lee as Zorin and Ty-Lee walked.

"Hey Zorin... can I be honest with you..." Ty-Lee said as she smiled at Zorin.

"Yeah sure." Zorin said as he looked to Ty-Lee who then blushed and looked away.

"On second thought never mind it's stupid." Ty-Lee said as Zorin looked.

"Ty-Lee it's been like 6 or so years since we last saw each other I think I should know." Zorin said as Ty-Lee then sighed.

"Ok... you know when your mom always teased us about giving her grandkids... I always thought somehow we'd you know in a perfect world we'd always be together, no war and even our parents would arrange the marriage." Ty-Lee said as Zorin smiled sadly as he won't lie on his travels he had seen so much suffering like a man searching for his daughter who had become a Horror after her fiancé died. Then a woman looking for her husband when he had become a Horror after a crippling injury from the war. In a perfect world Zorin would want there to be no Horrors at all but life is messy and cruel but he also wanted to marry Ty-Lee one day but now it can't happen.

"Yeah... me to." Zorin said sadly as Ty-Lee saw his aura as she saw he was internally suffering but being around Ty-Lee eased his pain a bit. Ty-Lee then held Zorin closer as she remembered her dreams at night. They weren't sexual nor where they dirty they were just calm and serene with Zorin there in his Fire Nation Royal garb holding her close to him as the world didn't matter it was just them in the garden and no one else.

Ty-Lee then dropped the stone yelping in shock as Zorin grabbed it as he looked to Ty-Lee as the pink glow from it turned to a combo of green and pink as the two looked to each other and deeply into the others eyes with the light itself setting the mood and the atmosphere as between them Zaruba for once in his talkative life chose to remain silent as they didn't know why but their bodies refused to listen to them except to give them an order.

'Kiss him you bitch!' Ty-Lee's inner voice called as Zorin looked back to her.

'Kiss her you dumbass!' Zorin's inner voice yelled as the two began to grow closer to each other ready to share their first real kiss with each other no doubt to make up for the one they couldn't due at the Fire Day's festival before.

As Zorin raise his hand and place it gentility on Ty-lee's cheek as they both lean into each other soon enough their lips meet and the stone that they both held started to glow a normal light, before it shine out like a star.

The world stood still, as it felt like to them as they embrace each other in their arms, a sense of peace and love to them, they wanted this moment to last as they can.

The person in the robes stood by and watches this site and could not help but smile as a small whisper came from their lips as words were spoken, "Love is the brightest in the dark."

Soon enough a roar is heard, as a creature drop down and bigger than a wolf bat as Zorin and Ty-lee broke their kiss as the light from the stone fade back to the normal pink color in Ty-lee's hands, as they look to the creature that stood before them as Zorin didn't need Zaruba to tell him what it is, as the creature spoken, **"The light… must destroy… the LIGHT!"**

Zorin drew Garoken and send a slash with his fire bending as flame landed in front of the creature reviling the horror as it look big, ugly, green skin, with white eyes, and bad teeth and what looks to be a stone club in his hand ready to crush anyone. As the horror step back away as the light from the flames seem to be bothering it, as Zorin raise Zaruba as he, call out, "Zaruba!"

 _ **"The Dweller, he has tough skin and hard bone that's would be very difficult to cut through, as big as he is, he could be well fed and powerful too, but he sensitive to light it seem, just be aware of that weapon of his,"**_ Zaruba finish analyze as Zorin put Ty-lee behind him and said, "Stay behind me."

Ty-lee did so as she read the aura of the creature and it as the same as the other one she saw before and she is afraid Zorin could get hurt by this one.

The horror swings its club across the fire and put them out to make it dark again, as Zorin said, "You're not going to put out my flames that easy!"

Zorin charged as he summon forth fire his hand and ran it down his sword before sending an arc slash at the horror as it dodge it surprisingly for its size, but it did lit the area up behind it enough to see it more.

As Zorin charged at it, jumped over its club as the horror swing it at him, as he slash his flaming sword at it and cut into its skin, but like Zaruba said, its skin was thick as Zorin barely made a scratch with his strike, as the horror roar out and throw Zorin off as it shake its body.

Zorin landed on his feet with his sword still in hand as he sent a vertical slash of flames as it flew at the horror, the dweller swing its club and hit the flame, making them go out.

The two went at each other as Ty-lee watch the fight go down as she never seen Zorin this skilled before, and fast, she wonder if he held back during that tussle they both had before.

The Dweller smash his stone club at the ground creating a shock wave that throw Zorin back, and shake up the cave around them pretty hard.

Zorin jump to his feet and held his sword in both hands as he said, "This horror is powerful. I think it time to push it back."

 _ **"Better do so now or else it could end badly,"**_ Zaruba said as Zorin raise his sword up as he cut an energy circle and bring forth Garo as the armor engulf him.

Garo roared as the armor released a gold glow scaring off the Horror as Ty-Lee was amazed by this as she reached and felt the light in her hand somehow and the Aura. She never realized how warm that light felt until now and the Aura Garo gave off was seeping off his armor that she swore it was what gave off his glow. "So... warm." Ty-Lee said as Garo took a battle stance grinding the Garoken against his arm fin ready to fight.

"Koi!" Garo called out as The Dweller roared at Garo and charged forward to smash Garo but Garo blocked the attack and then sent a kick straight at the Horror face sending it flying away as Garo then charged at the Horror roaring out at it before the two began getting it a duel with their weapons. Garo ducked under the Horror's swing using his smaller size to his advantage to outsmart and out fight the Horror he was fighting against.

The Dweller tried to get Garo by smashing down on the Golden Knight but Garo outsmarted the Dweller before he jumped upward and landed on the Dwellers Club before kicking it and sticking it into the ground. The Dweller struggled to remove the Club but Soul Metal had proven to be its undoing here as he ran up the club and slashed through the Horror's arm causing its blood to spill and landed right behind the Horror. Garo then roared out before turning around and slashing through the Horror's waist as the Horror cried out in pain before it release a death gasp before it fell to its knees and its torso was split apart from its legs before it turned to dust and were sealed into the Garoken.

"Phew." Garo sighed before reverting to Zorin as he then looked to Ty-Lee as she then smiled as she did a double thumbs up before Zorin in turn smiled to her.

Soon when the light died down they soon saw above them was glowing green rocks as they saw it made a path as Zorin smiled to this. "Looks like love really is brightest in the dark." Ty-Lee said as she saw this may lead to an exit for them to go on.

"Then let's go, Ty-Lee." Zorin said as they then began to go to the exit as they now had a means to get out.

(Later with Zorin and Ty-Lee)

"Yes we made it." Zorin said as he found he and Ty-Lee were the first ones out.

"Yeah I never thought I'd miss the sun so much." Ty-Lee said as she may have been trapped in a dark cave but it was bearable with Zorin around. "Zorin this is even better though are you going to come home now since you alive and all?" Ty-Lee asked as Zorin looked to her sadly as he then sighed.

"Ty-Lee... I'm sorry I can't." Zorin said as he looked to Ty-Lee as she saw his aura already told her why.

"I see..." Ty-Lee said as she looked down. "You've learned so much out here and you still have much more to learn and with each new lesson you find you're able to help more people against the Dark Spirits." Ty-Lee said as she smiled sadly at Zorin as he was one of the reasons she left and joined the circus the Fire Nation wasn't the same without Zorin. "But... will you promise to see my shows from now on without wearing the mask?" Ty-Lee asked as she looked to Zorin as Zorin saw she wanted to see his face in the crowd instead of a mask man who could be a stalker for all she knew.

"Ty-Lee..." Zorin said as he looked into her eyes and saw he couldn't say no before he pulled out his pinky finger. "I promise." He said as Ty-Lee smiled and hooked her pinky with his.

"And if you break the promise you're going to have to eat 100 burning hot needles." Ty-Lee said as Zorin then smiled at this.

"I promise." He said as Ty-Lee then began to head out.

"Anyway I need to go now so see you at my next show." Ty-Lee said as she began to day long trek back to the circus's camp.

When she was gone Zorin then looked around making sure he was alone and then he did something out of character he cheered so loud that he Fire Bended through his mouth and fists as this was a guy who was in love and finally got to kiss the girl of his dreams.

 _ **"Well you seem happy."**_ Zaruba said as he had never seen Zorin this happy before in their entire partnership and that's saying something adding a bit of a happy dance for Zorin as Zaruba saw if the others saw him they'd never let him live it down for as long as they all lived.

Zorin calm down after his happy dance as he said, "Why wouldn't I be… I feel like the weight in my chest is finally gone… I did it, I saw her face to face and told her."

 _ **"Good for you then, I'm sure the others would love to hear it when they get out from the cave,"**_ Zaruba said as he pointed something out to Zorin as he said, "Yeaaa, I may see them as family but there is no way I'm telling them everything of my life. It's bad enough as it is when they get somehow mix up in horror business, if they ever did run into the horror by chance within the cave, thing won't be… wait."

Zorin just realizing the Gaang is still in the cave… with the hippies as Zorin turn around and said, "I need to find them and-

Before Zorin could say another world he stop in his track to see the person in the gray robes as he said, "There is no need to worry, and your friends are safe."

Zorin ready himself as he didn't sense him, and Zaruba seem to have missed the person somehow, as Zorin took a stance and said, "Who are you, and where are my friends?!"

"Making their way out from the cave soon, I can promise you that, as for who I am… it been a long time sense I ever thought of my own name… I am known as Shu," As the man said as he soon walk into the caves as Zorin watch him go as he follow after him as he said, "Hey wait!"

Zorin went after the man as he went back into the cave, but once he enters using his flame to light the cave down the way, and saw… no one, the man has vanish as Zorin lift Zaruba up as he said, "Zaruba, do you know where that man went?"

 _ **"What man?"**_ Zaruba asked as he had no idea what Zorin was meaning as Zorin said, "The man I just speaking too."

 _ **"I didn't sense anyone Zorin, I didn't see where you were looking, or heard what you did, I just hear you speaking by yourself,"**_ Zaruba said as Zorin blink as he look down the cave and check again but it was still empty with no one alive in site.

"Zaruba... are you high?" Zorin asked as that sounded like some spirit thing for humans and Zaruba wasn't a human.

 _ **"Hmm you may have been contacted by someone who is long dead but did not move on in a normal fashion."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to Zorin. _**"I can sense Spirit energies and Horrors but the dead are beyond my reach."**_ Zaruba said as that oddly enough made sense.

Soon he heard footsteps as he looked and saw Katara and Aang walked out as Zorin saw Aang was almost beaming here as Appa charged happy to be out of the cave as he then leaned back and fell on his back happy to be back in his comfort zone. "Well you look happy and it's not just to get out of the cave." Zorin said as Aang and Katara were happy to see Zorin made it.

"Glad to see you made it out." Katara said as she was happy Zorin got out of the cave.

"Now all we're missing is Sokka, Marvelous, and the traveling hippies." Zorin said as soon the stone wall opened to reveal Sokka and Marvelous on giant Moles as it seemed the large moles were Earth Bending. "Oh look speak of the devils." Zorin said pointed to the late arrivals.

"How did you guys get out?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked.

"I used glowing rocks for my guide." Zorin said scratching his nose a bit as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"That was part of it truth is he."**_ Zaruba began as Zorin then grabbed the Madou ring and shoved him into his pocket.

"Quiet you." Zorin said as Zaruba was now on time out.

 _ **"Oi!"**_ Zaruba called but it was too late.

"Well for us it was just like the legend said we let love lead the way." Aang said as Marvelous joined them.

"Really we let huge ferocious beasts lead our way." Sokka said as he looked to them as Marvelous' forehead was red.

"Yes beasts who are apparently music fans." Marvelous said as Doruba chuckled.

 _ **"He's just angry that the music the hippies played actually saved their lives."**_ Doruba said as Sokka waved the beasts goodbye as they returned to their home no doubt to repair any damages caused in there as Momo flew to Appa happy to see his friend as Sokka and Katara hugged as Zorin and Marvelous did an arm grabbing hand shake glad to see a brother in arms was ok.

"So why is yours and Sokka's forehead all red?" Zorin asked as Marvelous then sighed.

"One word: Hippies." Marvelous said as Chung returned.

"Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you I think that kid might be the Avatar." Chung said as Marvelous and Sokka both hit their foreheads as they looked ready to go postal.

(With Aang)

"So are you guys going to come to Omashu with us?" Aang asked as then the Moku answered.

"Nope." He said as Aang nodded.

"Ok thanks for everything Moku." Aang said as Zorin and Marvelous heard this.

"YES!" They cheered finally glad to be free of those hippies that both swore they were high 24/7.

(With Chung and Sokka)

"Sokka I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey." Chung said as he gave Sokka the Flower lay and then hugged him.

"Just get out of here and play your songs." Marvelous said as he and Zorin were now wearing earplugs that Marvelous had put together.

"Hey good plan!" Chung said as the nomadic hippies took their leave as Zorin and Marvelous smiled as they left happy not to be hearing them sing.

(Later)

"The Journey was long and annoying but now you get to see what it's really about, the destination." Sokka said as the Knights were no longer wearing ear plugs and Zaruba was out of timeout. "I present to you the Earth Kingdom City of O-" Sokka began as Zorin and Marvelous both saw the city as they were wide eyed at the situation it was in as it was conquered by the Fire Nation.

"Oh no." The three boys in the lead said as they were all in shock to all of this seeing the Fire Nation Insignia on the city itself.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go now for an Omake I hope you all will love.

(Omake Start)

A Chibi Azula and Zuko were hiding in the bushes as they both saw Zorin and Ty-Lee together laughing as it seemed the two were very close to each other. "Well I can see what's happening." Azula began as Zuko was confused.

"What?" HE asked as the two popped out a bit as the couple were going away a bit.

"And they don't even have a clue." Azula said with a snap as she was not liking this.

"Who?" Zuko asked trying to make sense of what his sister was saying.

"They'll fall in love and the bottom line is that will put us down to two and Zorin with a spouse and later an heir if he becomes Fire Lord." Azula said as Zuko understood.

"Oh." Zuko said as now it all made sense as the two got out.

"The sweet caress of twilight." Azula begins in a mock French accent as she steps out of hiding. "There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere; disaster's in the air!" She said as Zuko didn't see the problem.

"Ok and how is this a problem?" Zuko asked as he was happy for their brother.

"Use your head brother this is a disaster because if he ends up with her it means Zorin has an heir and in turn would be next in line for the throne." Azula said showing the Book 1 of Garo Flames of Gold in her hand. "Zuko we best set our differences aside because we cannot under any circumstances let them fell the love tonight." Azula said as she looked to Zuko.

"Um no." Zuko said before Azula grabbed him.

"Do it or I'm telling your psychotic fangirls where you live and all your dirty secrets to use with and on you." Azula said holding a book with Zuko's most dirty and well kept secrets.

"Dammit… fine you win." Zuko said hoping Zorin would forgive him for this.

(End Omake)

ESKK: Well there you all go now please leave a review and like I have always said ja-ne.


	21. Chapter 21

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Let us begin this story now children.

Update: Yeah I forgot a part sorry about that folks I made sure to add it in once noticed.

(Start Chapter 21)

'Water'

Pakku was standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

A Female figure stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*Insert Garo Gurren No Tsuki OP 2 Gekka by JAM Project

The song soon started as it showed Makai Symbols floating around before the symbol of Garo appeared followed by the symbol of the four elements, then too Zanga's white lotus symbol.

-Byakuren no hana saku ah!-

The image change to a real lotus flower before its pedals all fell as they were blown away by an unknown wind before the screen shifted to Zorin as his left side was shown but his right side was shadowed silhouette of Garo.

-Akaki yozora no kagi wa aware-

Zorin raising his face to the camera as he opened his eyes before on his right side the image of Ty-lee appeared as she was walking away accompanied by a trail of pink aura.

-Oboro ge na kekkai ga ima kei yuki-

As Zorin face was fully reviled to the camera the Makai letters flood the screen before they were cut blue lightning and blue flame that appeared from the ground up as the screen turn to Azula with a wick smile on her face before a dark creature appeared behind her and covered her form to reveal a black colored Garo.

-Tomerarenai toki no sadame meguri meguru rensa-

The screen then showed Zuko and Iroh before it shows the Kiyoshi warriors with Suki as Yaiba stood behind her, then Gaang minus Zorin are shown, and at the end a girl naked Mai holding a cut dark hair pony tail.

-Akane no kumo wa-

The screen showed Ty-lee looking down with a golden background as behind her was Zorin with his back torts her back as soon she realized something.

-Yami ni nomareta!-

The screen then changed as Ty-lee turned around wide eyed as rising from the ground was none a giant beast surrounded by fire as it was Agni as it roared and reached torts the darken sun in the sky.

Drums began to pick up as hands of the Makai reached torts the Darken sun as well.

-Uzumaita yokubou ga chikara wo atae-

The screen showed V and Ozai as they smirk evilly, as the scene change with Iroh with an frown on his face, with Azula showing her whole body strip of her clothing, as it glow with the only thing sticking out are the dark Makai seals on her body.

-Kono renjou sae manketsu in ga!-

The screen change to Zorin kneeling down within shadow before he stood up are the area around him bright up, as it zoom out to show Zorin has his sword raise as he cut an energy circle to summon forth his Golden armor as it engulf his body.

Shippu! Jinrai! Genmu gensei shinshi!

As the song change, the scene did as well as Sozin's Comet flew overhead in the sky, as the sky soon change to a gold and darken area with Makai words surround the place, as Garo is shown when the comet burst as if it hit into Garo.

-Sora hageshiku araburi-

Garo battling as fire balls coming from a fire nation soldier as he cut the fire ball down before his green flame is shown.

-Konjiki ni kageyaki dasu hagane no kiba!-

The screen then showed the other Knights coming forth and battling and showing the skills they gained from training and battling Horrors as Gai, Yaiba, Crow, Zero, Giga, Zanga, and lastly Garo.

-Naze hito wa ai wo!-

Garo and Zanga are shown falling, as down below Azula is shown still unclothed while also glowing, as screen zoom in on her face, as it show her eyes were close before they open as her entire being went dark and wearing Makai battle robes as she give a wicked laugh.

-Motome sugite kokoro wo guren e someru!-

The screen showed the Gaang, the Kiyoshi warriors, the freedom fighters, Zuko and Iroh are preparing to battle against the V and Ozai with a massive force before them of horror that flew in the air and fire nation soldiers on the ground as leading them was Darken Azula.

-Mamori nuke!-

The scene now showing Zorin kneeling down as Garo as he seem to be reaching down deep inside as a massive explosion of golden flame shot up into the air as Garo took flight in his wing formed.

-Byakuren no hikari e ah!-

The scene soon show everyone that was shown before with their back turn to the screen, as Zorin stood in front shown last before it shows Sozin's Comet going across the skies as stream of glowing blue, dark, and golden energy flew in sky in front of the comet as the three collided as a bright light shine before vanishing to relive the title.

-Garo!-

Garo Flames of Gold

(Start)

"I can't believe it." Aang began looking to the conquered City. "I know the war had spread far Omashu always seemed untouchable." Aang said as Zorin looked.

"Bad omens are to come up until now it was and look what happened." Zorin said as Marvelous looked.

"Now Ba Sing Sei is the only Earth Kingdom Stronghold left." Marvelous said as Zorin looked.

"Which means the Fire Nation will focus its forces there now and research ways to break past its walls." Zorin said as his own home country was nearing victory now and he had to stop them.

"This is horrible... but we have to move on." Katara said as soon they heard the bell ring as Zorin looked and saw the Watchdogs messenger was here.

"That may not be an option here." Zorin said as he looked as he took the scroll and with his Madou Lighter lit the scroll and turned it to ashes.

"Golden Knight and Silver Lotus Knight come to the Watchdog Sight of Omashu this is of the upmost importance." Zorin read as he then looked to Aang.

"Aang how many ways do you know to sneak into the City?" Zorin asked as Aang looked.

"A few why?" Aang asked as Zorin looked.

"We're going to need one of them, the Watchdog is summoning me and Marvelous, and you need to find your friend." Zorin said as Sokka looked.

"How do you even know he still around?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked.

"Knowing my nation they'll probably capture him to weed out any resistance who will attempt to rescue him, then once their resistance is sufficiently weakened or broken kill Bumi then." Zorin explained as Katara looked.

"But how do you know?" Katara asked as Zorin gave her his famous why ask look. "Oh yeah Former Fire Nation Prince." Katara said as she forgot about that bit of information.

(Later)

The Gaang were at a grate area as Zorin, Marvelous, and Aang were using their weapons to unlatch it as Sokka saw this. "A secret passage why didn't we just use this last time?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked before the trio got it off as a huge amount of slime, gunk and gross disgusting things came out as Sokka cried out and even Appa moved out of the way of it.

"Does that answer your question?" Marvelous asked as he looked to Sokka as Doruba laughed at Sokka's reaction before the three jumped in as Sokka covered his nose of the stuff Aang was airbending his way through the slime with Katara water bending behind her as next was Zorin who was using his own bending to fire fireballs to bust through the slime as Marvelous and Sokka were the two unlucky smucks to get nailed by all the stuff coming at them.

(Later that night)

Air burst out of a sewer lid as Aang lifted it up and looked around as Zaruba was right next to him as was Doruba as the three looked around. Aang then moved the lid and jumped out as the Gaang came out as Zorin took back Zaruba as Katara came out.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." Katara said as she looked around a bit.

Soon Marvelous and Sokka came out as slime monsters as they moaned before Katara water bended them flowed by Zorin and Aang bending steam and hot hair at them in turn giving them a 5 second bath revealing suckers on their faces. Marvelous saw them as he sighed at the little parasite on his face. "Dammit." Marvelous said as he reached for them scratched their heads causing them to smile and in turn get them off his face.

Sokka meanwhile freaked out and tried getting them off screaming as they would not budge as Aang saw Sokka freak out. "They won't let go! Help!" Sokka cried out before Aang ran into him to shut him up.

"Stop making so much noise it's just a purple pentapuss." Aang said Marvelous and Aang repeated the process as Sokka got the last one as Zorin had once again vanished from view.

"Hey!" Came a voice as the group and saw Fire Nation soldiers walk up to them as Aang quickly hid behind Sokka and Katara and put on a hat to hide his arrows. "What are you kids doing out pass curfew?" The leader asked as soon a voice was heard clearing his voice.

"Sorry that would be my doing." Came Zorin's voice as he walked in dressed as a noble as he walked up to them. "See these three were getting their friends to see a doctor over their high contagious disease and I was just in the area deciding to show them we of our great nation aren't savages like them and escort them home." Zorin said as the soldiers saw Zorin was a higher rank then them and straightened up.

'Master of disguise hits again.' Marvelous thought as Zorin looked to them.

"Um sorry sir I mean milord but may I ask what disease those two have?" He asked referring to Sokka and Marvelous.

"Pentapox very nasty I assure you it would probably be wise not to touch them less you be infected." Zorin said as Marvelous and Sokka saw Zorin give them a glance and got the message.

"Oooh I'm so awful I'm dying." Sokka moaned as Marvelous moan sounded more like a zombie then anything.

"Help me." Marvelous moaned as Zorin then sighed.

"It's deadly if not treated properly hence why they are out late. There's possibly others infected and I have already gotten into contact with the governor and asked him to put together a squad to help find and quarantine those infected to be treated." Zorin said as the guards started to freak out. "I suggest you run along wash your hands, burn your cloths, and sterilize your weapons and armor GO!" Zorin called as the three soldiers freaked out and ran away as Zorin then smiled at the two undoing is disguise as he smiled.

"Nice acting." Zorin said as he laughed a bit. "You two should be showbiz." Zorin said as Sokka and Marvelous smiled.

"Thank you sewer friend." Aang said to a pentapuss in his hand.

"Come on." Zorin said as they group began to make their way through the dark city.

(Later)

The trio were in another area of the city as it was near the delivery slide spot as Zorin looked at it and shivered at it remembering how Aang and Bumi talked him into getting on the damn death trap while wondering how the Cabbage salesman was doing as they hid from a group of guards.

"Ok Zorin Marvelous where would they be keeping Bumi." Sokka asked as Zorin looked.

"Somewhere where he can't earthbend restrained in metal." Zorin said as he looked around as they looked around for the spot in question.

(Meanwhile in another location)

Mai the noble who was another person of Zorin's past was walking about as she was with their guard detail, her mother and her younger brother. "There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place." Mai said as her hair had two buns in them.

"Mai your father was appointed Governor we're like royalty here be happy and enjoy it." Mai's mom said as she held her younger brother.

(Meanwhile up above)

"The targets are approaching." Came an Earth Kingdom Soldiers voice as he looked to his leader.

"Take them out." He ordered as they were ready.

"I thought my life was boring in the Fire Nation but this place is unbearably bleak nothing ever happens." Mai said before a dark chuckling sound was heard making them all stop right at the area where they would be hit.

 **"I see human..."** Came the voice as a fire bender lit his fire showing a man of Earth Kingdom Garb there as his eyes was glowing red with an insane look on his face. **"Then let me ease it away."** He said in a demonic voice as he looked ready to attack forcing Mai to throw a knife at his head where it pierce in but to her shock he laughed it off and pulled it out revealing another set of skin under it before he laughed. **"Nice knife."** He said as he then used his fingers to reach into the hole as Mai's mother shielded Ton-Ton as he tore it open revealing a Horror as she was wide eyed.

"A dark spirit?!" She called as unaware to her a savior in the dark would arrive.

(Gaang)

 _ **"Zorin/Marvelous!"**_ Came the voices of Zaruba and Goruba as they Gaang were nearby.

 _ **"We have a Horror and it's going to feed!"**_ Zaruba called as Zorin looked to his friends as did Marvelous.

"Go we'll meet back up later." Sokka said as he trusted their fire Nation friends here.

"Got it!" Zorin called before he and Marvelous ran off to find the Horror fast.

(Back with Mai and her group)

The Horror charged at the group as the Fire Nation weapon holders tried to stop it but the Horror laughed and jumped on him before eating him whole spirit and body as he laughed as the other soldier stepped back before it charged at Mai and knocked her down sliding on the ground a bit as it roared at her. **"Let me pay you back for the new knifes!"** The Horror roared as soon a new voice was heard.

"SEEYA!" Zorin roared out kicking the Horror away as he looked and was wide eyed to see Mai there. 'Dammit it what is this bring back my past day?' Zorin wondered as he looked to the old friend from childhood.

 **"Makai Knights?! I thought there was none of your kind here!"** The Horror roared as it glared at them.

"Run now!" Zorin told the group before he heard the sound of Earth Bending and saw a stone cart coming straight at them as Zorin growled.

"Crap." Marvelous cursed as soon Aang saw this and Airbended the attack away as the party was shocked wondering who was on their side and who was with the resistance.

"The resistance!" Mai's mother called pointing to the Gaang as Zorin rolled his eyes.

'Dammit.' Zorin cursed as Mai then threw her knives at the trio as Marvelous quickly pushed her down as the Horror attacked at just the right time as Zorin was fending it off. The guards began to chase the trio as Zorin and Marvelous fought off the Horror. "Marvelous go after them!" Zorin called as he saw Mai go after his friend. "Leave the Dark Spirit to me." Zorin said as Marvelous nodded as the woman was shocked that this young man was fighting off a dark spirit.

The Horror roared as it was intent on feeding but Zorin would not allow it to feed as he needed to get it away from innocent people especially the toddler. "Zorin we need to finish this now." Zaruba said as Zorin understood.

"Ma'am I'll give you an opening to run when I do take it." Zorin said as the woman and her guard detail saw this young man couldn't use his full strength when innocent people were in the way.

"R-right." She said as the guards understood this.

Zorin then charged at the Horror and met hid blade against the Horror's arm as the Horror tried to push Zorin back only for Zorin to fire bend a kick at the Horror and in turn slashing its face causing it to cry out in pain as the woman saw this. "GO NOW!" Zorin called as the woman and her remaining guards ran off to safety as Zorin then glared at the Horror. "Now then." Zorin began as there were no more distractions here. "Let's finish this in 99.9 second." Zorin said as he got ready to summon his armor.

 **"NEVER!"** The Horror roared out before charging at Zorin as he then raised his sword skyward only to slash at the Horror while cutting open the summoning circle to which it then opened into a portal knocking the Horror back as soon a Golden Light shined as the Horror was wide eyed to see none other than the bane to all Horrors in Zorin's place the one they call Garo.

"Impossible Golden Knight G-Garo." The Horror cried out in fear as it could not believe Garo was here of all places.

"What scared you little chicken?" Garo taunted as the Horror then roared out and charged at Garo who used his sheathed Garoken to block the attack before kicking the Horror and during the kick drew his sword and slashed the Horrors arm off before stabbing said arm making it vanish into dark dust.

 **"Damn you!"** The Horror roared out in fury before charging at Garo once more but Garo was ready as he flicked over the Horror and began fighting the Horror as the fight was short and quick as Garo then slashed upward with the Garoken cutting the Horror in two as it then roared in pain and fury. **"NO I JUST GOT HERE!"** The Horror roared in fury as it was evident that he was not in this world for long as it was then sealed into the Garoken.

"Now to save the idiots." Garo said as he used the enhanced strength of his armor and charged forward to where he saw his friends ran off to.

(With the Gaang)

The four were running away as Marvelous came from behind and kicked the guards away as he then caught up with Katara as he looked to her. "Come on!" He called as they had to run fast. Mai was coming upon them Marvelous saw this as he then quickly shielded Katara. "Look out!" He called as he used his Zanga Blade and slashed the throwing knives away as Marvelous then began running after Katara as they had to escape.

The group were soon arriving at a construction area as Aang was about to use his air bending to knock some stuff down but then from behind Mai Garo ran up as he had the Garoken drawn and did a spin charge attack as he was right next to Aang when he ended it as he then sheathed the Garoken with a slam causing the construction platform to fall down before he reverted to Zorin who had his hood up right now.

Mai then threw a throwing star at them as Zorin felt it and in turn slashed it away with ease as he then looked to Aang. "Come on!" Zorin called as Aang understood as they quickly ran as Mai chased after them as she went over the fallen platform. But they then were dragged under as the earth at their feet lowered like an elevator as they all cried out in shock as they went underground.

(Underground)

The group looked around and found themselves surrounded by the people of Omashu as Zorin and Marvelous saw this as well as on the side was Miko as Zorin smiled as she was a sight for sore eyes after the fiasco with their last visit before Marvelous joined them.

"We'll talk later with the Watchdog." Miko said with a neutral voice as she walked away no doubt the invasion of Omashu had taken its toll on her as she was not in the best of moods.

"You know her?" Marvelous asked as Zorin looked.

"We worked together on a hunt during our last visit to Omashu before we met you." Zorin said as Marvelous nodded.

"Got it." Marvelous said as he saw it was a before Zanga thing here.

(Scene Break Ty-Lee)

Ty-Lee had arrived yesterday evening back to her circus as she had went straight to bed to sleep the night away as now it was morning as she was glad to be back with her troop as she smiled all refreshed as she was happy because Zorin had come back and most of all he promised to go to her next shows that were to come. Of course all good things must come to an end as Ty-Lee after getting ready for her day had headed out to practice as no doubt she was still required to keep fit and ready for her performance.

"I see you made it through Ty-lee," The voice of Azula came to Ty-lee hears, as she stood back up as she did before giving a bow on her hand and knees before she stood before Azula again and said, "Hey Azula, you came back."

"Of course, you are one of my best friends I ever had, and now that we're all done with that… have you thought of my offer from before?" Azula asked as she was tired of traveling by herself with a small handful of soldier that escort her to here.

"I would love to. But the truth is, I'm really happy here. When I finally meet my admirer more face to face… I saw who I hoped to see in a long time, I don't even know if my aura could be any pinker!" Ty-lee said as Azula saw the mood she saw in her friend change very greatly from the last time she saw her, if you compare her feeling to a flame… she was a bond fire.

"He said he'll come to one of my shows without hiding his face behind a mask or under hood… so I know he was there to see me again," Ty-lee said as she sounded very much in love as she give that twirl she could not help herself, as Azula frown a bit as it's not what she was expecting, as the pain in her chest still growing, she took a few breaths to calm herself down as the pain ease up before she said, "I'll take your word for it. Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the person you like, and life you love just to please me."

Ty-lee turn around with a bow as she said, "Thank you, Azula."

Azula nodded as she began to walk away as she stops for a moment and asked, "Is your admirer coming to your show today by chance?"

Ty-lee was stretching out her legs as she said, "Not that I know of as I think he said he has business elsewhere at the moment, why do you ask?"

"Oh well I wanted to catch your show, today and I would have thought it would be nice meeting your admirer face to face and thank him for supporting you," Azula said as that throw Ty-lee off balance greatly as she know what Zorin said to her, and in a way she hope he wasn't coming today, with Azula here… she didn't want to know how she would react to this.

Ty-lee recover herself as she said, "I'm… I'm sure he would have been honor to hear you say that."

Azula nodded as she soon walk away again, and she show a wicked smile on her face, as if she can make Ty-lee quite show business, then maybe there a chance to get Ty-lee to join her on her hunt, maybe offer her to come back to the circus with a private escort so she can come and see her admirer again as well meet him herself… just to have him killed in front of her saying he a wanted criminal.

Her thought grew darker as the mark started to glow a bit, as it seem they were messing with her head as well so it can feed off of Azula's darkness

(The resistance hideout)

As Aang stood in front of a high ranking man as he asked the guy, "So, is King Bumi with you guys?"

The gotten quite when Aang asked that, and he keep asking, "Is he leading the resistance?"

The high ranking guy got angry at that question as he said, "Of course not! The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city ... to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered."

Everyone is surprise by this as Zorin didn't like the sound of it as he came up to the guy and said, "Was he getting sick or something to the reason he surrendered?"

"No that's the strange part he was the most powerful Earth Bender there was and he just gave up without a fight. The day of the invasion I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye and said." The man said as he began to recount what had happened.

(Flashback)

Fireballs were flying overhead at the city as Bumi was ready with a plan one that was so insane even he didn't know if it would work. "I'm going to do... nothing!" Bumi called with a laugh as he hasn't changed much since the first visit.

(Flashback End)

"It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom is worth dying for." The man said as Zorin saw people here that looked like they weren't going to be much of a fight.

"Freedom is also worth living for." Zorin said as everyone looked to him. "Before you go ape on me hear me out. You're out numbered and directing energy into fighting a pointless battle you don't have a good chance of victory in isn't going to help anyone. Live to fight another day you know." Zorin said as Aang looked.

"Yeah your greatly outnumbered and these guerilla tactics won't work forever I think it would be better to leave Omashu and finish the fight another day when you have more strength in your hands." Aang said as Zorin smiled at Aang for picking up more of the Monk Wisdom.

"You two don't understand they've taken our homes we have to fight." The leader said as then his ally looked over to him.

"I don't know Yong living to fight another day is sounding pretty good right now." He said as then his second ally spoke.

"Yeah I'm with the kids." He said as Miko was off to the side leaning on the wall as people where all whispering agreeing with the two as Miko wouldn't admit it but she also agreed with them.

"I say we go for it if they can figure out a way to get everyone out of the city without being stopped." The man said as Sokka and Marvelous then looked to each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Marvelous asked as Sokka smiled.

"Hell yeah." Sokka said as they then both spoke.

"Suckers!" They both called out as everyone was confused as Zorin had a hunch.

"You're all about to come down with a case of Pentapox." Sokka said as Zorin looked to them.

"Sokka if this works I will buy you a buffet of meat." Zorin said as Sokka looked.

"Don't joke with me Zorin that is my Achilles heel right there." Sokka said as Zorin smiled a bit.

(Later)

Soon everyone was covered in the spots as Zorin had gotten his disguise ready as a commanding officer of the forces here. All he had to do was knock the real guy out at a bar so he can wake up with no memory except he made the call to let the people out. "Ok the marks make you look sick but you got to act it also you gotta sell it like that man with a wooden peg and walking stick right there." Marvelous said pointing to the old man in question as he walked around moaning in pain.

"Years of practice my friend." He said as he tapped his cane to his peg.

"Ok everyone into sick formation!" Sokka called as they got ready to move out.

"Hey Zorin your just in time." Katara said as Zorin walked in carrying the bag of the armor he snagged.

"Yeah I'll be ready when you guys give the signal I need to meet with the Watchdog fast." Zorin said as Katara understood. "Aang while we get this plan done you go try and find King Fruit Loop and get him out." Zorin said as he then saw Momo was edging at Aang's mouth.

"Sorry Momo I'll feed you later I won't leave without Bumi." Aang said as Bumi was Aang's last friend from 100 years ago.

"Go find him." Zorin said as Aang nodded and air bended to the roof and began to seek out his friend Bumi.

(Later Watchdog sight)

Zorin walked in as he looked to the Watchdog as it seems she was exhausted as Zorin was worried. "That bad ma'am?" Zorin asked as she looked.

"Yes as things are now I cannot utilize Earth Kingdom Priests or Knights for Omashu." She said cutting straight to the point already knowing the Gaang's plan.

"So what of Miko?" Zorin asked as he looked to Miko as the Watchdog simply nodded to her as Miko walked up to Zorin and opened a scroll.

"By decree of the Senate I Makai Priestess Miko have been tasked to accompany you Golden Knight Garo and Silver Lotus Zanga as you aid the Avatar in mastering the four elements and meeting his destiny to defeat the Fire Lord." Miko said as Zorin looked shocked by this.

"Is this true?" Zorin asked as The Watchdog nodded.

"Yes she won't be able to hunt here as easily with the Fire Nation about with the curfew and seeing as Fire Benders and Fire Nation citizens have major leeway here the only option available was to gain Fire Nation Knights and Priests. Luckily a pair of such Knight and priest are both on their way here they will be here by nightfall tomorrow for their first hunt if a Horror Gate Opens." The Watchdog said as Zorin understood this.

"Very well then." He said as Miko then grabbed Zorin. "This is no way makes us friends Fire Bender." Miko growled as Zorin sighed.

"No worries I know you tolerate me at most." Zorin said as he hoped to change her view soon. "Now I need to go help my friends before they end up screwing up." Zorin said as he then got the gear and got ready to head out.

(Scene Break Gates of Omashu)

The plan had begun as the shouts of plague and the alarms were going off as the guards ran away as the Governor ran up to a balcony and saw the event going on. "What is going on down there?" He asked as the guard saw this.

"I saw some kids sick with it yesterday and a Fire Nation Nobleman was escorting them home he had sent a request in to have a quarantine ready and a squad to find those infected with Pentapox." The Guard said as then Zorin walked in.

"Yeah I did you must have never got it or it got to your desk to late its now an epidemic." Zorin said playing his part as he was wearing some soldier gear as he looked.

"Pentapox I'm pretty sure I heard of that." He said as Zorin then spoke as Mai noticed how this masked commander's voice was familiar.

"At this rate the entire city will be infected." Zorin said as he looked to them.

"This is terrible." Mai's mother said as Zorin looked.

"What should we do?" The soldier asked as then Zorin spoke up.

"As much as it pains me to say it we need to cut our losses with these people and get them out of the city and begin quarantine to keep any outbreaks from spreading in the city. Let those outside deal with them." Zorin said as he played his part flawlessly.

"Good idea commander." He said as Zorin then spoke.

"Here is the plan try and push them out of the city but don't touch them in the slightest I was lucky not to get infected but I won't take chances if I am or not and I won't risk my men getting infected either." Zorin said as the spearman nodded.

"Yes sir!" He said as Zorin then headed out.

"I'll begin organizing the quarantine and containment teams hopefully we can stop any further outbreaks." Zorin said as the soldier nodded.

"Fire Flakes?" Mai offered to them as Zorin looked.

"Oh thank you." Zorin said as he used his right arm with Zaruba on it as Mai saw the ring but as fast as she saw Zaruba he was gone as he took the flakes and left. By that was all Mai needed as she remembered last night the man facing the Dark Spirit had a similar Ring on his right hand at the exact same spot on his left hand's middle finger.

(Later with Zorin and Miko)

"How are things looking?" Zorin asked as he was out of his disguise while Miko focused.

"So far." Miko began as they were outside the city and saw the city people were now evacuated. "Worked like a dream." She said as they got everyone out of the city in one piece. But unaware to them Momo had picked up a hitchhiker as they went about their plan as expected.

(Back with Ty-Lee and Azula that night)

The show had begun as the ring leader bowed as the Dragon suit people moved as the show began. "We're deeply honored to have the Fire Lords daughter at our humble circus. Tell us if there is anything we can do to make the show more enjoyable." The Ring leader said to Azula who had a high seat above everyone to look down upon them.

"I will." Azula said as Ty-Lee had no idea of the danger she was now in with one slip up.

Ty-lee herself wearing her outfit she using for her act as she was on her hands on the pillar with man rope lines around balancing on a small platform thing as Ty-Lee was the star here. She then switched hands as it showed the years of skills and talent she had as this would be impossible for an amateur.

"Incredible do you think she'll fall?" Azula asked as she looked at this.

"Of course not." The Ring leader said as Azula then had her entire plan to make Ty-Lee join her in game set and match.

"Then wouldn't it make it more interesting if you removed the net." Azula said as the Ring Leader was shocked by this suggestion.

"Uh the thing is... the performers." He began trying to protect them from serious injury only for Azula to cut him off.

"Your right your right that's been done." Azula said as the Ring Leader was worried now as he just played into Azula's hands. But when he calmed down Azula like a snake bit down and showed her methods. "I know set the net on fire." He said as the Ring Leader was shocked by this.

"Of course princess." He said as going against royalty was basically suicide right there. He then moved to the net and sent the flames to the net as the net was soon on fire and in turn Ty-Lee saw this.

Ty-Lee was getting nervous as she saw the flames below her as she knew the slightest mistake or misstep would cause her to be severely burned as she wanted to see Zorin but not as a burned monster. Ty-Lee then continued her act as she had to be careful now less she falls and gets burned alive.

"Brilliant just brilliant." Azula said as the Ring Leader was very worried for Ty-Lee. "Oh what kind of dangerous animals do you have?" Azula asked as the Ring Leader was shocked by this statement.

"Well our circus host the most exotic assortment of." He began but Azula cut him off.

"Release them all." Azula ordered as this was getting bad for Ty-Lee real fast as she saw the animals were cut loose now.

(Scene Break Omashu Refugees)

Aang arrived at the refugee camp as he came riding in on Flopsie as he found him in the Omashu, as the Gaang minus Zorin, but Miko was there as she walk up as they saw Aang as Aang got off of Flopsie and said, "We looked everywhere. No Bumi."

Aang look sadden by this as Katara gave him a hug, as Flopsie came behind Sokka, he look to the giant pet creature and gave him a hug.

Marvelous look to this as he look to Miko and raise his arms out for a hug as she gave him a look and said, "Don't even think about it."

Marvelous lower his arms as they hang at his side in disappointment by this, as footstep are heard as they came walking up as Zorin voice said to everyone, "Sorry to see Aang."

"Zorin?" Aang said as everyone look to him as Sokka said, "Where were you?"

Zorin came around as he said, "Sorry for the wait, but I had to check around to see if anyone got left behind, so far I didn't see any."

Soon enough Yong came up to them as he said, "We've got a problem. We just did a head count."

Zorin turn to the guy and said in a worry tone, "Did I miss someone or did something happen."

"No, we have an extra," Yong said as everyone raise an eyebrow to this.

(A little later)

A toddler was sitting and laughing as Ton-ton was playing around with Momo, the Gaang, minus Miko had a worry look on their face as their eyes slowly turn to Zorin as he was breathing a bit heavy in anger, as he said while breathing, "Not going to get angry… not angry… okay I'm angry. Who the hell brought the child of the fire noble here?!"

"Not me!" Everyone said as they did not want to face Zorin's wrath… again.

(Omashu)

Right about now the Mai's family had just discover their son is gone, as the mother was crying her eyes out, Mai roll her eyes as she may think negative about stuff, but she hate seeing people crying, as she pull out her handkerchief and handed it to her mother as she took it with thanks before blowing her nose.

Mai's father look over the edge as he was upset as he thought during the Pentapox pledge, the resistance has kidnap their child as the man said, "So, the resistance has kidnapped my son. Everything so clever, so tricky. Just like their King Bumi."

The guard near him walk up and asked of him, "What do you want to do, sir?"

As Mai's father took a moment to think as he knew what the resistance wants as he said, "Send a letter to the resistance… tell them I will trade their kind back for my son, and make it clear!"

"Yes sir!" the soldier said as he went to make the letter and send it off soon as he can.

(The circus)

A bouquet of black flowers were drop off to Ty-lee by Azula as she knew they weren't from Zorin… he would get her favorite flower or at least her favorite color flower.

Ty-lee look up into the mirror and saw her aura changing to a to a blueish worry, to a calm green as after that performance, she didn't want to do it again, at least not with Azula as she is as when she was doing her show, her eyes look over at Azula and saw that black aura around her was getting thicker, and hope she could help in some way to change it as if the shadow aura around Azula gets any bigger, her fear might show that Azula may turn into… them.

The last thing she wanted to do is break Zorin's heart and have him cut down Azula, not if she has anything to say about it.

Azula came up to her as she said, "What an exquisite performance. I can't wait to see how you'll top yourself tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Azula, but unfortunately there won't be a show tomorrow," Ty-lee said as Azula smile to this and said, "Really?"

Ty-lee put away her head wear of a hook of her dresser room as she went on saying knowing Azula may buy what she may say, "The universe has given me strong hints that it's time for a career change."

She gets up and turns around to face Azula, and said, "I want to join you on your mission."

Azula smiles and said, "That great to hear, I thank you Ty-lee, but… what would your admirer say if he doesn't see you?"

"I'm sure he'll understand if I leave a message to the ringmaster," Ty-lee said with a smile as her thought were, 'I'm sorry Zorin… looks like I may be the one to break the promise… but I must help Azula.'

Azula give a look as she said, "I suppose so… but how about this, after the mission is over. I can let you return, and escort you back myself, from beginning to the end I will be by your side as a friend."

Ty-lee give a smile to that as she did like the sound of that, and hope she can finish the mission soon, but unaware of what going to happen next.

(Refugees camp)

As everyone saw by the fire, while watching over the little toddler Ton-ton as the child was running around chasing Momo still in a cute way, until the little kid trip a bit and fell down on his rear end.

Ton-ton eye Sokka weapon as the toddler pick it up and put it in his mouth as Sokka grab it from him as he said, "No! Bad Fire Nation baby!"

Ton-ton started to cry as both Katara and Zorin smack the upside of his head being mean to the little baby as Sokka got the hint this time as he said, "Oh ... all right."

The baby stopped crying when Sokka handed his weapon over to Ton-Ton as Zorin was nearby pasting back and forth as he was trying to think of a plan. "Oh you're so cute." Katara gushed as this was getting bad.

"Sure he's cute now but when he's older he'll join the Fire Nation Army. You won't think he's so cute then he'll be a killer." Yong said as Zorin glared at him for that.

"You don't know that and let me just say I've seen the faces of killers and that my compatriot is no killer." Zorin said as Ton-Ton was just a toddler here.

"Yeah does that look like the face of a killer to you?" Katara asked as Zorin looked before going back to pasting.

"Of all the things to go wrong it had to be this." Zorin said as Miko was trying to think.

"We need to get rid of him I doubt any of us is going to be taking care of a baby anytime soon especially if he starts shooting flames randomly." Miko said before a Hawk was heard as they looked and saw a Messenger Hawk was flying in for them as Zorin looked to it as it landed on a rock.

"A Messenger hawk?" Yong asked as Zorin looked.

They took the message as they opened it and began to read. "It from the Fire Nation Governor he thinks we kidnapped his son. So he wants to make a trade his son for King Bumi." Aang said as he was wide eyed as this chance was perfect to get his friend back.

Zorin then felt a shiver go up his spine as this was the third time he got it thus far as he knew it was getting stronger. "What's wrong?" Aang asked as he looked to Zorin.

"I think... a family reunion is coming and let's just say Zuko is the lease of our worries." Zorin said as he knew it was coming.

"Oh boy please be wrong this time Zorin." Sokka said as he had heard what Zorin's sister was like and if she was the one who they needed to stop Agni's release they were in trouble.

"I'm hoping I am." Zorin said as he didn't want to end up dealing with this kind of family reunion so soon.

(Next Morning)

"I hope you all realize this may be a trap." Zorin said as he looked. "Not very high if the guy cares enough for his son but just high enough that the trade has a relatively good chance of succeeding." Zorin said as Aang looked.

"I'm sure its higher than that Zorin I'm sure the governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi back its a new day I have a good feeling about this." Aang said as Miko was sitting on Appa's saddle.

(At Omashu)

Azula was arriving on her palanquin as greeting her was Mai as nearby was Ty-Lee as Azula walked over to Mai once the Palanquin was lowered. Mai then did a small bow to Azula before she began speaking. "Please tell me your here to kill me." Mai said as she then smiled at Azula before they laughed a bit.

"It's great to see you Mai." Azula greeted as she hugged Mai before Ty-Lee ran in and did the same once Azula was done.

"I thought you ran off and joined the circus. You said it was your calling." Mai said to Ty-Lee as Ty-Lee then let go and smiled to Mai.

"Well Azula called a little after." Ty-Lee said as she smiled while trying to hide what she knew about the Horrors.

"I have a mission and I need you both." Azula said as Mai then spoke.

"Count me in anything to get me out of this place." Mai said as she clearly wanted out.

(Later)

"I apologize." The Governor began as he and his family with Ty-Lee were kneeling before Azula. "You come to Omashu at a difficult time. At noon we're making a trade with the resistance to get Ton-Ton back." The Governor said as Azula sat on the throne.

"Yes I'm so sorry to hear about your son but really what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave?" Azula asked as she crossed her leg over the other and interlocked her hands. "My father has trusted you with this city and you're making a mess of things." Azula scolded as she stood up.

"Forgive me princess." The Governor apologized as he and his wife bowed to Azula as did Ty-Lee and Mai.

"You stay here Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up." Azula said as she walked over to him as Ty-Lee and Mai stood up behind her. "And there is no Omashu I'm renaming it in honor of my father the city of New Ozai." Ty-Lee said as she already knew the statue for Ozai was being built.

Azula then heard that Gong sound again as she looked to the shadows and saw the chest again as she looked to it. "Leave me I will join you momentarily." Azula said as everyone nodded as she walked over to the chest and once she was alone she opened it to find two scrolls inside which she then opened the first.

"Hey Princess Apprentice I have some news you just may love to hear. A certain Golden Spirit is on his way there and you are in the market for a family Reunion. Be ready and check out the second Scroll it will lead you to a game changer -V."

"Heh." Azula smirked as she took the second one and pocketed it as she now knew who she was going to be dealing with soon.

(Scene Break the Trade)

The 6 were waiting out for the trade to begin as Zorin would do the major talking here as he knew it was coming as Zaruba then spoke. "Zorin..." Zaruba began as Zorin looked. "Azula is here." Zaruba said as he could feel it as soon from the other side Mai walked in leading Azula and Ty-Lee here as Zorin was wide eyed.

"Oh boy." Zorin said as he knew Ty-Lee wasn't going to like this. AS they soon got within viewing distance Mai who was wide eyed when she saw Zorin here.

"Zorin... you're alive." Mai said as she didn't know he had survived that day.

"Yea I am." Zorin said as he saw Bumi was laughing as he was being lowered down a metal casket where only his face was shown.

"Hi everybody!" Bumi called as he was lowered behind the girls.

"Ty-Lee, sorry." Zorin silently said as Ty-Lee looked shocked and betrayed to learn Zorin wasn't just traveling to help some friends but was a traitor but she knew that was far from the truth but the view of it and his Aura showed he regretted Ty-Lee finding out this way.

"You brought my brother?" Mai asked as Aang then spoke.

"He's here we're ready to trade." Aang said as Ton-Ton was pawing at Sokka's face.

"No Aang." Zorin spoke suddenly as he glared at Azula.

"What?" Aang asked as Zorin the walked forward.

"Azula is about to pull a counter argument about trading Ton-Ton for Bumi and then a fight will break out right?" Zorin asked as he looked to Azula as she saw Zorin hasn't changed.

"Am I that obvious brother?" Azula said as she walked forward.

The two walked torts each other as it was as if two powerful dragons had just met in expanding there grounds and were about to duke it out. "But if your here brother where is the Avatar hmm?" Azula asked as Zorin looked to her.

"Here there not really sure the guy runs off more times than I can keep track of." Zorin said as he walked a bit.

"Well I'm glad you showed up makes me job a lot easier now." Azula said as Zorin sighed a bit.

"Yeah you sure know how to throw a royal party huh Lala. No food no drinks and one of your possible guests of honor is a no show." Zorin said knowing very well how Azula plays as he also used the nickname he gave her when they were kids.

"Heh Lala." Aang snickered a bit as Marvelous elbowed him there.

"My sincerest apology then, bother. I was so eager to see you here when Mai mentioned that ring of yours I couldn't concentrate on the preparations for the bash." Azula said as Zorin looked with a chuckle.

"Well doesn't matter, at any rate, it's been 5 or 6 years now sis so how about a hug for your big brother." Zorin offered as Azula then smirked and then sent a fire attack at Zorin as he spun around and stopped it.

"Or how about a kiss from this." Azula said as she began to produce blue flames much like Zorin's green flames.

"The deal is off then." Mai said as she knew trading a 2 year old for a Earthbending king was a stupid business move right there as Aang saw Bumi being hoisted back up from Mai's signal.

"See you all later." Bumi called as Zorin saw this while Bumi laughed.

"Bumi!" Aang called as he then charged forward to get to Bumi.

"NO AANG DONT!" Zorin called as he charged to get to Bumi but Aang then saw Azula bend her blue flames at him to which Aang then used his air bending to jump upward and to the sky as he then opened his glider causing his small hat to unwrap and reveal his arrows.

"The Avatar! My lucky day." Azula said with a smirk only to dodge a fire blast from Zorin as he glared at her.

"I guess this is what they call a heartfelt family reunion huh?" Zorin asked as green flames began to be produced from his fists as Aang was air gliding to Bumi.

"Heh you got that right Zori but I've gotten a lot stronger in your 6 year absence." Azula said as if one were to look at this from a spiritual standpoint a Blue Dragon and a Green Dragon were about to duke it out.

As the two stair down at each other as one didn't take their eyes off of each other, but the more the chain get up and this stair down went, the more Aang is getting away trying to free Bumi, Azula turn her eyes as Zorin saw this and fire a few fire bolts at her only for her to run and dodge them as she said, "But I don't have the time to show you, maybe at the fire nation once I being all of you in chains!"

Zorin follow pursuit as Azula shot a cable cord stopper with her flame to free the cord that was going up, and grab hold, while Zorin took the outside way as he jump up and use his flame thrusters to leap up in the air jumping form pole to pole to catch up.

As Ty-lee and Mai leave them be and only focus on the two water tribe siblings, Marvelous, Miko, and the baby.

(Aang)

Aang landed on the metal case that held Bumi as the old king said, "Aang is that you? Where did you come from?"

"Hang on! We're gonna get you out of here," Aang said as he began to blow on the chain using a mix of air and water bending, using the moisture in his mouth to freeze the chain as it shows it was working as he blow to freeze it bit by bit.

(Down below)

As Mai and Ty-lee went at the group as Mai prepared weapon that were hidden up her sleeve as Ty-lee had a frown look as she didn't want to do this, even to Zorin friends but she has no other choice in the matter, but she could disable them without harm if she can get close enough as she rush more head.

Katara looked worry as he said, "We've got to get the baby out of here!" "And fast," Miko said preferring not to have a dead toddler on their hands.

"Way ahead of ya!" Sokka said as he blows into the silent whistle only for Ton-ton to grab it from his hands and play with it for a bit, as marvelous said, "Then run for it."

To marvelous suggestion, they started to run for it, as Ty-lee jump a level below and use her skills from the circus to catch up, as she came up to a hole, as Sokka came by, She strikes and she punch the foot, throwing Sokka balance off a bit to slow them down.

Sokka did lose his balance as he was about to fall until Miko reach into her robes and pull out a string shooter, as she fire it out at Sokka shirt, and caught him and she said, "Careful you moron, You could have hurt the baby."

"I thought you didn't like fire nation?" Marvelous joke a bit as she said, "Just because I don't like, doesn't mean I'm heartless to a child that's not out of dippers yet."

Ty-lee came up from the lower level area pass Katara and going at Sokka, marvelous, and Miko as, Katara bend some water from her water pouch, Mai saw this as she throw, throwing knives at her, only for Katara saw this coming using her skill to knock up some wood around her to block the knives, and throw it all at her, distracted Mai for a moment as Katara bend a water whip at Ty-lee leg making her trip.

Sokka saw the moment to get out of the area with marvelous following, and Miko blocking the path as Sokka saw this and said, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you cover, just go and bring that flying friends of your now!" Miko said as she held her string shooter out as it was the best thing she can use against the attackers if they come at her.

(Aang)

As Aang got part of the chain frozen enough he could shatter it but Bumi was trying to say something as he said, "Aang, stop you're blowing for a minute."

Crashing up through the wooden floors of the building frame, Azula came up with a force and sent a fire kick at Aang as Zorin came up just in to cancel it with a fire slash of his sword, but Azula wasn't done as eh send another below where Zorin came up at and hit the chain breaking it.

"Now hold on just a- duahhh!" Bumi started to say but scream at they fell, as Zorin saw this and roll his eyes with a sigh as he came down using his flame thrusters to slow down his fall somewhere.

Aang took action as he air bend a bubble cushion so they didn't break through the slide railing as they came onto it and ride it down using Bumi metal casket.

Azula eye them before she leap down from where she was at and follow them, as at the top, a stone slide was there that wasn't being use anymore, as Azula using some exploding force to force herself down it and catch up.

With Aang as he give a laugh and said to Bumi, "It's just like old times, isn't it, Bumi?"

Bumi wasn't being amused right now as he was looking serious as he said, "Aang, I need to talk to you!"

"It's good to see you too!" Aang said with a smile as he didn't see Bumi face being serious right now, but he heard another box chute coming down from the other side as he turn his head and saw Azula looking at them as she shoot fire balls at them.

Aang block this with ease as he spin his staff around, but Azula didn't let up even near the last moment, until a green fire ball came at her making her stop as she look down the chute line that Aang on and saw Zorin not using a chute box but… a board that slide on the top railing of the chute line as he yell out, "Miss me?!"

"Not even close!" Azula said as she shot a few fire balls at him as he back hand away, as Azula flame maybe deadly, but he was skilled enough to deflect them.

"Come on Lala didn't you say you improved well where's the improvement!" Zorin called out taunting her as he couldn't help it he's had so many taunts for her saved up he had to let them loose.

The two were sending fireballs at each other as Aang yelped as he was caught in the middle of it as Azula sent them at both Aang and Zorin as Zorin returned fire and Aang helped Zorin. Soon the slide joined into one as Zorin looked and saw now Azula was right on Aang's tail as Zorin had an idea. "Hey Aang duck and up!" Zorin called as that was code word for Aang to duck. "NOW!" Zorin called as he then jumped up with the board kicking it at Azula who dodged it only to see Zorin coming at her with a drop kick as Aang had used air bending to boost him as Azula didn't have time to dodge so she blocked but the force of fire and air was to much as she ended up knocked off the chute box and into another one as the two siblings got away from Aang.

(Zorin and Azula)

Zorin landed on the chute box with Azula as she glared at him as she saw Aang was getting away. "Didn't see that coming did you baby sister Lala?" Zorin taunted as Azula growled at him

"Don't call me that!" She roared out sending a fire ball at him of blue flames as with the small size of the chute the two ended up in a sort of dance of flames as the two were sending there flames at each other. The two then ended up crossing arms as heat built up between them as they glared at each other as this battle was for a rivalry years overdue for a battle. Azula then reached for her person and then pulled out the rod weapon and hit Zorin with it only for Zorin the block it with his arm creating sparks on the armor among is gear as Zorin looked at the rod and saw what it was.

Azula then reached into her person once more and drew forth a Madou Brush and sent a fire type of spell at Zorin as Zorin ducked under it and then pushed her to another building area as the two ended up breaking the roof of it landing in an old abandoned house. "Where did you get those?" Zorin asked as he looked to Azula.

"Wouldn't you like to know dear brother?" Azula taunted as Zorin looked and saw her pull out a second rod weapon now duel wielding as Zorin looked at her and saw the stance she took.

'A Makai Priests battle stance' Zorin thought as the only way Azula could know this is if she had received formal training on it but that was impossible for a Makai Priest or priestess to give someone like Azula such training... unless the one who trained her wasn't in the order. 'V.' Zorin thought as he got ready to draw the Garoken as Azula was really forcing his hand here.

Azula then charged at Zorin as the two began to trade blows as Zorin was forced to draw the Garoken as he knew his grandfather must be rolling in his grave to see his grandchildren fighting like this. The two began to try and over power the other as Zorin acted and fire bend a sweeping kick at Azula as Azula avoided it and used the new rod weapons to channel her own fire and send it at Zorin who used the same style with the Garoken and nullified it.

"Now so mighty now are you Golden Spirit Garo?" Azula taunted as Zorin smirked.

"Depends do I still need dad to say how special I am as you stay his attack dog." Zorin said as that was a low blow he won't deny but he needed to plant the seeds somehow and hope they sprout in Azula.

Azula then attacked again as the two were then knocked outside the building and to the sky.

(Different Building)

"Jealous?" Azula taunted as they landed on a building near the chute slides as Zorin smirked.

"Not in the slightest. So to dear megalomaniac dad I flip the bird!" Zorin called as he stuck the middle finger with Zaruba on it before he avoided another attack from Azula as Zorin smirked. "Oh we have a daddy's girl here." Zorin taunted as Azula was getting very angry right now.

"You're really pushing your luck traitor." Azula said as Zorin looked.

"And with it your buttons, Lala." Zorin taunted as he eased into a battle stance grinding the Garoken against his gauntlet as the two glared at each other. Azula had eased into her stance as she had been discovering new ways of fighting left and right as it seems V had just given it to her but she knew that power came at a price but she's going to milk it for all its worth and end the war herself.

Rods and sword clash, and spark flew between the two siblings, as it seem Azula is quite well skilled as she achieve this through her unbelievable will breaking training, but Zorin still has the upper hand in skills itself as sword his first and fire bending his 2nd skills but he clearly holding back.

As when Zorin aim for Azula's arm, maybe to disable her for a moment as a small stab would hardly do much damage to his thoughts, as when he went for it, Azula saw what Zorin was aiming at, and is quick on her reaction as when Zorin thrust his sword at Azula, she grab at his arms and bend it over her shoulder, as a loud crack was heard, Zorin cry out in pain as he grit his teeth, before drooping his sword.

Azula smile to his, until Zorin knee her in the back causing her some pain as well before turn her around and head but her away.

Azula recoils back holding her head, while Zorin grab his sword with his left hand and held his right close to his body, being now useless to him to use.

'If I keep holding back… I may as well walk to my execution,' Zorin thought as he held his sword up in the left hand with Zaruba spoke to him through their link, _**"Zorin!"**_

"I know- I know… I should have been more careful," Zorin said as he look to his sister as she recover with a smile on her face as she said, "I'm sorry Zorin, did I hurt you?"

Zorin grit his teeth and push through the pain he feeling, no doubt the bone in his arm is broken and he can't fit it now as he raise his sword up to his right arm as trail of green flame roll down it, using his old fire cotton trick to numb the pain, but he knew it would only last a few moment so he need to make things count as he said to Azula, "It's funny, the last time you hurt me… I was able to successful beat you in demonstration of our skills, let's see if history repeats itself."

Azula got angry at this as bring up the pass as she charged at him letting her anger get the better of her as Zorin was calm about this, as he has one good arm left and he got going to do any risky moves, to his quick thought its only to wear her down and strike at the right moment to get away.

Zorin attacked as he expected Azula to go for his injured arm but he was surprised when she threw the rod at Zorin's arm making him go wide eyed as he tried to dodge but Azula then came for the attack and Zorin in his last effort dropped the Garoken in a throw as Azula underestimated this attack clearly as she grabbed the Garoken to use against Zorin but to her shock the minute she grabbed it the Soul Metal Properties of the Garoken and the fact she wasn't a Makai Knight proved her slip up as she was sent flying by the sword throw as Zorin then sent a fire attack at Azula as Azula quickly let go and use her fire bending with her feet to attack.

She sent it as a swipe as Zorin used his bending to boost himself upward over Azula as he grabbed the Garoken but then disarmed Azula of her weapon as it went to her rod weapon where it jammed into a spot next to it. Zorin was about to attack but Azula responded by disarming him as well as she used her own bending to send the Garoken spinning in the air landing next to the rod weapons.

Zorin growled as he and Azula then began sending fire at each other as they missed or deflected each other as it was clear the two were pushing their skills here as the two dragons were battling it out. Soon there arms collided as their fists sent a fury of emerald and azure flames which hit the area around them setting things on fire around them. By the looks of it something would have to give as it was clear the victory will only go to the person who wants it more.

Zorin went for a weep kick of his bending but Azula jumped over it and did a spin where she brought her leg down producing blue flames as Zorin rolled out of the way as they soon saw their weapons next to each other. They looked at each other and there weapons again before charging for the weapons as it was clear they were driven by battle at this point. In fact Zorin hadn't even noticed the pain in his arm as he grabbed the Garoken in a spin while Azula did so as well with the rod weapons as the two were glaring at each other upside down before they began a clash with their weapons once more.

It was clear Zorin and Azula were evenly matched up at this point as they landed on the ground near another slide as they soon sent there fire at each other which caused an explosion between them knocking them back. Zorin and Azula were breathing hard as it was clear this fight was draining at their strength as Azula had never had to fight someone this hard. It's an insult to her that it is against her own traitor of a brother but then again given their childhood and his clashes with some of the best the Fire Nation has to offer alone mind you as well as avoiding them for so long and fighting off an Dark Spirit and the invasion at the North Azula held no fantasy that Zorin was formidable even against her far more so then Zuko could ever be.

"Zorin why do you continue to dishonor yourself." Azula began using a new tactic. "Surely you must miss your home your nation, your people." Azula said as she knew with Zorin's skills at this point as she hated to admit it he would prove to me far more valuable to the war effort alive then dead.

"Your right I do." Zorin said as he didn't even drop his stance. "But I don't miss the Nation that it has become." Zorin said as he glared at Azula who was surprised by this. "The Fire Nation as it is now I've seen the cruelty they perform and the darkness they create for a perverted sense of peace." Zorin said as he glared at Azula. "I haven't dishonored myself Ozai dishonors his family, his nation, and his rank." Zorin said as he was making a low blow here as Azula was starting to get angry as the mark on her chest pulsed but she ignored it in favor of rage. "Great Grandfather Sozin though he started it he had only wanted to spread the wealth of the Fire Nation around the world he went about it wrong but now thanks to it it's up to us to fix his mistake!" Zorin growled as he glared at Azula. "And undue it before the world is nothing but a desolate place of ashes and death." Zorin said as he knew what Agni would do when released from his seal.

"So the real embarrassment to the Nation is Ozai and those who would follow his madness to the point he'd force our mother to kill his father!" Zorin yelled as he dropped the ball there as Azula had just about enough.

"That is a major accusation you are making Zorin!" Azula yelled as she had just about enough of Zorin's insolence.

"Is it?! Grandfather Azulon was intent on making Uncle Iroh the Next Fire Lord but father couldn't do the deed so he had mother do it instead! He covered his tracks especially when he learned that Azulon wanted Iroh to take me and Zuko under his wing and let him decide which of us succeeded! I wanted to be Fire Lord at one point in my life and if Zuko was chosen then I would have sided with him as his advisor but... I know my destiny as that's the path I've taken as the Golden Knight GARO!" Zorin yelled as he glared at Azula.

"Then... if you are not with the nation of your birth and the royal line you hail from... then you are a traitorous dishonorable enemy of the highest caliber! This is a world filled with savages and darkness only our nation's fire can light the way through the illusion you built for yourself!" Azula argued as she knew Aang would pass by here with Bumi soon.

"I won't let you call that a lie! Over my dead body! If my views is a falsehood then the one truth I know is that Ozai he abandoned me, Zuko, and mother all of which he never truly loved and when he's done with you you'll be the same!" Zorin yelled as he was letting his emotion and the past get the better of him.

"Enough if it will be over your dead body then so be it! DIE BROTHER!" Azula yelled as she summoned her lightning as Zorin was ready for that as soon she fired it forth as Zaruba wasn't even going to stop Zorin as he knew Garo will end this debate. Zorin cut an energy circle just as the lightning his as t caused an explosion as all there was left was smoke as Azula laughed a bit.

"Foolish brother... this was the result of your treachery." Azula said as she would wait for the smoke to clear before claiming the Garoken and Zaruba from her brother's corpse. Soon Azula heard it the sound of a wolf's growl as she was wide eyed as she saw two topaz yellow eyes appear in the smoke and the shape of a familiar knight as she was in shock.

"No... That's impossible!" Azula yelled as soon the shadow crossed its arms together with a broad sword in hand and then roared out with a burst of heat, light, and will as now Garo has taken the stage at long last.

"This is my proof Azula... that out of all of us I was chosen that I was the one who is on the right path." Garo said as he pointed the Garoken at the shocked Azula. "Now stand down sister and let us walk away with Bumi otherwise I may have to do something I'll regret." Garo said as he glared at Azula as she saw his voice waver for a bluff but she saw the look in Garo's eyes and saw that what she thought he was talking about wasn't what she would assume and knowing Zorin from childhood how he pulls an ace at the right moment Azula had to be careful here.

"How about..." Azula began as she saw a chink in Zorin's stance. But then Aang and Bumi was heard to the side as they saw them go down the slide as Azula saw her chance. "YOU FALL!" She roared as she then acted and sent her rod weapons at Garo forcing him to block with the Garoken as Garo was knocked back a bit as the two rod weapons spun in the air for a bit before Azula came in and grabbed them before she did a spin kick to Garo who blocked it but Azula had used the momentum to knock Garo to a new cart and jump onto it as Garo saw Azula was now chasing Aang and Bumi.

"Shit, GOUTEN!" Garo called as he ran to the side just as a summoning circle appeared over it before Gouten was heard as the Madou Horse appeared and Garo jumped onto his stead. Garo was standing on Gouten's saddle as Gouten was now chasing down Azula who was chasing down Aang and Bumi.

(With the Slide)

Aang looked and saw Azula was chasing him down and behind her was Garo on Gouten as Aang was wide eyed. "Oh come on!" Aang called as she was surprised this girl was supposed to help them save the world. Aang then saw they were passing wooden posts to which he acted and sent a gust of air at them as Azula went straight into them as did Garo on Gouten.

When they came through Aang saw Azula was gone as he then saw Garo still held his battle stance as Aang then realized why. Azula came back out and sent blue flames at Aang but Garo got Gouten off the slide and run across the building before getting between the two. "Move it!" Garo called as he then blocked another attack from Azula as she growled as it seems her brother was as stubborn as he was when his death was faked.

(With Sokka, Miko, Katara, and Marvelous)

Miko was using her string shooter against Mai as Marvelous kept Sokka covered with Miko as Katara was blocking Mai's knives as it seems she had a knife launcher at each body part. Katara then water bended at Mai's arm freezing her arm and the mechanism on it as Mai saw she was trapped.

"Got her." Miko said before she looked and saw Ty-Lee come up from behind as she then hesitated for a second just long enough for Marvelous and Miko to see and act.

"Now you don't!" Marvelous called but they were still too late as Katara then had her chi blocked as she saw her bending was gone for the moment.

"How are you going to fight without your bending?" Mai taunted before Marvelous and Miko charged in.

"Don't know we do a pretty good job of it!" Miko taunted as Mai took out a knife which folded out as Miko then acted and used her wire shooter to grab it and yank it out of Mai's hand.

"Incoming!" Marvelous called taking out his sword and keeping Ty-Lee at bay as Marvelous tried to kick her but Ty-Lee caught hit leg and proceeded to block his pressure points as Marvelous cried out in pain as he then used the chance to hit her off his now numb leg.

"You ok?" Miko asked as Marvelous looked.

"You know how to unblock chi?" Marvelous asked as Miko nodded.

"Yeah one of the first things we're taught in priesthood." Miko said before looking to Katara and understanding. "Oh I get it." Miko said before running over to Katara to help her out.

Marvelous then got himself read as he then hit the same pressure point in a similar way fast as he then cried out in pain as the feeling returned to his leg in such a short period of time. Marvelous then blocked and attack from Mai as Marvelous was covering Miko and Katara.

"Try this one pirate boy!" Mai called out her taunt as she had a dagger in her hand which she was about to go close range with it but then out of nowhere a familiar blue boomerang knocked it out of her hands as Marvelous saw Sokka got Appa.

"Took you long enough!" Marvelous called as Sokka was a sight for sore eyes as Appa landed and sent a gust of air at Mai and Ty-Lee as he was protecting his friends.

"Come on get on!" Miko called as she ran up Appa's back helping Katara as she worked on getting the Waterbenders chi unblocked from Ty-Lee's attack.

(Back with Garo, Azula, Aang, and Bumi)

Garo was deflecting Azula's fire attacks as he was also keeping a close eye on his time left as he didn't want to risk Lost Soul Beast Mode again as Garo slashed and deflected Azula's attack while also steering Gouten. Soon they saw Appa flying in with the rest of their group plus the new member as Garo looked.

"Aang move I'll cover you!" Garo called as Aang understood as Azula tried to stop them only for Garo to cover them.

"Got it! Hang on Bumi our ride is here!" Aang said before he airbended the metal case off the slide and to Appa as everyone tried to catch them but they missed as Aang had over shot it quite a bit. The result was them landing on another slide from Garo's view and creating a hole in it to land on one under it.

"Gouten!" Garo called as the Madou Horse reared back and the two jumped off there slide to catch up to Aang as Azula glared and did something of her own to catch up.

(Aang and Bumi)

Garo and Gouten got to Aang as he looked to Aang. "You ok?" Garo asked as he looked to Aang.

"Yeah did we lose her?" Aang asked as Garo looked.

"No I know her well enough to know she's stubborn when it comes to admitting defeat." Garo said as low and behold Azula had caught up as she began to make a wheel of fire which she sent at the trio. Garo growled before he made his own wheel and sent it at Azula's as green and blue flames met and in the conflict cancelled each other out as Azula was getting sick of her brother standing in her way even as a traitor.

"You asked for it Zorin!" Azula roared as the marks on her chest pulse once more but Azula didn't care as she then began to channel lightning at her middle and index fingers of both hands and sent it at Garo. Garo was wide eyed and at that moment he did the only thing he knew that could possibly help them much like with his battle against Levia. Garo pointed the Garoken at the lightning using it as a lightning rod and allowed the armor to be filled with it as Garo cried out in pain as the armor was covered in lightning as it flowed through the armor itself.

Azula saw this as she then went wide eyed as Garo roared out and slashed the air sending the lightning attack back at her but not as a straight and precise shot but as a powerful blade strike as Azula acted fast and ducked into the cart but just by being near it the cart was destroyed as Azula had tucked and rolled before getting to her feet and using her shoes to stop her slide as she slid to a stop.

Azula then looked back and saw that an Earth Spike shot out as she then looked back and saw Garo, Aang, and Bumi escape as she gritted her teeth in rage. "I underestimated him again." Azula growled as Garo looked to her.

"Hey Azula!" Garo called as he and Gouten escaped. "Point me!" Garo called out making Azula even more angered then before as she clenched her fists so hard her nails dug into them drawing blood from her palms.

(With Aang, Garo, and Bumi)

Garo and Gouten caught up to Bumi and then disengaged as now Zorin was back as he was sliding with Aang as they looked at Bumi. "You Earthbended." Zaruba stated surprising the two.

"You could Earthbend all along!?" Aang called out as he looked to Bumi in shock.

"Well they didn't cover my face." Bumi said as he then used said face to bring another earth spike up and stopping a possible crash as the two jumped off as Bumi was then placed in an upright position on top.

"I don't understand." Aang began as he stood before Bumi looking to him. "Why didn't you free yourself, why did you surrender when Omashu was invaded? What's the matter with you Bumi?!" Aang demanded as Zorin then spoke up.

"He has a good reason let's hear him out." Zorin said as he looked to Bumi to speak.

"He's right listen to me Aang there are options in fights call Jing. It's a choice of how you direct your energy." Bumi began as he looked to the two.

"I know there's positive Jing when you're attacking and negative Jing when you're retreating." Aang said lifting his two fingers to show the two Jing's he was mentioning.

"But Bumi didn't use either of those he used Neutral Jing." Zorin said as he was aware of there being more then the two it was one of the lessons he learned as a Makai Knight.

"Yes exactly Zorin Neutral Jing when you do... nothing!" Bumi stated as this surprised Aang both what Zorin and Bumi had just said.

"There are three Jing's?" Aang asked as he never knew Neutral Jing existed.

"Well technically there are 85 but let's just focus on the third." Bumi said as Zorin looked as he knew all 85 like the back of his hand. That lesson was drilled into his head to choose carefully how he responded to an opposing force be they Horror or other humans. "Neutral Jing is the key to Earthbending it involves listening and waiting for the right moment to strike." Bumi said as he looked to the two before him.

"The same way I had involved it with my style." Zorin said as he did take aspects of the other bending disciplines to create his style.

"Then that's why you surrendered isn't it." Aang said as it was starting to make sense.

"Yeah it makes sense if you think about it Even if he fought back and sent the Fire Nation running they'll just come back with a stronger force he's waiting to catch them with their pants down." Zorin said as Bumi nodded.

"Yes and it is why I can't leave now." Bumi said as he was still waiting for the golden opportunity to strike.

"I guess I need to find someone else to teach me Earth Bending." Aang said sadly as Zorin comforted his friend there with a pat on the shoulders.

"Your teacher will be someone who has mastered Neutral Jing you need to find someone who waits and listens before striking." Bumi said as Zorin then remembered the Badger Moles from the Tunnel of Love.

Soon Momo returned as he landed on Aang's shoulder as Aang saw him. "Hey Zorin its Momo, hey Momo." Aang greeted as Zorin chuckled.

"Momo has mastered a few Jing's himself." Bumi said before Momo screeched for no reason. "Goodbye Aang I'll see you when the time is right." Bumi said as the Crazy King of Omashu then Earth Bended once more as he used his bending to bush himself back up the slide before the two headed back to Appa who had appeared.

(With Azula)

Azula was on her palanquin as Ty-Lee was trying to wrap her head around what she had found out about Zorin as she didn't want to believe he was a traitor to their nation as both Ty-Lee and Mai walked next to Azula. Ty-Lee had to be very careful now since chances are Zorin will be aware of this and Ty-Lee couldn't let Azula herself learned of her... relationship with Zorin.

"So we're hunting down your brother Zuko, your uncle Iroh and your brother Zorin." Mai said as Ty-Lee used her years as a noble to control herself when speaking and sounding as she normally did.

"It will be interesting to see Zuko again wont it Mai." Ty-Lee teased as Mai turned to avoid the small smile on her face but quickly had a comeback.

"What about you and Zorin I'm pretty sure when we all thought he died, you were crying in your room for days on end vowing never to be with another man again." Mai said as Ty-Lee then froze up and blushed as she didn't remember it like that exactly.

"Yes but it's not just them anymore Zorin was a newer target after my first attempt to catch Zuko and Iroh but now we have a 4th Target." Azula said as she was referring to Aang.

(Scene Break that Night)

Aang was holding Ton-Ton in the baby strap as he looked to see the worried parents before he jumped down softly with air bending as Tom-Tom smiled as he wanted to return to his parents for more laughs before Aang got him off and set him down allowing him to walk to his parent unaware on both ends a note was left on him by a very familiar handwriting of a certain Makai Knight.

When the parents heard him they saw him and smiled before running to Ton-Ton as Ton-Ton's mother hugged her son. "Ton-Ton!" She cried out in joy as Aang and Zorin were nearby watching the whole thing before leaving.

(With the Family)

"Hmm?" The Governor asked as he saw the note on Tom-Tom's person and took it and began to read it.

"Dear Governor Family on Behalf of my group I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for the trauma we had caused you. Please know we originally had no intentions of taking Tom-Tom just focus on getting the sick citizens out of Omashu or New Ozai. So as part of our apology I have also had sent a messenger Hawk to deliver some toys for Ton-Ton and a few picture books so please accept them as part of the apology. -The Golden Spirit, Garo." The Governor read aloud as he was shocked to see this as after a quick look over it didn't look like Ton-Ton was rigged to explode as he was surprised to hear Ton-Ton was taken by mistake but that shouldn't be possible... right?

(Scene Break Ty-Lee)

Ty-Lee was alone in the room as she had a Messenger Hawk here as she had finished writing her letter to Zorin which they were lucky to get this. Ty-Lee would have gushed at how romantic this looked star crossed lovers on opposing sides of a war but she knew with Azula here she risks getting exposed. She then put the letter on the Hawks Person and then sent it off as she hoped it wouldn't get intercepted.

(With Zorin later)

The Gaang had set up camp as Zorin was meditating trying to find inner peace after Katara was able to fix up his arm with Miko's help but for now it was in a sling as though it wasn't broken too much stress would cause it damage. Then the familiar sound of a Messenger Hawk was heard as Sokka saw this. "Oh what now?!" Sokka cried out as it landed right next to Zorin.

"I think it's for me." Zorin said as he then opened the capsule on its back and pulled out the letter in question and read it as he saw it was from Ty-Lee. But then the Gaang came in looking over his shoulder as even Miko wanted to see what was on it. "Do you all mind?" Zorin asked as everyone backed up slightly as Zorin sighed at this. "Good enough I suppose." Zorin said before he began reading.

"Zorin I don't know how it came to this, I didn't realize your friends you told me about was the Avatar's group. I don't know what to say or do now but Azula is going to hunt you all down now. I can't give you all too much help or else she'll find out about... us. Zorin please be careful and I think something is very wrong with Azula I don't know what but she's changing somehow becoming darker. Please Zorin you need to save her, and most of all I wanted you to know even though you lied to me partially at the Tunnel of Love I still have I mean I still trust you and believe in you, stay safe Zorin -Love Ty-Lee." It read as Katara looked at Zorin.

"Ty-Lee? Isn't she the girl who took my bending?" Katara asked accusingly and teasingly as Zorin began to sink down a bit.

"Should I get priest to marry you guys for elope?" Marvelous joked as even though she was the enemy she took a risk sending that so she had his respect.

"I think its romantic it's like the two star crossed lovers at the great divide." Katara gushed a bit as Miko rolled her eyes.

"Better keep an eye on him though he might give us away to his lover." Miko snapped as she went to her own spot away from the two Fire Nation Knights.

"Hey here's a thought, shut up all of you!" Zorin snapped as he wasn't liking this teasing.

"Hey looks like Zorin has a bug on him Aang?" Sokka said as Aang looked.

"What's the bug?" Aang asked also joking around.

"It's one that starts with L and ends with E and the symptoms are racing heart, blushing face, and romantic fantasies of the lady of his dreams." Sokka said as Aang nodded.

"Yes Dr. Sokka and Dr. Aang it seems or patient Zorin is infected with the bug called..." Marvelous jumped in before the three guys got arms over the others shoulder with Aang in the middle of Sokka and Marvelous.

"LOVE!" They all called as Zorin was hating this as the guys began to laugh at Zorin.

"Zorin and Ty-Lee sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" The three stooges laughed and sang as Zorin was not enjoying this at all.

"Hey guys..." Zorin began as he began to make fire in his mouth. "SHUT UP!" He roared sending the fire at them but not with the force to harm them as he was just embarrassed and guilty.

"Yow! The Green Dragon is loose run and hide the children!" Sokka called out joking as the three guys ran away to find cover as Zorin chased after them for retribution.

"Is this normal for you all?" Miko asked Katara as Katara sighed.

"Unfortunately yes it is." Katara said as she found it humorous as the guys here were like brothers teasing each other as Zorin had Sokka in a choke hold as he was the weakest as Sokka was gagging crying out for uncle regardless of the fact Zorin was probably seeing this Ty-Lee behind their backs now but Katara will trust him after all Zorin is only human and can't help who he falls for sometimes.

"Great." Miko said as she looked to the group in question already hating her new assignment.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok got this chapter done now let's wait till next time where we go to the swamp. Now then until next time be sure to review and like always ja-ne.


	22. Chapter 22

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Well new chapter let's start.

(Start Chapter 22)

'Water'

Pakku was standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

Azula stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, and the 3rd figure within robes was Miko who held a Madou brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga as they then roared releasing Makai Energy from Miko's attack and the two armors shine.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*Insert Gekka by Jam Project

The song soon started as it showed Makai Symbols floating around before the symbol of Garo appeared followed by the symbol of the four elements, then too Zanga's white lotus symbol.

-Byakuren no hana saku ah!-

The image change to a real lotus flower before its pedals all fell as they were blown away by an unknown wind before the screen shifted to Zorin as his left side was shown but his right side was shadowed silhouette of Garo.

-Akaki yozora no kagi wa aware-

Zorin raising his face to the camera as he opened his eyes before on his right side the image of Ty-lee appeared as she was walking away accompanied by a trail of pink aura.

-Oboro ge na kekkai ga ima kei yuki-

As Zorin face was fully reviled to the camera the Makai letters flood the screen before they were cut blue lightning and blue flame that appeared from the ground up as the screen turn to Azula with a wick smile on her face before a dark creature appeared behind her and covered her form to reveal a black colored Garo.

-Tomerarenai toki no sadame meguri meguru rensa-

The screen then showed Zuko and Iroh before it shows the Kiyoshi warriors with Suki as Yaiba stood behind her, then Gaang minus Zorin are shown, and at the end a girl naked Mai holding a cut dark hair pony tail.

-Akane no kumo wa-

The screen showed Ty-lee looking down with a golden background as behind her was Zorin with his back torts her back as soon she realized something.

-Yami ni nomareta!-

The screen then changed as Ty-lee turned around wide eyed as rising from the ground was none a giant beast surrounded by fire as it was Agni as it roared and reached torts the darken sun in the sky.

Drums began to pick up as hands of the Makai reached torts the Darken sun as well.

-Uzumaita yokubou ga chikara wo atae-

The screen showed V and Ozai as they smirk evilly, as the scene change with Iroh with an frown on his face, with Azula showing her whole body strip of her clothing, as it glow with the only thing sticking out are the dark Makai seals on her body.

-Kono renjou sae manketsu in ga!-

The screen change to Zorin kneeling down within shadow before he stood up are the area around him bright up, as it zoom out to show Zorin has his sword raise as he cut an energy circle to summon forth his Golden armor as it engulf his body.

Shippu! Jinrai! Genmu gensei shinshi!

As the song change, the scene did as well as Sozin's Comet flew overhead in the sky, as the sky soon change to a gold and darken area with Makai words surround the place, as Garo is shown when the comet burst as if it hit into Garo.

-Sora hageshiku araburi-

Garo battling as fire balls coming from a fire nation soldier as he cut the fire ball down before his green flame is shown.

-Konjiki ni kageyaki dasu hagane no kiba!-

The screen then showed the other Knights coming forth and battling and showing the skills they gained from training and battling Horrors as Gai, Yaiba, Crow, Zero, Giga, Zanga, and lastly Garo.

-Naze hito wa ai wo!-

Garo and Zanga are shown falling, as down below Azula is shown still unclothed while also glowing, as screen zoom in on her face, as it show her eyes were close before they open as her entire being went dark and wearing Makai battle robes as she give a wicked laugh.

-Motome sugite kokoro wo guren e someru!-

The screen showed the Gaang, the Kiyoshi warriors, the freedom fighters, Zuko and Iroh are preparing to battle against the V and Ozai with a massive force before them of horror that flew in the air and fire nation soldiers on the ground as leading them was Darken Azula.

-Mamori nuke!-

The scene now showing Zorin kneeling down as Garo as he seem to be reaching down deep inside as a massive explosion of golden flame shot up into the air as Garo took flight in his wing formed.

-Byakuren no hikari e ah!-

The scene soon show everyone that was shown before with their back turn to the screen, as Zorin stood in front shown last before it shows Sozin's Comet going across the skies as stream of glowing blue, dark, and golden energy flew in sky in front of the comet as the three collided as a bright light shine before vanishing to relive the title.

-Garo!-

Garo Flames of Gold

(Start Earth Kingdom Village Iroh and Zuko)

Zuko and Iroh were begging for money at the moment as they were flat broke and on the run both wearing Earth Kingdom Clothing to help them blend in. "Spare coins for weary travelers?" Iroh asked to a passing by gentleman who put a coin in Iroh's hat and walked off.

"This is humiliating we're royalty these people should be giving us whatever we want." Zuko said no doubt still angry about the incident with Azula. "Plus we need to find Zorin before Azula does." Zuko said more to himself as right now he needed to protect his younger brother from the one who wishes him harm.

"They will if you ask nicely." Iroh said with his pearls of wisdom just before a beautiful woman began to pass them by. "Spare change for a hungry old man." Iroh begged as the woman pitied him and looked.

"Aah... here you go." The woman said giving the coin to Iroh.

"The coin is appreciated but not as much as your smile." Iroh flirted as the woman then giggled at the flirt and then left as then a middle aged man with similar swords to the ones Zuko had walked up to them.

"How about some entertainment in exchange for a gold piece." The man offered as it was clear he was doing it for a joke somehow.

"We're not performers." Zuko growled but then Iroh jumped in on Zuko's comment.

"Not professional ones anyway." Iroh said as he moved the bamboo hat and started to sing. "It's a long, long way to Ba Sin Sei but the girls in the city they look so pretty." Iroh sang as the man wasn't amused.

"Come on we're talking a Gold Piece here let's see some action!" He said drawing the swords as Zuko glared at him as he wasn't the only one as nearby a familiar trio saw the whole thing going on. "Dance!" He called as he began to slash at Iroh's legs making him dance.

Iroh continued to sing but as the man slashed the trio walked over to the man in question and then put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Sir, leave the old man be he's suffered enough." Came the voice of none other than Crow as he was now sporting a headband on his head as it seems his hair was growing back recently but he also had gauntlets on his arms covering the back of his hands.

"Who the hell are you?!" He asked as Crow glared at the man.

"A concerned citizen seeing you harassing this old man and his son." Crow growled as honestly to him Iroh and Zuko looked like father and son.

"What you're going to perform in his place then?!" He demanded as Crow then made a small signal to his younger siblings and students before speaking.

"No I'm going to do something different that I'm sure is worth a gold piece more than a show." Crow said as he began to walk torts the man scaring him a bit as he began to step back and hold his swords steady as Iroh and Zuko saw the two younger ones set up a trap as soon the asshole stepped on it and tripped before falling into what looked like a barrel of mud. But upon closer inspection he saw the water wasn't mud or dirt as inside the barrel was bugs flying about and since this was a farming village farms needed fertilizer sometimes as Crow smirked.

"Oh look I sent you home." Crow said as people saw this as the man growled as Crow began to walk away but the man got out and growled as he then roared.

"Don't mock me!" He roared as he charged in.

"Brother look out!" Sora called as then Crow side stepped and spun around in a very Airbender like fashion without using his bending before he kicked the man's feet and held his arm behind his back causing him to cry out in pain.

"Now good sir walk away or I'm going to dislocate your arm." Crow said as the man saw he was outmatched as he nodded before he ran away once freed. Crow dusted off his arms after a job well done before looking to the two.

"Sorry about him there's one in every village I won't lie." Crow said taking out a bag of coins as when he looked to Zuko he saw he looked very much like Zorin minus the scar different location on their face. "Look I'll rent you guys a room and meal for the night free of charge and no return favors." Crow said as he and his siblings were actually on their way back from Crow's Airbender Master Title ceremony.

"We're ok." Zuko said but then Iroh butted in.

"We'll take you up on the offer!" Iroh said as Zuko then face palmed himself.

(With the Gaang)

As the Gaang try to get back on their normal schedule of life with their new traveling companion, Miko, as she was cleaning and checking her tools for any wears as she can hardly focus on other things, as for the pass week the only person she is able to get along with is Katara, being the only girl among the group and found out how much of an moron Sokka is.

She didn't sit well with Zorin and Marvelous just yet as did let go of her hatred of the fire nation, and fire benders as well, as for Aang… too much of a little kid for her to get along with as she prefer a mature people.

Bottom line of this while week of her with them… she just hated it, and it didn't with them acting like children when it comes to things.

With Zorin as he was acting as normal as he could as it seem he was taking a nap, as he recovering from his broken arm as it was not well just yet, and he trying to figure out a way how he and Ty-lee and talk to each other without Azula figuring out as he send the messenger hawk back a while ago with a message of his own with a bit of help with Miko, which wasn't easy as he had to beg her and everyone to beg her to putting a simple spell on the bird, so it'll go directly to Ty-lee, but after that he was at a stump as he said on his message do not use messenger hawks anymore and also said he'll figure out a way so they can talk to each other.

He could do a request to the Senate and ask for a two way communication Mado tool to use, but would not know if the Senate would grant it or even have such a thing? For now he would relax and sleep until the next stop to put in the request.

Soon enough the Gaang was flying over a swamp land area, as the trio Makai teens hear a strange sound, even the Zaruba and Doruba could sense a strange spiritual present, but stay silent as to anyone guess they were passing over a spiritual point which isn't uncommon as the Spiritual Oasis in the north is a good example but it was more of a gate than point.

For Aang however, he seem to be in a trance, as he looking down into the swamp lands and was slowly descending down.

As Appa keep going lower and lower, everyone felt the change in the air pressure as Zorin could not help but open his eyes to it, Marvelous look over the edge and saw they were slowly descending downwards.

Miko stop checking over her tools, and keeping them clean with everything going on, and soon enough the others felt it as well as Sokka was the one that pointed it out as he said to Aang, "Hey, you taking us down for a reason?"

Aang continues to stare at the swamp as Sokka said a bit loudly, "Aang." and Aang soon snaps out of the trance as Sokka asked, "Why are we going down?"

"What? I didn't even notice," Aang said a bit confused of what going on as that gotten everyone attention as Sokka said, "Are you noticing now?"

Katara came walking up to the front as she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I think the swamp is calling to me," Aang said as Sokka asked as he held his stomach, "Is it telling you where we can get something to eat?"

"Momo slap him," Zorin said as Momo jump up onto Sokka and smack his head as he said, "OW! Seriously why?"

"You're an idiot, that's why," Marvelous said as Miko said, "We may be passing over a spiritual point."

"Spiritual point?" Katara asked as he answered, "Is any area where spiritual energy came and gather. Think of the Oasis in the North Pole that Aang and I used to crossover to the other side."

"That would be a spiritual gate, as they may have the same principle, this area feel old… very old and powerful, like a creature with a powerful soul or a spirit is living in the forest," Miko said as Aang asked, "Is it a dark spirit?"

"No, while this area is not really pure to say, it's not tainted ether by horrors," Miko said as she look down at the swamp as Aang asked, "I guess that explain the feeling but can't help but hear the sounds coming from there, almost like a voice speaking out to me."

"What does it say?" Zorin asked as Aang said, "I... don't know but I think it wants us to land there."

"No offense to the swamp but I don't see any land there to land on." Sokka said as Zorin looked to the area.

"I don't know Bumi said to learn Earth Bending I would have to wait and listen and now I'm actually hearing the Earth. Do you want me to ignore it?" Aang asked as Zorin then spoke up.

"Well as it stands we have four for this and two against so I say go for it." Zorin said as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"It's better to answer the Earth then ignore it because if it feels it needs to be heard then it will act on its own and force us down."**_ Zaruba warned as Sokka, Katara, and Momo then looked down.

"I think we should take our chances." Sokka said as Katara looked.

"I don't know there's something ominous about this place." Katara said Momo then hid while Appa moaned out.

"See even Appa and Momo don't like it here." Sokka said as Miko then sighed.

"Momo slap him." Miko said as Momo then quipped and slapped Sokka.

"Oh come on you too!?" Sokka called as Miko smirked.

"Well as it stands counting Zaruba and Doruba we have six for the swamp and four against so I think we still win." Zorin said as Aang then changed his vote.

"Well if you guys feel so strongly about this, bye swamp yip-yip!" Aang called out flicking Appa's reigns as Appa began to fly away.

"Guys take cover and hold on tight." Zorin said as he, Miko, and Marvelous got ready as they knew something was about to happen. And happen it did as then a tornado of Swamp stuff came at them as the Makai Teens held on tight as Sokka saw this.

"Dammit I hate it when you're right Zorin we gotta move!" Sokka called as the tornado from the swamp was chasing them down as they all held up.

"Oh crap!" Marvelous cursed as he and Sokka were starting to be dragged into the storm. "Why me, take Sokka he was the one who made Aang ignore you!" Marvelous called out as Miko and Zorin grabbed Marvelous with Katara grabbing Sokka.

"Oh yeah sure this is my fault!" Sokka argued as Katara then spoke.

"Kind of is." Katara called out as Sokka was pegged.

"Hold on!" Aang called out before he jumped to the saddle and airbended a dome around them as they all got back to Appa's saddle as now Appa was in the dome.

"Hey guys if Aang is here whose flying Appa!?" Zorin called as everyone went wide eyed and looked as they were then dragged into the tornado as Aang tried to hang on as Aang was losing focus. "Aang hang in there!" Zorin called as the air was losing its power as Appa's leg was released. Soon the dome vanished as Zorin had one thought. "Oh crap." Zorin cursed as soon they were all yelling out as Zorin, Marvelous, and Miko were in one group, Sokka, Katara, and Aang were in another, and Appa and Momo were alone together before they were all send flying to different locations screaming.

(With Aang, Katara, and Sokka)

The trio landed in the swamp water breaking there fall as Aang used his airbending to safely land. Sokka came out of the water as he groaned in pain as Aang looked around. "Where's Appa and Momo?" Aang asked as he looked around.

"Better question, where's Zorin, Miko, and Marvelous?" Katara asked as if a Horror popped out they were in trouble.

(With Zorin, Marvelous, and Miko)

Zorin was in a tree as he was hanging on it by his gut as Miko was handing upside down by her legs as Marvelous was in the water possibly knocked out with bubbles coming out. "I LIIIIIVE!" Marvelous called out rising from the water like a zombie.

"Yeah good for you." Miko cursed as she took out a dagger and threw it at the fines cutting herself loose.

"Yeah great." Zorin said as he got off the tree and feel down hard groaning in pain as he got up. "Ow." Zorin said as he then her a bone cracking sound from his shoulder as he then yelped for a second before realizing something. "Hey it's all better." Zorin said stretching his shoulder a bit showing it was good as new.

"Yeah lucky you." Zaruba said as they looked around.

"So we got split up from the others... great." Zorin said as Miko looked around.

"Now we have to find them, hey Fire Boys can those Madou's trace Aang's Spirit Energy?" Miko asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"No this place is a spirit point Aang's own energy has blended into the rest of the swamp if we're going to find them we gotta do it hunter style."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin then had a joke.

"Maybe we can call up your ex Marvelous bet you she could find Aang for you." Zorin said getting payback for the Ty-Lee teasing from before.

"Shut up." Marvelous said as Miko then growled.

"Both of you shut up right now we're on our own so right now we need to find you fluffy flying cow and your friends and get the hell out of here." Miko said as she knew the dangers of a Swamp even as a Makai Priestess.

"Look let be nice to the swamp and hopefully it will be nice back." Zorin said as he did not need the Swamp getting karma on them.

"Come on lets go." Marvelous said as the trio then took there leave of the area to make their way through the swamp.

(Scene Break that Night)

"Appa! Momo!" Zorin called as he wondered if any of them had Appa's Bison whistle.

"Aang, Katara, Sokka!" Marvelous called as they were looking for their friends as they were walking across a water area on a large root.

"This is getting useless!" Miko called as Zorin had lit his fire to help them see well. "We can't see them, they can't see us and none of us can here the others!" Miko growled kicking a trunk as Zorin looked.

"Ok we don't have much of a choice let's just set up camp for the night and pick up tomorrow." Zorin said as soon Miko saw Swamp Gas shoot up as they covered their noses from the smell. "Yeah let's hurry before the Swamp Gas or Marvelous' leach friends come back." Zorin said as Marvelous saw another Leach on his elbow as it was large as he growled and got it off before throwing it into the water.

"I'll get some fire wood!" Marvelous called as he went to look for some fire wood.

"I'll get some seals ready in case of Horrors." Miko said as then Zorin looked.

"I'll get our shelter ready." Zorin said before they all ended up ducking in cover as a loud shriek was heard as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"That was a bird you scared cats."**_ Zaruba joked as Zorin glared at the Madou Ring.

(Scene Break that Night Makai Trio Camp)

"Well we got shelter, fire, and no food save for rations." Marvelous said as Zorin used his fire bending to keep the fire burning as luckily Madou Lighters were also used in case the fire pit became a Gate. "So what's it going to be camp fire stories or camp food?" Marvelous asked as Zorin looked around a bit.

"Not sure maybe the story of how Sokka convinced Katara and Aang to ignore us over the swamp and got us separated, lost, and stuck with the feeling we're being watched 24/7!" Zorin called out as he was going to give Sokka a piece of his mine when he got him. Miko then was swatting away a fly buzzing around as she had set some trap wires as early warnings in case of Horrors and such around there camp.

"And let's not forget we're all alone out here and will probably die out here." Miko added in as she swatted away the fly only for it to glow bright revealing a large amount of white eyes at them as the trio were ready to fight if attacked.

"Except for them." Marvelous added as the croaked and such as Miko nodded.

"Right except for them." Miko said as the three ended up huddling up together.

 _ **"Scared cats!"**_ Zaruba called as Goruba chuckled.

 _ **"KEHEHEHEHEH, don't blame the younging's Zaruba they aren't use to this place and the power of suggestion can work wonders and horrors even on a Makai Knight."**_ Goruba joked as Zaruba rolled his eyes.

(Later that Night)

The trio were asleep as it seems the excitement caught up to them as unaware to them vines began to move avoiding the wires with ease as they moved up to the three in question as a fog set in. As Zorin stirred for a moment the vines stopped as once Zorin relaxed into sleep again the vines moved again as the three were slowly being wrapped in them. Soon Zaruba began to take noticed as he yawned before he realized what was going on.

 _ **"OI WAKE UP!"**_ Zaruba called out but by the time they all woke up it was too late as the vines tightened and the three in turn were dragged into the woods yelling out. Marvelous acted and stabbed the Zanga Blade into the ground before pulling out a dagger and slashing the vines off of himself.

"Guys!" Marvelous called to them but got no answer in return. Soon he vines attacked once more as Marvelous looked to them in shock. "Oh come on Sokka was the one who got you angry not me!" Marvelous called as he slashed the vines away and ran off to safety.

(With Miko)

Miko struggled as she reached for one of her tools before she was able to pull it out and cause a blade to shoot one as she then began to spin it around on her wires gun cutting through the Vines as they came at her before she made a run for it to regroup with the others. "The order is trying to kill me I just know it!" Miko called as she ran into the fog to find the others or a safe spot.

(With Zorin)

Zorin was trying to get loose before he breathed in and then released a flurry of flames from his mouth and hands burning the vines enough to bust through as he then ran off while slashing away any more that came at him as he made a mad break for it until they stopped. "Hey Miko Marvelous fall in if you can hear me!" Zorin called as he realized something. "Oh boy." Zorin said as Zaruba sighed.

 _ **"This place is a death trap."**_ Zaruba said as they had to get out with the others fast. _**"And I get the feeling it's going to get worse."**_ Zaruba said as they had to move fast.

(Scene Break the next morning Miko)

"Zorin! Marvelous!" Miko called as she walked through the swamp. "Aang, Katara, Sokka!" She called once more but no answer. "Will Appa and Momo please cry out now?!" Miko called as she glared.

"Spirits I'm going nuts here." Miko said as she needed a way out. Soon she smelled something burning as she looked and saw smoke coming from somewhere. "Oh boy." Miko called as she ran to the location of the smoke as she moved and to her shock she saw a woman burning as she was wide eyed as with her was a man. Miko then saw fire nation's soldiers with them as some were restraining a little girl forcing her to watch.

"Momma! Daddy!" The girl cried out as Miko was shocked knowing this scene like the back of her hand.

"These two are guilty of murdering Fire Nation Soldiers and causing interaction and the punishment... is execution!" The leader called as soon the Soldiers set the two on fire as Miko was wide eyed as was the little girl.

"No... Mom dad!" She cried out trying to stop it but her body refused to listen.

"Now brat let this be warning." A soldier called holding a hot metal heated with his bending as the child Miko was wide eyed as her shirt was ripped off and then her back was scarred with flames and heat as she cried out in pain as Miko then decided to move. "ENOUGH!" Miko cried out sending a Madou Bolt from her brush as all it ended up hitting were broken stumps. Miko dropped her Madou Brush as tears were streaming down her face before she fell to her knees and broke down right then and there.

(Meanwhile with Marvelous)

Marvelous out ran the vines that was coming after him as he look around with his sword ready as the last thing he wanted was to be attack again by some strange creature, ether it be a horror, or a crazy spirit.

"Hey swamp… I didn't want to ignore you, or turn you away… I'm all for things and have Aang do this thing as Avatar and stuff, but come on… can you give a guy a break?" Marvelous said and then soon enough he hear the sound of a baby crying.

Marvelous look around for the sound as he follow it to the source of it as he gotten near as he hear it very close, and then he hear the sound of a woman, 'Shh-sh' the baby calming it.

"It alright baby, I'm sure your father is come back soon, he better hope he come back or else," The woman said and to Marvelous ears, the voice was very familiar, but it sounded odd as he soon saw a woman behind some vines as she carrying the crying baby as Marvelous saw this, his eyes widen to who he sees.

"J-Jun?" Marvelous said in a low tone as he saw June walking by with the baby in her arms as she said, "Let get you feeding. You love mama's breast like your father, don't you?"

As June started to walk away as Marvelous went after her as he said, "Jun….Jun!"

The woman didn't stop as she keep walking off as the fog roll in as Marvelous pass through the vines as he yell out, "Jun!"

Marvelous look around and saw no one in site as he spin around and still didn't see anyone as Doruba said, _**"Is something the matter?"**_

Marvelous held up his madou partner and said, "I saw June… I just seen her walk by… and with a baby?"

 _ **"What are you talking about? June isn't here, not even close as far as I can tell,"**_ Doruba said as, Marvelous look at him as he said, "I hear the baby crying, I hear her talking, speaking loudly enough to hear."

 _ **"Partner… there was no crying of any sort, nor of your Ex. Has the elbow leeches such too much of your blood ready?"**_ The madou tool asked as Marvelous said, "There are no elbow leech on me."

 _ **"Check again,"**_ The madou tool said as Marvelous saw and see the leech hanging on his elbow as he reach for it and chock it out before pulling it off as he said, "Damn these things. Get off of me! I'm not your snack."

Marvelous pull the leech off before going on his way through the swamp as he walk into the fog not knowing what he may see next.

(Zorin)

Zorin travel through as he yell out, "Aang! Appa! Anybody!"

He been walking through the swamp as fog was rolling in for him as he said, "Where is everyone… and how get out of here?"

"You must believe in yourself," A female voice came out of nowhere as Zorin held his sword out and said, "Who there?"

There was silent as Zorin look around as he said, "Whoever you are, come out!"

Soon enough the fog move a bit from behind him and there a woman stood wearing a red royal robe as Zorin sense someone there as he turn around and see the person as his eyes widen.

Stand there was a person… someone he never thought to see again. The person who help lead him to become what he is today, the one who cared and loved him as he said, "M-mother?"

"You must save her Zorin," Ursa said to him as Zorin can only step back from this, before he pull out his lighter and send sparks down at her and watch her eyes only see no reaction.

"I am not what you think I am," Ursa said as Zorin held up Zaruba and he said, "Zaruba… what is that?!"

 _ **"What's what?"**_ Zaruba said as Zorin clearly sees his mother before him but for some reason Zaruba does as the golden knight said as he look to his partner, "Her, my mother, right in front of me!"

Zorin look back to his mother stood only find her gone now as Zorin says, "S-she gone."

"I'm losing my mind." Zorin said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"No I don't think you are nor do I think this involves a Horror either."**_ Zaruba said as he looked. _**"The Swamp is alive and no doubt it's trying to show you something."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin looked. _**"What did you mother or the image of her tell you?"**_ Zaruba asked as he looked to Zorin.

"To save someone." Zorin said as he was confused.

 _ **"Who?"**_ Zaruba asked as Zorin had an idea.

"I think... she means Azula." Zorin said as he knew Azula would be hard to convince but why would she need to be rescued.

 _ **"It could be that Azula is becoming a pawn in this high stakes game."**_ Zaruba said as Zorin understood and whatever game V was playing he had to be stopped.

Soon Zorin began walking once more as he saw the Fog was clearing up as he soon saw someone. "Mom?!" Zorin called as he then ran to the person as soon the person turned and it was Miko as the two were wide eyed and in turn went flying down the large root they were on.

(With Marvelous)

Marvelous heard the yelp as he was ready to fight once more but then from behind was the tumbling Miko and Zorin as they soon fell down and in turn the Makai Trio had regrouped.

"Thanks for dropping by." Marvelous said as he got up as Miko glared at them.

"Well I looked everywhere for you guys and we should be lucky Zorin here knocked me into you pirate boy!" Miko yelled as Marvelous glared.

"Well I've been wondering around looking for you two!" Marvelous said as Zorin then spoke up.

"I was... chasing my mother." Zorin said as he got up.

"What?" They both asked as Zorin looked.

"I know it sounds crazy but Zaruba didn't see it and I don't know what's going on." Zorin said as Marvelous then looked.

"I thought... I saw Jun with a baby." Marvelous spoke as Zorin would have teased also but then Marvelous continued. "Doruba didn't sense or see her either which may point to something." Marvelous said as Miko looked shocked.

"Yeah it lead us all the way here somehow the visions I mean." Zorin said as Miko then saw eyes on her. "We need to know your vision maybe they all correlate somehow." Zorin asked as he looked to Miko.

"Come on we need to hear." Marvelous said as he looked to her.

"It may be the swamp playing tricks but... I saw my parents killed by the Fire Nation army after they cut down a Horror and the soldiers holding me down at the time, they..." She trailed off as she held the burn scar on her back which she placed clothing over it from the event in question.

"They hurt you didn't they." Zorin said as it made sense now why Miko hates the Fire Nation so much.

"Yea but never speak of it!" Miko yelled as Marvelous then spoke up.

"Now does anyone know where we are?" Marvelous asked as they then looked up and saw a large Tree as Zorin looked.

"It's the heart of the swamp." Zorin said as he looked as he realized if this called them then...

"Guys look around and tell me if you see a familiar set of dunderheads." Zorin said as they looked around.

"I can do one better." Marvelous said before clearing his throat. "Momo Slap him!" Marvelous called out as then they heard Sokka yelp in shock followed by the sound of him ducking in cover. "Found him." Marvelous called as they saw the rest of their group nearby as they saw them.

"Zorin, Miko, Marvelous!" Aang called as the three headed to each other to regroup after their ordeal in the swamp.

"Please tell me you found the animals?" Miko called as Aang looked down.

"No we didn't." Aang said as Katara looked.

"And I guess you didn't find Appa or Momo either." Sokka said as Zorin sighed.

"Nope." Zorin said popping the P as he looked to his friends.

"Ok but how did you all end up here?" Marvelous asked as he looked to the trio. "And don't let Sokka explain please since he'll try and rationalize things none of us understand." Marvelous said as he then pointed to Katara. "Katara you first." Marvelous said as he wanted facts and nothing else.

"I... I thought I saw my mom." Katara said as Marvelous looked.

"Ok kind of like me with mine." Zorin said as Marvelous then looked to Aang.

"I saw this girl but I never met her before she was in a dress and with her was a Boar with wings on it." Aang explained as Zorin looked.

"That's the mark of the Beifong Family the Winged Pig I mean!" Zorin said as he knew of that family.

"Beifong you know them?" Miko asked as she heard of them.

"Yeah very rich in society they have a daughter whose blind from what I heard and the town their housed in is the designated town of a Makai Knight and his Priestess partner." Zorin said as Miko looked.

"Well I saw Yue!" Sokka called as Marvelous looked.

"Ok so Aang saw someone he never met before and Sokka say his ascended girlfriend... kind of like me on both I saw my Ex Jun and she had a baby with her." Marvelous said as Zorin looked.

"Personally I think the swamp is telling him he knocked her up." Zorin joked as Marvelous slapped the back of his head. "Ow!" Zorin cried as he glared at Marvelous who glared right back at him. "Anyway if I had to guess maybe this girl is connected to someone who would be Aang's Earthbending teacher someone who fits Bumi's description of his destined Teacher." Zorin said as he looked to the group.

"Or it's a bunch of mumbo jumbo there is absolutely nothing magical going on in this swamp!" Sokka called but then from the side water shot up as everyone freaked out to see some kind of swamp monster with a wood mask on it as it was made of the vines from the Swamp.

"Scatter!" Zorin called as everyone did so as Sokka ran away as did Marvelous only for the two to get snagged by the creature who swung them around.

"Dammit!" Marvelous called out before summoning his armor and becoming Zanga as he slashed his way through and air hopped to safety.

Aang saw this and in turn created a wind blade and cut through one of the monsters arms freeing Sokka. The creature then sent an attack at Aang knocking him back.

"I got you Aang!" Zorin called as he caught him and threw him over to Miko as she caught Aang.

"Thanks!" Aang called as Zorin then fell back down and summoned his armor becoming Garo.

"Zaruba intel now!" Garo called as he slashed his way through vines as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"I have nothing on this, it's not a Horror but it's not a spirit either whatever it is, it may very well be manmade somehow."**_ Zaruba said as the energy in the swamp was messing with his tracking and sensory skills quiet a lot in here.

Garo using his flame thrusters to dodge and slash at the creature as the creature was slow so they have a small advantage over it.

Soon enough Sokka was chopping the vines on him as he just wanted to get it off but then the creature started to regenerate its damage area with more vines, as Sokka stop for a moment and look up at it before it gave a growl before taking Sokka and zoom through the waters.

Garo saw the creature was trying to get away as he called out, "Katara!"

"On it!" Katara said as she surf the water surface and water slash the creatures arm but the attack only cut through so much and didn't let go of Sokka, as it started to regenerate that part of it as well as Katara seem to be worry about that.

As the creature slam its arm down at her, Katara dodge it as she surf over to the other side of it as she summon forth a wave of water from the swamp at the creature with Miko came around with a tree log she had in her wires and use motion and her strength to swing it and throw it at the creature with the waters as they both clash against it, breaking the log as well with Sokka yell out as he was stuck in the creature.

Miko shot her wires at the vines around Sokka to cut them and get him free, mostly as his foot was the last one before the creature move away before Miko could set Sokka free as she grit her teeth.

Katara had enough as she separate the waters between her and it and rush at it with the waters following behind her as Miko called out, "Wait don't just-

Too late as Katara was already upon the creature as she was about to attack it, the creature shot a beam of vines at her hitting her back, as Aang, Garo, and Zanga came around as they saw their friend flying in the air.

Distracted by that for a moment as soon enough the trio got hit by the incoming vines as well, with Garo and Zanga armor vanish leaving Zorin and Marvelous in place as they fell down into the swamp.

With Miko the only one standing it seem as she put her stringer shooter in her other hand and pull out her brush as she shot a string up on a tree branch and repel up as she dodge the vines before aim her brush at the creature and fire a few bolts at it destroying parts of it.

As the creature look up at her and send a wave of vines at the tree branch she is on bringing her down before hitting her with a 2nd wave of vines taking her down.

Sokka still struggling against the creature before it started to draw him in its body as it tied him up with the vines that made up its body as Sokka yell out before the creature started to move down the river.

Everyone started to recover as Zorin called out, "Everyone… call out!"

"I'm here!" Marvelous said as he was in a tree, as Miko stood up from the waters and said, "Here!"

"Ow," Aang said as he was on land, with Katara walk out as she said, "I'm here as well."

Zorin looked around and said, "Where Sokka?"

"The creature has the water tribe idiot, to what I see it seem to be heading down the river." Miko said as Zorin nodded and said, "Alright, let pull ourselves together and get going and catch up Aang go ahead and slow it down if you can."

"Got it!" Aang said as he summon his air scooter and zoom down the path ahead with Zorin put his fingers in his mouth ignoring the swamp taste and whistle out.

From a golden light Gouten came forth and neigh, as Zorin as he said, "Katara with me, you two think you can catch up as well?"

"I'm good," Marvelous said as he has his hops to help with Miko help out her string shooter and said, "I am prepared to do so."

Zorin got up as he help Katara up as well with the blanket still on it when eh and Aang rode together before as he said, "Alright, let move out."

Zorin click his teeth and tap his foot as Gouten was soon off down the path as well with Marvelous and Miko following.

The Gaang came at the Swamp Creature as Aang went in first using his air scooter to get atop of it before he airbended a tornado which twisted it up revealing Sokka. Katara then jumped in and blew a breath which froze the area using the water in the air to loosen up Sokka. Katara then waterbended herself at Sokka freeing him as the two landed in the swamp water.

The Swamp creature then used more of the swamp to heal as Zorin noticed how it did so when he arrived to Gouten. "Wait a minute." Zorin said as he saw what was going on. "That almost looked like..." Zorin said as he then had a flashback to how Katara waterbends. "Aang with me now!" Zorin called disengaging Gouten as Aang nodded. Zorin used a burst of fire to propel himself torts the creature and knocking it down as Aang used his airbending as the two worked together to do so knocking its mask into the water.

Zorin then saw it getting up as he looked to Aang. "Look out!" Zorin called but before he could act both Zorin and Aang were swatted away as the two went flying away from the area and landed in the swamp water.

Katara was wide eyed as she saw this and got angry as she then began to waterbend rings of bladed water at the swamp creature slicing it up as Marvelous and Miko saw someone inside moving as the creature did. "There's someone in there! He'd bending the vines!" Sokka called as Zorin got up and saw this.

"Miko hold his creation down!" Marvelous called as Miko nodded and with her wire shooter had the wires wrap around the man's bended swamp monster as soon Marvelous ran in with Katara and together the two sliced the mask in two with Marvelous and his sword and Katara and her bending.

"Did we get it?" Marvelous asked as he looked at the man in question and his creature as it stood still. Soon the swamp roots were bended at their feet as Marvelous and Katara were both restrained by the creature. "Oh come on!" Marvelous called out as he wasn't Sokka here.

Soon Zorin and Aang jumped back in as Zorin sliced the creation downward in half before jumping back and allowing Aang to use his shoulders as a spring board and in turn airbended the swamp roots and plants off the man revealing an old hermit who looked to be wearing a lowing cloth.

"Why did you call me here if you just wanted to kill us?!" Aang demanded as Zorin was ready for anything.

"Wait! I didn't call you here!" The old man defended as Zorin, Marvelous, and Miko sheathed and put away their weapons.

"We were flying over and I heard something calling to me to land." Aang explained as he looked to the old hermit man.

"He's the Avatar stuff like that happens to us a lot." Sokka said as Marvelous then spoke.

"To bad Sokka tried to avoid it all the time leading us to our current predicament." Marvelous said as Sokka glared at Marvelous.

"The Avatar? Come with me." He said as everyone looked to each other before they all agreed to follow the old hermit.

(Later at the Tree)

"So... who are you then?" Katara asked the hermit as they all followed him.

"I protect the swamp from folks who want to hurt it like this fellow with his big knife and the big guy with the sword." The man said as Marvelous glared.

"I was only getting fire wood... and getting those damn leaches off of me!" Marvelous said as Doruba smirked.

"Which reminds me you got another hitchhiker." Doruba said as Marvelous looked and saw the leach was there again as he growled and tore it off his arm and threw it back to the swamp.

"And stay out!" He roared at the leach as he swore that thing was the same one from the last few times.

"I rest my case." He said as Marvelous glared at the old man before continuing on.

"See completely reasonable not a monster that we normally deal with just a regular guy defending his own, nothing mystical about it." Sokka explained as he sheathed his machete.

"Oh the swamp is a mystical place alright. Its sacred I reached enlightenment right here under the banyan grove tree. I heard it calling me just like you did." The hermit said as he looked to the Gaang.

"Sure you did... it seems real chatty." Sokka said as he didn't buy it only for Miko to slap him upside the head for it.

"See in fact this whole swamp is just one big tree spread out over miles. Branches spread and sink and take root and then spread some more. One big organism just like the entire world." The old man said as Aang looked to this.

"I get how the tree is one big thing but the whole world?" Aang asked as Zorin looked.

"Take it away hermit." Zorin said as he didn't need to explain... not after the night and adventure they had.

"Sure. You think you're any different from me or your friends or this tree. If you listen hard enough you can hear everything breathing together you can feel everything growing. We're all living together even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots and we are all branches of the same tree." The hermit said as everyone had sat down to listen to the old man.

"But what did our visions mean?" Katara asked as Miko looked.

"In the swamp we see visions of people we lost people we loved folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not and for some shows us what we need to see or hear even if we don't realize it. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death." The old man said as Aang looked confused.

"But what about my vision?" Aang asked as he looked to the old man only for Marvelous to but in.

"And both mine and Miko's?" Marvelous said as she looked to Miko who was shocked.

"Hmm for the little lady... if I had to gander... the swamp was telling her to let go and leave the past in the past." The old man said as Miko scoffed. "It may be hard but sometimes our pasts is what holds us back." He said as he then looked to Marvelous. "For you... it was probably to show you that out there somewhere a little life and the one nursing it needs you and needs you to help create a world where they can live peacefully." He said as Marvelous looked unconvinced as his mental images was of a Jun and a mini Jun both chibi whipping any man that comes at them and being twin bounty hunters.

'Yeah I doubt it on the peace part.' Marvelous said as he dare not think of what a child between him and Jun would be like.

"Well for me... it was someone I had never me before." Aang said as Marvelous was confusing for him.

"You're the Avatar you tell me." The old man said as Aang looked down.

"Time is an illusion... so it's someone I will meet like with Marvelous and that baby." Aang said as it was making sense now as the old man nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson but we still need to find Appa and Momo." Sokka said as he began getting up.

"I think I know how to find them." Aang said as he then put his hand on the root. "Everything is connected." Aang said as he focused and soon his tattoos began to glow and then lead him to the one he was seeking. Soon Aang found them as he was wide eyed by something. "Come on we gotta hurry!" Aang said as they had to move now.

(Later with Appa and Momo)

Boats filled with hillbilly swamp benders were sailing across the river as the leader of this group was taking singing with Momo in a bag as the Swamp Benders were bending the water to make the two boats move easier to carry Appa to eat. Soon out of nowhere a burst of air came in as one of the boats was hit as another swamp bender was knocked off the boat as from it Aang appeared.

"Appa!" Aang called as he looked to see Appa in the net as Momo was freed.

"We're under attack!" The skinny swamp bender called out as Zorin jumped in.

"Maybe not if you let our friend go we can all walk away!" Zorin called but the swamp Bender ignored him and water bended at Aang just as Katara showed up and together the two water bended the water as Katara saw this.

"Hey you're a water bender!" Katara said seeing how this swamp guy moved.

"You two?! That makes us kin!" The hillbilly called as Zorin then face palmed himself.

"Great first hippies not hillbillies." Zorin said as Katara agreed as she cringed and the water bending stopped. Soon Marvelous, Sokka, Miko, and the hermit appeared as the hillbilly saw him and recognized him.

"Hey Hiu, how you've been?" He asked as the hermit smiled.

"Oh you know scared some folks swung some vines the usual." The hermit now known as Hiu said as Sokka heard this as Zorin was just glad there group was back together again.

(Scene Break that Night at the Swamp Benders village)

Zorin was eating his food as everyone was around the fire as Zorin was eating the meat as Aang had mainly veggies. "How you like your possum chicken?" The skinny hillbilly asked as Zorin and Marvelous gave a thumbs up.

"Taste just like artic hen." Sokka said looking at his food. "So why were you guys so interested in eating Appa. You have plenty of those big things wandering around." Sokka said pointing out the big reptile sitting behind the hillbillies.

"You want me to eat old Slim he's like a member of the family." The Hillbilly replied as he then fed the Alligator Koi who ate happily.

"Hey slim want some more?" Zorin asked as he looked to Slim who looked back and got ready. Zorin then tossed the food to him which he then caught and ate in response. "Good boy." Zorin praised as he looked at the animal.

"Nice slim." Sokka said tossing the food to him which landed on Slim's head which caused him to growl at Sokka and as Sokka flinched back.

The skinny hillbilly laughed as he saw Sokka's reaction. "He don't eat no bugs that's people food." Skinny said as then the chubby one had a question.

"Where did you say you people were from?" He asked as Katara looked.

"The South Pole." Katara said as the Swamp Bender looked.

"Didn't know there was any waterbenders but here. Got a nice swamp do that?" He asked as he looked to Katara.

"No it's all ice and snow." Katara said as that surprised the two Swamp moving Water Benders.

"Hmm no wonder you left." He said as Katara didn't take offense after all not many people can handle the cold unless they were born in it.

"Well I hope you all realize nothing strange was going on here. Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp." Sokka said as Zorin then smirked.

"But what about the visions?" Katara asked as Zorin was just waiting to use it.

"I told you we were hungry." Sokka defended as he picked up a dead and cooked bug and a damn big one too. "I'm eating a giant bug!" Sokka called as he held the bug and then ate it before swallowing after chewing and looking a bit sick.

"But what about when the tree showed me Appa and Momo were." Aang asked as Sokka looked to Aang on that.

"That's Avatar stuff that doesn't count." Sokka said as Zorin then smirked. "The only thing I can't figure out is how you made the tornado that sucked us down." Sokka said to Hiu.

"I can't do anything like that I just bend the water and the plants." Hiu said as Sokka was still stubborn.

"Well not accounting for weather. Still there is absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp." Sokka said as Zorin decided now to do it.

"Momo slap him!" Zorin called out as Momo quipped and did so.

"Oh come on!" Sokka called out as Zorin sighed in relief.

"Spirits I missed that." Zorin said as he smiled at Momo.

(Scene Break Zuko)

The punk from before was walking around town as it was night as he arrived at the alley area. As he walked he then stopped and pulled out his two swords to see Crow there as Crow glared at the man. "Who are you?" HE asked as Crow glared at the man.

"I am Crow and you my quarry are a Horror." Crow said as he lit his throwing star with a Madou Flame of azure bleu and threw it over to him where it spun pass his eyes causing his eyes to respond as nearby Zuko saw this.

The Horror roared out and charged at Crow as he had both swords drawn only for Crow to side step away from him. "To easy." Crow said as soon the man dropped his swords and tore his skin off to reveal the Horror under it. The Horror roared at Crow who then summoned his Phantom Knight Armor and then slashed through the Horror as it was a basic Inga Horror that was quickly dealt with. The Horror burst into black smoke and sealed into his Makai Ken as he then disengaged his armor as it may have been a quick hunt but one he welcomed.

Crow reverted to his civilian form as he sheathed his sword with a clean move. "Blue Spirit." Crow began as he didn't even have to look. "Good luck on your travels." Crow said as he began to walk away as soon the Blue Spirit appeared as it was obviously Zuko who picked up the twin Scimitar weapons no doubt surprised that the man who harassed his uncle was a Horror.

(Meanwhile with Azula)

Azula, Mai, and Ty-Lee were camping out for now as there mode of transportation was ready. Azula had already learned most if not all of this Makai Language as they were nearby a cave system. As Azula continue studying they all soon heard something. "Help... usssss." A voice slurred as it seemed to echo as Azula looked.

"Hey did you hear that?" Ty-Lee asked as she looked around.

"Kind of hard not to." Mai said as Azula looked around and focused.

"Help ussss. Free usssss. Sssssave ussssss." The voice slurred as Azula then took out the gear V got her.

"Come on lets go investigate if it's an enemy trap a preemptive strike will end it." Azula said as she and her team went to investigate. The trio soon arrived at a cave area with no trouble as Azula saw something was off about it. She took out a talisman of sorts and threw it at the cave causing a dome around the entrance to shatter like glass surprising Ty-Lee and Mai.

"When did you learn to do that?" Ty-Lee asked as she saw this.

"Something I picked up recently." Azula said as Ty-Lee saw Azula enter the cave as Mai and Ty-Lee followed.

(Inside the cave)

As the duo entered the cave they soon came across what looked like a very old workshop with a sphere in the center as they walked over to it. Azula whipped away the fog and dust on it before to her shock a black substance hit the wall area causing her to be ready for an attack. "You came." The voice said as it was coming from the black slime like creature inside it. "He sssssaid you would come for usssss." The Voice said as the creature moved around its containment as Mai through water at the sphere from an old bucket revealing the creature inside.

"Who said I'd come?" Azula asked as she glared at it.

"The one who trained you." The creature said as it moved around clearly trapped and by the looks of it hungry. "Pleasssse releasssssse ussssss." The creature slurred as it wanted freedom. "We can help you in your plansssss." The creature said as it looked to Azula.

"My plans what do you know of them?" Azula asked as the creature looked.

"You intend to capture the Golden Knight. But asssss he isss you don't sssstand a chance of capturing him alone." The creature said getting Azula angry.

"Shows what you know I can defeat him on my own!" Azula said as the creature then chuckled.

"We sssaid you don't sssstand a chance of capturing him ALONE!" The creature yelled emphasizing the word alone. "BUT together we would be unbeatable not even the Fire Lord can stand againsssst usssss." The creature slurred as it looked to Azula with large white eyes. "If you free ussss we can be the onesss who endssss the war... all warssss. Pleasssse we are so hungry we need a hosssst." The creature ended with a bout of begging as it was no doubt dying of starvation.

Azula of course with her pride but also with the symbols V placed on her knew the Golden Armor gave Zorin an edge Azula lacked and this creature claimed it can tip the scale in her favor. "Pleassse we need each other." The creature said as it looked to Azula. Azula looked around and saw a symbol of sorts as Ty-Lee and Mai saw this.

"Please tell me you're not considering it." Ty-Lee said as she was worried of what Azula was thinking.

Azula ignored them as she channeled her lightning and fired it at the main symbol causing the others to be filled with its power to the point they exploded one after the other as soon the glass sphere shattered releasing the slime like substance onto the ground. "Now hold your end of the bargain." Azula said as the creature chuckled.

"Yesssss we shall." The creature said before jumping to Azula catching her off guard as it got on her arm and began to spread across her skin as she was shocked by this even more so that she could feel something melding with her own mind. Soon Azula pictured Garo and the moment it was summoned as the creature sensed it as the rod weapons began to be covered by the same substance as Mai and Ty-Lee dared not to touch it less it spreads to them also.

Soon Azula crouched down as she was in pain but refused to scream and soon the Knight stood up as black as night itself. It turned to its 'allies,' and to Ty-Lee's shock it looked like a black version of Garo as it glared at them. "The poison to all Knights there eternal dark shadow... Jakku." Jakku said as she looked at her form before laughing as at long last she has an armor and now Zorin won't ever be able to usurp her superiority ever again.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok folks hope you all enjoy the new chapter and hope to see you all back real soon. So until next time ja-ne.


	23. Chapter 23

Garo Flames of Gold

ESKK: Nothing to say let's start.

'Water'

Pakku was standing in front of his nation symbol, use his water bending to show his element

'Earth'

A guy standing in front of his nation symbol as he kick down to the ground as a bolder shot up before the guy kick it away as he show his element

'Fire'

Azula stood in front of her nation symbol shot flames out before jumping into the air and slamming down and send a stream of fire out as she show her element.

'Air'

Aang came out and stood in front of his nation symbol as he airbend at the screen showing off his element.

'And the Makai Order'

Three lone figures stood there as 2 of them standing back to back as one of them was Zorin and the other is Marvelous, as the 3rd a female within robes hold a brush in her hands; As these 3 stood in front of the symbol of the Makai order.

Zorin and Marvelous raise their sword and summon forth their armor of gold and silver, Garo and Zanga.

'Long ago, the 4 nation live together in harmony, With the Order watch over us protecting us from the shadow from the horrors of the world, then everything change when the fire nation attacked.'

Screen cut to the fire nation running on the beach of the Earth kingdom and send forth their flames.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, He vanishes.'

With an old man on top of a towering rock bending all four element to his will as he bend Earth, Water, Fire, and then Wind before he vanish from the rock he stood on.

'The Makai order could not intervene to stop the fire nation, but only to keep balance so the world doesn't fall into chaos.'

Shadow of people stood to the side as they watch the world fell into war with the look of regret on their faces.

'100 years has pass, when a stranger named Zorin came to our home land and saved us from the evil spirit that been living among us, as he carry a legacy that been told among legends the Golden Knight Garo, the knight of Hope has come forth.'

'Together with him, my brother, and I found the new Avatar and Air bender named Aang and although his air bending skills is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but with Zorin guidance and protection, I believe these two can save the world.'

*Insert Gekka by Jam Project

The song soon started as it showed Makai Symbols floating around before the symbol of Garo appeared followed by the symbol of the four elements, then too Zanga's white lotus symbol.

-Byakuren no hana saku ah!-

The image change to a real lotus flower before its pedals all fell as they were blown away by an unknown wind before the screen shifted to Zorin as his left side was shown but his right side was shadowed silhouette of Garo.

-Akaki yozora no kagi wa aware-

Zorin raising his face to the camera as he opened his eyes before on his right side the image of Ty-lee appeared as she was walking away accompanied by a trail of pink aura.

-Oboro ge na kekkai ga ima kei yuki-

As Zorin face was fully reviled to the camera the Makai letters flood the screen before they were cut blue lightning and blue flame that appeared from the ground up as the screen turn to Azula with a wick smile on her face before a dark creature appeared behind her and covered her form to reveal a black colored Garo.

-Tomerarenai toki no sadame meguri meguru rensa-

The screen then showed Zuko and Iroh before it shows the Kiyoshi warriors with Suki as Yaiba stood behind her, then Gaang minus Zorin are shown, and at the end a girl naked Mai holding a cut dark hair pony tail.

-Akane no kumo wa-

The screen showed Ty-lee looking down with a golden background as behind her was Zorin with his back torts her back as soon she realized something.

-Yami ni nomareta!-

The screen then changed as Ty-lee turned around wide eyed as rising from the ground was none a giant beast surrounded by fire as it was Agni as it roared and reached torts the darken sun in the sky.

Drums began to pick up as hands of the Makai reached torts the Darken sun as well.

-Uzumaita yokubou ga chikara wo atae-

The screen showed V and Ozai as they smirk evilly, as the scene change with Iroh with an frown on his face, with Azula showing her whole body strip of her clothing, as it glow with the only thing sticking out are the dark Makai seals on her body.

-Kono renjou sae manketsu in ga!-

The screen change to Zorin kneeling down within shadow before he stood up are the area around him bright up, as it zoom out to show Zorin has his sword raise as he cut an energy circle to summon forth his Golden armor as it engulf his body.

Shippu! Jinrai! Genmu gensei shinshi!

As the song change, the scene did as well as Sozin's Comet flew overhead in the sky, as the sky soon change to a gold and darken area with Makai words surround the place, as Garo is shown when the comet burst as if it hit into Garo.

-Sora hageshiku araburi-

Garo battling as fire balls coming from a fire nation soldier as he cut the fire ball down before his green flame is shown.

-Konjiki ni kageyaki dasu hagane no kiba!-

The screen then showed the other Knights coming forth and battling and showing the skills they gained from training and battling Horrors as Gai, Yaiba, Crow, Zero, Giga, Zanga, and lastly Garo.

-Naze hito wa ai wo!-

Garo and Zanga are shown falling, as down below Azula is shown still unclothed while also glowing, as screen zoom in on her face, as it show her eyes were close before they open as her entire being went dark and wearing Makai battle robes as she give a wicked laugh.

-Motome sugite kokoro wo guren e someru!-

The screen showed the Gaang, the Kiyoshi warriors, the freedom fighters, Zuko and Iroh are preparing to battle against the V and Ozai with a massive force before them of horror that flew in the air and fire nation soldiers on the ground as leading them was Darken Azula.

-Mamori nuke!-

The scene now showing Zorin kneeling down as Garo as he seem to be reaching down deep inside as a massive explosion of golden flame shot up into the air as Garo took flight in his wing formed.

-Byakuren no hikari e ah!-

The scene soon show everyone that was shown before with their back turn to the screen, as Zorin stood in front shown last before it shows Sozin's Comet going across the skies as stream of glowing blue, dark, and golden energy flew in sky in front of the comet as the three collided as a bright light shine before vanishing to relive the title.

-Garo!-

Garo Flames of Gold

(Start)

The Gaang were in an Earth Kingdom Village as Sokka was looking at a bag that he was trying to decide if he should buy or not. "Hurry up woman." Marvelous said as Katara held back a chuckle on this.

"Don't rush me!" Sokka yelled as Marvelous rolled his eyes.

"We need to meet up with Zorin and Miko to see what they learned about our Beifong tip." Marvelous said as Sokka looked.

"Just give me a second ok." Sokka argued as he was looking at the green Earth Kingdom bag as Aang was wearing a hat to hide his arrow especially after what happened at the last town with Avatar Day. "I really do like it." Sokka said as he looked to the bag.

"Then you should get it. You deserve something nice." Katara said as Sokka looked at the bag in question.

"I do, don't I?" Sokka said as Katara looks at him with a bored expression as suddenly Sokka mood change again as he said "But no, it's too expensive. I shouldn't."

"All right, then don't," Katara said as marvelous spoken up adding his 2 cents, "It may be too good for you anyways mate."

As Aang who was sitting on the side got up and walk away with Katara and marvelous, with Sokka eyeing the bag before he walk away as well.

5 seconds later Sokka came back with a smile and said, "You know what? I'm gonna get it."

(Katara, Aang, and marvelous)

As the three hit the streets looking for the other two, suddenly a guy passing out flyers walk by over to them as he said to them, "Psst, psst! Hey, you kids love earthbending? You like ... throwing rocks? Then check out Master Yu's Earthbending Academy."

The guy handed them the flyer as marvelous took it and said, "Thanks, we'll look into it."

The guy nodded and walk away to go on with his thing as the group look at the flyer as Aang pointed out as he saw it, "Look! There's a coupon on the back! The first lesson is free."

"I'll be careful with something like that, as they always say the first lesson is always free, but will only teach you very little, when you want more, then they will start charging you," Marvelous said as he knows scams.

"Maybe but who knows? This Master Yu could be the earthbending teacher we've been looking for to teach Aang," Katara said as Sokka suddenly came and join them with his very new ladies purse.

(Zorin and Miko)

The duo came out of a bar area talking to a priest that was station in the area as Zorin said, "Now we know where to find them."

"Let find the other before something happens again, what happen on Avatar day is enough for me," Miko said as she didn't want to think back on what happen then.

"Well there were worse day than what happen then," Zorin said as he have his fair share of bad days with the gang as Miko look to him as she said, "If you weren't a fire bender, I would feel bad for you."

"Right, let find everyone and get back on track," Zorin said as he wonder if the Gaang will be where they said to meet at.

(With Aang)

Aang was suddenly wearing a earth bending kiddy outfit, as he started picking his ear before giving it a smell for some odd reason, and to the look of it, Aang seem to be the only oldest one of the earth bender in training as everyone else is 10 years old or below.

Off to the side as the south water tribe sibling and the pirate watch Aang as Marvelous started to say to the others in a low tone, "This is a joke, and a waste of time."

"Give it a chance, we have yet to know what the master has plan for this," Katara said as soon enough the master came out from his home as everyone thinks as Aang saw him, he put his arm back to his side and stood up straight with the other 3… small child's that were with him being train as well.

As master Yu walk pass all of the student as he said to them, "Take your stances!"

The students take their fighting stances, except for Aang as he didn't know it at all yet, then the master said, "Now, strike as if you're punching through your opponent's head!"

The pupils on the other side where Aang stood, lift up rocks before them and punch it at the other small kids as the 3 small kids were able to stop it, Aang saw it coming but didn't know what to do as he froze and let the rock hit him, sending him back into a huge pot full of dirt.

The master approach Aang as he was still in the dirt and started to say to him, "So, are you ready to commit to more lessons? If you pay for the whole year in advance, I'll bump you up to the next belt!"

(Later)

Zorin and Miko arrived to see Marvelous, Katara, and Sokka sitting outside the Earthbending Academy as Zorin looked to them. "Let me guess trying something." Zorin asked hoping it wasn't stupidity in the making just as Aang walked out.

"Ehh he's not the one." Aang said as he walked out to the front.

"Wow... Aang did something smart for once." Zorin said as Marvelous looked to him.

"Yeah that's a shocker." Marvelous said as Zorin agreed.

"Yeah... wait a minute why do I get the feeling this will go south somehow?" Zorin asked as he looked to the group.

"Because track record says... it will." Miko said as she didn't need to be a fate seer to know it was coming.

Soon two students were talking as they walked out talking. "I think the boulder is going to win back the belt in Earth Rumble 6." They said as Aang heard this. "He's going to have to fight the best Earth Benders in the world to even get a shot at the champ." They said as Zorin. Marvelous, and Aang heard this.

"Excuse me! But where is this Earth Bending Tournament exactly?" Aang asked as he ran up to the two students.

"It's on the island of Nunya... Nunya business." The jerks said as they began to walk away.

Sokka began to laugh as he walked up to them as Zorin looked. "Oh I gotta remember that one." Sokka said as Zorin nodded to Miko.

"Momo Slap him." Miko said as Momo acted and slapped Sokka as he yelped in pain.

"Ok I'm sorry." Sokka said as Miko then looked to Katara.

"So we doing the physical approach or the seduction approach?" Miko asked as Katara looked to them.

"Let's surprise them." Katara said as the two headed to the boys. "Hey strong guys wait up!" Katara called out as Zorin looked around a bit.

"What's up?" Aang asked as Zorin looked around.

"There's a Makai Knight and Priestess duo stationed here, the Knight is a pretty powerful Earth Bender apparently his armor is like Garo and Zero. Allows him to bend Earth in a purifying manner of Crystals." Zorin said as Crystal Bending was easy but Crystal Bending from the Earth itself was crazy.

"Oh will we meet him?" Aang asked as Zorin shrugged.

"No clue last I heard of him he was pretty high up in Earth Kingdom Society around here though his family and him don't see eye to eye on certain subjects." Zorin shrugged as he never paid much attention to these things.

"Hey guys get ready because we're going to Earth Rumble 6!" Katara called as she ran up to them.

"How'd you get them to tell you?" Aang asked as Zorin was curios.

"Oh girls have their ways." Miko said as she smirked a bit.

(Back with the two boys)

They were frozen to the wall with their heads free as under them was a small fire that will melt them out but also hurt them as they seemed to be exiting a sort of short trance as the two boys were scared of being burnt.

(Scene Break at Earth Rumble 6)

The Gaang were gathered at the stands as the Makai trio was higher up in the stands. "How long till they realize front row seats are the 'sit at your own risk,' spot?" Zorin said as Miko looked.

"Just about... now." Miko said as the Gaang nearly got nailed by a boulder.

(In the stage)

The Earth Bender announcer was looking to the cheering crowd as he was ready to start. "Welcome to Earth Rumble 6! I am your host Shin Fu!" Shin Fu announced as people cheered loudly.

(With the Gaang)

Once the danger of the Boulder past Zorin, Miko, and Marvelous rejoined their friends as Katara and Miko sighed a bit. "This is just gonna be guys chucking rocks at each other isn't it?" Katara asked not the least bit interested.

"That's what I paid for." Sokka said as Zorin and Marvelous looked ready to jump out their seats.

"Guys will be guys." Miko said as she was a bit of a tomboy but not for this crap.

(Stage)

"The Rules are simple just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win!" Shin Fu announced as he heard the crowd cheering as he was being a bit of a hype man for them. He then Earth Bend Jump to the announcer/ref spot and then the bell run signaling the fight was starting. "Round 1 the Boulder vs the Big Bad Hippo!" Shin Fu announced as the Boulder as a large buff man while the Hippo was a huge fat man who seemed to have strength on his side as the name was clearly well earned.

The Hippo roared as The Boulder glared at the Hippo. "Listen Up Hippo! You may be big but you ain't bad! The Boulder is going to win this in a land slide!" The Boulder announced as the Hippo glared at the Boulder.

"Hippo mad!" Hippo roared as he then slammed his foot on the ground as everyone saw this.

(Gaang)

"This is getting good." Zorin said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation as Miko rolled her eyes.

"Our Golden Knight ladies and gentleman." Miko said as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"Let the boy have his fun."**_ Zaruba said as Doruba agreed.

(Battle)

Boulder started out by sending rocks at Hippo only for it to be ineffective as the Hippo even had a rock caught in his mouth which he then crushed and chewed before spitting it out and roaring. The Hippo then began to jump up a bit as the ring was being shaken up as the Boulder tried to keep his footing.

"Unbelievable ladies and gentleman the Hippo is rocking the boat!" Shin Fu announced as the Boulder fell back and nearly fell off the edge only for the Boulder to create an Earth Platform to catch himself and then used it to throw it at a celebrating and distracted Hippo. The Boulder then jumped in and began to Bend the Ground bellow the Hippo causing it to rise up as The Boulder was struggling as the Hippo due to his build was stuck on his back.

The Boulder then threw the Hippo off the ring as this victory was the Boulders. "The Boulder wins!" Shin Fu announced as the crowd cheered at this victory.

(Gaang)

"How about the Boulder he's got some good moves." Katara suggested as Zorin looked.

"I don't know Bumi says I needed a teacher who listens to the Earth. He's just listening to his Big Muscles." Aang said as he wasn't all for The Boulder. "What do you guy's thing?" Aang asked looking to Zorin, Sokka, and Marvelous.

"YEAH!" Zorin roared in triumph as Marvelous did a loud whistle sound as Sokka cheered on the battle.

"Great we lost the two who are actually useful." Miko growled as she should have brought a book with her to read.

(Battle)

"The Next battle The Boulder vs Fire Nation Man!" Shin Fun called out as that caused a whole lot of boos for the mentioned Fire Nation man as he walked onto stage.

(Gaang)

"Boo!" Sokka called out as Miko was now with the trio of idiots booing the fighter.

"BOOO! Fuck you Fire Nation pig! Go back to the Fire Nation!" Miko yelled as it seems she wanted in now. "Kick his ass Boulder!" Miko roared as Zorin and Marvelous agreed.

"Rip his head off!" Zorin yelled as it was clear he was enjoying this far too much.

When Fire Nation Man tried to do the anthem for the Fire Nation which Zorin and Marvelous took minor offense to it was a quick victory for The Boulder as he was then threw off the stage to the stands. "YEAH!" Zorin yelled as the two Knights, One Priestess, and one Water Tribe Warrior cheered like a group of idiots at Fire Nation Man's defeat.

"The Boulder knows how to put the hurt into dirt!" Sokka cheered at the Boulder's Victory.

(Scene Break)

The Boulder was on one Hell of a winning streak as the guys were cheering him on as it was then the next fighter came onto stage. "Now for the next bout! The Boulder vs the Reigning Runner Up you all love this underdog Giga Diamond Axe!" The announcer called surprising Zorin, Marvelous, and Miko at this as the mentioned fighter walked in with a took pick in his mouth as he shouldered an Axe and was wearing Earth Kingdom Styled Madou Robes modified for a powerful Earth Bender.

(Gaang)

"The Boulder is doomed." Zorin said as Sokka looked.

"What why?" Sokka asked as Miko looked to Sokka.

"Idiot look at his wardrobe and his weapon." Miko scolded as she pointed that out as Sokka saw it.

"Yeah that guy he's a Makai Knight!" Marvelous called out as they were in shock at this.

"Well that chalks off two possible teachers." Aang said as they saw this.

(Stage)

Giga Diamond Axe walked to his foe and took the tooth pick out before throwing it to the side showing he was more of a rebel then anything since he isn't supposed to partake in this as a fighter. But then again he does hold back so no harm no fowl considering who the champion is. "Let me say this to start." GDA began as he pointed to The Boulder. "I'm stronger then you muscle brain because this here." GDA continued as he pointed to himself with his thumb before gesturing to the stage around him. "Is my stage." GDA said as The Boulder didn't like how GDA said that.

"Don't talk big little man!" Boulder called out as he then charged at GDA who then acted with a simple move. Which was in fact a Diamond fist from the ground when GDA Stomped onto the ground and in turn knocking the Boulder back hard. The Boulder got his bearings on him again as he then sent Earth attacks at GDA who while still shouldering his Axe weaved and moved around the attacks with trained ease.

"To easy." GDA said as he then summoned forth more Diamond to make a shield on his arm as he then bended the diamonds to send dull spikes at The Boulder who made an Earth Shield to block it. "Come on show me your moves." GDA said as it was clear he was going to win this fight as he was wearing down the Boulder.

"Now for the climax." GDA said before charging into The Boulders breathing room and in turn took a punch only to Earth Bend bellow them and smirked before sending the Boulder off the Ring.

"The Winner is Giga Diamond Axe!" Shin Fu called out as GDA smirked.

"Didn't feel a thing." GDA said as the spot he was punched in didn't even have a dent on it as it was clear GDA was pretty sturdy with or without Madou Robes. "Now sis your next." GDA said as he began to make his way to his spot for his next and final opponent to fight to make her appearance.

(Gaang)

"Told you so." Zorin said as Sokka was cheering at Giga Diamond Axe's victory.

"Man and he's got everything." Aang said as he looked like the kind of guy Bumi wanted Aang to train under. "Man its Zorin all over again when we first met." Aang said as Zorin glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zorin said as he did get burned by Aang when he tried to learn Fire Bending early as Aang ended up with the guilty look for his comment.

(Stage)

Shin Fu stood in the center of the ring as the lights slowly dim and put a spot light on him as he said, "Now the moment you've all been waiting for."

A spotlight shine down on GDA as Shin Fu started to announce, "Giga Diamond Axe versus-

Looking over to the other side of the ring as a bright spot light shine down on a very small tomboy girl with thick black hair, and pale gray eyes, as in her hands as she hold it over her head as Shin Fu announce, "Your champion ... the Blind Bandit!"

The lights around grew brighter once more as the spotlights vanish as at the side of the blind bandit two ladies were there to help with the belt, and remove her cape.

(Gaang)

"She can't really be blind. It's just part of her character, right?" Katara said as she squints her eyes skeptically at that as she, question how can people bend if they are blind?

"I think she is," Aang said as Zorin said, "It may not be all that surprising, a blind man can use a sword and be as skilled as a master, who's to say the same concept can't be the same with bending?"

"How is that possible?" Katara asked as she didn't understand it at all as Marvelous answer saying, "Being Patent is one, and listening is another, I remember one of the crew mate gotten beaten by an old man."

Aang blink to that as that gotten him thinking to what Bumi said and what Zorin and marvelous are saying, he was thinking, 'Is she the one I'm supposed to find then?'

"I think she is ... going down!" Sokka yelled as, he point his index fingers down to the ground.

(Stage)

As the blind bandit looks ahead and try to get a feel of her opponent as she started to say, "Let's get this over with already, I've have other things to do than take down an underdog."

"What's that then, playing with dolls, or learning how to make tea while sitting at home like she supposed to be?" GDA said to her as the girl eyes widen before she got mad at that as it show on her expression, "You… oh it's on like a donkeypong."

"Here we go again folks." GDA said as he loosened up his shoulder ready for a fight. "Can we make this quick I'm very sleepy right now and I got stuff to do after the fight one of them being sneak you back into the house without the overlords becoming aware." He said pointing his Axe Weapon at the Blind Bandit before he dodged and spun around Earth Shots before he was sent upward by another Earth attack.

GDA responded by summoning up more diamonds from the earth and the green crystals formed a platform for him to land on safely. "Oh does the big bad green wolf need a little piggy?" The Bandit taunted as GDA cringed a bit.

"No more like you need to be home in bed." GDA said as he then got ready taking a battle stance.

"Bring it on mini bro." The Bandit called out before laughing as GDA smirked back at her.

(Gaang)

Aang looked to the girl in shock when he heard her laughing as he was given a quick flashback to the event at the Swamp when he saw the mentioned girl.

(Battle)

"Ok let's try this." GDA said before jumping off the platform and throwing the axe to the ground where it spun down. The girl heard this and when she felt the vibrations she quickly acted but then felt the ground break at the landing spot of the axe causing her to hear and feel it and then realized something.

"Damn." She cursed as she knew her opponent dug underground with Earth Bending. "And if I were him... I'd be popping up right..." She began as she got ready and felt it. "NOW!" She called out slamming her food down just in time for her foe to appear where she hit him with an Earth Hammer sending him torts his Axe which he caught in flight and used it to stop his flight.

"Nice shot." GDA said as the girl smirked.

"You showed me that trick last Rumble." She said as GDA smirked.

"Yeah I did." He said before throwing his Axe upward a bit where it spun and then caught it on the return.

The two then went at each other as GDA was clearly holding back against the younger girl flinging Crystal infused earth at her while she returned fire with ease. "You're too slow!" GDA called out as he then slammed his fist into the ground causing a Rock Wave to appear made from crystals to which the girl dodged it and in turn send a boulder at him.

He acted by standing his ground and breaking it apart as it was clear the two were pretty evenly matched. And through all of this the crowd was going nuts as they saw the two go at it. GDA then flung a huge boulder at the Blind Bandit as the girl smirked. "And you're too loud!" The girl responded as she threw the boulder right back at him as he broke it apart with his Axe only to see the girl was right there and then smirked.

"You win." He said before he was then launched out of the ring by the Bandits attack.

"Your winner and still your champion The Blind Bandit!" Shin Fu called out as the girl enjoyed her victory tonight.

(Gaang)

"Aahhh!" Sokka cried out as he looked to Marvelous and Zorin. "You said he was a Makai Knight how could he had lose?" Sokka asked as Zorin looked.

"He was holding back more so then normally done, if I had to guess those two know each other outside of here." Zorin said as he watched the stage as Aang was smiling.

"But how did she do that?" Katara asked as Aang was the one who answered. "She waited... and listened." Aang said as he may have just found his Earth Bending Teacher.

(Stage)

Shin Fu jumped down to the stage where he was now standing next to Toph while holding a sack. "To make things a little more interesting I'm offering up this sack of Gold pieces to anyone who can defeat the Blind Bandit." Shin Fu announced as he gestured to the mentioned champion. Instead he was only met with silence as no one wanted to go against the champ like that. "What?! No one dares to face her!" He called as no one had the guts to do it.

(Gaang)

"Go get'em." Zorin said pushing Aang forward meaning to see if she was really meant to be his Earth Bending Instructor.

"Got it." Aang said as he got up and headed to the stage.

(Stage)

"I will!" Aang called out as Shin Fu looked and saw Aang walking in with a smile on his face just as GDA got back up and saw this and also saw his tattoos.

"Oh boy." GDA said as he knew his younger half-sister has never faced an Air Bender before especially the Avatar.

(Gaang)

"Go Aang, avenge Giga Diamond Axe," Sokka shouted before a crystal spear shot up by his foot and near his head, as he 'Eep!' by that as a voice shouted loudly from below, "Avenge my ass!"

(Down below)

GDA didn't want to hear that from some moron, as he move his foot back as he stood up straight as he said to himself, "I don't need avenging, I can do that myself… but it seem little sis will have trouble with this one if he is what I think he is."

(Stage)

AS Aang walk up close to the center area as he face Toph as she give a smile and pointed at Aang as she said, "Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?"

The crowd went, "Oooh" to that as she just call Aang a girl which isn't bad for smack talking as Aang puts his hands up in a peaceful gesture as he said, "I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you."

(Gaang)

"Boo! No talking!" Sokka said as Katara and the Makai members look to him as Zorin said, "Momo slap him!"

Momo slap him as he held his head and said, "OW!"

"Don't boo at him!" Katara said as she knew her brother deserving that smack, as the other two went back to looking down as Marvelous asked, "Why did Aang enter the ring if he's not going to fight?"

"Probably trying to ask her to be his teacher… which is a stupidest idea I seen him do," Miko said as Zorin sighed and said, "Welcome to my world."

(Stage)

As Aang took a step to the blind Bandit as he wanted to talk up close which is a dumb move to do as the match has started and the blind bandit isn't holding back as she sent a pillar at Aang sitting him in the air a bit, as he soon glided with his air bending ability.

The blind Bandit seem to have trouble finding him after that as she knew his feet touch that pillar she made but he wasn't launch up in the air like the normal earth benders she had face before.

Soon enough Aang touch the ground as the girl turn to him and said, "Somebody's a little light on his feet! What's your fighting name, the Fancy Dancer?"

Aang grins sheepishly before Toph launches another pillar, which lifts him up again and lost him as she said, "Where'd you go?"

Aang landed and said to her, "Please, wait!"

"There you are!" She said as she soon launch a bolder at him as Aang acted quickly without thinking as he send an air blast at her and the bolder she sent at him, pushing them both back with the girl being throw over the edge.

As she came falling down, She was soon caught by GDA below in his arms as he said, "Never thought I see you down here."

"Shut up!" She said as she got out of his arm and walk away upset as she knew she just lost somehow, as GDA sighed and said, "Better get her home fast."

Soon Aang follow as the crowd cheer to this knowing the champ has been beaten, even if it was a trick move of air bending, but the people didn't know that as all they knew air benders were gone.

Aang jump down from the ring and follow her with GDA following as the air bender said, "Please, listen! I need an earthbending teacher, and I think it's supposed to be you!"

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone," She said as she walk up to a wall and bend open a door way to the locker room area as Aang keep following saying, "Wait!"

He was stood stop by GDA as he held him back before the girl bend the opening back up and seal it as GDA look down to Aang as he said, "I don't know what went in your head, when you thought entering the ring was a good idea, Mr. Avatar, but you made a mistake and beaten her with a cheap shot with your air bending."

"But… I thought, she…" Aang didn't know what to say as GDA walk to the same wall where the girl went through as GDA open it up as well as he said to Aang, "You cause enough trouble, leave her alone or deal with me."

Soon enough GDA close the way with him behind it, as Aang drop his head before returning to the stage.

The Gaang soon regrouped as Sokka took the champion belt and the gold as he looked to Aang. "Way to go champ." Sokka said as Zorin then slapped the back of Sokka's head causing him to yelp.

"Not helping." Zorin said as he glared at Sokka.

(Scene Break the Next Day)

The Gaang were walking about as there were no Horror sightings last night as Aang had suggested they asked the Watchdog if they knew where Giga and the Blind Bandit lived since it seemed the two were close somehow. Zorin had a similar idea but when he asked the Watchdog informed him that Giga did not wish to be disturbed at his home save for any Horror hunts.

"You know I'm really glad I bought the bag it goes great with the belt." Sokka said as Miko rolled her eyes at that.

"Glad you like it woman." Miko said as Sokka smiled at that.

"Yeah... HEY!" Sokka said quickly realizing Miko was insulting him as it seems everything that came out of Miko's mouth was either important, a lecture, or an insult... mostly insults.

"Well if we wanna find the Blind Bandit and/or Giga Diamond Axe the Earth Bending Academy is a good place to start." Marvelous said as they arrived to the insult of a school.

Once they entered the two trainees saw Miko and Katara as they glared at them. "Oh great it's you two again." One of them said as Miko and Katara glared at them and made a confrontation gesture causing both to step back.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Miko said just before they recognized Aang.

"Hey you're that kid who beat the Blind Bandit." He said pointing to Aang.

"Please we need to find the Blind Bandit or Giga Diamond Axe do you know where they live?" Aang asked as he looked to the two.

"The Blind Bandit and Giga Diamond Axe are both mystery's they show up to fight each other like warring spirits and disappears." They said as Zorin looked to them.

"IS that everything you know?" Zorin asked as he looked to them.

"Yeah it is." They said as Zorin looked to Zaruba.

 _ **'They're telling the truth.'**_ Zaruba confirmed as Zorin gave the Gaang the signal to show they didn't have the information.

"Maybe... we're looking for the wrong person." Aang suggested as Zorin then remembered the Vision from before.

"Ok I got a question is there any noble family around here with a winged Boar as its mark that has any children?" Zorin asked as the two looked to him.

"Well a Flying Boar is the symbol of the Beifong family their, the richest people in town if not the whole world but they don't have any kids... well save for a son but he's a step son who was from his mother's previous marriage." The guy said using his friend as a shield.

"Flying Boar is good enough for me." Aang said as Zorin nodded.

"We got a lead." Zorin said as he then looked to the two. "Thanks for the information and sorry for troubling you, I offer you this advice ditch this academy and find a real Earth Bending Teacher." Zorin said before he took his leave with his friends.

"Yeah you better run." One of them said as Miko then snapped her fingers causing the two boys to yelp and were now hanging upside down from a tree as Miko must have set it up somehow.

"I got my eyes on you!" Katara called as Sokka smirked.

"Crazy people." Sokka said as he walked away with the Gaang.

(At the Stadium)

The Boulder and Shin Fu were gathered at the Stadium as they were investigating something as something didn't add up about last night's shocking turn out. "I'm telling you The Boulder was standing right there I saw the kid strike but there was no Earth Bending nothing made contact The Blind Bandit just fell out of the ring. She must have taken a dive and split the money with the kid." The Boulder said as the evidence and situation did make sense considering the Blind Bandit hasn't lost a fight since she started out.

Shin Fu in rage then slammed his hand on the wall causing the area to shake and then in turn cause some Earth to fall and slam onto Shin Fu's foot causing him to cry out in pain. "Nobody cheats Shin Fu." He growled not very pleased with people who cheat him.

(Scene Break the Gaang)

The six were gathered in a hiding spot as Miko was using a small telescope with a moving Eye inside it as she saw the symbol on the Estates gates. "That's the Flying Boar from my vision. Come on." Aang said but Zorin stopped him.

"Wait Aang." Zorin said as Miko saw it.

"This place is covered in seals and ruins to inform the Knight inside of intruders and to keep any and all Horrors out." Miko said as she looked to the area. "We need to proceed with caution." Miko said as shutting those seals down could be tricky.

"Got it." Aang said as they all moved out.

(Later)

The six jumped the wall as Miko put a mask and hood up as she used her Wire Gun to jump said wall as Marvelous used a throwing hook to latch on. Aang airbended over the wall as Zorin climbed as they began to look around for their quarry. Zorin and Marvelous were going to look for Giga with Miko as the six gathered behind some shrubbery and looked about.

"Everything seems clear..." Zorin said as he then had a thought. "Wait why couldn't you pull the Avatar Card and skip all this?" Zorin asked as he looked to Aang.

"Plot point?" Aang said as Zorin looked.

"What?" Zorin asked as he was confused.

"What?" Aang repeated as they then decided to drop that... odd moment.

Then all of a sudden the Earth below them convulsed and fired upward sending the six flying as they screamed out as Aang and Katara landed in a bush Zorin and Marvelous landed in a tree where they then fell to the ground, and Miko landed on Sokka using him to break his fall. "Why me?!" Sokka called out in pain as Miko got up a bit.

"What are you doing here Twinkle Toes?" The girl asked as she looked like the Blind Bandit but more prissy and delicate.

"How did you know it was me?" Aang asked as Miko then shut Sokka up before he could retort.

"She has her ways obviously." Zorin said as he got off of Marvelous and dusted himself off.

"How did you find me?" She asked as Marvelous then spoke up.

"Ok long story short we need you to teach Aang Earthbending so he can face the Fire Lord kick his ass and the rest of us can stop a very powerful monster from being released and burning the world to ashes." Marvelous said he walked up only for the girl to shove her hand into Marvelous face.

"Not my problem. Now get out before I call the guards." The girl said as Sokka looked to the girl.

"Look we all have to do our part to win this war and yours is to teach Aang Earthbending." Sokka said but then Zorin went wide eyed and drew the Garoken surprising everyone as he blocked an Axe Strike from a foe.

Zorin looked and saw GDA but in more noble like clothing with clear signs of a rebellious attitude with how sloppy it looked in some part, the torn sleeve, and the headband as he saw the others weapon.

"Golden Knight?" He asked as Zorin saw the Axe.

"Beast Knight?" Zorin asked as they then pushed each other back.

"These punks bugging you baby sis?" The young man asked as he looked to the girl.

"Don't call me that Diamond Head." She snapped as GDA rolled his eyes.

"It's Wu Shu baby sister." Wu Shu said as he shouldered his Axe. "Now as for you six, I have a great respect for the Golden Knight the Avatar... no so much so for my respect for the Golden Knight I'm going to give you all a head start before my sister calls the guards at any random moment." Wu Shu said as the girl saw it.

"Guards! Guards help!" The girl called as Zorin went wide eyed as everyone ran off as Zorin glared for a bit as they escaped.

"Toph Wu Shu what happened?" The Guard asked just as they Gaang escaped.

"Long story short false alarm seems Toph heard something and I found nothing." Wu Shu said shouldering his Axe as he grabbed a tooth pick and put it in his mouth.

"Sorry I got scared." Toph lied as it was clear these two were in league with each other.

"Toph you know your father, complete douche in my opinion, doesn't want you wondering the grounds without supervision." Wu Shu said as he began to take Toph's hand and take their leave with the Guards.

Meanwhile Zorin and Aang saw this as they looked at the scene. "Wow... it's like looking at my past from a different perspective." Zorin said as he saw no matter how much Wu Shu disliked his step father he did care for his baby sister. "I hope she does not turn into another Azula." Zorin said as Aang saw this and glared.

"Hey I got an idea." Aang said pointing to his arrow as Zorin nodded to him.

"Great thinking lets go." Zorin said as they were going to play the Avatar Card and if need be Golden Spirit Card.

(Scene Break Later)

Wu-Shu was leaning on the wall nearby as he saw his mother and step father meeting with the Earth Bending teacher in town which in Wu-Shu's opinion the guy was a hack. At the moment Wu-Shu's father was enjoying a steaming hot cup of tea as he opened it and savored its scent before putting it down. "I'm pleased to hear Toph's private lessons are going well but I want to be sure she's not trying anything to dangerous." He said as Wu-Shu rolled his eyes at him as he leaned to the side not even bothering to acknowledge the guy as his father who keeps treating his tough as nails baby sister like a glass doll thought she wasn't helping with playing the part.

"Absolutely not. I'm keeping her at the beginner's level basic form, basic breathing exercises only." He said as Toph's was sitting nearby closer to Wu-Shu.

"Very good." He said before a servant walked in.

"Excuse me sir but you have a visitor." The servant said as he bowed to the Beifong head.

"Who thinks they are so important they can come into my home unannounced?!" He scolded as Wu-Shu smirked to himself.

"I like them already." Wu-Shu joked as Toph held back a chuckle knowing how her elder half-brother liked making her father's life miserable.

"Um the Avatar and Golden Spirit sir." He said making Wu-Shu and Toph go wide eyed as Wu-Shu sighed to himself as Toph blew a hair out of her face.

"I'm going to kill him." Wu-Shu said as he gave them the warning but they were persistent. 'But... they might be able to get Toph out of here and help the Avatar learn what he needs to know." Wu-Shu said as he was partial for this if Toph can actually be herself instead of this mask for their parents.

(Later)

The plan was simple for the Gaang let Zorin and Miko being a Fire Nation Royal at one point and respected Makai Priestess do the talking considering Marvelous has a streak of being a smart ass nicknamed the Feral Zanga, Sokka would say something stupid, and Aang didn't think things through. Katara may interject when needed since she is the most level headed but the fact remained that Zorin and Miko were best suited for this task.

Wu-Shu was eating his food with a calm anger to him while he still looked as wild as he did in the ring no doubt the defiant child of this family. Sokka was wolfing down his food with Marvelous as Zorin ate his food calmly with Miko. "Wu-Shu you should go to your room and fix your outfit you look like a country bumpkin." His mother said as Wu-Shu glared at her.

"So did you at one point and damn enjoyed it guess new hubby with money does that to you." Wu-Shu snapped as he then went back to eating as his mother looked away as his step-father glared at this exchange.

"Family issues much?" Marvelous whispered to Sokka as it this kind of seemed cliché for him.

Once Toph was served her food the Beifong head spoke up as he looked to her. "Blow on it, it's too hot for her." He said as Wu-Shu hit his hand on the table a bit causing the focus to be on him clearly not liking his younger half-sister being babied when she can easily take care of herself.

"Allow me." Aang said missing the point here as to some it seemed like sibling rivalry but it was far from it as Aang used his Airbending to cool the food down. When Aang made a small tornado he used it to cool down Toph's food as Marvelous honestly wanted to face palm himself as this was the classic living a double life for the Makai Knight and Blind Bandit here.

Everyone just clap to it as the mother started to say other than the Makai group, "Avatar Aang, it's an honor to have you visit us, as well as you Golden spirit."

Zorin took a sip of his tea as he frown on the inside as he thought in his mind, 'Rich family, cheap tea. I wonder the guy is rich because he hardly spend any money on good tea?"

Zorin put down his cup and push to the side a bit as he didn't want to drink anymore of it as he said, "The pleasure is ours for having us Miss Beifong."

"If you don't mind me asking, in both of your opinions, how much longer do think the war will last?" Mr. Beifong asked as Aang started to say, "I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but I can't do that without finding an earthbending teacher first."

Toph looked annoyed by this as she said she didn't want to, but Aang keep pushing it as Wu-Shu crack his fingers a bit which scared Aang a bit, as well everyone attention turn on him for a moment as he said, "Sorry, my fingers are feeling stiff a bit."

Zorin sighed as he said, "It's hard to say for me, many things if the avatar would take down the fire lord, who to say someone else would take his place? As well even with earthbending Training, he still have a long ways to go to be a master of all elements that if we can find a master for him first."

Mr. Beifong give a small chuckled as he points out to Master Yu that Aang already seen before, and said, "Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little."

"Then she must be a great earthbender! Probably good enough to teach someone else!" Aang said as he can't keep his mouth close for a moment, with Toph sends a fissure under the table at him and send him up to make him bang his knee as he said "Ow!"

Zorin quickly made up something as he said, "Bug bite again Aang? I told you to wear some repellent."

"Yea, bug bites can be a pain, even more so if the person keeps talking as they can get annoyed themselves by that," Wu-Shu said as Zorin sighed as he said, "He does have a bad habit of that as many bugs seem to be follow him."

As they speaking in code as the family thought they were talking about bug but instead they were talking about the trouble Aang brings with him, and Aang… kind of clueless what they were meaning.

After that the head shrugs and said, "Toph is still learning the basics."

"Yes, and sadly, because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master," Master Yu said as Wu-Shu wanted to earth bend a crystal spike up the man's ass for disrespecting his little sister as she was more than a master in the term of skills compare to his old ass.

"That has yet to be seen, as I know even the blindest of people can be the master of certain things, as I have seen it with my master with no site of his own, but wield a sword that can go up against master benders," Zorin said as he said was true, his other master blind as a bat, but swing a sword and make it flow like water.

"Really? I might one day would like to meet him if possible," Beifong said as Zorin bow his head and said, "I don't know if still around, before I left his side almost 3 years ago he was suffering with a plague lunge."

"I'm sorry to hear that," The man said to him as Zorin nodded as he said, "Yes… but I carry his teaching with me to remember him by, but to my point, even the blindest of people can still be a master so don't doubt a person because they are."

Beifong nodded as he said, "Right, forgive me to say."

Wu-Shu respected the Golden knight with what he said, even Toph smile a bit to that as she knows there are other blind people that can kickass as well.

With Aang shoving his food in his mouth again as he said, "Yea, I even bet with your daughter she's could be better than you think she is."

Toph had it with Aang as she send another fissure at him go face first into his soup, as everyone look to him, Aang stood up and look to Toph as she had a smile on her face, at that and before Zorin could say anything, Aang did a sneeze and blow food over Toph's face including master Yu and the two siblings mother.

"We're doomed." Zorin said to himself as Zaruba agreed as he told Aang to let him and Miko do the talking.

"What's your problem?!" Toph yelled as she glared at Aang standing up.

"What's your problem!?" Aang countered as the Gaang looked to Aang with a look as Zorin sighed.

"Sorry about this my friend has been looking quite some time for an Earth Bending Teacher and it's just he thinks more with his heart then his head." Zorin said as that was true and he did the same during Horror Hunts.

"All is well, shall we move to the living room for desert." Lady Beifong said as Wu-Shu then stood up and took his leave.

"I'll take mine to go." Wu-Shu said under the guise of patrolling the grounds for an excuse to get out of the room.

(Later that Night)

"Goodnight buddy." Aang said as the Gaang were given a room as Marvelous was on the mat laying on his side as Zorin was sitting calmly as they needed to find alternatives incase this turns into a bust. Soon Toph was heard as he had walked in as the group looked causing Aang to freak out to see Wu-Shu and Toph there.

"Relax I'm sorry about dinner let's call it truce ok." Toph said as Wu-Shu looked to them.

"Yeah I was hoping to meet the recent inheritor of the Golden Title of Garo Baby sis here was a huge fan when she was younger." Wu-Shu said as Toph then earth bended Wu Shu off his feet as he easily avoided it as everyone calmed down a bit.

"Shut Diamond Head." Toph countered as Wu Shu smirked.

"Hey it's the elder sibling's job to embarrass the younger." Wu Shu said as they four took their leave of the room.

(Later outside)

"Even though I was born blind... I never had trouble seeing." Toph said walking on the bridge railing as Zorin and Wu Shu followed them.

"Let me guess you see with Earth Bending." Zorin said as he had to admit using ones bending to see was pretty useful.

"Yeah." Toph admitted as she looked to the duo. "It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the Earth and I can see where everything is." Toph said as she continued explaining. "You, that tree, and even those ants." Toph said as she pointed out each thing she can see.

"That's amazing." Aang said as Wu Shu then spoke.

"To bad our parents don't see this." Wu Shu said as he walked with Toph.

"Ok I see where this is going." Zorin said as he looked to his the half siblings.

"They always treated me like I was helpless and well Wu Shu here never really got along with them for as long as I can remember. HE showed me some of his tricks growing up but they ended up making him my bodyguard as if he doesn't exist." Toph said as Wu Shu was ok with not existing he was a Phantom to the people after all.

"Is that why you two became the Blind Bandit and Giga Diamond Axe?" Aang asked as something didn't add up to him on some of this.

"For Toph yeah she talked me into it." Wu Shu said as Zaruba chuckled a bit.

 _ **"How so?"**_ Zaruba asked as Wu Shu looked to Zorin and Zaruba.

"Her secret weapon... cuteness." Wu Shu said as he still remembered how Toph pulled that one on him. "I never saw it coming." Wu Shu said as Toph smirked at her elder brother as she was his Achilles heel on his decisions.

"Then why stay here where you're not happy?" Aang asked as he looked to the two.

"Yeah the town doesn't even realize you live here Toph seems like your more of a prisoner to their paranoia." Zorin said as he looked to them.

"They're my parents where else am I supposed to go." Toph asked as Wu Shu cleared his throat as he did know a place Toph and he ran away to a couple times to clear their heads.

"I won't leave if Toph is still here also. This is my district and I need to protect it." Wu Shu said as he looked to them.

"Well I don't know about Wu Shu but you can come with us." Zorin offered as he looked to Toph.

"Yeah you guys get to go wherever you want no one telling you what to fighting off dark spirits and the like that's the life. It's just not my life." Toph said as she looked to them.

"It can be." Aang offered also but before Toph could respond she went wide eyed as did Zaruba and Wu Shu.

"Heads up!" Wu Shu called out bringing his Axe out and taking a battle stance as Toph felt it.

"We're being ambushed!" Toph called before they began to run.

"How many?" Zorin asked as Zaruba sensed it.

 _ **"Five of them! And a sixth one who's a Horror!"**_ Zaruba called out as they ran.

"Just what we needed but how did the Horror Break in?" Wu Shu asked as his partner priestess made those seals herself. Soon the Earth began to move behind them to which Toph stopped as soon the doctor looking fighter from the Rumble showed up.

"Great." Zorin said as he held his blade at the ready.

Soon four cages came in from above catching them off guard as Zorin went wide eyed as Hippo landed on two of them and began to stomp on them.

"See told you bringing four would be a good idea!" The fighter said as Zorin glared at them.

"I believe you kids owe me some money." Shin Fu said as he glared at the four.

"Oh Crap." Wu Shu cursed as now that his blood relations to Toph was known they may owe him more money than intended.

(Later that evening)

Sokka, Katara, Marvelous, and Miko were at the area the group were attacked at as Marvelous put his hand on it and near the dagger while Miko was investigating her own way. "Whoever took Aang, Toph, Zorin, and Wu Shu left this." Sokka said as he took the dagger with the letter on it.

Katara took the scroll and opened it before she began to read its contents. "If you ever want to see your son and daughter again being 10,000 Gold Pieces to the Arena." Katara read as Doruba heard this. "It's signed Shin Fu and the Boulder." Katara said as she saw this.

 _ **'It seems they now know Wu Shu's secret and since Toph is the reigning champ and Wu Shu's younger sibling it seems Shin Fu now wants his money back for years of Toph undefeated run.'**_ Doruba said as this was bad real bad.

"I can't believe this." Sokka said sounding worried for his friends before he snatched the letter and looked to it like a fanboy.

"I got the boulders autograph!" Sokka cheered as Miko, Marvelous, and Katara glared at him.

"We sell the autograph later." Marvelous said as this was not the time to go fanboy.

"But now Momo slap him!" Miko called as Momo quipped and slapped Sokka.

"YEOW!" He cried out as Momo slapped him particularly harder than normal. "Ok I deserved that." Sokka said as he was slapped by Momo again.

"No..." Mrs. Beifong said as she began to tear up as she walked to the side. "Wu Shu." She cried for her first born as she needed to sit down.

"Ma'am." Miko said as she walked over to her and helped her down.

"If only I had done something different, everything I had done was for him. Since his father... since he passed I felt like I was losing him why didn't I act sooner he was so much like his father that I didn't see the similarities." Beifong said as she did love her son and her daughter but Wu Shu was always stubborn, hard headed, and straight on his path... just like his father. Wu Ying.

"Don't worry he'll be ok. I think he's just bidding his time." Miko said as she saw this woman had married a Makai Knight who didn't show her everything of his world.

"Master Yu I need you to help me get my daughter and step son back this ransom may bankrupt us but it's a price to pay." Lord Beifong said as Marvelous saw the scent with Doruba.

"Were going with you." Katara said as Marvelous tapped his Zanga Blade a bit as a signal that a Horror is also involved.

"Poor Toph she must be so scared." She said not realizing Toph wasn't that easy to scare.

(With the hostages)

Zorin was sitting in his steel cage as was Wu Shu as they looked to be either meditating or sleeping as Toph cursed out their captures. "You think you're so tough! Why don't you come up here so I can smack that grin off your face!" Toph threatened as Shin Fu looked up as nearby was a dark cloaked figure who looked to be salivating in anticipation.

"I'm not smiling." Shin Fu said as Zorin waited as did Wu Shu.

"Toph!" Came the voice of Toph's father as Wu Shu and Zorin were waiting for this.

Shin Fu looked and saw the Gaang with Master Yu and Toph's father as Marvelous was holding a large sack of Gold on his back that he had 'acquired,' prior to arriving here. "Here's your money so let them go." Marvelous said tossing the coins over to Shin Fu as he grabbed it and looked to it. Once he did he signaled the crane operators to lower Toph and Wu Shu as the two headed over to Toph's father as he guided Toph away.

"What about Aang and Zorin?" Katara asked as Miko was ready for when the Horror acted as they saw the Horror in question was getting angry very angry.

"I think the Fire Nation would pay a hefty price for the Avatar and Golden Spirit." Shin Fu said holding both Zorin and Aang's wanted posters as it seems Zorin's wanted poster was updated no doubt thanks to Azula. "Now get out of my ring." Wu Shu said as he glared at them.

"No..." Came the demonic voice as they saw the cloaked figure as they all saw him. "You all stay." He said as he looked to them. "No witnesses he said to devour the Avatar." The Horror said as his hood fell off revealing a heavily scared face as his eyes were glowing red.

"Horror." Wu Shu said as they left.

"Yeah I'm going with... no." Zorin said before drawing the Garoken and slicing his way out as he fell to the ground. "Katara, Sokka go get some help this Horror is a hefty one." Zorin said as they needed a power house.

"NO YOU STAY! The others leave they don't know anything!" The Horror roared as its mouth opened in a demonic way as the Wrestlers began to run for it only for Zorin, Marvelous and Miko to begin fighting it up close and personal.

"GO!" Marvelous called as they kept the Horror at bay.

(With Katara and Sokka)

"Toph Wu Shu!" Katara called as she and saw the two half siblings walk away as it seems Wu Shu was planning something. "There's to many of them and we theirs' a Horror with them, we need and Earth Bender and a Makai Knight we need you both!" Katara called as Wu Shu smirked a bit.

"My daughter is blind, she's blind and tiny and helpless and fragile! She needs her brother more then you two they cannot help you!" Beifong called as Wu Shu had enough as then then lifted his axe and slammed it causing the cave to block their way. "What?!" He called as Wu Shu began to walk torts the two water tribe members after Toph ripped her hand out of her father's grip.

"Yes I can." Toph said as Wu Shu smirked.

"No WE can." Wu Shu said as he was ready to rumble.

(The Battle)

The Wrestlers were getting Aang moved as Zorin, Marvelous, and Miko were battling the Horror. Soon a wall of earth and crystal formed as they looked to see Wu Shu and Toph with Katara and Sokka. "What leaving already the party just started?" Wu Shu taunted as he held his Axe.

"We beat you all before and we can do it again. After all my brother here makes it his job to hunt down dark spirits like ugly over there!" Toph called as she smirked.

"I'll handle the Horror Toph think you can handle things here?" Wu Shu asked as Toph nodded.

"Yeah go save Fire Spitter, Wire girl, and Pirate King." Toph said as Wu Shu smirked.

"The Boulder takes offense to that!" The Boulder began as he and his crew ran torts Toph.

"This should be good." Wu Shu called running to the Makai Trio.

(Makai Trio vs Horror)

As the trio were fighting with Miko using her wires and the Knights there blades it was clear the Horror was tough as it seems every attack they hit only annoys or tickles it. "Any plans?" Zorin asked as they regrouped before out of nowhere Wu Shu's axe flew at the Horror stabbing into it. Soon Diamond spikes shot up stabbing into the Horror as it cried out and released demonic wings as it flew off.

"Yeah leave this to me." Wu Shu said as the Horror glared as its lower half began to form into the ground.

"Damn you... DAMN YOU MAKAI KNIGHT!" The Horror roared in fury as soon Wu Shu had to fight his way through Earth Golems made by the Horror. Wu Shu held off his bending as he was using his training to fight them while using his Axe for more heavy hits as it was clear he was winning. Punches and kicks were sent out as Wu Shu was a powerful Makai Knight of his Nation and district.

Wu Shu then kicked a Golem in the chest causing it to shatter but then reform as it was clear Wu Shu was just prolonging things here. "Why is he wasting time?" Miko asked as she glared at this.

"He's showing off with his sister." Marvelous said as he then simple gestured to the exit where Miko then saw Yu and Toph's father.

"Oh I see." Miko said as someone had to show the idiot not to underestimate the tiny and blind.

Wu Shu then drew his axe as he then used it to stab a Golem in the chest as the Horror saw this. "You're wide open!" The Horror roared out as Wu Shu as the attacks came.

"I haven't cut loose in a while." Wu Shu said before doing a spin kick before regaining his grip on his axe. "So you better make it worth my wild." Wu Shu said as he was ready to summon forth his armor.

He then raised the Golem upward on his axe before cutting open an energy circle around him as it spun upward and opened forth. He then slammed his Axe downward creating a shockwave that threw many off balance as in doing so created a crater around the Knight who made his appearance.

Wu Shu was now endowed in emerald green armor as the left arm had huge claws as in his right arm was his axe now a huge battle axe. He punched his fists together as this red eyed Wolf themed Knight was none other than the Famous Knight of the Earth Kingdom similar to Crow of the Air Nomads, Garo of the Fire Nation, and Zero of the Water Tribes.

 _ **BEAST FORM KNIGHT GIGA!**_

The Beifong, and Master Yu were 'awe' stuck in a shock manner, with the water tribe siblings were almost like, 'Whoa', as Mr. Beifong could not believe what he is seeing as master Yu said, "The legends are true, the green beast spirit is real?"

To the stories that were told within the earth kingdom as most thought it was just a myth or a made up legend, the Green beast spirit like the Golden Spirit said to be the guardian of the land protecting, a village, and its people from great dangers as such dark spirit and evil humans that would kill all life across the land, until a beast from the trees with a mighty roar and came forth to fight such being and brought peace to the village.

Some say it was just a story and other say it's real, and to the "Makai Order" he is the Beast Knight Giga.

The horror look to the Makai knight as he said, "I'll devour your soul!"

As the horror came leaping into the air as Gaia raise his axe weapon to the side as the horror came forth and swing the blunt end of it at the horror side and send him across the Ring and hitting into the golems.

The horror recover as it body began to shift and skin rips apart show its true form as it was a looking like a great ape with skin made of stone and its upper body is bigger than its legs. (To have the idea, think of L4D Tank with dark brown skin and looks like the surface of a stone).

Marvelous look to this as he said, "Hate to see how a normal horror would do against that."

"And I would love to see what fire nation soldiers could try against him, before they all get bury under the dirt of course," Miko said as that what first on her mind, on that note as the Fire nation man tip toe away before Miko brought out her string shooter and shot it around the guy foot and sling him away to Toph area as she yelled, "Hey, this one tried to run away!"

(Toph)

In the dusty area that was created by Gaia as he created the shockwave, Toph stood ready as she heard what Miko yell out with the sound of a man screaming, as Toph took a small stomp as dust came up from it, send off a vibrating sound wave through the earth as it soon came back to her quickly to see what happening.

Toph smile as she sense the guy coming as she could feel the string coming out of Miko weapon of choice as they were heading to her, and at the end of those string was the fire nation Guy who in serious trouble as she summon forth a pillar of stone and knock the guy out of the ring.

The Beifong family and master Yu found their way into the seat above as they knew down below is "Sit at your own risk" area as the Fire nation man came forth from the dusk and hit into the seat before bouncing back to the lower ground area.

As the family and earth teacher look down where the guy landed before looking back up to see what will happen next.

(With Sokka, Aang, and Katara)

Back with Sokka and Katara they were trying to get Aang out of his cage as Sokka was bashing it with a rock like a cave man. "Hit it harder!" Aang called as Sokka looked.

"I'm trying!" Sokka called as Zorin then flew at it and hit it.

"Ow." Zorin said as he got up as Katara saw him.

"You ok?" Katara asked as Zorin looked to the two.

"Can't you three do anything?" Zorin asked as he aimed his Garoken. "Hold still." Zorin said before he slashed around the cage before swinging his sword to the side. He then moved his sword and sheathed it easily with a slam as this caused the cage to fall apart. "Stay safe we'll handle the rest." Zorin said as he then ran back to the fight to help the others.

(Back with Toph)

The green masked wrestler was walking around the dust only to be hit with a rock as he looked and in turn saw Toph there. He then jumped up with two rocks in his hand to which he sent it at Toph before she caught them and threw them aside. She then slammed her foot down and in turn sent rock mounts up one after the other before the earth bender was knocked into Fire Nation Man off the ring.

Soon Toph felt someone coming from below as she waited before the guy jumped up and flung a large rock at Toph to which she caught and threw it back at him resulting to him being sent right torts the other two losers who didn't have time to run away like Fire Nation Man before him.

(Giga)

Giga roared as he jumped up and stabbed his left arms claws into the Horror before he kicked the Horror away and swung his Axe about. He then grinded the blades against each other. The Horror roared out slamming its fists into its chest as Giga scoffed a bit before he went at the Horror's shoulder and sliced through it with his Axe. He then used his bending to go straight to the Horrors arm as he grinned at it. "Say bye to your hand!" Giga called out as he then chopped off the large fist causing the Horror to roar in pain at this. The Horror then swung its other fist at Giga as Giga then blocked the attack before he knocked the Horror off balance.

He then roared out as he jumped off and slamming his fist into the Horror's chest causing it to roar in pain as the blades on it were stabbed in. Giga then spun his Axe about before he slammed the blade down on the Horror as well as it spaz out even more from the pain it was in. "Now the finish." Giga said as he then jumped up once more and did a spin as he then went torts the Horrors head as he grinned at it. "Off with your head!" Giga called out chopping the Horrors head off as one he did so the Horror became on moving before it turned to black dust and was sealed into his weapon.

(Back with Toph)

The Hippo ran out of the dust cloud carrying a large Earth Kingdom Ring weapon as the Boulder was also knock of the of the cloud as the two looked torts the cloud to see Toph walking out of it looking ready to attack. The two then screamed out in rage as the Hippo bashed his fist into his chest as it was clear they wanted to win for the reward. Toph then heard a scream from above and behind as her father no doubt looked very worried as Toph then earth bended the ring area they were in no doubt having the two right where she wanted them as when she did so the man who was swinging bashed into the boulder and the hippo. Toph then saw them as she then smirked before earthbending them off the ring and into trio of her defeated foes.

"Way to go baby sis!" Giga called reverting to Wu Shu as she then smiled at him.

"Hey worth it if I got to hear you fight in that armor of yours." Toph said as she smiled at her elder brother.

(Stands)

"I never knew... your daughter is amazing." Master Yu said as he saw how Toph and Wu-Shu were handling themselves.

(Battle)

"Anyway we still got one more punk to deal with." Wu-Shu said as the Makai trio joined him.

"Well leave this one to me." Toph said as she then made used her bending and bended the dust away revealing Shin Fu.

"Got it." Zorin said as he Marvelous, and Miko rejoined their trio of friends.

Shin Fu then cracked his neck to which Toph then spit a bit as it was clear she wasn't worried at all. The two took a bending stance as they circled around each other almost sizing the other up. Soon Shin-Fu acted as he then sent rocks at Toph as the Blind Bandit then responded by putting up a defensive wall. When she did this she then knocked the right half of it torts Shin-Fu who then jumped away from it as he spun in the air. He then slammed his hand to the ground for another attack but for Toph she felt it echo torts her as she knew where to send her next attack.

Shin-Fu then launched his attack to which Toph easily dodged it before she performed her counter attack and ended it as she nailed Shin-Fu and sent him flying away torts the stands with her father and Master Yu.

Sokka saw this as he then fainted as Zorin smiled at Toph before the Gaang plus Wu-Shu smiled and ran torts Toph.

(Stands)

"She's the greatest Earthbender I've ever seen." Master Yu said as the Beifong head saw this.

(Scene Break later that night)

Wu Shu was leaning on the wall nearby as the Gaang sat behind Toph as she explained everything to her parents. "Dad I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way but the obedient helpless blind girl you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting, I love being an Earthbender, and I'm really-really good at it." Toph said as she looked to her parents. "I know me and Wu-Shu (Wu-Shu: Yo) kept our life secret from you but you were keeping me secret from the whole world and you were doing it to protect me while making Wu-Shu my basic attack dog. But I'm twelve years old and I never had a real friend save for Wu-Shu but he's not the first person I want to go to about things." Toph explained as everyone listened to this.

"So now that you see who I really am I hope it doesn't change the way you fell about me." Toph admitted as only Wu-Shu was aware of her secret.

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you Toph. It made me realize something." The Beifong patriarch said as Wu-Shu looked.

"Hey improvement." Wu-Shu said as he hoped it was a good thing.

"It has?" Toph asked realizing things may be turning for the best now.

"Yes I realize you have too much freedom. From now on you will be cared for and guarded 24 hours a day and Wu-Shu we're sending you off to the Earth Kingdom Military Training Academy." He said as Wu-Shu just realized he jinxed them.

"Try it I'll bury you up to your neck in the yard." Wu-Shu said as he glared at him.

"But dad!" Toph called out as she was cut off by her mother.

"We're doing this for your own good you two, Wu-Shu was a good protector but he's a bad influence on you Toph." She said as Wu-Shu was getting very angry.

"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out. They are no longer welcomed here." Mr. Beifong said as the Gaang didn't even fight it. But as they left they heard Wu-Shu roar in anger followed by what sounded like a wall if not a chunk of the household being destroyed in one strike.

"I'm sorry Toph." Aang said as Zorin saw this wasn't the end of the story.

"I'm sorry to, goodbye Aang." Toph said as this Wu-Shu looked ready to go berserk after he tore down the wall while Toph began to tear up.

(Scene Break outside that night)

Aang looked one as Zorin, Marvelous, and Miko looked to the household as Katara walked to Aang. "Don't worry we'll find you a teacher. There's plenty of amazing Earth Benders out there." Katara tried to cheer Aang up as Zorin looked.

"Not like her." Aang said as Zorin chuckled a bit.

"Well better get used to her then." Zorin said as he got up. "Just wait a bit and you'll see fate work its magic." Zorin said as Aang saw this after getting on Appa.

"Yeah kind of hard when you have a Makai Knight son and a blind earthbending daughter." Miko said as soon as if to answer they all saw Wu-Shu and Toph run out of the bushes.

"Toph, Wu-Shu what are you doing here?" Aang asked as Zorin looked to them.

"Long story and one lie short we ran off, and I left a note saying I was moving out. Since I was basically fired I'm heading to where my Priestess partner lives." Wu-Shu said as he looked to the Gaang. "So I'm going to need a lift." Wu-Shu said as everyone looked to the duo.

"Well... we better get out of here before he sends someone to get you two." Sokka said as Zorin smirked.

"You're going to be a great teacher Toph." Aang said as Toph smiled.

"Yeah but first I want to show you something." Toph said as Aang nodded.

"Ok." Aang said as Marvelous smiled a bit.

"This should be good." Marvelous said knowing where this was going.

Once Aang was on the ground Toph Earthbended him to a tree as she then smiled. "Now we're even." Toph said as she smiled a bit.

"Could have warned you." Wu-Shu said as he was only joining them for one stop torts his new place.

"I'll be taking the belt back now." Toph said as she wanted her champion belt returned to her.

Sokka took the belt as he then tossed it over to Toph who ended up being nailed on the head as she fell down. "Sorry." Sokka said as he forgot Toph was blind just as Aang fell off the tree.

(Beifong estate)

"I know you two are very different." Mr. Beifong began as he looked torts Shin-Fu and Master Yu as a chest was brought in. "But you two share a common interest." He said as the chest was opened to reveal a whole lot of gold. "The Avatar has kidnapped my daughter with my step sons aid I want you to bring her back by any means necessary to bring her home." He said as the two then bowed as it was clear Mr. Beifong won't believe Toph could take care of herself.

(Meanwhile with Azula's crew)

A group of Horrors were heard screeching as they were being slaughtered left and right by a shadow figure. The blade used was a black version of the Garoken as the owner hacked and slashed her way through the foes as the light shined for a moment revealing Jakku as the parasitic Knight took care of the last Horror.

"It's true we're invincible like this." Jakku said with Azula's voice as it seems Jakku refers to itself as, we or us.

"Well... Azula should we hunt down the Avatar now?" Mai asked as Ty-Lee was worried deeply about this.

"Yes we'll find them and bring my brother and the Avatar to father in chains." Azula said after reverting which was Jakku opening up and turning to a slime like form which made its way to her left arm.

"Ok then lets ship out then." Ty-lee said as she luckily had a means now to warn Zorin of what was to come as she had to do it without them noticing.

"Good lets be off." Azula said as she took her leave with the others as they were going to find the traitors and the enemies and either end them or bring them in. All in all Zorin was now being hunted and he had to use everything he has to stay alive and outrun Azula.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are the update. Now most of you noticed I skipped Avatar Day… well I just didn't have anything for it save for New Moon Night and even then it wasn't much. So I skipped it in favor of a replacement. Said replacement will be appearing in the next chapter so until then please review as you leave and ja-ne.


End file.
